


Я подарю тебе меч

by Jess_L



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Action, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Horror, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Out of Character, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 121,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: АУ, в котором Лианна Старк не умерла от родов. Нед Старк забирает ее с сыном в Винтерфелл, но скрыть рождение ребенка принца Рейгара не удается. Лианна оказывается перед выбором: потерять Джона, стать причиной нового конфликта Севера с короной - или бежать. Туда, где ее и Джона никто не будет искать
Relationships: Jon Snow/Ygritte, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Mance Rayder/Lyanna Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Пролог

Лианна мечется по постели. Сильные руки удерживают ее за плечи, влажная ткань касается покрытого испариной лба. Женщина в белом переднике наклоняется к ней и произносит какие-то слова. Но Лианна их не слышит. В ее ушах гремит битва.

_Они с младшим братом сражались в богороще турнирными мечами. Брат был слабее и не так искусен, и Лианна гоняла его вокруг сердце-дерева, пока он не закричал: «Сдаюсь!» Тогда она остановилась: «Видел бы отец, что ты сдаешься девчонке!» Бенджен улыбнулся и отсалютовал ей мечом: «Видел бы отец, как ты фехтуешь, вместо того, чтобы вышивать в своей комнате!» Лорд Рикард Старк гордился тем, как ловко дочь сидит в седле, и называл ее «своенравной дикарочкой», но ни он, ни старшие братья никогда не одобрили бы рубку на мечах. «Свою битву женщина ведет на родильном ложе», — так считали все._

Лианне кажется, будто мечи, звон которых ей слышится, разрубают ее на части. Боль ломает и корежит тело, огнем взрывает внутренности. От нее вновь хочется сбежать в утешительный и прохладный сумрак воспоминаний.

_Лианна знала, что Бенджен только дразнится. Ему она могла доверять. Он был целиком предан сестре, вдобавок, она обучала его приемам, подсмотренным у старших братьев, Брандона и Неда, на главном дворе. Ей было достаточно лишь раз взглянуть на поединок, чтобы понять и запомнить движения. Меч и она — одно целое, так же, как она сливалась воедино с лошадью, когда скакала верхом. Но для отца она сама была норовистой лошадью, которую хотят поставить под седло. Не бывать этому. Лианна не позволит сделать из себя домашнюю южную леди с нежными и беспомощными руками, которыми можно лишь расшнуровывать корсаж перед своим мужем и господином, маленькими ножками, созданными для подушек и портшезов, мягкими грудями и животом, отвисшим от многочисленных родов. У Лианны руки сильные, исцарапанные и в мозолях от меча и поводьев, длинные мускулистые ноги, делающие ее лучшей бегуньей, чем братья, плоский живот и маленькая грудь. Ей часто говорили, что она красива — лорды ее отца и северные воины, но это не та красота, которую ценят на Юге. Она — волчица, а не комнатная собачка._

К звону оружия примешиваются крики. Лианна силится разобрать слова, но ей мешают чьи-то громкие стоны. Дорнийка в переднике, смутно знакомая, наклоняется к ней: «Тужьтесь сильнее, ваша милость». И Лианна понимает, что стонет сама.

_С копьем она тоже управлялась неплохо. Ничуть не хуже Фрея, Хэя и Блаунта, которых вызвала на поединок на турнире в Харренхолле. А в седле держалась куда лучше, что и решило исход всех трех схваток. Потом ей пришлось бежать, ведь Рыцарь Смеющегося Дерева, как ее прозвали из-за улыбающегося белого чардрева на щите, не мог бы поднять забрало перед королем. Лианна рассчитывала сделать круг по окрестным лесам и незаметно вернуться к братьям, но принц Драконьего Камня нашел ее быстрее._

Крики за окном башни становятся громче. Там не турнирный поединок, там бьются насмерть. А она бьется насмерть здесь. На постели, усыпанной увядшими лепестками зимних роз. Дорнийка в переднике — кажется, ее зовут Вилла — снова протирает ее лоб влажной тканью: «Тужьтесь, ваша милость. Еще немного».

_Принц Рейгар Таргариен закричал ей: «Остановитесь, именем короля!», и она остановилась раньше, чем сообразила, что могла бы ускакать прочь. Принц один и, если она доберется до леса, точно ее не догонит. Никто лучше нее не умеет мчаться на лошади через густой подлесок, полный камней и корней. Но он уже подъехал к ней и коснулся рукой ее забрала. Лианна сняла шлем, с вызовом глядя на него. В глазах принца появилось изумление, которого она и ждала. Но она еще ожидала гнева: «Какая-то девица побила помазанных рыцарей!», презрения: «Дурно воспитанная северная дикарка!», холодной жестокости: «Я с позором верну вас вашему лорду-отцу!» Рейгар не походил на великого воителя, зато сладко пел и играл на арфе так, что сама Лианна разрыдалась, слушая его недавно на пиру. Ему должна была быть противна девушка, сражающаяся и носящая доспехи. Но в устремленных на нее дивных темно-лиловых глазах Лианна увидела лишь восхищение._

Раздается особенно громкий вопль — и затем тишина. Но она уже не следит за тем, что происходит снаружи, она сама воет от боли — надрывно и протяжно. И вдруг истерзанное тело охватывает сладостное забвение. Рядом снова кто-то кричит, но совсем по-другому. С радостью и торжеством человека, только что пришедшего в этот мир.

_Принц сохранил ее тайну. Лианна возвратилась в Харренхолл, никем не замеченная и не узнанная. Бенджен и Хоуленд Рид промолчали, оставив свои подозрения при себе. В последний день турнира она чинно, как подобает знатной девице, сидела вместе с родными на предназначенных для них местах и следила за схваткой самых лучших бойцов Семи Королевств. Рейгар никогда не был лучшим ни на копьях, ни на мечах, но в тот день, казалось, боги наделили его особенной удачей. Он выиграл все поединки, победив даже непревзойденного Барристана Отважного. Трибуны рукоплескали серебряному принцу, даже король в своей ложе соизволил улыбнуться. Лианна смотрела, как Рейгар медленно ехал вдоль рядов, где сидели прекраснейшие девушки королевства. На конец копья он надел венок из зимних роз. Интересно, думала Лианна, любит ли их Элия Дорнийская?.. Ведь наверняка свою жену принц Драконьего Камня выберет королевой любви и красоты. Но копье опустилось, и венок, обдав сильным, кружащим голову ароматом, скользнул на колени Лианне._

«У вас сын, ваша милость». Она открывает глаза. Вилла кладет ей на колени белый сверток, из которого торчат лишь крохотные кулачки и сморщенное личико. Она всматривается в еще нечеткие, искаженные криком черты. Глазки широко раскрыты, их взгляд еще туманен, но уже видно, что в них серый лед Старков, а не аметисты Валирии. И покрывающий головенку пушок темный, а не серебристый.

_Эти зимние розы опьянили Лианну. Она потерялась в глубинах лиловых глаз, думая лишь о том, какое это счастье любить и быть любимой. Принц сообщил ей о пророчестве, о сыне льда и пламени, который может родиться только от союза между ними. «У Таргариена может быть две жены», — сказал ей принц, и она согласилась даже на то, чтобы стать второй. Но Брандона возмутило внимание к ней принца, и не было сомнений в том, что его сватовство не будет принято. Тогда Лианна сбежала от отца и братьев, и от жениха, за которого ее сватали. Жениха, который похвалялся своим молотом на турнирах и своей молодецкой удалью в борделях. Они с Рейгаром преклонили колени на Острове Ликов, посреди густого леса из чардрев, и поклялись друг другу в вечной любви._

Она прикладывает сына к груди и в это время слышит шаги. Кто-то поднимается. Лестница в Башне Радости узкая и крутая, в ней больше сотни ступенек. Лианна пересчитала их все по многу раз, пока ей не стало слишком тяжело взбираться наверх. Теперь их отсчитывает кто-то другой. Кто-то, чья поступь ей очень знакома.

_Рейгар увез ее далеко на юг, в Дорнийские предгорья, в одиноко стоящую башню, которую называл Башней Радости, и первое время они действительно были счастливы и наслаждались друг другом. Но вести с Севера настигли их и там, скорбные и грозные. Брандона возмутило похищение сестры, и он отправился к королю требовать поединка с наследным принцем, а погрузившийся в пучины безумия Эйрис приказал убить и его, и явившегося держать ответ вместе с сыном лорда Рикарда. Наступило болезненное отрезвление. Едва оправившись от удара, Лианна собралась было мчаться домой, но Рейгар удержал ее. «Ты им уже не поможешь», — уговаривал он Лианну, и слезы блестели на его щеках, показывая, как он сочувствует ее горю. Она все равно порывалась ехать, пока не почувствовала легкие толчки внутри себя. Смутное подозрение последних месяцев обернулись уверенностью. Она носит Принца, который был обещан._

Лианна перекладывает младенца к другой груди. Он сосет, причмокивая, и кажется совершенно довольным. Она осторожно гладит пальцем темные волосики, но глаза ее не отрываются от двери. Шаги слышны все ближе. Человек идет медленно, осторожно. Это воин, который за каждым изгибом лестницы ждет засаду. Или же он ранен. Сердце Лианны на мгновение замирает. Она догадывается, кто это может быть.

_Потом они услышали о войне. О том, что Роберт Баратеон, за которого ее хотел когда-то отдать отец, и ее брат Эддард созвали знамена, и полкоролевста поддержало их. Лицо Рейгара было серьезно и печально, когда он прощался с ней, но взгляд полнился надеждой. «Я возглавлю королевское войско и одержу победу, — сказал он, — а потом все будет по-другому. Вот увидишь». Лианна отправилась бы с ним, не будь ее живот уже таким тяжелым. В тот день она последний раз поднялась по лестнице. Дальше она не покидала своей комнаты, глядя в окно, как тренируются охранявшие ее рыцари Королевской гвардии. А потом ворон принес известие о гибели Рейгара от молота Роберта на Трезубце, и Лианне показалось, что ее жизнь закончилась. Она плакала целыми днями. Все вокруг напоминало ей о ее принце — книга на столике у окна, которую они когда-то читали вместе, забытая арфа со спущенными струнами, увядшая корона из синих роз, которой он увенчал ее в дни их любви. Она стала отказываться от пищи, не в силах проглотить ни кусочка. Она дошла уже до крайней степени отчаяния, когда сир Эртур Дейн в своих белых доспехах королевского гвардейца вошел к ней в покои и преклонил колени: «Ваша милость. Горе от такой потери невозможно избыть, но вы должны быть сильной ради принца». Она взглянула на него и увидела на суровом лице следы слез. «Ведь он был лучшим другом Рейгара и тоже любил его». «Принца больше нет», — сказала она с болью в голосе. «Он здесь», — возразил ей Дейн и коснулся рукой ее живота. И маленький принц толкнулся ножкой, будто отвечая на приветствие своего рыцаря._

Дверь открывается, и она видит Неда. Брат устал, изможден, в погнутой запыленной броне и в руке у него окровавленный меч. Лианну охраняют три рыцаря, неужели он убил их всех?.. Нед останавливается на пороге и всматривается в полумрак комнаты. «Сестра!» — произносит он, бросаясь к ней. Лианна непроизвольно стискивает ребенка, и тот принимается хныкать. Нед замирает как вкопанный в двух шагах от кровати. «Что… Что это?» — говорит он в растерянности. Лианна приподнимается на подушках, выпрямляется, насколько хватает сил. Может, она великая грешница, из-за которой погибли отец и Брандон, но малыш, ищущий сейчас ее грудь, ей дороже целого мира. «Это мой сын, — говорит она, глядя брату в глаза. — Обещай мне, что ему не причинят вреда».


	2. Лианна

1

Лианна нырнула в воду последний раз, и вынырнула, отфыркиваясь. Лето на Севере не бывало жарким, а по утрам даже подмораживало, но вода в прудах Винтерфелла всегда была теплой, и Лианна купалась в них почти каждый день. Выйдя на берег, она тут же завернулась в толстую простыню. Руки и ноги уже успели покрыться мурашками. Когда полотно пропиталось влагой, а тело обсохло, она отбросила простыню и натянула рубашку, а поверх — простое домашнее платье, подбитое мехом. Белое сердце-дерево смотрело на нее грустными, глубоко ушедшими в кору глазами. Порыв ветра сдернул с ветки кроваво-красный пятиконечный лист и мягко уложил его в выемку между корней, где к нему тут же потянулись маленькие ручки. «Рассказать тебе сказку, мое сладкое дитя?» — раздался слабый старческий голос. Сидевшая у могучего ствола старая Нэн казалась полностью поглощенной вязанием, но глаз с уже делавшего первые шаги Джона не спускала, и поэтому Лианна спокойно оставляла малыша под ее присмотром. «Спасибо тебе, бабушка», — она подхватила Джона на руки и вытащила у него изо рта лист, который он решил исследовать не только на вид и на ощупь, но и на вкус. Ребенок захныкал. Лианна оттянула ворот не до конца зашнурованного платья ниже, и приложила его к груди. «Расскажи, бабушка», — попросила она, усаживаясь рядом со старухой. По слухам, старая Нэн вырастила уже три поколения Старков, и никому ее сказки никогда не надоедали. «Какую же историю хочет послушать маленький мальчик и его матушка? Веселую или страшную? О великанах, одетых в шкуры, чей рост был больше, чем высота башен Винтерфелла? О Детях Леса, одевавшихся в листья и кору и сражавшихся оружием из драконьего стекла? А может о том, как Брандон Строитель возвел Стену, чтобы защитить людей от Белых Ходоков и одичалых, страшных и жестоких, пьющих людскую кровь и крадущих женщин?» «Расскажи страшную», — решила Лианна. Страшные истории ей в детстве нравились больше всего. «Давным-давно, когда не было еще на земле людей, а только Дети Леса пели деревьям под луной и звездами…» — начала нараспев старуха, и тут в отдалении, за плотно сомкнутыми железностволами и дубовыми кронами, послышалось ржание лошадей и громкие голоса. «Нед! Это Нед вернулся», — обрадовалась сестра. Прошел уже год со времени их расставания на границе Дорна. По дорогам разоренного войной королевства она добиралась до Винтерфелла три месяца, а Нед долгим кружным путем вернулся к своему войску.

_В Башне Радости Нед плакал от счастья, что нашел ее живой. Почти робко он взял ее сына на руки.  
— Срок Кет тоже, должно быть, близок, — произнес он, осторожно укачивая младенца. — Надеюсь, наши сыновья вырастут близкими, как братья.  
Так Лианна узнала, что он женился на Кейтилин Талли, бывшей до этого невестой их погибшего брата Брандона — чтобы получить копья ее отца для перевеса в войне. О самой войне он не обмолвился ни словом. Даже о том, как с боем прорывался к ней в башню, потеряв пятерых друзей и сразив трех королевских гвардейцев, которые, выполняя приказ Рейгара, защищали его жену и сына даже от ее собственного брата. Он не упрекнул ее ни в чем, но она все равно чувствовала себя виноватой. Когда брат спросил ее, как она хочет назвать ребенка, она прошептала, что хотела бы назвать его в честь отца. «Это было бы неразумно», — качнул головой Нед. И очень коротко и сухо поведал ей о том, что случилось в Королевской Гавани с женой Рейгара и ее двумя детьми. Когда Лианна услышала о том, как знаменосцы Ланнистеров насиловали принцессу Элию и убивали маленьких принцев, ее охватил ужас. Брат предложил назвать мальчика Джоном — в честь Джона Аррена, своего воспитателя, почти второго отца. Она согласилась. Джон — хорошее северное имя, а ее малыш и так куда больше походил на северянина. И тогда же Лианна решила, что никому — даже брату — не скажет, что он — законнорожденный. Пусть лучше ее саму считают жертвой насилия, а маленького Джона — бастардом. Бастарды не имеют права наследовать, но зато его тогда оставят в живых._

Поправив платье, Лианна поднялась и подхватила на руки насытившегося Джона. «А как же сказка?» — прошамкала старуха, не переставая звенеть спицами. «Прости, бабушка. Мы дослушаем в другой раз». Покрепче прижав ребенка к себе, она поспешила к проходу на Главный двор. Листья тихо шелестели ей вслед.  
Когда она, миновав приоткрытые ворота арсенала, вышла во двор, отряд, въехавший в замок через южные ворота, — дюжина мужчин в кольчугах и вареной коже — уже спешивался. Неда меж ними не было. Посреди двора стояла деревянная повозка, запряженная четырьмя крепкими лошадьми гнедой масти с черными гривами, хвостами и ногами. Бенджен Старк — исполнявший обязанности лорда Винтерфелла на время отсутствия старшего брата — помогал спуститься молодой женщине, одетой в темно-серый дорожный плащ, из-под которого выглядывал подол расшитого красным и голубым платья. Дама откинула капюшон, ее уложенные в высокую прическу волосы оказались почти такими же яркими, как листья чардрев. На дверце повозки блеснул лаком герб — серебристая рыба на красно-синем фоне, и Лианна поняла, что перед ней жена Неда. Вторая женщина — судя по скромному наряду из некрашеной шерсти, служанка или кормилица — протянула своей леди туго спеленатого и закутанного ребенка. Маленькому Старку стало резко холодно после тесной кибитки, или у него запершило в носу, но, оказавшись на руках своей матери, он чихнул и громко расплакался. Джон, тихо сопевший, прижавшись к материнской груди, встрепенулся и тоже подал голос. Взгляды женщин встретились.

— Леди Старк, — Бенджен наклонил голову, — позвольте представить мою сестру Лианну.

Тонко очерченные брови леди Кейтилин слегка приподнялись.

— Я было решила, — она на мгновение замялась, — что леди — ваша жена.

— Я не женат, — ответил Бенджен. — И, когда Нед вернется домой, собираюсь присоединиться к Ночному Дозору.

— Рада знакомству, — леди Кейтилин присела в изящном реверансе, — ведь мы теперь тоже сестры. 

Лианна присела в ответ, гораздо более неловко, и Джон от ее резкого движения заплакал громче.

— Т-с-с, тише, милый, — она поцеловала круглую щечку, и плач сменился улыбкой.

Большие синие глаза новой леди Старк скользнули по младенцу.

— Ваш лорд-муж тоже находится в замке? — спросила она Лианну. — Я буду счастлива встрече с ним.

— Я не замужем.

Выражение вежливой приязни на лице Кейтилин на миг сменилось изумлением, а потом она словно надела на себя бесстрастную высокомерную маску. Она молчала, и Лианна, не зная, что сказать, чтобы это не прозвучало грубостью, развернулась и пошла к замку. Вряд ли Нед одобрит, если его сестра ударит его молодую жену в первый же день ее прибытия, а именно этого Лианне сейчас хотелось больше всего.

Бенджен тоже был не слишком доволен.

— Ты могла бы быть полюбезнее, — упрекнул он ее вечером, когда леди Старк с ребенком и свитой устроили в главных покоях замка.

— Любезнее?! — Лианна взвилась. С Бендженом она всегда была откровенной, хотя иногда ей казалось, что младший брат до Восстания и после — это два разных человека. Тот озорной огонь, что наполнял когда-то их обоих и делал из всех детей лорда Рикарда ближе друг к другу, ушел из него. Наверное, и в этом виновата она. Бенджен, единственный из братьев, знал о ее побеге и не стал ей тогда мешать, а теперь терзался угрызениями совести. — Она глядела на меня как на шлюху, и это я должна была быть любезнее? И угораздило же Неда жениться на этой надменной южанке! Она же его вконец заморозит.

— Согласись, что это не наше дело, — произнес Бенджен. Ей вдруг стало его жаль. Он-то ее ни в чем не упрекал. — Постарайся хотя бы держаться от нее подальше.  
Это было довольно легко. Новая леди Винтерфелла осматривала замок, наведывалась в кухню и в оранжерею, но Лианна не рисковала встретить ее около арсенала, кузницы или конюшен — везде, где правильно воспитанной благородной леди незачем было находиться. В богорощу Кейтилин тоже не зашла ни разу. Как все южане, она верила в Семерых, и во дворе замка уже строили для нее маленькую септу. 

2

Нед вернулся через неделю после приезда своей жены. Лианна смотрела из окна своей комнаты, как он въехал во двор в сопровождении десяти воинов. Раньше она бы уже бежала встречать его, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки, но теперь во дворе была Кейтилин с маленьким Роббом на руках. Лианне никто не запрещал спускаться, но напряжение, возникавшее каждый раз между ней и новой хозяйкой замка, было бы заметно, и ей не хотелось омрачать брату радость возвращения домой. Если бы Рейгар вернулся к ней живой, она бы плясала и пела, не обращая внимания ни на кого вокруг. Кейтилин присела в чинном реверансе и взяла у кормилицы сына, чтобы показать отцу. Потом все вошли в замок, и двор опустел.

Нед сам пришел к ней. Тихо отворил дверь, приблизился так, что она не сразу заметила, ласково прикоснулся к ее волосам, заплетенным в толстую косу. Лианна издала ликующий крик и повисла у него на шее. Нед слегка улыбнулся и поцеловал ее в щеку.

— Как мой племянник? — спросил он. Лианне была приятна его забота о Джоне.

— Растет.

Они подошли к колыбели. Джон не спал, шевелил пальчиками и гулил что-то, уже отчетливо выговаривая «мама». Нед достал серебряный резной шарик на длинной витой ручке и покачал перед ним. Раздался легкий звон. Серые глаза малыша сфокусировались на новом предмете. Лианна погладила его темные волосы.

— С каждым днем он все больше похож на тебя.

— Я рад. Держи, — Нед протянул игрушку, и Джон крепко ухватил ее. — Через несколько лет буду учить вас с Роббом держать меч.

Джон, не обращая внимания на слова, потащил блестящую и звенящую штуку ко рту, а Лианна коснулась руки Неда.

— Что ты сказал Роберту?

Нед вздохнул. Подошел к окну, выглянул наружу, словно ожидая, что там кто-то мог прятаться, потом повернулся к ней, облокотившись о высокий подоконник.

— Сказал, что ты очень больна, и тебе сейчас лучше побыть дома, в тишине и покое.

Лианна в волнении сцепила руки.

— Неужели он не отказался от мысли жениться на мне?

— К сожалению, нет. Хотя Джон Аррен отговаривал его, и я сам сказал, что в такой ситуации не буду считать его отказ оскорбительным. Но он любит тебя, сестра.

— Это только слова, — Лианна скривилась.

Нед покачал головой.

— Одно то, что он хочет взять тебя в жены после всего случившегося, говорит о крепости его чувств.

Настал черед Лианны вздохнуть.

— Он считает меня жертвой насилия, а себя представляет образцом благородства. И ожидает, видимо, что, раз он берет меня обесчещенную, я буду покорно сносить все его выходки и нижайше благодарить до конца своих дней. Нет, милый мой Нед, я не хотела замуж за него раньше, тем более не хочу теперь. Потом, что тогда будет с Джоном? Ты сказал о нем Роберту?

— Нет.

— Вот видишь, — Лианна горько улыбнулась. — А ведь он — твой лучший друг. Но даже ты понимаешь, что Джона у меня тогда отберут и, скорее всего, убьют. А если это случится, я убью Роберта Баратеона, если понадобится, голыми руками. Глотку ему перегрызу.

Она надеялась, что у нее на лице была написана вся та ярость, которую она в это мгновение испытывала. 

— Роберт никогда не позволит причинить вред твоему сыну, — сказал Нед, но она услышала в его голосе сомнение.

— Если сможет забыть, что он еще и сын Рейгара Таргариена.

— Хвала богам, Джон на него не похож.

Когда Лианна носила ребенка, то представляла его себе с серебряными волосами и лиловыми глазами своего принца, но сейчас тоже в мыслях возблагодарила богов Севера за то, что они решили по-другому. Но даже отсутствие сходства с поверженным Робертом противником не могло обезопасить Джона полностью.

— Принцесса Рейнис, как говорят, была похожа лицом на дорнийскую родню своей матери, принцессы Элии, и это не спасло ее от убийц.

— Это сделали люди Тайвина Ланнистера, а не Роберта.

— И Роберт даже не наказал их за это.

Лицо Неда исказилось, будто от боли. Лианна запоздало подумала, что ее брат, конечно же, не мог пройти мимо такого страшного и жестокого преступления, как детоубийство. Наверняка он спорил с Робертом из-за этого, и друг его не услышал. Что ж, тем проще будет убедить его, что ей в Королевской Гавани не место. Она подошла к брату и обняла его.

— Я не люблю Роберта. И не хочу замуж ни за него, ни за кого другого, если это будет означать разлуку с Джоном. Я все равно сбегу.

Нед легко прижал ее к себе.

— Тогда мне придется выполнить твою просьбу хотя бы ради спокойствия Семи Королевств. 

Поняв, что он шутит, Лианна расслабилась в его руках. Из колыбели доносилось тихое позвякивание: Джон, убедившись, что новая игрушка несъедобна, старался извлечь из нее разнообразные звуки. 

— А Робб, как получил погремушку, сразу стал проверять ею на прочность все, до чего только мог дотянуться, — сказал Нед с улыбкой в голосе. «Он же сегодня впервые увидел сына», — вспомнила Лианна.

— Он быстро растет, — сказала она, — быстрее моего.

— Надеюсь, что они будут близки, как братья.

В кольце его рук было уютно и спокойно, но Лианну вдруг кольнуло мимолетное сомнение.

— Ты купил две одинаковые погремушки. Не вызовет ли это у кого-нибудь подозрений?

Еще от Рейегара она слышала об огромной сети осведомителей, которой евнух Варис опутал все Семь Королевств. И Паук, в отличие от многих куда более достойных людей, сражавшихся за Таргариенов и поплатившихся за это землями, титулами и жизнями, сохранил свой пост при новом короле.

Но Нед отмахнулся от ее встревоженных слов.

— Я вправе покупать своему сыну сколько угодно игрушек. Даже одинаковых. В конце концов, — он пожал плечами, — я — всего лишь неотесанный северный лорд, который вряд ли отличит одну южную безделушку от другой.

И брат с сестрой улыбнулись друг другу.

3

Снег на Севере даже летом не был редкостью, хотя мягкая неглубокая пороша не могла сравниться с зимними снегопадами, когда за плотной белой завесой не видно вытянутой вперед руки, а чтобы выйти во двор, требуется помощь нескольких слуг с лопатами. А вот в Дорне, на границу с которым увез ее Рейегар, снег не шел даже зимой. Лианна помнила лишь холодный ветер, бросавший в узкое окно Башни Радости струи дождя, так, что дребезжали стекла. И в Речных землях, наверное, снега выпадало не много. В глазах Кейтилин, когда они с детьми вышли во двор и увидели невесомые полупрозрачные хлопья, промелькнуло что-то, похожее на ужас. 

— Здесь… всегда так? — спросила она срывающимся голосом.

Лианне стало ее немного жаль. Лорды Винтерфелла редко женились на девушках родом южнее Перешейка, и тому была веская причина — слишком уж Север не похож на остальные шесть королевств. Непросто принять его тому, кто не вырос на этой земле.

— Летний снег тает быстро, — сказала она. – Тепло у нас тоже бывает.

Зато Робба и Джона неожиданный снег только обрадовал. Он был мягкий и пушистый, в него было не больно падать и приятно кататься. «Северные дети, — подумала с улыбкой Лианна, глядя, как малыши, закутанные в многочисленные одежки, становятся похожими на два маленьких снежных шара, — совсем как я и Бен когда-то». Нед поощрял их совместные игры, и Лианне теперь приходилось встречаться с Кейтилин каждый день, но та держалась вежливо и дружелюбно. Лианна не знала, что брат сказал о ней жене, но если леди Старк и не была довольна тем, что у бастарда была такая же одежда и игрушки, как и у ее сына, наследника Винтерфелла, да и слуги относились к детям одинаково, то вслух этого не выказывала. По крайней мере ей.

— Ма! Бух! — у ног Кейтилин рассыпался снежный комочек. Робб обнаружил, что снег слипается в теплых ладошках, и теперь они с Джоном пытались обстрелять друг друга. Кейтилин брезгливо отряхнула юбку. 

— Думаю, им уже хватит гулять. Маленьким детям легко подхватить простуду. Робб, пойдем.

— Нет! — личико его скривилось, в голубых — как у матери — глазах еще не угас запал снежной битвы, но Кейтилин взяла его за руку и повела к замку. Он шел за ней, все время оборачиваясь, пока они не вошли в башню. Джон серьезно смотрел ему вслед.

— Ну, а ты как? — Лианна присела перед сыном на корточки. — Пойдем греться и пить горячее молоко? Или хочешь еще поиграть?

— Играть! 

Она проверила все три шарфа, которыми он был замотан, теплые штанишки и сапожки, чтобы убедиться, что подтаявший снег не проник внутрь. А потом предложила:

— Давай, попробуем слепить замок?

— Давай!

Совместными усилиями — лепила в основном Лианна, но Джон с энтузиазмом помогал — они соорудили Главную башню — кривоватую, но прочную, потом Первую Твердыню, и почти закончили Арсенал, когда их прервал молодой мейстер Лювин, прибывший в Винтерфелл в свите леди Кейтилин.

— Леди Лианна, — позвал он. — Лорд Старк просит вашего присутствия. Прилетел ворон из Королевской Гавани.

Лицо Неда, длинное и серьезное, было по-северному непроницаемым, но тревога, охватившая Лианну после слов мейстера, при взгляде на него только усилилась. В руке ее брат держал письмо, на разломанной печати которого красовался золотой коронованный олень Баратеонов.

— Прочти, — Нед протянул ей письмо.

Письма королей обычно писали их мейстеры и советники, но, судя по неряшливости почерка, нескольким кляксам и даже порванной в одном месте бумаге, Роберт Баратеон приложил к этому посланию собственную руку. Лианна пробежала глазами несколько размашистых, заворачивающихся направо строчек: «Как ты мог! Заставить ее сохранить плод этого преступления! Запереть на своем мрачном Севере вместе с ублюдком! Нед! Приказываю тебе! Привези ее ко мне! Я верну на ее лицо улыбку! И пусть Иные заберут Джона Аррена и Тайвина Ланнистера! А этого ублюдка утопи в колодце».

— Я никуда не поеду, — произнесла Лианна, дочитав, и сама поразилась своему спокойствию. — Пусть попробует заставить, я его сама утоплю в колодце.

— Я напишу Джону Аррену, — мрачно сказал Нед. — Он единственный, к кому Роберт прислушивается. Король должен пообещать, что мою сестру и племянника оставят в покое, иначе я вновь подниму знамена.

— Вы сообщите об этих известиях леди Старк, милорд? — спросил мейстер Лювин.

— Не сейчас, — покачал головой Нед. — Непосредственной опасности никому из нас пока нет, незачем зря беспокоить мою жену.

Мейстер потеребил висящую на шее цепь, служившую знаком его звания, но промолчал.

Несмотря на уверенность, звучавшую в голосе Неда, Лианна не перестала тревожиться. Сон ее стал невероятно чутким. Она просыпалась от малейшего шороха и бежала к кроватке проверить, как там Джон. А потом, не выдержав, стала укладывать его рядом с собой. Но ночь проходила за ночью, и в замке все было тихо.

4

Летнее тепло вновь вернулось. Снег стаял так же внезапно, как и выпал, над пропитавшейся влагой землей курился легкий парок, вызывая в памяти Лианны болота Сероводья и берега Божьего Ока. 

В один из таких теплых дней пришло известие от леди Сервин, чей замок находился в половине дня пути от Винтерфелла. Она писала о заезжих торговцах, воспользовавшихся благоприятной погодой, чтобы найти покупателей севернее Перешейка. На следующий день они появились у стен замка — караван повозок, запряженных смирными мулами и груженых мешками и тюками.

— Они привезли товары даже из-за Узкого моря, из Браавоса, — у Кейтилин блестели глаза. В ее пышных рыжих волосах красовался новый гребень, из инкрустированного перламутром панциря черепахи. Старшина каравана разделял сегодня с семьей лорда трапезу в большом зале. Он преподнес подарки хозяйке дома, и Нед по ее просьбе разрешил торговцам устроить ярмарку в обычно пустовавшем летом зимнем городке. «Видят боги, у нас не слишком много развлечений, — сказал он Лианне. — Пусть порадуется лету, пока возможно. Зима близко». 

— У них есть узорные ткани, украшения. Я со своими дамами завтра поеду посмотреть. Присоединяйтесь к нам, сестра.

Лианну мало интересовали яркие безделушки, которыми обычно восторгались женщины, но отказываться было бы невежливо. Потом, кроме платьев и драгоценностей, у купцов наверняка были среди товаров мечи, луки и кинжалы. Конечно, Миккен ковал прекрасное оружие для лорда Старка и его людей, но Лианне нравилось сравнивать работу разных оружейников. На ее взгляд, мечи различались так же, как люди. И она согласилась.

Рыночная площадь раскинулась прямо за западными воротами. Лавки местных жителей, в основном, были заколочены, только в самом дальнем конце призывно распахнул двери дом с подвешенным на цепях пивным бочонком вместо вывески, и из него иногда выглядывали служанки, прижимавшие охапки покрытых пенными шапками кружек к пышной груди. Купцы поставили свои шатры прямо на площади. Завидев выехавшую из замка кавалькаду, они принялись громко на все лады расхваливать свои товары. Лианна остановилась у палатки, хозяин которой выложил на ковер у входа целую коллекцию клинков. Там были и хорошо знакомые ей длинные мечи, и более короткие, с узким лезвием и очень тонким острием. Лианна подняла такой — оплетенная кожей рукоять удобно легла в ладонь — и взмахнула, рассекая воздух. Клинок оказался очень легким по сравнению с привычным для нее оружием и прекрасно сбалансированным. 

— Сколько вы за него хотите? — спросила она купца и тут вдруг услышала возмущенный голос Кейтилин:

— Как вы смеете! Убирайтесь, женщинам такого сорта здесь не место!

Гнев леди Старк вызвала девушка в домотканом изжелта-буром платье с передником и дешевых ярких сережках, выдававших род ее занятий, которая осмелилась рыться в сундуках рядом с ней. Девица попятилась, прижимая к груди штуку ткани, но стражники, повинуясь госпоже Винтерфелла, уже окружили ее, обнажив сталь.  
Названная купцом цена в три дракона была огромной даже для двуручника, но Лианна заплатила, не торгуясь, и заткнула покупку за пояс.

— Том, пропусти меня, — она протиснулась мимо усатого толстяка-гвардейца, который в детстве любил качать ее на своем огромном колене. Девица узнала сестру своего лорда: ужас в ее глазах сменился мольбой о помощи. 

— Она поранила вас, сестра? — спросила Лианна у стоявшей с надменным видом Кейтилин.

— Она до меня дотронулась!

Лианна вздохнула.

— Это еще не преступление. 

Лицо Кейтилин от возмущения пошло пятнами:

— Такие особы вообще не должны присутствовать там, где находятся честные женщины!

— Возможно, так принято на Юге, но у нас нет такого обычая. Торговцы из других земель редко приезжают в Винтерфелл, и им рады все. 

— Ее следует представить на суд лорда.

— Думаю, Нед не обрадуется тому, что придется судить женские дрязги. После войны он занят куда более серьезными делами. Простите девушку, сестра, если она и досадила вам, то лишь по незнанию.

Кейтилин несколько мгновений буравила ее гневным взглядом. Потом скривилась и неохотно кивнула. 

— Хорошо. И, сестра, раз вы так хорошо понимаете женщин подобного сорта, потрудитесь объяснить ей ее место. Я больше такого не потерплю.

Лианна вспыхнула, как от пощечины. Яд в голосе Кейтилин не позволял сомневаться в том, что оскорбление было вполне намеренным. Но жену брата не вызовешь на поединок, и Старки из Винтерфелла никогда не опустятся до площадного скандала. Поэтому Лианна просто повернулась к невестке спиной и взяла девицу за руку.

— Пойдем, — сказала она мягко, — тебе действительно лучше прийти сюда в другой раз.

Стражники расступились, и она вывела девушку, чья рука еще мелко подрагивала, из их круга. За спиной вновь зазвучали зазывания торговцев и загалдели разбиравшие безделушки женщины. Пройдя несколько шагов, девушка остановилась и присела в неловком реверансе.

— Благодарю вас, м’леди.

Она была худенькая и миловидная, возраста Лианны или чуть младше, этого не мог скрыть даже слой дешевых румян и красная помада.

— Меня звать Мэри, м’леди. Вы так добры, я никогда этого не забуду.

— Не стоит, — не говорить же ей, что Лианне самой было стыдно от поведения невестки. Но только она развернулась, чтобы уйти, как Мэри поймала ее за руку.

— Погодите. М’леди, эти торговцы… Мне кажется, среди них есть плохие люди.

Лианна насторожилась.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

Девушка замялась.

— Я услышала разговор… Там, в шатре… Я ткань на юбку смотрела, мне госпожа обещала новую юбку… Они на ковры выложили ткани, а внутри у них еще больше, я и зашла… И услышала… Двое говорили, что Старки сегодня выбирают яркие платья, а завтра придут за черными. И смеялись. Нехорошо смеялись. 

В небе над головой закружила стая ворон, громко и отрывисто каркая. Светлый летний день вдруг потемнел, будто туча нашла на солнце.

— Вряд ли они стали бы так говорить, если замыслили что-то плохое, при леди Старк и ее дамах, — Лианна попыталась обуздать казавшийся беспричинным страх. — Может, это была просто какая-то шутка, которую ты не поняла.

— Эта… Леди Старк тогда еще только выехала из ворот… А я зашла тихо… Они думали, что их никто не слышит. Я не стала бы говорить, если бы речь шла только о ней, — произнесла Мэри с ожесточением, — но остальные Старки всегда были добры к простым людям, а вы в особенности, м’леди. Я не хочу, чтобы с вами случилась беда.

Холодок, коснувшийся кожи, вдруг обернулся лютым морозом. Сердце сжалось. А ноги понесли сами — к лошадям. Трясущимися руками она отвязала первую попавшуюся, — все винтерфелльские лошади ее знали, она не по разу ездила почти на каждой — вскочила в седло, ударила пятками в бока. Стражники заметили и закричали ей что-то вслед, когда она была уже на полпути к воротам.

Галдеж ворон сопровождал ее, когда она на полном скаку миновала ворота, пронеслась мимо псарни, где тотчас взвыли собаки. Резко осадив лошадь, она спрыгнула и бросилась в башню, а черная стая взмыла ввысь. Лианна перепрыгивала через три ступеньки крутой лестницы, жалея, что у нее, в отличие от воронов, нет крыльев. Но перед дверью в свою комнату, где в кроватке оставался Джон, остановилась, стараясь унять неистово бьющееся сердце. В тишине спальни стукнула ставня, и вороний грай проник внутрь. Лианна услышала быстрые шаги и мужской возглас и вытащила меч из-за пояса. 

Незнакомый мужчина в серой одежде, с бледным и невыразительным лицом, отбивался кинжалом от трех птиц, проникших в распахнувшееся окно. Между ним и детской кроваткой оставалось не больше шага, но вороны не давали ему преодолеть это расстояние. Все это Лианна оценила в долю секунды, ощущая себя летящей стрелой с наконечником-мечом в вытянутой руке. Вороны прянули в стороны, а на груди незнакомца вокруг вонзившегося клинка по серой ткани расползлось красное пятно. Он опустился на пол, продолжая протягивать руки к колыбели, в которой зашевелился проснувшийся наконец Джон:

— Мама?

Когда в комнату ворвался Нед Старк и два гвардейца, Лианна стояла, прижимая к себе одной рукой сына, второй — необычно короткий меч. Нед перевел взгляд на тело, под которым уже натекла лужица крови. 

— Отличный удар, — сказал он. Потом наклонился и подобрал выпавший из рук убийцы кинжал. — Алин, выясни, кто это. Допросите купцов.

— Скорее всего, те, кто что-нибудь знал, уже исчезли из Винтерфелла, — сердце убийце она пронзила совершенно спокойно, но теперь Лианне стоило огромных усилий не забиться в истерических рыданиях. — Покажи Миккену, — она протянула брату меч. — Броню он, наверное, не пробьет, но он легкий и острый, и не требует много места для замаха. Пусть сделает копию.

Когда Нед, взяв оружие, попытался забрать у нее и Джона, она вцепилась в ребенка так, что тот протестующе пискнул.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — брат обнял ее напряженные плечи. — Я поставлю охрану, никто больше сюда не проникнет.

Но она дала уговорить себя только, когда пришла старая Нэн. Женщины легли, положив Джона между собой, и Лианна, слушая монотонный старушечий голос, повествующий о страшном Короле-за-Стеной и его одичалых, приносивших кровавые жертвы своим богам, незаметно для себя задремала. В ее сне сказку хрипло прокаркивала ворона, сидящая в ветвях чардрева. Кроваво-красные глаза вырезанного на дереве лика смотрели на нее с печалью, а кроваво-красный лист гладил ее по щеке.

5

— А правду говорят, м’леди, что вы скоро выйдете замуж?

Дженни — горничная, убиравшая комнату — щебетала без остановки, перескакивая с холодов, ударивших на прошлое новолуние и побивших капустные грядки, на нового конюха, записного красавца, по которому сохли две ее подружки, да так, что чуть не передрались, поэтому Лианна не сразу поняла, что этот вопрос адресован ей. 

— Конечно, нет. С чего ты это взяла?

— Элис сказала, м’леди, сестра моя, которая горничной у леди Кейтилин. Леди говорила об этом лорду Эддарду. Что неприлично, что его сестра, вы, то есть, м’леди, будучи незамужем, живете со своим бастардом вместе с ними в замке. Что на Юге так не принято. Что вас нужно выдать замуж, а бастарда, маленького Джона то есть, отдать кому-нить на воспитание. Элис говорила, третьего дня об этом леди Кейтилин речи вела, и лорд Эддард велел ей замолчать, мол, то на Юге, а у нас Север, тут по-другому все. Но Элис говорит, что она сегодня снова об этом разговор завела.

— А что мой брат?

— Говорит, лорд Эддард промолчал, м’леди. Да вы не бойтесь, леди Лианна, раз вы замуж-то не хотите, лорд Эддард никогда насильно вас заставлять не будет. Мало ли, что там на Юге. Говорят, там и снега-то не бывает. Вот Элис говорит, ввечеру леди Кейтилин вспоминала, как играла под дождем в этих своих Речных землях. Когда дождь льет, умные люди по домам сидят, он жеж ледяной и до костей достает. А снега-то она боится, мягонького и пушистого, когда метет, носа во двор не кажет. И что с этих южан взять?..

Дженни неодобрительно качала головой, собирая щетки и тряпки. Но стоило ей оказаться на лестнице, как она принялась заигрывать со стоящим на посту гвардейцем, не забывая, впрочем, размахивать веником. 

Близился час обеда. Лианна с грустью подумала, что предпочла бы есть в своей комнате, если бы не боязнь обидеть брата. Попытка убийства Джона испугала Кейтилин. Она настояла тогда, чтобы охрана была выставлена и около их спальни и детской Робба, что, впрочем, и Нед счел разумным. Но ошибкой было бы полагать, что Кейтилин на этом и успокоится. Сына своего она любила безумно и при малейшей угрозе его жизни и здоровью ощетинивалась, как настоящая волчица, защищающая своего детеныша. Лианна это прекрасно понимала, она и сама была такой, но беда была в том, что именно ее и Джона невестка теперь считала угрозой. Конечно, Нед не поддастся на уговоры жены, Лианна не сомневалась в его слове, но чувствовать себя виноватой в размолвке супругов было неприятно. Потом, она не могла не признаться себе, что Кейтилин в чем-то права. Слишком для многих само существование Джона представлялось досадной помехой их власти и будущим планам, чтобы можно было надеяться на то, что их оставят в покое.

Купцов тщательно допросили, но их пришлось отпустить, так как выяснилось, что убийца с двумя спутниками прибился к ним на Королевском тракте за день до прибытия в Винтерфелл. Держалась эта троица отдельно, ни с кем из каравана не сведя приятельских отношений, так что даже имен их никто не знал. Двое других успели исчезнуть перед приездом гвардейцев, оставив свои тюки, по большей части набитые соломой. Лорд Старк разослал людей на поиски, но шансы догнать беглецов были невелики.  
Сегодня Старки ели в большом чертоге. Только войдя под серые закопченные своды, Лианна поняла, почему: на почетном месте рядом с хозяином дома сидел величественный, мощный старик. Сам Джон Аррен почтил Винтерфелл своим присутствием.

Возможно, они с Недом успели переговорить, и разговор был непростой, подумала Лианна, глядя, с каким хмурым лицом ее брат смотрит в тарелку. Первое кушанье, похлебку из баранины, подали почти в полной тишине. 

— Надеюсь, ваше путешествие на Север прошло благополучно, милорд? — осведомилась Кейтилин, откладывая ложку, когда слуги начали вносить блюда с запеченной дичью. Она сидела с другой стороны от гостя. Лианна вспомнила, что лорд Аррен женился на ее младшей сестре.

— Вполне. Дикие просторы дают отдых глазам после скученности Королевской Гавани. В Орлином Гнезде почти так же пустынно. Моей супруге потребовалось время, чтобы там освоиться. А как вы, моя дражайшая свояченица? Не слишком ли суров местный климат для утонченной южной леди?

— Южная леди старается привыкнуть, — улыбнулась Кейтилин. Улыбка придавала обаяние ее обычно холодному лицу.

— «Семья, долг, честь», — закивал Аррен. — Узнаю Талли. Вы и моя дорогая Лиза, несомненно, должны служить примером для юных дев и молодых хозяек очага.  
Лианна так яростно проткнула вилкой кусок оленины на своей тарелке, что серебро зазвенело. Намек был слишком ясен. Выдержит ли Нед, когда жена и приемный отец насядут на него вдвоем?..

После трапезы брат пригласил лорда Аррена в горницу для беседы. Кейтилин приказала подать им подогретого вина и, пожелав приятного вечера, ушла к себе, но Лианну Аррен попросил остаться:

— Вопрос, который нам с лордом Старком необходимо обсудить, неприятен, но требует безотлагательного внимания. И поскольку он имеет прямое касательство к вам, миледи, и вашему будущему устроению, я почтительно настаиваю на вашем присутствии.

Лианна проследовала за ними в холодном яростном молчании. Когда за ними закрылась дверь горницы, Нед подвинул лорду Аррену кресло и сразу перешел в наступление:

— Джон, найди тех, кто покушался на моего племянника. Я не верю, что за этим может стоять Роберт. Но кто-то же подослал этого убийцу, кто-то…

— Достаточно к нему близкий, чтобы знать о том, почему ты так тщательно скрываешь спасенную сестру? — договорил за него Аррен, усаживаясь. Нед сел напротив. Лианна подошла к окну, не давая себе расслабиться пере предстоящей схваткой. — Думаю, ты прав, но таких людей немало. Когда Роберту донесли о ребенке, он ревел как бык, надо было постараться, чтобы ничего не услышать и не понять.

— Кто донес ему? — быстро спросила Лианна.

— Лорд Варис. Откуда он это узнал, неизвестно, но у Паука раскиданы сети по всем Семи Королевствам.

— Может, тогда он знает, кто пытался убить моего сына? — Лианна не смогла сдержать едкие нотки в голосе.

— Хотя бы и так, он вряд ли он об этом скажет, — отрезал Аррен. — Миледи, мне горько это говорить, но расследование, даже если будет проведено, ничем не поспособствует безопасности вашего сына. Скорее, наоборот, привлечет к нему излишнее и нежелательное внимание. А вот вы вполне можете гарантировать его относительное благополучие, если будете благоразумны.

— Джон. — Нед нахмурился. — Я не собираюсь выдавать сестру замуж против ее воли. Об этом и речи быть не может.

— Конечно, — кивнул Аррен, но Лианну не обманула его показная уступчивость. И она поняла, что не ошиблась, когда он продолжил: — Поэтому я и хотел поговорить с самой леди Лианной. Я помню вас, миледи, как девушку, иногда излишне увлекающуюся, но тем не менее вполне здравомыслящую, — он слегка поклонился. — Теперь же от вашей рассудительности зависит целых две жизни — ваша собственная и вашего сына.

Лианна скрестила руки на груди.

— И что я должна для этого сделать, по-вашему? Выйти за Роберта?

Лорд Аррен откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Выйти замуж — несомненно. Только, разумеется, не за Роберта. 

Он сложил пальцы домиком, наблюдая поверх них ошеломленное лицо Неда и ее собственное, на котором, Лианна не сомневалась, также были написаны все обуревавшие ее чувства.

— Не потому, что вы этого не хотите. Роберту этот брак тоже не нужен, хотя он пока не понимает этого, или делает вид, что не понимает. Он хочет быть благородным рыцарем, но теперь он — король. И его королева должна быть не просто женщиной и женой, а самим воплощением Матери в нашем мире. Ее репутация должна быть безупречна. Поэтому я целиком и полностью поддерживаю вас в решении не выходить за Роберта. 

Служанка внесла поднос с кувшином подогретого со специями вина, поставила его на столик у очага и наполнила три чаши. Лорд Аррен пригубил свою:

— Терпкое, но приятное, — одобрил он. 

— Добавить меду, м’лорд?

— Не нужно.

Нед дождался, когда служанка выйдет.

— Ты уже нашел для Роберта подходящую партию, — в его голосе не было вопроса.

Отпираться Аррен не стал:

— Разумеется. Тайвин Ланнистер присоединился к восстанию в последний момент, нужно привязать его к нам намного крепче. Так, чтобы у него не возникло соблазна поддержать когда-нибудь другого претендента. Его дочь Серсея будет отличной королевой и принесет Роберту богатое приданое.

— Тогда почему вы не хотите оставить в покое меня и Джона? — резко спросила Лианна. К своей чаше она даже не притронулась.

— Потому что Роберт и слышать не хочет о женитьбе на ком-нибудь другом, кроме вас. И чем дольше вы остаетесь незамужней, тем больше он укрепляется в этом неразумном намерении. Ваш отказ, который я ему уже озвучил, он считает проявлением женской стыдливости и уверен, что, как только вас избавят от бастарда и положат к нему в постель, вы будете сама не своя от счастья. Возможно даже, что попытка убийства — это не происки неких недоброжелателей, а просто кто-то захотел выслужиться перед новым королем. Теперь вы видите, Лианна, что побыстрей связать себя узами брака с подходящим человеком — в интересах не только королевства, но и вас и вашего сына.

— Кого же ты предлагаешь Лианне в мужья? – спросил Нед хмуро.

— Есть несколько вариантов. У Уолдера Фрея есть пара не пристроенных сыновей, да и сам он после смерти шестой жены ищет новую невесту…

— Ни за что! — для Лианны это было уже чересчур. 

—Джон, ты же не предлагаешь нам рассматривать это предложение на самом деле, — поддержал ее Нед. — Фрею больше семидесяти. И его нельзя считать верным союзником. Вспомни, что к Трезубцу он подошел, когда битва была уже выиграна.

— Не хочу вас обоих разочаровывать, но лучшие рыцари королевства обычно не рвутся под венец с девушками, родившими вне брака, — сухо сказал Аррен. — Хотя насчет Фрея ты, безусловно, прав, он вряд ли подойдет. С него станется вести свою игру, даже при том, что он — вассал Талли. Лин Корбрей будет лучшим союзом. Корбреи — мои вассалы, а сир Лин — второй сын. Он храбрый и искусный воин, но вечно нуждается в деньгах. Приданое заинтересует его больше доброго имени невесты.

— А еще он жесток и, говорят, предпочитает общество мальчиков, — Лианна не собиралась быстро сдаваться.

— Право, миледи, вам не стоит искать соринки в глазах других людей, — лорд Аррен казался рассерженным. — Если вас не устраивает сир Корбрей, Тайвин Ланнистер предложил своего сына.

— Цареубийцу?! — Нед был шокирован.

— Нет. Джейме был прощен Робертом и остается в Королевской Гвардии. Младшего. Тириона.

— Карлика?! Джон, это оскорбление.

Аррен устало покачал головой.

— Посмотри на это с другой стороны, Нед. Раз Джейме носит белое, наследником рано или поздно будет объявлен второй сын. Так что этот союз в итоге может оказаться самым выгодным. Но я понимаю все возражения, миледи, которые готовы сорваться с вашего языка, — обратился он к дрожащей от ярости Лианне. — Обдумайте все в спокойной обстановке, посоветуйтесь с братьями и леди Старк. Я не сомневаюсь, что в конце концов вы примете верное решение.  
Ей предложен выбор между стариком, мужеложцем и карликом. Губы Лианны презрительно скривились. Оставалось выяснить самое главное, то, ради чего она сможет вытерпеть любого из них.

— А мой сын? Если я приму одно из этих предложений, мой Джон останется со мной?

Аррен осушил свое вино. Пустая чаша зазвенела, когда он резко опустил ее на поднос.

— Боюсь, что это невозможно. Мне стоило большого труда уговорить Роберта не добиваться смерти ребенка. Но о том, чтобы оставить его с вами, и речи быть не может. Он будет передан на воспитание в один из верных мне Домов, а в возрасте двенадцати лет уйдет в Ночной Дозор.

Его слова прозвучали для Лианны, как вой ледяного ветра, промораживающего до самых костей.

— За что? — проговорила она помертвелыми губами. — Мой малыш только учится ходить и говорить, а вы уже хотите лишить его права на любовь и возможности однажды прижать к груди собственных детей. За какое преступление?

— А за какое преступление погибли его брат и сестра? — кустистые седые брови старика гневно сошлись на переносице. — Служить на Стене — участь куда лучше смерти. Ваш брат Бенджен вступил в Дозор по собственной воле. В любом случае, миледи, у вас нет права голоса в этом вопросе. Только в выборе будущего супруга. И очень советую с этим не тянуть.

Руки Лианны сжались в кулаки с такой силой, что заныли пальцы. Но она не могла его ударить. Это бы не спасло ее ребенка.

— Могу я уйти? — спросила она напряженным голосом и, не дожидаясь ответных кивков от Аррена и Неда, выбежала за дверь.

6

На следующий день лорд Аррен возвращался в Королевскую Гавань. Эддард Старк собрал отряд, чтобы проводить его часть пути по Королевскому тракту до замка Сервинов. Кейтилин прощалась с ними во дворе, улыбалась и что-то быстро говорила Аррену, наверно, передавала приветы сестре. Фыркали лошади, бряцала сбруя, гвардейцы выкрикивали приказы. Лианна отодвинулась от окна и захлопнула ставни, отрезая себя от всех этих лиц и звуков.

Кейтилин, наконец, перестала притворяться.

— Ваше поведение подвергает опасности нас всех, — резко сказала она, когда утром зашла объявить об отъезде Аррена, — а я должна думать о наследнике Винтерфелла и о будущих наших с лордом Старком детях. Я надеюсь, вы последуете доброму совету моего зятя и покинете замок как можно скорей.

В сумраке комнаты пахло зимними розами. Лианна всегда любила эти цветы, слуги знали об этом и носили их срезанными из оранжереи, меняли воду и убирали осыпавшиеся лепестки. Никто не подумал, что у нее теперь с этим запахом, с этим глубоким синим цветом связаны самые сладостные и самые печальные воспоминания. 

Букет, стоявший в вазе, еще был свежим, но маленькие пальчики Джона добрались до него, завладели одним из бутонов и теперь методично обрывали с него лепестки. Кроватка была уже усыпана ими, как ее родильное ложе в Башне Радости. Лианна подхватила сына на руки и расплакалась.

Наверное, ей стоило умереть на том ложе. Тогда Нед мог бы скрыть происхождение Джона, выдать его за своего бастарда или сына одного из своих погибших знаменосцев. Ее сын тогда никогда бы не узнал, что он король по праву, возможно даже, не узнал бы имя своей матери, но прожил бы долгую и счастливую жизнь.

Нед пообещал, что убедит Аррена позволить воспитывать Джона в Винтерфелле и отложить его вступление в ряды черных братьев хотя бы до пятнадцати лет. Но брат не в силах был ее утешить: если ее не будет рядом, может так случиться, что никто не встанет между Джоном и очередным убийцей.

В дверь поскреблись. Вошла старая Нэн с подносом, на котором исходили паром плошки сдобренной медом каши, и неизменным вязанием подмышкой. 

— Вкусная каша для маленького богатыря и его мамы, — объявила старуха. Лианна не спускалась сегодня к завтраку, но сомневалась, что может съесть хоть ложку. Щеки были влажными, а новые слезы уже подступали к глазам, и рыдания сжимали горло.

— Спасибо, Нэн, но я не голодна.

— Зато мое сладкое дитя голодно, не правда ли? — старуха улыбалась беззубым ртом. Лианна тайком вытерла слезы и понадеялась, что та не заметит ее состояния. — Вот молодец, — закудахтала няня, когда Джон, которого Лианна посадила перед тарелкой, резво ухватил ложку и потащил ко рту. — Кушай кашу, маленький мальчик, тогда вырастешь сильным, как настоящий Старк, и будешь сражаться с великанами, оборотнями и злыми колдунами. 

— Все они давно вымерли, — через силу проговорила Лианна. — Ему предстоит сражаться разве что с бандами одичалых.

— Я знаю про них много сказок, — старая Нэн села с вязанием в кресло. — Живут они за Стеной и не признают королевских законов, даже кичатся этим, называя себя вольным народом. Работать они не умеют, только воруют друг у друга. А когда в их землях становится совсем голодно, перебираются через Стену и крадут наше добро, коней и женщин…

— А как они вообще оказались за Стеной? — спросила Лианна без особого интереса, но рассказ старухи хоть немного отвлекал ее от отчаяния.

— Одни говорят, что они жили там всегда, и, когда Брандон Строитель воздвиг Стену, оказались по ту ее сторону. Но, думается мне, что это неправда. За Стеной ничего нет — лишь снега и глухие чащи, великаны и людоеды. Людям там приходится тяжко. Поэтому бегут туда лишь убийцы, насильники и воры, да еще дезертиры Ночного Дозора — те, кого королевское правосудие приговорило к смерти. Раз в столетие поднимается среди одичалых Король-за-Стеной и ведет свой народ покорять Семь Королевств. Но оголодавшие дикари с дубинками — не ровня в битве благородным рыцарям Семи Королевств в сверкающих доспехах и с острыми мечами и каждый раз терпят поражение. Немногие возвращаются в свои норы зализывать раны.

«Благородные рыцари», — вздохнула про себя Лианна. Для нее и Джона не осталось в этой земле ни благородства, ни правосудия. Так ли уж страшны по сравнению с этим дикари?.. Слезы высохли. Под монотонное бормотание старухи Лианна придвинула к себе плошку с кашей. 

Ночь выдалась звездная, но безлунная. Лианна оделась неброско и тепло: шерстяные чулки, штаны и рубаха, стеганый камзол, высокие сапоги. Поверх камзола она натянула тонкую кольчугу, вынесенную тайком из оружейной. Закутанного, как капустный кочан, Джона она закрыла полой подбитого мехом плаща. Лианна боялась, что ребенок будет плакать, недовольный, что его куда-то несут, вместо того, чтобы укладывать спать, но Джон молчал. Она осторожно выглянула в коридор. Стражник, которого вечером она угостила сладким вином, сидел на ступеньке лестницы, держа алебарду на коленях, и негромко похрапывал. С ребенком на руках она прошла мимо, не нарушив его сна. Двор освещали редкие факелы, она легко миновала их, держась в тени. В конюшне были загодя спрятаны седельные сумки с ковригами хлеба, кусками жареного мяса, яблоками и фляга с водой, достаточно для долгого пути. Но сначала Лианна заглянула в пустой темный арсенал. Миккен успел сделать копию ее короткого меча, который она уже окрестила «Разящим врагов». Второй меч получился даже меньше и тоньше первого, иголка по сравнению с массивными двуручниками, покоящимися на стойках. «Я сама буду учить тебя драться», — прошептала Лианна сыну, затыкая за пояс оба меча. Она уже решила, куда направится. Искать ее будут на Королевском тракте или на дороге к Белой Гавани. Никто не подумает, что она поедет через предгорья на Север, прямо к Стене. Лианна еще не знала, как переберется через нее, но если могут одичалые, то сможет и она. Предстоящий ей путь будет тяжелым и мрачным, и жизнь за Стеной наверняка — сплошной борьбой с голодом и холодом, но зато никакие короли и их наемные убийцы не дотянутся там до ее сына. «Ты будешь свободным», — шепнула она ему, направляя лошадь прямо в чащу Волчьего леса.


	3. Тормунд

1.

Тормунд Великанья Смерть, Медвежий Муж, Громовой Кулак, Медовый Король Красных Палат, Отец Тысяч и Собеседник Богов, ходил в набеги за Стену столько раз, что потерял счет, как не смог бы сосчитать волос в своей седеющей, но еще густой бороде. Он знал, что лучшее время для того, чтобы незамеченными миновать патрули ворон-дозорных — дождаться, чтобы красный глаз Вора поднялся высоко в небо, а луна спряталась за верхушками сосен. Знал не меньше дюжины мест, где Зачарованный лес подходил так близко к Стене, что можно было забраться почти на половину ее высоты по высокому страж-древу, как по лестнице. Нюхом чуял, в какой деревне поклонщиков все мужчины ушли в поля и на пастбища, оставив свое добро и мягких покорных женщин, которых матери не научили даже, как правильно держать нож. Настоящий мужчина крадет женщин в чужих краях, чтобы укрепить свой род, но южных слабачек Тормунд всегда оставлял своим товарищам. Сам он любил женщин горячих и своенравных, как медведицы или сумеречные кошки, а среди поклонщиков, торгующих дочерьми, как репой, таких и не водилось. Зато они ковали сталь, и их мечи и кинжалы были куда острее бронзового оружия вольного народа. А еще у них были шлемы и кольчуги, ожерелья и браслеты, чаши и кубки, пряности и шелка. Земля по воле богов родит для всех людей, но поклонщики захапали ее себе и построили Стену, чтобы отгородиться от вольного народа. Отобрать у них часть — не воровство, а справедливость. 

Отряд Тормунда состоял из четырех человек. Меньшим числом трудновато перебираться через Стену с добычей, а большой отряд привлек бы черных ворон-дозорных, как брошенный труп лошади со вспоротым брюхом — их крылатых тезок. Косматый Болли был обладателем самых зорких глаз и метким стрелком, Рыжему Хрору едва миновало пятнадцать и на щеках его золотился редкий пушок, но он был настолько силен, что мог бы перетащить через Стену тяжело груженый воз, а Ридн, копьеносица, тощая и твердая, как древесный корень, способна была проползти по отвесной скале, находя упоры для рук и ног там, где для кого другого были лишь гладкий камень и лед.   
Вор ярко сиял с темных небес, когда они набрели на высокую каменную хоромину, которую Косматый Болли сразу нарек «замком». Никто из них никогда не видел замков, хотя Тормунд подозревал, что замки настоящих южных лордов будут побольше. Обычно налетчики предпочитали залезать в хижины крестьян или ловить путников на пустошах Дара. Но Рыжий Хрор ударил себя кулаком в грудь и прорычал, что настоящим мужчинам страх неведом. Болли с ним согласился, Ридн заявила, что женщины куда храбрее мужиков и поэтому она пойдет первой, а Тормунд прикинул, как будет звучать новое прозвище «Покоритель Замков», и ему понравилось.

Им повезло. Хозяева «замка» отсутствовали — наверняка отправились бухаться на коленки перед своим лордом или королем. Стражника Болли снял одной стрелой. В кузнице нашлись две настоящие стальные кольчуги, полдюжины мечей и несколько затейливо украшенных кинжалов. А в погребе — два бочонка сладкого южного вина. 

— Хар-р-р! — Тормунд выбил пробку, и красная ароматная струя ударила ему прямо в нёбо. Потом бочонок перехватил Болли, но Хрор пнул его под локоть. Вино пролилось, Болли и Хрор сцепились прямо на полу, а Ридн шепотом обзывала их болванами. Наконец, Тормунд разнял их, наградив обоих тумаками.

— Спятили, парни? Хотите, чтобы сюда слетелись все вороны из Черного замка?! 

— Пошли уже отсюда, — поддержала его Ридн, прижимая к себе уцелевший бочонок. — По дороге допьем.

— Раскомандовалась тут, — огрызнулся Болли, потирая ушибленное в схватке плечо. — Я свободный человек, где хочу, там и пью!

Но наружу все-таки полез, за ним без разговоров отправился Хрор. Тормунд подсадил Ридн и перехватил поудобнее собственный мешок.

Второй бочонок они прикончили, устроившись в каменной складке меж двух холмов, укрытой от снега и ветра и заросшей густым боярышником. Сначала старый пень гвардейской сосны почти в полтора обхвата послужил им столом, а затем выемки между его корней — изголовьем. Виноград не растет за Стеной, вольный народ привычен к меду и перебродившему козьему молоку. Неудивительно поэтому, что они упились и не заметили, как вино ударило в голову и сковало ноги. И уснули там же, где и пили, вповалку, и не выставив часового.

Тормунду снились замки поклонщиков, один другого выше, он взбирался по отвесной стене, уверенный, что наверху ждет гора золота, но тут прямо над ним возник рыцарь в сверкающих железных латах и взмахнул мечом. Лезвие со свистом рассекло воздух, Тормунд инстинктивно откатился в сторону… и проснулся. Прямо перед носом из земли торчал длинный меч, разминувшийся с его телом лишь на пару дюймов. Тормунд вскочил на ноги, молча благодаря богов за свое почти звериное чутье, в который раз спасшее ему жизнь, но рыцарь, чье оружие застряло в каменистой почве, не дал ему дотянуться до своего меча. Кулак в латной перчатке с размаху обрушился на его голову, и Тормунд снова оказался на земле.

Когда он во второй раз открыл глаза, голова разламывалась. Он не мог пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой — тело было туго стянуто веревками. А когда зрение со сна прояснилось, увидел, что его товарищи валяются рядом, окровавленные и неподвижные. Тяжелый сапог ударил его по ребрам. Обладатель сапога был в стальном шлеме и нагруднике, надетом поверх черного дублета, и вся остальная одежда его тоже была черной. «Проклятые вороны!» Тормунд уткнулся в землю, покрытую тонким слоем выпавшего с вечера снега. Летнюю порошу пятнали четкие следы, уводящие к ограбленному ими замку. Следы, которые они позабыли уничтожить. Поняв, что удача его оставила, Тормунд тихо зарычал.

2.

Два дозорных ухватили его подмышки и поволокли к тому самому пню, от которого еще исходил винный запах, казавшийся вечером таким дивным, а сейчас вызывавший только рвотные позывы. Одна радость, что мучиться ему оставалось недолго — третий солдат уже обнажил длинный меч.

— Кто этот человек, и по какому праву вы собираетесь казнить его без суда?

Голос был женский, нежный и повелительный одновременно. «Какая-нибудь южная леди с кожей белой, как молоко, и мягкими беспомощными ручками. Только откуда она тут взялась?» Хватка солдат ослабла, и Тормунд повалился тюком на землю. 

— Миледи? — голос командующего отрядом был полон изумления. — Кто вы и что делаете в этой глуши одна?

— Я — Лианна Старк из Винтерфелла. Еду в Черный замок проведать своего брата Бенджена. Вы не ответили на мой вопрос — кто были эти люди?

Тормунд медленно повернул голову. Сидящую на лошади леди — девчонку немногим старше Хрора, закутанную в темный плащ, — уже окружили дозорные. Лианна Старк. Тормунд ни разу не встречал никого из этого надменного и жестокого рода, правившего землями к Югу от Стены не одну тысячу лет, но наслышан был, как и почти каждый из вольного народа. Матери пугают малых детей Старками так же, как и вороньими патрулями, а когда дети вырастают, узнают об Артосе Старке, убившем в битве короля вольного народа Раймунда, о Брандоне Старке, убившем в поединке Баэля Барда, бывшего на самом деле его отцом, о чем южнее Стены предпочли забыть, и множество других кровавых историй. О внешности Старков тоже рассказывали — темные волосы, длинное лицо и серые глаза, и девчонка этому описанию полностью соответствовала.

— Это одичалые разбойники, миледи. Они перелезли через Стену и ограбили усадьбу Бранчей. Вам, миледи, не следовало отправляться в Черный Замок одной, без охраны. В Даре ныне небезопасно. Позвольте, мы завершим казнь и проводим вас.

— Ты одичалый? — девчонка рассматривала Тормунда с каким-то напряженным любопытством. «А она симпатичная, — подумал он, — особенно если бы улыбалась почаще». — Вы и правда перелезли через Стену?

— На колени перед леди, невежа, — один из солдат ухватил его за веревки. Тормунд боднул его в живот и откатился в сторону.

— Хар-р-р! — сплюнул он, приподнявшись, насколько смог. Плевок прожег снежное месиво перед ним, окрасив розовым. Он потрогал языком зубы: два передних шатались. — Я — вольный человек, и товарищи мои были свободными людьми. Вольный народ Стеной не удержишь. Можете убить меня, как и их, раз вы такие трусы, что сражаетесь только со спящими и связанными, но на колени перед вами я не встану.

— Вы сами видите, миледи, — повторил солдат, поднимая меч, но девчонка остановила его властным движением руки:

— Вы хотите убить его, даже не допросив? Может, с ними было гораздо больше людей, чем вы поймали здесь. Может, сейчас они готовятся напасть на других вассалов моего брата, лорда Старка. Вам нужно отвести его в Черный замок или в Винтерфелл.

«Экая гордячка!» Тормунд залюбовался ею, забыв на мгновение, что сам находится на волосок от смерти. 

Командир ворон хмыкнул: 

— Да он скорее откусит себе язык, чем станет отвечать на вопросы. Знаю я их. Дерутся как герои, и каждый сам себе голова. И потом, леди Лианна, у нас нет лишних лошадей. Его придется вести пешком, а это нас сильно задержит. 

— Мне и моему сыну тоже тяжела быстрая езда, — девчонка — Лианна Старк — поправила плащ, и Тормунд увидел закутанного в меха карапуза у нее на коленях. — Поедем медленней.

На этот раз командир ворон не решился возразить. Пленника подняли и перерезали веревки, стягивающие ноги. 

3.

— Как тебя зовут?

Девчонка придержала лошадь, чтобы ехать рядом с идущим пешком Тормундом. Командир ворон нахмурился, но не стал ей препятствовать.

— Хар-р! — один зуб у него все-таки выпал, но такая мелочь никогда не помешала бы Тормунду перечислить все свои титулы: — Перед тобой, девочка, Тормунд Великанья Смерть, он же Краснобай, он же Трубящий в Рог, а также Громовой Кулак, Медвежий Муж, Медовый Король Красных Палат, Собеседник Богов и Отец Тысяч!

Девчонка озадаченно захлопала ресницами. Красивыми длинными ресницами. Один из дозорных фыркнул:

— Вы больше его слушайте, миледи, он вам и не такое расскажет! Медвежий муж, вот умора!

— Тормунд Великанья Смерть никогда не врет! — заявил Тормунд оскорблено. — Могу рассказать, как это было. Стояла холодная зима…

Лошадь, к которой он был привязан, ускорила шаг, дернув его вперед, и он чуть не откусил себе язык на последнем слове. Дозорный расхохотался.

— Вы его знали раньше? — спросила Лианна.

— Нет, но он наверняка один из их атаманов. Такие по большей части беспробудно пьют и бахвалятся своим геройством. А в битве бегут, поджав хвост.

Тормунд разозлился.

— Развяжи мне руки, ворона, и верни меч, и поглядим, кто из нас подожмет хвост!

Дозорный расхохотался, пришпорил лошадь и Тормунд полетел лицом в грязь.

— Остановитесь! 

Голос девчонки прозвучал повелительно, как удар хлыста. Лошадь остановилась как вкопанная. Тормунд с трудом поднялся на ноги.

— Езжайте медленней, — сказала Лианна холодно. — Мне трудно за вами успевать.

Они снова пошли бок о бок — он пешком, она верхом.

— Я слышала о вас много историй.

Тормунд прекратил безуспешные попытки очистить бороду о плечо и поднял на нее взгляд.

— И что же рассказывают о нас поклонщики? Что мы пьем кровь и едим младенцев?

Девчонка кивнула.

— А еще, что вы постоянно воруете, убиваете безо всякой причины, торгуете людьми и спите с Иными.

— Тьфу! — вот же придумают клятые поклонщики! — Неправда это.

— А остальное?

— Мы — свободные люди. Никто не правит нами потому, что он чей-то там сын. Хочешь добиться уважения вольного народа — покажи, что ты храбрый, умный и ловкий. Убей врага, вернись из набега с добычей, укради красивую девушку. Вы называете нас ворами и убийцами, а сами только и умеете, что кланяться.

— А если девушка не хочет, чтобы ее украли? 

Тормунд осклабился.

— У наших девушек есть ножи, и они умеют ими пользоваться. Свободная женщина не даст себя украсть тому, кого не захочет.

Девчонка закусила губу — хорошенькие у нее губки! — и замолчала, задумавшись. Ребенок, сидевший в седле перед ней, завозился и захныкал, и она принялась напевать ему что-то успокаивающее. Лошадь ее прибавила шаг, и Тормунд, цепким взглядом ощупывавший ее закутанную в плащ фигуру, увидел выглядывающие из-под полы ножны меча.

На ночь они остановились в деревне. Тормунд вертел головой, высматривая жителей, но дома были пусты, а некоторые — сильно разрушены. Наверно, кто-то из вольного народа побывал тут недавно. Отряд разместился внутри бревенчатой гостиницы с обрушившейся крышей, но сохранившимся очагом, в котором разожгли огонь. Лошадей привязали к стволам яблонь, в изобилии росших вокруг. 

Тормунд валялся на земляном полу, стараясь поудобнее пристроить стертые веревкой руки. Он вспомнил Болли, Хрора и Ридн, чьи трупы дозорные наспех закидали камнями. Остается надеяться, что по эту сторону Стены несожженные покойники не встанут, чтобы наказать его за то, что он провалил вылазку. Тормунд слегка приободрился. Он, по крайней мере, жив, а значит, не все потеряно. 

Ночь выдалась темной. В красноватых отблесках очага дозорные поили лошадей, чистили оружие, разогревали еду. Пленнику ни мяса, ни вина из походных фляг не предложили, впрочем, он и не ожидал этого. Девчонка Старков, укрывшись плащом, кормила ребенка. Мужчины бросали на нее заинтересованные взгляды. Среди вольного народа судачили, что воронам отрезают мужское хозяйство, когда берут на Стену, но кое-кто из солдат явно был готов пойти дальше подмигиваний и сальных улыбочек, пока командир не допускающим возражений тоном не отправил всех спать, предварительно выставив у лошадей часового. 

Костер постепенно угасал. Всякие шорохи прекратились, и слышно было лишь ровное дыхание спящих. Тормунд как раз прикидывал, сможет ли незаметно подползти к еще горячим углям и пережечь веревки, когда девчонка вдруг оказалась рядом с ним.

— Как ты перелез через Стену? — спросила она почти беззвучным шепотом.

— Тебе-то что с того, пигалица? — огрызнулся Тормунд. Шла бы уже эта леди, которая подкрадывается бесшумно, как разведчик, себе спать. Но девчонка не обиделась.

— Я ее видела, — голос ее звучал отчего-то грустно. — Говорят, в ней семьсот футов, она выше самых высоких гвардейских сосен, и везде гладкий, почти отвесный лед. Я проехала вдоль нее почти десять миль и так и не поняла, как попасть на ту сторону.

— Тебе — через ворота, — хмыкнул Тормунд. Вот же бедовая девка, за Стену ей захотелось! И куда только братец-лорд смотрит... — У тебя ж брат в Черном замке. Это меня проклятые вороны пропустят обратно только с головой, отделенной от тела.

— Мой брат отправит меня обратно в Винтерфелл. А я хочу стать свободной.

Даже в темноте Тормунд почувствовал, как исказилось ее лицо. Она помолчала, а потом наклонилась к самому его уху:

— Помоги мне перебраться на ту сторону, и я освобожу тебя.

Тормунд застыл в изумлении, но только на миг.

4.

Веревки она перерезала быстро и споро. Тормунд размял затекшие запястья и принял меч с коротким и тонким, но острым клинком. 

— Я отвлеку часового, — прошептала девчонка. Лианна, вспомнил он. — Ты его оглушишь. Мы отвяжем лошадей и сбежим.

Тормунд покладисто кивнул. Его собственный план слегка отличался, но ни к чему разочаровывать благородную леди, которая тешит себя иллюзиями. Еще успеется.

— Иди, отвлекай. Я пока свой мешок найду.

Когда он на цыпочках вышел под яблони, с мешком за спиной и двумя мечами, своим и девчонки, в руках, Лианна, неуверенно улыбаясь, объясняла часовому, что ей с ребенком нужно отойти по нужде.

— Давайте, я вас провожу, миледи, — оживился часовой. Факел, воткнутый в землю рядом с ним, давал больше копоти, чем света. — Одной в темноте ходить опасно.

И он потянулся потрепать ее по щеке. Лианна сделала быстрый шаг назад.

— Не стоит.

— Леди, путешествующая в одиночестве, не должна быть такой скромницей. Потом, здесь и волки водятся.

Лианна встретилась взглядом с бесшумно стоящим за его спиной Тормундом и улыбнулась шире.

— Я их не боюсь. Я сама — волчица.

Красивая, подумал Тормунд, отводя руку для удара. Красивая и дикая, не скажешь даже, что поклонщица. Но улыбка исчезла с ее лица, а глаза округлились, когда дозорный захрипел, а из груди у него показалось стальное острие.

— Ты должен был его оглушить! 

— Так надежнее, — коротко ответил Тормунд, вытирая меч о черный плащ мертвой вороны.

— А если услышат? — Лианна, зло сверкая глазами, кивнула на бревенчатое строение, скрывавшее еще четыре тела.

— Не услышат. Некому уже.

Убивать ворон было приятно. Острый нож входил в незащищенное горло, как в масло, отправляя их к праотцам прямо из мира снов. Но девчонка вся затряслась, прижимая к себе сына, и с некоторым недоумением Тормунд разглядел, что она плачет. 

— Среди них, что, были твои родственники? — спросил он.

— Старки всегда поддерживали Ночной Дозор. И эти люди не сделали мне ничего плохого! А из-за меня их зарезали во сне, как свиней. 

— А ты от нескольких капель крови готова упасть в обморок? — разозлился Тормунд. — Таким нежным у нас не место. Вороны убили моих товарищей, а свободный человек имеет право на месть. И потом, если бы я оставил их в живых, они догнали бы нас в два счета. Или леди Старк передумала и хочет вернуться в Винтерфелл?

Лианна молчала, слышно было только тяжелое дыхание. Потом резким движением вытерла щеки.

— Поехали, — сказала она.

— Погоди, девочка.

Тормунд выдернул факел из земли и поднес к торчащей между бревен пакле. 

— Уважим мертвецов. — «Хотя Болли, Хрору и Ридн они такой чести не оказали». 

— Ты боялся, что нас услышат. А что увидят, не боишься?

— Мы уже далеко будем, — проследив за тоненькой золотистой змейкой пламени, вгрызшегося в стену, Тормунд подошел к лошадям. — Кто если и увидит, решит, что само от очага загорелось или молния ударила. И запомни, девочка, Тормунд Великанья Смерть ничего не боится!

Лианна на это только фыркнула. Она уже была в седле. Тормунд вскочил на лошадь, и в следующий миг они понеслись прочь.

Тучи разошлись, открыв усыпанное звездами небо. Позади всадников распускался огненный цветок, а голубой глаз в созвездии Ледяного Дракона указывал им путь на север.


	4. Лютоволчица

1.

— Ну и что благородная леди Старк забыла за Стеной?

— Я не леди Старк. Титул принадлежит жене моего старшего брата.

Весь день они скакали по безлюдной, продуваемой холодными ветрами каменистой долине. Бледно-синяя полоса на горизонте постепенно превращалась в колоссальный утес, уходящий на восток и запад и терявшийся в дымке пасмурного дня. Небо затянуло тучами, снег сменился дождем, но к вечеру снова подморозило, и редкие деревья, облитые замерзшей влагой, казались вырезанными из хрусталя. «В мороз труднее забираться?» — встревожено спросила Лианна. «Нет, даже легче. Когда эта махина плачет от тепла, немудрено соскользнуть. Дотронешься только, и сразу трещины ползут под руками. Я так двух верхолазов потерял. На самую высокую скалу забирались, что горные козлы, а вот поди ж ты. Это с виду эта Стена ледяная, а на самом деле напоена кровью».

На ночь они спрятались в небольшой выемке в холме, достаточной, чтобы укрыть двух человек и их лошадей. Стена была уже так близко, что закрывала собой всю северную часть неба. 

Костер разводить не стали: «Ты же не хочешь к воронам, верно?» — пробурчал бородач Тормунд. Лианна исподволь наблюдала за ним — за первым встреченным ею одичалым. Правда, когда она один раз назвала его так в лицо, он обиделся и заявил, что, раз она собирается жить среди вольного народа, то должна забыть оскорбительную кличку, данную поклонщиками. « Но ведь «поклонщики» — тоже кличка», — возразила она. «Так вы и вправду на коленки бухаетесь почем зря, не так, что ли? А мы — не дикие звери, просто люди, которые хотят жить, как им нравится, а не по указке». В тот раз Лианна прикусила язычок. Именно это она и пыталась для себя решить. С одной стороны, он зарезал спящих — и не чувствовал по этому поводу ни малейших угрызений совести. С другой — те, кто убил маленьких Эйгона и Рейнис, которые защититься могли еще меньше, чем дозорные во сне, и тот, кто хотел убить Джона, назывались людьми цивилизованными. «В любом случае, — подумала она, — по эту сторону Стены я всегда могу от него ускакать». Тормунд был намного тяжелее и держался в седле хуже, а Лианна в Винтерфелле могла соревноваться в скорости с мастером над конями. Но лошадей придется оставить здесь, и, как только они переберутся на другую сторону, Лианна и Джон окажутся полностью в его власти. Разве только она сможет выстоять против дикаря на мечах. 

— Ну ты же все равно благородная леди, и звать тебя Старк, — хмыкнул Тормунд. Вытащил из мешка — ее мешка, между прочим, — кусок жареного мяса и запихнул в рот целиком. Зачавкал, шумно проглотил и вытер масляные губы рукой. Провизия, которую Лианна взяла с собой из Винтерфелла, подходила к концу, но за Стеной, в Зачарованном Лесу, как назвал его Тормунд, они смогут поохотиться. — Тебе положено ходить в шелках, вышивать там… ублажать какого-нибудь лорда, которому тебя отдадут в жены. А тебе, выходит, приключений захотелось?

Лианна пригладила волосы насытившегося Джона. Все путешествие он вел себя идеально, будто понимая, что матери сейчас не до его капризов. Только тихо хныкал, когда уставал от долгой езды и хотел есть. Кормила она его, как можно плотнее завернувшись в плащ, но одичалый никакого нездорового внимания к ней в эти моменты не проявлял: не прятал глаз, но и не пялился откровенно, как солдаты. Будь на его месте кто-то другой, а не смахивающий на медведя косматый мужик поперек себя шире, который, не задумываясь, режет глотки, она бы назвала такое поведение деликатным. 

— Мой муж мертв, — сказала она просто. — И люди, что убили его, хотят убить и нашего сына. Я хочу, чтобы он жил и был счастлив, и не хочу приключений.

Тормунд пару мгновений смотрел на нее, а потом расплылся в щербатой улыбке:

— Врешь. Приключений ты тоже хочешь, — и неожиданно для себя, Лианна рассмеялась.

— А что означают твои прозвища? — спросила она чуть позже. — Или ты их просто себе придумал?

— Хар-р! Какая любопытная девчонка! И глупая. Прозвища оттого и прозвища, что называют ими героев за их подвиги. А подвигам Тормунда Великаньей Смерти нет числа!

— Тебя зовут Великаньей Смертью за то, что ты убил великана? Они на самом деле живут за Стеной? — Лианне стало по-настоящему интересно.

— Конечно, живут. Далеко на севере. Они плоховато видят и не любят, когда под ногами бегает много мелких тварей, вроде людей.

— Старая Нэн рассказывала, — вспомнила Лианна, — сказку про мальчика, который спрятался в сапог великана, чтобы тот его не нашел и не убил. Говорила, что великаны сражаются огромными мечами и на обед съедают целого быка.

— Горазды вы, южане, выдумывать небылицы. Нет у великанов ни сапог, ни мечей. Шубы у них свои растут, почитай как у медведей, а кожа дубовая, как подметка. Не нужны им ни одежда, ни обувь. Да и мяса не едят, все больше корешки всякие, репу там, брюкву… Нормальные парни, в общем, можно иметь дело.

— А зачем ты тогда убил одного из них?

— Он приревновал меня к своей жене, — подмигнул Тормунд. — А я только заглянул к ней погреться. Но когда великан впадает в ярость, с ним не очень-то можно объясниться. Пришлось оставить добрую женщину вдовой. Ну ничего, я ее потом утешил. А ты что, хочешь приглядеть среди них себе нового мужа? Не советую. Хозяйство у них великовато для человеческих женщин, порвут, как пить дать. Вот наоборот — наоборот бывает…

— И не думала, — бросила Лианна. От его шуток она смутилась и разозлилась одновременно. — Просто стало интересно. Вдруг мы их встретим.

— Не встретим, скорее всего. Их земли далеко, за Клыками Мороза. Мало что способно заставить их стронуться с места.

— Джорамун протрубил в Рог Зимы и поднял из земли великанов, — пробормотала Лианна строку из старинной легенды.

— Кое-что вы все-таки помните, — одобрил Тормунд.

От холода клонило в сон. Лианна плотнее запахнула плащ, укутывая прижавшегося к ней Джона почти с головой.

— А кого мы можем встретить? — спросила она. — Оборотней?

— Этих можем. 

Лианна сжала Джона так крепко, что он пискнул. Старая Нэн рассказывала про оборотней не меньше страшных сказок, чем про великанов.

— Хотя вряд ли, — прибавил Тормунд, — их и так немного, и живут они все наособицу. А что ты так всполошилась? Нормальные они, есть похуже, есть получше — как все люди. Я против оборотней ничего не имею. С одной как-то в набег ходил — ее зверем был горный козел, и сама она лазила по отвесным скалам, как козочка…

— В войне за мыс Дракона Старки сражались с оборотнями и Детьми Леса, — Лианне вспомнились уроки мейстера Валиса. — «Когда последний оплот Короля-Варга пал, его сыновья были преданы мечу вместе с его животными и древовидцами, а дочери стали наградой завоевателей». 

— Дочери, говоришь, стали наградой? — хмыкнул Тормунд. — Ну, тогда и среди вас есть оборотни, это как пить дать.

— Это было много тысяч лет назад, — внезапный приступ паники у Лианны уже прошел. Кого бы они ни встретили, она с этим справится, пусть пока и не знает, как. А сейчас у нее уже слипались глаза, и голова клонилась на грудь. Тормунд это заметил:

— Ты спи, давай, лучше. Завтра нам самим придется побыть горными козлами. Прямо с рассвета…

И сам быстро последовал собственному совету. Последним, что услышала Лианна, засыпая, был его размеренный храп.

2.

Когда Тормунд ее растолкал, и они вылезли из своего укрытия, темное небо над головой все еще было усыпано звездами. Лишь на востоке оно чуть побледнело и подсветилось розовым. По верху Стены уже кое-где искрил голубым лед, у подножия он был покрыт слоями земли и грязи и в предутреннем сумраке казался почти черным. Лошадей пришлось оставить привязанными в ночном укрытии. «Лучше пусть до них доберутся волки, чем вороны, — сказал Тормунд, — иначе на той стороне нас будут ждать тепленькими. Воронам-то не приходится лазать по веревке. Жаль, нет времени и рук, чтобы забить коней и освежевать. Столько мяса пропадет…»

— Как мы будем взбираться? — спросила Лианна, когда они подошли совсем близко. Уже было видно, что поверхность Стены не гладкая — от стыков огромных блоков змеились трещины, а ручейки талой воды промыли во льду желобки иной раз до нескольких футов в обхвате. 

— Взбираться буду я, — Тормунд уже потрошил свой мешок, вытаскивая свернутую кольцом веревку с навязанными петлями, башмаки с костяными шипами на подошвах, каменный молоток и связку роговых колышков. — Привяжу наверху веревку и сброшу тебе. Сможешь по ней залезть?

Лианна раньше никогда не лазила выше, чем на деревья в богороще, но все равно уверенно кивнула. Она сможет, должна, раз другого пути нет. Оставшись внизу, она наблюдала, как одичалый карабкался по каменистому склону, из которого вырастала Стена. Добравшись до почти вертикальной ледяной поверхности, он остановился и стал вырубать опору для рук. Потом всем телом прижался к Стене и плавно подтянулся. Шипы на башмаках впивались в лед, давая опору ногам. Там, где вовсе было не за что зацепиться, Тормунд пускал в дело молоток и колья. Потом он добрался до гребня между двумя промоинами, оседлал его и пополз быстрее. Когда солнце поднялось выше и блеск льда начал резать глаза, Лианна присела на камень, чтобы покормить Джона. Но время от времени она вскидывала голову к маленькой темной фигурке, едва заметной в кристальном сиянии. 

День уже перевалил за полдень, когда вниз спустилась примитивно связанная веревочная лестница. Лианна туго привязала Джона к себе и вставила ногу в первую петлю. Даже так лезть вверх было нелегко. Веревка опасно раскачивалась, а от Стены шел лютый холод, от которого болели пальцы. Два раза нога Лианны выскальзывала из петли, и ей приходилось подтягиваться на руках. На ладонях появились ссадины, оставлявшие на веревке красноватые пятна. Вниз она боялась смотреть и в какой-то момент утратила представление о том, сколько проползла, и сколько еще осталось. Она висела в холодной белизне, не видя ни земли, ни неба, переводила дыхание, давая короткий отдых ноющим мышцам, когда почувствовала, что узел шарфа, которым был примотан к ней сын, начал ослабевать. Вскрикнув в ужасе, она крепко обхватила Джона, второй рукой продолжая цепляться за веревку, но двигаться дальше было немыслимо. Она крикнула громче, потом еще раз, а потом просто висела, прижимая к себе сына и стараясь не думать о том, что одичалый мог бросить их и уйти, и тогда они будут висеть здесь, пока руки ее не разожмутся от холода и усталости. Прошла, наверное, вечность, когда она услышала стук ледоруба.

— Эй, девочка, ты что застряла? — Тормунд держался за вбитый в лед чуть выше ее головы колышек. Несколько веревочных колец обвивали его пояс. — Давай, поднажми. Осталось всего ничего. Мы не можем торчать наверху до вечера. Вороньи замки отсюда далеко, но и тут, бывает, патрули случаются. 

— Я б-боюсь. Что он упад-дет. — У Лианны так стучали зубы, что она сама не слышала своих слов, но Тормунд, похоже, все понял с первого взгляда и стал разматывать страховочный пояс. 

— Давай его сюда, — и добавил, когда Лианна заколебалась, испуганно глядя на него: — Да не бойся, не уроню. У меня своих таких двое, и еще дочка. Похожи на меня, сорванцы, ну, их мать так уверяет. Ещё несколько лет, и поведу их в набеги, а может, и твоего вместе с ними.

Когда Джон был плотно замотан в веревочный кокон до самых подмышек, Тормунд подергал лестницу и удовлетворенно крякнул:

— Выдержит. Заберусь и подниму твоего мальца. А потом тебя, если ты совсем сама никак.

— Нет, я справлюсь.

Джон висел на веревке как шарик и, похоже, вовсе не боялся. Лианна дождалась, пока Тормунд втянул его наверх, и ее руки и ноги вновь обрели подвижность. Ползти действительно осталось немного. Тормунд помог ей перебраться через наметенный с краю сугроб, и она растянулась на льду.

Наверху Стена оказалась шире Королевского тракта. Тысячи лет постоянного таяния и замерзания сделали проходящую по ней тропу неровной и скользкой. Джон уже облюбовал маленькую ледяную горку и катался с нее, вереща от восторга. Лианна встала, все еще дрожа после трудного подъема, и поглядела вниз. Казалось, что она видит весь Север, от предгорий и пустошей Дара до Винтерфелла и дальше, до самого Перешейка, прячущегося в лесах и топях. Молочная дымка скрадывала очертания земли: дороги проглядывали кое-где темным пунктиром, возникали и пропадали голубые ниточки рек, еще дальше ярко взблескивало Длинное озеро. Лианна долго глядела в ту сторону, силясь рассмотреть за водной гладью Волчий лес и серые башни родного замка, а потом повернулась и подошла к другому краю. Солнце стояло еще высоко, но к северу от Стены лежала длинная, глубокая тень. И от самого подножия, насколько хватало глаз, мрачным ковром расстилался лес. Острый взгляд Лианны выхватил несколько страж-деревьев, растущих прямо изо льда, а дальше деревья становились выше и мощнее. Если где-то там, среди плотных зарослей, и находились поля, реки и людские поселения, увидеть их было невозможно. Зато легко можно было представить рыскающих меж толстых стволов огромных медведей, сумеречных котов и лютоволков. Лианне даже показалось, что она слышит отдаленный волчий вой. Она решительно сжала губы. «Я тоже волчьей крови».

Тормунд подошел к ней и приобнял за плечи. 

— Не вешай нос, девочка. Худшее уже позади, — пар от дыхания оседал инеем на его усах и бороде, добавляя в них седины. — Дальше будет легче.

— Что это за место? — спросила она, указывая вниз, на тесно переплетенные деревья.

— Хар-р! Это наша земля, земля вольного народа. Здесь лежат кости наших предков и живут наши боги. А вороны кличут этот край Зачарованным Лесом. 

3.

Дорог в Зачарованном Лесу, конечно, не было. Деревья теснились друг к другу так, что землю у корней всегда окутывал сумрак. Звериные тропы появлялись будто из ниоткуда и также неожиданно исчезали, разбегаясь от нор и ручьев подобно ветвям раскидистого дерева. Как Тормунд в них разбирался и решал, какой из них следовать, Лианна не знала. Шли они медленно, постоянно петляли, но, тем не менее, уверенно продвигались на север. Тормунд, зайдя вперед, обошел свои старые ловушки и нашел в одной из них оленя, правда, волки к этому времени оставили от него лишь кости, рога и копыта. Пару раз Лианна замечала серые высверки вдали между деревьев, но не была уверена, что ей это не кажется. 

Потом на тропу перед ними выскочил заяц. На летнем снегу, слегка присыпавшем землю, хорошо выделялись черные кончики ушей. Заяц залез в кустарник и, кося одним глазом на людей, потянулся к тонкой ветке с нежной зеленоватой корой. Лианна наклонилась за камнем. Целилась она точно, но зверек был начеку, и камень только чиркнул по белой шкурке, когда он сиганул прочь. Лианна вздохнула:

— Если бы у меня был лук…

— Сделаем тебе лук.

Когда начало темнеть, тропа вывела их на полянку. Белоствольные чардрева обступали ее плотным кольцом, и на каждом был вырезан лик. Лианна смотрела на них, затаив дыхание. Даже в Волчьем лесу она не видела столько священных деревьев сразу. У одного лик был скорбным, у другого — разгневанным, у третьего из глаз кровавыми слезами тек красный сок. Чардрево рядом с Лианной как будто улыбалось. 

— Остановимся здесь, — возвестил Тормунд. — Святое место, самое безопасное.

Посреди полянки они обнаружили старое, засыпанное землей кострище, и развели небольшой огонь. Лианна протянула к нему озябшие ладони. Голодное воображение нарисовало ей жарящегося над костром зайца, и она сглотнула слюну.

— Куда мы направляемся?

— Где-то в дне пути отсюда деревня, у меня там родичи. Приютят тебя. Если, конечно, не захочешь пойти со мной и стать хозяйкой Красных Палат, — он ухмыльнулся. — Если бы я тебя украл, прямиком туда бы повез.

— Но это я тебя украла, — Лианна уже привыкла к его скабрезным шуткам и понимала, что дальше слов и подмигиваний дело не зайдет. Не зря, видать, его прозвали Краснобаем. И, хотя одичалого ей также трудно было представить своим мужем, как, к примеру, медведя, но товарищем он был отличным. — И я не хочу за тебя замуж. Потом, ты ведь уже женат, — добавила она, встретив его удивленный взгляд. — Ты говорил, у тебя есть сыновья и дочь. Значит, и жена есть.

— Мужчина может иметь столько жен, на скольких у него будет хватать сил. Но если жена останется им недовольна, может и укоротить кое-что, — со смешком признал он. — Наши женщины сызмальства учатся владеть ножом, и не только им. Но ты тоже девица не промах. Украдет тебя какой-нибудь великий воин, как пить дать. Хотя где ты найдешь более великого воина, чем я?..

— Меня уже украл великий воин. Принц. Я была его женой, и больше не хочу ни за кого замуж.

В беспорядочном сплетении ветвей ей увиделся вдруг призрачный профиль Рейгара. Лианна погладила маленькую ручку сына, прильнувшего к ней под плащом, и прошептала: «Мой маленький принц».

— Что, прям-таки украл? 

Лианна кивнула.

— Наш был человек, — сказал Тормунд удовлетворенно, будто бы не замечая ее внезапной грусти. — Хоть и принц. У вольного народа нет принцев и лордов, передающих власть своим сыновьям. Каждый должен доказывать сам, чего он стоит.

— У вас есть короли, — возразила Лианна. — Короли-за-Стеной.

— Со времен Раймунда Рыжебородого не было такого вождя, кто смог бы объединить под своей властью весь вольный народ. Хотя я вполне могу стать следующим! Ты все еще уверена, что не хочешь за меня?

Лианна неожиданно для себя рассмеялась и покачала головой. 

Вдруг лицо Тормунда исказилось, и он произнес что-то на незнакомом ей гортанном и грубом языке, звучащее, как ругательство. Она обернулась посмотреть, что его так поразило. 

В просвете между двумя чардревами — улыбающимся и плачущим — стоял огромный серый зверь. 

— Волк! — вскрикнула Лианна, нашаривая свой меч, но, поняв, что зверь был вдвое крупнее когда-либо виденных ею волков, поправилась: — Лютоволк. 

— Тс-с-с, девочка, — Тормунд прижал палец к губам, — может, боги будут к нам милостивы, и она уйдет, откуда пришла, если не увидит в нас угрозы. Не хотелось бы обнажать сталь в святом месте.

— Она? — спросила Лианна еле слышно.

— Это лютоволчица. Беременная.

Зверь двинулся вперед, и Лианна разглядела тяжелый живот с набухшими сосцами. Лютоволчица держала в пасти что-то грязное и окровавленное. Не дойдя до костра несколько шагов, она положила свою ношу на землю и подняла большую лобастую голову. Лианна следила за ней, затаив дыхание, прижимая к себе Джона, и вспотевшими пальцами касалась кожаной рукояти меча. А потом встретила прозрачный взгляд янтарно-желтых глаз и на мгновение почувствовала во рту вкус теплой крови.

Очнулась она от того, что Тормунд легонько потряс ее за плечо. Лютоволчица исчезла, оставив им перепачканную тушку зайца с черными кончиками ушей.

— Любят тебя, видать, боги, Лианна Старк, — задумчиво протянул Тормунд, принимаясь свежевать подарок. — Как, говоришь, звали того короля оборотней, которого победил твой предок?..

Тушку проткнули заостренной веткой и подвесили на камнях над костром. Лианна укачивала Джона и смотрела, как потрескивают язычки пламени от капель стекающего в них жира. Жарящееся мясо вкусно пахло. И она гнала от себя непрошеную, пришедшую извне мысль о том, как приятно было бы съесть его сырым.

4.

Сон Лианны в эту ночь был беспокойным и странным. Она вновь была беременна. Ребенок толкался в ней, и болели полные молока груди. Она смотрела из своей комнаты в Башне Радости на пустую дорогу, ожидая того, кто уже не мог вернуться, а за окном, скрывая контуры предгорий, шел никогда не виданный в Дорне снег. 

С бьющимся сердцем Лианна открыла глаза. В тишине раздавался ровный храп Тормунда. Между его носовыми руладами был слышен шелест крон, будто чардрева переговаривались вполголоса. Джон спал рядом с ней. Вечером он выпросил у нее пососать косточку с остатками мяса и теперь сжимал ее в кулачке, несколько редких снежинок таяли на его щеке. Она провела по ней пальцем, стирая влагу, придвинулась еще ближе, вдыхая его теплый запах, и незаметно уснула снова. На этот раз во сне она оказалась на своем родильном ложе, в окружении увядших зимних роз, разбросанных по окровавленным простыням. Брат протягивал ей запеленатый кулек, но, когда она взяла его на руки, вместо личика младенца увидела покрытую белой шерстью волчью морду, с которой на нее смотрели красные звериные глаза. Она проснулась от собственного крика. 

Позавтракали они тем, что осталось от зайца, и быстро собрались в дорогу. Лютоволчица больше не появлялась. Тормунд был необычно молчалив и лишь задумчиво поглядывал на спутницу, отводя глаза каждый раз, когда ловил ответный взгляд. Лианна подумала было, что он жалеет о решении отвести ее к своим родичам, но они продолжали идти, не меняя направления. 

Первым признаком приближающегося жилья стали козы. Четыре худых животных, грязных настолько, что определить их природную окраску было почти невозможно, объедали листья с нижних веток берез, до которых могли дотянуться. Пасла их чумазая девочка, одетая в рубаху из грубого холста и босая, несмотря на холодную грязь вперемешку со стаявшим снегом под ногами. Заслышав шаги, она спряталась за дерево, но, признав Тормунда, вышла из своего укрытия. 

— Хар-р! Мунда! — окликнул ее Тормунд. — Мать твоя, наконец, приставила тебя к делу?

— Да, и ждет не дождется, когда сможет приставить тебя. Но пока от нашего старого козла больше пользы. Она ждала тебя с добычей, а ты опять заявился с новой бабой, — девочка смерила Лианну неодобрительным взглядом. Глаза у нее были светло-серыми, а давно немытые темно-каштановые волосы заплетены в две тощие косички и перевязаны обрывками веревки.

Тормунда ее дерзость вовсе не рассердила.

— Моя дочь! — заявил он с гордостью. — Вся в меня, за словом в карман не лезет. 

Лианна хихикнула. Сердитая девчушка ей нравилась. Джон, привлеченный новым голосом, высунул голову из-под плаща:

— Мама, кто это?

Осуждение на лице Мунды сменилось ужасом:

— Ты что, уже?! Это что, мой брат?!

Тормунд расхохотался. 

— Разве что напьется молока с наших коз, тогда станет твоим молочным братом. А ну, быстро беги, передай, чтобы встречали гостей. Не каждый день к нам заходят Старки из самого Винтерфелла.

— Если козы разбредутся, собирать ты будешь, — огрызнулась его дочь, но направилась в сторону, где в просветах между деревьями угадывался поселок. На ходу она несколько раз оглянулась, бросая на Лианну взгляды, больше заинтересованные, чем испуганные. 

На опушке росло огромное чардрево, будто бы обнимавшее своими ветвями поселок: пять-шесть низких бревенчатых домов, наполовину ушедших в землю и крытых дерном, загон для скота и колодец. Жители поселка, взбудораженные Мундой, уже толпились около ограды из покосившихся жердей с надетыми на них звериными черепами и битыми горшками. Несколько седобородых мужчин, женщины с длинными косами, все в старых мехах и коже, и орава чумазых ребятишек. Впереди стояла высокая женщина с резкими, но все еще красивыми чертами лица, в шерстяном платье с вышивкой, за пояс которого был заткнут длинный нож, и накидке из беличьих шкурок на плечах, скрепленной янтарной застежкой. Женщина впилась взглядом в Лианну, но обратилась к Тормунду, и без особой нежности:

— Где Ридн? У нее единственной из всей вашей компании были мозги, я надеялась, что она убережет вас от глупостей.

Тормунд крякнул почти смущенно.

— Ридн убили вороны. И Болли, и Хрора тоже. Нарвались на патруль, не повезло. Меня не убили только потому, что она, — он показал на Лианну, — помогла мне сбежать. Это Лианна Старк из Винтерфелла.

Лианна неловко переступила с ноги на ногу: уже собравшись поклониться, она вспомнила, что вольный народ это не жалует.

Женщина сделала приглашающий жест рукой.

— Меня зовут Астрид, и я благодарна. Не то, чтобы от этого старого трепача было много пользы в хозяйстве, но живой мужчина лучше мертвого. Будь желанным гостем под моим кровом и отведай хлеб и соль у моего очага. 

Дверь в дом была невысокой, с приподнятым порогом. Внутри был плотно утоптанный земляной пол, покрытый соломой, в центре был выложен камнями очаг, дым от которого уходил в отверстие на крыше. Света оттуда проникало куда больше, чем через маленькое окошко, затянутое рыбьей кожей. Вдоль стен стояли длинные скамьи, устланные волчьими и медвежьими шкурами, и большие деревянные лари, на вбитых крючьях было развешано оружие и одежда. 

Огонь в очаге давал больше чада, чем жара, но засыпанные землей стены и крыша хранили тепло. Лианна была счастлива избавиться, наконец, от тяжелого плаща, камзола и кольчуги, за долгий путь натершей ей плечи даже сквозь толстую шерсть. 

— Клади сюда, — хозяйка открыла один из сундуков. — Тут детвора не достанет.

Лианна заглянула в сундук и не смогла скрыть удивления, увидев лежащие вперемежку шкурки соболей и лисиц, тяжелые золотые браслеты и ожерелья с драгоценными камнями, и даже семигранный кристалл, потускневший от времени.

— Я ж говорю, добытчик он не плохой, — Астрид уложила сверху вещи Лианны и захлопнула резную крышку.

— Вы давно женаты?

— Женаты? — женщина рассмеялась. — Он сильный мужик и отважный воин, и дети от него получаются хорошие. А по хозяйству мне брат помогает. Да и не сомневаюсь, что у этого мешка бахвальства может в каждой деревне быть по жене. Своего я не упущу, а если его и на других хватает, то мне дела нет.

Лианна только захлопала глазами. Эти люди жили вразрез со всеми законами и обычаями Семи Королевств, воровство предпочитая честному промыслу и совокупляясь друг с другом без совершения таинства брака. Но они чтили закон гостеприимства и приняли ее в дом, как друга. Представив возмущенное лицо своей чопорной невестки, узнай она о таком, Лианна усмехнулась. Но это даже к лучшему. Никто здесь не будет интересоваться, замужем ли она, и дразнить Джона бастардом. Никому не придет в голову отправиться в Королевскую Гавань, чтобы доложить о ее местонахождении. А если появятся слишком ретивые поклонники, то у нее есть меч.

Для обеда Тормунд с немолодым прихрамывающим мужчиной, братом Астрид, поставили на козлы большую доску. Ели из старых потрескавшихся глиняных мисок ячменную кашу, сдобренную большими кусками дичи, а козью сыворотку хозяйка разлила в серебряные кубки, выуженные из глубины другого ларя. Лианну эта пестрота только позабавила, а плотная еда пришлась как нельзя кстати после скудных трапез в пути. Потом она уложила Джона, который слишком устал, чтобы включиться в возню других детей, и поинтересовалась у Астрид, где можно постирать одежду. Рубаха и штаны ее засалились и пропахли потом. Она и сама хотела бы выкупаться, но боялась, что лучшее, что могут ей предложить хозяева — корыто, из которого поят скот. Но оказалось, что рядом есть озеро, и Мунда взялась ее проводить. 

Раздвинув ветви тесно обступивших берег деревьев, Лианна замерла от восторга. Безмятежная водная гладь, менявшая свой цвет от голубого до густо-синего, будто бы вобрала все краски этого неяркого края. Острые пики отраженного в ней леса стремились в темную глубину, а лучи уже нависшего над ними солнца рассыпали дорожку из солнечных зайчиков. На другом берегу Лианна заметила одинокую хижину, маленькую по сравнению с длинными домами поселка, но сложенную из камня и с трубой, из которой поднимался легкий дымок.

— Кто там живет? — спросила она Мунду. Девочка уже дергала ее за руку, показывая валуны, о которые можно было потереть белье.

— Матушка Гутрун, — девочка слегка напряглась.

— Она живет там одна? — Лианне трудно было в это поверить. Суровые условия жизни за Стеной, как она уже поняла, заставляли клан держаться вместе.

Мунда кивнула с угрюмым видом, показывая, что не хочет продолжать разговор. Вместо этого она стянула с себя рубашку и с разбега прыгнула в воду, подняв тучу брызг.

— Вода же холодная! — ахнула Лианна.

Девочка вынырнула, отфыркиваясь.

— Для вас, южан, может, и холодная, — сказала она презрительно. Такой вызов невозможно было проигнорировать, и Лианна, быстро раздевшись, подошла к воде.   
Мелкие прозрачные волны лизнули ее пальцы. Вода в действительности была далеко не такой ледяной, как ей казалось сначала, и, сжав зубы, она в три шага зашла по самую грудь. Холод обжег ей кожу, но подарил ощущение свежести. Через мгновение она вместе с Мундой плескалась на мелководье. 

— Эй ты, сука!

На берегу у самой воды стоял одичалый. Не очень высокий, с редкими, просвечивающими на солнце волосами и бородой, в кожаном доспехе и с каменным топором за поясом. В руках он держал лук. Лианна была уверена, что этого человека не было среди тех, что встречал ее в поселке. Она уже порядочно замерзла и собиралась выходить, но теперь шагнула назад, чтобы вода закрыла ее плечи. Мунда рядом с ней тоже подобралась.

— Они погибли из-за тебя! Косматый Болли был мне другом, и Рыжий Хрор тоже. Никто из них не вернулся домой, они зарезаны, как собаки, южанами. Из-за тебя! Я справлю им достойные поминки, принеся богам твою голову!

— Ты дурак, Ове, — Мунда шагнула вперед и встала перед Лианной. — Она не имеет отношения к их смерти. Наоборот, она спасла Тормунда.

— Это они с Тормундом так говорят, — одичалый ощерился. — Небось, вдвоем все и обстряпали. Ничего, с ним я тоже разберусь. Позже.

Он поднял лук и наложил стрелу. Лианна в панике пыталась найти выход. Ее меч остался вместе с одеждой на берегу, и Ове пристрелил бы ее быстрее, чем она добралась бы до него. Лианна бросила беглый взгляд на другой берег, но до него было далеко, а она уже замерзала и не смогла бы переплыть озеро. Ове натянул лук, целясь поверх головы Мунды.

— Пригнись! — шепнула девочка Лианне через плечо. — В меня он не посмеет стрелять.

Но Лианна не была в этом уверена. Ове хотел отомстить и Тормунду тоже, он вполне мог убить его дочь.

Уже почти не чувствуя ног от холода, Лианна рванулась вперед в отчаянной надежде уклониться от выстрела. Но в этот момент в подлеске мелькнула серая тень. Огромный зверь сбил Ове с ног, и стрела ушла в небо. Когда Лианна, дрожа с головы до ног, вышла из воды, лютоволчица терзала окровавленное горло одичалого. А потом подошла к Лианне и лизнула ее руку шершавым, как терка, языком. На коже остался розовый след.

— Варг! — испуганно прошептала Мунда.

— Оборотень, — сказала, покачав головой, Астрид, когда они вернулись в поселок, и рассказали о происшествии. Вернее, рассказывала Мунда, а Лианна, переодевшись в сухое, пыталась согреться. Но дрожала она не столько от холода. Она будто раздвоилась внутри: сидела с вольным народом на скамье длинного дома и одновременно на четырех лапах бежала к укрытию, где беззвучно звал мать родившийся ночью волчонок. Она затрясла головой, прогоняя видение, и заметила, что Тормунд внимательно ее рассматривает.

— Похоже на то. Но когда нас это пугало? 

Астрид откашлялась.

— Ты наш гость, и я не гоню тебя, — сказала она Лианне. — Но оборотню лучше жить с себе подобными.

— В этом она права, — Тормунд почесал бороду. — Тут неподалеку живет знахарка, матушка Гутрун. Добрая старая женщина, и у нее такой же старый волк. Она сможет научить тебя всему, чему вам, оборотням, нужно знать. Завтра я тебя провожу к ней.

Астрид и ее брат выглядели напряженными. Проследив за их взглядами, Лианна поняла, почему. В дверном проеме, перекрывая последний свет заходящего солнца, стояла лютоволчица. В зубах она снова что-то несла, и на этот раз это была не добыча. Подойдя к скамье, на которой спал Джон, она положила рядом с ним новорожденного щенка, точь-в-точь как из сна Лианны: с белой шерстью и уже открытыми красными глазами. Не до конца проснувшись, ребенок потянулся и уткнулся лицом в мягкий мех.


	5. Манс

1.

Спина горела как в огне. Манс потянулся к поводьям и обнаружил, что и правая рука его почти не слушается. 

— Кто-нибудь, придержите лошадь, — хрипло попросил он, всовывая ногу в стремя и пытаясь подтянуться. Через мгновение он обнаружил себя валяющимся на земле, а лошадь — в нескольких шагах, и понял, что попытка сесть в седло не удалась.

— Надо сделать носилки, — сказал кто-то.

— Пошел на хрен, — Манс, превозмогая боль, сел почти прямо. Но, когда он снова попытался встать, крепкие руки удержали его на месте.

— Манс, из тебя хлещет сильнее, чем из лося, которого мы забили, — Манс было дернулся, но Эббен, даром, что был малого роста, обладал недюжинной силой. — Не геройствуй. Братья уже пошли за жердями. Сейчас положим тебя на твой плащ и потихоньку дотащим до Сумеречной Башни, там мейстер Маллин тебя заштопает.

Перед глазами уже плыли цветные пятна. Пришлось сдаться. Он снова лег — на бок, оберегая раненую спину.

— Чертов кот. Подрал… как барана…

— Сумеречные коты тоже жрать хотят, а мы у него лося увели, почитай, прямо из пасти. Ты его неплохо отделал, брат, не скоро снова охотиться вылезет.

— Шкуру бы с него снять… стервеца…

В нос лезла колючая травинка. Манс чихнул и отвернул голову, вперяясь взглядом в кружащие между переплетенными ветвями деревьев редкие летние снежинки. Знакомая с детства, успокаивающая картина. Снег за Стеной мог пойти в любой день лета, зимой его наметало выше человеческого роста. И лес был повсюду. Где-то здесь была когда-то родная деревня Манса — несколько хижин из камня и глины с земляным полом и крытыми дерном крышами, овечий загон, колодец и кривоватые грядки. В лесу была жизнь: звери, на которых охотились ради мяса и шкур, янтарь — древесные слезы, упавшие в землю давным-давно, возможно, даже перед Долгой Ночью, которые теперь выкапывали и меняли в замках Ночного Дозора на еду и одежду. Но не на оружие — вольный народ, по мнению ворон, не должен был иметь ни острых стальных мечей, ни кинжалов. За ними самые отчаянные перелезали через Стену: за мечами, стальными наконечниками стрел и копий, заодно прихватывая кухонную утварь, инструменты и хорошеньких женщин, которые вовсе не всегда этому противились. Что бы ни говорили южане-поклонщики, женщины любят героев. И Манс обязательно стал бы одним из них, первым среди всех покорителей Стены, если бы Дозор не разгромил его деревню, когда он был еще ребенком. После одного особенно смелого набега выследившие налетчиков вороны окружили деревню, и ночь скрыла их черные плащи. Дозорные вырезали всех жителей безо всякой жалости, пощадив лишь маленьких детей, которых забрали в свои замки и обрядили в черное. И теперь Манс сам был вороной, и мог подниматься на Стену хоть каждый день, только радости в этом не было. Правда, редко какая вылазка в Застенье обходилась без него — лучшего разведчика Сумеречной Башни. И свою толику счастья он урывал, где только мог. В скачке на быстрой лошади, в сражении с сильным противником, в любви красивой женщины (чтоб Иные побрали его обеты). В музыке, которую его пальцы способны извлекать из струн своей лютни.

Вспомнив о лютне, Манс поскреб по земле, пытаясь нащупать свой инструмент. 

— Держи, — Эббен вложил гриф ему в ладонь. В отряде любили его песни. Они — неплохие люди, его братья. Кто-то добрый, кто-то жестокий, кто-то смелый, кто-то трусливый — такие же, как и вольный народ. Некоторые — как и он, Манс, сами из-за Стены, взятые в Дозор сироты. Другие — их большинство, из Семи Королевств — простые парни, сосланные на Стену кто за воровство или браконьерство, кто за убийство или шашни с дочкой лорда. В одинаковых черных плащах все похожи друг на друга. Да, конечно, есть и лорды. На Ночной Дозор давно смотрят, как на место ссылки преступников, почти повсюду, только не на Севере. У Старков всегда был обычай посылать в Дозор кого-то из членов семьи, младший брат нынешнего лорда Винтерфелла недавно стал Первым разведчиком. И сир Деннис Маллистер, командующий Сумеречной Башней, был помазанным рыцарем, участвовавшим в турнирах. Лорды смотрят на простых людей, как на отребье, и никакой черный плащ этого не скроет. Зато лорды умеют драться на мечах, так, как Манс никогда бы не выучился в лесу. 

— Поднимайте. Осторожнее, — скомандовал Эббен, и Манс понял, что на время отключился. Двое братьев подняли его и переложили на носилки. Боль стала меньше, спина и рука онемели, хотелось спать. 

— Седьмое пекло! — присвистнул кто-то. — Эббен! Смотри, сколько крови. Мы не довезем его до Башни.

— У нас нет выбора, — мрачно произнес Эббен. «Не спеши меня хоронить», — хотел было пошутить Манс, но губы и язык его не послушались. 

— Тут, неподалеку, деревенька одичалых, — неуверенный голос принадлежал Роннелу, лучшему стрелку в их отряде. — Ну как деревенька — несколько землянок у озера. Там живет одна старуха, знахарка, лечит всякими корешками-травами. Меня как-то выходила, когда в разведке живот от дурной воды скрутило. Может, к ней лучше отнесем? Она подштопает, а там и в Башню спокойней ехать будет.

«Вороны, — со слабой усмешкой подумал Манс как бы со стороны, будто сам долгое время не был одним из них. — Зовут вольный народ одичалыми, за людей не считают, а как помощь нужна, так и податься больше некуда». Он не слышал, что ответил Эббен, но Манса накрыли еще одним плащом, а носилки подняли и закрепили между двумя лошадьми. От их ровного шага носилки плавно покачивало, и Манс наконец задремал.

Проснулся он от ревущего голоса, похожего на раскаты грома. 

— Хар-р-р! Вороны! Аж целых четыре штуки! Давно мне хотелось себе плащ из вороньих перьев!

Манс открыл глаза. Обладателем громового рева оказался невысокий, но очень крепкого сложения мужчина с густой седеющей бородой. Его запястья обхватывали толстые золотые браслеты, покрытые рунами, а под меховой накидкой угадывалась кольчуга. За ним маячили еще люди, много людей. Если придется драться, силы явно не равны. Манс повернул голову и встретил немигающий сочащийся красным древесным соком взгляд лика, вырезанного на большом чардреве. Священное место. Повезло, здесь их не убьют.

Эббен тоже это понял.

— Мы пришли с миром, — сухо ответил он. — У нас раненый. Его к знахарке надо.

— Еще одна недобитая ворона? Вот такими я вас люблю, когда лежите смирно и не рыпаетесь. А если этот еще трепыхается, то надо добить его, а не лечить. А то выздоровеет и за спасибо снова придет нас убивать. Черный плащ — черная душа.

— Сердце под моим плащом такое же алое, как у тебя, — слова полузабытого уже языка, который в Семи Королевствах называли древним, сами пришли на память. 

— Хар-р-р! — сплюнул бородач. — Ворона умеет говорить по-человечьи! Ты, небось, из этих грамотеев-поклонщиков, которые любят всякие древности и суют свой нос, куда их не просят?

— Я здесь родился. И здесь умру… сегодня, если ты не пустишь нас дальше.

— Из какой ты деревни? — бородач подошел ближе.

— Ее больше нет… и с тех пор прошло уже много зим.

— Вот как, — бородач печально покачал головой. — А матушка Гутрун, к которой тебя несли, померла две луны назад. Ее правнук у меня в отряде, хоронил старуху. Так что пустил бы я тебя к ней, хоть ты и ворона, да некуда уже.

После этих слов Мансу показалось, что утихнувшая было боль стала драть своими когтями спину и руку с новой силой. 

— Ну что ж, — проговорил он с каким-то обреченным спокойствием, — хоть умру рядом с богами. 

— Что он тебе сказал? — спросил Эббен. Никто из дозорных не понимал резкий и звучный язык Первых Людей. 

— Знахарка умерла.

Братья отошли, тихо переговариваясь, видимо, решая, что делать дальше. Бородач наклонился:

— Эй, парень! Как, говоришь, тебя зовут?

— Манс.

— А я Тормунд. Прозывают меня Великаньей Смертью, Собеседником Богов, Медвежьим Мужем и еще сотней имен, которые я назвал бы тебе, если бы ты меня слушал, а не закатывал глаза.

— Прости, — даже шевелить губами Мансу было трудно, — как-нибудь в другой раз.

Тормунд хмыкнул.

— Хорошо сказано, парень. Что ж, придется тебе помочь, чтобы у нас был этот другой раз, хар-р-р? Была у матушки Гутрун ученица. Способная девчонка, теперь сама людей лечит. Могу тебя к ней отвести, залатает быстро — будешь как новенький. Но только тебя одного — без всех этих ворон. И если потом из-за тебя с ней какая беда случится, я тебя даже на верхушке этой вашей Стены достану и своими руками голову откручу, — и он поднес огромные кулачищи к самому носу Манса.

2.

Путь до домика знахарки Манс запомнил плохо. Кажется, он смог довольно убедительно объяснить Эббену и другим, что непосредственная опасность ему не грозит и поэтому сопровождать его не нужно. К тому же, если разведчики не вернутся вовремя, сир Деннис Маллистер вполне может решить, что все они погибли. Эббен согласился, но пообещал вернуться в самом скором времени с подкреплением и свежими лошадьми. На том они расстались. 

Тормунд на руках перенес Манса к лодке. С каждым ударом весел боль, казалось, уплывала все дальше, а вместе с ней последние силы, оставляя лишь усталость и холод. Голос бородача, бубнившего что-то себе под нос в такт гребкам, становился все глуше. Хаотичные обрывки мыслей разбегались, не успев сложиться в нечто цельное. А потом и их не осталось. Тишина окутала его плотными сугробами, и Манс так и не понял, заснул он или потерял сознание. 

Потом сквозь забытье прорвался женский голос, низкий и бархатистый. Манс открыл глаза. В темноте плавали пятна света, видимо, от плошек с горящим маслом, но разглядеть бледное лицо склонившейся над ним женщины он не смог. В руку что-то кольнуло, он дернулся, вскрикнув, и тут же к его носу прижали мокрую тряпку с резким горьковатым запахом. Одного вздоха было достаточно, чтобы он снова провалился в беспамятство. 

В следующее свое пробуждение он с радостью обнаружил, что предметы вокруг уже не двигаются и не расплываются перед глазами. Он лежал на скамье, поверх которой была брошена медвежья шкура. Вторая шкура укрывала его сверху. Стена, к которой почти прикасалась его щека, была сложена из грубого камня, сплетенная из камыша ширма отгораживала спальное место от остальной комнаты. С бревенчатых балок свешивались связки ароматных трав. Он мельком подумал, нет ли среди них тех, которыми его усыпили. Потом попробовал приподняться и обнаружил, что его тело от плеч и до пояса стянуто повязками, удерживающими и его раненую руку. 

— Тебе пока лучше поменьше двигаться, — голос ее был таким же, как Манс запомнил в полубреду: будто меховой кисточкой провели по коже. Не обратив внимания на ее совет, он приподнялся на локте, чтобы увидеть лицо говорившей с ним женщины, но между ним и источником голоса неожиданно оказалось препятствие. Огромный волк прыгнул прямо на скамью и уставился на него немигающим взглядом янтарно-желтых глаз.

Будь Манс здоров и будь у него под рукой копье, он бы не колебался ни мгновенья. А так оставалось лишь замереть с надеждой, что его лечили не для того, чтобы скормить дикому зверю. 

Женщина сказала:

— Серая Звезда, не пугай его.

Волчица спрыгнула на пол и улеглась у поддерживавшего крышу резного столба, не теряя Манса из поля зрения.

— Красивое имя для волка, — он облизал враз пересохшие губы. 

— Лютоволка, — поправила женщина. Теперь и он это видел — кроме размера, почти вдвое большего, чем у обычного волка, у Серой Звезды были длиннее лапы, круглее голова и тонкая морда больше выдавалась вперед. Порывшись в памяти, Манс не смог вспомнить, когда в последний раз встречал этих зверей даже за Стеной. — А меня вольный народ называет Молодой Волчицей.

Манс снова откинулся на шкуру. Значит, знахарка еще и оборотень. Немудрено, что Тормунд не хотел, чтобы поблизости оказался кто-то из его братьев. Большинство дозорных исповедовало веру в Семерых, и любой из них убил бы «чудовище» не задумываясь. Людям свойственно стремиться уничтожить то, что не понятно и вызывает страх. 

Женщина подошла к нему, наклонилась, трогая лоб прохладной ладонью. Ее лицо было совсем близко, и он не отказал себе в удовольствии его рассмотреть. Молодая, не старше двадцати пяти лет, со строгими чертами удлиненного лица и темными волосами, свободно падающими на плечи. Штаны и рубаха, пестро расшитая на рукавах и по горлу, не скрывали изящество ее стана и колышущейся груди. Пахло от нее чуть горьковатой лесной свежестью.

— Жара нет, — сказала она. — Я сделала тебе припарку из лечебных трав. Попозже я проверю повязки, и если не будет воспаления, сможешь вернуться в Черный Замок.

— Я из Сумеречной Башни, — возразил он. Что-то в ее облике казалось ему странно знакомым, а говорила она на общем языке слишком правильно для уроженки Застенья. Но тут он встретился взглядом с ее большими лучистыми серыми глазами и снова залюбовался, отбросив прочие мысли. 

— Меня зовут Манс, — представился он. Слова прозвучали малопонятным хрипом: от сухости драло горло.

— Хочешь пить? — спросила она. Он кивнул.

Молодая Волчица подошла к пологу и сказала кому-то, кого он не мог видеть:

— Джон, принеси воды.

— Я заштопала твою одежду, — произнесла женщина, вернувшись. — Правда, черных ниток у меня нет. Твой командир не будет возражать против заплаток из красного шелка? Мне он остался еще от матушки Гутрун. Она рассказывала, как нашла его когда-то на Стылом берегу, где потерпел крушение корабль из дальних стран.

Манс повернул голову — на другой скамье был разложен черный плащ и принадлежности для шитья, рядом стояли черные сапоги, к стене был прислонен меч в черных ножнах. 

— Спасибо, — он знал, что в здешних краях шелковые нитки — драгоценность. — Меня ты тоже зашила красным шелком?

— Нет, — она качнула головой, — нитками, которые я делаю из овечьих кишок. Если все пойдет нормально, они сами рассосутся, и не придется беспокоить вашего мейстера.

— Не знаю, как тебя благодарить. — Спеть ей? Женщинам всегда нравились его песни. Манс вспомнил о лютне и поискал ее глазами. Может, ее забрал Эббен? — А кроме одежды и меча, со мной ничего не было?

Молодая Волчица поняла, о чем он говорил.

— Держи, — она положила инструмент рядом с ним. — Когда Тормунд тебя принес, мы едва смогли разжать твои пальцы и вынуть ее.

Манс погладил ребристый корпус, коснулся струн. Но имя встреченного в лесу бородача напомнило ему еще кое о чем.

— Он твой муж? — Не то, чтобы раньше он не крутил любовь с замужними женщинами. Но нехорошо было бы так отплатить Тормунду за свое спасение. 

Она коротко ответила:

— Нет.

В распахнувшуюся входную дверь ворвалась струя холодного воздуха. Манс увидел сначала большое ведро, а потом мальчика, который его втащил. 

— Тебе не обязательно было набирать его полным, — в голосе женщины прозвучало беспокойство.

— Мне помог Призрак, — ответил мальчик. Оставив в покое ведро, он набрал немного воды в деревянный кубок и поднес Мансу. 

— Мой сын Джон, — сказала Молодая Волчица.

Сначала Мансу показалось, что ему лет восемь-девять, но, присмотревшись, он решил, что мальчик может быть старше. Те же темно-каштановые волосы и серые глаза, что и у матери, длинное печальное лицо. Знакомые черты. Совсем недавно он видел похожего на них мужчину, даже двух. Он мог ошибаться, конечно, но ничего не мешало проверить. 

— Ты — брат Ночного Дозора? — спросил Джон, рассматривавший вещи Манса, пока тот пил, и особенно тяжелый двуручный меч с тщательно скрываемым интересом. 

— Я ворона, да, — поправил его Манс с улыбкой: мальчик лишь подтверждал его догадки. Никто из рожденных за Стеной не называл дозорных иначе, чем уничижительной кличкой. — А ты и твоя мать похожи на Старков Винтерфелльских.

Он едва успел договорить. Лютоволк — не Серая Звезда, а абсолютно белый — запрыгнул на него, придавив к скамье своей немалой тяжестью, и у самого лица оказалась страшно оскаленная морда. Манс замер, опасаясь даже вздохнуть. Значит, оборотни оба, и мать, и сын.

— Отзови Призрака! — велела Молодая Волчица.

— Он нас выдаст, — мальчик поднял кубок, выпавший у Манса, его лицо было не по-детски серьезно и непроницаемо.

— Он наш гость.

Она говорила тихо, тоном, не допускающим возражений. Джон нахмурился. В следующий миг Призрак соскочил с груди Манса и подошел к лежащей лютоволчице. Та тяпнула его за лапу, но позволила устроиться рядом. Манс перевел дыхание.

— Я вас не выдам. 

Молодая Волчица подошла проверить его повязки. Она помогла ему перевернуться на живот и размотала полотно, касаясь умело и почти невесомо. Вывернув голову, Манс наблюдал за ней. Лицо ее прояснилось, когда она осмотрела подживающие швы. Наложив на них свежую, пахнущую травами кашицу, она перевязала его уже не так туго.

— Ты знаешь кого-то из Старков? 

Он снова лег на бок, натянув на себя шкуру, Молодая Волчица села рядом на скамью, сын опустился на пол у ее ног, прижав колени к груди.

— Я недавно был в Винтерфелле в свите Лорда Командующего, — Манс не видел причины это скрывать. Если Старки — ее родня, то рассказом он хотя бы частично отблагодарит ее за заботу. — Говорят, Старки всегда поддерживали Дозор, да и младший брат лорда Эддарда — Бенджен Старк теперь у нас Первый разведчик, — он заметил, с каким жадным интересом они оба его слушали. Серые глаза Молодой Волчицы засияли. — В общем, принимали нас хорошо. Делать мне было особенно нечего, и я шатался по замку. Видел наследника — крепкий рыжеволосый парнишка — в мать пошел, не в отца. Нагородил над воротами снежную гору и ждал, на кого бы ее сбросить. Тоже, видать, от скуки, — он улыбнулся при этом воспоминании. — Несладко, наверное, расти лордом — и поиграть-то не с кем. 

— У них больше нет детей? — Ее ладонь лежала совсем рядом с его здоровой рукой — тонкая, с длинными пальцами, с невозможно белой кожей, которую не портили несколько старых царапин. Его тянуло потрогать, насколько она нежна на ощупь?

— Незадолго до нашего приезда родилась дочка. Нам ее не показывали. Леди Старк пропадала в детской, а лорд Старк был хмур и неразговорчив, что, как понимаю, для него обычное дело. Но слуги шептались, что он до сих пор оплакивает свою сестру, исчезнувшую много лет назад. Пропавшую без вести и скорее всего погибшую вместе с младенцем-бастардом.

— Я не бастард! — Джон вскочил на ноги, сжимая кулаки. — Я принц!

— Примите мои извинения, ваше высочество, — Манс не смог сдержать в голосе насмешку, но тут же поднял руку в успокаивающем жесте, а потом как бы невзначай накрыл ею ладонь девушки. Она казалась слишком взволнованной, чтобы это заметить. Ладонь была слегка шершавой, но для его мозолистых пальцев мягче шелка. — Я только повторил слухи, что ходят о леди Лианне Старк.

Молодая Волчица вздохнула.

— Ты расскажешь о нас Бенджену?

— Разве что ты сама попросишь. Он, конечно, Первый разведчик, но я не помню среди своих обетов те, что вынуждали бы меня докладывать командирам об их сбежавших сестрах.

— Зато среди них есть обет целомудрия, — она мягко убрала руку. Манс криво улыбнулся:

— Всего лишь безбрачия. — Но когда его это останавливало? Даже раны, боль от которых он уже почти не чувствовал, не могли помешать влечению к молодой красивой женщине, окруженной к тому же таинственным колдовским ореолом, и принадлежавшей к роду правителей Севера. «Песня о Зимней розе» всегда была его любимой, и он завидовал легендарному Баэлю-Барду, способному так любить и так петь, а теперь будто сама Зимняя роза явилась перед ним во плоти. Но если Лианна и заметила его состояние, то ничем этого не показала.

— Отдыхай, — она встала и подтолкнула Джона. — Теперь все, что тебе нужно, это хороший сон. Если боги будут милостивы, завтра будешь на ногах.  
Он ласкал взглядом ее фигуру, пока полог не задвинулся. Джон, выходя, обернулся, и Манс натолкнулся на его напряженное и ревнивое лицо. Но даже это не уменьшило его возбуждения. Потом, перехватив взгляды, которые Джон бросал на его длинный меч, он решил, что с мальчиком сможет договориться.   
Волки остались. Манс гадал, уснет ли он вообще под пристальным наблюдением двух пар светящихся в глаз, янтарной и кроваво-красной, но незаметно для себя уже погружался в дрему, полную образов Лианны Старк, которую его воображение рисовало ему без одежды и в столь соблазнительных позах, что не устоял бы и Бейлор Благословенный. 

3.

Утром волков рядом уже не было. Манс приподнялся и понял, что может встать без посторонней помощи. Раны о себе не напоминали, зато в штанах оказалось холодно и липко — ночные грезы не прошли бесследно. Будто он снова стал мальчишкой, которого братья-дозорные подначивали на вылазку в бордель. Обет целомудрия на самом деле никто в Дозоре не соблюдал, ну или почти никто. Новобранцам даже скидывались по кругу, чтобы оплатить первую женщину. Манс тогда отдал все деньги Эббену, предложив повеселиться за двоих, — он не смог представить, как возбудится на шлюху, изображающую страсть за несколько медных монет. Девственности он лишился в другой вечер, когда в Башню несколько охотников из вольного народа принесли на обмен шкурки. Среди них была девушка, худая и чумазая, похожая на мальчишку. Он уже не помнил, как ее звали, но она слушала его игру и пение, приоткрыв рот, а потом, в темноте и тесноте сарая, оказалась горячей, как печка. 

Манс отодвинул колющуюся тростником ширму. Тусклый серый свет, сочившийся из затянутого рыбьей кожей окошка, был не сильно ярче масляной плошки, но чтобы видеть, куда идешь в небольшой чисто убранной комнате, его хватало. Другая ширма отделяла, похоже, место хозяйки. Вместо открытого очага, обычного в домах вольного народа, дым от которого уходил в дыру в потолке, у одной из стен было сложено грубое подобие камина с каменной трубой. Рядом на полке была расставлена посуда — раскрашенные горшки и миски, ложки и фигурки из глины, дерева и камня. Он взял одну — это оказался грубо вырезанный волк. «Подношения знахарке-оборотню». А на стене над ними висел меч. Короткий, похожий на кинжал-переросток, с узким блестящим лезвием. Любой стальной меч за Стеной был редкостью, но на этом еще было клеймо мастера и герб. Мансу не нужно было присматриваться к стилизованному лютоволку, чтобы догадаться, что это герб Старков.

На остывающих углях томился горшок, распространяя запах вареного мяса и овощей, от которого рот сразу же наполнился слюной. Манс уселся прямо на дощатый пол, прислонившись спиной к теплым камням, и принялся за еду, рассудив, что оставлена она для него.

Ощутив приятную сытость в желудке, он почувствовал себя здоровее, чем до схватки с сумеречным котом. Лианны и ее сына все не было, и Манс решил выйти наружу. Натянул сапоги, накинул плащ, теперь не по уставу расцвеченный красными заплатами, пристегнул ножны с мечом. Погладил лаковый бок лютни и оставил ее на скамье.   
За ночь нападало летнего снега, и растаять он не успел, хотя в воздухе ощущалось тепло. Белые хлопья пятнали кроны обступивших домик низких яблонь. Дальше виднелось приземистое сооружение вроде дровяника, а рядом с ним был навален большой сугроб. Манс направился было туда, но не успел сделать несколько шагов, как со стороны, где, как он предполагал, находилась деревня, послышался приглушенный детский гомон. Зайдя за угол, он увидел двоих — мальчика и девочку примерно возраста Джона. Оба были закутаны в меха и тряпки так, что напоминали шарики на ножках, а девочка щеголяла роскошной огненной шевелюрой. 

— Ой, ворона! — крикнул мальчик, но было поздно — его подруга уже замахнулась и запустила в Манса подготовленным снежком. Он быстро отступил в сторону — тело среагировало само, и снежок только мазнул по черному плащу. 

— Да, я ворона. А знаете, что вороны делают с непослушными детьми? Едят их на завтрак! — Манс нахмурился в притворной угрозе. Мальчик дергал подругу за одежду, порываясь удрать, хотя меч на поясе дозорного, возможно, пугал его больше, чем слова и гримасы. 

— Мы свободные люди и мы тебя не боимся! — храбро выкрикнула рыжая девчушка. — Я скоро стану копьеносицей и сама буду есть ворон на завтрак.

Манс только усмехнулся. Мальчик продолжал тянуть ее в сторону деревни, шепча: «Пошли, Игритт», — и, наконец, они убежали. Манс вернулся, обошел сугроб и нашел Джона, старательно лепившего целый арсенал метательных снарядов. Призрак, чей белый мех почти сливался со снегом, внимательно наблюдал за его действиями.

— Кажется, я вынудил твоих противников ретироваться, — Манс присел рядом на корточки.

— Вернутся, — Джон пожал плечами. Вчерашней напряженности в нем уже не ощущалось. Наверное, мать провела воспитательную беседу.

— Дружишь с деревенскими? — Оборотней вольный народ побаивался и уважал, но вот дружить с ними отваживались немногие.

— Не особенно. Но они часто бегают сюда, когда матери нет. Особенно Игритт. 

— Ты ей нравишься, — Манс подмигнул.

— Ей дразниться нравится, — Джон подбросил в руке последний слепленный снежок и кинул Призраку. Тот ловко поймал и, аккуратно держа в зубах, положил к остальным. — Обзывает меня маменькиным сынком и принцем-поклонщиком. Когда мы в последний раз в деревне были, она меня из ведра свиными помоями окатила. 

— И она не боялась, что ты напустишь на нее лютоволка?

— Она знает, что я никогда этого не сделаю. 

— Почему? — спросил Манс.

Мальчик поднял на него глаза, настолько темно-серые, что казались почти черными. Смотрел он очень серьезно.

— Разве это справедливо?

— А снежками кидаться — да?

Джон фыркнул.

— Игритт от снежков точно ничего не сделается, да она их и не хуже меня кидает.

На это верное замечание Мансу нечего было возразить. 

— А где твоя мать?

— Пошла к озеру, — Джон показал подбородком на просвет между деревьями. Манс поднялся, слегка поморщившись — заживающая спина еще давала о себе знать, и поправил пояс с мечом. Джон впился в него взглядом. — А вы хорошо им рубитесь?

— Я лучший фехтовальщик Дозора, — «И самый скромный при этом», — добавил едкий внутренний голос, подозрительно похожий на голос его приятеля Куорена Полурукого. Кто из них на самом деле был лучшим, оставалось все еще под вопросом, но мальчик был слишком мал, чтобы почувствовать нотку сомнения или отнестись к похвальбе с насмешкой. Его рот восхищенно округлился. 

— А вы можете меня научить?

— Мог бы, но мне пора возвращаться на Стену. И я слишком благодарен твоей матери, чтобы уговаривать тебя надеть черное.

— Я не могу, — произнес Джон взволнованно, как будто уже думал об этом. — Я должен ее защищать, раз отец умер. А потом я должен вернуть его королевство. Оно мое по праву.

Он сказал это с выражением настоящего принца в изгнании. Официальная версия событий, послуживших толчком к Восстанию Баратеона, которую рассказывали даже малым детям по всему Вестеросу, была похищение и изнасилование Рейгаром Таргариеном Лианны Старк. Теперь он задумался, насколько она далека от истины. Вряд ли обесчещенная девушка стала бы прививать своему сыну любовь и уважение к насильнику. Впрочем, это и не его, Манса, дело.

— Меч, что висит в доме, — твой? — спросил он.

Джон кивнул.

— У матери такой же. Она занимается со мной. Но это не настоящие мечи, маленькие. Когда вырасту, мне нужен будет большой меч…

— А здесь нет кузнецов, и железа, чтобы из него ковать, тоже нет, — договорил за него Манс. — На самом деле любой меч — настоящий, если он достаточно острый, чтобы понаделать дырок в шкуре врага. И, судя по клейму, твой — вполне настоящий. Вырастешь, пойдешь в набег за Стену и раздобудешь себе длинный меч.

— А вы будете меня ловить? — подумав, спросил Джон.

Манс только криво улыбнулся.

— Может быть. Постарайся вырасти быстрым и ловким, чтобы тебя не поймали. Пойду поищу твою мать, — прибавил он.

— Если встретите еще Игритт и Рика, — попросил Джон, когда он уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, — не выдавайте меня, ладно?

— Не выдам, — заверил его Манс.

Задумавшись о Рейгаре и о том, что могло связывать того с Молодой Волчицей, он вернулся в дом и снял со скамьи лютню. А потом только стал спускаться к озеру.   
Лианна с лютоволчицей стояла у самой воды, мелкие волны лизали песок у ее ног. Манс остановился в нескольких шагах позади и взял пару простых аккордов, раздумывая, что бы ей сыграть. Он знал множество песен, шуточных, застольных и неприличных, но сейчас они были не к месту. 

— Ты знаешь песню о Зимней розе? — Это был странный вопрос, ведь весь вольный народ знал песни Баэля-Барда, но обернувшаяся Лианна покачала головой:

— Я люблю зимние розы. Любила. Но никогда не слышала такой песни. Споешь ее мне?

_… Баэль-Бард был королем вольного народа и великим воином. Старк из Винтерфелла никак не мог его поймать и в сердцах назвал его трусом. И тогда Баэль пришел в Винтерфелл с арфой, как певец. Он назвался Обманщиком со Скагоса, но люди, живущие по ту сторону Стены, давно забыли язык своих предков, и лорд Старк услышал просто имя. Баэль играл ему и пел половину ночи, и в награду за труды попросил самый прекрасный цветок Винтерфелла. Лорд решил, что речь идет о розе из его теплиц, но на самом деле прекраснейшей розой его замка была его дочь…_

Манс тихо заиграл и запел, и вдруг оборвал себя сам. Эта песня была о ней — но не о нем. Она погружала Лианну в прошлое, туда, где играл на арфе и целовал ее драконий принц, навеки оставшийся молодым и прекрасным героем и подаривший ей сына. 

— Нет, — сказал он, — я спою другую.

Серая Звезда зашла в озеро глубже, так что намок кончик пышного хвоста. Из воды перед самой ее мордой выскочила рыбка, волчица клацнула зубами, но промахнулась. Женщина рассмеялась. Ее теплый смех вплелся в переплески волн и древесные шорохи, рождая нежную музыку.

Слыша ее прямо у себя в голове, Манс остановился в нескольких шагах позади и тронул струны, взяв начальный аккорд. За ним нашелся второй, а на язык сами собой стали приходить слова:

_Коль не от сердца песнь идет,  
Она не стоит ни гроша,   
А сердце песни не споет,   
Любви не зная совершенной.   
Мои кансоны вдохновенны —   
Любовью у меня горят   
И сердце, и уста, и взгляд.* _

Лианна замерла, прижав к груди руки, а потом сделала к нему шаг. Он не знал, видит ли она сейчас его, Манса, или же призрак принца-арфиста, но продолжал тихо петь, не сходя с места, чувствуя, как между ними протягивается невидимая нить, тоньше паутины, крепче самого толстого каната. И с каждой строкой, с каждым аккордом расстояние между ними сокращалось.

_Готов ручаться наперед:  
Не буду, пыл свой заглуша,   
Забыв, куда мечта зовет,   
Стремиться лишь к награде бренной!   
Любви взыскую неизменной,   
Любовь страданья укрепят,   
Я им, как наслажденью, рад.*_

Рука с лютней опустилась, но музыка продолжала звучать в ушах, еще громче, чем когда струны еще дрожали под его пальцами. Лианна подошла уже так близко, что он чувствовал тепло ее дыхания и видел трепет увлажнившихся ресниц. Весь свет заслонило ее лицо, потом перед ним остались лишь огромные серые глаза. Поцелуй был робким и почти бесплотным, оставившим на губах привкус соли. Но зато теперь он был уверен, что видит она именно его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В тексте цитируются стихи трубадура Бернарта де Вентадорна


	6. Оборотни

1\. 

Верхушка холма была укрыта туманом. Мужчина в черной шкуре с красными подпалинами поднялся туда, где его ждали еще три человека и четыре лошади. Невидимые людскому глазу лютоволки следовали за ним осторожно и бесшумно. Они остановились с подветренной стороны, чтобы не испугать лошадей, и наблюдали, спрятавшись в плотных тенях. Белый и красноглазый унюхал в земле мышиное семейство и принялся было раскапывать норку, но лютоволчица-мать молча оскалила зубы, и белый вновь застыл, опустив хвост. 

Один из мужчин, тоже одетый в черную шкуру и с длинным серым когтем на поясе, похлопал черно-красного по плечу:

— Живой?

Тот даже не вздрогнул, хотя лютоволчица учуяла отголосок боли. «Слишком рано, он еще нездоров», — прошептал голос той ее части, что ходила на двух ногах. 

— Живой. — Черно-красный залез на лошадь, старательно скрывая от товарищей болезненную гримасу. — Ну, чего ждем, Эббен? Едем.

— Постой. Мы тут привезли немного серебра, — один из черношкурых вытащил мешочек и позвенел им в воздухе. — Заплатить твоей знахарке.

— Неужто сир Деннис на меня раскошелился? — черно-красный («Манс», — снова шепнул в голове голос ) хмыкнул. — Что ж, тогда дарю это серебро вам, ребята. Потратьте с пользой на шлюх и выпивку за мое здоровье. Девчонке я спел пару песенок, ей хватило.

Долго уговаривать их ему не пришлось. Всадники развернули лошадей на юг, и копыта застучали по смерзшейся земле. Лютоволчица-мать слушала, как звук их становится все тише, пока он полностью не растворился в музыке леса. Он их не выдал — впрочем, она и не очень боялась этого: пах он правильно. Но зачем надо было так быстро прогонять молодого здорового самца? Раненая лапа не в счет, да она и заживала быстро. Лютоволчица не встречала сородичей уже много лет. Выбрать себе партнера среди мелких двоюродных братьев было ниже ее достоинства, а приблизиться с той же целью к уже подросшему белому запрещала та ее часть, что ходила на двух ногах («Нет! Это мерзость. Не смей так даже думать!»). Она тоже была одинока, лютоволчица чувствовала это. Ей не было пары среди тех людей, что приходили к ней с дарами или просьбами. Но этот черно-красный был другим. Его лютоволчица готова была одобрить, если бы та ее часть, что ходила на двух ногах, не решила иначе.

Лютоволчица-мать встряхнулась. От людей остался лишь еле уловимый запах, а ее белый и красноглазый сын от нетерпения нарезал круги вокруг холма. Она наскочила на него и куснула в спину, а потом помчалась в сторону, противоположную той, куда уехали всадники, зная, что он последует за ней. Дело сделано, человек по кличке Манс передан людям, а их ждет охота. 

На бегу лютоволчица иногда вскидывала голову к темнеющему небу, кое-где проблескивающему звездами в переплетении ветвей. Ее всегда интересовали эти серебристые огоньки, ведь та ее часть, что ходила на двух ногах, ее саму называла Звездой.

2.

Они почти загнали оленя, но, поняв, что перед ними беременная самка, Лианна заставила прекратить погоню. Вместо этого они отправились к озеру ловить щук и очень веселились, плещась в неглубокой воде. А потом Лианна услышала далекий, на самой границе слышимости вой. Зов. Она знала всех варгов Зачарованного леса, а также некоторых других, более редких и странных оборотней. Встречались они нечасто: каждый жил на своей территории и стремился к уединению, но общие сборы бывали. Дослушав сообщение, Лианна скользнула обратно в свое спящее в доме тело. 

Откинув старую медвежью шкуру, под которой она спала в рубахе и штанах, она спустила на пол босые ноги и поежилась. За ночь маленькая комнатка остыла, вода для умывания в ведерке подернулась кристалликами льда. Лианна выгребла из-под золы еще тлеющие с вечера угли и подбросила к ним щепок. Пламя разгорелось. 

Руки и ноги лежащего на соседней скамье Джона подрагивали — он все еще был в Призраке. Оборотень с раннего детства, он бегал в своем волчонке прежде, чем научился ходить в человеческом теле, не падая. Лианна до сих пор помнила свой ужас, когда в первый раз не смогла добудиться сына. Серая Звезда взирала на нее с недоумением, не понимая причины ее беспокойства, а мелкий еще белый волчонок (Призраком Джон назвал его позже, наслушавшись от нее пересказов страшных историй старой Нэн) скакал вокруг и норовил ухватить за ноги. Матушка Гутрун вошла как раз вовремя, чтобы не дать ей впасть в истерику при мысли, что ребенок стал жертвой какой-то неведомой ей болезни. С первого взгляда поняв, в чем дело, она рассмеялась так заразительно, что у Лианны отлегло от сердца. А потом легко шлепнула волчонка со словами: «Кончай озоровать! Видишь, мать извелась вся», и Джон тут же открыл глаза. 

Ее старая волчица, Искорка, была гораздо мельче Серой Звезды, и даже Призрак быстро перегнал ее ростом. Но лютоволки признавали ее старшинство и авторитет и уживались поразительно мирно. Искорка ушла вслед за старухой, и Лианна горько оплакивала обеих. Матушка Гутрун, относившаяся к ней с почти материнской нежностью, была добрым другом и хорошим учителем. 

Думая о годах, прожитых у старой знахарки, Лианна в который раз поражалась, насколько им с Джоном тогда повезло. Вольный народ жил бедно, но матушку Гутрун в деревне всегда встречали хлебом-солью, сидром и медовухой, а за лечение приносили щедрые дары. Ее дом был построен из камня, а дым от очага уходил в дымоход, из-за чего в комнате было немного холоднее, чем в землянках вольного народа, но зато гораздо чище. Она могла не бояться краж и нападений — слава оборотня охраняла ее жилище лучше королевской гвардии. И почтение, которым окружали ее деревенские жители, распространилось и на ее ученицу. Они с Джоном, можно сказать, и здесь жили как лорды. 

Глубоко задумавшись, Лианна не заметила, как Джон проснулся.

— Мама, что-то случилось? — просыпался он, как и она, мгновенно, и умел прислушиваться к своим ощущениям. Она не стала скрывать:

— Хаггон звал на встречу. Этой ночью.

— Ты меня возьмешь? — жадно спросил сын, быстро одеваясь. Лианна кивнула. 

Дар оборотня редко передавался по наследству, фактически она не знала ни одной пары, похожей на них с Джоном, но старые и опытные часто брали молодых себе в ученики. Хаггон, пользовавшийся всеобщим уважением как старейший варг Зачарованного леса, на последние встречи брал с собой маленького и тщедушного паренька, чей дар, однако, казался очень сильным. Лианна ходила на эти встречи с матушкой Гутрун, пришло время привести туда Джона. Она, правда, считала, что он еще мал, но Призрак уже был взрослым и мощным зверем. Лютоволки были только у них двоих, и, хотя она не претендовала на старшинство среди охотников, но и никого не боялась. 

— Сначала мы позанимаемся.

— На мечах? — Его серые глаза, так похожие на ее собственные, горели энтузиазмом. Она его прекрасно понимала, но сказала нарочито строго:

— На мечах позже.

Сын вздохнул, но возражать не стал. После завтрака, состоявшего из вчерашней каши и ломтя ячменного хлеба, Лианна достала дощечку и уголек. 

Много раз она жалела, что, собираясь бежать из Винтерфелла, не подумала взять с собой листы бумаги и хоть одну книгу из библиотеки. Тогда это не казалось предметом первой необходимости. А за Стеной легче было бы раздобыть золотую диадему. Золото вольный народ добывал в налетах, но никому никогда не приходило в голову позариться на книги и свитки. Даже матушка Гутрун не умела читать и писать. Занятия грамотой Джон любил куда меньше фехтования, но старался, так что Лианне потом приходилось оттирать от черных пятен не только его руки, но даже лицо и уши. 

— Нарисуй мне Красный Замок? — попросил Джон, когда она стерла последнюю написанную им фразу, заканчивая урок.

Лианна прикусила губу. 

— Я там никогда не была, — пришлось признаться ей. Джон опустил взгляд, чтобы скрыть огорчение, и она быстро прибавила: — Хочешь, я нарисую тебе Винтерфелл? Он даже больше Красного замка.

Сын обрадовано закивал. 

— Замок обнесен двойной стеной, — объясняла Лианна, вычерчивая на доске неправильный шестиугольник. — Между ними — двойной ров. Внутренняя стена выше, говорят, она была построена самим Брандоном Строителем.

— Тем самым, кто построил Стену?

— Да. Внешнюю построили много столетий спустя.

— А зачем замку две стены? — пытливо спросил Джон.

— Чтобы, если враги сумели взять внешнюю стену, лучники, стоя на более высокой внутренней стене, смогли их остановить и сбросить в воду. 

Джон нахмурил лоб, обдумывая ее слова, потом серьезно одобрил:

— Да, это правильно.

Он уже сам отлично стрелял из легкого лука, и в последнее время они охотились вместе.

— Вот здесь — Первая Твердыня, когда-то она была главной башней Винтерфелла, но там давно уже не живут. 

— Почему?

— Этого я не знаю, — покачала головой Лианна. — Она пустует уже несколько тысяч лет. Это простая круглая башня, думаю, ее оставили просто потому, что в Главной башне жить гораздо удобнее.

— А где Главная башня?

— Здесь… — рука с угольком неуверенно зависла над доской. — Нет, здесь, южнее…

Она поняла, что начинает забывать, как выглядел родной дом, и ей стало грустно.

Джон тронул ее за руку:

— Пойдем, пофехтуем?

Снаружи было тепло, солнце растопило остатки последнего снегопада и высушило землю. Они встали в исходную позицию и бодро застучали палками, которым Лианна постаралась придать форму настоящих мечей. 

— А почему мы не сражаемся стальными мечами? — спросил Джон, когда они остановились передохнуть. — Разве в замках дерутся на деревяшках?

— Дерутся, — кивнула Лианна. — И на турнирных мечах с затупленными краями, но у нас таких нет. А острая сталь опасна. Я дам тебе меч, когда ты будешь к нему готов.

Свой клинок она брала с собой каждый раз, когда ходила в деревню или охотилась, но второй, который она предназначала сыну, не покидал ножен. Она не раз заставала Джона жадно глядящим на него, но в руки пока не давала.

— А у Дозора есть турнирные мечи?

— Наверняка. Но с нами они не поделятся.

Джон насупил лоб.

— Можно было бы попросить Манса…

— Тебе стоило подумать об этом до того, как ты запустил в него снежком, — Лианна насмешливо прищурилась. 

— Он не обиделся, — Джон, похоже, вовсе не раскаивался в содеянном. — Но тебя, мама, он не стоит.

— Вот как? 

Она, в общем, не злилась на сына за эту эскападу. Скорее, на себя саму. Манс был молод, привлекателен, он напомнил ей о прошлой жизни, где она была не Молодой Волчицей, а королевой любви и красоты, и самое главное — он так сладко ей пел. Она и забыла, что способна растаять от любовной песни. И неизвестно, куда бы их обоих это тогда завело, если бы за Мансом не проследил Джон, вооружившись снежками. Ледяной снаряд попал тому в затылок, романтика обернулась конфузом, и они отпрянули друг от друга, стараясь не встречаться взглядами. Манс после этого быстро собрался и ушел, хотя еще не выздоровел полностью. Она беспокоилась, что его рана может открыться, но все равно вздохнула с облегчением. Один мужчина уже потерял из-за нее жизнь, она не хотела, чтобы другой лишился чести. А так и было бы, если бы он нарушил с ней свои обеты. 

— И кто, по-твоему, меня достоин?

— Мой отец был принцем. Если кто-то захочет с ним сравниться и стать рядом с тобой, то он должен быть только королем, — сказал Джон серьезно.

Лианна рассмеялась.

— И где ты найдешь мне здесь короля? — она обвела рукой обступивший их со всех сторон Зачарованный лес. Если не считать деревеньки вольного народа, на много миль кругом не было ни души, кроме волков, медведей, лосей и множества более мелких зверей и птиц.  
Сын тоже улыбнулся и пожал плечами, и она потянулась взлохматить ему волосы.

3.

Костер на поляне, окруженной чардревами, горел сильно и ровно, не давая дыма. Оборотни сидели на выступающих из земли валунах и прямо на земле, кто ближе к огню, кто дальше. Рядом с каждым был его зверь. «Где еще можно увидеть вместе волка и медведя, кабана и сумеречного кота, орла и горного козла», — подумала Лианна, вступая с сыном и лютоволками под сень кроваво-красных крон. Звери глядели недружелюбно, иногда раздавалось тихое рычание, но никто ни на кого не нападал. 

Хаггон, гигант с мощными плечами, у ног которого сидел старый волк, поприветствовал новоприбывших:

— Боги благоволят к тебе, Молодая Волчица, раз одарили и твоего сына.

— Сильный дар, — кивнула Гризелла, невысокая крепко сбитая женщина, поглаживающая своего козла между рогов. Другие промолчали. Маленький и невзрачный, как мышь, ученик Хаггона, чьего имени Лианна не знала, смотрел исподлобья так пристально, что ей стало не по себе. 

Джон потянул ее к чардреву с улыбающимся ликом, и она устроилась на толстом узловатом корне. Сын стал рядом с ней, а лютоволки разлеглись по обе стороны, зорко за всеми наблюдая. 

— Южанка, — процедил крупный чернобородый мужчина, за его спиной зафыркал огромный черный кабан, — и из Винтерфелльских Старков впридачу. Зачем ты позвал ее, Хаггон, да еще и вместе с отродьем? Матушку Гутрун все мы знали, а теперь кто за них отвечать будет?

Лианна сжала руку сына, призывая не вмешиваться.

— Я сама за себя отвечу, — гневно возразила она прежде, чем Хаггон нашелся, что сказать. — Я свободная женщина, такая же, как вы.

— Говорят, ты лечишь ворон, — протянул оборотень, у которого на плече чистил перья орел.

— Я лечу всех, кто в этом нуждается. Матушка Гутрун делала то же.

— Что, Орелл, — усмехнулась Гризелла, — клинья под нее подбиваешь? Думаешь, раз она привечает ворон, то позарится и на твою облезлую курицу?

— Облезлый — это про твоего козла! — вызверился на нее Орелл, но Хаггон прервал зарождающуюся ссору, хлопнув в ладоши. Звук получился таким громким, что все вздрогнули.

— Молодая Волчица много лет была ученицей матушки Гутрун, я ей доверяю, Боррок. А кто она и откуда — не наше дело. Все мы здесь братья и сестры. Какими бы разными не были наши звери, между нами больше сходства друг с другом, чем с кем-то еще. И важные вопросы мы должны решать сообща. 

Орелл скривился, чернобородый Боррок пожал плечами, но возражать никто не стал. 

— Новость, дошедшая до меня, мрачна и страшна. Я хочу, чтобы вы тоже услышали ее от тех, кто видел все своими глазами.

Хаггон сделал знак, и к костру приблизились двое мужчин, до этого сидевших в глубокой тени чардрев. Один из них поддерживал другого, за ними почти полз, прижимаясь к земле, пещерный медведь. Все трое подошли к границе светового круга и неуверенно остановились. Медведь лег, положив голову на передние лапы. Лианна вспомнила мужчин: они не были братьями и даже родственниками, но между ними было несомненное сходство — оба кряжистые, косматые, с длинными нечесаными бородами. И медведи раньше были у обоих. 

— Говори, Бьерн, — велел Хаггон. — Расскажи всем то, что поведал мне. 

Мужчина, который стоял, пошатываясь и держась за плечо товарища, поднял голову. Лианна вздрогнула. Лицо его было осунувшимся и изможденным, в глазах читалось какое-то тупое отчаяние. Прежде, чем до нее дошло, что это могло значить, Джон наклонился к самому ее уху и прошептал одними губами:

— Он потерял своего зверя.

Да, теперь и она видела это. То, чего так боялся каждый оборотень, и чего никак невозможно было избежать, ведь звериный век короче человеческого. Они знали, что умирать придется неоднократно, и каждый раз это будет настоящая, мучительная смерть. Неприятная мысль, которую хотелось загнать подальше. Но не получалось — Бьерн сейчас стоял перед ними и выглядел не лучше покойника. 

После долгого молчания, когда он пытался что-то выдавить из себя, но получались только невнятные звуки, заговорил другой оборотень-медведь:

— Мы были далеко на севере. Летом там хорошая охота. Здесь Жесткому было слишком жарко, да и Сердитому тоже.

Бьерн при упоминании имени своего зверя сжался, обхватив себя руками. 

— За Клыками Мороза мы разделились. Я направился к Стылому берегу, где мы с Жестким решили поохотиться на тюленей. А Бьерн с Сердитым взялись преследовать стадо оленей и повернули за ними дальше к северу.

— Дурак, — резко бросила Гризелла. — И ты тоже, Бирнир, коли не остановил его.

— В последние дни было так тепло, что на солнечных склонах даже подтаял снег, — сказал Бирнир, оправдываясь. — И мы утратили осторожность.

Он посмотрел на Бьерна, как бы спрашивая, способен ли он продолжить рассказ. Тот кивнул и отпустил плечо друга. Заговорил он, все еще глядя себе под ноги, голос его звучал глухо, но теперь слова можно было разобрать.

— Стадо объело весь мох и пошло дальше на север, и мы последовали за ним. И забрели слишком далеко. Олени внезапно исчезли, будто провалились сквозь землю, и мы не могли учуять их следов. Это было так странно, что мы с Сердитым провели там половину утра, обнюхивая каждую кочку, а когда все же подняли головы к небу, обнаружили, что, хотя давно должен был быть полдень, солнце едва показалось над горизонтом. А потом и вовсе скрылось, затянутое плотными черными тучами. 

— Край вечной ночи, — прошептал Боррок, а Гризелла повторила:

— Ты дурак, если пошел дальше.

Бьерн мотнул головой.

— Мы помчались оттуда что было сил, как только поняли, где оказались. Но трудно долго бежать, если ты голоден. Не только олени пропали — вдруг перевелась вся дичь, даже мыши, которые там обычно кишмя кишат. Стало очень холодно. Пошел снег, густой, тяжелый, так что ни зги не было видно. А потом мы почуяли, что нас преследуют. Темные сумерки сменились ночью, расстояние все сокращалось, и, наконец, стало ясно, что за нами идет стадо, которое мы потеряли, но пахло оно теперь не мясом и теплой кровью, а замерзшей мертвечиной. Олени были покрыты инеем, так, что почти светились в темноте, а на них верхом сидели белые тени. Множество белых теней.

Тут он снова затрясся и сполз на землю, обхватив себя руками в попытке согреться. Продолжил рассказ Бирнир:

— Мы с Жестким шли на побережье и были уже довольно далеко, когда мне приснился сон, полный мрака. Жесткого и Сердитого мы с Бьерном когда-то нашли в одной берлоге, и нам с тех пор часто снятся разделенные сны. Мы тотчас повернули обратно. Правда, теперь я думаю, мы ничем не смогли бы помочь, если бы белые тени захотели нас преследовать. Но они убили Сердитого и отстали. А в Клыках Мороза мы снова увидели солнце.

— Мертвые олени пропороли ему брюхо рогами, — голос Бьерна был полон боли, — а их всадники смотрели на это и переговаривались, будто лед трещал. Я умирал вместе с ним. Я бы не заметил собственной смерти, если бы Бирнир не вытащил меня оттуда. А Сердитый… внутренности у него болтались под брюхом, но глаза загорелись синим огнем, и он встал. Я не знаю, как я… как мы смогли оттуда сбежать.

Он запнулся и замолчал, и Бирнир сел с ним рядом, обнимая за плечи. Оборотни тоже молчали. Всем явно было не по себе. Потом Орелл пробормотал, глядя куда-то в темноту между чардрев:

— Плохо дело. И ладно бы зимой, но ведь лето в разгаре! 

— Зря вы туда вообще сунулись, — вступил Боррок. — Говорят же — не буди лиха!

— Может, они дальше и не полезут… хотя бы, пока тепло.

— Лето когда-нибудь кончится, — сказал Хаггон, — и, похоже, скорее, чем мы думаем. Никто не знает, холод ли приводит за собой белые тени, или тени вызывают холод. В любом случае, мы, по крайней мере, предупреждены. Только вот что делать с этим предупреждением?

Лианна слушала рассказ медведей-оборотней, как одну из страшных сказок старой Нэн: про Иных, зловещих всадников, скакавших на мертвых лошадях и питавшихся человеческой кровью. «Это все небылицы, — говорил мейстер Валис, когда дети, наслушавшись этих историй, бежали к нему. — Иных никто не видел уже много тысяч лет, и, скорее всего, они были просто людьми, одним из древних одичалых племен, прославившимся своей жестокостью». 

Но в лицах окружающих ее людей, обычно суровых и сильных, ясно читались тревога и непритворный страх.

— Я не понимаю, — громко спросила Лианна, — что это за белые тени?

Оборотни уставились на нее, будто она сморозила страшную глупость.

— Южанка, — снова презрительно процедил Боррок. — Огородились эти южане своей Стеной и знать ничего не знают.

Лианна разозлилась.

— Я уже давно живу по вашу сторону Стены. И если чего-то не знаю, то хочу узнать.

— Ты никогда не слышала про Белых Ходоков? — спросил Хаггон. 

— Иных? 

Он был так хмур и серьезен, что тьма вокруг сразу будто стала еще неуютнее, а костер ниже и тусклее. Лианна поежилась. 

— У нас… К югу от Стены рассказывают легенды о Долгой Ночи, в которой они появились, и о Рассветной Битве, в которой были побеждены. Мой предок Брандон Старк, прозванный Строителем, тогда построил Стену для защиты от них. Но это было восемь тысяч лет назад. Я думала, они все давно уже умерли.

Гризелла фыркнула. Хаггон покачал головой.

— Они не умерли, и неизвестно, способны ли вообще умереть. Ваша Стена защищает вас слишком хорошо, так, что вы все забыли. Нам же здесь не дано забыть. В темные и долгие зимние ночи в деревнях жители собираются под одной крышей и жгут костры, чтобы отогнать холод и мрак. И мы всегда сжигаем своих покойников, чтобы белые тени их не подняли как своих слуг. Но одиноким охотникам, бывает, не везет. И даже мы не знали, что они могут появиться, пока не кончилось лето.

— И что их там так много, да защитят нас боги, — простонал Бьерн.

— Боги защищают тех, кто сам заботится о себе, — возразил Орелл.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросила Гризелла.

— Раз поклонщики прячутся за Стеной, то и мы сможем за ней укрыться. Переберемся через нее на ту сторону, и все дела.

— И тебя там сразу сцапают вороны и отправят прямиком во вторую жизнь. А если поймут, что ты оборотень, то и второй жизни не будет — убьют тебя с твоим орлом вместе.

— И еще хорошо, — вставил Боррок, — что ты через Стену сможешь перелезть, а твой орел — перелететь. А что делать тем, у кого звери не лазают по отвесным ледяным скалам?

— Спустись в Теснину и обойди Сумеречную Башню вдоль Молочной реки, если твой кабан на это способен. Или возьми лодку и переплыви с ним Тюлений залив. Наши предки так делали веками.

— И сколько из них попадало в лапы к воронам?

Орелл пожал плечами.

— Если наш выбор — ходоки или вороны, то я предпочту вторых. По крайней мере, перед смертью я убью стольких, сколько смогу.

В памяти Лианны всплыла картина: мужчина в черном плаще захлебывается кровью, а из груди у него торчит кончик Тормундова меча. Лицо мужчины за годы забылось, но теперь она вдруг обнаружила в нем черты Манса, каким она увидела его, когда Тормунд приволок его к ней раненого: длинный тонкий нос и резко выступающие скулы, обтянутые бледной до синюшности кожей, темная щетина на подбородке и почти невидимые побелевшие губы. Тогда она на какой-то миг решила, что его уже не спасти. 

— Ночной Дозор создавался, чтобы защитить мир от Иных, — заговорила она, сцепив от волнения пальцы так, что хрустнули костяшки. — Раз они снова вернулись, дозорные должны узнать об этом. Тогда они пропустят нас.

Первым захохотал Орелл, неприятным визгливым смехом. Потом к нему добавился басовитый хохоток Боррока, хмыканье Гризеллы и истерические полусмешки-полувсхлипы Бьерна. Остальные тоже загоготали, радуясь возможности стряхнуть с себя гнетущее чувство, овладевшее всеми после рассказа медведей-оборотней. Даже молчаливый ученик Хаггона усмехался.

— Пропустят, — закивал Орелл, отсмеявшись. — Только сначала отделят головы от тел. Чтоб удобнее было идти! — и он снова разразился нервным хохотом.  
Обескураженная Лианна замолчала. 

— Если бы у нас был король, — проговорила Гризелла почти мечтательно. — Если бы был жив Джорамун, что сражался с самим Королем Ночи, или Баэль Бард, мы бы смогли пробиться за Стену и заставить поклонщиков нас принять. Или перебили бы их всех.

— Среди нас немало храбрых воинов, — задумчиво произнес Хаггон. — Тормунд Великанья Смерть водит большой отряд. Великий Морж в почете у племен Стылого берега. Девин Шкуродел глава могущественного клана. Вождя теннов его люди почитают, как бога. Нужно донести до каждого из них весть о нашей общей беде. Пусть соберутся меж собой и выберут сильнейшего — короля, за которым пойдет весь вольный народ. И у нас будет надежда на спасение.

Едва дослушав, оборотни заговорили почти одновременно, перебивая друг друга. Гризелла превозносила Тормунда, Боррок утверждал, что Девин куда крепче и в поединке победит всех других претендентов, Орелл обещал немедленно послать своего орла к вождю теннов. Идея Хаггона всем пришлась по душе.

4.

— Как считаешь, у них получится?

Домой они вернулись перед рассветом. Пока Джон разжигал огонь в остывшем очаге, Лианна стащила сапоги, забралась на скамью и укрылась шкурой. После долгого ночного перехода тело жаждало отдыха, но спать ей не хотелось. В голове роились беспокойные мысли. И вопрос Джона облек их в точную и ясную форму. 

— Думаю, что нет. Даже если они смогут найти вождя, который объединит все племена. Последний король вольного народа, Реймунд Рыжебородый, вторгся со своей армией на Север во времена моего прадеда. Им удалось перейти через Стену, но у Длинного озера армия северян встретила их и разбила. Мой прадед, Хранитель Севера лорд Виллам Старк, погиб в той битве, но его брат Артос, прозванный Несокрушимым, убил Реймунда. И ни одному Королю-за-Стеной до него тоже ни разу не удалось закрепиться на землях Семи Королевств. 

Джон сел на пол у очага, положив подбородок на колени.

— А нынешний Хранитель Севера — твой брат и мой дядя. Мы не можем воевать против них.

«Проклят тот, кто проливает родную кровь». Да, никто и никогда не заставит их с Джоном сражаться против родных — вольный народ чтит древние законы, пожалуй, даже больше, чем живущие южнее Стены, но разве наблюдать сложа руки за тем, как приближается возможная гибель к дорогим людям не есть почти то же самое, что обнажить против них мечи? Лианна потерла пальцами лоб. Если погибнет Нед, а она не сделает ничего, чтобы предотвратить это, то не выдержит этой вины. И к Тормунду, Астрид, Мунде, которая уже стала копьеносицей, рыженькой поклоннице Джона Игритт она тоже успела привязаться и не хотела гадать, кто из них найдет свою смерть, оказавшись между Иными и армиями Ночного Дозора и Севера, как между молотом и наковальней.

— Хаггон и другие убеждены, что Дозор не станет их слушать, — неуверенно начала Лианна. — Но я — сестра Хранителя Севера и Первого разведчика. Меня дозорные должны выслушать.

— Ты хочешь пойти к ним сама? — спросил Джон.

Это было слишком опасно. Джон был еще мал, и она боялась даже думать о том, что может случиться, достигни вести о нем не тех ушей. 

— Нет. Нужно отыскать другой способ. Найти кого-то, кто мог бы стать моим парламентером.

И тут ее озарило. Губы сами произнесли имя, и Джон с одобрением кивнул.


	7. Вороны

1.

Сумеречная башня, самая западная из обитаемых замков Ночного Дозора, вырастала из утесов Теснины, подобно гигантскому пауку, вытаскивающему из земли острые сочленения своих лап. Ледяному пауку. Ночной мороз припудрил серый камень инеем, и, глядя, как вздымающиеся ввысь контрфорсы и шпили переливаются под утренним солнцем, Манс слегка поежился. Годы, проведенные в Дозоре, не заставили его забыть страх перед ледяными тварями из Края Вечной зимы, всосанный с материнским молоком. Пусть даже ничего похожего не видели возле Стены несколько тысячелетий, и большинство его теперешних братьев посмеялись бы над этими страхами, обозвав их «бабкиными сказками». Хотя, может, всему виной холод в келье, в которой он спал. После плотного завтрака из яичницы и кровяных колбасок, запитого добрым элем, в животе стало тепло, и мысли о белых тенях исчезли сами собой.

Рядом с ним на скамью в трапезной сел Куорен Полурукий. 

— Как твое плечо? — спросил он, ловко нарезая мясо левой рукой.

— Как новенькое. — Мейстер Маллин поворчал для порядка, что неграмотная деревенщина, разумеется, сделала все не так, как надо, и сменил повязку, но Манс, заглянув под полотно, обнаружил, что рана совершенно затянулась, оставив после себя лишь чистый розовый шрам. Никакого неудобства он уже не доставлял.

— Отлично. Тогда как насчет маленькой разминки после завтрака?

— Всегда рад надрать тебе задницу, приятель, — прищурился Манс. Песню стали о сталь он любил не меньше, чем звук своего голоса под аккомпанемент лютни, и свободное время часто проводил в учебных поединках. Они с Куореном оба претендовали на звание лучшего фехтовальщика Сумеречной башни, и Манса не оставляла надежда решить наконец спор в свою пользу. Куорен сражался, держа меч в левой руке после того, как в стычке с одичалыми лишился трех пальцев на правой. Несмотря на это, он дрался так искусно, что Манс пока стабильно проигрывал ему половину боев. 

Куорен никак не отреагировал на колкость. Он поел быстро и методично, потом отставил пустую миску и поднялся. 

— Тогда пошли.

Сир Эндрю гонял по двору новобранцев, которые, вполне вероятно, только здесь впервые взяли мечи в руки. Они махали ими, как палками или топорами при рубке дров, и мастер над оружием брызгал слюной, раз за разом показывая им правильные стойки и уже теряя терпение. Визит на тренировочную площадку двух разведчиков, желающих пофехтовать, не улучшил его настроения.

— Теперь, вместо того, чтобы отрабатывать удары, они будут стоять и пялиться на вас, — посетовал он.

— Пусть смотрят внимательней, — усмехнулся Манс, облачаясь в кольчугу поверх толстого стеганого дублета, — это тоже полезно.

Куорен молча кивнул. Им подали черные щиты и длинные тупые мечи. Глядя, как приятель достал меч из ножен и взмахнул им в воздухе, отчего клинок запел резко и протяжно, Манс ощутил привычный укол зависти. Он вовсе не считал себя хуже, но ему и никогда не приходилось переучиваться с правой руки на левую. Интересно, смог бы он владеть ею так виртуозно, как Куорен, чтобы вместо слабости это стало силой, приемом, сбивающим противников с толку?

Подумав, Манс отказался от щита и вместо этого попросил двуручный меч. 

— Считаешь, это тебе поможет? — проронил Куорен, вставая в стойку. Манс рванулся к нему, занося меч для атаки. Куорен отскочил, выставив щит, так что удар пришелся вскользь, не погнув железного обода, и сам атаковал в незащищенный бок. Манс дернулся в сторону, и острие лишь слегка царапнуло нагрудник. Они продолжили обмениваться ударами, двигаясь слаженно, как в танце. Манс нападал, стараясь достать противника кончиком длинного клинка, Куорен блокировал одни удары, проворно уворачивался от других и, прикрываясь щитом, молниеносно контратаковал короткими колющими выпадами, стараясь преодолеть разделявшее их расстояние и войти в ближний бой, в котором от двуручника мало пользы. Один раз он рубанул Манса по руке, так что боль почувствовалась даже сквозь кольчугу и кожу дублета, и дважды задел бедро. Двуручник был тяжел. Понимая, что долго не выдержит такой быстрый темп, в следующий удар Манс вложил всю свою скорость и вес. Меч проломил обод и дерево щита, шлем Куорена зазвенел гулко, как колокол. Куорен пошатнулся, но, не дав ему прийти в себя, вторым ударом Манс сбил его с ног. 

— Отличный бой, — одобрил сир Эндрю, наблюдавший за поединком вместе со своими подопечными. Манс обернулся к ним, и тут что-то ударило его по ногам с такой силой, что он потерял равновесие и рухнул на утоптанную землю тренировочной площадки.

Куорен приподнялся на одно колено.

— Никогда не поворачивайся спиной к поверженному противнику, — проворчал он, вставая и подбирая свой щит, помятый, но еще сгодившийся для того, чтобы его метнуть. 

— Я это учту, — под коленями пульсировала боль, так что Манс, поднимаясь, скрипнул зубами.

Юнцы вокруг загалдели, обсуждая, насколько честной считать такую победу. 

— Поговорите о честности с одичалыми, когда пойдете в разведку, — сплюнул Куорен. Один из парней помог ему стащить помятый шлем, под которым уже наливался сильный кровоподтек. Это зрелище слегка утешило раненую гордость, и Манс кивнул в ответ на предложение сира Эндрю объявить ничью. 

И тут прозвучал рог. Все замолчали, слушая, пока резкий протяжный звук затихал, рассеиваясь в воздухе.

— Кого ждем сегодня? — спросил Манс: один сигнал рога означал возвращение разведчиков. Но рог затрубил снова. Все разом задвигались, будто сбрасывая с себя чары неподвижности: новобранцы на тренировочном дворе побросали турнирные мечи и схватились за боевые, несколько парней бросились в оружейную облачаться в кольчуги. «Два сигнала, — передавалось из уст в уста, — одичалые!»

Манс с Куореном переглянулись. 

— Никак к нам сам Джорамун во главе своего войска пожаловал, — Куорен потер синяк на лбу искалеченной двупалой рукой.

— С Баэлем Бардом за компанию, — хмыкнул Манс, которого охватившая молодняк паника скорее развеселила. — Пойду спрошу Эббена, или кто там сейчас на дежурстве стоит, из-за чего весь сыр-бор.

Когда он подошел к воротам, там уже было несколько дозорных, но мечи у всех были в ножнах. Среди них был Уоллес, стюард командующего Башней.

— Отбой тревоги. Объявите им там, — велел он Мансу, указывая на переполошившихся рекрутов. — Это торговец, друг Дозора, принес товары на обмен.

Решетка со скрипом поднялась, пропуская маленькую группу одичалых: пожилого охотника и двух пацанов, тащивших заваленные шкурами сани. Манс мазнул по ним взглядом, разворачиваясь, чтобы исполнить приказ, и вздрогнул. Один из мальчишек, лет десяти, мелкий и кривоногий, глядел прямо на него. Потом двое братьев в черных плащах шагнули между ними, но Манс уже узнал торчащие из-под шапки ярко-рыжие волосы, обрамлявшие круглое курносое лицо.

2.

— Эй, ворона! — его настойчиво дернули сзади за плащ.

Манс посмотрел по сторонам, проверяя, чтобы никого из братьев не было рядом, и только тогда оглянулся.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, дура! — прошипел он страшным шепотом. — Женщинам и девицам не место в замке, принадлежащем Дозору.

— А правду говорят, что всем воронам кое-что отрезают, оттого вы нас так и боитесь? — съязвила дерзкая девчонка. Манс вспомнил, как она так же дразнилась, держа в руке снежок. Игритт, вот как ее звали.

Он сгреб ее за рыжий вихор, приближая ее лицо к своему.

— Среди тех немногих песен, которые я никогда не пою, есть «Баллада о храбром Денни Флинте». Была одна молодая дурочка, такая же, как ты. Решила переодеться мужчиной и вступить в Дозор. Кончилось это плохо. Как раз потому, что никто никому ничего не отрезает. Яснее сказать?

Игритт сглотнула и помотала головой.

— Я не собираюсь вступать в ваш поганый Дозор. Я просто помогала папаше Хенрику сани волочь.

— Молодец. — Он повернул ее за плечи и подтолкнул к узкому проходу между оружейной и наружной стеной замка. — Сейчас я незаметно выведу тебя за ворота, и ты подождешь своего папашу в лесу.

— Он не мой папаша, — девчонка шмыгнула носом, так что Манс даже подумал, не слишком ли сильно он ее напугал. — Погоди! — она оттолкнула его руки. — Сначала я должна сказать.

— Что еще? — спросил он с нетерпением, прислушиваясь, не подходит ли к ним кто. Пришлось бы пораскинуть мозгами, чтобы объяснить братьям, о чем он шепчется по углам с одичалой девчонкой. Даже при том, что от мальчишки ее действительно трудно было отличить.

— Меня послали с сообщением. К тебе.

— Кто?

— Молодая Волчица.

Рука сама дернулась к зажившему уже плечу. Манс коснулся штопки на плаще и пробежался пальцами по шелковистым нитям. 

Почему-то ночью, когда он лежал без сна, пытаясь унять возбуждение собственными силами, ему представлялся не их единственный робкий поцелуй на берегу озера, так грубо прерванный ее нахальным сынком, а ее тонкие белые руки, колдующие над его раной, и морщинка между бровей, появлявшаяся, когда она сосредоточенно разглядывала швы. Сколько Манс не пытался убедить себя, что в ней нет ничего особенного, что она просто избалованная знатная девица, оставшаяся такой и в лесной хижине, и поэтому между ними в любом случае ничего бы не вышло, память и сердце говорили об обратном. Если бы не мальчишка… но и его Манс понимал. Будь у него такая мать, он бы тоже ревновал ее к любому, кто бы только попробовал ее обнять.

— Что за сообщение? — он старался говорить безразлично, но мысленно уже прикидывал, как бы незаметно выйти из замка. Надежда на новую встречу вспыхнула, как костер, в который подкинули свежих дров.

— Здесь никто не подслушает? — Игритт завертела головой. — Оно длинное.

— Тогда пойдем.

Дозорные, охранявшие ворота, нисколько не удивились, когда Манс заявил, что идет охотиться на зайцев для стола сира Денниса. 

— Пусть боги пошлют тебе дичь пожирней, — пожелал один, а второй по-приятельски похлопал по плечу. Манс скривился, будто бы боль от раны все еще мучила его. Это вызвало всплеск сочувственных насмешек и пожеланий не дать зайцам себя загнать. Между тем Игритт, нагнувшись и держась в тени стен, уже миновала приоткрытые ворота. Он догнал ее там, где за стволами плотно сомкнутых страж-деревьев из башни уже невозможно было что-нибудь разглядеть. Она забралась на толстый низкий сук и сидела там, болтая ногами.

— Надо же, ворона умеет лазить по деревьям, — протянула она даже с некоторым уважением, когда Манс пристроился в развилке ветвей рядом с ней.

— Выкладывай.

Страж-дерево, на котором они сидели, было старым и кряжистым, но на кончиках темных веток из почек уже проклевывалась мягкая нежно-зеленая хвоя. Манс чувствовал, что то же самое происходит и с его сердцем. 

Но тут рыжая девчонка заговорила — и в ее словах колким льдом зазвенела лютая стужа.

3.

Комнаты командующего находились на самом верхнем ярусе Башни. Нижние два Манс миновал на одном дыхании, перешагивая через ступеньки: известия, переданные через Игритт, казались ему слишком важными и не терпящими отлагательств. Но чем больше он прокручивал в голове варианты разговора, тем медленнее поднимался.   
Благородный рыцарь до мозга костей, сир Денис Маллистер предпочтение отдавал рожденным в замках отпрыскам знатных семей. С братьями низкого происхождения, даже с теми, кто попал на Стену в наказание за совершенные преступления, он был безукоризненно вежлив, но Манс всегда видел за этой вежливостью отчетливое пренебрежение. Остановившись перед высокими дубовыми створками, он задержался на пару мгновений, перебирая в голове варианты, как начать разговор, но ни один не казался ему идеальным. Об Иных, страшилищах из детских сказок, в Вестеросе знали даже младенцы, но никто не верил в них всерьез. Манс мог бы изложить рассказ об охотниках, едва сбежавших от неминуемой смерти в Краю Вечной зимы, со всеми красочными подробностями, которые только способно изобрести воображение барда, но тогда эта история может прозвучать для сира Дениса, как одна из тех самых сказок. Сухо перечислить факты и, не упоминая Иных, обозначить их как некую неведомую пока опасность? Но тогда она может показаться слишком несущественной, чтобы Дозор открыл ворота для вольного народа. А главной задачей Манса было уговорить Маллистера хотя бы передать эту просьбу лорду-командующему.

Так ничего и не придумав, он решил импровизировать на ходу («Певец я или нет, в конце концов?») и громко постучал.

Открыл ему Уоллес, младший сын какого-то мелкого вестеросского лорда и личный стюард сира Дениса.

— Мне нужно переговорить с командующим по важному делу.

— По какому делу? — нахмурился Уоллес. 

— Это я могу сказать ему только с глазу на глаз, — отрезал Манс. Лорденыш заколебался. Может, он и считал бывшего одичалого ниже себя, но Манс был разведчиком, а он сам — всего только стюардом. Престиж ордена разведчиков был высок, именно они занимались самой опасной работой. Сир Денис не похвалит своего стюарда, если получит важные новости с задержкой.

— Проходи, — Уоллес распахнул дверь, за которой была маленькая прихожая, лишенная мебели. — Подожди здесь. У сира Дениса сейчас важная встреча. Когда она закончится, я доложу о тебе.

Точно в ответ на его слова дверь кабинета приоткрылась.

— Я и сам был бы рад заселить Серый Дозор, так и передайте лорду-командующему, милорд, — донесся голос старого рыцаря. — Но людей у меня для этого катастрофически не хватает. 

— У Пайка и в Черном замке та же ситуация, милорд, — при звуке этого голоса Манс вздрогнул и инстинктивно выпрямился. — И большая часть Стены у нас практически не охраняется. Я предпринял эту поездку с разрешения лорда-командующего, чтобы попытаться что-то изменить.

— Лучше бы вы поговорили со своим лордом-братом, — вздохнул сир Денис. — От кого же Дозору ждать помощи, как не от Старков.

— Я поговорю с ним, — пообещал Бенджен Старк. Он уже стоял на пороге. Рассматривая его профиль, так похожий на черты его сестры, Манс почувствовал замешательство и поклонился ниже, чем намеревался, чтобы его скрыть. Первый разведчик коротко кивнул ему и вышел.

— Уоллес сказал, что вы пришли по делу первостепенной важности, брат мой. Я вас внимательно слушаю, — сдержанно приветствовал Манса сир Денис Малистер.

Уоллес забрал два пустых кубка, из которых, очевидно, пили командующий и Старк. Мансу ни вина, ни стула не предложили. 

Старый рыцарь глядел на закрывшуюся за Первым разведчиком дверь и задумчиво поглаживал длинную белую бороду. То, что численность Дозора с каждым годом только сокращалась, ни для кого из братьев не было секретом. Но из непреднамеренно подслушанной части разговора Мансу стало ясно, что дела обстоят еще хуже, чем думает большинство из них. Может, стоит сыграть на этом? Кто-то из вольного народа, вероятно, согласится присоединиться к Дозору, чтобы спастись от белых теней. Берут же в черные братья преступников…

— Милорд, — произнес он, решив сразу начать с главного, — до меня дошли сведения о том, что за Стеной видели Иных.

4.

Спуск по винтовой лестнице Башни показался Мансу куда длиннее и труднее, чем путь наверх. Дойдя до арочного проема, ведущего во двор, он не удержался и изо всех сил пнул кулаком по грубому серому камню, из которого были сложены стены. Но боль в руке нисколько не уменьшила овладевшего им бешенства. «Я-то думал, что он хотя бы меня выслушает!» Пока Манс пересказывал послание Лианны, стараясь говорить как можно короче и вместе с тем подчеркнуть грозящую всем — не только одичалым — опасность, сир Денис, как казалось, серьезно внимал его словам. Но, когда он дошел до заключительных, самых важных строк: «Древний враг всего человечества набирает силу, и Ночной Дозор создавался когда-то, чтобы защитить людей от Иных. Мы — тоже люди, и просим вашей защиты», Маллистер вдруг прервал его на полуслове и поманил к себе пальцем:

— Повернитесь, брат мой. Что это на вас такое надето?

Манс повернулся, не сразу поняв, с чего это командир вздумал разглядывать его плащ, такой же, как и у всех дозорных. 

— Вы забыли, что братья Ночного Дозора одеваются только в черное? — сурово вопросил сир Денис, тыча пальцем в плечо Мансу. В швы из красного шелка, которым Лианна заштопала прорехи, оставленные в его плаще сумеречным котом. 

— У нее просто не было черных ниток, — сорвалось у него с языка. Потом он попытался объяснить: — Это знахарка, которая меня лечила. Она же зашила мой плащ. Он все равно остался черным, ведь несколько заплат не меняет его цвет. И это она передала послание, с которым я пришел к вам, милорд. Она — друг Дозора и…

— Избавьте меня от описания ваших постыдных похождений с одичалыми девками, о которых я и так, к сожалению, наслышан. И от пересказа нелепых выдумок, которые они используют, чтобы заманить в свои сети братьев с низкими моральными принципами вроде вас. Пропустить одичалых в Семь Королевств, потому что на них якобы нападают страшилища из детских сказок? Мы охраняем Вестерос от одичалых, это, возможно, вы тоже забыли? А также то, сколько бед приносили они Семи Королевствам каждый раз, когда им, к глубокому прискорбию всех цивилизованных людей, удавалось прорваться к югу от Стены? Даже если в ваших россказнях и есть зерна правды, чем меньше этих разбойников останется, тем лучше. И уж точно никого из них никогда не будет в Дозоре. — Манс попытался было вставить хоть слово, но сир Денис оборвал его резким движением руки: — Я не буду вас наказывать за это нарушение, так как тогда пришлось бы наказывать слишком многих, кто не лучше вас. Но попрошу впредь не беспокоить меня такими, с позволения сказать, посланиями. Оставьте их для своих песенок. Подойдите к Масси, он выдаст вам новый плащ. А старому место в огне. Можете идти.  
«Напыщенный дурак!» Манса бесило то, что старый рыцарь отчитал его, как мальчишку, но горечь от того, что он не справился с поручением Молодой Волчицы, была еще сильнее. Ведь опасность, в реальности которой он не сомневался, грозила и ей. Да, она урожденная Старк, если бы он сказал это, возможно, сир Денис отнесся к рассказу иначе. Но она не давала Мансу такого права…

На дворе братья продолжали разить друг друга затупленными клинками. Острый взгляд Манса выцепил в одной паре Бенджена Старка — тот как раз закончил поединок, выбив меч у своего противника сильным ударом по пальцам. После чего отправился в оружейную. Манс нагнал его уже внутри, когда, повесив меч и ножны на торчащий из стены крюк, Бенджен стащил с себя кожаный доспех и пропотевшую рубаху. Шрамы, которыми было покрыто его тело, вызывали уважение. Натянув свежую одежду безупречно черного цвета, Первый разведчик обернулся.

— У тебя ко мне какое-то дело, брат? — спросил он.

— Да, милорд. Мы можем поговорить наедине?

— Здесь никого нет. Говори.

В оружейную в любой момент мог войти кто угодно, но если Старк собирался вернуться в Черный замок, второго шанса, вероятно, не представится. Манс глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями, и повторил все, что чуть раньше рассказал сиру Денису. Бенджен слушал молча, но его лицо темнело с каждым словом.

— Командующий счел мое сообщение не заслуживающим внимания, — закончил Манс. — Но это не так. Вы, милорд, глава разведчиков — вы знаете, сколько всего странного и страшного существует за Стеной. Одичалые — тоже люди, разве может Ночной Дозор смотреть, как их истребляют чудовища и их мертвецами пополняют свою жуткую армию? 

— Откуда у тебя эти сведения?

В оружейную зашли еще двое дозорных и стали переодеваться. Они были достаточно далеко, чтобы слышать разговор, но Манс все равно понизил голос:

— Из источника, заслуживающего всяческое доверие. Одичалые называют ее Молодой Волчицей, но на самом деле, — он запнулся, но затем договорил, перейдя почти на шепот: — Она ваша сестра. Леди Лианна Старк.

На замкнутом лице Бенджена Старка не дрогнула ни одна черта.

— У меня нет сестры. Я — брат Ночного Дозора, и я дал обет не иметь семьи и защищать Семь Королевств, а не пропускать туда толпы грабителей и убийц. Как и ты, брат, — подчеркнул он. Резко развернулся и вышел, оставив ошеломленного Манса среди старых кольчуг и тупых мечей.

***

Игритт ждала его в условленном месте у старого страж-дерева. Она подпрыгивала между торчащих из земли толстых корней как белка: от нетерпения, а, может, чтобы согреться — ночью опять подморозило. 

— Ну что, они согласились?

Манс покачал головой.

—Честно говоря, даже не знаю, на что я рассчитывал. Эти знатные господа, видно, рождаются с чугунными котелками вместо голов. На все один ответ: обеты! Только нигде в этих обетах не говорится, что мы должны убивать вольный народ, или безучастно смотреть, как они погибают. 

— Мерзкие вы птицы, вороны, — скривилась рыжая девчонка. — Ладно, я пошла. Надо предупредить Молодую Волчицу, что нечего от вас ждать помощи. А ты, давай, лети обратно, прячься за свою Стену.

— Стена больше не моя.

Манс сам поразился тому, как легко ему стало от этого решения. Будто спали цепи, которые он носил с раннего детства — невидимые и как будто привычные, тяжесть которых полностью он ощутил только сейчас. Новый, выданный ему черный плащ так и остался в келье — на нем снова был старый, в красных заплатах. Один меч в ножнах на поясе, связка из полудюжины на спине — он придет к вольному народу хоть с дурными вестями, но не с пустыми руками. 

— Пойдем вместе, — сказал он. — Я не смог уговорить Дозор помочь вам, но могу хотя бы присоединить к вам свой меч.


	8. Джон

1.

Народ, пришедший для обмена, разложил свое добро на утоптанной площадке сразу за оградой: кто на досках или подстеленных тряпках, кто прямо на земле. Мать рассказывала Джону, что в Семи Королевствах люди обменивали товары на деньги — круглые диски из золота и серебра, которые назывались «драконами» и «оленями» по отчеканенным на них гербах. Тормунд как-то, вернувшись из набега, принес Астрид мешочек размером со свой кулак, целиком набитый такими монетами, но Астрид просверлила в них дырочки и сделала ожерелья себе и дочери. А добытые шкуры и караваи ячменного хлеба продолжала обменивать на глиняные горшки и каменные топоры. 

Астрид тоже была здесь, на разостланных под ветвями чардрева шкурах, и размахивала топориком перед лицом какого-то мужика; будучи ниже его ростом, она, казалось, нависала над ним. 

— Я покажу тебе, как меня надувать! В этом топорище сучков больше, чем блох в моем старом козле! И если ты высушил его как следует, то я — невинная девица! 

Джон ухмыльнулся. Астрид будет разоряться еще долго, пока незадачливый меняльщик с извинениями не притащит ей все свои топоры, позволит выбрать лучший и отдаст почти даром. Потрепав Призрака по голове, Джон скользнул на шкуры рядом с матерью — она вызвалась помочь, пока Мунда, уже ставшая копьеносицей, пошла встречать группу охотников из Белого Дерева. «Среди них есть очень даже смазливые пареньки, — говорила утром Астрид, — а одного так прямо огонь поцеловал. Думаю, Мунда его выберет себе на ночь, он счастливый». Джон подумал об Игритт: ее ярко-рыжие волосы тоже будто поцеловал огонь. По всем расчетам она уже должна была вернуться из Сумеречной Башни. 

Мать держала в руке глиняную чашку, подношение кого-то из селян, и поглаживала ее пальцем.

— Посмотри, какая красивая.

Чашечка была неровной, как и вся посуда, что выходила из-под рук вольного народа, — они не знали того, что Лианна называла гончарным кругом, — с простеньким рисунком и покрыта мелкими трещинками, но то, что мать, которая когда-то в замке могла есть из золотой и серебряной посуды, восхищалась ею, заставило и Джона присмотреться внимательней. Каждая вмятинка от пальца в неровных стенках была неповторима, а в налитой в чашку воде отражалось небо с бегущими по нему облаками и дрожащие красные листья. Никакие узоры и самоцветы не сравнятся с картиной, созданной богами. 

Джону показалось, что он смог понять, что мать имела в виду, но одновременно почувствовал, что она подавлена.

— Что случилось? — он коснулся ее руки. 

Лианна с легким вздохом отставила чашку.

— Игритт вернулась.

«И не подождала меня?» Они с Игритт были хорошими друзьями, несмотря на все ее дразнилки. Деревенские понимающе улыбались, когда видели их вместе, а Рик, приходившийся ей то ли пяти-, то ли шестиюродным братом, заявил как-то, что переломает Джону руки и ноги, если тот решит ее украсть. Игритт тогда покраснела до ушей, но громко сказала, что этого никогда не будет, ведь они почти из одной деревни. А Джон задумался. Может ли король жениться на девушке из вольного народа? Короли Семи Королевств обычно женились из династических соображений, но отец взял мать по любви. Если он вернет себе корону, то может сделать так же…

Должно быть, прочтя на его лице огорчение, мать нежно сжала его пальцы. 

— Она была очень расстроена. 

— Она не нашла Манса?

— Нашла и все передала. Но его командование отказалось прислушаться к нему. Они считают нас куда большей опасностью, чем Иных.

— Значит, остается только война?

Мать печально кивнула.

— Сначала должны выбрать короля. Но уже почти все говорят о войне.

— Если бы я был старше! — вырвалось у Джона. — Если бы я уже был воином, или хотя бы ты позволила мне взять меч! Я — законный король Семи Королевств. Я бы провел вольный народ за Стену и нашел им там место.

Прохладный палец матери коснулся его губ, и он устыдился своей вспышки.

— Не все так просто, даже если бы ты был старше, — сказала Лианна. — Ты же знаешь, для вольного народа не имеет значения, кто чей сын. Они судят только по личным достоинствам, а главные для них достоинства мужчины — да и женщины тоже — отвага в битве и мастерство во владении оружием. В чем-то это хорошо, а в чем-то нет. Но в любом случае пройдут годы, прежде чем ты сможешь выйти на поединок с сильнейшими бойцами. Сегодня не твой день.

Слова больно ранили его гордость, но голос матери звучал мягко и сочувственно. Джон угрюмо кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Может, королем станет Тормунд.

— Это было бы хорошо. Он добрый человек, честный и хороший воин, — тем не менее, Джону показалось, что мать говорит неуверенно. Он внимательно посмотрел на нее, и она передернула плечами. — Он очень обидится, скажи я такое при нем, но он уже немолод. И он недостаточно хитер, а острый ум и изобретательность нужны и в бою, и в правлении. Одного мужества иногда недостаточно, чтобы выиграть битву.

Ее глаза затуманились, и Джон подумал, что она вспомнила об отце. Серая Звезда, зорко следившая, чтобы никто из гостей не вздумал проявить молодецкую удаль, попытавшись украсть что-то из выложенного на шкуры добра, ткнулась носом ей в плечо. Лианна почесала ее за ухом.

Астрид наконец соизволила выбрать топор, который всем ее устроил, и теперь болтала с женщиной, принесшей на обмен туески с медом. Джон поднялся.

— Я пойду поищу Игритт? 

Лианна кивнула. 

Джон стал осторожно пробираться между расставленными в хаотичном порядке палатками, шалашами и повозками, двигаясь к лесу. Призрак держался рядом, из-за чего собаки вокруг исходили лаем. 

Гостей из соседних племен и даже отдаленных селений было много, таких больших сходок Джону еще видеть не приходилось. Обменом занимались не все. У одного костра варили похлебку, над другим жарили на вертеле мясо. Женщина кормила грудью младенца, оголившись до пояса, у ее ног двое малышей постарше играли со щенками. Какофония звуков и запахов сбивала с толку. За первыми деревьями, где, как ему показалось, он увидел всполох рыжих волос, Джон натолкнулся на пару любовников. Девушка, раскрасневшаяся и запыхавшаяся, оказалась Мундой, а рыжая шевелюра принадлежала ее парню. Джон чуть не наступил на их разбросанную вокруг одежду и в смущении повернул обратно. Астрид была права. Возможно, у парня хватит сметки и отваги попытаться украсть Мунду себе в жены, и тогда их всех ждет сегодня бессонная ночь. Джон задумался, не предупредить ли Тормунда, и решил, что не стоит. И так против старого разбойника и его старших сыновей у любого самого крепкого бойца мало шансов, а девушке этот рыжик явно нравился.

На площадке, окруженной стоящими повозками, двое парней в вареной коже бились на палках, а несколько охотников и копьеносиц обсуждали их силу и ловкость. Джон подошел ближе.

— У Бродди тверже хватка.

— Зато у Скули башка бронзовая, — захохотала одна из женщин, когда второй парень, получив дубиной по лбу, даже не пошатнулся, только помотал головой. Бродди был так этим озадачен, что пропустил следующий удар, и схватка была завершена. Победитель завопил и затряс кулаками, принимая поздравления, побежденного оттащили в сторону, где женщины могли приложить к его ушибам смоченные в холодной воде тряпки, на утоптанный пятачок земли вышла новая пара бойцов. Зрителей тоже прибавилось. Джон заметил в толпе Тормунда и Хаггона, бородач в тюленьей шапке рядом с ними был, похоже, Девином Шкуроделом. 

Клановые вожди начали собираться. 

2.

Игритт незаметно подобралась к нему сзади. Вернее, Джон почувствовал ее присутствие еще шагах в десяти, но она подкрадывалась, явно стараясь застать его врасплох, и он позволил ей это. Когда ее прохладные ладошки коснулись его век, он спросил:

— Почему ты меня не подождала?

Игритт убрала руки и фыркнула.

— Притворялся, да?

Она потянула его из толпы. Когда в пределах нескольких шагов не оказалось никого, кроме них с Призраком, остановилась и прошептала в самое ухо:

— Я обещала ему не говорить ей. Молодой Волчице. А тебе не говорить не обещала. Поэтому хотела найти тебя одного.

— Постой. Кому ты обещала?

— Мансу же! — она даже топнула ногой, будто удивляясь его недогадливости. — Обещала не говорить твоей матери, что он вывернул свой плащ наизнанку.

— Он — что?! — То, черный брат, которого лечила мать и на чью помощь в переговорах с Дозором надеялась, дезертировал, укладывалось в голове с большим трудом, но, когда первое замешательство прошло, Джон разозлился. Правильно он засадил в Манса тогда снежком. Надо было сильнее. Нет, надо было убить — как поступают с дезертирами в Семи Королевствах по рассказам матери. Только целовать ее был способен, а как что-то путное от него понадобилось, так сразу в кусты! — Она просила его поговорить с лордом-командующим. Всего лишь поговорить. Конечно, раз он сбежал, то не смог этого сделать!

— Эй, ты что? Не кричи так! — Игритт заозиралась по сторонам. — Он говорил. Они не стали слушать. 

— Ты там с ним была? — обида жгла, и Джон не мог позволить себя так легко убедить. — Может, он соврал.

— Ты просто не знаешь этих ворон. Гады они все. А Манс — из наших, вот он и ушел, — ее голос зазвучал уважительно, будто она говорила о вожде клана. 

— Раньше ты считала его таким же, как другие дозорные.

— Считала-пересчитала, — она дернула плечом. — Он — свободный человек и великий воин. 

— И как ты об этом узнала? — спросил Джон насмешливо. Надо же, великий воин, а сумеречному коту дал себя порвать на тряпочки. Робкую мыслишку, что с котом могло бы не повезти даже Призраку, он постарался затолкнуть подальше.

— По дороге сюда мы встретили отряд Великого Моржа со Стылого берега. Они его сперва чуть не изрешетили, не разобравшись, пока я не закричала, что он теперь наш. Тогда Морж заявил, что Манс должен доказать, что больше не ворона, а настоящий мужчина, и взял его с собой на охоту. Меня не взяли, но я залезла на страж-дерево и все-все видела! — ее глаза сверкали возбуждением. — Он двух медведей убил, здоровенных! Он их заманивал, каждого по очереди, а когда медведь его догонял, отскакивал в сторону и колол копьем. И убил. 

Джон обнаружил, что слушает ее с приоткрытым от удивления ртом, и постарался принять безразличный вид:

— И? Они его приняли? 

— Еще бы! У них убить медведя — испытание, которое должен пройти каждый воин. А тут сразу два! Великий Морж побратался с ним, и Манс пел у него в шатре. А потом сделал собственный шатер из шкур убитых зверей. Пойдем, покажу. — Они двинулись в сторону стоянки группы моржовых людей, чьи палатки были сшиты из тюленьих шкур. — Видишь — белый, вон там?

Джон посмотрел, куда она показывала. Там, рядом с другими палатками, в самом деле белел шатер, увенчанный парой огромных оленьих рогов. Вокруг стояли повозки с полозьями из моржовых бивней, бродили олени и сновали собаки размером почти с лютоволка. За шумом, который они производили, тонкий слух оборотня различил звуки песни:

_– Братья, вышел мой срок, мой конец недалек,Не дожить мне до нового дня,_   
_Но хочу я сказать: мне не жаль умирать,_   
_Коль дорнийка любила меня._

Джон узнал голос, и ноги сами понесли его к входу в шатер.

— Эй, ты куда? — Игритт попыталась его остановить, но он вырвался и отдернул входное полотнище. 

3.

Посередине шатра тускло горел переносной очаг, над ним в котелке что-то побулькивало. Струя свежего воздуха пригнула язычки пламени, так что, когда шкура опустилась на место, на мгновение стало совсем темно. Джон моргнул, привыкая к мглистому красноватому сумраку. Внутри на шкурах, устилающих землю, сидели четверо. Трое моржовых людей, плосконосых и широкоскулых, с темными глазами и волосами, стянутыми на макушках веревками, разделись в тепле до меховых штанов, их мускулистые тела поблескивали от тюленьего жира. И рядом с ними сидел Манс. Джон не знал, каким именно готовился увидеть дезертира — может быть, в одежде из тюленьих шкур, разукрашенных бисером и широкой каймой по обычаю обитателей Стылого берега, или даже с оленьими рогами на шапке. Сбрившим волосы или отрастившим бороду. Но Манс совершенно не изменился с их последней встречи, и это сбивало с толку. Он был во все том же черном плаще и с той же лютней, струны которой он рассеянно перебирал.

Один из моржовых людей прищурился на вошедшего Джона.

— Нако! Кого ишшо духи принесли?*

Пока Джон соображал, что сказать, полог за спиной снова шевельнулся. Мелькнула мысль, что это вошла Игритт, но тут его почти коснулось в прыжке большое лохматое тело, лютня издала резкий визгливый звук и смолкла, а Манс оказался лежащим на спине под ощерившимся лютоволком. Моржовые люди повскакивали с мест и схватились за свои костяные ножи.

— Призрак, стой! Назад! — выкрикнул Джон. Призрак взглянул на него светящимися красными глазами, соскочил с Манса и опустился у ног хозяина. Манс приподнялся, потирая ребра.

— Кажется, такое начало наших встреч стало традицией.

— Ты знашь этого варжонка? Ворог он те?

Джон про себя возблагодарил богов за выдержку моржовых людей, не спешащих пустить оружие в ход. Меньше всего ему хотелось бы стать причиной резни на мирной встрече племен. 

Манс, глядя на Джона, насмешливо улыбнулся.

— Он мой друг. Джон Таргариен, наследник королей-драконов с юга. — Джон сглотнул. Он называл себя так только мысленно. Имя, произнесенное вслух, звучало торжественно и грозно. Если бы он был старше и мог ему соответствовать!.. — И сын сестры лорда Старка, знахарки, уважаемой вольным народом. Не сомневаюсь, он пришел по важному делу, и я хотел бы поговорить с ним наедине.

Моржовые люди бесстрастно его рассматривали. Наконец, один из них наклонился за своей рубахой из тюленьей шкуры мехом наружу, натянул ее через голову и подпоясал ремнем, на который прицепил нож.

— Короли поклонщиков для нас ничто, — сказал он на правильном общем языке. Великий Морж, догадался Джон. — А этот — даже не дракон еще, а мальчик, не прошедший проверку битвой и не допущенный на пиры мужей. Поговори с ним, брат, а потом присоединяйся к нам на борьбище. Сегодня вожди решат, кто достоин вести за собой вольный народ.

Оба его спутника тоже быстро оделись и вышли вслед за ним. Джон проводил их взглядом и повернулся к Мансу.

— Извини, — слова давались с трудом, — я не хотел… Не знаю, что нашло на Призрака.

Лютоволк на эту ложь только махнул хвостом, будто отгоняя надоедливую муху. «Все-то ты знаешь», — его красные глаза смотрели укоризненно. Джону стало стыдно. Зверь чувствует настроение своего хозяина, а в мыслях и эмоциях Джона по отношению к Мансу царила полная неразбериха. Только его вина, что он утратил контроль, и Призрак решил, что должен его защищать. Но, если Манс и прочел что-то по его лицу, то вида не подал.

— Это я должен просить прощения, — возразил он, — у тебя и твоей матери. Я не смог вам помочь. Вряд ли, впрочем, это полностью моя вина. Даже те два чудища, чьи шкуры пошли на мою палатку, были более договороспособны, чем мои бывшие командиры. 

— И ты дезертировал.

— Да. — В его тоне не было ни малейшего раскаяния. Манс указал на шкуры рядом с собой. — Садись. Кстати о чудищах — в котелке еще осталось немного рагу из медвежьего мяса. Будешь? 

Пахло из котелка вкусно. Обедать Джон должен был с Астрид и Лианной, но отказываться теперь, после того, что он только что чуть не натворил, было бы некрасиво.

— Спасибо, с удовольствием.

Рагу было вкусным, но жирным. Джон поискал глазами воду.

— Мать разрешает тебе пить вино? — Манс достал фляжку и поболтал ею. Судя по звуку, жидкости там оставалось немного. 

— Я его никогда не пил, — признался Джон. — Только сидр. К северу от Стены виноград не растет…

— А налетчикам, залезающим в погреба северян, обычно не хватает терпения, чтобы дотащить бочонки до своих домов в целости, — понимающе ухмыльнулся Манс. — Говорят, что лучшие на свете вина делают в Бору, но если они и достигают иногда Стены, то чтобы наполнить кубки офицеров, а не простых разведчиков. То, что осталось у меня во фляге — редкостная кислятина, но лучше, чем ничего. 

Джон глотнул. Вино обожгло нёбо, а мерзкий вкус заставил скривиться, но затем он почувствовал тепло, и это было приятно. 

— Ты даже не сменил плащ. Почему ты продолжаешь ходить в черном?

— Я теперь свободный человек, не так ли? А свободный человек ходит, в чем хочет. Потом, мой плащ ведь и не черный вовсе.

Он расстегнул плащ, чтобы показать прорехи, которые Лианна зашила красным шелком. Джон это помнил.

— Ну и что? — спросил он. — Разве от этого он перестал быть черным?

Манс рассмеялся.

— Вот видишь. Ты тоже удивился.

Он застегнул пряжку, и его лицо вдруг резко стало серьезным.

— Ты слишком хорошо воспитан, Джон Таргариен, чтобы упрекать меня, после того, как ел и пил под моим кровом. Хотя, когда я был твоим гостем, бросать в меня снежки это тебе не мешало, — ввернул он. 

Джону показалось, что уши у него вспыхнули как два факела, но Манс продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало: 

— Я знаю, что ты хотел бы мне сказать, и это все будет правдой. Я действительно трус: провалил поручение, которое твоя мать возложила на меня, да еще и не смог прийти, чтобы самому сказать ей об этом. Ведь я знаю, как это было важно. Я родом из этой земли, и, пусть я почти не помню мать и совсем не помню отца, вольный народ — это мой народ, а не поклонщики, которых я когда-то обязался защищать. Раз мертвые вновь встают, надо что-то делать. Скажи, у Молодой Волчицы был еще какой-нибудь план?  
Джон вспомнил погрустневшее лицо матери и покачал головой.

— Она надеялась, что, если Дозор поможет нам, можно будет обойтись без войны. Но, раз они отказали… Сегодня вожди собираются выбрать короля, который поведет вольный народ на Стену.

Манс кивнул.

— Мой новообретенный брат Великий Морж в числе кандидатов, как я полагаю. А кто еще?

— Тормунд. Девин Шкуродел, — начал перечислять Джон. — Вождь теннов, если послание успело до него дойти. На самом деле, попробовать может любой, но у вождя племени или предводителя отряда больше шансов, что его поддержат. 

— Само собой. А кого из них тебе и твоей матери хотелось бы видеть Королем-за-Стеной?

Джон пожал плечами:

— Тормунд — хороший воин и человек тоже. И с матерью они друзья. Но… — он замялся.

— Но? — На губах Манса блуждала улыбка, однако карие глаза смотрели серьезно и проницательно, будто заглядывая в душу. И Джон решился поведать ему страхи, которые до сих пор они с Лианной обсуждали только между собой.

— Он ненавидит всех, кто живет к югу от Стены. Все они ненавидят. Если им удастся прорваться за Стену, они будут убивать всех без разбора. 

— Да, так уже было не раз. Это огорчает тебя?

Джон вспыхнул.

— Я не боюсь битвы! Но поклонщики, о которых ты говоришь, тоже мой народ. Разве подобает королю возвращаться в свою страну, убивая подданных?

— Они — подданные Роберта Баратеона, а не твои. Чем ты им обязан, раз они даже не знают о твоем существовании?

— Роберта я когда-нибудь убью! — Джон сжал кулаки. — За отца. Но я не хочу, чтобы пострадали невинные люди. Если бы я был Королем-за-Стеной, я бы удержал их от этого.

— Но вольный народ никогда не признает королем мальчишку и не станет ему подчиняться. Сколько тебе — восемь, девять?

— Десять, — с горечью произнес Джон. И прибавил, не сдержавшись: — В отряде Тормунда есть мои одногодки. А мне мать не разрешила участвовать в поединках, хотя, когда мы с ней фехтуем, я уже выигрываю половину схваток. Больше половины.

— Так значит, ты не желаешь победы никому из них?

Джон много думал об этом, но теперь ему пришлось сказать:

— Я не знаю. Сильный вождь сможет победить в битве, но потом Север будет разграблен. Но если мы… если вольный народ не одолеет Стену, то окажется между Дозором и Иными, и мы все погибнем. И скорее всего так и будет. Мать говорит, ни одному Королю-за-Стеной не удавалось завоевать Север. Дозор и Старки всегда отбрасывали их назад.

Манс подобрал брошенную лютню, взял аккорд, поморщился и подкрутил колки.

— Все когда-нибудь случается в первый раз. Дозор уже не тот, что прежде, это я тебе точно могу сказать. Они отказали в смиренной просьбе, но запоют совсем по-другому, когда у ворот Черного замка встанет огромная армия. Может быть, некоторые из них даже окажутся настолько разумными, что пропустят ее без боя.

— Старки отбросят ее назад, — упрямо повторил Джон. — А они — наша родня. Тот, кто проливает родную кровь, проклят богами и людьми, а в битве это может случиться.

— То же можно будет сказать и о них, — Манс отложил инструмент и внимательно поглядел на Джона, — если они обнажат сталь против тебя и твоей матери.

— Они даже не знают, что мы здесь, — возразил Джон.

На мгновение ему показалось, что по лицу Манса пробежала тень. Но тот сказал только:

— Пойдем посмотрим, что там у вас за борьбище.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В речи моржовых людей использованы слова из поморской говори.


	9. Король

1.

Люди ходили туда-сюда, сновали между повозок и палаток, беспорядочно, как кусочки лука и моркови в кипящем котелке. Прошел полдень. Джон не вернулся к обеду, и Лианна поела с Астрид. К ним заглянул Тормунд, под неодобрительное ворчание хозяйки стащил из супа половину куриной тушки, сунул в карман на подкладке плаща — нимало не смущаясь тем, что жир тут же стал подтекать, впрочем, плащ и без того был грязным — и унес с собой. О сыне Лианна не слишком беспокоилась. Наверняка встретил Игритт, оттого и припозднился. Джона в деревне знали и, хотя сегодня здесь было много чужого народу, вряд ли кто-то стал бы задирать оборотня с огромным лютоволком. Она оглянулась на Серую Звезду — та лежала, положив голову на передние лапы, и флегматично разглядывала жужжащую перед самым носом муху, отогретую неярким северным солнцем. Эта картина наполнила Лианну умиротворением.

Но после обеда общий настрой поменялся. Котелок будто выкипел: затихли перебранки над мешками муки или бараньими окороками, мужчины и женщины собрали все, что успели выменять и даже то, что вроде бы никому не приглянулось, увязали тюки и котомки и поспешили на все усиливающийся гул, стоящий над площадкой для борьбы. Астрид всучила своим младшим отпрыскам два выменянных топора и бочонки с медом и сидром и велела нести в дом, а сама обернулась к Лианне:

— Мелких петушков уже подрали, поди, сейчас вожди петушиться начнут. Как думаешь, Волчица, угодно ли богам, чтобы мой пустобрех стал королем? 

Некоторые ведуны и оборотни были провидцами. Лианна к их числу не принадлежала, но для вольного народа все они были отмечены богами, и даже бойкая и властная Астрид спрашивала ее мнение с толикой боязливого уважения. 

— Я надеюсь на это.

Лианне ничего больше и не оставалось, раз надежда на мирный союз пошла прахом. Наверное, она не была угодна богам. Старые боги, боги Севера и вольного народа жестоки, здесь им до сих пор приносили в жертву коз и овец, но люди шептались, что племена и кланы, живущие дальше, в еще более суровых местах, до сих пор устраивали человеческие жертвоприношения, омывая кровью корни чардрев. Война же принесла бы тысячи жертв. 

— Думается мне иногда, — вздохнула Астрид, лицо ее стало необычно печальным, и резко обозначились морщинки вокруг глаз, — что лучше бы им стал кто-нибудь другой. Загордится еще старый хрыч, заважничает, девки на ём будут виснуть гроздьями, как яблоки на яблоне в урожайный год, и вся добыча на них уходить будет. А потом еще полезет в битву, как герой какой, первым, и голову там сложит. 

— Но если он проиграет в схватке…

— То умрет, — жестко сказала Астрид. — И так плохо, и сяк — не очень-то хорошо. Так что лучше уж пусть побеждает. Живой мужчина лучше мертвого, — это была ее любимая присказка.

Лианна кивнула. Она не заблуждалась насчет отношения Тормунда к поклонщикам – тех, кто не был способен сам за себя постоять, он и за людей не считал, но никого лучше из вождей она не знала. «И так и сяк плохо», — повторяла она про себя, идя за Астрид к месту, где в поединках вожди решали, кто из них достоин быть Королем-за-Стеной.  
Толпа вокруг собралась большая. Астрид прокладывала себе дорогу пинками и ругательствами. Перед Лианной, рядом с которой трусила Серая Звезда, достигавшая головой своей хозяйке почти до плеч, люди расступались сами. 

Только что кончилась очередная схватка. Девин Шкуродел размахивал окованной бронзовыми пластинами дубиной, уже изрядно запачканной кровью, бил себя кулаком в грудь и вопил, сколько вольный народ захватит богатых земель и добычи, если выберет его королем. Лианна с грустью подумала, что никто уже не ведет речи о спасении от Иных, а ведь именно те страшные известия и побудили собраться здесь представителей многих селений. Возможно, об этом просто было страшно вспоминать. От женщины, пришедшей откуда-то из-за Оленьего Рога, Лианна услышала еще об одном случае нападения упырей, окончившимся крупным пожаром: защищаясь, жители деревни сожгли свои же хижины. Но такие истории рассказывались шепотом. Об Иных вообще старались не говорить громко. А во всеуслышание мечтали о великих подвигах, горах золота и изобильной пище.

Вот и Девин, пока с площадки уносили тело его незадачливого противника — насколько Лианна могла различить лицо под кровавой коркой, образовавшейся из рваной раны на голове, он был ей незнаком — хвастался своим богатством и предлагал всем, кто его поддержит, тюленьи шкуры и россыпь крупного янтаря. Его слушали с интересом, подходили, оценивали меха, а парни из его отряда в паузах между выкриками били древками своих копий о землю. 

В первом ряду зрителей стояли вожди, намеревающиеся бросить вызов победителю. Лианна кивнула Хаггону — старый охотник не участвовал в поединках, но наблюдал за бойцами, ведь сама идея выборов короля принадлежала ему. Потом выцепила взглядом Тормунда, обгладывавшего куриную ногу. Когда Девин, закончив перечисление своих достоинств, выкрикнул:

— Вам не найти лучшего короля, чем я! — Тормунд отбросил кость, вытер ручищу о бороду и шагнул вперед. Но его опередили. 

— Я буду лучшим королем.

В центр площадки вышел мужчина в черном плаще, и изумленная Лианна узнала в нем Манса.

2.

— Ворона! — Девин скривился. — Мерзкая птица, умеющая только каркать и нападать стаей на одного. Здесь сражаются вольные люди, мужчины и герои. Убирайся, пока я не пообрывал твои поганые перья!

— Мое имя — Манс, и теперь я — свободный человек. — Стройный и гибкий, Манс был на полголовы ниже, но стоял он перед тяжеловесным широкоплечим Девином совершенно спокойно, и насмешливо улыбался. — И я буду лучшим королем для вольного народа, чем ты, Шкуродел, и готов доказать это. Или ты боишься?  
Девин смачно сплюнул.

— Не родилась еще та ворона, которой испугается Девин Шкуродел! — взревел он. — Я ощипаю тебя, если тебе так этого хочется. Но вольный народ собрался здесь, чтобы поглядеть на схватку достойных: вождей, способных наполнить их дома добычей. А что ты им предложишь, перелетная ворона? Может, свой драный черный плащ? — он расхохотался, и в толпе вслед за ним тоже засмеялись.

Манса это не обескуражило. Он громко произнес, перекрывая общее веселье:

— Вольному народу я предлагаю победу.

Смешки прекратились. Лианна видела, что ему удалось заинтересовать людей. Сама она была в полной растерянности. Не зная, ни как Манс здесь появился, ни что было у него на уме, когда он выкрикнул себя в короли, и не имея возможности спросить, она могла только смотреть во все глаза на события, разворачивавшиеся со скоростью несущегося с горы потока.

— Старый знакомец. — Тормунд разглядывал Манса оценивающе, но в драку пока лезть не спешил. — Зря я тебя тогда не прибил. Или не зря? Почему ты так уверен, что именно ты приведешь нас к победе?

Манс повернулся к нему. 

— Потому что я был вороной, — он широко, уверенно улыбнулся. Скользнул взглядом по ряду лиц, увидел Лианну и наклонил голову в приветствии. Она вспыхнула, чувствуя, как часть общего внимания на мгновение переключилась на нее, и прижала руку к груди, стремясь унять вдруг сильно забившееся сердце. Манс тем временем продолжил:

— Все вы ходили в набеги за Стену, а кое-кто и много раз. В одиночку или небольшим отрядом. Стена, конечно, здоровая ледяная громадина, но если у вас есть моток веревки, молоток, несколько колышков и толика везения, вы — на той стороне. Ничего сложного, правда?

— Хар-р-р, — сплюнул Тормунд, что у него означало согласие, — для настоящего мужика, ежели на вас, ворон, не нарвешься, все просто, как барану чихнуть.  
Вокруг дружно закивали.

— Но сможете ли вы так же перетащить целую армию? — Манс подался вперед, его глаза буравили собравшихся. — Лошадей и повозки, утварь и скот, женщин и детей? Тогда не будет никакой возможности остаться незамеченными. Вы будете взбираться по одному, а вороны по одному будут вас сбрасывать вниз. Ваши тела разобьются о скалы, или их проткнут ветви страж-деревьев. И даже погребальных костров никто не сложит. В лучшем случае вы окончите жизнь в желудках сумеречных котов, в худшем — достанетесь белым ходокам.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Хаггон.

— Я знаю Стену и знаю ворон. Знаю их уязвимые места, знаю, как их можно перехитрить и распылить их силы. Мы пройдем сквозь их Стену так же легко, как струя мочи прожигает снег. 

— Складно говорит, — одобрила Астрид. — Если и сражается так же, хороший король будет.

В толпе снова засмеялись, но это уже был совсем другой смех: щедрый и беззлобный. 

— И есть еще кое-что, что я могу предложить прямо сейчас, — продолжил Манс. — Стальные мечи — каждому вождю, кто меня поддержит. 

Он сделал знак рукой, и вышедший из-за широких спин вождей Джон подал ему связку мечей. У Лианны расширились глаза, когда она увидела сына. Манс воткнул в землю все шесть клинков. По толпе пробежал дружный вздох восхищения. Вольный народ не умел выплавлять железо, и стальной меч из кузниц Семи Королевств был настоящим сокровищем, за которое каждый отдал бы все, что имел. 

Он победил, поняла Лианна. Он был свой и чужой одновременно, он говорил на понятном вольному народу языке, а свою чуждость представил преимуществом, не умалявшим притом ничьего достоинства. Своей глубокой, страстной уверенностью он овладел их вниманием и завоевал их души.

Первый клинок выдернул Великий Морж.

— Мой брат, ты воистину щедр, — проговорил он. — И я могу засвидетельствовать перед вольным народом твою силу и отвагу. Будь нашим королем и веди нас к победе!  
Подошли еще трое претендентов — Джакс, Геррик и Сорен Щитолом, — вытащили мечи и отсалютовали ими Мансу, показывая, что отдают ему свои голоса.

— Хар-р-р, — громыхнул Тормунд. — Готов поставить свой золотой браслет против заплаты на твоем плаще, Манс, что побью тебя, не напрягаясь, с мечом или без. Но ты прав. Вороны — башковитые птицы, против них надобна такая же хитрость.

Тормунд выдернул меч, провел пальцем по лезвию.

— Острый, — с удовлетворенным хмыканьем он засунул окровавленный палец в рот. — Только вот шести мечей для всех маловато. Где остальные брать будешь?

— В битве, — ответил Манс, — мы возьмем сотни мечей.

И толпа разразилась радостными криками.

Лишь один из вождей не разделил всеобщего ликования. 

— Говоришь, Тормунд, что побил бы его, не напрягаясь? — проревел Девин Шкуродел, перекрывая смех и гомон, которые сразу же стихли. — Что ж не побил-то, неужто ради железа? Или просто боишься, трепло ты эдакое, что проткнет он тебя этой штуковиной, выпустит испорченный воздух, и все увидят, что больше в тебе ничего и нет?

— Заткнись, Шкуродел, и бери меч, пока дают, — рявкнул Тормунд, — или бери свою дубину, и мы посмотрим, чего она стоит против этой стали.

— Вставай в очередь, Краснобай. Я раздроблю тебе череп, раз ты так этого хочешь, но только после того, как покончу вон с тем паршивым черным псом!

Он указал дубиной, вытесанной из цельного ствола молодого железного дерева и окованной в потускневшую от крови бронзу, на Манса.

— Доставай свой меч, ворона, выходи и умри.

3.

Лианна настолько была поглощена разыгрывающейся на площадке для поединков сценой, что не заметила, как к ней протиснулся Джон, пока он не взял ее за руку.

— Как думаешь, каковы шансы у палки против меча? — прошептал он ей на ухо. — По-моему, не очень. Смотри, он даже достать его не может.

Огромная дубина, действительно, была короче длинного меча, который летал в руках Манса с такой легкостью и изяществом, будто вовсе ничего не весил. Но Лианна прекрасно знала, что это не так, и гадала теперь, насколько у Манса хватит выносливости. Годы жизни среди вольного народа научили ее, что и палку не стоит недооценивать.

— Где ты был? — не удержалась она от вопроса. — Я думала, ты с Игритт. А ты был с ним?

— Мы разговаривали, — неопределенно ответил Джон.

— И ты решил, что он тот, кто нам нужен?

Джон твердо кивнул. «Взрослый», — в немом изумлении подумала Лианна. Внезапно сын вырос и стал принимать решения, причем не только за себя, но и за нее. Это все было слишком неожиданно, чтобы она точно могла определить, что чувствует по этому поводу, но, кажется, она ощущала гордость. Правда, в своем отношении к происходящему она пока так и не могла разобраться. Если Королем-за-Стеной станет бывший дозорный, будет ли это к добру или худу для вольного народа и для жителей Семи Королевств? Будет ли он более миролюбив, чем другие вожди, или, наоборот, более жесток? Манс ей нравился, и нравился сильно, и это мешало оценивать его беспристрастно. И она ему нравилась. От воспоминания об их кратком объятии на берегу озера у Лианны потеплели щеки. Хотя, возможно, он уже забыл об этом и не посмотрит на нее второй раз…

Джон сжал ее руку, и ее внимание вернулось к бойцам. Оба замахнулись для атаки, но Манс в последний момент опустил и развернул острие, и рубанул Девина в незащищенный бок. Удар, в который Манс вложил весь свой вес, пробил кожаный панцирь, и тут меч застрял, очевидно, попав между ребер. Девин заревел. Вокруг раны расползалось кровавое пятно, но, будто не чувствуя боли, он напирал на Манса, еще дальше протаскивая сквозь свое тело клинок, который тот пытался выдернуть. И, наконец, с нечленораздельным воплем обрушил свою окованную бронзой дубину ему на голову. 

У Лианны перехватило дыхание. Удар, насколько она могла видеть, пришелся вскользь, но и этого хватило, чтобы Манс пошатнулся, выпустил рукоять и упал. Меч, который он последним усилием смог высвободить, отлетел в сторону. 

Девин ревел не переставая. Невозможно было понять, насколько серьезна его рана, но он, пошатываясь, еще смог удержаться на ногах и повернулся к зрителям.  
— Я, — разобрала Лианна в его рычании, — я — король!

Манс лежал неподвижно, только пальцы правой руки скребли по земле, показывая, что он приходит в сознание. Он искал меч, но дотянуться до него не мог.

— Подержи меня, — шепнул Джон и всей тяжестью обвис на ее плече. Глаза его закатились. Лианна обхватила его крепче, уже догадываясь, что он решил сделать, и поискала взглядом Призрака. Белый лютоволк пробирался между орущими, прыгающими и размахивающими руками и оружием людьми незаметно и изящно, как кошка. Добравшись до меча, он поддел его лапой и подтолкнул острием к Мансу.

Пальцы сомкнулись на лезвии, сжали его так, что показалась струйка крови. А потом Манс приподнялся, потянулся к всё еще вопящему в двух шагах от него Девину, зацепил изогнутой крестовиной его лодыжку и дернул.

За грузным ударом о землю последовала мертвая тишина. Слышно было лишь тяжелое дыхание нескольких сотен людей. Их взгляды не отрывались от Манса, когда он медленно встал, подошел к поверженному противнику, вознес над головой меч, направив его острием вниз, и вонзил в лежащее тело. 

В следующее мгновение вольный народ взорвался восторженными криками.

4.

Вечером после теплого дня стремительно похолодало. Ветви деревьев засеребрились колючей изморозью, в прозрачном лесном воздухе закружились первые снежинки. Легкий мороз норовил пробраться под меховой плащ, и Лианна шла быстро. Джон держался рядом и иногда бросал на нее странные взгляды.

— Почему мы ушли так рано? — спросил он наконец. Лианна почувствовала, что краснеет. Хотя, может, это тоже было от мороза.

— Будет снегопад. Лучше успеть домой до него, — оправдание прозвучало жалко даже для ее собственных ушей, но Джон кивнул. Ее словам или тому, что услышал за ними.  
Когда поединок завершился, она сама хотела подойти к Мансу. Ее беспокоили его раны: каштановые волосы на виске пропитались кровью, и на ладони наверняка остались глубокие порезы. Но вокруг него толпилось столько людей, что она никак не смогла бы приблизиться, не привлекая всеобщего внимания. Деревенские жители уже выкатили бочонки с медом и перебродившим козьим молоком, чтобы отпраздновать победу нового Короля-за-Стеной. И тогда Лианна тихо попрощалась с Астрид, светившейся от радости рядом с живым и невредимым Тормундом, позвала Джона, и они ушли. 

Лютоволки вынюхали след оленя и скрылись в подлеске. Джон на ходу искал что-то взглядом вдоль еле заметной тропинки. Потом вдруг свернул в сторону, наклонился и вернулся с ароматной веточкой холодянки. Пышное соцветие голубых цветков-колокольчиков и тронутые морозом мохнатые листья пахли нежно и чуть горьковато. Джон заправил веточку Лианне за ухо. 

— Что это ты? — удивилась она.

— Они красивые. Как и ты.

Сын помолчал и спросил:

— Они похожи на зимние розы?

Он не раз слышал от нее о синих розах, которые она так любила. Розах из теплиц Винтерфелла.

— Не совсем, — сказал она, но, заметив огорчение на его лице, добавила: — Но они тоже очень красивые. И пахнут приятно.

— Как духи? Запахи, которыми брызгаются леди. Помнишь, ты говорила.

— Цветы куда лучше, — она чуть улыбнулась.

Они снова зашагали по тропинке. 

— Это же еще не все, да? Я про выборы Короля-за-Стеной, — пояснил Джон, когда она сморгнула непонимающе. — Не было вождя теннов, наверняка еще кто-то из дальних племен не успел прийти или не получил послания. Мансу предстоят другие поединки?

— Скорее всего, — кивнула Лианна. — Хотя теперь, когда часть племен его уже поддержала, ему проще будет договориться. 

— Хорошо, — он явно был доволен. — Как думаешь, никто ничего не заметил?

— Что ты ему помог? Думаю, Хаггон заметил. 

— Но никому не сказал. 

— Ты так уверен в Мансе? — этот вопрос вертелся у нее на языке с самого поединка. Может, чувства затмили у нее разумные мысли, но Джон-то не был влюблен. И действовал достаточно решительно. — Ты уверен, что он будет лучшим королем, чем…

— Чем Девин или кто-то еще? Думаю, да. А ты разве нет? Разве ты хотела его смерти?

— Нет, конечно, — она смутилась. Потом попыталась объяснить свою мысль: — Джон, ведь он — дезертир. В Семи Королевствах дезертиров из Ночного Дозора казнят без суда. Ему нет причины быть добрее с их жителями, чем любому из вольного народа.

— Я думаю, причина есть, — сказал Джон загадочно, но она не успела спросить, что он имел в виду. В тишине ночного леса они отчетливо услышали хруст шагов по подмерзшей траве. 

— Кто это может быть? — Лианна сжала рукоять меча, который был с ней с самого Винтерфелла: когда-то, в другой еще жизни, она дала ему имя «Разящий врагов». 

— В деревне уже, должно быть, все перепились. Может, кто-то спьяну решил блеснуть молодецкой удалью и отправился к местным оборотням, — Джон тоже вытащил нож. Короткий клинок не годился для серьезной схватки, но иногда один вид оружия успокаивал горячие головы.

— А может, случилась драка, и раненым нужна помощь. — «Или же раны Манса оказались серьезнее, чем выглядели вначале», — подумала она с тревогой.  
Шаги приближались — медленная, тяжелая поступь грузного человека. Когда он появился на тропинке, Лианна рванула клинок из ножен. Перед ними был Девин Шкуродел.  
Кожаный доспех его был разодран и побурел от крови, лицо стало молочно-белым, а глаза... Глаза светились синим огнем. Лианна вздрогнула, встретив их ненавидящий взгляд, крепко сжала эфес, пытаясь побороть страх, а затем сделала быстрый выпад и пронзила грудь Девина прямо над тем местом, где его добил меч Манса. Но мертвеца это даже не замедлило. Когда он протянул вперед руки, стало видно, что кожа на кистях почернела. Лианна еле успела отскочить, и черные пальцы сомкнулись, схватив лишь воздух. Она снова атаковала, увернулась, уже понимая, что «Разящий врагов», способный только колоть, а не рубить, был здесь бесполезен. А короткий нож Джона — тем более. Решение было принято мгновенно, и Лианна схватила сына за руку:

— Бежим!

Они помчались так быстро, как только позволяла узкая тропинка между деревьями, перепрыгивая через камни и торчащие из земли древесные корни, слегка уже припорошенные снегом. Но шаги за спиной тоже ускорились. Бросив взгляд назад, Лианна с сожалением убедилась, что далеко оторваться от мертвеца им не удалось. А потом ее пронзила другая, ужасная мысль: они бежали по направлению к дому — но там не было никого и ничего, что могло бы им помочь. А путь в деревню был отрезан преследующим их упырем.

Они выбежали на полянку, где в окружении низких старых яблонь стоял их дом. Лианна подтолкнула Джона к двери:

— Беги! Запрись и спрячься!

А сама обернулась с обнаженным клинком в руке навстречу приближающемуся упырю.

Краем глаза она увидела, как Джон исчез в доме, и порадовалась хотя бы тому, что он не стал упрямиться и стараться ее защитить, не имея оружия. Может быть, мертвец удовлетворится ей одной и не станет ломиться в дом. Может быть, утром сюда кто-нибудь придет. Может, вернутся лютоволки. Она мысленно потянулась к Серой Звезде, но та была далеко, и неясно, услышала ли она зов. А потом Джон выскочил из дверей и встал рядом с ней, сжимая рукоять меча, копию ее собственного, которую она когда-то в Винтерфелле просила сделать Миккена. Этот меч она всегда предназначала для сына, но до сих пор не разрешала ему брать.

Мертвец шел к ним. 

— Разделимся, — шепнула Лианна одними губами, и Джон кивнул. Он шагнул к дровянику, она — к широкому яблоневому стволу. Это озадачило мертвеца, и он затоптался на месте, не в силах выбрать первую жертву. Воспользовавшись моментом, когда упырь повернулся спиной, Джон подскочил к нему и вонзил клинок. Удар был точным, меч прошел сквозь кожу доспеха и глубоко вошел в мертвую плоть. Упырь все же почувствовал что-то и резко развернулся. Джон отлетел в сторону, чудом не выпустив из рук меч. Пытаясь отвлечь внимание на себя, Лианна набросилась на мертвеца сзади, яростно крича и нанося беспорядочные короткие уколы. Тот снова заколебался, а потом неожиданно проворным движением схватил ее за руку. Сдавил так, что Лианна завопила от боли и выронила оружие. Джон поднялся на ноги и тоже кинулся на упыря, коля в спину, но тот так и не разжал хватку, а второй угольно-черной рукой потянулся к горлу Лианны.

Она упала на колени, трепыхаясь, как бабочка, которую поймали за крыло. В ушах гулко стучала кровь. Опухшая черная рука приближалась. Лианна еще успела подумать отстраненно, что, вероятно, кровь у мертвеца отлила к конечностям и там застыла, вызвав такой контраст с белизной лица. А потом стук сердца, гремящий у нее в голове, сменился стуком сапог по мерзлой земле. Она услышала крик:

— Пригнись! — инстинктивно наклонилась к самой земле, и огромный двуручный клинок, со свистом вспоров воздух, отделил голову мертвеца от тела. Следующим ударом Манс рассек тело Девина пополам. Два лютоволка, огромными прыжками вынесшиеся из леса, набросившись на останки, стали рвать и терзать внутренности.

— Огня! — велел Манс Джону. — Принеси огня!

Джон метнулся к дому. Даже разделанное на части, как свиная туша, тело продолжало копошиться. Чтобы оторвать от Лианны вцепившуюся в нее руку, Мансу пришлось по одному отгибать мертвые пальцы. Они отламывались, хрустя, как сосульки. 

Джон притащил горшок с тлеющими углями и старое одеяло. Оно занялось почти мгновенно. Лютоволки отбежали в сторону, и нижняя часть тела Девина стала подниматься на ноги, а верхняя попыталась ползти. Манс и Джон подхватили горящее одеяло за углы и накинули на останки. Огонь быстро перекинулся на одежду и волосы, затем с костей потекла, будто расплавившись, мертвая плоть. Но Лианне казалось, что прошла вечность, прежде чем обгорелые кости перестали шевелиться.

5.

Снег все усиливался. Снежинки падали в костер, плавились и шипели на раскаленных углях.

— Он был один? — спросил Манс, когда костер стал догорать.

Лианна кивнула. Ее запястье отекло и онемело, и она растирала его, пытаясь разогнать кровь. 

— Хорошо. Надеюсь, больше их здесь и нет. В деревне жгли трупы, уж не знаю, как забыли про этого. Но все равно, людей там стоит предупредить.

— Я схожу, — вызвался Джон. — С Призраком.

У лютоволков был виноватый вид, но у Лианны не было сил сердиться. В конце концов, они все-таки успели вовремя. Не они ли привели Манса? Но отпускать Джона одного в ночь после всего пережитого ей не хотелось.

— Ты не вооружен, — сказала она.

Вместо ответа он показал ей меч, который все еще держал в руках. Короткий, похожий на кинжал-переросток, с лютоволоком Старков на лезвии.

— Я не разрешала тебе его брать, — это было несправедливо, она знала, но слова вырвались сами. Джон вспыхнул, хотел было возразить, но закусил губу и протянул ей меч эфесом вперед. 

— Я видел, как твой сын бился, — сказал вдруг Манс. — Будь перед ним противник, которого можно было бы убить сталью, думаю, он бы наверняка его убил. Короткий клинок ему уже вполне по руке.

Лианна посмотрела на него сердито: «Сговорились они, что ли?» Но, как ни трудно было ей это признать, он был прав. Джон вырос и заслужил свой первый меч.  
Она прошла в дом и сняла со стены ножны и пояс. Вложила клинок в ножны и вернулась к сыну, который с надеждой смотрел на нее. Лицо его засветилось, когда она надела на него пояс поверх кожаной рубахи и застегнула. 

— Твой меч зовется Разящим врагов, — сказал он, — а как зовут этот?

— Это — твой меч отныне. Тебе его и называть.

Джон нахмурился. Лианна была уверена, что он уже думал не раз, как будет называть свой меч, когда просил ее рассказывать о самых знаменитых в Вестеросе клинках, но сейчас, похоже, его одолели сомнения. 

Манс легонько шлепнул его по плечу.

— Ничего не случится, если твой меч побудет неназванным еще немного, — произнес он насмешливо, — по крайней мере до тех пор, пока ты не дойдешь до деревни.  
Джон покраснел. 

— Уже иду.

Он коснулся рукояти, будто все еще не веря своему счастью, а потом помчался к лесу большими прыжками, радостный, как щенок, которого спустили с привязи. Призрак несся за ним по пятам.

— Ступай за ними, — велела Лианна Серой Звезде, и лютоволчица тоже скрылась в лесу.

Манс сидел прямо на земле, положив меч на колени. 

— Тебе тоже стоило бы пойти в деревню. Небезопасно ночевать здесь одной.

— До сих пор я справлялась.

Она увидела запекшуюся кровь у него в волосах и вспомнила про его раны.

— Пойдем в дом, я перевяжу тебя.

Вода была ледяной. Манс морщился, когда она промывала ему ушиб на голове и рассеченные ладони. Она проверила, как сгибаются его пальцы, и с облегчением убедилась, что сухожилия не повреждены, а потом наложила на порезы тонкие аккуратные швы. Уже пряча иглу и нитки в холщевый мешок, она спросила:

— Как ты оказался здесь? Случайно?

— Не совсем.

С этими словами он обхватил ее сзади за талию и поднял в воздух.

— Я шел сюда, чтобы украсть тебя. 

От неожиданности она потеряла дар речи, но это не помешало ей начать вырываться. Манс крякнул и опустил ее на пол, потер свежезашитую ладонь. Лианна запоздало спохватилась, что могла причинить ему боль.

— Стоило так заботиться о моих царапинах, чтобы потом пытаться меня искалечить?

— Стоило меня спасать, чтобы… — начала она в запале и осеклась.

— Чтобы сделать своей женой? Стоило.

Пару мгновений они буравили друг друга взглядами.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я захочу стать твоей женой?

— А ты не хочешь?

— Ты собираешься повести вольный народ войной на мой родной дом.

— Я собираюсь спасти вольный народ и постараюсь сделать это с наименьшими потерями для всех.

— Это правда? — Лианне очень хотелось поверить в это.

— Клянусь тебе. — Он улыбнулся немного печально. — Да, я знаю, я клятвопреступник. Но эту клятву я сдержу. Пусть все боги будут мне в том свидетелями.

Манс коснулся ее щеки. Прикосновение было приятным. Не обжигающим, как пламя костра, а теплым, как стенки очага. Лианна накрыла его ладонь своей. Они стояли в полумраке домика, золотисто подсвеченном горящей масляной плошкой, и слышно было лишь их участившееся дыхание и громкий стук сердца. Лианна вдруг вспомнила другую встречу в глухом лесу, одиннадцать, нет, уже почти двенадцать лет назад. И турнир в Харренхолле, на котором Рейгар выбрал ее королевой любви и красоты. «Как странно все повторяется». На этот раз не было герольдов, трибун, шелковых знамен и сверкающих доспехов. Не было больше ее возлюбленного среброволосого и аметистовоглазого принца. У стоящего перед ней мужчины вокруг карих глаз разбегались смешливые морщинки, и каштановые пряди уже были присыпаны ранней сединой, он носил заштопанный ею же черный плащ, и его теперь называли королем. И не было венка из зимних роз… 

Тут Манс засунул руку под плащ и вытащил веточку холодянки — она помялась и цветы слегка подвяли, но пахли даже сильнее, чем прежде. 

— Нашел тут рядом, на тропинке, — объявил он. — Не думаю, что ее потерял Девин. 

Лианна коснулась волос — веточка, конечно же, выпала, когда они убегали от мертвеца. Чувствуя, как сильные пальцы заправляют ей за ухо один из немногих цветущих за Стеной цветов, она прошептала:

— У меня есть сын. Ему это не понравится.

Манс серьезно посмотрел на нее.

— Он будет и моим сыном, если захочет. В любом случае, кажется, мы поладили.

Она вспомнила Призрака, подталкивающего меч, а потом то, как быстро и охотно Джон оставил ее с Мансом наедине, и медленно кивнула. Огляделась по сторонам:

— Надо собрать вещи…

— Завтра соберешь, — он снова подхватил ее на руки, и на этот раз она не стала сопротивляться. Только дернула за волосы, вынуждая поднять голову и смотреть ей в глаза, а потом прижалась губами к его рту. 

Как они дошли до шатра Манса, она не запомнила. Возможно даже, если бы не Серая Звезда, которая проводила Джона с Призраком в деревню и вернулась к Лианне, они бы потерялись, блуждая меж трех страж-деревьев, потому что, несмотря на холод и все усиливающуюся метель, всю дорогу не переставали целоваться.


	10. Эддард

1.

— Королевский кортеж может прибыть с минуты на минуту. — Эддард выглянул в высокое узкое окно своей горницы в главной башне Винтерфелла. — Утром прилетел ворон от Сервинов.

— Оттуда полдня пути, даже если бы Роберт отправился налегке. А так как он наверняка путешествует вместе с половиной двора, то раньше вечера не жди. — Бенджен глотнул подогретого вина и поставил чашу на стол. — В любом случае, я рад, что опередил их. Сможем хотя бы спокойно поговорить.

— Да, — Нед отошел от окна и сел напротив. — Я тоже рад. Столько не виделись.

Он внимательно рассматривал младшего брата. Бенджен ушел на Стену уже почти тринадцать лет назад, теперь это был худой подтянутый мужчина с резкими чертами сурового лица. Он был весь в черном, как и подобало дозорному, но успел сменить пропыленный дорожный костюм на бархатный камзол. Получив письмо, в котором сообщалось о том, что король Роберт Баратеон едет в Винтерфелл, Нед сразу же отправил ворона в Черный Замок, надеясь, что по такому случаю лорд-командующий даст брату разрешение на отлучку. И Бен прибыл как раз этим утром.

— Кейтилин выглядит цветущей. И дети у вас замечательные, — его серо-голубые глаза лучились теплом. — Робб уже совсем взрослый мужчина, Санса — просто красавица, и младшие тоже очаровательны. Ты — счастливый человек, Эддард.

Нед не стал этого отрицать.

— Для нас, Старков, семья — самое важное. Зима близко, и мы должны защищать и беречь друг друга.

Он замолчал с ощущением горечи во рту. Отец, Брандон, Лианна, маленький Джон… Слишком многих он потерял и не смог защитить. Детский смех во дворе замка утишал эту боль, но не был способен полностью ее исцелить.

— Как дела на Стене? — спросил он брата, чтобы сменить тему.

— Не очень, — сказал Бен. Лицо его стало серьезным, и Неду он вдруг показался усталым и постаревшим. — Об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить. Нам катастрофически не хватает людей. И в лучшие времена Дозор не мог заселить все свои замки одновременно, а сейчас нас меньше тысячи, и даже это малое число продолжает уменьшаться.

— Дезертиры, — понял его Нед. — Здесь в этом году их было четверо.

Будучи лордом Винтерфелла и Хранителем Севера, он знал об этом не понаслышке. Именно ему приходилось вершить королевское правосудие на своих землях, а наказанием за дезертирство из рядов Ночного Дозора была только смерть. Когда кто-нибудь из черных братьев бежал, бросив службу, из Черного замка по всему Северу рассылали воронов, оповещая об этом. Дезертиров неминуемо ловили, судили и казнили. И Старки, в отличие от южных лордов, никогда не имели палачей, а сами наносили последний удар.

— И это только те, кто побежал на юг, — уточнил Бенджен. — Многие бегут к одичалым за Стену, и там нам их зачастую уже не достать. Что поделать, если последнее крупное пополнение наших рядов было после коронации Роберта, когда на Стену отправили многих рыцарей, оставшихся верными Таргариенам. С тех пор нам присылают в основном обычных преступников: убийц, насильников и браконьеров. Не всех из них удается научить с честью нести свою службу. Потом, Дозор теряет людей не только из-за дезертирства. Два отряда разведчиков, которые были отправлены за Стену, бесследно исчезли.

— Погибли в стычках с одичалыми? — предположил Нед.

— Скорее всего, — Бенджен нахмурился. Неду вдруг показалось, что он о чем-то не договаривает. — Хотя и тел мы тоже не нашли. Одичалые стали сильнее и наглее, когда у них появился новый Король-за-Стеной. Последнее время они ведут себя необычно, чем дальше, тем больше. Много деревень опустело, куда и зачем они откочевали, мы пока не знаем.

— Считаешь, они попытаются прорваться за Стену?

— Это пробовали делать все их так называемые короли. Так что это только вопрос времени. И оно работает против нас. Если мы дадим одичалым возможность сплотиться, сами еще больше ослабеем.

— Значит, выход только один, — Нед задумчиво посмотрел на стену, где в ножнах висел Лед, фамильный меч Старков. — Мне придется собрать знамена и отправиться к Стене, чтобы покончить с этой угрозой.

— Благодарю тебя, брат, — Бенджен наклонил голову, в голосе его читалось облегчение. — И прошу тебя еще замолвить за нас слово Роберту — раз вы, наконец, помирились.

Нед горько улыбнулся.

— Помирились. Лорд Винтерфелла и Хранитель Севера не должен быть врагом королю, от этого страдает все королевство.

— Смотря какой король, — Бенджен пристально посмотрел на брата. — Если такой, как Эйрис, то королевству без него стало только лучше. 

Нед сжал челюсти. Слишком часто он сам себе задавал этот вопрос. И уверенности, к сожалению, не испытывал.

— Роберт не Эйрис, — все же сказал он. — Он мужественный воин и прямой человек. Наша ссора закончилась еще во время восстания Бейлона Грейджоя.

— Да, Тайвин Ланнистер сел в лужу, потеряв весь свой флот, — вспомнил Бенджен события уже почти десятилетней давности, — а разгребать все пришлось тебе. Ты повел себя тогда как верный вассал короля, но простил ли ты его? Ведь он пытался убить твоего племянника. Нашего племянника.

В горнице повисло тяжкое молчание. Наконец, Нед заговорил:

— Это был не его приказ. Он был тогда в отчаянии и не владел собой. Кто-то из придворных лизоблюдов, видимо, решил, что заслужит этим преступлением королевскую милость, но быстро понял, что ошибся.

— И так и остался неузнанным, — кивнул Бенджен. — Ни Роберт, ни Аррен не особенно старались найти заказчика.

— Джон Аррен умер, — жестко сказал Нед. Он узнал об этом два месяца назад из письма Роберта, и эта весть явилась для него сильнейшим ударом, боль от которого чувствовалась до сих пор. 

— Вот как. Мне очень жаль. — Бенджен помолчал, потом прищурился: — Приезд Роберта с этим и связан?

— Скорее всего. — Нед сам все это время гадал, зачем мог понадобиться Роберту. — Джон нам обоим был как второй отец. Роберт сейчас нуждается в поддержке. А Лианну и ее мальчика, — он запнулся и скривился: слова резали глотку, словно битым стеклом, — все равно не вернуть.

Он разом вспомнил отчаяние, которое ощутил, когда понял, что сестра и племянник пропали бесследно. Впрочем, оно никогда его надолго не покидало.

— Я искал их по всему Северу, мои люди обшарили каждую милю Королевского тракта, каждую лодку, спускающуюся по Белому Ножу, каждый корабль в Белой Гавани. Не сомневаюсь, что и шпионы Вариса их искали, и если бы нашли, я бы об этом узнал. Прошло уже почти тринадцать лет, Бенджен. Надо смотреть правде в глаза — они давно погибли.

Он скорбно умолк. «Обещай мне, что моему сыну не причинят вреда», — просила его сестра, и он не смог сдержать слово. Не смог защитить ни от ревности Роберта, ни от убийц. Она сама это сделала с мечом в руке, а потом решила уйти. Иногда Нед тешил себя мыслью, что ей с сыном все же удалось добраться до Эссоса, и она живет там, тщательно скрываясь ото всех. Но тут же запрещал себе заниматься самообманом. В Эссосе влачили жалкое существование младшие дети Эйриса — его второй сын Визерис и маленькая Дейнерис. Ни для кого в Вестеросе это не было секретом, как и то, что каждый их шаг становился известным «пташкам» Вариса. Появись Лианна с ребенком Рейгара в каком-то из Вольных городов, она не смогла бы долго оставаться незамеченной.

Иногда он видел сестру во сне. Лежащую на родильном ложе или, чаще, такой, какой запомнил ее перед побегом — с коротким окровавленным мечом в одной руке и сыном в другой. Иногда вместо младенца у нее на руках Нед видел взрослого мужчину, с лицом Старков, но с пламенем, вырывающемся изо рта и ноздрей. Иногда вместо него был лютоволк, но не серый, как на их родовом гербе, а почему-то белый как снег. После таких снов он все утро проводил в богороще, пытаясь понять, не боги ли этим хотят что-то ему сообщить.

Нед очнулся от своих мыслей и обнаружил, что брат смотрит на него долгим, странным взглядом.

— Есть шанс, что Лианна жива, — тихо произнес он.

2.

— Твое здоровье, лорд Эддард Старк! — прогремел Роберт, поднимая кубок, далеко не первый по счету. Под сводами большого чертога Винтерфелла уже были провозглашены тосты за короля, королеву и наследника, за процветание страны и долгое лето. Слуги вносили блюда одно за другим: жареную оленину и кабана, зайцев и фазанов в хрустящей золотистой корочке, котелки с похлебкой, пироги с птицей, говядиной и беконом, головки сыра, печеные яблоки и мелкие северные груши, томленые в вине с пряностями. Король, сидящий на главном месте под балдахином, с неугасающим аппетитом отдавал должное каждому из них, громко говорил, жестикулировал и смеялся так, что перекрывал разудалую песню, которую пел, подыгрывая себе на лютне, приехавший с королевским обозом менестрель. Нед же не мог заставить себя ни есть, ни пить.

Король прибыл в Винтерфелл под вечер. Эддард, Кейтилин и все их дети и челядь встречали гостей на Главном дворе — огромный, размером с городскую площадь, он стал казаться маленьким и тесным, когда его заполнили рыцари из свиты, наемники и солдаты. Царственную чету проводили в подготовленные для них покои, чтобы они отдохнули и освежились перед приветственным пиром. Разговор с Бендженом пришлось прервать, впрочем, брат рассказал ему достаточно, чтобы в Неде вновь вспыхнула надежда. И теперь он усилием воли сдерживался, чтобы не погрузиться в размышления, сидя между королем и королевой. 

«Я виноват, — сказал Бен, — что не отправился на поиски сразу. Этот Манс держался слишком нагло, потом, до меня он разговаривал с сиром Деннисом Маллистером, и я не знал, что в точности он сообщил ему, или кому-нибудь еще. Лианну и ее связь с Рейгаром до сих пор помнят многие, неизвестно, в какую сторону полетели бы вороны. Я решил действовать тайно, собрать информацию самому и через тех разведчиков, в ком я был уверен, как в себе. Но когда они вышли на след женщины, подходящей под описание, которое я им дал, ее дом оказался пустым. Вся их деревня обезлюдела».

«Манс? — Нед напряг память. — Не так ли зовут нового вожака одичалых?»

«Да, — брат скривился, — когда поиски провалились, я все же вознамерился съездить в Сумеречную башню, чтобы расспросить его подробнее, и тут в Черный замок пришло сообщение о его дезертирстве. Теперь он зовется Мансом Налетчиком. Подходящее имя для бандита. Я больше всего опасаюсь, что если он на самом деле знает что-то о сестре, то может использовать это в борьбе против нас».

«Ты думаешь, он может захватить ее в заложницы?»

«И шантажировать нас, — кивнул Бен. — Не исключено».

— Старк! — Возглас Роберта заставил Неда вздрогнуть: кажется, он все-таки на мгновение отрешился от окружающей реальности. — Твоя часть моих Семи Королевств больше всех шести остальных, Винтерфелл по размеру не уступает Красному замку, от дичи из твоих лесов ломится стол, а доброе вино и эль из твоих погребов всем нам веселят кровь, но ты сидишь с такой ледяной физиономией, будто вокруг тебя не пир горой, а снежные сугробы. 

— Двор замка почистили к твоему приезду, светлейший, — проговорил Нед, оправдываясь, — сугробы там действительно были.

— Снег — летом, — фыркнул Роберт, — ну и дела. Тебе следует съездить на юг, посмотреть, каким бывает лето. Хотя прямо сейчас освежиться будет весьма кстати — от вина я что-то разгорячился. Пойдем, подышим вашим холодным северным воздухом. 

Два рыцаря в белоснежных плащах Королевской гвардии вскочили, увидев, что король поднялся с места, и он махнул им рукой:

— Сидите, сиры, сидите. С лордом Старком я в полной безопасности. Выпейте за наше здоровье, вина еще много.

После шума Большого чертога — здравниц, выкриков, застольных песен, лая собак, подбирающих объедки, и бренчания менестреля, тишина во дворе оглушала. Изредка его пересекали слуги, тащившие из кухни новые перемены блюд или катившие бочонки с вином, да часовой мерил шагами внутреннюю стену. Пока король разглядывал замок, кажущийся снаружи темным и брошенным даже несмотря на светящиеся окна, Нед изучал его самого. Друг его юности был когда-то высоким, подтянутым и мускулистым, от всего этого неизменным остался только рост. Нынешний Роберт превратился в огромного толстяка, обросшего черной бородой и пропахшего вином, потом и духами. Но внимательный взгляд Неда отметил какое-то тоскливое выражение, прятавшееся в глубине его глаз, и темные круги под ними, придававшие одутловатому лицу утомленный вид. 

— Ах, Нед, — король обнял его за плечи, — я так рад снова тебя видеть. Проклятие, я рад, что мы снова друзья.

— Как и я, светлейший, — несмотря на одолевавшие его мрачные мысли, Нед был вполне искренен. Годы размолвки дались ему нелегко.

— Я любил твою сестру, — сказал король, помолчав, голос его был полон горечи. — Клянусь тебе, Нед, я никогда не допустил бы, чтобы ей причинили вред. И никогда не женился бы на Серсее. Это все Аррен с его «государство нуждается в наследнике» и «королева должна быть вне подозрений». Хотя думал он при этом наверняка о золоте Кастерли Рок.

Эти слова так напомнили Неду прежнего Роберта, что ему стало стыдно за свои сомнения. И было приятно, что после стольких лет король не забыл Лианну. Нед почувствовал огромное желание поделиться с другом новостью, рассказанной Беном. Но вдруг будто снова услышал слова сестры: «Я не люблю Роберта и не хочу за него замуж», — и смолчал. 

—Джон Аррен всегда думал о благе государства, — вместо этого произнес он. — А Серсея теперь твоя жена и королева, светлейший. Нам не подобает обсуждать ее, тем более, стоя посреди двора.

— Тогда пойдем туда, где мы сможем поговорить по душам, — буркнул Роберт. — Не о Серсее, чтоб ее Иные побрали. У меня есть к тебе насущное дело.

— Мы можем поговорить в моих покоях, — предложил Нед.

Роберт смерил взглядом Великий Замок. Хозяйские покои располагались на самом верху.

— Нет, мое брюхо слишком полно, чтобы скакать по лестницам. Пойдем, — он оглядел двор и указал на маленькую септу, — туда.

3.

По семи стенам были развешаны деревянные маски, изображавшие семь ликов божества, которым поклонялись андалы. Перед каждым горело по свече, в их тусклом свете установленный в центре семигранный кристалл едва мерцал.

— Скромно у тебя тут, — хмыкнул король. — Такому замку, как Винтерфелл, пристала септа побольше. 

— Старки не молятся Семерым, — напомнил ему Нед. — Наши боги — боги всех тех, в чьих жилах течет кровь Первых людей — смотрят глазами чардрев, а их лики были вырезаны Детьми Леса еще в Рассветную эпоху. Ты мог видеть нашу богорощу, светлейший, из окон своих покоев — почти три акра леса, который рос здесь свыше десяти тысяч лет. А это — личная септа моей жены. Она — урожденная Талли, ее семья приняла веру в Семерых еще во времена андальского завоевания.

— Знаю, — кивнул Роберт, — и помню твою свадьбу. Двойную свадьбу, ведь Джон тогда тоже женился. И она могла бы быть тройной — если бы не Рейгар, — прибавил он с горечью. 

— Ты убил его, — напомнил Нед.

— Только однажды. Он целый год насиловал твою сестру, а боги дали ему быструю смерть. Будь они справедливы, я бы убивал его тысячу раз! И он все равно нашел способ остаться с Лианной, породив ей ублюдка.

У Неда будто все заледенело внутри. 

— Ты говоришь о моем племяннике, — сказал он, еле шевеля губами. Он вспомнил, как к Железному трону бросили трупы двух старших детей Рейгара — девочку с десятками ножевых ударов на теле и младенца с размозженной головой, и как отвернулся тогда король. Отвернулся — и ничего не сказал.

— Да ладно тебе, Нед, — хохотнул король. — Только ты, чудак, способен считать себя связанным родством с плодом изнасилования. Такое ведь для знатного рода — позор, который прячут подальше. Я вот даже не знаю, сколько у меня бастардов, хотя с их матерями все было по взаимному согласию.

— Ты бы приказал его убить?

_«А как же маленький Джон? Наш племянник, он тоже жив?» — спросил он Бена._

_«Не знаю, — покачал головой брат. — Этого мне выяснить не удалось. Да и на то, чтобы младенец выжил за Стеной, мало надежды»._

_«Но она все-таки есть»._

Неду вдруг пришло в голову, что за Стеной шансов выжить для сына Рейгара, возможно, было все же больше, чем в Семи Королевствах. Пугающая мысль для главы Дома и Хранителя Севера.

Король посмотрел в лицо Неду и, видимо, сообразил, что сболтнул лишнего.

— Нет, конечно. Пусть бы жил, ублюдок несчастный, раз ты к нему успел привязаться. Довольно об этом, я вовсе не о нем хотел с тобой поговорить!

Король отвернулся, уставившись в стену, с которой на него смотрела маска Неведомого — черный овал бесполого лица с прорезями-звездами вместо глаз. Лик воплощенной смерти производил жуткое впечатление даже на храбрых воинов. Роберт лишь нахмурился и вновь повернулся к Неду.

— Мне нужен твой совет.

— Я к твоим услугам, светлейший. — Что еще можно было ответить королю?

— Джон Аррен был моим десницей все эти годы. Он говорил от моего имени, вершил правосудие, возглавлял вместо меня этот скучный Малый совет. Его смерть — тяжкий удар и для меня, и для всего королевства. Я воин, а не политик, мне бы битву, и молот в руки, вот я бы разгулялся! А все эти законы, нехватка денег, вечные просители доводят меня до безумия. Мне нужен верный человек рядом, такой же, каким был Аррен. 

Роберт замолк и выжидательно уставился на него.

— Светлейший, мы ведь здесь на Севере далеки от столичной политики, — осторожно начал Нед, не совсем понимая, что от него хочет король. — Почему бы тебе не обратиться к твоему Малому совету? Любой из лордов, заседающих там, может быть достоин этой чести.

— Половина из них говорит мне то, что, по их мнению, я хочу слышать, а другие вообще несут полную чушь. Никому из них у меня нет веры.

— Даже твоим братьям? — удивился Нед. Насколько он знал, средний из братьев Баратеонов был в совете Мастером над кораблями, а младший, Ренли — над законами. — Я помню Станниса, он прекрасный воин и командир. Он смог выдержать годовую осаду Штормового предела.

— Станнис, — скривился Роберт. — Он, конечно, предан мне, но упрям и непробиваем, как стены нашего родового замка. Если что-то вбил себе в голову, его не переубедить. Он настроил против себя всех лордов, да и на меня дуется за то, что Штормовые земли я отдал Ренли.

— А что же Ренли? 

— Он еще слишком молод для ответственности размером с целое королевство. И слишком похож на меня, — хохотнул король. — Только вместо того, чтобы ходить по бабам, как я в его возрасте — да я и сейчас не прочь! — он не вылезает от портных, заказывая себе новые наряды. Нет, он не годится. 

Роберт помолчал, видимо, ожидая от Неда новых предложений, но тому нечего было сказать. Большую часть южных лордов он не видел со времен мятежа Бейлона Грейджоя и никак не мог знать, был ли среди них кто-то, способный сравниться достоинствами с покойным лордом Орлиного Гнезда. Впрочем, как он мог судить, основываясь на своих воспоминаниях и сведениях, доставляемых почтовыми воронами в Винтерфелл из всех углов королевства, таких людей в окружении короля больше не было.  
Роберт прокашлялся.

— Я думал назначить на эту должность своего тестя…

— Тайвина Ланнистера? Нет, только не его! — вырвалось у Неда.

— Почему? — Роберт изобразил удивление. — Он — Хранитель Запада и один из самых могущественных моих лордов. И, без сомнения, самый богатый. Слышал шутку, Нед, что он даже срет золотом? — Роберт подмигнул ему, но Нед даже не улыбнулся. — И он много лет был десницей Эйриса и успешно правил страной, пока тот безумствовал.

— А потом предал Эйриса, — холодно сказал Нед. — Тот, кто мог предать одного короля, может предать и другого.

— Он — отец моей жены и дед нашим детям, с чего бы ему меня предавать? А Эйрис… тебе напомнить, что он сотворил с твоим отцом и братом? После такого только конченные злодеи могли остаться ему верны.

— Это не делает Тайвина меньшим предателем, — негромко произнес Нед.

— Седьмое пекло! — Роберт саданул кулаком по стене септы, так, что задребезжали висящие маски, и стал мерить тесное пространство широким, гневным шагом. Потом остановился:

— Проклятие на твою голову, Нед Старк, почему ты всегда прав? И не боишься тыкать этим мне в глаза.

— Светлейший, — начал Нед, чувствуя, что перешел положенные границы, но Роберт резко прервал его:

— Молчи. У меня уже в глотке пересохло от всех этих разговоров, и я хочу выпить, но сначала скажу, что решил. Мы с тобой долго были в ссоре, но вижу, это между нами ничего не изменило. Джон был мне как второй отец, но с тобой, Нед, мы всегда были ближе, чем братья. Ты — мой лучший, единственный друг, — король вдруг улыбнулся.  
Нед молчал, все еще не понимая, куда он клонит.

— Лорд Эддард Старк, я собираюсь назначить тебя десницей короля. 

Нед опустился на одно колено и наклонил голову, скрывая замешательство. Этим предложением, даже больше, чем уверениями в дружбе, Роберт показывал, что между ними все осталось по-прежнему. А, возможно, и пытался загладить вину в отношении Лианны и Джона. Нед помнил, что Роберт никогда не был мастером красивых слов, и тем сильнее ощущал оказанное ему доверие. Но если он примет этот высочайший пост, ему придется покинуть Винтерфелл и отправиться на юг. После того, что поведал Бен, это было совсем некстати. Нед вздохнул.

— Светлейший государь, я недостоин этой чести.

Роберт расхохотался.

— А я не оказываю тебе чести. Я хочу, чтобы ты делал за меня мою работу, пока я ем, пью и хожу по шлюхам. Ну же, Нед, не гляди на меня так, будто я принес тебе известие о гибели родственника. Улыбнись.

Нед остался серьезен.

— Светлейший государь, — сказал он, не поднимаясь с колен, — незадолго до твоего прибытия Бенджен сообщил мне, что за Стеной собирается огромная армия одичалых. Ночной Дозор же сейчас лишь тень того великого ордена, которым был прежде. Я не могу оставить Север в столь трудное время.

Король нетерпеливо отмахнулся.

— Одичалые не способны объединиться, прошли столетия с тех пор, как им это последний раз удалось. Стена, сколько там — восемь тысяч лет отражала их набеги? Выстоит и еще немного. А когда твоими стараниями дела в моем королевстве пойдут в гору, возьмешь войско — как десница ты будешь иметь такое право — и разобьешь этих дикарей, раз они так тебе досаждают.

«Он не представляет всей грозящей нам опасности». Нед попробовал убедить его еще раз:

— Роберт, эта ноша не по мне. Я не смогу успешно заниматься государственными делами, если буду тревожиться о том, что мой дом может постигнуть беда. Я знаю, что Джон годами не появлялся в своем Орлином Гнезде, доверив все дела управляющим. А Робб, мой наследник, еще очень молод, чтобы взять на себя управление всем Севером. Особенно сейчас, когда зима уже близко.

Жилы на лбу короля вздулись.

— Ты отказываешь мне?

— Я вынужден. Роберт, прошу тебя, пойми…

На миг Неду показалось, что сейчас снова разразится буря, но явным усилием воли король взял себя в руки.

— Ладно, Старк, вставай и помолчи. Подумай до завтрашнего утра. Проспись. Посоветуйся с Кейтилин. Ведь не хочешь же ты принять такое решение в одиночку? Жена тебе спасибо не скажет. Бедная женщина, столько лет терпит этот холодный край и твою унылую морду. Она вполне заслужила возможность блистать при дворе.  
Нед медленно поднялся с колен. Кейтилин, конечно, согласится с ним… хотя она очень переживала из-за их с королем ссоры и из-за того, что в будущем королевская немилость могла отразиться и на их детях. И прямо расцвела, когда пришло письмо от Роберта, возвещавшее о его визите, ведь это означало полное и окончательное примирение. Он не обрадует жену, сказав, что собирается отказаться от предложения стать десницей короля. Может быть, стоит поделиться с ней тем, что он узнал о Лианне? Или с Робертом?

Нед вздохнул. Чужие, южные боги смотрели на него со стен септы, и их неподвижные взгляды и выражение деревянных лиц ничего ему не говорили. Стоит, пожалуй, эту ночь провести в богороще, это придаст его мыслям ясность.

Роберт уже подошел к двери септы и открыл ее. Главный двор был все таким же темным, но свет факела на внутренней стене заметался, а от Большого чертога донесся шум драки и громкие крики.

— Что за суматоха? — буркнул Роберт. Нед подошел ближе, но не успел выглянуть наружу, как услышал рев:

— Держи его! Держи разбойника!

И более высокий, почти переходящий в завывание вопль:

— Одичалые!


	11. Налетчики

1.

— Давай, парень, не стесняйся. 

Немолодой, но мощный мужчина, сидящий на скамье рядом с Джоном, наполнил его кубок из шедшей по кругу ендовы. Джон пригубил вино. Оно оказалось восхитительно сладким. «Если таким потчуют слуг, то что же пьют король с королевой?» 

— Пей, пей. И ешь. Небось тебе с твоим папашей нечасто перепадает такое угощение, когда вы бродяжничаете по большим дорогам. Набей сегодня свой живот до отвала. 

Джон кивнул и осушил кубок одним махом, чтобы избежать подозрительных взглядов. «Даже мед, который варит Астрид, не так сладок». Он машинально вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и запоздало испугался, что стер маскировку, которую Манс делал ему все утро, используя глину, сажу и собственную слюну. Результат он увидел там же, в прозрачном ручье, и поразился тому, что его испачканное лицо стало выглядеть круглее, тонкий прямой нос — почти курносым, а волосы, превращенные в грязные сосульки, и вовсе стали неопределенного цвета. Но в пиршественном чертоге, особенно в задней его части, где сидели простолюдины и слуги, было темно, пирующие пропустили уже не по одной чаше, поэтому Джон решил, что, даже если грим стерся, этого никто не заметит.

Это была его первая вылазка к югу от Стены. В отряды, совершавшие набеги на земли Севера, брали мальчишек и моложе, но Лианна стояла насмерть. Ее сын не будет грабить северян, кричала она Мансу, когда он собирался в очередной налет. «Как же ты хочешь, чтобы он стал воином?» — возражал Манс, но никогда не настаивал. Джон в такие минуты тихо уходил. Все ссоры матери с отчимом заканчивались одинаково — на ложе из шкур белого медведя, а ему нужно было разобраться в себе самому. Нет, он не хотел грабить северян, да и южан тоже, ведь он был их королем, вернее, когда-нибудь им станет. Но для этого он должен стать воином, причем самым лучшим, чтобы побеждать врагов и вести за собой друзей. К занятиям фехтованием с матерью добавились уроки Манса: тот учил его драться и коротким мечом, и длинным, и рукопашному бою, так что к четырнадцати годам Джон выигрывал поединки с парнями старше и опытней себя. Но уважение вольного народа нельзя было завоевать, не участвуя в набегах и не принося в дом добычу. Поэтому, когда — через охотников, торговавших с Дозором — весть о том, что король Роберт едет в Винтерфелл, дошла до Манса, и тот решил, по его собственным словам, «взглянуть на всех своих врагов разом», Джон вызвался идти с ним. Такое опасное приключение возвысит его в глазах окружающих и сотрет выражение превосходства с лица Рика Длинное Копье, который уже два года ходил в налеты. И Игритт больше не будет относиться к нему, как к ребенку.

«Мы не будем ни с кем драться, — сказал он матери, ожидая обычных возражений, — только наблюдать». Но она лишь вздохнула, и, встретив ее взгляд, Джон увидел там бесконечную тоску. Он мечтал побывать в Винтерфелле, о котором столько знал по ее рассказам, как же, наверное, она хотела хоть украдкой посмотреть на родной дом! Но тут Манс был неумолим:

— Тебя узнают.

— Джона тоже могут узнать.

Манс качнул головой:

— Трудновато узнать взрослого парня, если видел его последний раз годовалым младенцем. Риск был бы слишком велик, если бы он лицом пошел в своего отца, а так… Не сомневаюсь, что по Северу бегает немало темноволосых и сероглазых мальчишек и девчонок, лорды обычно не стесняются с красивыми крестьянками и служанками.

— Только не Нед, — отрезала Лианна, но Джона удерживать не стала.

Через Стену они перебрались без приключений и даже перетащили в корзине Призрака, прошли несколько лиг на юг и на серебро, составлявшее часть добычи, привезенной Мансом из налетов, купили себе лошадей. 

— Я выдам себя за странствующего менестреля, — говорил Манс, пока они ехали по Королевскому Тракту, надеясь перехватить обоз Роберта до Винтерфелла, — а ты будешь моим сыном и учеником. С королями всегда путешествует многочисленная свита, человеком или двумя больше — никто и не заметит. Только постарайся лишний раз не раскрывать рта. Лианна хорошо учила тебя, и ты говоришь правильно, как лорд, но иногда проскальзывают словечки, которыми пользуется только вольный народ. Южане давно забыли язык Первых Людей, а все, что непонятно, вызывает подозрение. Впрочем, правильная речь тоже вызовет подозрения, простолюдины здесь так не говорят.

— А ученик менестреля, который всегда молчит, не вызовет подозрений? — поднял брови Джон.

— У тебя ломается голос, и ты стесняешься. Вообще, чем меньше ты привлечешь к себе внимания, тем лучше. Не мозоль никому глаза, но постарайся запомнить как можно больше.

Джон кивнул. И, помолчав, спросил:

— А ты? Тебя там никто не может узнать? Ты ведь когда-то бывал в Винтерфелле.

— Лорд Эддард Старк видел меня мельком и вряд ли запомнил. К тому же, тогда я носил черное. Одежда меняет человека, знаешь ли.

— А если он все-таки что-то заподозрит?

— Тогда он отрубит мне голову, — пожал плечами Манс. — Но если мы прежде отведаем хлеба и соли под его кровом, то будем защищены законом гостеприимства, древним и священным, как для вольного народа, так и для жителей Семи Королевств.

Манс встречал любую опасность с бесшабашной отвагой, которая Джона одновременно слегка пугала и приводила в восхищение. Но пока все для них складывалось благоприятным образом. Королевский поезд они нагнали в одном дне к югу от Винтерфелла. Манс сыграл «Медведя и прекрасную деву», потом несколько пошлых куплетов, и его сильный звучный голос обеспечил им обоим место в королевской свите. 

***

Джон потянулся к блюду с тушеным мясом.

— Странно, — проговорил он с набитым ртом, надеясь, что отличие его речи от местного говора так будет менее заметно, — что нас кормят в том же чертоге, что и господ.

— Ничего странного, — с достоинством произнес его сосед. Джон подумал было, что он воин или стражник, но те сидели отдельно. С ними был и Манс, надеявшийся что-нибудь разведать. — Лорд Эддард уважает простой народ. В обычные дни я не раз сидел с ним рядом за господским столом, ему всегда интересны мои рассказы о том, как куются броня и мечи.

«Кузнец!» Джон никогда раньше не видел кузнецов, и теперь с любопытством уставился на его широкие плечи и могучие руки, машинальным жестом коснувшись меча, спрятанного под плащом. Мать рассказывала ему про винтерфелльского оружейника, который его выковал. «Как же его зовут?.. Миккен, вот как».  
Со своего места Джон мог видеть помост, где лорд и леди Старк принимали короля и королеву, но не мог рассмотреть их лиц. На Роберта, правда, он нагляделся за день совместного пути и испытал странное разочарование: как, как этот краснолицый неуклюжий толстяк мог победить его отца?! Мелькнула даже мысль: а не представился ли ему случай отомстить? Но он тут же ее отбросил. Планировать убийство тайком было бы бесчестно, а вызвать короля на поединок ученику бродячего менестреля никто бы не дал. 

Королева, которая в дороге выглянула из своей повозки всего пару раз, сейчас сидела между Старков, сверкая в свете свечей золотом и драгоценностями. Она была очень красива, но в ней не чувствовалось ни душевного тепла, ни доброты. Джон попытался представить на ее месте свою мать — и не смог. Лианна, которая бегала с ним по лесу с цветами в распущенных волосах, никак не могла восседать за столом с неподвижностью золоченого идола. «Как если бы Астрид надела все украшения, привезенные ей Тормундом, сразу. Интересно, ей не тяжело?..» Пятеро детей Старков, два принца и маленькая принцесса сидели рядом с помостом. А за ними — человек, одетый во все черное, и при виде его Джон вздрогнул. Нет, конечно, был шанс, что это какой-то другой дозорный находился за столом Хранителя Севера, а не его собственный младший брат. Но шанс этот был ничтожно мал. Впрочем, для Манса любой дозорный представлял смертельную опасность. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Бенджен Старк не будет тщательно изучать многочисленных вольных всадников и межевых рыцарей, сидящих ниже соли. Манс, к счастью, убрал свою лютню, пока королевский менестрель услаждал короля и лорда Старка звуками высокой арфы и пением старинных баллад.

Внезапно на помосте произошло какое-то движение. Король и лорд Старк встали со своих мест и направились по проходу между пирующих. Они прошли в двух шагах от Джона, и он, невзирая на все наставления Манса, не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не впиться взглядом в лицо своего дяди. Мать часто говорила об их сходстве, и Джону хватило мгновения, чтобы убедиться в правоте ее слов. Темные с сединой волосы и короткая бородка обрамляли удлиненное лицо, в котором Джон узнал собственные черты, лишь тронутые временем, темно-серые глаза, такие же, как и у него, скользнули по нему, не видя. Входная дверь открылась, впустив поток холодного воздуха, и закрылась за двумя мужчинами, вышедшими во двор. Внимание Джона вернулось к помосту, и он с испугом обнаружил, что Бенджен Старк тоже куда-то исчез.

2.

Джон поискал глазами Манса. На скамье, где сидели изрядно уже подвыпившие вольные всадники, возникла бурная перепалка, несколько человек вскочили, размахивая руками, другие бросились их разнимать, и за всем этим гвалтом трудно было что-то разглядеть. Джон заколебался. Возможно, он слишком подозрителен, а Бенджен просто пошел во двор отлить. Но, посидев какое-то время как на иголках, Джон все-таки встал. Мужики и парни, сидевшие рядом с ним на скамье, продолжали так же пить, орать и жестикулировать, а освободившееся место тут же занял рослый детина, от которого пахло лошадьми. Только Миккен проводил его взглядом, когда Джон, стараясь двигаться как можно незаметнее, направился туда, где последний раз видел Манса. 

— Отца ищешь? — спросил пожилой солдат, и Джон, растерянно водивший глазами по головам пирующих, кивнул. — Туда пошел, — показал солдат в сторону двора. — С лордом Бендженом. Зачем-то ему понадобился.

Джон похолодел. Произошло то, чего он так боялся… но пока никто не кричал «Держи его!», и в обращенных на него лицах не было подозрения. Может быть, правда, Манса упекли в замковую темницу так тихо, что никто этого не заметил… Непослушными от страха губами Джон пробормотал слова благодарности и бросился к выходу.   
Как только за ним захлопнулась дверь, он вжался в стену, прикрыл глаза и попытался почувствовать, где Манс, остро жалея, что Призрак бегал где-то вне замковых стен. Они расстались перед тем, как присоединиться к королевскому поезду: лютоволк мог привлечь слишком много ненужного внимания. 

Несколько мгновений Джон слышал только стук своего сердца. Потом, выждав, когда часовой на внутренней стене развернется, беззвучной тенью метнулся к ее подножию. В проходе между дворами замка охраны не было. Джон осторожно выглянул из-за мощной, сильно выдающейся вперед опоры и увидел тех, кого искал.

Они разговаривали, с виду вполне мирно. По крайней мере, никто не делал резких движений и не повышал голоса. Джон прислушался.

— Не понимаю, почему я до сих пор не позвал солдат, — Бенджен Старк говорил сквозь зубы, и Джону пришлось напрячься изо всех сил, чтобы разобрать слова. — Одно твое присутствие здесь, дезертир — оскорбление дому Хранителя Севера.

— Поднять руку на гостя, который ел его хлеб и соль, куда большее оскорбление перед богами. — В темноте Джон не видел выражения лиц, но готов был спорить, что Манс улыбался обычной своей насмешливой улыбкой. 

— Где моя сестра? — Бенджен сжал кулаки. От него исходила холодная, жгучая ярость. 

— Со мной ее нет. 

— И ты пришел ставить нам условия за то, чтобы ее вернуть?

— Она не вещь, чтобы ее возвращать. Не из-за меня она ушла из дома. Но я могу подсказать тебе способ, Старк. Ты мог бы выполнить просьбу, с которой она обращалась к тебе и твоему Дозору. Ты теперь знаешь, что это не сказки. Не только у Дозора есть разведчики, я тоже осведомлен о том, что у вас происходит. Я знаю, что за последний год по меньшей мере шестеро твоих людей исчезли бесследно. И не вольный народ тому виной. Советую, когда пропавшие вернутся — а они всегда возвращаются, с полными ненависти синими глазами и смертью в почерневших руках — встречать их огнем. От мечей в таких случаях мало пользы.

Слова прозвучали резко и язвительно. Джон ожидал от дяди вспышки гнева, но последовало долгое молчание.

— Пропустить за Стену орду одичалых? — голос его был не злым, скорее усталым. — Я не мог бы, даже если бы хотел. Это государственная измена.

— Какому государству и какому королю давал ты присягу, Старк?

— Людям Семи Королевств, как и ты, клятвопреступник! — вот теперь ярость вернулась.

— Не помню ничего про Семь Королевств в словах клятвы, — по контрасту голос Манса звучал почти миролюбиво. — Но ты прав, дезертир не должен рассуждать о таких вещах. Впрочем, я здесь уже много часов, и от меня этому дому не было никакого вреда. Может, мы не так страшны, как вы нас малюете?

Джон слушал их напряженный диалог так внимательно, что не заметил человека, подошедшего к нему со спины, пока тот не взял его за плечо. От неожиданности Джон едва удержался от вскрика. Сильная рука держала без боли, не выкручивая и не выворачивая, но крепко, как тисками. Джон дернулся и понял, что вырваться не сможет. Человек втянул его дальше в темную арку прохода, потом развернул лицом к себе, и Джон узнал Миккена.

— Этот меч, — вторая рука указала на пояс Джона, где под распахнувшимся плащом угадывался короткий и тонкий клинок, — я отличу от других с закрытыми глазами. Как и любой из тех, что ковал я сам. Этот я делал для одной очень хорошей девочки. Если ты убил ее, чтобы его украсть, никакие боги тебе не помогут.

Рука молниеносно переместилась на горло и слегка сжала.

Полупридушенный Джон успел прохрипеть:

— Она жива! 

Хватка ослабла. 

— Она моя мать. Она сама дала его мне, — добавил он шепотом, вновь обретя способность дышать.

Миккен взял его за подбородок и наклонился к самому лицу, обдав запахом выпитого вина. Маленькие, глубоко посаженные глаза смотрели зорко из-под кустистых седых бровей. Джон встретил их взгляд, не мигая.

— Ты похож на нее, — признал Миккен также почти беззвучно. — Но если ты ее сын, то он, — Миккен кивнул в сторону двора, где невидимые из глубокой арки Бенджен и Манс продолжали свою беседу, все больше похожую на какие-то странные переговоры, — не может быть твоим отцом.

— Он не мой отец. 

Старик отпустил его и вздохнул, почти всхлипнул.

— Так маленькая леди Лианна жива. 

— Она рассказывала мне о вас.

Миккен сморгнул, провел рукой по лицу.

— Хотел бы я побольше узнать, как она там. И ты, м’лорд, — я тебя вот таким карапузом помню, — он провел ладонью где-то в паре футов от земли. — Тебе нет нужды прятаться. Лорд Старк будет рад тому, что его племянник жив. 

— Лорд Старк, может, и будет рад, а вот Роберт Баратеон вряд ли. Раз вы знаете, кто мой отец, то знаете, что я — ваш принц и законный наследник Железного трона. Пожалуйста, не выдавайте меня, — попросил Джон.

Старик нахмурился и кивнул.

— Тогда что ты собираешься делать… мой принц?

Джон и сам бы хотел это узнать. Он прижал палец к губам и вновь прислушался.

— Ты покинешь Винтерфелл немедленно, — тихий голос Бенджена звучал напряженно, но Джон вздохнул с облегчением. Их не собирались задерживать силой. — Я не буду беспокоить брата сейчас, надеюсь, он поймет мое решение. Потом я найду тебя за Стеной, и мы продолжим этот разговор.

— Приходи, Старк. В моем шатре ты будешь в такой же безопасности, как и я под вашим кровом, — Джон высунулся из арки достаточно, чтобы увидеть, как Манс слегка поклонился. — А теперь, если ты будешь так добр, мне нужно ненадолго вернуться в пиршественный зал. У меня там остался спутник.

— Что еще за спутник? — спросил Бенджен с подозрением, и одновременно с ним скрипучий голос произнес:

— Еще один одичалый? — С другой стороны двора от темной стены конюшни отделился высокий силуэт. — Их здесь, похоже, больше, чем блох в тюфяках. Интересно, знает ли об этом король?

— Клиган, — в голосе Бенджена не было радости. Джон тоже узнал этого человека — он был из королевской свиты, со страшным ожогом на пол-лица, и окружающие его боялись явно не только из-за этого. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Ходил отлить. Заодно проведал своего коня. Так ты не ответил на мой вопрос, Старк.

— Я не обязан тебе отчитываться, — с холодной яростью отчеканил Бенджен. Джон вздрогнул. Он уже было обрадовался, что им удастся быстро и незаметно уйти, а теперь образовалось новое препятствие. Если этот обожженный поднимет шум, далеко они не уйдут.

Рука кузнеца снова легла Джону на плечо — на этот раз бережно и мягко.

— Мой принц. Тебе и этому… твоему спутнику… лучше побыстрее убраться восвояси. Раз уж лорд Бенджен его отпускает… хотя здесь таких, как он, страсть как не любят. И если дойдет до короля, то, боюсь, даже темницей вам не отделаться. Лошади-то у вас есть?

— В конюшне стоят, вместе с теми, на которых приехали всадники из королевской свиты. В самых дальних стойлах.

— Не трать времени, бери первых, каких увидишь. Если конюх будет возражать, скажешь там, что я тебя послал. Что лорд Старк велел их подковать. Не выходи здесь, чтобы тебя не заметили, обойди двор, прижимаясь к гостевому дому — он все равно сейчас пуст, раз все пируют — и к Библиотечной башне. Найдешь дорогу, мой принц?

Джон твердо кивнул. Мать столько раз рассказывала ему о Винтерфелле и рисовала его башни и стены, внутренние дворики и служебные постройки, что замок казался ему старым знакомым, местом, куда он вернулся после долгого отсутствия. А ведь так на самом деле и было, осенило его. Ему хотелось подольше поговорить со старым кузнецом, который помнил ребенком его и даже его мать, но Миккен был прав: сейчас им надо было уйти, чем быстрее, тем лучше. И он, стараясь ступать неслышно и держаться в тени, в обход побежал к конюшне.

3.

Джон благоразумно прошел мимо большого черного жеребца, который неприязненно косился на него и скалил зубы, и быстро оседлал двух лошадей, выглядевших достаточно смирными, чтобы принять на себя незнакомых всадников. Конюх угощался вином и пирогами и ни на что не обращал внимания. Только когда Джон повел лошадей к воротам, он встрепенулся:

— Эй, парень! Куда это ты их?

Джон выдал заготовленную ложь:

— Лорд Старк велел их отвести к кузнецу.

Но конюх оказался не настолько пьяным, как выглядел.

— Лорд Старк сегодня принимает короля, и ему сейчас точно не до коняг. А Миккен, небось, полдюжины кубков уже осушил, куда ему ковать. Лучше не ври, парень. Вертай коняшек назад на место и говори, кто таков. 

Времени придумывать новую ложь уже не было.

— Я говорю правду! — выпалил Джон. — Хотите, спросите Миккена — вон он, во дворе.

Он быстро вывел лошадей, слыша, как позади конюх с ругательствами встает на нетвердые ноги и ковыляет за ним. Таиться больше не было смысла. Джон вскочил в седло, разобрал поводья и направился к Мансу, ведя вторую лошадь рядом.

Время остановилось и затвердело, как капля янтаря. Джон почувствовал себя мошкой, застрявшей в его центре. Каждое движение требовало немыслимых усилий, один шаг лошади, казалось, длился тысячу лет. Сзади завопил конюх:

— Эй, стой! Ты куда? Стой, говорю! Эй, люди, держите его! Держи разбойника!

Джон сжался в седле. По твердой янтарной поверхности пошли мелкие трещины, расползлись, как паутина, покрывая и небо, и землю.

Обожженный прогрохотал:

— Семь преисподних! Одичалые воруют королевских коней! 

— Одичалые! — совсем уже истошно взвыл конюх, и от этого вопля янтарь разлетелся на тысячи мелких и бритвенно-острых осколков. В одном из них Джон увидел, как обожженный бросился на Манса, занося сжатый кулак, но перед ним возник Бенджен. В другом — Манс неимоверным прыжком вскочил на спину бегущей лошади и выхватил у Джона поводья. В третьем — стражник оставил ворота, чтобы защитить брата своего лорда, который от удара обожженного упал навзничь. В четвертом — Миккен распахнул тяжелые створки.

На крики во двор выбежали люди, их становилось все больше, лица множились и дробились. Среди них Джон узнал короля, тот высился над остальными, как башня. Рядом с ним был лорд Старк. На мгновение Джон встретился с ним взглядом. Лицо его дяди наполнилось огромным, неописуемым изумлением. И что-то еще было в нем, что-то, от чего, даже в панике скача к воротам, Джон почувствовал укол в сердце. 

— Нужно опустить решетку! — крикнул кто-то. По верху стены, как муравьи, побежали стражники. Подъемная решетка ворот дернулась и поползла вниз. Джон всадил каблуки в бока лошади и вслед за Мансом проскочил под самыми зубцами.

***

Они скакали почти до рассвета. С галопа перешли на рысь, а потом на быстрый шаг: на узкой тропинке, вдоль которой плотными рядами смыкались высокие гвардейские сосны и старые развесистые дубы, двигаться быстрее было опасно. В паре миль от замка к ним присоединился Призрак и побежал впереди, его белый мех, выделяясь в темноте, указывал им дорогу. Джон прислушивался, нет ли позади погони, но тишину Волчьего леса нарушал лишь стук копыт их лошадей. 

Когда над грядой холмов, внезапно поднявшейся из земли, небо слегка посветлело, им пришлось остановиться. Рядом протекал быстрый ручей. Лошадей расседлали и отпустили попастись. Джон набрал прозрачной ледяной воды в ладони и выпил, а потом ополоснул лицо, стирая остатки сажи и глины. 

— Еле ушли. Если бы не Бенджен… Но ты мог бы и сказать, что мы ехали на переговоры, — упрекнул он Манса.

— Это произошло… спонтанно, — встав на колени, Манс опустил лицо в воду и сделал несколько глубоких глотков, отфыркиваясь, как конь.

Джон только потряс головой, охваченный одновременно возмущением и восхищением. Манс всегда действовал будто по наитию. С одного взгляда он определял, кого из своих противников он мог уговорить, кого привлечь на свою сторону игривой песней или печальной балладой, а с кем нужно было сразу доставать меч из ножен. И так, медленно, но верно, за несколько лет он собрал почти весь вольный народ, чтобы повести за собой. И вдруг решился на такую отчаянную вылазку.

Манс вытер лицо полой плаща и повернулся к Джону.

— Я просто не мог упустить такой случай, — сказал он серьезно. — Твой дядя Бенджен отказался выслушать меня, когда я еще носил черное, но с тех пор прошло четыре года. Я следил за ним и знаю, что он не только искал твою мать, но и пытался проверить то, что я тогда рассказал ему о Ходоках. Он гордец, но не дурак, и пропавшие без боя разведчики, и слухи, которые он собирал, должны были заставить его сомневаться. Я хотел поговорить с ним еще раз, до того, как наши армии встретятся в открытом бою, и поздно будет пытаться что-либо изменить.

— Ты, действительно, думаешь, что у нас есть шанс договориться миром? — Джону очень бы хотелось в это верить.

Манс покачал головой.

— Не особенно. Но нужно было хотя бы попробовать. Иначе я не смог бы смотреть твоей матери в глаза.

— А если бы ничего не вышло? — с жаром спросил Джон. — Если бы дядя Бенджен не стал тебя слушать и приказал бы схватить? Если бы мы не успели оттуда сбежать? Ты действительно думаешь, что закон гостеприимства помешал бы Старкам тебя казнить? 

— Рад, что не довелось это проверить, — хмыкнул Манс. — Но тебя-то они точно не тронули бы. Не вышло бы у меня, вышло бы у тебя.

Джон вспомнил, как Миккен исполнился к нему приязнью, как только узнал, кто он такой, и даже помог им сбежать, возможно, навлекая этим на себя гнев короля и лордов, и не нашел, что возразить.

— Нам бы не помешало пару часов отдохнуть, — продолжил Манс, — и нашим лошадям тоже, но если за нами уже выслали погоню с собаками, то это непозволительная роскошь. Проверишь?

Джон кивнул. Его тело еще мягко опускалось на траву, а сам он был уже в шкуре Призрака. Перемена была приятной. Джон вовсе не считал себя слабым, но от долгой скачки человеческое тело болело, а выносливый лютоволк почти не устал. Он бегал по мелководью, переворачивая камни и выискивая прячущихся под ними мелких рыбешек, и Джону потребовалось усилие, чтобы отвлечь его от этой забавы. После мгновенного колебания лютоволк вышел из воды, отряхнулся, и потрусил обратно к замку.  
Лес вокруг был почти так же огромен и прекрасен, как чащи за Стеной. Лютоволк обнюхал следы барсука с длинными когтями, перебежал через ручей по поваленной бобрами иве, оскалился на дятла, метнувшего в него шишкой. Встретились ему и цепочки следов его мелких серых собратьев, и однажды он услышал отдаленный вой, но только прижал уши, не останавливаясь. 

Наконец он забрался на холм, заросший редкой березовой порослью, с которого вдалеке были видны серые скалы, возведенные людьми. Над скалами на ветру трепетали белые и золотые шкуры. Лютоволк спустился с холма и подобрался совсем близко к жилью, чтобы лучше рассмотреть изображенных на них зверей. На золотых были олени, а серые силуэты на белых шкурах были бы похожи на него самого, если бы не цвет. Подумав, лютоволк решил, что они похожи на его мать.   
Он стоял на краю леса, вдыхая запахи дыма и распаханной земли. Несколько едва различимых фигурок передвигались по плоскому навершию человечьих скал, другие копошились внизу среди лепившихся к скалам логовищ из дерева и глины. Лютоволк не мог учуять того, что происходило внутри, но снаружи никто не кричал и не шумел, не лаяли собаки, земля не тряслась под копытами лошадей, и не пахло холодным железом.

Погони не было.


	12. Десница короля

1.

— Седьмое пекло! — прогрохотал Роберт. — Какого дьявола у тебя тут творится, Нед! Что это были за люди?

Нед с трудом оторвал взгляд от закрывшегося проема ворот. Он сам бы многое дал, чтобы получить ответ на этот вопрос. Лицо мальчика, проскакавшего совсем рядом с ним, было до боли знакомым, хотя Нед не мог понять почему. 

— Вряд ли это одичалые. Отсюда до Стены не одна сотня миль. Скорее всего, просто испуганные крестьяне. 

Главный двор Винтерфелла заполнился людьми, высыпавшими из дверей Большого чертога. Многие прихватили с собой факелы, и темный ночной двор осветился как днем. У ворот все еще творилась неразбериха. Нед увидел поднимавшегося с земли Бена, который выглядел так, будто оказался прямо на пути лошадей. Двое стражников кого-то вязали. Нед шагнул было к ним, когда его остановил чей-то скрипучий голос, в обладателе которого он узнал Сандора Клигана.

— Испуганные крестьяне, ворующие королевских лошадей? Смелые крестьяне на Севере. Эти скакуны, если я еще не ослеп, принадлежали сиру Талладу и сиру Уилбету. Каждый не меньше десяти драконов стоил.

— Неприятное событие, — согласился Нед. — Но я возмещу их стоимость этим сирам или предоставлю собственных лошадей, если им будет угодно. И похитителей мы найдем. 

Среди собравшихся людей он увидел своего мастера над конями.

— Халлен, кто дежурил в конюшнях?

— Джозет, м’лорд. Я уже послал за ним.

Стражник вытолкнул вперед тщедушного человечка, одного из младших конюхов. 

— М’лорд! Ваша светлость! — конюх повалился на колени на грязные булыжники двора. — Это моя вина. Я выпил и потому замешкался. Не успел остановить. 

Он уронил голову и затрясся.

— Кого остановить? — спросил Нед. И, видя, что парень заикается от страха и не может вымолвить ни слова, добавил: — Не бойся. Ты не будешь наказан за то, что выпил чашу вина в день королевского пира.

— Я не знаю, м’лорд, — проныл конюх. — Тот одичалый парень сказал, что это Миккен велел ему взять лошадей, и что это — ваш приказ, м’лорд. Я не поверил, сразу не поверил, я побежал за ним, я бы поймал их, м’лорд, если бы ворота не открылись. И это Миккен открыл их…

— Миккен? — от удивления Нед на миг потерял дар речи. Причем здесь его кузнец? Но тут двое стражников приблизились, ведя связанного человека, и это был именно он.

— И что ты на это скажешь, Старк? — Клиган надвинул забрало, и страшная оскаленная морда черного пса на его шлеме, казалось, усмехалась. 

***

В кузнице было непривычно темно и тихо. Не горел огонь в горне, не скрипели мехи, не лязгали клещи, не гремел по наковальне огромный молот. Принесенный с собой факел Нед укрепил на стене. Миккен сидел прямо на земляном полу, и даже не повернул головы. Но он не был похож на человека, испытывающего вину от содеянного.   
На громогласное требование Роберта немедленно казнить мерзавца, открывшего ворота врагам, Нед ответил, что среди его людей мерзавцев нет, и в любом случае, никто не будет казнен без суда, пока он, лорд Эддард Старк, отвечает за исполнение королевских законов на своей земле. Напряжение между ним и королем, которое, казалось, полностью исчезло при радостной встрече, снова выросло до предела. 

Но в конце концов его спокойная уверенная речь подействовала. Роберт повел плечами.

— Ты прав, Старк. Не дело устраивать столько шумихи из-за каких-то ублюдков, — сказал он ворчливо, — когда у нас еще есть мясо и вино. Разберись с этим сам, доложишь мне завтра. 

Тюрьмы в Винтерфелле не было; Нед отпустил подмастерьев и оставил Миккена под охраной в кузнице. Он хотел поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз до того, как устраивать над ним суд. Кто были те двое одичалых, перед которыми он открыл ворота, и зачем он это сделал? Странное беспокойство, которое Нед испытал при взгляде на того мальчика, все не проходило. 

— Миккен.

— М’лорд, — кузнец попытался встать, но со связанными руками это сложно было сделать. 

— Сиди. — Нед достал кинжал и разрезал веревки. Миккен потер запястья, на которых остались глубокие следы.

— Спасибо, м'лорд.

Нед сел на корточки рядом с ним, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне. 

— Я не верю, что ты злоумышлял против меня или короля и его семьи. Но если ты будешь молчать, я не в силах буду помочь тебе.

— М’лорд, — в глазах кузнеца заблестели слезы, — я никогда, никогда не сделал бы ничего во вред вам, вашей леди и детям, никому в Винтерфелле!

— Я верю тебе, — кивнул Нед. — Но эти люди, которых ты выпустил, если они на самом деле одичалые, то наверняка причинили немало бед. Они украли королевских лошадей…

— Это моя вина, — кузнец вновь понурил голову. — Их собственные лошади были в дальних стойлах, и я сказал ему взять из тех, что у входа.

— Ему? Так ты знал их?

— Кто был второй, я не знаю, м’лорд. Может, на самом деле одичалый. Но мальчик… Вы видели мальчика? Он никого вам не напомнил, м’лорд?

— А кого он напомнил тебе? — осторожно спросил Нед. Значит, не он один оказался подвержен этому странному чувству.

— Вас, милорд. У него ваши глаза, ваше лицо. Простите мою дерзость, м’лорд, но он похож на вас больше, чем все ваши сыновья.

Нед молчал, не зная, что сказать. Будто невидимая рука сжала его сердце почти до боли. В это было очень сложно, почти невозможно поверить.

— Может, ты ошибся? — наконец хрипло произнес он. — Ты видел его мельком, в темноте…

— Я мог ошибиться насчет лица, м’лорд, — кивнул кузнец, — хотя, думаю, вряд ли. Но меч! При нем был короткий клинок, который я когда-то выковал для леди Лианны. Свои клинки я завсегда узнаю. Это был ваш племянник, м’лорд, маленький принц Джон.

Нед поднялся на ноги, сжал гудевшую от невероятных новостей голову. Слишком много радости, чтобы ее можно было вынести. И слишком много тревоги.

— Сын моей сестры не принц. Тебе лучше не повторять такое при Роберте.

— Как скажете, м’лорд, — кузнец посмотрел в сторону.

— И почему ты дал им уйти, а не пошел сразу ко мне? — Подумать только, его племянник был здесь, в Винтерфелле, всего в нескольких шагах, и он даже не смог его обнять! 

— Я хотел, м’лорд, — повинился кузнец. — Но принц… Джон просил не делать этого. Из-за короля. Может, он и не принц, раз вы так говорите, м'лорд, хотя он говорил обратное, но все равно он сын принца Рейгара, и королю это не понравится. Ну и вспомнил я кое-что, ну, вы тоже помните, м'лорд, как его малышом чуть не убили. Подумал, скажу вам после, когда весь этот люд отсюда уедет, и вы по-тихому как-то сможете его найти.

Нед вздохнул. Кое-кто из свиты короля рвался в погоню, и если бы все они не были поголовно пьяны этой ночью, вряд ли он смог бы их удержать. А теперь он точно не должен этого допустить. Неизвестно, что может случиться с мальчиком, если среди «охотников» окажутся такие, как тот же Клиган. Но когда король, наконец, отправится обратно в столицу, искать двух привыкших скрываться людей на северных пустошах будет так же сложно, как иголку в стоге сена.

А Лианна, мелькнула вдруг мысль, неужели вторым «одичалым» была она? 

— Его спутник… он не был похож на женщину?

— Нет, — кузнец энергично замотал головой, — леди Лианну я бы сразу узнал в любой одежде, да, думаю, не только я. Нет, это мужик был, лет так под сорок. За менестреля себя выдавал. Не знаю, кто он. Может, лорд Бенджен что знает.

— Мой брат? — удивился Нед.

— Ну да. А он вам не говорил, м’лорд? Они разговаривали во дворе, будто старые знакомые.

— Я спрошу его, — кивнул Нед. Мельком он видел, что у Бена на скуле возник огромный синяк, но в хаосе, последовавшем за появлением и бегством «одичалых», не было времени спросить, что же с ним случилось. Нед подошел к двери и обернулся: — Пока тебе лучше побыть здесь под охраной. Тебе принесут еды и воды, а утром я встречусь с Робертом. Тебе нечего бояться, — добавил он. — Ты все сделал правильно.

— Спасибо, м’лорд.

Улыбка кузнеца была почти незаметна в густой бороде, но напряжение и страх оставили его, и он расслабленно привалился спиной к колоде. Нед тоже ободряюще улыбнулся ему и вышел. Сам он пока облегчения не испытывал — утром ему предстоял непростой разговор с Робертом.

2.

Как ни спешил Нед к королю, после завтрака, поговорив с капитаном своей гвардии, он сначала зашел в покои Кейтилин. Завидев отца, маленький Рикон вырвался из рук матери, которая расчесывала его мягкие каштановые волосы, подбежал и уткнулся ему в колени. 

— Папа, почему нам нельзя выйти поиграть?

Семилетний Бран, с угрюмым видом болтавший ногами в кресле, поддержал его:

— Я должен был сражаться с принцем Томменом. Если я не выйду во двор, принц решит, что я трус.

— Я понимаю тебя, — серьезно сказал Нед, взяв младшего на руки, — но во дворе тренируются взрослые воины, для младших там сейчас нет места. Ваш поединок с принцем Томменом придется отложить. 

— Это из-за нападения одичалых? — Бран поднял на него взгляд темно-синих глаз. Все его сыновья и старшая дочь пошли внешностью в мать. Он никогда не жалел об этом — Кейтилин была редкой красавицей. Но теперь, когда большую часть его мыслей занимал Джон, он подивился такой причуде судьбы. «Похож на вас больше, чем все ваши сыновья».

— Не было никакого нападения, — сказал он, возможно, излишне сухо, очень уж велико было желание пресечь эти сплетни. — Но сегодня вам лучше поиграть в замке.  
Он опустил насупившегося Рикона и подтолкнул к матери, та обняла его за плечи. 

— Давайте я вам почитаю. Про кого вы хотите послушать?

— Про рыцарей! — Бран посветлел. Рикон все еще упрямо хмурился, но позволил матери посадить себя на колени.

Нед чуть улыбнулся. Как сильно ни одолевали его тревожные мысли и заботы, при виде своих детей он всегда испытывал умиротворение. 

— А где девочки и Роб? — спросил он Кейтилин.

— Санса и Арья занимаются вышиванием под присмотром септы. А Робб… — она посмотрела на него с беспокойством. — Я не смогла удержать его. Боюсь, он может быть где-то во дворе…

— Я найду его, — кивнул Нед, надеясь про себя, что его пылкому четырнадцатилетнему наследнику достанет выдержки не дать себя втянуть в какую-нибудь глупую перепалку. Когда у вооруженных людей нервы напряжены до предела, всего можно ожидать.

***

Двор гудел как растревоженный улей. Дюжина рыцарей, разбившись на пары, оттачивала свое фехтовальное мастерство, еще пара десятков, среди которых были и вольные всадники, и простые солдаты, подбадривали их криками, а потом возвращались к обсуждению ночного происшествия. Нед приказал удвоить стражу на стенах и воротах, и все равно предполагаемое нападение одичалых было пищей для всех разговоров, начиная с раннего утра. Количество нападавших в этих байках варьировалось вплоть до целого отряда. Все ждали, что в связи с этим предпримет король.

Робба Нед нашел после недолгих поисков, тот наблюдал за поединками, громко крича при каждом верном ударе. Когда двое рыцарей закончили учебный бой и направились к арсеналу, он сделал шаг вперед.

— Сир Родрик, — позвал он, — я тоже хочу сразиться!

Сир Родрик, служивший в Винтерфелле мастером над оружием, пригладил свои пышные бакенбарды.

— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Кто будет твоим противником?

Робб оглянулся по сторонам.

— В самом деле, — протянул чей-то скучающий голос из группы сквайров и мужчин постарше в цветах Ланнистеров и Баратеонов. — Кто же вызовется сражаться с этим сыном труса?

— Что ты сказал? — ощерился Робб.

Принц Джоффри держался в тени, поэтому Нед не сразу его заметил. Теперь он сделал шаг вперед, так что его светлые волосы заблестели на тусклом северном солнце. За ним темной тенью маячил Клиган. Красивый юноша, но совершенно гнилой внутри, вдруг подумал о принце Нед. Ничего общего с Робертом. Зато на свою мать он был очень похож. 

Нед быстро направился к спорящим.

— Правду, — полные губы принца неприятно искривились. — На ваш замок напали, а твой отец ничего не делает, чтобы покарать виновных. Будь мы в Королевской Гавани, мой отец сразу бы порешил их своим молотом!

— Что же он здесь не сделал этого? — Робб рванул было вперед, но Нед успел схватить его и удержать.

— Я предпринимаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы наказать виновных так, чтобы при этом не пострадали безвинные, мой принц, — сдержанно произнес он. — Я уже говорил вашему отцу, светлейшему государю, об опасности, исходящей от одичалых. Я также надеюсь на его помощь в отражении угрозы, которую они представляют всем Семи Королевствам.

Сквайры стали смущенно переглядываться. У Джоффри хватило совести потупиться, залившись краской, и отступить.

— Прошу прощения, лорд Старк. Я не хотел оскорбить вас. Сожалею, что мысль об опасности, которой могли подвергаться моя королева-мать и младшие брат и сестра, заставила меня забыться.

Нед сухо кивнул.

— Стража на стенах и воротах удвоена, мой принц. Для беспокойства больше нет поводов. Робб, пойдем со мной, — добавил он сыну.

— Ты хочешь запереть меня в замке с малышами и девочками? — понуро спросил Робб, когда они отошли в сторону.

— Нет. Ты уже взрослый мужчина и должен научиться встречать опасность лицом к лицу. Но, — Нед развернул его за плечи и посмотрел в глаза, — ты должен пообещать мне, что не будешь больше поддаваться, когда тебя попытаются вывести из себя. Кто бы это ни был. Люди короля — не враги нам, но сейчас любая искра может стать причиной беды.

— Обещаю, — Робб наклонил голову серьезно и торжественно. А потом вдруг снова превратился в мальчишку: — Но я могу участвовать в поединках?

— Только на учебных мечах.

— Спасибо, отец!

Робб быстро смешался с толпой, Нед видел только его рыжеволосую голову. И непроизвольно снова подумал о Джоне. «Похож на вас больше, чем все ваши сыновья». Слова Миккена крепко запали ему в память.

3.

— Нед! — Бен нагнал его у Библиотечной башни; Нед широким шагом шел к гостевым покоям, в которых разместился король. Люди во дворе окликали его, но он слишком был поглощен мыслями о том, что скажет королю, и не отвечал на приветствия. Бену пришлось позвать его еще раз: 

— Нед! Подожди.

— Прости, — Нед остановился и повернулся к нему. — Столько всего и сразу случилось. Нам надо поговорить, но…

— Нам очень надо поговорить, — Бен выделил голосом слово «очень». Лицо его было сумрачным, на виске выделялся кровоподтек. Нед вспомнил, что так и не спросил брата, на пути чьего кулака его угораздило оказаться. Тот, второй, одичалый? — Это недоразумение… нельзя допустить, чтобы Миккен пострадал. Во всем произошедшем только моя вина. 

— В чем? — недоуменно нахмурился Нед.

— Я должен был задержать его.

— Того одичалого, с которым ты разговаривал?

— Ты знаешь? — пришел черед Бена удивляться.

— Миккен вас видел. Сказал, что ты говорил с ним, как со старым знакомым.

— Так и есть, — Бен еще больше помрачнел. — Ты был с королем, и я решил, что правильнее будет отпустить его, но теперь уже ни в чем не уверен. Это был, — Бен оглянулся по сторонам, проверяя, нет ли поблизости лишних ушей, и закончил, понизив голос почти до шепота: — Манс Налетчик.

Нед с трудом проглотил удивленный возглас.

— Если так, то наглости ему не занимать. Зачем он явился?

— Я не уверен, — Бен поглядел в сторону, — но теперь, вспоминая наш разговор, мне кажется, для того, чтобы встретиться со мной. Я получил от него весьма странные и тревожные сведения. Я все расскажу тебе, — прервал он Неда, готового задать следующий вопрос, — но сначала должен проверить сам. И еще, — он посмотрел в сторону, — он говорил о Лианне.

— Что?! Что он говорил о ней? — Два рыцаря, проходивших мимо, обернулись, и Нед понизил голос: — Она тоже была здесь?

— Нет, — Бен удивленно приподнял брови, — но он сказал, что знает, где она. Она за Стеной. Я встречусь с ним там и найду ее.

— Полезешь прямо в логово одичалых? — нахмурился Нед.

— Разведчики этим и занимаются. Нам не впервой, — Бен криво усмехнулся, на мгновение напомнив Неду того шкодливого младшего братишку, которым он когда-то был. — Но это наше личное дело, а теперь все так обернулось, что король того и гляди все узнает. И так не повезло, что Клиган нас подслушал. Уж не знаю, что себе вообразил этот верный пес Ланнистеров: что я плету заговоры в твоем замке или замышляю убить короля? Я не мог допустить, чтобы Манса схватили и казнили, вместе со всеми тайнами, что хранятся в его голове, и которые так нам нужны. Но в рукопашной против Клигана я не боец. Хэйхед бросился защищать меня, и Миккен, по-видимому, тоже.

— Нет. — Нед знал, что говорить такое вслух опасно, но не поделиться с братом этой новостью он не мог. — Он защищал не тебя.

***

Король ожидал его в утренней комнате гостевого дома, где для королевской четы, не привыкшей к ранним подъемам, накрыли поздний завтрак. Роберт был в черном бархатном дублете, украшенном золотым коронованным оленем Баратеонов, золотая мантия облегала плечи. За большим столом разместилась также королева, чью высокую прическу украшала бриллиантовая диадема, и их младшие дети в расшитых самоцветами платьях. Они, не торопясь, завтракали горячим хлебом с маслом, медом и вареньем, на тарелке у короля была гора жареного бекона, принцесса Мирцелла деликатно облупливала вареное яйцо, а принц Томмен катал по столу шарики из сыра.

— Светлейший государь, — Нед преклонил колено, потом поднялся. — Я расспросил кузнеца. В его действиях не было злого умысла.

— А в действиях вашего брата? — задала вопрос королева. Серебряный нож, которым она мазала масло на хлеб, резко звякнул о тарелку. Нед не удивился этому выпаду — после рассказа Бена он не сомневался, что Клиган, верный дому Ланнистеров, пошел именно к ней. Давняя вражда между Старками и Ланнистерами вовсе не уменьшилась после побега Лианны, когда Роберт женился на Серсее. Следовало ожидать, что королева постарается раздуть пламя раздора. — Иначе как содействием конокраду его поступок сложно назвать.

— Тихо, женщина, — оборвал ее Роберт. — А ты, Старк, позови своего брата. Пусть объяснится, и покончим с этим.

Нед набрал в грудь воздуха. Он не любил лгать, но правда здесь и сейчас была слишком опасна. Для Бена, для Миккена, но особенно для Джона, наверняка блуждающего сейчас где-то в Волчьем лесу. 

— Я уже говорил с братом, светлейший, — сказал он. — Все, что он сделал, было сделано по моему распоряжению.

— Коней у наших рыцарей тоже увели по вашему распоряжению, Старк? — спросила королева, приподняв брови.

— Я готов возместить тем рыцарям, на которых вы укажете, их потерю, — с ледяной учтивостью ответил Нед. — Что же до угрозы одичалых, то я уже говорил о ней, светлейший, — обратился он к Роберту, — когда объяснял, почему не смогу отправиться на Юг. Бенджен, как брат Ночного Дозора и Первый разведчик, знает об этой угрозе лучше всех нас. Люди, с которыми он встречался здесь, в Винтерфелле — его осведомители.

— Почему же они сбежали с такой поспешностью? — потребовала ответа королева. — Не потому ли, что они и есть одичалые?

— Да. — Нед не нашелся с подходящей ложью и решил сказать правду. — Но лояльные Дозору.

— Вот так история, — пророкотал Роберт. Он стер тыльной стороной ладони жир с усов и бороды и хмуро посмотрел на Неда. — И что, по-твоему, я должен со всем этим делать?

Нед незаметно вздохнул от облегчения.

— Ничего, светлейший. Возвращайся в столицу и предоставь это мне. Защита Севера — мой прямой долг.

Король посмотрел на него как-то странно.

— Значит, я вернусь в Королевскую Гавань, к пирам и охоте, а ты тут в одиночку будешь сражаться за Север, который является частью моих Семи Королевств? Ты хороший подданный, Нед Старк, были бы у меня все такие, забот бы не было. И что, даже помощи у меня не попросишь?

— Помощь бы нам совсем не помешала, — осторожно сказал Нед, не совсем пока понимая, куда клонит король. — И Дозору тоже. Если бы ты мог выделить один-два отряда…

— Седьмое пекло! — взорвался вдруг Роберт. — Да меня все королевство ославит трусом, если я буду набивать брюхо, пока ты воюешь. Нед, друг мой, мы бились с тобой бок о бок во времена Восстания и на Пайке. Славные были времена!

— Ты собрался лично громить одичалый сброд? — прекрасное лицо королевы исказилось от презрения. — Да, вот это будет подвиг. В сравнении с ним померкнет твоя слава победителя Рейгара Таргариена.

Роберта эти слова только раззадорили.

— Замолчи! — взревел он. — Ты ничего не смыслишь в войне, женщина. 

Он встал, тяжело опираясь о столешницу.

— Нед. — В голосе короля зазвучали торжественные нотки. — Я дам тебе не один-два отряда, а всю свою армию. И сам стану во главе, вместе с тобой — моим десницей.  
Из кармана в подкладке мантии он вытащил массивную застежку в форме руки и повелительным жестом протянул Неду. И тому не оставалось другого выбора, кроме как взять ее.

Еще вчера то, что ему удалось уговорить Роберта прийти на помощь Северу и Дозору, наполнило бы сердце Неда радостью. Сейчас же он чувствовал почти непосильную тяжесть, пристегивая к плащу украшение, весившее совсем немного. Боги любят посылать свою милость тогда, когда их об этом уже не просят, мрачно подумал он.


	13. Бенджен

1.

Костер, разведенный в выложенной камнями ямке, горел ровно и не дымил. Яфер Флауерс подбросил в пламя еще несколько березовых щепок. Отор пристроил на воткнутых по бокам рогульках освежеванную беличью тушку, нанизанную на ольховую ветку. Еще две дожидались своей очереди. 

Отор вытащил из своего мешка флягу, вынул пробку, понюхал и с довольным видом полил готовящееся мясо. Костер зашипел.

— Что ты делаешь! — цыкнул на него Яфер. — Дым повалит, все одичалые к нам сбегутся!

— Нас и так, кому нужно, уже увидели, — огрызнулся Отор. — Если бы хотели остаться незамеченными, не надо было костра разводить. 

Бенджен, точивший свой длинный меч в нескольких шагах от костра, сделал вид, что не замечает вопросительного взгляда, искоса брошенного на него старым разведчиком. Отправляясь на встречу с Мансом, которая до последнего могла оказаться лишь злой шуткой, он взял с собой двоих самых проверенных своих людей, но даже им не решился открыть правду. 

После того, как в Винтерфелле король Роберт Баратеон объявил, что созывает знамена, чтобы выступить в поход против одичалых, поиски Лианны и Джона стали для Бена вопросом жизни и смерти. «Теперь у меня связаны руки, — сказал ему брат. Его пальцы то и дело касались золотого знака десницы, скреплявшего плащ у горла — так непроизвольно трогают раны, боль в которых не дает про них забыть. — Любая моя попытка начать розыски привлечет внимание Роберта и подозрения Ланнистеров. Найди их, Бен. Найди их до того, как мы снова их потеряем в кровавой бойне, и на этот раз, возможно, навсегда».

— Хоть поедим как люди напоследок, — Отор подвесил над костром следующий вертел. Белок настрелял Яфер — обладатель самой твердой руки и острого глаза во всем Черном замке, он умудрялся подбивать их прямо из седла. — Корочка будет — пальчики оближешь, — похвастался он. — Меня бабка учила, еще в детстве.

Бен отложил меч и подсел ближе к костру. Без шкурки и пушистого хвоста жареная тушка подозрительно напоминала крысу, но брезгливые разведчиками не становились. Главное, вкус был отличный, мясо сочным, и корочка в самом деле получилась хрустящей и острой. 

— Спасибо, Отор, — Бен проглотил последний кусок мяса и бросил обуглившуюся веточку в костер. — И тебе, Яфер. Было очень вкусно.

По широкому, измазанному сажей и жиром лицу Отора расплылась улыбка, утонувшая в густых усах и бороде. Яфер кивнул:

— Не за что, м’лорд.

Он был старше, с длинными седыми волосами и недельной щетиной: побрился перед выходом из Черного замка. Старше и решительнее. Покончив с едой, вытер руки о штаны, откашлялся и спросил:

— М’лорд. Может, вы нам все же скажете, куда дальше-то? А то в разведке, если вслепую тычешься, то найдешь только верную смерть. Кого искать-то нам надо?  
Бен на мгновение задержал вздох. Вот он, момент, которого он боялся. Но сказать им необходимо. Они рискуют своей жизнью вместе с ним и за него, и имеют право знать.

— Манса Налетчика. Королю Роберту и моему брату, Хранителю Севера, нужна вся информация, которую мы сможем собрать. Где он, сколько с ним людей, куда намеревается нанести первый удар. — Именно так сказал он лорду-командующему, чтобы получить от него разрешение отправиться в этот поход, такова была цель — для всех, кроме него и Неда. 

Разведчики переглянулись.

— Вон оно как, — протянул Яфер и потер колючую щеку. — А где его искать, м’лорд, вы знаете? Зачарованный лес большой.  
Бен вынужден был покачать головой.

— Пока нет. Мы должны будем встретиться с Куореном и его людьми из Сумеречной башни, возможно, у них будут для нас новые сведения о том, где прячется Манс. Тогда и решим.

***

Вечер уже сменился ночью, и сквозь верхушки деревьев Зачарованного леса опрокинутая чаша черного неба мерцала звездами, когда о прибытии Куорена Полурукого возвестил одиночный сигнал рога. Бен уже успел задремать, но проснулся моментально. Рядом, также укрытый своим плащом, зашевелился Яфер. Стоящий на страже Отор поднял факел, вглядываясь в темноту, откуда, почти незаметные в ночи благодаря своим черным плащам, появились четыре фигуры, ведущие в поводу лошадей.

После приветствий, когда лошади были привязаны, вновь прибывшие расселись у костра, в который Яфер подбросил сухих веток. Куорен снял шлем и протянул к костру руки, огонь высветил обрубки пальцев его правой руки. 

— Наша сегодняшняя добыча состояла из трех тощих белок, и они не дотянули до вашего прихода, — с сожалением сказал Бенджен. — Но можем предложить подогретого вина и хлеба.

— Этого достаточно, — Куорен потер правую руку левой, будто никак не мог согреться. Отор подвесил над костром котелок, куда вылил вино из большой фляги. — Нам тоже не везло с охотой. Как будто все зверье вымерло или исчезло.

— Должно быть, от холода все попрятались, — предположил один из его спутников, коренастый дозорный по имени Эббен, с лысой, как яйцо, головой. 

— Когда мы выходили из Черного замка, Стена плакала, — заметил Бенджен.

— Да и мы поначалу, — кивнул Куорен, — тащились по размокшей в оттепели глине, так что копыта лошадей вязли. Но потом резко захолодало.

— Вы кого-нибудь повстречали?

— Нам встретились только две пустые деревни одичалых. Обыскали все хижины — ни людей, ни пожитков; чисто, как выметено. 

— Ушли к Мансу, — кивнул Бенджен. Так опустели уже все деревни, находившиеся неподалеку от Стены, и те, что были дальше — как и та, где Бен пытался найти Лианну. — Тебе не удалось выяснить, где он сейчас может быть?

— Удалось. — Отор зачерпнул кружкой горячее, пахнущее травами вино, и протянул Куорену. Тот отхлебнул. — Когда шли вдоль Стены, напоролись на шайку одичалых. Одного живым взяли, Эббен его разговорил. Надолго его, правда, не хватило, но главное он сказал: Манс в Клыках Мороза.

Бен вздрогнул. Севернее Клыков Мороза были только земли Вечной Зимы.

— Что ему там нужно?

— Кто знает, — Куорен передал кружку Эббену, а тот, выпив сам, — своему соседу. Дальше по кругу пошла коврига хлеба с воткнутым в бок ножом, и кусок солонины из запасов братьев из Сумеречной башни. — Может, решил, что там хорошее место для сбора армии — от Стены далеко, зато рукой подать до Теннии и Стылого берега, а, может, и до земель великанов, хотя говорят, что их не бывает. Может, ищет что: если есть еще где в мире запрятанные чудеса, так это там. Таких крутых скал, бездонных пропастей и ледяных водопадов я нигде больше не видывал. Ну или просто захотел подышать свежим морозным воздухом. Хотя, как по мне, и здесь достаточно свежо.

Вторую кружку Отор подал Бену. Тот принял ее с благодарностью, подержал в руках, ощущая приятное тепло, и отхлебнул. В самом деле, как-то резко похолодало, подумал он.

— Погода, видать, меняется, — будто прочтя его мысли, проговорил Яфер. — Того и гляди, снегопад зарядит.

В воздухе кружили редкие снежинки, одна мазнула Бена по щеке.

— Да, — подтвердил пожилой разведчик из группы Куорена, Далбридж, — этот холод будто за нами по пятам шел, как только с теми одичалыми разделались. Днем вроде теплело, а к ночи опять. 

Бен задумался о том, как поступить дальше. По свежему снегу идти будет непросто, но выходить ночью, когда собирается метель, было бы безумием.

— До утра отдыхаем, — распорядился он. — Яфер, следующая стража — твоя.

Разведчики разошлись, выбирая место для ночлега, — кто под высоким камнем, кто у широкого ствола страж-дерева. Бен устроился недалеко от костра и снял плащ, чтобы им укрыться. От холода хотелось спать сильнее обычного. Последнее, что он увидел, прежде чем его веки закрылись, был Яфер. Позаимствовав у Отора топор, он мастерил шалаш из еловых веток, чтобы уберечь тлеющий костер от снега.

2.

В ночной тишине хрипло закаркали вороны. 

Бенджен с трудом разлепил смерзшиеся ресницы. Лес посветлел. Редкий снег все еще шел, его насыпало не так уж и много, чуть выше щиколотки, припорошив плащи дозорных и добавив им неуставной белизны. Костер под шалашом из лапника еле тлел, Яфер клевал носом. 

Бен поднялся, с треском расправляя заледеневший плащ. Яфер открыл глаза.

— Кажется, я задремал, — он потряс головой. — Простите, м’лорд. 

— Отор должен был сменить тебя, — Бен поискал глазами второго разведчика.

— Он собирался. Сказал, отойдет веток в костер нарубить.

— Давно? — Бен тревожно прищурился. 

— Да нет, я только глаза на минуту прикрыл… — у Яфера был растерянный вид. — Не мог же я надолго заснуть… Да вот он!

Кто-то шел к ним. Темная фигура, полускрытая подлеском и пологом из мельтешащих снежинок. А за ней еще одна. И еще.

— Труби сигнал! — приказал Бен и дернул меч из ножен. Ледяной эфес обжег ладонь. Когда Яфер задул в рог во второй раз, Куорен и его люди уже были на ногах.

— Одичалые? — Куорен вытащил свой клинок одним плавным движением.

Бен кивнул. Держа в руках оружие, он вглядывался в темноту. Фигуры приближались, но слишком неторопливо для внезапного ночного нападения. Мелькнула шальная мысль — а вдруг это Манс, узнав о его приближении, вышел навстречу?

— Подожди, — Бен опустил меч, — они могли прийти с миром.

— Одичалые-то? — Куорен сплюнул.

Бенджен вытащил из костра ветку, занявшуюся с одного конца, и взмахнул ею, шагнув навстречу ночным гостям. И тут же отступил. У приближавшегося к ним одичалого голова была расколота почти надвое.

— Черт. Черт, черт, черт! — выругался Эббен. — Я же сам его убил!

Лошади заржали и стали рваться с привязи.

— Матерь, защити нас! — прошептал кто-то. — Это же та шайка. Они же все мертвые.

— И не только они.

Бен увидел Отора: шея его была свернута набок и голова свешивалась на грудь, но в руке он нес топор. Следом шли другие, сколько — трудно было разглядеть, но все были в лохмотьях и со следами насильственной смерти, и глаза их горели ярко-синим огнем.

Яфер затрубил в третий раз. «Иные!». Звук вышел хриплым и резко прервался, когда первый мертвец с внезапным проворством прыгнул и вцепился Яферу в шею. Оба упали. Второй мертвец напал на Бенджена, но тот разрубил его точным и сильным ударом почти пополам. Куорену пришлось отбиваться сразу от двоих, один из которых был вооружен дубиной с примотанным к ней камнем, а второй — ржавым мечом. Остальных тоже окружили.

Бен видел, как, борясь изо всех сил, Яфер смог отломать душившие его пальцы и встал на четвереньки, с трудом ловя воздух ртом, но мертвец, бывший недавно Отором, взмахнул топором и разрубил ему шейные позвонки. Бен повернулся к нему с мечом, но тут упырь, верхнюю часть тела которого он только что отделил от нижней, подполз к нему и схватил за ногу. Бен покачнулся. В левой руке он все еще держал тлеющую головню из костра и ткнул ею наугад в мертвую плоть. Раздалось шипение, хватка мертвеца разжалась. Плоть в месте ожога сползла, как растаявший воск. «Встречайте их огнем. От мечей в таких случаях мало пользы», — вспыхнули в голове слова Манса.

— Огонь! — закричал Бен, пятясь к костру и продолжая размахивать головней. — Они боятся огня!

Куорен уже выхватил из костра еловую ветку, она горела, разбрасывая вокруг сноп искр. Трое его людей сделали то же. Полянка вокруг осветилась.

Мертвецы отступили к деревьям. Но теперь стало ясно видно, что их много. Передышка не могла быть долгой.

— К лошадям! — скомандовал Бен. — Они медлительны, если поскачем быстро, то оторвемся.

Лошади рвали поводья и вставали на дыбы. Стая воронов сорвалась с ветвей, заходясь громкими криками. Бен краем глаза заметил, как между деревьями за спинами мертвецов появились смутные бледные тени. Одна, вторая, третья. Призрачные силуэты переливались, как серебро под луной. Бен остановился. Будто завороженный, он не мог оторвать от них взгляд, не замечая, что мертвецы вновь стали приближаться. 

Из оцепенения его вывел большой черный ворон. Он несся прямо на него, нацелившись клювом в лицо, и Бен отдернулся, приходя в себя. Птица резко взмыла вверх.

— Быстрее! — крикнул Куорен. Бен крепко схватил коня за узду и гриву и запрыгнул в седло. Хлестнул лошадь, практически с места переходя в галоп. Остальные последовали его примеру. 

Мертвецы шли за ними. Бен чувствовал это, даже не оборачиваясь. В голове была только одна мысль: «Быстрее! Вперед!», сопровождаемая трубным вороньим воплем.   
Но тут всадники пересекли вброд замерзший ручей, разбив покрывавший его тонкий лед, и ощущение настигавшей опасности и сковывающего тело холода внезапно ослабело, а зловещие птицы, наконец, отстали. 

Проскакав еще с полмили, Бен набрал в руки поводья, замедляя опасный бег по темному лесу, и обернулся. Куорен и двое других братьев из Сумеречной башни следовали за ним. Двое, а не трое.

— Кто? — слово вырвалось еле слышным сипом, так он был весь напряжен.

— Эббен, — мрачно сказал Куорен. — Лошадь споткнулась и сбросила его, и упыри растерзали их обоих почти сразу. Его было не спасти. Но их это немного задержало.

— Надо бы вернуться к Стене, — уныло проговорил Далбридж. — Предупредить лорда-командующего и братьев о том, что... — он не договорил. «И в самом деле, предупредить о чем? — подумал Бен. — О том, что страшные сказки стали реальностью? Поверят нам или нет, как я тогда не поверил Мансу?» 

— Каковы будут ваши распоряжения, м’лорд?

— Возвращайтесь. Езжайте быстро и осторожно. Если сумеете, найдите тела братьев, чтобы похоронить их в Черном замке. — «И представить доказательство своих слов».

— А вы, м’лорд?

— Я продолжу путь в Клыки Мороза.

— Тогда пусть возвращаются Далбридж и Змей, милорд, — твердо сказал Куорен, — а я отправлюсь с вами. Чтобы хоть один из нас смог бы дойти.

Бенджен посмотрел на светлеющее небо. Путь предстоял опасный и неблизкий, и он не знал, что именно может ждать в конце.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он.

3.

Три дня они продвигались на север. Снег и холод преследовали их неотступно, в рыхлых сугробах вязли копыта лошадей, костры по ночам разжигались с трудом, и за каждым убеленным снегом стволом страж-дерева или гвардейской сосны мерещился упырь, а в каждом пятне лунного света — Иной. Но нападений больше не было, хотя и Бен, и Куорен ехали, постоянно оглядываясь и держа руки на мечах.

К вечеру четвертого дня они поднялись на невысокое плато, обрывавшееся глубоким ущельем, на дне которого отливала синим и розовым в лучах заходящего солнца замерзшая поверхность реки. К ней отвесно спускались первые отроги гор, становясь дальше к северу выше и острее. А на заснеженном берегу, без всякого порядка, как рассыпанное из мешка зерно, стояли шалаши и палатки, и горели сотни костров, вокруг которых сновали люди, с высоты казавшиеся не больше муравьев. Шатер Манса Бен разглядел не сразу: тот, хотя и был раза в три больше остальных, почти сливался со снегом из-за своей белизны. А где в лагере одичалых следовало искать Лианну и Джона, можно было только гадать.

— Солнце садится, — прошептал Куорен, — в темноте мы рискуем свалиться прямо на их шатры.

Бен кивнул. Они нашли подобие укрытия в мелкой каменной выемке. Костер разжигать не стали. В такой близости от лагеря одичалых с тем же успехом можно было бы протрубить в рог, а Бен так и не собрался с духом сказать Куорену, что они пришли вроде как на мирные переговоры, и их должны ждать. Да он и сам не до конца решил, хочет ли разговаривать с Мансом. Его словам об Иных он теперь верил безоговорочно, но думать мог только о том, чтобы найти сестру и племянника, схватить их в охапку и увезти к Стене. Предупредить лорда-командующего, если Далбридж и Змей не добрались до Черного замка, и послать ворона брату в Винтерфелл. Собирающиеся со всех Семи королевств войска будут как нельзя кстати при укреплении обороны Ночного Дозора. А одичалые… что ж, он не обязан их спасать.

«Я — щит, который охраняет царство людей», — вспомнил он слова присяги. Куорен, кутающийся в плащ так же, как он сам, и надвинувший шлем до самых бровей, посмотрел на него с удивлением, и Бен понял, что пробормотал эти слова вслух.

— Как думаешь, — спросил он, еле шевеля непослушными от холода губами, — должны ли мы защищать и одичалых тоже? Ведь они — люди.

Куорен хмыкнул.

— Не только. Говорят, среди них есть оборотни, людоеды и великаны, и прочая нечисть. И они сами, и их предки, когда бежали за Стену, выбрали не царство людей, а жизнь без закона. Наше дело — защита Семи королевств.

Бен кивнул. Эти слова лишь подтверждали его мысли.

Они съели по куску хлеба и полоске сушеного мяса, тщательно разжевывая и запивая ледяной водой из фляг. Без костра было холоднее обычного. Несмотря на подбитый мехом плащ, Бен промерз до костей. Стукнул зубами, издав внезапно громкий в ночной тишине звук, и крепко сжал челюсти.

Куорен рядом подобрался, положил руку на эфес меча.

— Кто-то идет.

Бен всмотрелся в снежную темень, которая сегодня освещалась лишь звездами, и прислушался. Какой-то тихий звук — может, камешек сорвался со склона просто так, а, может, из-под чьей-то ноги. Колышущиеся тени, закрывающие звездный свет — может быть, низкое облако, укутавшее вершину плато, а, может, подступающие упыри.  
Куорен уже стоял с обнаженной сталью в руке. Бен тоже поднялся. Тени приблизились, и уже стало ясно, что это — человеческие фигуры. Но стреноженные лошади не подавали признаков беспокойства, как при нападении упырей, а лишь тихо фыркали и переступали с ноги на ногу.

— Это могут быть живые, — прошептал Бен.

— Живые или мертвые, — ответил Куорен, не поворачивая головы, — они все равно враги.

И прыгнул вперед, выставив меч. Первой тени с очертаниями невысокого кряжистого человека в полушлеме он снес голову одним ударом, увернушись от просвистевшей мимо виска дубины, и вновь взмахнул мечом. Вторая фигура отшатнулась, с головы упал капюшон, и даже в темноте стала заметна копна рыжих волос. У рыжеволосого был длинный топор, но Куорен выбил оружие у него из рук и снова поднял меч для удара. Но не успел его нанести.

Раздался короткий звон спущенной тетивы и одновременно с этим возникший из темноты огромный белый волк вцепился Куорену в икру, не давая двинуться с места. 

Стрела вонзилась в горло. Куорен вскрикнул, схватился рукой за древко, покачнулся и осел в снег.

Бенджен ринулся вперед, целя острием клинка в зверя. 

Раздался окрик: «Призрак, назад!», и волк отбежал в сторону. Бен подхватил падающего Куорена за плечи и мягко положил на покрытую снегом землю, не опуская меча и стараясь угадать, откуда будет нанесен следующий удар. 

Но одичалые пока не нападали. Бен увидел стрелка, когда тот подошел ближе: невысокий, кажется, совсем молодой парень. Почти мальчик. Бенджен смерил взглядом расстояние между ними, прикидывая, сможет ли достать его, пока он второй раз будет натягивать тетиву. Но парень не спешил доставать вторую стрелу. 

— Он тебя не ранил? — спросил он рыжеволосого, который успел подобрать топор. 

— Нет. Но он убил Рика, — голос у рыжеволосого — рыжеволосой? — оказался тонким, девичьим. — И это не мертвяки. Это вороны!

— Боги! — голос парня прозвучал потрясенно. — Боги, — повторил он, повернувшись к Бену и всматриваясь тому в лицо. — Ты — Бенджен Старк?

Белый зверь — не волк, а лютоволк, с удивлением отметил Бен — подбежал к нему, и парень погладил косматый мех. «Оборотни, людоеды, великаны, и прочая нечисть». Куорен захрипел, и Бен опустился на колени рядом с ним. Торчащее из шеи тяжелое древко мохнатилось черно-бурым орлиным оперением, пенилась вытекающая из раны кровь. Пальцы неискалеченной руки скребли по снегу. Нужно было вытащить стрелу, но вместе со стрелой могла уйти и жизнь.

— Да.

— Почему вы напали на нас?

— Приняли за упырей.

Это была не вся правда, но ничего лучше Бен сейчас придумать не мог.

Парень кивнул.

— Они пахнут по-другому. Но от страха любой может ошибиться. Манс ждет тебя. Но сначала похорони своего друга, а мы похороним своего.

— Он еще жив, — возразил Бенджен, хотя и сам сомневался, что это надолго. 

Он мысленно произнес короткую молитву суровым богам Севера, взялся за наконечник и потянул. Стрела вышла легко, но сразу же хлынула кровь. Куорен захрипел, тело выгнулось в предсмертной агонии и обмякло. 

Неподалеку одичалые уже рубили низкие, стелющиеся по склону кусты для погребального костра.

4.

«И теперь его дозор окончен», — прошептал Бен, глядя, как пламя поглощает одного из лучших бойцов Ночного Дозора. Одичалые похоронили своего товарища молча, только у рыжей девушки, как показалось Бену, на мгновение в глазах блеснули слезы. Оборотень приобнял ее, чтобы утешить, но она скинула его руку. «А ведь он стрелял, чтобы ее защитить», — вдруг понял Бен. Но от этого знания уже не было пользы. И без толку было мучить себя мыслями о том, что закричи он, прикажи Куорену остановиться, тот бы, даже при всей своей ненависти к одичалым, подчинился приказу, и этой глупой смерти можно было бы избежать. 

После ярости боя наступило опустошение. Бен смотрел на лица своих врагов — среди них были две девушки и трое молодых парней — и думал, что выглядят они совершенно обычно. Одеть в чистое и не рваное, и не отличишь от северян. Даже оборотня. 

Бен присмотрелся к парню, у ног которого развалился белый лютоволк. Темные волосы выбивались из-под мехового капюшона на лоб, лицо казалось вытянутым и хмурым. Глаза Бен разглядеть не мог, так как юноша, только встретившись с ним взглядом, тут же его отводил. И вообще старался держаться на расстоянии и в тени. Но у своих он, похоже, был за главного.

Когда черный дым от костров рассеялся, а рассветное солнце зажгло морозный румянец на заснеженных склонах, оборотень коротко сказал:

— Спускаемся. Его нужно отвести к Мансу.

Никто не стал возражать, только рыжая девушка скривилась, глядя на Бена:

— Этот пусть первым идет. А то жди удара в спину, знаем мы ворон.

— Он дороги не знает. Я пойду первым.

Спускались они долго. Бен шел вторым, ведя в поводу двух лошадей. Перед глазами все время был овчинный плащ оборотня. Несколько раз они оказывались друг от друга на таком расстоянии, что Бен мог бы вытащить меч и всадить тому в спину. Но парень почти не оборачивался, только подзывал свистом своего зверя, когда тот убегал далеко в сторону. Так самоуверен из-за своего дара? Или доверчив? На это было не похоже. Или же дает Бену шанс отомстить? Это предположение Бен отмел как совсем дикое. Да у него уже и не было желания мести. Зато, пока они спускались по узкой тропинке, змеей обвивавшей белые холмы, можно было попытаться раздобыть так нужные ему сведения.

— Я ищу свою сестру, — сказал Бен негромко, обращаясь к овчинной спине. — Ее зовут Лианна Старк. 

Нога парня скользнула по обледенелой тропинке, он взмахнул руками, чтобы удержать равновесие. 

— Ты ее знаешь? — спросил Бен. — Она у вас?

— Ты ее увидишь.

Сердце Бена пропустило один удар. Но следующий вопрос он задать не успел. Парень вдруг сел, подоткнув под себя плащ, и, помогая руками и ногами, съехал по крутому склону, сразу оказавшись вне пределов досягаемости для беседы.

Манс встретил их у самого лагеря. 

— Вот и ты. 

Он окинул быстрым цепким взглядом Бена, двух лошадей, которых он вел, привязаные к седлам вещи. При виде меча Куорена глаза его чуть расширились. 

— Где твой спутник? И не говори, что просто взял с собой сменную лошадь. Оружие Полурукого я узнаю.

Бен молча глядел на него. Почему-то в этот момент их встреча здесь, в далеких дебрях на берегу замерзшей реки, показалась даже более невероятной, чем той ночью в Винтерфелле. Тогда в Мансе все-таки чувствовалось что-то от дозорного, хотя он и переоделся крестьянином. Сейчас он был в железной кольчуге, которая в этих диких краях была почти такой же редкостью, как драконье яйцо, и штанах, сшитых мехом наружу. На плечи был накинут черный плащ, старый и выцветший, но всполохи алого шелка на заплатах вдруг вызвали в памяти королевскую мантию. Перед Бендженом Старком стоял Король-за-Стеной.

«Что я тут делаю? Мы враги. Никакие Белые Ходоки не изменят этого. Я должен бы убить его или хотя бы попытаться, пока не вошел в его кров и не стал гостем в его шатре. Но Лианна и Джон…»

— Полурукий был с ним, — подала голос рыжеволосая девчушка. — Он напал на нас первым и убил Рика Длинное Копье. А потом Джон его застрелил.

«Джон?..» В груди вдруг похолодело.

— Ты убил Полурукого? — спросил Манс у оборотня, который, казалось, еще ниже опустил капюшон.

— Да. Ты знал его?

— Когда-то мы были друзьями.

В голосе Манса звучала неподдельная печаль. Бену странно было слышать такое от человека, разорвавшего все прошлые связи своим дезертирством.

— Прости, — парень поднял голову.

— За что? — грусть сменилась мягкой насмешкой. — С тех пор много воды утекло, и сейчас он убил бы меня безо всяких сожалений, если бы смог. Или я его.

— Если он был твоим другом, то ты бы хотел, чтобы он был жив. Если врагом — Джон замешкался на мгновение, — то предпочел бы убить его сам. 

Бен вздрогнул. Манс рассмеялся:

— Точнее не скажешь, — и добавил: — К тебе благоволят боги, Джон Таргариен. Они уберегли тебя от убийства родича. 

«Как и меня», — немо подумал Бен. Холод догадки обернулся ледяной уверенностью. 

— Ты уже познакомился со своим дядей?

— Я видел его в Винтерфелле.

Бен мог только стоять и смотреть, как парень стаскивает с головы капюшон и поворачивается к нему. «Лицо Неда. Боги, это Нед двадцать лет назад. Но только он совсем, совсем одичалый. Он убил дозорного. Может, он ненавидит нас и всех, кто живет за Стеной, как все они. Захочет ли он пойти со мной?»

— Джон… — он замолчал, не зная, что сказать этому одичалому, считавшему себя наследником свергнутой династии.

— Мне жаль, что так получилось, — прервал его племянник. Голос его звучал тихо и ровно, но тут Бен, наконец, встретил его взгляд. Темно-серые, почти черные глаза были полны сомнений и печали. Равнодушие было лишь толстым прозрачным слоем льда, под которым бился бурный поток. 

Джон тоже смотрел на него, не отрываясь, несколько мгновений. Потом свистнул, и белый лютоволк прибежал на зов. В лагере взорвались лаем собаки, даже на расстоянии почувствовав его приближение. 

— Ты вправе потребовать плату за его кровь. Или жизнь.

— Даже не говори о таком, — отрезал Бенджен. И добавил чуть мягче, желая облегчить бремя вины, давившей на мальчика: — Это война. Такое случается.  
Но Джон явно не хотел, чтобы его жалели.

— Ты вправе, — повторил он. Натянул капюшон — Бен еще успел заметить взгляд, брошенный искоса на рыжую девушку, — и широким шагом направился к лагерю. Остальной отряд тоже двинулся с места.

— Пойдем. — Манс поманил его. — Тебя ждет еще кое-кто.


	14. Сестра

1.

Лианна помешала в котле, от которого поднимался густой пар, поднесла ложку к губам. Кипящий суп остывал почти мгновенно, даже дуть не пришлось.

— Положи еще луковицу, Рябинка, — велела она помогавшей ей девочке, сироте с копной нечесаных темно-рыжих волос, — и тех корней, что я просила тебя нарезать.

— Сейчас, Волчица. 

Лианна заметила, как девочка украдкой спрятала под одежду кусок мяса, вытащенный из супа. Она могла брать любую еду безвозбранно, но предпочитала подворовывать, чтобы показать свою храбрость и ловкость. Впрочем, Лианна еще не отчаялась ее от этой привычки избавить:

— Не ешь сырое. Когда будет готово, я дам тебе полную миску.

— Тогда Мансу не хватит, — нахмурилась Рябинка. Помогать она вызвалась сама — наверняка, чтобы было, чем хвастаться перед друзьями. 

— Хватит.

Устроенная накануне охота оказалась удачной. Они с Джоном добыли двух оленей, а Манс завалил медведя, мяса с лихвой хватало, чтобы неделю кормить отряд голодных мужчин. Теперь, на утоптанной площадке между ее палаткой и шатром Манса Лианна разрывалась между обедом и котелком, в котором вытапливался целебный медвежий жир, и радовалась, что у нее нет времени на размышления. Джон ушел еще ночью, Манс — утром. Они не сказали ей, зачем, но она и так знала. Сегодня у них будет гость, сны ее предупредили. Лучше не думать о том, как они встретятся.

Резкий скрежещущий звук заставил Лианну обернуться. Лагерь на берегу Молочной разбили не так давно, но несколько молодых парней и девушек уже нашли применение замерзшей поверхности реки и теперь гоняли по ней большие камни, соревнуясь в точности и силе броска. Камни с ревом проносились по неровному льду, сопровождаемые радостными воплями удачливых игроков и разочарованными криками проигравших. Рябинка бросила ложку и уставилась на реку.

— Хочешь, — предложила Лианна, — иди к ним.

Девочка насупилась и стала мешать суп с удвоенной силой.

— Я — свободная женщина, — заявила она, — я сама пришла, сама и уйду.

В устах малышки это звучало так комично, что Лианне пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не рассмеяться, и в то же время очень трогательно.

Стойкость и жизнерадостность вольного народа заслуживали восхищения. Иные следовали за ними по пятам, почти каждое утро в огромном войске, собранном Мансом, не досчитывались людей: пропадали охотники-одиночки и даже маленькие отряды, не успевшие вернуться до темноты под защиту окружавших становище костров. Иногда, в особенно морозные ночи гасли костры, и тепло покидало тела тех, кто не успевал проснуться. Так умерла и мать Рябинки, и тогда Лианна стала заботиться о ней. Но никто — ни мужчины, ни женщины, ни дети — не впадали в панику и не предавались отчаянию. Наоборот, использовали любой повод для игр и веселья.

Запах из котла шел аппетитный, и Лианна наклонилась проверить, готов ли суп, но внезапно почувствовала головокружение и тошноту. Она резко отпрянула от костра и села прямо в снег. 

— Что с тобой, Волчица? — с беспокойством спросила девочка. — Ты заболела?

— Нет. Просто мимолетная слабость. — Тошнота не ушла, а будто затаилась, готовая вернуться в любой момент. Лианна глубоко вздохнула и задержала дыхание, прежде чем медленно выдохнуть. Стало лучше. 

Рябинка смотрела на нее с подозрением.

— Ты побледнела, — заявила она. И добавила, подозрительно щурясь: — А ты не беременна?

— Нет! — Лианна поднялась на ноги. Эта мысль ей даже в голову не приходила. Этого и не могло быть, ведь лунный чай она себе заваривала каждый месяц. Она не знала, догадывался ли Манс, но, если он что-то и подозревал, то ничего ей не говорил. Женщины вольного народа сами распоряжались своим телом. — Нет, — сказала она мягче и попыталась улыбнуться, чтобы успокоить девочку, немного испуганную ее резким ответом. — Я просто устала. Последи немного за котлом, хорошо?

Лианна дождалась утвердительного кивка девочки и зашла в шатер. Там было жарко и дымно от ведер с горящим торфом, и она оставила полог приоткрытым, чтобы снова не одолела тошнота. Серая Звезда спала на шкурах, положив голову на передние лапы. Почуяв Лианну, она открыла глаза и сонно моргнула.

— Может, это ты беременна? — спросила Лианна. Она села рядом и положила руку на большую лобастую голову, погладила густой серый мех. Такое вполне могло быть. В минувшее полнолуние, когда в лагере устроили праздник, которым вольный народ провожал ушедшее лето и просил у богов мягкой осени и недолгой зимы, лютоволчица убежала довольно далеко в укутанные снегом холмы и нашла там себе пару. Лианна, участвовавшая в приготовлениях к празднику, пыталась отсечь себя от своей второй половины, но полностью в этом не преуспела. Когда они с Мансом, наконец, остались наедине в шатре посреди лагеря, гремящего дикой музыкой и охваченного пьянством, обжорством и похотью, она дрожала, снедаемая почти звериной страстью. Она мало что запомнила из той ночи, кроме того, что такой жаркой любви между ними не было ни до, ни после. И еще, как Манс, взволнованный и восхищенный, шептал: «Ты — моя волчица!».

Серая Звезда подняла голову. За спиной кто-то дернул полог, и пятно серого света на шкурах стало шире. Лианна собралась было повернуться — и не смогла. Тело одеревенело, будто накануне она целый день таскала тяжелые камни. Но, даже не видя, она чувствовала человека, заслонившего входной проем. Грудь у нее сдавило, сердце бешено заколотилось.

— Где она? — спросил вошедший.

А голос у него не изменился, подумала Лианна. Совсем.

— Разуй глаза, Старк, — ответил Манс откуда-то снаружи.

Она все-таки обернулась, очень медленно. Поднялась. 

Каждое мгновение, казалось, растягивалось на столетия. 

Человек в черном плаще, мешкавший у входа, сделал шаг вперед. Потом еще один.

— Лиа? — позвал он неуверенно. И еще раз, напряженней и громче, будто увидел наконец живительный свет костра после долгого пути в снегах: — Лиа!

Она бросилась ему на грудь.

2.

Суп получился сытным. Они ели, сидя на шкурах в шатре Манса, вчетвером — Рябинка быстро съела свою долю и убежала к реке, где все еще продолжалась игра. Джон пришел последним. Лианна попыталась представить их с Беном друг другу, но Джон буркнул, что они уже знакомы, взял миску и уселся в самый дальний угол. Лианна встревожилась, но не стала расспрашивать. Захочет, расскажет сам, что между ними случилось. Или расскажет Бен. 

Ее брат, несмотря на то, что явно был голоден, проглотил всего несколько ложек. Он бросал взгляды по сторонам, глаза его расширились, когда он увидел Серую Звезду. Но больше всего он украдкой изучал лицо сестры. Что он там искал — ту девочку, которой она была пятнадцать лет назад? Она улыбнулась ему:

— Я знаю, что постарела. 

И Бен тоже, отметила она про себя. Седины еще не было, но несколько резких линий перечеркивали лоб, и складки в углах рта придавали лицу усталый и изможденный вид.

— Ты не изменилась, — возразил брат, и Лианна рассмеялась. Все свои морщинки она видела каждое утро в прозрачной воде, которой умывалась, разбив предварительно покрывавший ее за ночь лед.

— В Ночном Дозоре, оказывается, учат говорить комплименты. 

Она наполнила медом рог и протянула ему. 

— Мне нужно многое сказать тебе, сестра. — Он отпил глоток. — Но сначала я хочу спросить кое-что, — и он в упор поглядел на Манса: — Она твоя пленница?

— Что?! — вырвалось у Лианны. «Так вот что он думает!»

— Нет, — ответил Манс. Он не улыбался, но в глазах, заметила Лианна, плясали смешливые искорки.

Бен, казалось, удивился.

— Значит, ты отпустишь ее без выкупа? — спросил он с сомнением в голосе.

Манс слегка наклонил голову, разглядывая его в ответ.

— Отпущу куда?

— Домой. Лиа, — твердо сказал он, — я пришел забрать вас с Джоном домой.

«Он не сказал Бену, что мы живем вместе», — дошло до Лианны. Отвернется ли от нее брат, когда узнает? Что ж, самое время выяснить.

— Мой дом теперь здесь, — сказала она.

— Здесь? — Бен с непонимающим видом обвел рукой задымленный шатер, такой убогий по сравнению с самым маленьким замком. — Лиа, я говорю о Винтерфелле! Разве ты не хочешь вернуться?

Она молчала, не в силах подобрать слова, и он продолжил:

— Ты сама просила помощи, помнишь? Прости меня, что я не откликнулся сразу, но теперь тебе и Джону ничего не мешает вернуться. Я провожу вас до Черного замка и отправлю послание Неду, дальше он о вас позаботится.

Манс слушал его, кусая губы. То ли развлекался, то ли злился.

— Забавно, — сказал он. — Вы, поклонщики, обвиняете вольный народ в том, что мы крадем ваших жен — хотя по обычаю никогда не крадут чужих женщин, только дочерей. А ты, получается, явился в мой шатер, чтобы украсть мою жену?

Настала очередь Бена изумленно восклицать:

— Что?!

Лианна глубоко вдохнула и сказала:

— Он мой муж. 

Глаза Бена расширились. Он дернулся, будто от боли, расплескав мед из рога, и тут же миска с горячим супом опрокинулась ему на колени. Бен глухо выругался. 

Лианна вскочила:

— Пойдем со мной. Тебе нужно переодеться и проверить, нет ли ожогов.

Бен провел рукой по жирным потекам, испачкавшим черное сукно его бриджей.

— Мне не во что переодеться.

— Могу одолжить свои штаны, Старк, — предложил Манс. — Для дорогого гостя и родича ничего не жалко.

Лианна внутренне поморщилась от скрытой в его словах издевки. Но Бен спокойно возразил:

— Вряд ли у тебя еще остались черные. А одежду других цветов дозорные не носят.

— В самом деле, — Манс криво усмехнулся. — Ты мне напомнил, Старк, отчего я оттуда ушел. Плевать, что мир вокруг рушится, самое главное — быть одетым по уставу.

Воздух в шатре, казалось, заискрил и начал потрескивать. Серая Звезда внимательно разглядывала мужчин, насторожив уши.

— Крушение мира устава не отменяет, — кивнул Бен. — Кроме того, прости мне мою откровенность, но мне претит носить одежду дезертира. 

Торф в ведрах горел все так же жарко, но Лианна вдруг вся словно заледенела. Ей показалось, что еще немного, и двое дорогих ей мужчин бросятся друг на друга, и она не понимала, как этому помешать. 

— А мои возьмешь, дядя? — Джон отложил пустую миску. — Мне они велики, тебе будут как раз. И они почти черные… в темноте.

На миг в шатре повисло молчание, затем Бен слегка улыбнулся и встал.

— Давай, племянник. Посижу в темноте, пока моя одежда не высохнет.

И сразу будто разжалась ледяная рука, сжимавшая сердце, и пропало оцепенение. Лианна отдернула полог:

— Пойдем.

3.

Палатка, которую Лианна использовала по большей части для хранения и приготовления снадобий, была маленькой и тесной, загроможденной горшочками с медом и рыбьим жиром, мешками с корой и высушенным мхом. С потолка свисали пучки лекарственных трав, заставляя наклонять голову. 

— Чье это жилище? — спросил Бен.

— Мое, — ответила Лианна и, перехватив удивленный взгляд, который он бросил на едва помещавшееся среди всех этих вещей узкое ложе, добавила: — Здесь спит Джон. У него пока нет жены и своего шатра.

Джон как раз достал из-под шкуры, служившей ему одеялом, штаны из оленьей кожи, которые она шила ему на вырост. Лианна протянула их Бену:

— Держи. Я подожду снаружи.

Но, когда она собралась выйти, брат перехватил ее запястье.

— Сестра, — он с напряжением вглядывался в ее лицо, — если он держит тебя силой…

— Нет. — Она мягко высвободила руку. Но брат не собирался легко сдаваться.

— Он дезертир, Лиа. И он не принц Рейгар. Он просто одичалый с большим самомнением и самозваным титулом. Я могу понять, почему ты влюбилась тогда, но сейчас… 

— Этим самозваным титулом называют его и к югу от Стены, а значит, не такой уж он и самозваный, — тихо, но твердо возразила Лианна. — А что до его дезертирства… то я — последний человек в этом мире, который стал бы его в этом упрекать.

Брат посмотрел на нее с удивлением, будто почувствовав ее невысказанные мысли. Но сейчас она не желала объясняться или оправдываться. Ему нужно было переодеться, ей — собраться с мыслями. Поэтому она лишь качнула головой и вышла из палатки. 

Но спокойно подумать у нее не получилось: снаружи ждал Манс. Не успел за ней задернуться полог, как он обнял ее.

— Зачем ты злил его? — спросила Лианна, привычно уткнувшись в его плечо, чтобы найти в тепле его тела убежище от мороза, уже щипавшего ей щеки. Его старый плащ, который она штопала уже много раз, пропах горьковатым дымом, а под ним угадывались запахи кожи и железа.

— Плохой из меня переговорщик, — сказал Манс извиняющимся голосом и погладил ее по волосам. — Может быть, у тебя выйдет лучше.

Лианна отстранилась.

— А если я решу вернуться? Уйти с ним? — она с вызовом посмотрела на мужа, чьих мыслей и намерений сейчас не понимала, и это ее вдруг разозлило. — Что ты тогда будешь делать?

— Хотел бы я, — медленно произнес Манс, — быть таким же благородным, как лорд Старк, и сказать тебе: ступай со своим братом, дорогая, так для тебя будет лучше и безопасней. Но я не такой благородный, каким хотел бы быть.

Он вдруг нехорошо усмехнулся, добавив:

— Нет, вру. Даже не хотел бы, — и с силой заключил ее в поистине костедробительные объятия. Лианна успела только тихо пискнуть, когда его губы накрыли ее. Поцелуй обжег ей рот, но этот жар был приятным и желанным. На этот раз она смогла отодвинуться, только когда Манс отпустил ее. На губах остался пьянящий вкус крепкого меда, и ей захотелось его слизнуть.

— Нет, ты не такой, — она качнула головой, — и я рада этому. Я никуда не уйду. Опасность нужно встречать вместе и не прячась, лицом к лицу. Я надеюсь, Бен это поймет.

И она снова вошла в палатку.

Бен, в кожаных штанах, которые пришлись ему почти впору, сидел на шкурах. Рядом Джон на корточках сосредоточенно затачивал свой маленький меч. Он был ему уже слишком короток, с грустью подумала Лианна. Как и ее собственный «Разящий врагов», остающийся пока безымянным клинок Джона был легким и тонким, так что Манс иногда в шутку звал его иголкой, созданной для женских рук. Джон от его слов каждый раз отчаянно краснел. Лианна знала, как ее сын хотел сражаться длинным мечом, пусть даже при его росте ему пришлось бы носить его за спиной, но железное оружие в Застенье было редкостью. Его либо привозили из набегов, либо снимали с трупов убитых дозорных, и ни один такой меч не мог сравниться прочностью и остротой с изделием Миккена. Лучше были разве что легендарные мечи из валирийской стали, секрет изготовления которой был давно утрачен.

Бен тоже обратил внимание на меч и клеймо на нем.

— Теперь понимаю, как Миккен сразу узнал тебя, — сказал он. — Ты не должен был тогда убегать. Нед бы принял тебя с радостью. Никакая опасность тебе не грозила.

— Роберт Баратеон тоже принял бы меня с радостью? — Джон отложил камень, закатал рукав куртки и провел лезвием вдоль руки, проверяя остроту. Взмахнул клинком, смахивая тончайшие волоски, и спрятал меч в ножны. — Как моего отца?

Бен поморщился.

— Я не знаю, что тебе известно о тех событиях. Все не так просто. Таргариены своими преступлениями вызвали гнев большей части Семи Королевств, что и послужило причиной Восстания. Роберт победил принца Рейгара в честном поединке. И это после того, как тот похитил твою мать — его невесту.

— Маленьких Эйгона и Рейнис тоже убили в честном поединке? — не выдержала Лианна.

Бен отвел глаза. Джон устроился удобнее, обхватив руками колени и положив на них подбородок.

— Ты хочешь сказать, дядя, что, если я вернусь в Семь Королевств, Роберт примет меня с распростертыми объятиями и вернет трон?

Бенджен нахмурился.

— Ты мальчишка, Джон, а не король, — сказал он резко. — Я знаю, какая опасность вам угрожает, я сам столкнулся с этим… этими существами, которые убили моих братьев. Я предлагаю вам спасение, а ты сидишь и рассуждаешь о троне, на который не имеешь никакого права. Бастарды в Вестеросе ничего не наследуют.

Джон вскочил, сжав кулаки.

— Я не бастард! — выкрикнул он. Лианна шагнула вперед, чтобы встать между ними. Драконья кровь в ее сыне проявлялась редко, но бывали мгновения, когда она брала верх над старковской невозмутимостью, и такие вспышки пугали. Но Джон только глубоко вздохнул и добавил спокойнее: 

— Я — Джон Таргариен, законный сын принца Рейгара Таргариена и законный король Семи Королевств. Мне не нужны милости от Роберта, я сам окажу ему милость — в тот день, когда его убью.

Бен тоже встал.

— Нехорошо, сестра, что ты забила ему голову этими сказками, — сказал он ей с осуждением.

Лианна скрестила руки на груди.

— Из Речных земель мы отправились на Остров Ликов. — Давно уже не вспоминала она обстоятельства своего первого брака, но сейчас вдруг вся сцена всплыла в ее памяти. — Когда лодка заскрежетала днищем по песку, солнце как раз опустилось за верхушки чардрев, которыми зарос весь остров. Рейгар на руках вынес меня из лодки. Казалось, сейчас все накроет полная темнота, но в листве вдруг стали зажигаться огоньки. Они мерцали, как звезды, кружили и двигались, и чем вокруг становилось темнее, тем ярче они горели. Их свет вел нас сквозь густой лес к чардреву, огромному и старому. Вокруг стояли зеленые люди в одежде из коры и листьев. Там мы преклонили колени и обменялись клятвами.

Бен смотрел на нее удивленно и даже немного растерянно.

— Ты этого никогда не говорила.

Лианна пожала плечами.

— Это было… небезопасно говорить. И тогда, и сейчас. Наибольшей милостью, на которую мне было позволено надеяться, было то, что Джона отберут от меня и отдадут в Ночной Дозор. Или убьют. И с тех пор ничего не изменилось, ведь так?

Не предполагая ответа, Лианна продолжила:

— Когда я просила Дозор о помощи, то просила не для себя. Не нужно спасать нас. Спасите их, — она мотнула головой, выбившиеся из косы волосы хлестнули ее по щекам. За тонкими стенками палатки она чувствовала, как живет огромный лагерь, как греются у костров, под шкурами, обнимая друг друга, мужчины, женщины и дети, и даже великаны, устроившиеся вместе со своими огромными косматыми мамонтами на стоянку на другом берегу реки. — Все они — живые существа. Неужели вы, дозорные, бросите их умирать от рук и чар нежити? И будете равнодушно смотреть на это со своей Стены?

Бен усталым жестом потер лоб.

— Ты просишь одновременно слишком мало и слишком много, сестра. Я могу спасти вас двоих. Я могу пообещать — и обещаю — что буду защищать вас ценой своей жизни. И Нед тоже — я уверен, что теперь, когда он стал десницей короля, он сможет потребовать от Роберта любые гарантии неприкосновенности для тебя и Джона. Но я не могу пойти к Роберту с просьбой пустить за Стену орду одичалых — тех самых одичалых, что веками грабили и убивали наших крестьян, которые боятся их как огня — и одновременно сообщить ему о том, что среди одичалых находится сын принца Рейгара, считающий его, Роберта Баратеона, узурпатором. 

— Не нужно спасать нас, — глухо повторила Лианна. Она ожидала подобного возражения.

Но тут Джон поднял руку, привлекая внимание.

— Ты хочешь сказать, дядя, что если я отрекусь от своих притязаний и признаю Роберта королем, он разрешит вольному народу поселиться к югу от Стены? Ты уверен в этом?

У Лианны сжалось сердце. Она знала, как мечтал ее сын отомстить за отца и показать себя достойным его памяти. Знала, что скрывалось сейчас за его спокойным голосом. Ей хотелось броситься к нему и обнять, но вместо этого она застыла на месте. Это было его решение.

Бен, кажется, тоже понял это. И покачал головой.

— Я уверен только в том, что сделаю для этого все возможное. Уверен, что Нед сделает. Хотел бы я обещать большее, но не могу. В этом, по крайней мере, есть хоть какая-то надежда. Другой я не вижу.

Джон обдумал его слова с бесстрастным лицом.

— Хорошо, — наконец, сказал он. — Я пойду с тобой, если действительно другой надежды не будет. Я помню, что я тебе должен. Но сначала… — он погладил кожаные ножны своего меча, — сначала я хотел бы проверить кое-что. Последнее время мне снились странные сны. Белое дерево с человеческим лицом, более живым, чем все вырезанные на чардревах лики, которые я когда-либо видел. Оно зовет меня в какое-то место, которое находится где-то к северу отсюда, — Джон на мгновение замолчал и прикрыл глаза, потом продолжил: — Я думаю, я узнаю его, когда увижу. Оно обещает… обещает нечто, очень важное для нашего спасения. Я рассказал об этом старейшинам, Хаггону и Гризелле, они уверены, что снится мне это не просто так. Что такие сны посылают боги, и мне нужно отправиться на зов. 

— Мы уже говорили об этом, — прервала его Лианна. Она знала об этих его снах, и они ее пугали. — Все это слишком расплывчато и слишком опасно. На нас и так постоянно нападают. Ты вряд ли найдешь кого-то, кто захочет тебя сопровождать, а далеко ли ты уйдешь на север в одиночку?

Сын был уже взрослым, и она понимала, что давить на него и навязывать свое мнение неправильно, но мысль о том, что он вернется упырем с черными руками и синими глазами, была хуже смерти. Обычно, когда Лианна так резко высказывалась против каких-то его идей, Джон смирялся и отступал. Но не сейчас.

— А если я буду не один? — Джон повернулся к Бену. — Дядя, ты видел упырей и Иных, сражался с ними и смог добраться досюда живым. Ты пойдешь со мной?  
Несколько мгновений Бен серьезно смотрел на него, потом наклонил голову.

— Мы верим в одних и тех же богов. Если они обещают помощь, то я пойду с тобой, племянник.

Лианна только обреченно вздохнула. Настал ее черед смириться.


	15. Сны и явь

1.

Джону снилась битва. Воины вольного народа выкрикивали грозные боевые кличи, устремляясь вперед, на ряды закованных в железо рыцарей. Рыцари были ростом с небольших великанов, и их нестерпимо блестящие доспехи щетинились шипами и рогами. Они выставили вперед длинные копья, и как только первая волна атакующих достигла их, люди начали падать. Джон узнавал лица: Великий Морж, магнар теннов, Хаггон, Тормунд… Манс все еще бился, в самой гуще врагов, его длинный меч вздымался и опадал, черно-красный плащ развевался, как знамя, и это дарило надежду. Но тут Джон посмотрел назад, и надежда пропала. Они были окружены: с севера тоже подошли рыцари. Их лица были белы, как снег, глаза горели синим огнем, а ледяные доспехи сверкали еще ярче железных. Джон в ужасе закричал — и проснулся.

Огонь в жаровне, похоже, погас. В палатке было темно и очень тихо, не слышалось даже дыхания спавшего там же Бенджена.

— Мы обречены, — беззвучно прошептал Джон в эту темноту, — но если я сдамся… Если я предам память об отце и позволю Роберту править… Поможет ли это спастись остальным?

О своем спасении он не думал. Он знал, что не сможет жить в королевстве под властью убийцы отца. Уйти в Ночной Дозор или броситься на меч? Он подумал о матери и закусил губы. Она ведь тоже не сможет. Что бы сделал на его месте отец — сдался бы или сражался до последнего?

Джон как наяву увидел серебряного принца, умершего еще до его рождения, из темно-индиговых глаз которого текли кровавые слезы. А потом серебристые пряди вздернулись вверх, превращаясь в толстые корявые ветви, слезы застыли подтеками смолы в складках древесной коры, а рот, ставший безгубой впадиной, произнес:

— Мужчина сам принимает решение. Смотри и думай.

Тьму снова наполнили отблески битвы. Поле было покрыто глубоким снегом, и рыцари в латах проваливались в сугробы и застывали, становясь похожими на снежных человечков, которых Джон любил лепить в детстве. Когда ледяные рыцари скрестили с ними мечи, то железное оружие сломалось, и железные латы окрасились красным. Дымящиеся от человеческой крови ледяные клинки обрушились на Стену, и Джону показалось, что Стена содрогнулась. И над всем этим на высоком холме вздымало свои ветви чардрево с искаженным горестью ликом, подобно старику, рыдающему на пепелище своего дома. У белых корней зияла глубокая расщелина, а на ветвях сидели вороны и оглашали ночь хриплым карканьем.

«Снова сон», — подумал Джон, а вслух произнес:

— Значит, они не смогут выстоять против Иных. Но Стена? Она же неприступна.

— Кто бы говорил, — голос божества был тих, но неожиданно саркастичен. — Ты сам перелезал через нее, а твои соплеменники делали это множество раз.

— Я хотел сказать — неприступна для Иных, — поправился Джон. — Ведь для этого ее и строили?

— Да, — прошелестело чардрево, — она пропитана магией, противостоящей им. Но на каждую магию может найтись другая магия. Опасно считать врагов глупее и беспомощней себя. 

— Значит, спрятаться не получится? Но что же тогда делать? — прошептал Джон в отчаянии. — Если даже железо против них бессильно?

— Есть оружие сильнее железа.

В руках у Джона вдруг оказался длинный меч с темным клинком, по которому волнами расходились разводы. Гарда и навершие сияли золотом, на перекрестье ярко горел рубин. Меч был на удивление легким: Джон взмахнул рукой, и он взмыл ввысь, как птица. Завороженный, Джон сделал шаг, другой — и оказался у Стены в окружении белых теней. Меч в его руке зажегся алым пламенем, взлетел, будто по собственной воле, и ледяные клинки, встретившись с ним, вскипели и исчезли.

Кто-то — Иной или упырь — подкрался сзади и тронул его за плечо. Джон резко развернулся, занося меч, — и чуть не столкнулся лбом с Бендженом, наклонившимся над его ложем. В палатку сквозь щель снаружи проникал тусклый серый свет, в жаровне под слоем золы дотлевали последние угольки. Дядя уже снова был одет во все черное.

— Дурной сон? — спросил он. — Ты метался и что-то шептал.

— Не знаю, — Джон потряс головой. — Нет.

Он сжал пальцы в кулак, пытаясь вспомнить ощущение рукояти из сна. С таким оружием не сравнится ничто, даже его маленький клинок, выкованный Миккеном. А если с его помощью можно убивать Иных… «Боги, я хочу этот меч! За ним я пойду хоть в Земли Вечной Зимы». 

Джон сел и потянулся за сапогами.

— Долго тебе собираться? Когда выходим?

— Все уже собрано.

Мешок с запасной одеждой мать подготовила ему еще с вечера. И положила туда хлеба и мяса, которых хватило бы на неделю пути, сколько Джон ни доказывал, что еду они раздобудут охотой. «Вы идете на север, — тон Лианны не допускал возражений. — Если вас будут преследовать, вам будет не до охоты, да и зверей вы не найдете. Они чуют ходоков и бегут от них». Ему пришлось согласиться.

Джон застегнул пояс с мечом, накинул овчинный плащ и посмотрел на дядю:

— Я только попрощаюсь с матерью и Мансом. И еще кое-с кем.

2.

«Кое-кем» была Игритт, и с ней попрощаться так, как намеревался Джон: легко и с улыбкой, не получилось. То есть, попрощаться вообще не получилось. Игритт ждала его, одетая для долгого похода: с мешком, коротким луком и колчаном за плечами и топориком у пояса.

— Со мной боги никогда не говорили. Отправлюсь с тобой — хоть на чудо полюбуюсь, — заявила она. — А если ты и твой родич-ворона заплутаете или будете мешкать, — она смерила взглядом Бенджена, — то у меня есть, чем вас поторопить. 

И она погладила свой топорик.

Отговаривать ее, упирая на опасности пути, было бесполезно: она бы только разозлилась. Джон обернулся к дяде, взглядом спрашивая, не против ли он такой компании.

— Я не против, — Бенджен слегка улыбнулся. — Два меча и лук с топором это лучше, чем просто два меча.

—Тогда решено. Идем. — Джон мог признаться себе, что рад этому. 

Они с Игритт несколько раз были близки — каждый раз по ее инициативе. Не то, чтобы Джон стеснялся или она ему не нравилась. Но наутро он всегда задумывался о том, что если любит ее, должен поставить собственный шатер и украсть ее в жены. А потом представлял ее в украшениях, как у золотоволосой королевы из Винтерфелла, сидящую рядом с ним за столом в том сказочном Красном замке, который он никогда не видел, и решал, что похищение придется отложить, пока он не вернет себе трон и корону. Мужчина, связанный клятвой мести, не должен давать других клятв. А теперь он собирался отказаться и от короны, и от мести. И Джону впервые пришла в голову мысль, что где-то это и к лучшему. Как только они вернутся из этого похода, он сможет украсть ее и жениться.

Самым сложным оказалось объяснить Игритт, что, наверное, им не стоит спать вместе при Бенджене. После дня пути — относительно спокойного, хотя и тяжелого, так как идти пришлось по свежевыпавшему снегу — она расстелила свои шкуры рядом со спальным местом Джона, залезла под них и прижалась к нему. Дядя, который взялся сторожить первым, посмотрел на них как-то странно, но ни слова не сказал. И Джон плюнул на объяснения. Главное, что им вдвоем было тепло, так, как, наверное, не бывает даже у королей в их замках, если они спят одни. После торопливой любви Игритт сразу заснула, а Джон скользнул в шкуру Призрака и развлекся ловлей мышей под снегом: нырял в сугробы, выследив добычу по тонкому писку и еле заметному шевелению, набивал живот маленькими теплыми комочками. Вернувшись в человеческое тело, он сменил дядю, уже почти дремавшего у их маленького костерка. Оставшись одна, Игритт недовольно заворчала во сне, но Призрак разлегся у ее бока, и она снова уснула, уткнувшись лицом в его мех.

На следующее утро Бенджен спросил Джона, не думал ли он о вступлении в Ночной Дозор.

— Думал, — коротко ответил Джон. «И о самоубийстве я тоже думал».

Бенджен прищурился.

— У тебя могло сложиться неверное представление о нас, если ты слушал рассказы Манса. Он был хорошим разведчиком, но плохим дозорным.

Они медленно шли сквозь сугробы, Призрак бежал впереди, оставляя за собой борозду взрыхленного снега, Бенджен и Джон расширяли ее и утаптывали, а Игритт шла за ними, держа в руке лук с наложенной стрелой, и зорко оглядывалась по сторонам. Но Джон время от времени касался разумом Призрака и чувствовал, что вокруг пока все спокойно. 

— Я не знаю, как он познакомился с твоей матерью, — продолжил Бенджен, стряхнув с плаща налипший снег, — и что побудило ее жить с дезертиром. Твой отец, по крайней мере, был принцем…

— Дядя, — Джон остановился и обернулся. Слушая рассказы матери, он привык думать о Старках с любовью, да и ее младший брат ему нравился, но оскорблять мать он не даст. — Мой отец умер, и второго такого нет, и не будет. Но Манс — самый достойный из всех, кого я знаю, и ни мать, ни я никогда не будем корить его за дезертирство. Он помог нам, когда весь ваш Дозор отказался. И я рад, — добавил он совершенно искренне, — что мать с ним счастлива. Каждый человек должен быть счастлив, хотя бы немного.

Бенджен наклонил голову, признавая его правоту. Чуть не врезавшаяся в него Игритт обругала их обоих за медлительность, и они пошли дальше.

Позже Бен сказал:

— Лианна говорила, что ты еще не женат. Кто тебе тогда эта девушка?

— Я хочу жениться на ней, — ответил Джон. — Мы, наверное, сделаем это, когда наш народ будет в безопасности. 

Бенджен посмотрел на него с удивлением:

— Ты считаешь себя законным Таргариеном. Как думаешь, часто ли твои предки вступали в браки с простолюдинами?

Джон порылся в памяти.

— Мать рассказывала мне о Дункане Принце Стрекоз и его Дженни. 

— А о том, что он отрекся от престолонаследия?

Джон кивнул.

— Видишь ли, короли, принцы и лорды заключают династические браки с дочерями королей, принцев и лордов. Чтобы расширить свои владения или получить военную помощь. Такое важное дело не оставляют на волю чувств. 

«Ты не знаешь простых вещей, а хотел быть королем», — услышал Джон в этих словах и почувствовал себя уязвленным.

— Если бы я женился на Игритт, будучи королем, то это тоже был бы династический брак, — медленно проговорил он. — Который объединил бы народ Семи Королевств со свободным народом. Но если мне все равно придется отречься, то какая разница? Я смогу жениться на ком захочу. — «Если Роберт не прикажет меня казнить».

Призрак впереди почувствовал его настроение, развернулся и подбежал к нему, разбрасывая искрящееся облако снега. Джон ухватил его за густой мех.

— Все в порядке, приятель. Давай, лучше сбегай на разведку.

Дядя заинтересованно смотрел вслед белому лютоволку, и Джон спросил:

— А что в Семи Королевствах думают об оборотнях?

— Боятся, — скупо обронил Бенджен.

— И убивают?

— Да, — Бенджен опустил взгляд.

Джон невесело усмехнулся.

— Куда ни кинь… Выходит, отречением дело не закончится? Манса убьют за то, что он дезертир, а мать и меня — за наших зверей.

— Вы можете скрыть это, — Бенджен кивнул на Призрака.

— Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь, дядя, — вздохнул Джон. — Это как пытаться скрыть свою руку или ногу. Проще отрезать. А расстаться с Призраком для меня будет тяжелее смерти.

— Значит, ты сомневаешься в своем решении спасти всех такой ценой?

— Я — нет, — твердо ответил Джон. «Если не будет другого выхода». — И мать, я уверен, тоже.

Он не добавил, что сомневался в решении Манса. Когда они прощались, Джон почувствовал, что тот явно что-то недоговаривает, но не стал допытываться причины. Отправляться нужно было, не мешкая, с Мансом оставалась Лианна, которая наверняка знала больше и могла на него повлиять. Да и прямой ответ Джон вряд ли бы получил.

3.

Они забирались все дальше к северу. Джон не знал этих мест, и все же чувствовал, что они идут правильно. В этом же его убеждало и поведение воронов: птицы, очень похожие на тех, что он видел во сне, сопровождали их, перелетая над головами с ветки на ветку, поодиночке или по двое, по трое. Каждый раз, поднимая глаза к небу, Джон замечал пару-другую черных крыльев. Да и Призрак трусил по нетронутому снегу уверенно, как по давно знакомому следу.

Видя, что Джон шел вперед, не колеблясь, Игритт тоже никакого беспокойства не выказывала. Но Бенджен был напряжен.

— Ты видел это место в своем сне? — спросил он, когда они вышли к заледеневшему озеру с россыпью поросших лесом скалистых островков.

— Нет, — признался Джон. — Сны были обрывистыми и размытыми, и я не все запомнил. Но я уверен, мы идем в нужную сторону.

— А ходоки? Ты их чувствуешь?

— Нет.

Бенджен с сомнением покачал головой и проверил, как ходит меч в ножнах.

— На пути сюда меня преследовали почти неотрывно. Эта передышка в любой момент может закончиться.

Джон не стал спорить. Ему самому то, что белые тени и упыри пока не учуяли их маленький отряд, казалось божественным вмешательством и еще одним доказательством верно выбранного направления, но жизнь научила его, что осторожные живут дольше. Он тоже передвинул меч на поясе, чтобы его удобнее было выхватить. 

Дальше они двинулись вдоль берега, который сильно забирал по дуге вправо и удлинял их путь, но, после того, как Призрак нашел лунку, из которой вытащил рыбину, Джон решил, что по льду идти слишком опасно. Поэтому следующую ночь они встретили на берегу, прячась от сильного холодного ветра в низкорослом кустарнике. Правда, зато их запасы пищи пополнились свежей форелью.

Среди ночи Джона разбудил приглушенный вскрик Игритт. Одной рукой нашаривая меч, вторую он протянул к ее шкурам и в первый миг смертельно испугался, обнаружив, что ее нет рядом. Потом вспомнил, что сейчас был ее черед сторожить, и встал, пытаясь высмотреть ее в непроглядной тьме и одновременно подзывая Призрака. 

— Что случилось? — дядя тоже был уже на ногах.

— Игритт… 

Призрак потянул Джона за штаны, и, обернувшись, он увидел алое пятнышко света и высвеченную им фигурку. В три прыжка он оказался рядом с ней.

— Ты меня напугала…

— Смотри.

В руке девушка держала горящую ветку из костра и указывала ею на скованную льдом поверхность озера у самого берега. В слабом свете Джону сперва показалось, что ветер просто намел снега и разрисовал темный лед диковинными силуэтами. Но потом он присмотрелся.

— Боги, смилуйтесь над нами.

Черный силуэт прямо под его ногами принадлежал, без сомнения, человеку. И у него были широко открытые синие глаза. Джон отпрянул.

— Там еще есть, — Игритт махнула веткой туда, где изгиб берега терялся в темноте.

— Почему они не нападают? — тихо спросил подошедший Бенджен, держа в руке меч.

— Не знаю, — Игритт мотнула головой. Она храбрилась, но Джон чувствовал, как она отчаянно боится. Он тоже был испуган, но прежде чем бежать сломя голову, нужно было все выяснить.

— Сейчас.

Он позволил своему телу мягко опуститься в снег и вошел в шкуру Призрака. Сразу стало легче — вмерзших в лед упырей лютоволк совершенно не боялся. Слушая его ушами и смотря его глазами, Джон уловил шевеление черных пальцев, скрежет ногтей по льду и легкий плеск воды. И тотчас вернулся обратно, как бы ни хотелось ему остаться в своем звере подольше.

— Они не могут. 

Джон сел, потом медленно поднялся, встретив вопросительный взгляд Игритт и нахмуренный, оценивающий — Бенджена. «Думает, убить меня сразу, как нечистую тварь, или пока обождать?» — мелькнула горькая мысль, но Джон затолкал ее подальше. — Там вода. Озеро не полностью замерзло. Там, наверное, где-то бьет теплый ключ. Похоже, это утопленники. Белый холод поднял их, но выйти они не могут, пока вся вода не замерзнет. Иные не любят воду.

Бенджен задумчиво кивнул. Должно быть, вспомнил свою собственную встречу с Иными.

— Значит, мы в безопасности?

— Пока да, но как только ударит сильный мороз, все может поменяться.

— Тогда нам лучше уйти сейчас же.

Они быстро свернули лагерь.

Рассвет они встретили у подножия высокого крутого холма, поросшего искривленными деревьями, согнувшимися под тяжестью снега. На опущенных к земле ветвях сидели вороны. Призрак подпрыгнул, пытаясь достать одну из птиц, и вся стая, пронзительно каркая, мгновенно сорвалась и взмыла вверх. «Как в моем сне». Джон проследил за ними взглядом. На полпути к вершине росло чардрево. У его корней каменистый склон раздавался в стороны, открывая проход в пещеру. Вороны покружили над ней, а потом влетели внутрь подобно черному дыму, исчезающему в дымовом отверстии хижины. Джон глубоко вдохнул.

— Мы у цели.


	16. Мать

1.

Роды длились уже долго. После особенно сильной схватки Мунда со стоном выдохнула и выругалась. Ее «поцелованный огнем» муж, которого звали Руд, погладил ее по слипшимся от пота волосам. 

— Поднатужься еще немного, милая. Богатырь идет, — в его голосе смешались нежность и беспокойство.

— Сначала сам роди, а потом советы давай, — огрызнулась Мунда и снова громко застонала. 

— Выпей это, — Лианна поднесла к ее губам чашку с целебным отваром. — Только не спеши.

Мунда глотнула, скорчила гримасу, но выпила все до конца. 

— Теперь дыши глубже.

Астрид, мать Мунды, к тому времени уже поставила греться воду и приготовила чистую ткань, чтобы было чем обтереть и спеленать младенца. Затем она выглянула из шатра и, обернувшись, сказала встревоженно:

— Темнеет. 

— Тормунд обещал, что костры вокруг шатра будут гореть всю ночь. — Лианна опустилась на колени перед роженицей. Она уже видела головку ребенка, покрытую рыжеватым пушком, как у его отца. — Уже скоро.

Она аккуратно направила головку, освободила плечики, и через несколько мгновений у нее на руках оказался красный сморщенный младенец, почти сразу же зашедшийся плачем.

— Это не богатырь. Это богатырша, — Лианна улыбнулась, хотя чувствовала себя сильно уставшей. После того, как она унаследовала дом и дело старой знахарки, матушки Гутрун, ее часто звали принимать роды. Когда вольный народ объединился, чтобы идти на юг, детей стало рождаться только больше. И пусть при кочевой жизни возиться с маленькими детьми было тяжело, каждое новое рождение было радостью. Вольный народ не знал нежеланных детей. 

Малышка громко орала все время, пока ее обмывали и пеленали. Астрид только хмыкнула, передавая ее матери:

— Голосистая. В деда, видать. Только бы не выросла такой же пустомелей.

— И такой же обжорой, — добавила она, когда ребенок нашел полную молока грудь и замолчал.

Все засмеялись, даже Мунда, которую уже клонило в сон. Но тут же веселье резко смолкло. Шкуры, покрывавшие шатер, заколыхались, пропуская тонкие струйки морозного воздуха. Как ледяные пальцы, они пробирались под одежду, шарили по обнаженной коже. Мунда глухо выругалась и прижала к себе младенца так сильно, что тот выпустил сосок изо рта и снова захныкал. 

— Идут, чтоб им пусто было!

Она попыталась встать, но Астрид удержала ее за плечи.

— Ты сегодня уже повоевала. Туда пусть твой мужик идет, зачем он еще.

— Меня сумеречный кот сильнее драл, и то на ногах стояла! — возмутилась Мунда. — А ее, — она указала подбородком на дочь, — к груди привяжу, делов-то.

В другое время Лианна бы поддержала ее от всей души — она сама всегда стремилась сражаться наравне с мужчинами, и независимость копьеносиц вольного народа была ей очень близка — но не сейчас. 

— Им никак нельзя показывать ребенка, ты же знаешь, — сказала она твердо. — Они чуют жизнь, а от новорожденных ею пахнет особенно сильно, потому они и приходят всегда на роды.

— Они и сквозь палатку чуют, Волчица, — пробурчала Мунда, но опустилась обратно на шкуры. Слово Лианны имело вес, прежде всего потому, что она была знахаркой и оборотнем, а не из-за Манса. Вольному народу было все равно, кто чей муж или жена.

— Чуют, — подтвердила Лианна, — но что будет, если еще и увидят? 

Руд уже поднялся и взял свой лук.

— Не волнуйтесь, — сказал он женщинам, выходя из палатки, — ни одна дохлая тварь сюда не пролезет.

Лианна вышла вслед за ним. 

По ночам вокруг палаток всегда горели костры, но вокруг шатра Мунды сейчас пылало настоящее огненное кольцо. Когда начались регулярные нападения мертвецов, сначала казалось, что они нападают на всех без разбора. Но после того, как Иные уничтожили подряд несколько семей, в которых были роженицы, а их младенцы исчезли, стало ясно, что именно рождение новой жизни привлекает смерть сильнее всего. И тогда в такие ночи все родичи стали подниматься на защиту. 

Тормунд окунал в смолу факелы и обмотанные паклей наконечники стрел, тем же занимались его сыновья и несколько бойцов из его отряда. Руду и Лианне он вручил по полному колчану.

— Отобьемся! Эта нечисть не протянет свои лапы к моему внуку, или я не Тормунд Громовой Кулак! — но лицо его, несмотря на жизнерадостный голос, было хмурым. 

— У тебя внучка, — сообщила ему Лианна, и старый разбойник все-таки расплылся в улыбке. — Поцелованная огнем.

— А что я говорил? — он ударил себя кулаком в грудь. — Еще копьеносицей будет. А пока пусть мамку сосет, мы тут как-нибудь ее защитим. Целься! — крикнул он, заметив движение за огненной завесой.

За пламенем костров двигались бледные фигуры. Костры пугали их, а горячая кровь людей и, в особенности, ребенка в палатке, манила, и они все кружили, надеясь выискать прореху в огневом барьере. Огненные стрелы отгоняли их, но ненадолго, и они снова возвращались. Лианна выпустила две стрелы и потянула из колчана третью, когда кто-то тронул ее ногу. 

— Серая Звезда, это ты? — она обернулась. Рядом с ней стоял ребенок, маленькая девочка лет пяти. Ее синие глаза смотрели прямо на Лианну, а черная ручка тянулась к ее животу. Лианна закричала. И продолжала кричать, отдирая от себя мертвые пальцы и одновременно вытаскивая из-за пояса меч. Она рубила мертвое тельце, вопя от отвращения, пока не подоспели сыновья Тормунда и не бросили все еще извивавшиеся и пытавшиеся ползти останки в костер.

2.

— Мы не можем больше торчать здесь. — Магнар теннов был мускулистым и лысым, с обрубками на месте ушей, и таким высоким, что возвышался и над Мансом, и над Тормундом. Его глубоко посаженные серые глаза смотрели пронизывающе и хмуро, и весь его облик говорил о том, что он привык к беспрекословному повиновению. Племя теннов отличалось от остального вольного народа: они умели плавить бронзу, были дисциплинированы и всецело преданы своему повелителю. Лианна не в первый раз возблагодарила богов за то, что, когда вожди бились за право возглавить вольный народ, магнар не успел прибыть вовремя. Он был бы очень опасным противником, но, убедившись, что Манса уже поддерживает большинство племен, предпочел присоединиться, а не воевать. — С каждой новой ночью, проведенной на одном месте, упыри становятся все наглее. Настанет день, когда мы вырубим все деревья в округе, и нам не из чего будет жечь костры. Чего мы ждем?

Магнар скрестил на груди руки и сердито уставился на Манса. На шкурах, устилающих землю в шатре, были разбросаны подушки, но он не удостоил их вниманием и продолжал стоять, длинный и прямой, как копье. В центре шатра Лианна выставила котел, полный мяса, но и от угощения магнар отказался.

— Нужно идти к Стене, — поддержал его Тормунд. Он сидел, развалившись сразу на трех подушках, и по его ручищам, которые он то и дело запускал в котел, стекали струйки жира. — Моя внучка — ее мы отбили, и то благодаря тому, что ту мелкую тварь, что умудрилась проникнуть за костры, перехватила Волчица. В другой раз может так не повезти. И что теперь, бабам вовсе не рожать? А мужикам тогда как обходиться? Я-то себе завсегда медведицу найду, а вот другим тяжеловато придется.

Лианна хихикнула в кулак. Милый старый Тормунд даже в минуты смертельной опасности не мог не балагурить. Но смех получился невеселым. Только она знала, что не сама обнаружила ребенка-упыря. Его отвлек исходящий от нее запах еще не рожденной жизни.

Манс, сидевший на подушке, подогнув под себя одну ногу, и с лютней в руках, как бы рассеянно взял несколько аккордов.

— Мы не будем здесь задерживаться дольше, чем это необходимо. Я жду сведений от своего человека среди ворон. Тогда и выступим.

Такова была легенда, придуманная после того, как Лианна пересказала Мансу суть ее разговора с братом. «Вождям это не понравится», — коротко бросил он. Лианна видела, что и ему это не нравилось. Она не стала скрывать, что Бен, предлагая отдаться на милость Роберта, сам не слишком был уверен в успехе. И если ей и Джону он обещал свою защиту, то о том, что в таком случае сделают с дезертиром Ночного Дозора, и речи не шло. Конечно, казнят. «Но какой у нас есть другой выход? — спросила она с горечью. — Штурмовать ворота Черного замка? Теперь, когда за Стеной собираются королевские войска?» Манс прищурился. «Законный король — твой сын. Почему бы Старку просто не открыть ему ворота?» «Бен не видит в Джоне короля, — вздохнула Лианна. — И он не так уж неправ. Джон — еще мальчик…» «Который быстро становится мужчиной. Он несколько лет рос на моих глазах, и я знаю, что говорю. И Старк тоже убедится в этом. Вот тогда поговорим еще раз». 

Это было разумно, но теперь, когда она знала о своей беременности, мысль о том, что эти твари обязательно придут, когда настанет ее час, приводила ее в ужас. Хотя впереди было еще много месяцев, инстинкт в ней громко требовал бежать к Стене, и будь что будет.

— Воронам доверять нельзя, — нахмурился магнар. — Я могу отправить на разведку своих воинов. 

— Решим это, когда будем ближе к Стене, — кивнул Манс.

Тормунд откашлялся.

— А ты, Волчица, небось хочешь дождаться своего паренька?

— Надеюсь, что к тому времени он уже вернется.

— Ну, даже если нет, ты не волнуйся, — он потянулся потрепать ее по руке. — С ним Игритт пошла. Она боевая девка, не даст его в обиду.

Лианна через силу улыбнулась. Но в тот же миг красноватый полумрак освещенного жаровней шатра заслонило от нее видение пропитанного кровью снега, разметанных по нему рыжих волос и Джона, склонившего бледное как смерть лицо. Голова у нее закружилась, к горлу подступила тошнота, и ее вывернуло прямо на прекрасные белые меха.  
Жутковатое видение сгинуло, прежде чем она успела его осознать и запомнить. Манс, отбросив лютню, оказался рядом и протянул ей чашу с водой.

— Выпей. 

Она глотнула холодной воды, и жжение в желудке утихло, в глазах прояснилось.

— Хар-р! — Тормунд закинул в рот еще кусок мяса, проглотил и рыгнул. — Похоже, следующий шатер, который мы будем отбивать у тварей, — твой, Манс.

— Я хочу побыть с женой наедине, — оборвал его Манс. — Оставьте нас вдвоем.

Магнар вышел, бросив на Лианну лишь короткий хмурый взгляд. Тормунд распихал по карманам еще два куска мяса и поднялся вслед за ним.

— Не бойся, девонька, — сказал он ей ласково. — Мою отбили, и твоего отобъем. А может, тогда вообще уже будем в ваших южных землях греться на солнышке. 

Манс раздраженно посмотрел на него.

— Ухожу-ухожу, милуйтесь, голубки, — Тормунд подмигнул Лианне и вышел вслед за магнаром. Когда полог за ним опустился, Манс тронул ее за подбородок, приподнимая лицо, и заглянул в глаза.

— Как давно ты об этом знаешь?

— Пару дней, как догадалась. — Она накрыла его ладонь своей. — Прости, я знаю, что это так не вовремя…

— Что? — Он недоуменно посмотрел на нее, а потом резко притянул к себе на колени и сжал так крепко, что она чуть не пискнула. — Вовремя! Теперь я уверен, что у нас все получится. Так, как мы планировали или по-другому, но боги не для того дают мне сына, чтобы он погиб, не успев родиться на свет. 

— А если это девочка? — улыбнулась Лианна. Его убежденность передалась и ей, и она расслабилась в его объятиях.

— Тем более, — Манс погладил ее по волосам. — Она должна будет вырасти и родить своих детей. Поэтому здесь мы больше ждать не можем. — Взгляд его уперся куда-то в угол шатра, будто он уже планировал будущий поход. — Двигаться мы будем медленно, со всем этим скарбом и скотиной, Джон и Бен Старк догонят нас без труда. Завтра мы выступаем к Стене.

3.

Огромная разношерстная колонна двигалась вдоль берега много дней, прежде чем впереди, на горизонте, замаячила темная лента Стены. Мороз сковал реку толстым слоем льда, но поток людей, пеших и — редко — верховых, а также повозок и саней, которые тащили зубры и собаки, струился, как вода, повторяя все ее извивы: то нырял в чащи Зачарованного леса, то вновь выбирался под неяркий свет северного солнца. Лианна ехала в середине колонны, вместе с Мансом и его отрядом, на низкорослой, но крепкой лошадке, какие в основном и водились за Стеной. Тело лошади покрывала густая шерсть, а широкие копыта способны были пройти и по рыхлому снегу, и по топям. В авангарде были сосредоточены лучшие бойцы, готовые отразить нападение разведчиков Ночного Дозора. Там же держались и тенны, ожидавшие только приказа своего вождя, чтобы броситься вперед, на приступ Стены. В конце колонны ехали великаны верхом на мамонтах. Лианна не видела их, скрытых деревьями и ледяной дымкой, но чувствовала тяжелую поступь зверей, намного превосходящих ростом даже лютоволка. А этим утром еще и ощутила исходящий от них запах, как будто ехала совсем рядом с ними. «Там Серая Звезда», — догадалась она. Лютоволчица, слегка уже отяжелевшая от беременности, не утратила резвости и скучала, когда приходилось чинно двигаться среди повозок. Много раз она бегала к голове колонны и обратно, сопровождаемая бешеным лаем местных собак. Лианна коснулась ее разумом и убедилась, что мамонтов, в отличие от собак, присутствие лютоволчицы не волновало: они продолжали двигаться, размеренно переступая похожими на бревна ногами, и не обращали на нее никакого внимания. Возможно, оттого, что были по природе подслеповаты.

Предстоящее материнство заставляло Лианну тревожиться не только о ребенке, но и о щенках своей волчицы. Она послала мысленный приказ, и вскоре Серая Звезда выскочила из-за деревьев прямо перед ней. Лошадка беспокойно затопталась, но Лианна успокоила ее парой тихих слов и почесыванием за ушами. 

— Эти мамонты могли просто наступить на тебя, — с упреком обратилась она к Серой Звезде. Та только фыркнула, презрительно поведя хвостом. Внезапно Лианне передалось ее нетерпение. Она почувствовала, как ей надоело ехать шагом, когда так хотелось пустить лошадь вскачь. Они как раз выехали из леса на оголенное плато, и Лианна повернулась к Мансу:

— Серой Звезде хочется побегать наперегонки, да и лошади стоит размяться. Мы скоро вернемся.

— Стоит ли? — Манс показал взглядом на ее живот, выпуклость которого была еще незаметна. — Это может быть опасно.

Настал ее черед пренебрежительно фыркать. 

— Опасно только падать, а я никогда не падаю. Мы с лошадью — одно целое, — с этими словами она отъехала в сторону от колонны и послала лошадь в галоп.  
Маленькая лошадка была далеко не так быстронога, как те кони, на которых Лианна ездила в юности, но бьющий в лицо холодный ветер вернул ей ощущение неудержимой скачки, почти забытое за годы жизни в Зачарованном лесу. Она была едина с лошадью, едина с Серой Звездой и мчалась навстречу неизвестному будущему. 

Равнина плавно повышалась, переходя в череду пологих холмов. Взобравшись на первый из них, Лианна остановилась. Перед ней темной тенью, перечеркивавшей весь горизонт с запада на восток, высилась Стена. Дальше был ее родной дом, и ее брат Нед собирал там войска для Роберта Баратеона. За Стеной можно было спрятаться от Иных, чье воинство из мертвецов все росло и никогда не отставало от армии живых надолго. Но для этого был только один путь — ворота Черного замка. Лианна взмолилась про себя, чтобы Джон с Беном нагнали их в ближайшие часы. 

Ее беспокоило долгое отсутствие сына и брата. Со дня на день она ожидала их возвращения, но дни превращались в недели, а их все не было. А ведь они оба были молодыми и сильными воинами, и путь на север от Клыков Мороза до границ, за которые не ступала нога человека, не должен был отнять у них много времени. Разве что они углубились в Земли Вечной Зимы. Прошлым вечером, одержимая предчувствием чего-то нехорошего, Лианна обратилась за советом к Хаггону: «Может быть, это просто беспокойство беременной женщины. Но теперь я жалею, что отпустила их. Если бы только я могла отправиться за ними…» Старый оборотень серьезно выслушал ее. «Ты тревожишься, как мать, Волчица. Скорее всего, твой сын уже на обратном пути. И мы оставляем за собой столько следов, что нас учует и старый слепой пес, полностью лишенный нюха. Но, чтобы тебе было спокойнее, — добавил он, — мы — я и мой ученик — отправимся им навстречу». Лианна с благодарностью обняла его.

Она не сомневалась, что, если помощи от Бена не будет, Манс решится на штурм, который окажется гибельным для них всех. И тут в ее голову пришла безумная мысль, и она ударила лошадь каблуками и вновь поскакала вперед. Где-то далеко за ее спиной послышались крики — наверное, Манс все же отрядил кого-то незаметно ее сопровождать, но, хотя лошадь под ней была и не из лучших, она могла выжать из нее гораздо больше, чем любой другой наездник. И вскоре крики заглохли вдали.

Стена неумолимо приближалась. Лианна уже видела ворота. Ей не нужен Бенджен для переговоров, думала она, сбавляя аллюр. Если Нед поблизости, она постучит в ворота и потребует от братьев Ночного Дозора проводить ее к нему. Брат выполнит ее просьбу. Она вспомнила, как он пришел к ней в Башню Радости, когда родился Джон, его ошеломленное лицо в тот час, и невесело рассмеялась. Не повезло лорду Старку с сестрой, но у нее нет выбора. Она будет просить на коленях, если потребуется.  
Она уже подъехала так близко, что ее должны были заметить дозорные на Стене. Но ее острый взгляд не различал никакого движения, ни одной одетой в черное фигуры ни на вершине Стены, ни у ворот. Звуков рога, которые должны были встречать любого, приближавшегося к замку человека, тоже не было слышно. 

Она спешилась у самых ворот. Серая Звезда обнюхала створки, а потом вдруг села, подняла морду к небу, уже красневшему на западе, и протяжно завыла. У Лианны мурашки побежали по коже. Она подошла к воротам, с размаху ударила по тяжелой дубовой створке. Ответа не последовало. 

Лианна приложила к воротам ухо, но не услышала ни звука. Ни шагов, ни скрипа поднимаемых решеток. 

— Эй! — закричала она в щель между створками, и ее голос пошел гулять эхом по ледяному туннелю за ними. — Братья Ночного Дозора! Откройте!

Эхо утихло, и вновь ответом ей была лишь тишина. Но когда она стала дергать створки сильнее, волчица вскочила и с рычанием вцепилась в рукав ее куртки, оттаскивая с такой силой, что Лианна не удержалась на ногах и упала в снег. 

— Что там? — спросила она, обхватив волчицу за шею. — Чего ты так боишься? 

Янтарно-желтые глаза смотрели на нее, не отрываясь, и Лианна легко коснулась разума зверя своим — всего на мгновение, но его было достаточно, чтобы уловить чутким волчьим носом запах смерти, которым тянуло из туннеля. Знакомый, внушающий ужас запах.

— Иные, — догадалась Лианна. — Они уже были здесь. Но они не могли, никак не могли проникнуть внутрь. Стена неприступна! Просто… просто все ушли по делам… или…  
Она понимала, что пытается успокоить себя. Какие бы ни были дела у дозорных, стража у ворот никуда не должна была отлучаться. Но думать о том, что здесь могло произойти на самом деле, было слишком страшно. И невероятно. Да, магия защищала Стену, а ворота — это просто дерево и сталь. Но на них не было следов взлома. Кто и зачем мог бы открыть их, чтобы впустить смерть?..

Серая Звезда вновь потянула ее за одежду. Лианна встала, окинула взглядом горизонт, окрасившийся уже всеми цветами от оранжевого до фиолетового.

— Темнеет. — Она подошла к лошади, успевшей отойти от Стены на полсотни ярдов, волоча за собой повод. — Возвращаемся.

Войско вольного народа стало лагерем в виду Стены. Когда Лианна вернулась в сопровождении двух сыновей Тормунда, догнавших ее на полпути назад, в шатре Манса вновь собрались вожди. Порядка никакого не было, все старались перекричать друг друга, предлагая планы атаки.

— Да мы просто порубим топорами эти их ворота! — орал Тормунд.

— И пока вы будете их рубить, вас сверху перестреляют, как кроликов, — усмехнулся Джакс.

— Нужно идти парами, — заявил Геррик. — Один рубит, второй закрывает щитом.

— А если они начнут горячее масло лить, или камни кидать?

— Можно сделать большой щит. Совсем большой, чтоб много народу поместилось, обшить сырыми шкурами — тогда его не подожгут, и на колеса поставить… — Торегг, старший сын Тормунда, был по меркам вольного народа парнем башковитым, но слишком тихим, и его предложение потонуло во всеобщем гомоне.

Магнар теннов стукнул кулаком по своему щиту так, что бронза гулко зазвенела.

— Я и мои люди — не дровосеки. Мы перелезем через Стену, вырежем всех в этом Черном замке и откроем ворота.

— Ворота не охраняются, — проговорила Лианна. — И Черный замок кажется опустевшим.

Смысл ее слов дошел не сразу. Постепенно все замолчали, расступаясь перед ней, пока она шла к Мансу. Лицо его было хмурым.

— Рассказывай, — велел он, и она рассказала все, что не столько видела, сколько почувствовала. Как только стихли ее слова, вожди вновь заговорили все разом.

— Хар-р! — сплюнул Тормунд. — Вот же гадство! Твари уже там.

— И зачем нам теперь за Стену, если там тоже мертвецы? — скривился Геррик.

— Что, предлагаешь повернуть назад? — прищурился Манс. — Не знаю, проникли ли они за Стену, и сколько их там, но позади их гораздо больше. Обратного пути для нас нет. Когда окажемся на той стороне, решим, что делать дальше. Мы хоть знаем, что они такое, в отличие от поклонщиков, которые об Иных и думать забыли. Им тяжелее придется, чем нам. В любом случае, — добавил он, оглядывая обращенные к нему лица — лица тех, кто избрал его Королем-за-Стеной и шел за ним весь этот долгий путь от Клыков Мороза, — главное для нас то, что мы сможем пройти Стену без боя. С утра начнем ломать ворота.


	17. Стена

1.

Дезертира поймали холодным ветреным утром.

Король Роберт Баратеон, первый этого имени, и его десница, лорд Эддард Старк, объезжали войска, которые их лорды привели к Винтерфеллу. Самих лордов пригласили в замок, их дружины Нед велел разместить в Зимнем городке за внешними стенами, обычно пустовавшем, пока не наступала пора сильных морозов и затяжных снегопадов. Над домами развевались знамена, улицы и рыночная площадь заполнились народом. Из толпы то и дело раздавались воодушевленные возгласы, которыми приветствовали короля и Хранителя Севера. 

Нед поравнялся с королем и придержал лошадь:

— Нужно выступать. Зимний городок заполнен до отказа, чем дольше мы медлим, тем больше сил набирает Манс Налетчик. А до Стены нам предстоит пройти еще немало лиг.

— Скажи лучше, что не хочешь, чтобы вся эта орава и дальше объедала твои запасы, — буркнул Роберт. Сегодня с утра он был мрачнее тучи. 

— И это тоже, светлейший, — серьезно кивнул Нед. — Зима близко, а на Севере зимы суровые. Если не хватит запасов, многие не доживут до весны.

Они двинулись дальше, в сопровождении охраны, вдоль рядов копейщиков и лучников.

— Ты десница, прикажи отправить обоз с продовольствием из Королевской Гавани. 

— Уже пришло два обоза, — напомнил ему Нед. — И они уже полностью съедены, а Малый совет пишет мне пространные послания в витиеватом стиле о том, что королевская казна пуста и не может позволить себе подобных трат. Роберт, — не выдержал он, — ты ведь сам ратовал за этот поход. Почему же сейчас ты откладываешь выступление со дня на день? 

Король посмотрел в сторону — туда, где какой-то молодой крестьянин поднял сына на плечи, чтобы тот лучше мог разглядеть больших боевых коней, блестящие кольчуги и длинные мечи воинов.

— У нас еще недостаточно войск. Ты сам говорил, что разведчики Ночного Дозора докладывают о десятках тысяч одичалых. Хоть я и не понимаю, как их там могло столько народиться, если тамошние земли еще беднее твоих.

Последнее замечание свидетельствовало о том, что король был сильно не в духе. Нед вздохнул.

— Те же разведчики говорят, что только одного из сотни одичалых можно назвать бойцом в полном смысле этого слова. У нас же лучшие воины Севера — Амберы, Мормонты, Гловеры, Толлхарты, Карстарки…

— Седьмое пекло, Нед! — Роберт так резко натянул поводья, что лошадь под ним чуть не встала на дыбы. — Не делай вид, что не понимаешь!

Нед тоже остановился. Он догадывался, к чему клонит король, но был бессилен тут в чем-то помочь.

— Воины Севера! — передразнил его Роберт. — Вот именно, что Севера! Где рыцари Западных земель, Простора, Дорна? Мой тесть заявил, что у него и его знаменосцев, видите ли, есть дела поважнее, чем гонять одичалых оборванцев, Тиреллы отговорились какими-то там семейными неурядицами, Доран и вовсе ничего не ответил. Где, наконец, Штормовые лорды? Они были моими знаменосцами, когда я сам был лордом Штормовых земель, а теперь они вассалы моего младшего брата, и что-то он не торопится выступить с ними по моему приказу!

Роберта трясло от ярости. 

— У нас уже есть дружина из Речных земель, — произнес Нед, надеясь слегка успокоить эту бурю. — И еще я ожидаю рыцарей из Долины, думаю, они догонят нас на пути к Стене.

Но эта уловка не сработала.

— Люди твоего тестя и твоей свояченицы. И все. Остальные лорды Семи Королевств просто наплевали на своего короля. Вот скажи, Нед, что это такое, если не измена?  
Нед не нашелся с ответом. Роберт был прав: такое открытое пренебрежение не сулило ничего хорошего. Как только король объявил о том, что начинает военную кампанию против одичалых, королева с детьми и ее люди покинули Винтерфелл. Нед знал о том, что происходит в столице и на юге лишь по сообщениям, доставляемым воронами, но несложно было догадаться, что, воспользовавшись отсутствием короля, и Ланнистеры, и младшие Баратеоны начали какую-то свою игру. И он, лорд Эддард Старк, десница короля, в этой ситуации должен был посоветовать своему повелителю немедленно возвращаться в Королевскую Гавань, и сам отправиться вместе с ним. Как бы он ни хотел этого не делать.

Роберт будто прочел его мысли:

— Проклятые боги, Нед! Больше всего мне сейчас хочется плюнуть на семейку моей жены и моих братцев, на всю эту их крысиную возню, и выступить за Стену прямо сейчас. Пусть нас мало, пусть даже нас разобьют, и кто-то из нас погибнет — но прежде мы сразимся, как подобает мужчинам. Как я не сражался уже восемь — нет, девять! — лет. Но не ты ли первый твердил мне о долге перед страной и подданными? 

— Долг короля — подавить мятеж, — мрачно согласился Эддард.

Роберт хлопнул ладонью по его колену.

— Ты поможешь мне, ты и твои северяне, и вместе мы быстро управимся с этим скучным делом. А потом ты вытрясешь из всех этих мятежников столько войск и припасов, что мы не то, что Застенье, весь мир завоюем!

«Я не могу отказать ему, — печально и беспомощно сказал себе Нед. — Десница не может, не должен подводить своего короля». На одной чаше весов был его долг перед Робертом, на другой — орда одичалых, угрожавшая Северу, Лианна и Джон, которых он отчаянно хотел найти, и Бенджен, от которого до сих пор не было никаких вестей. Уже зная, какая из чаш перевесит, он на мгновение прикрыл глаза и вознес короткую беззвучную молитву богам Севера.

— Милорд!

Нед открыл глаза и повернулся, чтобы увидеть, как через площадь к нему спешил капитан его домашней гвардии.

— Что, Джори?

Капитан, носивший, как и все гвардейцы десницы, серый плащ, скрепленный застежкой в виде руки, поклонился королю и своему лорду.

— Ваша милость, милорд. Поймали дезертира.

— Хороши твои северяне, нечего сказать, — проворчал Роберт. — Мы еще выступить не успели, а они уже дезертируют.

— Это не наш человек, ваша милость, — возразил Джори, прежде чем Нед успел вставить хоть слово. — Он из Ночного Дозора.

2.

Дезертир был молод, среднего роста и одет в потрепанный черный плащ. Он был связан по рукам и ногам, и его широкоскулое крестьянское лицо выражало только безумный страх. Это было неудивительно, ведь наказанием за совершенный им побег служила смерть, и он не мог рассчитывать на пощаду. Лорд Эддард велел развязать пленника и подвести ближе. Отправление королевского правосудия всегда было обязанностью Хранителя Севера, но сейчас здесь присутствовал король, и Эддард обратился к нему:  
— Светлейший государь, не угодно ли тебе допросить пленника?

Роберт угрюмо передернул плечами.

— Да я и так уже знаю все, что способен соврать этот молодчик. Кормили плохо, баб не давали, начальство гнобило, да и холод такой на этой Стене, что яйца отморозить недолго. Собрался, небось, до Дорна бежать — чтоб согреться. Только вот не добежал. И как, — обратился король к пленнику, — стоило ли оно того, парень? Чтобы голову терять?

Дезертир трясся как осиновый лист, его широко раскрытые бледно-голубые глаза бессмысленно перебегали с одного лица на другое. Нед решил было, что бедняга повредился рассудком, но тот неожиданно ответил вполне разборчиво:

— Да. Вы хоть чисто убьете, а вот они… — и он снова затрясся, так что конец фразы заглушила дробь стучащих зубов.

Эддард спрыгнул с лошади.

— Кто — они? — спросил он, подойдя к пленнику почти вплотную, чтобы лучше слышать бессвязную речь.

— Они убили Мормонта… Риккера… всех офицеров… Остальные сбежали… теперь вы убьете меня… а они придут за вами! — пленник вдруг захохотал. 

— Ну, что там еще, Нед? — король, сидя на коне, высился над ними со скучающим видом. — Кончай с этим безумцем, и возвращаемся.

— Роберт, — Эддард подошел к его стремени и произнес вполголоса: — Он говорит, что убито все командование Дозора. Может, конечно, он просто сошел с ума, и все это — горячечный бред, но я должен хотя бы послать ворона в Черный замок. А этого парня придется подержать под охраной, пока я все не выясню.

— Ну так забирай его, — ворчливо приказал Роберт. — И распорядись, чтобы все твои знаменосцы были готовы выступить на Королевскую Гавань.

— Я не могу этого сделать, светлейший государь. Не раньше, чем получу ответ от лорда-командующего.

— Ты его получишь завтра. Или послезавтра. Сколько нужно времени, чтобы ворон долетел до Черного замка и вернулся обратно?

— Не меньше недели.

Роберт застонал.

— Пусть Иные тебя заберут, лорд Эддард Старк! Хорошо же, завтра я отправлюсь на охоту. К моему возвращению ты получишь все письма и все решишь, и мы сразу же двинемся на юг.

***

Роберт охотился почти неделю, сопровождаемый тремя десятками рыцарей, ловчими и двумя дюжинами собак, и добыл двух оленей и матерого вепря, чью тушу за всадниками тащили четверо слуг. Из Волчьего леса он вернулся в отменном настроении, но оно сразу пошло на убыль, как только встречавший его во дворе Винтерфелла Эддард сказал, что ворон из Черного замка так и не прилетел. 

— Седьмое пекло! Может, проклятую птицу вместе с ее письмом уже переваривает ястреб, или какой-нибудь браконьер готовит из нее суп. Ты же не веришь на самом деле этому сумасшедшему. Ну кто, скажи на милость, способен вырезать всех офицеров Черного замка, да так, что знает об этом один этот слабый разумом парень?

Выдержать бурю, которую король обрушил на его голову, было непросто, но Нед стоял на своем.

— Я послал еще трех воронов: по одному в Черный замок, Восточный Дозор и Сумеречную Башню. И отряд всадников — на тот случай, если, как ты говоришь, светлейший, птиц подстрелят или перехватят. 

— И сколько придется ждать возвращения этого отряда?

— Две-три недели. Роберт, прошу тебя, нельзя выступать на юг, не зная, что творится у нас за спиной…

Король, не дослушав, развернулся и зашагал к гостевому дому, обдав Эддарда и спешившихся всадников из своей свиты брызгами подтаявшего снега и грязи, разлетевшимися из-под тяжелых сапог. Нед печально посмотрел ему вслед. Их многолетняя дружба снова трещала по швам. Роберт никогда не любил, чтобы ему перечили, и когда он стал королем, эта черта его характера только усилилась. Нед взмолился про себя, чтобы вороны вернулись с ответом, и ему не пришлось бы испытывать королевское терпение слишком долго.

И на следующий день ворон прилетел — но не из Черного замка, а из Драконьего Камня, с посланием королю Роберту Баратеону, первому этого имени. Когда Нед, неся свиток, вошел к королю, тот только проснулся и пил в своих покоях темное пиво из полированного рога. Опустошив рог, он бросил его на стол, взял письмо и стал читать. Нед с тревогой наблюдал за тем, как король постепенно менялся в лице.

— Что случилось, светлейший? Это же письмо от твоего брата, — свиток был запечатан гербом Баратеонов, и Нед разглядел подпись Станниса. — У него кто-то умер?

— Читай.

Роберт протянул письмо. Рука его подрагивала, а глаза были совершенно мертвыми. Это пугало куда больше, чем его обычные вспышки гнева. Эддард взял в руки бумагу.

— «Возлюбленный мой брат! Честью нашего дома клянусь, что написанное далее есть чистая правда. — Глаза пробегали по ровным, выведенным аккуратным почерком мейстера строчкам, а разум отказывался верить прочитанному: — Я имею неоспоримые доказательства того, что отрок Джоффри, отрок Томмен и девица Мирцелла суть не твои законные наследники, а плоды гнусного блуда и кровосмешения бесчестной Серсеи Ланнистер с ее братом, Джейме Цареубийцей…» Роберт, это какой-то бред! — Нед поднял голову от письма. — Не знаю, как твой брат мог придумать такое. Может, это колдовство — я слышал, что его жена выписала себе в компаньонки какую-то ведьму из Асшая. Или это вообще писал не он…

— Он писал, он, — голос Роберта был глухим и безжизненным. — Ты дальше читай. Он в какой-то древней хронике выкопал все случаи браков Баратеонов и Ланнистеров, и там сказано, что дети в таких браках всегда рождались черноволосыми. А мои — Серсеины! — все трое золотисты, как истинные Ланнистеры.

— Так бывает, — Нед подумал о своих детях, четверо из которых пошли мастью в мать, а не в него. А потом о Джоне. Если вдруг окажется, что Станнис Баратеон прав, кто тогда является законным наследником трона Семи Королевств?..

Роберт мотнул головой.

— Ты моих бастардов вспомни. Сколько их всего, одни боги ведают, даже я всех не знаю. Но, кого видел, — все черноволосы, как угли. И не раз, и не два я дивился, в кого же Джоффри пошел — ну никак не в меня! И нрав у него совсем не мой: мелкий, трусливый ублюдок, чуть что — прячется за материнскую юбку. А Серсея — да я даже не помню, когда трахал ее в последний раз! Она так холодна и высокомерна, что от одного ее вида у меня все опускается. Тем более что вокруг полно девок, гораздо более приятных. Но кто-то же должен был ее ублажать, так почему бы не ее близнец?.. Так что правду, правду мой сволочной братец написал! — король стукнул кулаком по столу так, что пустой рог подскочил и упал на пол. Неда это, как ни странно, даже немного успокоило: король в ярости, значит, готов действовать. — Только он просчитался, как и все они. Он, когда это писал, видел, небось, уже, что я его своим наследником назначу. 

— Но, если написанное — правда, то он и есть твой наследник, светлейший…

— Ну уж нет, — упрямо сказал король. — Я еще не старик, которому не пережить и одной зимы. Когда отправлю Серсею и ее выродков на плаху, женюсь снова. У меня еще десять сыновей будет! 

Услышав, как легко Роберт упомянул о казни детей, которых до сих пор считал своими, Нед ощутил дурноту. Ему снова вспомнились дети Рейгара, их брошенные к подножию трона окровавленные тела, завернутые в красные плащи Ланнистеров. А потом перед глазами встала Лианна, прижимавшая к себе маленького Джона.

— Роберт, прошу тебя, не стоит так торопиться. Нужно будет вызвать Станниса в Королевскую Гавань, подробно его расспросить. И в любом случае детоубийство — немыслимый грех…

Король его не слушал.

— Эй! — крикнул он слугам, которые внесли завтрак. — Тащите еще пива!

Он опрокинул в себя еще рог, рыгнул и вытер рот ладонью.

— Все, Нед, довольно, я устал от проволочек. Казни своего дезертира или оставь гнить в камере, как пожелаешь, а все письма прикажи пересылать тебе в Королевскую Гавань. Мы выступаем немедленно. Ночной Дозор получит помощь, как только государь разберется с более насущными делами.

3.

Эддарду удалось отсрочить исполнение королевского приказа лишь на один день — и то только потому, что расквартированные в зимнем городке дружины его знаменосцев не могли сняться с места в одночасье. На следующее утро он в походном доспехе и плаще, верхом на лошади, с хмурым видом наблюдал, как латники, конные и пешие, выстраивались в колонны под предводительством своих лордов. Роберт, в меховом плаще с капюшоном, восседал на огромном черном жеребце. Барабанщики выбивали гулкий неторопливый ритм, звучавший в ушах Неда траурной музыкой. Этот поход не только хоронил все его надежды найти сестру и племянника, но и вынуждал оставить Север, которому, возможно, угрожала серьезная опасность. В замке оставались Кейтилин и дети; слова прощания были сказаны, и он обнял их всех в последний раз. Робб, его старший сын и наследник, проводил их верхом до границ зимнего городка, поклонился королю и своему отцу и поскакал обратно. 

Эддард ехал медленно, с тяжелым сердцем. Когда колонна достигла поворота, за которым Винтерфелл был бы уже не виден, он остановился и обернулся. Над холмистой равниной, расстилавшейся вокруг замка, плыл темный туман. Он скрывал ворота и часть тракта, но все равно Эддарду показалось, что их догоняет какой-то всадник. Он отдал приказ войску остановиться. Пока посыльный скакал к голове колонны, откуда даже на расстоянии был слышен возмущенный рев Роберта, всадник подъехал ближе, и Эддард узнал своего сына, с которым недавно простился.

— Робб? Что случилось? Мать что-то просила тебя передать? — он сразу же подумал о Кет.

— Отец! — Робб осадил лошадь, поравнявшись с ним. — Как хорошо, что вы еще не успели далеко отъехать. Только что вернулся отряд, который ты отправлял в Черный замок.

— Так скоро? — удивился Нед, он не ждал возвращения посланных им людей раньше, чем через две-три недели. 

— Они не доехали до Стены, — быстро проговорил Робб, его светлая кожа разрумянилась от скачки и от волнения, — но они поймали еще дезертиров. Много!

Эддард схватил за узду ближайшую к нему лошадь, велел всаднику:

— Скачи к королю, передай мои слова: выступление придется отложить. Я возвращаюсь.

***

— Мы не дезертиры. 

Стоявший перед лордом Эддардом Старком парень был выше него ростом и шире в плечах, хотя вряд ли давно начал бриться. Как и остальные дозорные, которых задержал отряд десницы — их было шестеро, и самому старшему нельзя было дать больше двадцати. Лошади их выглядели измученными долгой скачкой, одежда была истрепана, а сами они едва стояли на ногах, но держались с достоинством и смотрели прямо в глаза, что расположило к ним Неда. 

— Тогда что вы делаете здесь, так далеко от Стены? Лорд-командующий послал вас с поручением? 

— Лорд-командующий мертв. Мы приехали просить помощи. 

Дозорных усадили за стол в Большом чертоге; ели они с жадностью изголодавшихся. Нед не собирался их торопить, но старший, быстро опустошив миску, встал и поклонился королю, восседающему на помосте с лицом мрачнее тучи, и деснице. 

— Ваша милость, лорд Старк. Мы шестеро — Пип, Албетт, Раст, Джерен, Дареон и я, меня Гренн зовут, — мы недавно стали дозорными, месяца не прошло, как присягу дали. Мы, может, что не так сделали, прощения просим. Всех, кто знал, что надо делать, — Старого Медведя и прочих — всех убили. 

Роберт, уже несколько минут в раздражении барабанивший пальцами по столу, рявкнул на него: 

— Да скажи ты уже толком, что у вас случилось, Иной тебя забери! 

Гренн сглотнул, дернув кадыком. 

— Иные и случились, ваша милость. 

— А еще грамкины и снарки, — Роберт грузно поднялся с высокого кресла. — Старк, мы только зря теряем время с этими молодчиками. Они считают нас дураками, которых можно купить бабьими россказнями. Готов поклясться, что они сами перерезали своих офицеров. Повесить их, и дело с концом. Мы и так потеряли из-за них немало времени.   
Гренн задрожал и упал на колени. Его спутники побросали ложки и присоединились к нему. 

— Мы ничего такого не делали! — закричали они вразнобой. — Мы не виноваты, ваша милость! 

Нед повернулся к королю. 

— Роберт, несколько мальчишек не смогли бы перерезать всю верхушку Дозора, это совершенно невероятно. Их нужно тщательно допросить; нужно выяснить, что там произошло на самом деле. 

Король нетерпеливо дернул плечом. 

— Допрашивай. Только побыстрее. 

Он вновь опустился в кресло и вытащил из-за пояса кинжал с рукоятью из драконьей кости, который принялся втыкать в столешницу, не обращая внимание на происходящее. Но, когда Гренн перестал дрожать и заговорил, рука короля замерла на рукояти, так и не вытащив кинжал обратно. А Нед на мгновение ощутил леденящее дыхание страха, от которого все волоски на теле встали дыбом. 

4.

Начало рассказа, тем не менее, было вполне обыденным. Вечером того дня, когда Гренн и его товарищи принесли присягу, Черный замок огласился звуком сигнального рога.

— Один сигнал, — сказал Гренн, — означал, что возвратились разведчики.

Было время ужина, новоиспеченным братьям устроили целый пир, и они блаженствовали. Животы были полны хлеба и мяса, а головы гудели от выпитого вина.

— Лорд-командующий за последние месяцы послал за Стену несколько отрядов, о которых с тех пор не было никаких вестей. Поэтому мы гурьбой повалили во двор встречать разведчиков, было интересно, кто же наконец вернулся. Выглядели мы, правда, так себе: на ногах держались нетвердо и плащи нацепили кое-как, так как пальцы не справлялись с завязками. Но, увидев четырех братьев, которых еле втащили в ворота, мы даже немного протрезвели. Покрытые запекшейся кровью, в изорванных плащах, они выглядели скорее мертвыми, чем живыми. Двоих я не знал; Бедвик, старый разведчик, сказал мне, что это Каменный Змей и Далбридж, из Сумеречной Башни. Двух других я помнил хорошо: Отор и Яфер Флауерс ушли в разведку вместе с Беном Старком где-то с месяц назад, и до сих пор о них не было ни слуху ни духу.

— Они сказали что-нибудь о Бене? — не выдержав, прервал его Нед.

— Нет, м'лорд. Неизвестно, что с ним, и, может, оно и к лучшему. Потому что...

Он снова замялся.

— Продолжай, — велел ему Нед, на мгновение устыдившись, что позволил беспокойству за брата взять над собой верх.

— Во двор вышел лорд-командующий и все старшие офицеры. Внизу было уже совсем темно, только верхняя кромка Стены еще алела в последних лучах уходящего солнца. Но уже сильно похолодало, и с севера шли тяжелые тучи, предвещавшие сильный снег, как говорили бывалые разведчики. Риккер, замещавший Бена Старка на должности Первого разведчика, толкнул носком сапога одного из лежащих — тот не подал признаков жизни. «Вне сомнения, мертвы», — объявил он. «Но я видел, как они вышли из леса, — возразил Алан — тот, кто протрубил в рог. Он как раз успел, запыхавшись, спуститься по лестнице со Стены. — Они дошли почти до ворот и только там упали. Неужели им совсем нельзя помочь?» Риккер, ворча, наклонился над Яфером Флауерсом, приподнял ему одно веко — и вдруг закричал, оседая в снег. В животе у него торчал его собственный кинжал. Никто из нас не заметил, как Яфер вытащил его из ножен.

Дальше все было, как в очень страшном сне. Четыре мертвеца ожили. Их руки опухли и почернели, как кровяная колбаса, лица были белее молока, а глаза горели синими огнями. Хотя раньше ни у кого из них не было синих глаз...

— Они были, как сапфиры, — вставил тот, кого Гренн представил как Дареона. — Так поется в любовных песнях: твои глаза, как яркие сапфиры... — он то ли хихикнул, то ли всхлипнул.

То, что на каждом из мертвецов были смертельные раны, а голова Яфера и вовсе болталась на нескольких сухожилиях, не помешало им убивать. Пошел снег, с каждым мгновением становясь все гуще. Он слепил глаза, и почти ни у кого из братьев, только окончивших ужинать, не было с собой оружия серьезней кинжалов. Несколько человек бросились в оружейную, но Змей и Далбридж перехватили их.

— Я видел, как Бернарр вонзил одному из них меч в грудь так, что лезвие вышло со спины, но тот — это был, кажется, Далбридж — похоже, даже не почувствовал боли. Он выдернул из своей плоти меч и разрубил Бернарра от шеи до середины груди.

— А что лорд-командующий? — спросил Нед и сам удивился тому, как хрипло прозвучал его голос. Он ожидал, что Роберт сейчас захохочет и обзовет весь рассказ «нянюшкиными сказками», но король молчал, лишь буравя дозорных мрачным взглядом.

— Его убили одним из первых. Похоже, именно офицеры были их основной целью. Нас... новобранцев почти не трогали, разве что тех, кто оказывался у них на пути. Мы... прощения просим, м'лорд, ваша милость, мы, даже когда трезвые, не очень хорошие бойцы. Сир Алиссер, наш наставник, всегда говорил, про меня и других ребят, что мы способны только свиней пасти, а мечи держим, как навозные лопаты. Поэтому, когда я увидел, как расправляются мертвяки с умелыми рыцарями и благородными лордами, а их самих ничто не берет, думал только: «Семеро, защитите меня», — Гренн виновато повел плечами. — Я побежал к септе. Мы все побежали. Под защитой богов было как-то спокойнее, да и стены защищают, а дверь толстая и с запором. Сначала мы ее не заперли. То есть, я хотел запереть, а Пип сказал: «Давай посмотрим, сейчас их уложат, точно говорю». Чудовищных мертвяков было всего четверо, а братьев в Черном замке — несколько сотен. Даже при том, что большая часть — или такие, как мы, неумехи, или старики, чье лучшее время давно прошло, хороших бойцов тоже хватало. Но, когда я приоткрыл дверь, слегка, первым, кого я увидел сквозь пелену снега, был Бернарр. С рассеченным плечом и грудью, он был похож на дуб, расколотый молнией на части, но он двигался и убивал. И он шел прямо к нам, и его глаза горели синим огнем. Я захлопнул дверь и заложил ее засовом, и мы сидели там на полу и молились всем богам, старым и новым, пока не охрипли. Последовало несколько ударов, но дверь выдержала.

— Горе-вояки, — пробурчал Роберт. Неду показалось, что под напускным безразличием тот скрывает собственный страх. Ему самому, по крайней мере, было страшно. Пришел враг, которого не ждали, о котором забыли за тысячи лет, и с которым неизвестно, как сражаться. Притом, что и другие, привычные враги, никуда не делись.

— Но вы все-таки покинули септу, — напомнил Нед. — Значит, битва выиграна? Или в Черном замке остались эти… мертвяки, о которых ты говоришь?

— Ни то, ни другое, — качнул головой Гренн. — В септе мы просидели долго. Даже поспали там — выходить было страшно, а спать хотелось. Через толстые стены и дверь почти не проникал шум, и мы никак не могли понять: кончилось уже все или нет. И не случится ли так, что, когда мы выйдем, окажемся в лапах мертвецов. Но у нас уже урчало в животе, и в конце концов голод оказался сильнее страха. Когда мы все-таки рискнули покинуть септу, то обнаружили, что уже настал день, снегопад кончился и светило солнце, и в Черном замке никого не было. Ни живых, ни мертвых. Ни души, кроме нас шестерых.

— И вы решили отправиться за помощью в Винтерфелл?

— Нет, м’лорд. Мы были в полной растерянности и не знали, что делать. Думали, может, двинуться за помощью в Сумеречную Башню или Восточный Дозор. Ну, то есть, я так предложил. А Албетт сказал, что, может, мертвяки тоже туда направились, и нам стоит сразу бежать на юг. Но я сказал, что, если мы пойдем на юг без разрешения лорда-командующего, то нас примут за дезертиров и повесят. В общем, мы решили переждать один день. Набрали в трапезной еды и вернулись в септу — там было не так страшно. Но до следующего утра больше ничего не случилось. А утром мы проснулись от чудовищного грохота. Подумали вначале, что это вернулись мертвяки, чтобы обрушить Стену. А это армия одичалых ломала ворота.

Гренн замолчал, облизывая пересохшие губы. Ему на помощь пришел другой дозорный, невысокий и лопоухий:

— Потом они выломали двери септы и вытащили нас наружу. Я уж подумал — пришел наш последний час, нас убьют, чтобы напиться нашей крови из чаш, на которые пойдут наши черепа, или что там говорят про обычаи одичалых. Но они нас не тронули. 

— Там была женщина, — подал голос Дареон. — С Мансом. Это она вступилась за нас, когда нас нашли. Сказала, что мы — всего лишь мальчишки и не причиним вреда, и ее послушались. Кажется, она у них что-то вроде королевы…

— А потом она отвела нас в сторону и велела идти в Винтерфелл, — подхватил Джерен. — К вам, лорд Старк. Велела рассказать все, что с нами было, и сказала, что вы нам обязательно поможете.

— Женщина? — Нед почувствовал вдруг странную щемящую боль в груди. — Как она выглядела? Она назвала себя? 

— Невысокая, темноволосая, — сказал Гренн. — Красивая. Я не очень разбираюсь в этом, м‘лорд, но и Пип, и Дареон тоже сказали, что она красивая.

Парни закивали. Гренн растеряно посмотрел на Неда:

— И она сказала, что она… Я не знаю, м’лорд, может, это и неправда, что она сказала…

— Да говори же, наконец, мямля! — Роберт стукнул кулаком по столу, так, что подпрыгнули стоящие на нем кубки. — Что она сказала?

— Сказала, что она сестра лорда Старка, ваша милость. Лианна Старк.

Что-то теплое потекло у Неда по щеке. Он коснулся ее рукой и потом с удивлением посмотрел на свои мокрые пальцы, а слезы закапали на серое сукно камзола. Кажется, он плакал молча, но даже если бы что-то проговорил, то не услышал бы собственного голоса в оглушительном реве Роберта:

— Лианна!


	18. Старый бог

1.

Перед тем, как войти в пещеру, они развели маленький костер и зажгли от него факелы, сделанные из смолистых веток, но все равно с каждым шагом тьма вокруг становилась все гуще. Ход был узким, кое-где невысокие Бенджен и Джон с трудом протискивались между каменистыми стенками и пригибались, чтобы пройти под нависающими сверху корнями чардрев. Факелы давали больше теней, чем света, их дрожащий, мерцающий огонь выхватывал из темноты то каменную бахрому, с которой капала вода, то застывшие от времени потеки древесной смолы, то причудливые разломы и трещины, напоминавшие силуэты зверей или людей. В одном месте Игритт посветила в сторону и потянула Джона за рукав. 

— Больше, чем у Тормунда, — она хихикнула. Джон посмотрел на торчавший из стены под острым углом толстый каменный отросток почти в локоть длиной, на который она показывала, и тоже прыснул от смеха, вспомнив хвастовство и побасенки старого разбойника.

— Ты знаешь, куда мы идем? — негромко спросил его Бенджен из-за спины, и Джон тут же опомнился, стараясь скрыть неуместное веселье.

— Нет. Но, думаю, нас скоро встретят.

И он крикнул в обступавшую их темноту:

— Эй, есть здесь кто-нибудь?

Потом повторил это на древнем языке, и еще на диалектах теннов и моржовых людей. Но никто не ответил. Только в переплетениях корней над их головами негромко переговаривались вороны.

Когда путники спустились ниже, пещера разделилась. Игритт посветила в один проход, потом в другой. И там, и там была непроглядная тьма.

— И куда дальше? — спросила она.

Пока Джон в растерянности медлил с ответом, Призрак обнюхал землю в левом проходе, оскалился и побежал направо. Им ничего не оставалось, как пойти следом. Они миновали еще две развилки, и вдруг стены пещеры расступились, а потолок ушел куда-то ввысь. Каменные зубы, свисавшие с потолка и растущие из земли вверх, соединялись посередине, создавая впечатление подземного леса. Пещера полнилась звуками: в гулкое эхо шагов вплетался стук капающей воды и шелест крыльев мечущихся где-то под потолком воронов. 

— Ух, ты, — прошептала Игритт, — тут целое племя поселить можно. Интересно, она похожа на чертог в замке?

— Она больше даже, чем главный чертог Винтерфелла, — так же шепотом ответил Бенджен, который внимательно осматривался по сторонам. Под ногой у него что-то хрустнуло, и он наклонился, разглядывая, на что наступил. — Кости! Не знаю, есть ли сейчас здесь кто живой, но когда-то они тут точно были.

Он положил руку на пояс, ближе к рукояти меча.

Джон поднял одну кость. Это оказалось птичье крыло с почти истлевшими перьями. Но дальше лежали и другие кости, непохожие на птичьи или звериные, и слишком миниатюрные для останков взрослых людей. Дети? Или же… Джон взял в руки маленький череп и понюхал. От костей исходил слабый запах увядших листьев и скошенной травы. Ему вдруг вспомнилась матушка Гутрун. Пока была жива, она рассказывала им с матерью о свойствах растений, повадках зверей и обычаях далеких племен. Был в ее историях и маленький мудрый народец, живущий в тайных лесных убежищах. Матушка Гутрун говорила, что сама не встречала никого из них, лишь слышала от своей наставницы, которой в детстве довелось увидеть Дитя Леса.

И старейший из великанов, Мег Могучий, помнил их. У великанов было свое наречие, звучавшее как рев их мамонтов, но во многом сходное с древним языком. Джон понимал от силы одно слово из трех, но рассказ Мега о людях-белках, живших в лесах бок о бок с великанами до прихода людей, запомнил хорошо. И теперь, похоже, что он стоял на их кладбище. Ему стало очень грустно. Скорее всего, этот маленький народ давно вымер, ведь, желая спастись от Иных, к армии Манса присоединились самые отдаленные и диковинные племена, и людей-белок среди них не было. Но тут же Джон подумал, что кто-то из них может быть жив. Ведь кто-то же звал его сюда.

Джон снова крикнул в темноту слова древнего языка, и эхо повторило его зов много раз. А когда оно, наконец, утихло, стали слышны звуки, похожие на пение птиц. Звуки, чистые, как зимний воздух, и такие печальные, что ему вдруг захотелось заплакать. Он всмотрелся в ту сторону, откуда они доносились, и встретил взгляд больших блестящих золотистых глаз. 

Их обладатель был ростом с ребенка и едва достигал Джону до груди. Но в нем не было ничего детского, скорее, он напоминал маленькое деревце: закутанный в плащ, сплетенный из листьев, с кожей, пятнистой, как древесная кора. Образ довершала переплетенная плющом копна волос, блеснувших в слабом свете факелов красновато-золотым отливом осенней листвы. Призрак подошел к человечку, обнюхал, а тот, не выказывая никакого страха, хотя лютоволк почти нависал над ним, погладил белый мех ладонью, похожей на когтистую птичью лапу.

— Боги, — прошептал Бенджен за спиной у Джона. — Он будто бы вышел из сказок старой Нэн… Никогда бы не подумал, что они могут существовать до сих пор…  
Игритт потрясенно молчала, лишь с присвистом выдохнув сквозь сжатые зубы. 

Дитя заговорило. На этот раз в хрустальной мелодии, пронзительной и трогательной до самых глубин души, почти угадывались слова. И хотя смысл их был Джону непонятен, жесты человечка были достаточно ясны — он приглашал их следовать за ним.

Они пошли по узкой тропинке, петлявшей между черепов и спускавшейся все ниже, все глубже к центру холма. После одного, особенно крутого спуска, когда земля сыпалась из-под ног, и, чтобы сохранить равновесие, пришлось хвататься за корни, Джон едва успел затормозить на самом краю отвесного уступа, у подножия которого бурлила невидимая во тьме вода. Факел выпал у него из рук, и Дитя Леса ловко подхватило его. Потом сверху, как со снежной горки, съехала Игритт, и осторожно, проверяя ногой каждый камень, спустился Бенджен. 

— Как мы перейдем на ту сторону? — спросил он.

Другого берега видно не было. Естественный мост, выточенный в скале водой и временем, казался узким и непрочным, а его конец терялся в испарениях над пропастью. 

— Ваш путь окончен.

Подпрыгнув на месте, Джон повернулся на звук этих слов. Бенджен выставил вперед факел, за его плечом ахнула Игритт.

Корни, оплетавшие склон пещеры, принадлежали, наверное, самому большому чардреву в мире. На их ответвлениях сгрудились вороны, множество воронов, десятки, может быть, сотни. А в центре, будто на троне, сидел старик, такой древний, что казался ожившим трупом. Корни росли вокруг него и прорастали сквозь него, прямо из скелета, обтянутого тугой и жесткой кожей, проклевывались новые побеги. Он казался одним целым с деревом, если бы не остатки некогда черных одежд. А лицо, такое же белое, как кора чардрев, казалось высеченным на стволе ликом, по одной стороне которого расползлось, как густая смола, кровавое родимое пятно. Сквозь пустую глазницу на месте одного глаза пророс тонкий корень. Но второй глаз открылся, и он был зряч и тоже — кроваво-красен. 

Голос старика был тих и бесстрастен. Так могли бы говорить камни, черепа или древесные корни. Или мертвецы. Джон испугался было, но тут же сообразил, что упыри не говорят. Никто и никогда не слышал от них ни слова.

— Это вы звали меня? — спросил Джон хрипло, почти не узнавая собственного голоса.

— Звал? — похожий на черную трещину безгубый рот чуть приоткрылся. — Да, можно и так сказать. Звал. Хотел посмотреть на тебя, родич, пока я еще способен видеть собственным глазом. 

Джон не мог отвести взгляда от этого странного и страшного лица. Родич?.. Но тогда он может быть только…

— Вы — Старк? — выдохнул он. — Или Таргариен?

Живой мертвец еле заметно качнул головой.

— Ни то, ни другое, — проскрипел он. — Но прапрапрадед твоего отца, король Дейрон по прозвищу Добрый, был моим единокровным братом. Я был десницей у него и двух его сыновей. Мое имя Бринден, но люди называли меня Кровавым Вороном.

Едва он произнес эти слова, как вороны, до этого сидевшие вокруг молча, как почетный эскорт, снялись со своих мест и с громким граем унеслись в темноту.

Джон опустился на землю прямо там, где стоял, не обращая внимания на впившиеся в тело острые камешки и осколки костей, и положил рядом свой мешок. Он уже знал, что нескоро покинет эту пещеру. Тысячи невысказанных вопросов крутились в голове, и он просто обязан был их задать.

2.

В пещере Джон потерял счет времени. Наверху дни и ночи сменяли друг друга, но внизу всегда была тьма, которую лишь слегка рассеивали несколько факелов. Наружу Джон выходил, чтобы поохотиться с Призраком, когда лорд Бринден спал, — старик быстро утомлялся и часто засыпал, не договорив фразу, — но большую часть времени проводил рядом с ним. 

Кроме их маленького провожатого, в пещере жили и другие Дети Леса. Сколько их всего, Джон не знал, он видел только тех, кто приносил людям еду и следил, чтобы они не блуждали по темным проходам, уходящим дальше и глубже, возможно, даже к самому центру земли. Они не говорили на общем языке, и во всех их движениях сквозила настороженность, как у пугливых оленей.

— Люди причинили им немало зла, — прошептал старик в дереве. — Люди вообще склонны сперва убивать, а потом думать. Они чтят вас, как моих гостей, но не жди от них любви.

Один из Детей, показавшихся на глаза Джону, отличался от прочих — его радужки были кроваво-красными, как у Призрака. Он долго глядел на Джона, а потом, прежде чем уйти, пропел что-то нежное и печальное.

— Он говорит, что ты сильный оборотень, — перевел Бринден. — Но я и так это знаю.

— Вы поэтому позвали меня? — не выдержал Джон. Он все пытался понять это. Ведь не только же для того, чтобы пообщаться со своим последним родственником, старик посылал ему сны. И как он их посылал, Джону тоже было интересно.

— Нет. Тому, что должен знать оборотень, ты обучился и без меня. Их не так и мало на свете, хотя лишь один из тысячи рождается с даром менять шкуры. Но лишь один из тысячи оборотней может стать древовидцем.

Джон вспомнил, как всегда у чардрев с вырезанными на них ликами его не оставляло ощущение, что они наблюдают за ним, и поежился.

— Они — древовидцы? — спросил он, кивнув в сторону, куда ушел красноглазый человечек.

— Некоторые из них.

— И вы?

— И я.

— А что это значит — быть древовидцем? Что вы — и они — можете?

Старик фыркнул, так, что тонкие белесые корешки, пробивавшиеся сквозь его лицо, едва колыхнулись.

— Тебе незачем это знать. Этого дара у тебя нет. 

Джон слегка приуныл. Воображение уже успело нарисовать ему воодушевляющую картину, как он становится волшебником-древовидцем и сокрушает Иных при помощи магии. Но, тут же подумал он, если их дар мог бы уничтожить Иных, почему они этого не делают?..

— Не можем, — ответил старик, когда Джон спросил это вслух. — Этот дар и наши знания — опасное оружие, но им одним нельзя уничтожить белый холод. Но не бойся. Сюда они не войдут.

Он шептал так тихо, что Джон садился совсем рядом с ним, чтобы не упустить ни слова. К виду старика он быстро привык, и тот уже не вызывал оторопи. А вот Игритт он не понравился.

— Он хитрый, — заявила она в первый же день, когда они ужинали рагу из ячменя и рыбы — рыбу они поймали в подземной реке, а горстью ячменя из своих летних запасов поделились с ними Дети Леса. — Не знаю, бог ли он, но позвал он тебя сюда не просто так. Ему что-то от тебя надо.

«Мне тоже кое-что от него надо», — подумал Джон. Он не забывал о мече, явившемся ему в сновидении, но старик — его двоюродный прапрапрадед, подумать только! — о нем не заговаривал. У Джона даже мелькнула грустная мысль, что, может, та часть сна — про меч — была вовсе не вещей… Вслух же он только возразил:

— Тогда уж, от всех нас.

— Нет, — Игритт качнула головой, — мы — и я, и твой дядя-ворона, ему неинтересны.

И она ушла наверх. С тех пор она спускалась в пещеру только, чтобы поесть вместе с Джоном и Беном, а остальное время проводила у входа или снаружи, исследуя окрестные холмы. 

Бенджен тоже отнесся к старику настороженно.

— Если это Бринден Риверс, как он сам говорит, то он был лордом-командующим Ночного Дозора. Считалось, что он погиб во время вылазки за Стену, но раз это не так, то, значит, он — дезертир.

Джон остро взглянул на дядю.

— А если его, как и меня, что-то позвало сюда? Что-то более важное? Как ты можешь судить его, не зная всех обстоятельств?

Бенджен пожал плечами, но остался. Даже иногда присоединялся к их с лордом Бринденом беседам, когда старик не выказывал недовольства этим.

О древовидении они больше не говорили. Но Джон не чувствовал себя разочарованным, ведь темой их бесед, в основном, была история Семи Королевств и, в особенности, королей Таргариенов. Лианна много рассказывала сыну о Севере и Старках, но о королях-драконах она знала намного меньше, и, в основном, это были сказания и легенды. Теперь же перед ним был живой свидетель и участник великих событий.

— Как вы попали в Ночной Дозор? 

— Я выбирал между честью и благом государства. Перед королем был такой же выбор. И оба этих решения привели меня на Стену.

Он часто облекал свои мысли в такую форму, что трудно было понять, что именно он имеет в виду, но в этот раз в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Джона пояснил:

— Когда умер мой племянник, король Мейкар, разгорелся спор о наследстве. Двое его старших сыновей к тому времени тоже умерли. Правда, они и при жизни не отличались качествами, подходящими для наследников престола: один был пьяницей, второй — безумцем. Первый оставил после себя слабоумную дочь, второй — младенца, который мог унаследовать безумие отца. Третий сын Мейкара к тому времени принял обеты мейстера Цитадели и отказался снимать их с себя. Оставался четвертый сын, тот, что стал впоследствии королем Эйгоном, пятым этого имени. Но он не устраивал многих лордов — ведь в юности он служил оруженосцем у простого межевого рыцаря, странствовал среди простонародья и нахватался там многого из того, что не к лицу принцам. Великий совет, созванный мною, чтобы избрать нового короля, погряз в спорах. И тут пришло письмо от еще одного моего племянника. Эйниса, сына Деймона Черное Пламя.

— Я слышал о Восстании Черного Пламени, — сказал Джон, когда старик умолк, чтобы перевести дух. — От матери.

— Значит, ты знаешь, что мой сводный брат Деймон Уотерс возомнил, что имеет больше прав на престол, чем наш законнорожденный брат Дейрон. И все потому, что наш отец, король Эйгон, четвертый этого имени, настолько явно предпочитал его всем своим другим детям, что подарил ему Черное Пламя, фамильный меч династии Таргариенов, который принадлежал когда-то самому Эйгону Завоевателю. Хорошо. Тогда мне не придется рассказывать тебе, как восстание, которое поднял мой братец, раскололо страну надвое и чуть не обескровило ее. Я не мог допустить этого во второй раз. Поэтому я ответил Эйнису со всей любезностью, приглашая приехать и обещая, что Великий совет рассмотрит его претензии на трон. А когда он приехал, я велел обезглавить его. Чтобы никто больше не смел устраивать восстаний. А ты, что сделал бы ты на моем месте, Джон Таргариен?

— Не знаю, — Джон сглотнул. Он не понимал, зачем старик спрашивает его мнение. Не все ли ему равно, что о нем подумают через столько-то лет? Но сказать, что поступил бы так же, он в любом случае не мог.— Закон гостеприимства священен…

— Королем тогда избрали Эйгона. И первым его указом был смертный приговор мне. За то, что мой обман, хотя и послужил благу государства, запятнал самого короля, и за нарушение законов гостеприимства. Но в Семи Королевствах преступникам обычно предлагают заменить смертную казнь службой в Ночном Дозоре, и этот выбор был предложен и мне. А если бы тогда ты был избран королем вместо Эйгона, Джон Таргариен, сделал бы ты то же самое?

Взгляд единственного красного глаза старика жег огнем. Джон хотел было соврать или ответить уклончиво, но понял, что не сможет.

— Да. Он поступил верно.

Он ждал, что лорд Бринден разгневается на него, но тот только усмехнулся.

— В тебе есть сталь. Это хорошо. Продолжим. Однажды лорд Ясеневого Брода созвал турнир…

— Он что, испытывает меня? — спросил Джон Бенджена, когда старик уснул, а они на короткое время поднялись к входу в пещеру. — Он рассказывает мне про какое-нибудь важное событие из прошлого, послужившее поводом войны или восстания, или еще как-то повлиявшее на судьбу королевства, а потом начинает допрашивать: а как бы в таком случае поступил я сам? Зачем он это делает?

Бенджен помолчал, вглядываясь в дымку, прятавшую искривленные холодными ветрами деревья, и в хмурое небо над ними. Оно было пустым — уже давно они не видели ни одной птицы, кроме воронов. С охотой тоже было неважно. Джон заметил Игритт: она сидела на камне в полусотне ярдов ниже по склону и остругивала тонкую прямую ветку, чтобы пополнить свой запас стрел. Джон помахал ей, она махнула рукой в ответ, но не подошла.

— Думаю, он проверяет, какой бы из тебя вышел король.

— Что? — Джон поперхнулся от неожиданности. Он уже приучил себя к мысли, что никогда королем не будет. Или почти приучил. — Зачем ему это?

Бен пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Может, ему просто приятно вспоминать прошлое в твоем обществе. Он правил Семью Королевствами многие годы, и власти у него было побольше, чем у иных королей. Говорили, что он правил при помощи магии и шпионов. Даже загадка такая была: «Сколько глаз у Кровавого Ворона? Тысяча и один».

Бен снова на мгновение умолк, а потом продолжил:

— Но что я знаю точно — нам нужно уходить. Мы здесь уже больше двух недель, если я не сбился со счета. За это время могло произойти что угодно. Ни Манс, ни Иные ждать не будут. Я не имею понятия о том, что за помощь была обещана тебе в твоих снах, но самое время попросить о ней или уйти без нее.

Джон печально кивнул. Он уже решил про себя, что не будет ни о чем просить.

— Мы отправимся завтра. Я только попрощаюсь.

3.

Ночью ему вновь приснился меч. Золоченый эфес лежал в ладони так привычно, будто Джон держал его в руках каждый день с раннего детства, и приятно холодил пальцы. Потребовалось усилие, чтобы вспомнить — это только сон, и такого меча у него нет, и никогда не будет. И как только он подумал об этом, клинок исчез. «Это жестоко», — прошептал Джон. «Жестоко?! — закаркали из темноты вороны. Джон даже не удивился тому, что понимает их. — Ты еще не видел, что такое жестокость. Но ты увидишь». Они взлетели, заметались вокруг него, и неожиданно Джон оказался в самом сердце снежной бури, страшнее которой ему не приходилось видеть. Верх и низ смешались, с неба с грохотом падали камни и глыбы льда, а земля вздымалась волнами, уходя из-под ног. Вокруг метались и кричали люди. Джону показалось, что он разглядел мать, тянущую к нему руки, она пыталась идти, но ее сносило ветром огромной силы. За ней скакал Манс, но лошадь под ним вдруг превратилась в ледяной истукан, так, что он не смог удержаться на ее твердом и скользком крупе и упал. Затем Джон увидел, как Тормунда придавило снежной лавиной, и тот тщетно пытался выкарабкаться из-под нее. Среди этого хаоса уверенно и бесшумно скользили белые тени и так же уверенно убивали. Вдруг один из них повернулся в сторону Джона. Их взгляды встретились. Джон ощутил нечеловеческий холод синих сверкающих глаз, который, казалось, дошел до самого сердца. И он не сразу заметил, что Иной держал в руке какой-то предмет, алый, как пламя, так что казалось странным, как порождение холода может касаться его и не обжечься. Но тут Иной поднял руку, и Джон взглянул в еще живое, но искаженное агонией лицо Игритт. Из глаз потекли слезы и тут же замерзли на щеках, покрывая их ледяной коркой. Джон выхватил свой маленький тонкий клинок, но не смог достать им тварь. Иной даже не стал вынимать свое ледяное оружие. Будто танцуя, сделал два шага назад, прикрываясь головой девушки, как щитом. Черты Игритт на глазах тускнели, волосы покрывались инеем. Джон сделал выпад, вновь не достигший цели, еще один. Иной почему-то не нападал, только уворачивался, так легко, будто перед ним был ребенок, вооруженный палкой. Джону даже показалось, что на прозрачно-голубых губах промелькнула усмешка. Он отбросил маленький клинок и закричал от собственного бессилия и отчаяния:

— Меч! Мне нужен меч! Дайте мне меч! 

Что-то коснулось его ладони. Он сжал пальцы, надеясь вновь ощутить витую рукоять, но это оказался не меч, а маленькая сухая рука, похожая на когтистую птичью лапу.   
Один из Детей Леса стоял над ним с факелом. Он пропел короткую фразу, и Джон понял, что его зовут следовать за собой.

Лорд Бринден все так же сидел на своем бледном троне, сплетенном корнями чардрев. Перед ним на земле лежала куча истлевших тряпок.

— Ворота открыты, — проскрипел он вместо приветствия, буравя Джона взглядом единственного глаза. — Их нужно закрыть, пока не поздно. 

Не понимая, о каких воротах идет речь, Джон только заморгал. В голове крутились слова, которые он спросонья никак не мог сложить во фразы так, как ему представлялось правильным. Если просто сказать: «Я ухожу», не обидит ли это старика? Но лорд Бринден сам прервал его сомнения:

— Тебе нужно уходить. Вам всем нужно уходить. Идите к Стене как можно быстрее.

«Так это он говорил о воротах Черного замка!» — догадался Джон. Наверное, Манс не стал дожидаться его возвращения и повел вольный народ к Стене. Зная характер отчима, Джон даже не слишком удивился. «Но кто открыл им ворота? Неужели они смогли договориться с Ночным Дозором?» Что ж, чем быстрее он отправится в путь, тем скорее получит ответ на свои вопросы. Джон опустился на одно колено. Вольный народ смеялся над поклонщиками, но он видел, как кланялись королю лорды в Винтерфелле, и теперь ему показалось уместным сделать это самому. В конце концов, этот древний старик, почти вросший в чардрево, — живое божество, и поклониться ему — совсем не то же самое, что поклониться другому человеку. И еще, возможно, ему хотелось показать этому Бриндену Риверсу, на чьих костях почти не осталось плоти, но который умудрился сохранить поистине королевское достоинство, что он тоже смыслит в хороших манерах.

— Да, я знаю, — сказал он. — Мы отправимся на рассвете. Я пришел попрощаться.

— И получить обещанный дар.

— Что? — Джону показалось, что он ослышался. — Я ничего не просил…

— Ты кричал так громко, что переполошил всех воронов в пещере, — усмехнулся старик.

— Но это было во сне!

— В снах иногда содержится больше истины, чем в реальности, — сказал лорд Бринден. — Разверни.

И он едва заметным движением подбородка указал на обмотку из тряпок, скрывавшую какой-то длинный и узкий предмет. Ткань расползалась от ветхости под руками, но, когда Джон развернул сверток, у него перехватило дыхание. Перед ним был меч из его снов.

Старые кожаные ножны скрывали лезвие, даже в тусклом свете факела было видно, что позолота на эфесе и гарде стерлась, а рубин потускнел почти до черноты. Но когда Джон вытащил клинок — темный, почти черный, покрытый узором из волнистых разводов, то сразу узнал его. Было в мече и кое-что, чего он не помнил из снов — на концах гарды и на навершии, сильно сглаженные временем, но вполне различимые, скалились драконы.

Джон осторожно приподнял меч. Повернул клинок — темная сталь не блестела, будто ее поверхность была подернута дымкой. Подумав, что клинок покрылся от времени налетом, Джон коснулся острия, но тут же одернул палец. Порез мгновенно набух кровью.

Из сплетения бледных корней раздался сухой смешок.

— Не нужно хватать его за острие. Это не палка и не кочерга. Нет меча острее, чем валирийский меч.

— Валирийский меч, — с благоговением повторил Джон. Валирийская сталь была бесценна, за Стеной никогда не видели ничего подобного. Да и в Семи Королевствах многие лорды отдали бы за подобный меч все свое состояние. — У него есть имя?

— Да, есть. 

Старик надолго замолчал, и Джон уже испугался, что тот внезапно заснул, когда снова раздался тихий бесстрастный голос:

— Род Таргариенов издревле владел двумя валирийскими мечами. Эйгону Драконовластному принадлежал клинок, именуемый Черным Пламенем, а его сестра Висенья сражалась Темной Сестрой. 

Джон кивнул. Это он знал.

— Последним владельцем Черного Пламени был Деймон, прозванный так же, как его меч — Черное Пламя. А Темной Сестрой владел Эймон Драконий Рыцарь. А потом они оказались утеряны. 

— Не совсем так. После Эймона Темной Сестрой владел я.

— Так этот меч — Темная Сестра? — спросил Джон.

— Нет.

Старик снова замолчал, но на этот раз его молчание было недолгим:

— Черное Пламя после Деймона достался его сыну Эйнису, и он увез его в Эссос. Это было неприятно вдвойне: и то, что фамильный клинок оказался на чужбине в руках мятежников, и то, что с его помощью они и дальше могли обосновывать свои якобы имеющиеся права на престол Семи Королевств. И когда Эйнис выдвинул свою кандидатуру перед Великим Советом, я в ответном письме настоял на том, чтобы меч он взял с собой. Так он и сделал. Золотые плащи по моему приказу схватили его, а меч передали мне.

— Значит, меч вернулся Таргариенам?

— Нет. Тогда я еще не был зеленым провидцем. Но зеленые сны мне снились с самого детства. Вещие сны. И, когда я в казематах Красного замка дожидался, чтобы молодой король Эйгон решил мою участь, мне приснился один из таких снов. Я не буду пересказывать его тебе, хотя до сих пор хорошо его помню. Достаточно будет сказать, что в этом сне мне открылось многое из того, что уже случилось, и что еще произойдет в будущем. Мне привидилось пробуждение Иных, и я понял, что должен принять обвинительный приговор Эйгона и отправиться к Стене, не пытаясь по дороге сбежать и уплыть в Эссос, как мне предлагали верные воины из моего отряда Вороновых Зубов. И должен взять с собой меч. Но не свой. Чтобы у мира и у меня была надежда на победу, я должен был взять с собой за Стену Черное Пламя, меч королей и их наследников. Эйгон разрешил мне взять с собой в Ночной Дозор мое оружие, а я с помощью преданных мне людей подменил мечи. Темная Сестра осталась в Королевской Гавани, и как и куда она впоследствии исчезла, я не знаю.

«Черное Пламя*! И он дарит его мне!» От этой мысли у Джона закружилась голова. Держать в руках меч своих прославленных предков — о таком он раньше только грезил, понимая, что его мечтам не суждено сбыться. Но они сбылись — потому что этот древний старик когда-то тайком забрал фамильный меч королей Вестероса. Если бы не это… этот меч мог бы достаться его отцу. И он, возможно, смог бы победить Роберта. Охватившее Джона радостное возбуждение спало. Кроме того, вспомнил он, в эту пещеру его привело вовсе не желание получить фамильное наследство.

— Этот меч, — он поднял его повыше, рассматривая клинок со всех сторон. — Им… можно убить Иного?

— Мои видения говорят, что да. В Рассветной битве люди сражались мечами из драконьей стали, и Иные не смогли устоять перед ними. Но я давно уже не веду свои битвы тем оружием, которым сражаются люди, и в последний раз брал в руки меч задолго до того, как Иные двинулись на юг от Земель Вечной Зимы. Так что тебе самому предстоит испытать его.

— Да, — проговорил Джон хрипло, — я испытаю его.

Он вернется с чудесным мечом к своему народу и защитит их. И белый холод больше не будет собирать среди них свой урожай мертвецов, и люди не будут больше бояться, что их близкие вернутся к ним с почерневшими руками и синими глазами, горящими жаждой убийства. Джон благоговейно поцеловал рукоять с трехглавым драконом.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он. — За это я отдал бы что угодно. 

— Поосторожней с такими словами, — прошептал лорд Бринден, — если ты не готов исполнить то, о чем говоришь.

— Я готов, — твердо ответил Джон. — Если я могу чем-то отблагодарить вас…

Он запнулся, сообразив, что сказал глупость. Ничего из того, что он мог бы сделать, никакая вещь, которую он мог бы достать, не нужна богу — живому трупу, вросшему в дерево и питающемуся его соками, в ожидании дня, когда и он сам окончательно одеревенеет. Поэтому Джон очень удивился, услышав ответ лорда Бриндена:

— Можешь.

— Чем же?

— Ты уже один раз был в Винтерфелле. И еще там будешь. Приведи мне того человека, которого ты увидишь первым на стенах замка, и мы будем квиты.

«В Винтерфелле?» Джон захлопал глазами.

— Не думаю, что я там когда-нибудь окажусь снова…

— Окажешься.

Джон заколебался. В конце концов, что он теряет? Кого он может увидеть первым, приближаясь к замку, в который даже не собирался ехать? Какого-то стражника? Но тем не менее он спросил:

— Зачем вам этот кто-то?

— Свой меч я отдал тебе, но одним клинком Иных не победить. Мне нужен ученик, которому я мог бы передать свои знания. Я нашел его и выбрал среди всех людей, но не могу позвать его, как тебя, просто послав сон. Он слишком опутан традициями и условностями общества, в котором живет, ему не дадут откликнуться на мой зов. Я, конечно, могу воздействовать на него и другим способом, но это будет весьма болезненным. Так ты выполнишь мою просьбу? — шепот лорда Бриндена был тише вздоха, но так настойчив, что Джону казалось, что он звучит прямо у него в голове. И Джон решил отбросить сомнения. Ведь его нежданно обретенный родич не сделал ему ничего, кроме добра.

— Выполню. Даю слово.

Обязательство было произнесено и принято. Джон приладил ножны с мечом на спину — клинок оказался слишком длинным, чтобы он мог носить его на поясе, — и наклонил голову, прощаясь со стариком в черных одеждах, восседавшем на белом троне. 

— Будь осторожен, — загадочно произнес напоследок лорд Бринден. — Чем большего ты стремишься достичь, тем выше может быть цена.

Один из Детей Леса проводил Джона обратно к месту, где были разложены его спальные меха. 

Джон собрал вещи и разбудил Бенджена и Игритт. Вместе они вышли из пещеры и стали спускаться по склону, где к ним присоединился Призрак. Но, когда редкие низкорослые деревца уже почти скрыли за собой черное отверстие, Джон обернулся и смерил его хмурым взглядом. Из головы никак не выходил вопрос: что же он все-таки пообещал?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Вся история меча Черное Пламя в фике придумана мной. Если он всплывет когда-нибудь в каноне, то скорее всего в связи с Золотым отрядом и Эйгоном Богоспасенным, а у Риверса может оказаться только Темная Сестра. Но в фике мне показалось символичным, чтобы Джон получил именно меч Эйгона.


	19. Черный замок

1.

Сломанные ворота висели на огромных ржавых петлях, открывая вход в ледяной туннель, освещенный несколькими факелами. Было уже за полдень, но в тени Стены всегда царил сумрак. Манс стоял, постукивая пальцем по одной из створок, и глядел, как вольный народ по одному проходил внутрь. За воротами их ждало спасение, о котором все они столько мечтали. Но невзирая на это, Манса терзали беспокойные мысли. Поток людей, саней и домашних животных казался бесконечным. Сколько потребуется времени, чтобы они все смогли перейти на другую сторону, и будет ли у них это время?..

За плечом Манс услышал легкий скрип шагов по снегу. Лианна подошла и, будто почувствовав его настроение, нежно коснулась его руки. Он сжал ее ладонь и притянул жену к себе. Мимо них как раз проезжали сани, запряженные упряжкой собак, ею правила женщина в тюленьей коже, сзади шли еще две женщины, смуглые и черноглазые, они вели за руки таких же смуглых и темноглазых детей, а двух совсем крохотных младенцев привязали за спиной. И все, даже младенцы, заулыбались при виде своего короля и его возлюбленной. 

Но Манс оказался не одинок в своих опасениях.

—Мы так и за месяц не управимся! — зычно проговорил Тормунд, приближаясь в ореоле снежной пыли, взметавшейся вверх при каждом его шаге. — И надо ж было проклятым воронам такой узохонький лаз в этой своей Стене устроить. Может, разломаем его пошире, а?

— Да, а потом за нами стройным рядом в эти широкие ворота войдут Иные, — с раздражением бросил ему Манс. — Ты бы думал, что говоришь.

— Хар-р-р, — Тормунд прицельно сплюнул на одну из ледяных глыб, из которых состояла Стена, будто надеялся так ее разрушить. — Ну, мы бы потом обратно все сложили…

— Ничего бы не вышло, — вмешалась Лианна. — Стена — это ведь не только камни и лед. Это магия. Древняя магия, о которой мы и представления не имеем. И не сможем восстановить, если разрушим хоть кусок.

— Мудрая у меня жена, — Манс нежно улыбнулся ей и крепче прижал к себе. — Я знаю, что мы сейчас в уязвимом положении, Тормунд. Но ничего не поделаешь. Мы будем переправляться, как есть, пусть даже на это действительно уйдет месяц. — Что вполне могло статься, при том, что у них с полсотни тысяч человек наберется, а сколько скота, телег и саней, никто и не считал. — Часть воинов уже прошла за Стену, они будут следить, чтобы к нам не подобрались незамеченными какие-нибудь уцелевшие вороны или королевские войска. А тебе и твоему отряду придется остаться в арьергарде, чтобы растянувшаяся колонна не стала легкой добычей для Иных.

Тормунд снова сплюнул.

— Ладно. Я с сыновьями буду тут приглядывать, чтобы никто мимо ворот не прошел. Вы там тоже не расслабляйтесь, — он кивнул на туннель. За ним находился Черный замок, опустевшая твердыня Ночного Дозора, в башнях которого селились те, кто уже успел проехать через ворота. Впрочем, даже сейчас места в постройках всем не хватало, и вокруг них стали разбивать походные шатры. — Теперь и оттуда на мертвецов нарваться можно.

Он повернулся и направился к лагерю, из которого продолжала вытекать река вольного народа. Лианна подняла на Манса встревоженный взгляд:

— Он прав. Мертвецы, убитые и вставшие в Черном замке… куда бы они ни пошли, в любую ночь могут вернуться.

Манс ласково потрепал ее по щеке.

— Мы разожжем костры и выставим стражу. Я и не собирался расслабляться, что бы старый разбойник не говорил.

Он надеялся немного успокоить жену, но почувствовал, что ее тревога не прошла.

— Как думаешь, почему они не стали ломать ворота? — тихо спросила она.

Манс не стал переспрашивать, кто эти «они», это было ясно. Он и сам задумывался о том же.

— Решили, что мы справимся сами, — невесело улыбнулся он. — На самом деле нельзя исключать того, что они попытаются прорваться, пока мы держим ворота открытыми. Поэтому так важно охранять оба лагеря. И придется попытаться на ночь закрыть ворота или хотя бы загородить их.

— Людям это может не понравиться.

— Они поймут. Двигаться растянутой колонной ночью подобно смерти.

Лианна повернулась в его руках и передвинула свой маленький меч, который носила за поясом, так, чтобы он не мешал их объятию. Тепло ее тела он чувствовал даже сквозь слои кожи и железа.

— Тебя беспокоит что-то еще, — она сузила глаза, пристально рассматривая его лицо. — Что-то, что не имеет отношения к мертвецам.

Какие красивые у нее глаза, подумал он, как думал уже очень много раз за те неполные пять лет, что они были вместе. Темно-серые, цвета тонкого льда на спокойной воде, но их взгляд, обращенный к нему, всегда был полон тепла. Он провел пальцем, чуть касаясь черных пушистых ресниц, а потом легонько отвернул ее голову.

— Что ты видишь?

— Это какое-то испытание? — она выгнула брови. — Я вижу Стену. Так же, как и ты.

— Верно. Но что она значит — для тебя, меня и всех наших людей?

— Спасение, — медленно проговорила она. — Защита.

— Да, — он кивнул. — Даже если там тоже окажутся мертвецы, мы все так долго пытались ее преодолеть, прорваться на ту сторону, что кажется, что бы ни ждало нас впереди, все будет лучше, чем то, что мы оставляем за собой. По крайней мере, так кажется большинству.

— Но не тебе?

Манс прикусил губу. Не стоило пытаться от нее это скрыть.

— Я вижу границу, за которой все меняется. Здесь я — Король-за-Стеной, а ты — моя жена. А стоит пройти по этому туннелю между ледяных глыб несколько десятков ярдов, как ты станешь леди Старк, сестрой лорда Винтерфелла, а я — дезертиром.

— Но я всегда была Старк, — мягко проговорила она, — дочерью и сестрой лордов Винтерфелльских, и раньше тебя это не смущало. И твоей женой я останусь, где бы мы ни находились — к северу от Стены или к югу.

— Когда Нед Старк укоротит меня на голову, ты во второй раз станешь вдовой.

Она так резко вздрогнула в его руках, что он тут же пожалел о вырвавшихся словах. 

— Я поговорю с ним, — лицо ее было напряжено. — Нед не станет это делать, если я попрошу его.

— Конечно. — «Когда начинается битва, на слова уже времени не остается». Но это он не стал произносить вслух.

Солнце садилось. Поток людей из лагеря, разбитого на краю леса, стал иссякать, и вокруг шатров начали зажигаться костры. Даже с большого расстояния было видно, как Тормунд и его сыновья объезжали лагерь, проверяя, все ли готово для отражения внезапной атаки.

Когда последние на сегодня люди прошли в ворота, Манс вытащил факел из гнезда:

— Пойдем. Может быть, для нас еще осталась кровать в какой-нибудь келье. Старая скрипучая штуковина, служившая ложем кому-то из моих бывших братьев, свидетельница его одиноких ночей и несбыточных грез. Покажем ей, что для нее бывает и иное применение.

Лианна засмеялась. Они ступили под ледяные своды. За их спиной четверо парней ворочали тяжелые створки, пытаясь их закрыть, а еще двое тащили толстое бревно, чтобы приладить его вместо засова.

2.

Двор Черного замка был полон вольного народа. Мужчины распрягали из повозок и саней лошадей и быков, женщины разжигали костры. Из арсенала доносилось бряцанье оружия: там разбирали мечи и щиты, принадлежавшие Ночному Дозору. Какой-то парень перевесился через узкое окно-бойницу на верхнем ярусе Королевской башни и махал руками своим приятелям внизу, а еще трое или четверо карабкались по лестнице на Стену. К Лианне подскочила Рябинка, ее маленькая воспитанница, и дернула за куртку:

— Я разложила твои спальные шкуры, Волчица, наверху вон того замка, — она указала на башню лорда-командующего, — там такие большие окна и много красивых вещей. Скажи, ведь это взаправдашний, настоящий замок? И мы все будем в нем жить? Как южные лорды и леди?

Лианна погладила девочку по волосам.

— Сначала да, пока все не перейдут на эту сторону Стены, а потом, наверное, мы поселимся где-нибудь в другом месте.

Манс, улыбаясь, посмотрел на жену. Беременность придала ей мягкости и умиротворенности, не изменив ее сути — так внезапно стихший ветер превращает хлещущую снежной крупой метель в мягко падающие белые хлопья. Он никогда не уставал любоваться ею: и в бою или на охоте, когда она скакала и сражалась бок о бок с ним, и когда она лечила больных и раненых, нахмурившись, так, что вертикальная складка прорезала лоб, сшивала края раны или помешивала готовящуюся мазь, и когда она, обнаженная, лежала рядом с ним на шкурах в шатре, освещенная лишь теплым мерцающим огнем жаровни. И сейчас он неохотно отвел от нее взгляд, когда к нему подошел Джакс — один из вождей, чьи воины первыми прошли ворота. 

— Мы обыскали все строения и не нашли больше ни одной живой вороны. Только труп какого-то старика, вон там, — и он указал в сторону птичника. — Уж не знаю почему, ходоки его не забрали. Старый был, видать, слишком.

— Или умер после того, как они ушли, — Манс покосился на темнеющее небо. — Его нужно сжечь до ночи.

— Геррик с двумя из своего отряда занялся этим.

— Это, наверное, был старый мейстер. Жаль. Мейстеры в Семи Королевствах пользуются уважением. Мы могли бы отправить его с посланием к Роберту Баратеону. 

— Не нужно было отпускать тех молокососов, — Джакс сплюнул и сердито воззрился на Лианну. Та прямо встретила его взгляд, положив руку на пояс рядом с рукоятью меча, и Манс быстро вмешался:

— Хватит. — На том, чтобы отпустить тех шестерых, настояла Лианна, но он с ней был согласен. Вреда в этом он никакого не видел, а мальчишек было жаль. Вновь оказавшись в замке Ночного Дозора, Манс слишком хорошо вспомнил все, что сам пережил в стенах Сумеречной Башни. — Джакс, от них нам все равно не было бы никакой пользы. Король и его лорды не станут слушать зеленых новобранцев. 

— А теперь у нас и вовсе никого нету. Вот куда они могли все подеваться? — Джакс в некоторой растерянности повел плечами. — Не верю я, что вот прям всех мертвецы порешили. А то, что ж это получается, у нас воронами всегда детей пугали, а на самом деле только дунь, и нет их?

— Нападение было неожиданным, и им не дали времени подготовиться, — тихо проговорила Лианна. — Вольный народ давно сражается с белыми ходоками и никогда о них не забывал, а здесь за тысячелетия знания о них стерлись из памяти и остались лишь в детских сказках. 

— Продолжайте искать, — добавил Манс. — Раз кому-то удалось спастись, то выживших может быть и больше. Посмотрите в подземных туннелях. И выставьте охрану. Дозорные постарше и поопытней могли не просто броситься в бега, а отправиться в Восточный Дозор или Сумеречную Башню. Нам совсем не нужно, чтобы они неожиданно нагрянули с подкреплением.

— И что мы будем делать, если нагрянут? — Джакс, нахмурившись, оглядел многолюдный двор. Четыре башни, две из которых уже начинали разваливаться, и несколько бревенчатых строений были разбросаны у подножия Стены, как будто их выронил из своих огромных ручищ какой-то рассеянный великан. С юга, востока и запада в просветах между домов был виден только заснеженный лес, вокруг замка не было никаких укреплений. — Может, велеть всем собраться в башнях, их хоть можно как-то защитить?

— Мы не для того столько добирались сюда, чтобы оказаться запертыми в каменных ловушках, — к ним подошел Геррик, за которым два воина тащили тщедушное тело, завернутое в черный плащ. — Да и завтра нас будет вдвое больше, чем сегодня, а послезавтра — втрое. 

— Поставьте повозки полукольцом, так, чтобы все дома, в которых разместились люди, и все шатры оказались внутри, и пусть твои воины, Джакс, и твои, Геррик, охраняют получившуюся стену по очереди всю ночь, — решил Манс. Крепкие коренастые мужчины в косматых шкурах принялись растаскивать телеги и сани, и Манс, глядя, как замыкается вокруг полукольцо, подсвеченное огнями факелов и костров, понадеялся, что они переживут, по крайней мере, эту ночь и несколько следующих. На большее он не рассчитывал. Никакие укрепления их не спасут, если на них двинутся армии Семи Королевств, а это только вопрос времени. Бенджен и Джон до сих пор не вернулись, и ему некого было послать на переговоры. Он ничуть не сомневался, что его самого слушать никто из высоких лордов не будет. Оставалась Лианна. Но Мансу претила мысль использовать жену, а самому спрятаться за ней, как за живым щитом. Да, она была сестрой лорда Старка, и ее жизни в королевском войске, скорее всего, ничего не угрожало. Но Манс слабо верил в то, что закованный в доспехи собственной чести лорд Эддард Старк благосклонно отнесется к просьбе сестры пощадить своих вековечных врагов — одичалых. Он может просто запереть ее в Винтерфелле, прежде чем со всей доступной ему мощью обрушиться на них. 

Манс приобнял Лианну за пояс, чтобы вместе с ней отправиться в башню. Верно, их ждут покои самого лорда-командующего, усмехнулся он про себя. Но тут на подготовленные вязанки сухого хвороста опустили маленький труп в черном плаще. Один из охотников подошел к костру, намереваясь его разжечь, и Манс отобрал у него факел. Пусть он дезертир и предатель, но этот старик когда-то был его братом. Его не должны сжечь молча, как павшую скотину.

— Я не помню, как его звали. — Мейстером в Сумеречной Башне был Маллен, хороший боец, хотя раны он лечил так себе. Имя мейстера Черного замка Манс тоже должен был бы слышать, однако в памяти ничего не всплывало. — Я не знаю, откуда он. — Семь Королевств велики, он мог быть откуда угодно, хоть из Дорна, в старости любая плоть сморщивается и любого цвета волосы седеют. — Но теперь его дозор окончен.

И он поднес факел.

3.

Они поднялись в башню, когда костер догорел. Спальня лорда-командующего была чисто прибрана, кровать застелена мехами. В очаг кто-то успел положить дров и разжечь огонь. Только еле уловимый затхлый запах свидетельствовал о том, что сюда несколько дней никто не заходил. Лианна подошла к высокому окну и открыла створки, впуская свежий ночной воздух. 

— Если бы не Стена, отсюда были бы видны костры в лагере Тормунда.

Манс закрепил на стене факел.

— У старого плута все хорошо, — по крайней мере, подумал Манс, они должны на это надеяться. Небо за окном было уже черным, как плащ дозорного, но, в отличие от него, все усыпано блестящими звездами. В ясную погоду Иные обычно не нападают. 

— Когда я смотрела на пламя, — проговорила Лианна, — мне вдруг показалось, что в нем летают драконы. Много драконов, маленьких… не больше стрекоз.

Она печально улыбнулась.

— Эймон, — вспомнил Манс. — Мейстера Черного замка звали Эймон. Тоже драконье имя. 

— Джону бы понравилось.

Она все смотрела на почти невидимую в темноте черную громаду Стены, будто пытаясь просверлить ее взглядом. Манс догадался, что сейчас она думает не о Тормунде и не об умершем мейстере.

— Они вернутся. — Он положил ладонь на ее руку, лежащую на подоконнике, переплел свои пальцы с ее пальцами. — Твой сын и брат — умелые воины, и Игритт тоже. И Хаггон с Варамиром отправились им навстречу. Не сегодня-завтра они заявятся к Тормунду, вот увидишь.

Лианна потерлась головой о его плечо в ответ на утешение. На самом деле Манс думал, что эти двое — его пасынок и Бен Старк — где бы они сейчас не находились, были даже в большей безопасности, чем вольный народ здесь. За Стеной существовала только одна угроза. 

Манс тряхнул головой, отгоняя мрачные мысли. На вещах, сваленных в кучу на полу возле кровати, притулилась его лютня. Он подошел и поднял ее. Провел большим пальцем по струнам — фальшивый звук заставил его поморщиться, — подкрутил колки и взял первый аккорд. Что бы ни ждало впереди, эта ночь им дана для отдыха — и любви. Он присел на кровать, поджав под себя ноги, пристроил лютню на колени и запел, глядя на жену:

_У любви есть дар высокий —_  
_Колдовская сила,_  
_Что зимой, в мороз жестокий._  
_Мне цветы взрастила.*_

Лианна слушала, стоя спиной к темноте за окном. Манс пел и любовался ее блестящими темными волосами, заплетенными в толстую косу, перекинутую на грудь, чистым лбом с четко очерченными линиями бровей. Он заметил, что ее ресницы затрепетали, и яркие губы чуть приоткрылись. Она распахнула и сбросила с плеч меховой плащ, прижала руки к вздымавшейся груди. Потом повернулась и закрыла окно, и толстые ставни отрезали их от всего, что было вчера, и что будет завтра. В эту ночь он играл ей самые красивые песни, которые знал, и те, что сочинил только для нее. 

_Сердце страсть воспламенила_  
_Так, что даже тело_  
_И в снегах бы не застыло,_  
_Где кругом все бело.*_

А потом он отложил лютню и обнял жену со всей бережностью к новой жизни в ее теле. Настало время для песни без слов, которую они исполнили вдвоем под громкий скрип старой кровати.

Лианна вскоре заснула, а Манс лежал, подложив под голову руки, и слушал ее ровное дыхание. Сон не шел. После короткой передышки возвратились тревожные мысли — опасность грозила со всех сторон, и Манс, как ни пытался, не мог просчитать, как им лучше действовать дальше, куда двигаться. Так в тщетных попытках уснуть он промучился почти до рассвета, когда узкая полоска между ставнями из черной стала серо-стальной, как лезвие меча.

С каждым следующим днем проблем становилось все больше. Ворота оказались слишком малы, чтобы сквозь них могли пройти мамонты, кроме самых маленьких детенышей. Великаны, некоторые из которых тоже могли протиснуться сквозь узкий ход разве что ползком, отказались бросать своих зверей, бывших для них главной ценностью. Им оставалась только одна возможность миновать Стену — отправиться на восток и обойти ее по мелководью Тюленьего залива, рискуя, что их заметят и атакуют вороны из Восточного Дозора.

— Может, их тоже мертвяки повырезали, — сплюнул Тормунд.

— Я бы не стал на это слишком рассчитывать. 

Манс, скрепя сердце, отправил на восток отряды Джакса и Геррика. Они должны были передвигаться к югу от Стены и напасть на замок с тыла, чтобы дать возможность переправиться великанам. План был хорош, и другие вожди его одобрили, но Манса тревожило, что теперь у него осталось гораздо меньше воинов, способных защитить тысячи женщин и детей, постепенно расселявшихся вокруг Черного замка. В самом замке места давно не было, и вольный народ перемещался все дальше. Не обошлось и без стычек. Тенны, углубившись в отроги Северных гор, нашли два селения, принадлежавшие местным кланам, и разорили их. Когда до Манса дошла весть об этом, он только скрипнул зубами. Надежды на то, что никто из горцев не выжил, чтобы известить о нападении Винтерфелл, было мало. Потом, дальше к западу, отряд моржовых людей столкнулся с группой всадников в черном. Моржовые люди потеряли троих, двух ворон удалось подстрелить, но остальные ускакали на запад. Манс предположил, что это были разведчики из Сумеречной Башни, которых послали, чтобы узнать, что же произошло в Черном замке, и ломал голову над тем, вернулись ли они к сиру Деннису или же отправились к Неду Старку и Роберту Баратеону. Ему нужно было понять, с какой стороны ожидать нападения. И, наконец, когда в лагере Тормунда еще оставались не меньше пяти тысяч человек, это стало ясно. Орелл, главный среди оборотней в отсутствие Хаггона, подошел к Мансу, когда предутренний сумрак посветлел, и солнце показалось над деревьями.

— Сюда движется войско, — сказал он отрывисто. — Люди в железе и на лошадях. Знамена белые и золотые. Разноцветные. Много знамен.

Манс не удивился.

— Как они далеко? — спросил он.

— Мой орел вылетел отсюда перед самым рассветом.

Манс прикинул в голове расстояние и криво усмехнулся. Хорошо, что у них есть время подготовиться. Плохо, что этого времени совсем мало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Манс снова поет канцоны Бернарта де Вентадорна.


	20. Знамена

1.

Королевское войско шло к Стене ускоренным маршем. Колонна из почти двадцати тысяч пехотинцев, лучников и всадников двигалась по Королевскому тракту непрерывно с раннего утра до позднего вечера. На холодном северном ветру развевались знамена Амберов, Гловеров, Карстарков, Мормонтов, Сервиллов, Толхартов, и других знатных родов: почти все дома Севера прислали своих воинов. Высоко реял синий стяг Арренов с расправившим крылья белым соколом и сине-красные флаги Талли. Но больше всего было белых знамен Старков с бегущим по ледяному полю серым лютоволком, а впереди всей колонны ехал всадник с развернутым золотым флагом, на котором вставал на дыбы коронованный олень дома Баратеонов. 

Каждый день похода Эддард Старк бывал на ногах уже до рассвета и последним покидал седло. Он подолгу разговаривал со своими лордами, изучал то, что сообщали разведчики, посланные на запад — к отрогам Северных гор, на восток — к Долгому озеру и чащам Волчьего леса, и, конечно, на север. Он и ждал, и страшился вестей, которые подтвердили бы рассказ шестерых мальчишек-дозорных, ехавших теперь в составе его личного отряда. Вестей об Иных. Но шли дни, армия углублялась все дальше на север, не встречая на своем пути ничего необычного. 

Заканчивалась вторая неделя их пути от Винтерфелла. День был ветреный, но теплый для осени на Севере, и копыта лошадей втаптывали сорванную ветром хвою и пожухлые листья в раскисшую от талого снега почву. Король ехал во главе войска в сопровождении двух королевских гвардейцев и дюжины солдат. Они расступились, давая деснице возможность приблизиться. Роберт бросил на Неда короткий взгляд исподлобья.

— Ну что, Старк, нашли твои разведчики хоть какой-то след тех мертвяков?

Нед был вынужден покачать головой. Король усмехнулся в бороду и проворчал: 

— Говорил я тебе, что мальчишки придумали их ради красного словца. Им просто стыдно за то, что так перетрусили перед дикарями. 

Нед сжал бока лошади, подстраивая ее шаг под резвую поступь королевского жеребца. Роберт быстро оправился от того шока, который они все испытали, слушая рассказ о событиях в Черном замке, и даже громогласно отрицал, что услышанное его испугало. Перед войском король заявил, что Черный замок был взят армией Манса Налетчика, и они идут на выручку Ночному Дозору. Иных он даже не упомянул. Нед не стал спорить хотя бы потому, что перспектива стычек с одичалыми воодушевляла солдат, тогда как война с нежитью могла устрашить даже храбрых. Хотя, насколько он разбирался в людях, Гренн и остальные дозорные не были похожи на лгунов, но они и в самом деле были очень напуганы. Не могло ли случиться так, что от страха они увидели то, чего вовсе не было?.. Но все же он возразил:

— Светлейший государь, в их рассказе столько подробностей, что их бы и не всякий менестрель придумал. Я продолжу посылать разведчиков. Рано или поздно они обнаружат мертвецов…

— Посылай. — Роберт резко взмахнул рукой, будто обрубая его дальнейшие слова. — Но единственными, кого они найдут, будут одичалые. Эти дикари — наша главная цель. Не забывай, что у них твоя сестра.

Лицо короля посветлело. Именно весть, которую Гренн рассказал под конец: то, что среди одичалых они встретили женщину, назвавшую себя Лианной Старк, и сподвигла Роберта пересмотреть свои планы, так что вместо Королевской Гавани собранные в Винтерфелле дружины отправились к Стене. Что и говорить, Нед и сам всей душой желал вернуть сестру и племянника, но его беспокоило то, с какой легкостью король счел не стоящими внимания остальные сведения, полученные от дозорных.

— Мы наконец-то породнимся с тобой, Нед, — король раскраснелся, то ли от верховой езды, то ли от своих мечтаний, его глаза заблестели. — Серсея отправится на плаху, а Лианна займет место подле меня, как и должно было быть с самого начала. Когда я спасу ее от плена у дикарей, мы с ней будем счастливейшими из людей в моем королевстве!

Нед вздохнул. Радужные картины, которые представлял себе король, совершенно не вязались с тем образом сестры, который сохранился у него в памяти. Иногда у Неда возникали сомнения даже насчет того, была ли она пленницей. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как пятнадцать лет назад явился спасать ее к Башне Радости, и что из этого вышло. Но сказал он только:

— Ты торопишь события. Подожди хотя бы, пока вы снова не встретитесь. Вы оба стали другими людьми. Эти пятнадцать лет, должно быть, дались ей нелегко.

— Как и мне, — упрямо сказал король. — Все эти годы я жил, будто в одной из семи преисподних, той, которая, должно быть, предназначена для таких обжор и кутил, как я. Проклятие, Нед, она будет рада мне так же, как и я ей, вот увидишь! Я осыплю ее сокровищами, окружу своей любовью, надену на ее прекрасный лоб корону, и она будет всегда рядом со мной, моей королевой!

Нед покачал головой. Когда Роберт входил в такой раж, спорить с ним было бесполезно. Но один вопрос он все же хотел для себя прояснить.

— А мой племянник? Джон, сын Лианны, какое место ты отведешь ему?

Дорога начала взбираться на холм. Роберт сжал коленями бока своего жеребца и послал его вперед. На мгновение замешкавшись, Нед догнал его. 

— Мертвецам место ни к чему, — наконец, произнес Роберт. Нед почувствовал, как изнутри поднимается холодная ярость, от которой он будто заледенел. 

— Роберт... — он не смог продолжить от душившего его гнева. Король бросил на него взгляд и, видимо, сообразил, что сказал что-то не то. 

— Остынь, Старк, — буркнул он. — Ты сам слышал: эти юнцы в черном говорили о женщине, но ни словом не упомянули о мальчишке. Тебе уже пора бы признать, что он давно умер. 

«Он не может быть давно мертвым, ведь в этом году он был в Винтерфелле!» Но Нед почему-то не смог заставить себя рассказать об этом королю. Вместо этого вечером на привале он разыскал Гренна и его товарищей. Молодые дозорные держались особняком. Они развели собственный маленький костер и сидели вокруг, ужиная немудреной походной едой. Когда они заметили приближающегося к ним Неда, то вскочили со своих мест и неловко, но истово поклонились. Кажется, они всерьез верили, что только вмешательство десницы короля спасло их от казни за дезертирство. И они искренне хотели быть ему в чем-то полезными. Но, когда Нед, вызвав в памяти облик Джона, каким он запомнил его в то мгновение в Винтерфелле, когда они оказались лицом к лицу, описал его, тщательно избегая называть какие-либо имена, дозорные только переглянулись и покачали головами.

— Мальчик лет пятнадцати, невысокий, худощавый, темноволосый, с серыми глазами? — переспросил Гренн, наморщив лоб. Он пожевал губами, но затем решительно махнул головой. — Нет, м'лорд. Прощения прошу, но никого такого я среди одичалых не встречал. — Он оглянулся на своих товарищей и добавил: — Никто из нас не встречал.  
Нед подумал, что разочарование, которое он испытал, все-таки отразилось у него на лице.

— Но это еще ничего не значит, м'лорд, — встрял тощий лопоухий Пип, — их там тысячи было, этих одичалых. Мы ж не знакомились со всеми подряд, — он хохотнул, но, встретив взгляд Неда, смутился и посерьезнел: — Наверняка этот парнишка где-то там, среди них и был.

Нед кивнул, коротко поблагодарил и вернулся в свой шатер. Там он разложил карту на походном столе, но, сколько ни вглядывался в сложную вязь дорог, холмов и узких северных речушек, пытаясь продумать дальнейшие действия огромного войска, мысли все время возвращались к одному: что же могло случиться с его племянником?..

2.

Чем дальше войско продвигалось на север, тем уже становился Королевский тракт. К западу от него вздымались Северные горы, с востока подступал густой лес, чьи вековые сосны и страж-деревья образовывали преграду, почти такую же высокую, как гряда холмов. Многочисленные ручьи и речушки текли с гор в Долгое озеро, через них были переброшены горбатые каменные мостики, иногда настолько узкие, что всадникам приходилось ехать друг за другом, по одному в ряд. Колонна сильно растянулась. 

Погода тоже начала портиться. Похолодало; к вечеру пошел мокрый снег, с каждым часом все сильнее. Он ложился на плечи белым воротником, облепливал волосы и бороду, застревал в ресницах. Нед сморгнул холодную влагу, вытер лицо рукой. Покосился на короля — тот ехал чуть впереди, грузно ссутулившись в седле. Припорошенный снегом меховой плащ делал его похожим на белого медведя, такие звери, по слухам, жили за Стеной. Позади, вполголоса ругая северную погоду, следовали телохранители. За ними Нед мог разглядеть от силы два ряда воинов, дальше лица и фигуры становились неразличимыми в мельтешении снежных хлопьев. Намокшие и отяжелевшие знамена обвисли, да так и застыли негнущимися складками. 

После того, как передняя часть колонны миновала мост через Последнюю реку, Нед отправил Алина с маленьким отрядом подыскать место для лагеря. Первым поставили королевский павильон из золотой ткани, блестевшей в свете факелов и костров даже в такое ненастье. Потом — личный шатер лорда Старка, снежно-белый, как сугроб свежевыпавшего снега. И очень скоро заснеженная поляна между рекой и Волчьим лесом заполнилась шатрами и палатками.

На ужин лорд Эддард был приглашен за королевский стол, так же как лорды Амбер, Гловер, Карстарк и Мандерли, возглавлявшие собственные большие дружины. Все они отдали должное жареному на вертеле быку и превосходному борскому из королевских запасов. Ночь миновала спокойно, но наутро, когда Нед только поднялся и слуги отправились за завтраком, в шатер с поклоном вошел Алин:

— М'лорд десница! 

Вид у гвардейца был растерянный и встревоженный.

— Что-то случилось, Алин?

— Да, м'лорд. Прощения прошу, что отвлекаю вас, м'лорд, но меня послал Джори. Варли пропал.

Варли тоже был одним из гвардейцев Старков. Нед нахмурился.

— Как пропал? Куда? Его искали?

Алин виновато повел плечами.

— Том говорит, что Варли, вроде, собирался к палаткам Гловеров, там у него знакомец был, перемолвиться словечком. Но когда он не вернулся утром, Джори послал меня за ним. У Гловеров его не видели. 

В груди шевельнулось нехорошее предчувствие. Если верить рассказу молодых дозорных — а Нед не мог себе позволить быть настолько беспечным, как Роберт, и не видел причины им не верить, — то где-то в окрестностях Черного замка обретались несколько сотен мертвецов. И каждый день перехода уменьшал расстояние между ними и войском. Как быстро могут передвигаться мертвецы и какова вероятность того, что они уже где-то рядом?..

Нед мотнул головой. Этого он все равно не знает, и узнать пока не может. Сперва нужно думать о насущном.

— Немедленно начните поиски, — велел он. 

В таком тревожном состоянии он принялся за свой завтрак, быстро его закончил и отправился к Роберту. Короля пришлось уговаривать отложить выступление, но даже к полудню Варли не нашли, и Роберт приказал сниматься с лагеря.

— Твой парень просто напился пьяным и замерз где-нибудь в сугробе, — сказал он ворчливо. — А то и вовсе веселился у обозных шлюх, да и заснул там. Глядишь, явится как миленький, когда протрубят рога.

Но Варли так и не появился. Эддарду скрепя сердце пришлось согласиться с тем, что глупо держать целое войско из-за одного человека. Вдоль всей колонны были разосланы гонцы с приказом воинам не отставать от строя во время движения, а вечером не покидать лагерь поодиночке. Но на следующее утро пропал Том.

— Мы только отошли за хворостом для костра, — сказал Десмонд, его ближайший приятель, чье простое крестьянское лицо было искажено тревогой и горем. — Я шел впереди, он сзади: вдвоем в ряд по лесу-то не пройти. Он часто всякие забавы придумывал. Вот и сейчас сказал: давай, будем идти в ногу, след в след. Ну, мы так и пошли. А так-то получается, что только свои шаги слышишь. Ну, я и думал, что он за мной идет, а оборачиваюсь — и нет его. Все вокруг обыскал — а дальше в лес побоялся идти...  
Он ссутулился и опустил голову. 

— Ты правильно сделал, — успокоил его Эддард, хотя сам спокойствия совсем не испытывал. Он добавил, обращаясь ко всем гвардейцам: — Повторяю свой приказ: лагерь не покидать. Пикеты усилить.

Проходя этим вечером по лагерю, Нед заметил, что страх начал сказываться. Люди группами сидели у костров и переговаривались тихими голосами, у всех под рукой было оружие. Даже заворачиваясь в плащ перед тем, как уснуть, солдаты прижимали к себе мечи.

Эддард сам спал вполглаза, положив руку на рукоять меча. И, когда перед самым рассветом за тонкими стенками палатки послышались громкие крики и звон оружия, мгновенно проснулся.

3.

Небо из черного стало мрачно-серым. Правда, плотные облака на востоке даже не порозовели, и было ясно, что солнца днем можно не ждать, но снегопад прошел. Когда Эддард в сопровождении двух гвардейцев достиг границы лагеря, сумятица уже улеглась. При приближении десницы солдаты расступились, и его взгляду предстали двое мужчин, с всклокоченными волосами и бородами, одетые в потрепанную кожу и меха. Оба были темноволосыми, волосы одного из них были изрядно просолены сединой. Их никак нельзя было принять за мертвецов, но вполне можно было перепутать с одичалыми. Вплоть до того мгновения, как оба опустились перед ним на колени и с достоинством, несмотря на прорехи в одежде, склонили головы.

— Лорд Эддард Старк! Взываем к Хранителю Севера и к королевскому правосудию!

Нед порылся в памяти и вспомнил имя старшего из мужчин.

— Лорд Брандон Норри, встаньте. — Норри были маленьким, бедным, но гордым кланом, живущим в Северных горах почти на границе Дара. Брандон Норри, морщинистый и худощавый, с внимательным и усталым прищуром темных глаз, поднялся. За ним встал и его молодой спутник. — Что за беда привела вас?

— Истинная беда, милорд, — кивнул Норри. — Одичалые.

С этими словами в воздухе повисло напряжение. Солдаты прекратили переговариваться между собой и вытянули шеи, прислушиваясь; от ближайших палаток подошли еще любопытствующие, образовав вокруг горцев большое кольцо. Всем хотелось послушать про врага, не таящегося в ночи и убивающего исподтишка, а такого, которого можно поразить мечом при свете дня. Нед не удивился. Раз одичалые заняли Черный замок, налеты на поселения северян следовало ожидать.

— Расскажите, что произошло, — велел он.

— Милорд, я и мой младший сын Оуэн — единственные, кто уцелел из всего нашего клана. — Норри скорбно склонил голову. — Его давно пора было женить, и мы отправились к Флинтам, чтобы посвататься к одной из внучек старого лорда Торгена. Крепость я оставил на своего старшего, его тоже Брандоном зовут. Звали, — он сморгнул. — Я нашел его, когда мы вернулись. Он был еще жив, хотя утыкан стрелами больше, чем еж иголками. Он успел сказать — их было много. Столько, сколько мы еще не видели. И они пришли ночью. Когда протрубили рога, они уже окружили крепость и подожгли ее. Мой мальчик и все родичи дали им славный бой, но силы были слишком неравны. Мы нашли и других мертвецов, тех, кто не успел обгореть в пожаре, — почти всех, кто был в крепости. Но и дикарей они захватили с собой немало, не меньше дюжины — все в рогатых бронзовых шлемах и с щитами из черной вареной кожи. 

Норри распрямил спину и с угрюмым видом скрестил руки на груди.

— Наш клан издревле обитал недалеко от Застенья. Мы привычны к налетам. Но такого я не помню даже по рассказам своих дедов, которые я слушал, когда еще игрался деревянным мечом. Такого бесчинства не видели земли Севера с тех пор, как Артос Несокрушимый развеял орду одичалых, убив их короля Раймунда Рыжебородого. Не иначе, как в Ночном Дозоре снова все заснули, как во времена Спящего Джека. Мы похоронили своих мертвецов, а потом я сказал Оуэну: идем в Винтерфелл. Только Старки смогут защитить нас и весь Север, отомстить за мертвых и вызволить из плена живых, если кого-то из женщин дикари забрали с собой. Мы приготовились к долгому пути, но боги, видимо, услышали нас и послали сюда всю королевскую армию. 

Норри пошатнулся, это движение выдавало, насколько его тело было подточено горем и усталостью. Сын поспешил поддержать его, но старик отвел его руку и снова выпрямился. 

— Милорд, наш клан столетия жил в мире под королевской властью и защитой Старков и платил подати. Мы просим и требуем королевского правосудия, защиты для тех, кто еще, возможно, жив, и возмездия за наших убитых.

Эддард сжал пальцы в кулак, стараясь не дать воли гневу. Если бы Роберт не тянул так с выступлением к Стене, этих жертв можно было бы избежать. 

— Ваши мертвые будут отомщены, — медленно проговорил он. — Джори проследит, чтобы вам принесли еду и все необходимое, чтобы вы могли привести себя в порядок. Я немедленно доложу обо всем королю. 

По счастью, ему не пришлось будить Роберта; тот уже сидел за походным столом и завтракал хлебом и мясом, запивая их большим количеством эля. 

— Светлейший государь, — Эддард поклонился, — у меня новости, не требующие отлагательств.

— Сядь, — велел король. Повинуясь его жесту, прислуживавший ему сквайр метнулся за складным табуретом для лорда-десницы. Король сам наполнил второй кубок и подтолкнул его Неду. — Пей и говори. 

Пить Эддард не стал. Выслушав в его изложении рассказ лорда Норри, король лишь нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой. 

— Теперь ты видишь, Нед, кто наши враги. Мертвецы? Ха! Мертвецы спокойно лежат себе в могилах, попомни мое слово. Живая нечисть куда хуже. Мы должны идти прямо к Черному замку и уничтожить гадов, пока от них не начал страдать весь Север.

Эддард был с ним полностью согласен, если бы не одно "но".

— У них, возможно, есть пленные. И Лианна, — напомнил он.

— Найди способ ее выручить, — буркнул Роберт, снова утыкаясь в свой кубок. — Ну там, переговоры им предложи. Пообещай, что примешь их условия, если они ее выдадут, а потом — нападем.

Эддард поморщился.

— Это обман.

— Обман, говоришь ты? — взвился Роберт. — Да, обман! Но мы воюем не с рыцарями, а с дикими зверьми. Прекрати быть таким закостеневшим в своем благородстве, лорд Эддард Старк.

Неду нечего было на это возразить, и он лишь наклонил голову в молчаливом согласии.

— Принеси карту, — приказал Роберт сквайру, смахивая со стола тарелки прямо на покрытый ковром пол, — и передай всем лордам приказ явиться в мой шатер. Будем разрабатывать план атаки.


	21. Живые и мертвые

1.

Стоило им спуститься с холма, как погода начала портиться. Над головой нависли тяжелые тучи, предвещавшие к ночи сильный снегопад. Промозглый воздух пробирался под слои меха и кожи, и Джон в попытке согреться обхватил себя руками, засунув ладони в подмышки. Они втроем шли гуськом по узкой тропинке. Когда Джон оборачивался, то видел Игритт, закутанную до самых глаз, так что только рыжие вихры выбивались из-под капюшона; за ее спиной черной тенью маячил Бенджен. Призрак убежал далеко вперед. Джон не мог его видеть, но чувствовал исходившую от него тревогу. И когда они, наконец, достигли озера, он понял ее причины. Лед у берега был взломан, и тел под ним больше не было. Белый лютоволк обнюхал снег, испещренный следами разной степени давности, и оскалился.

— Они поджидают нас где-то впереди? — спросил Бенджен. Игритт настороженно оглядывала прибрежный лесок, держа лук с наложенной на тетиву стрелой наготове. 

— Не знаю. — Джон подумал, не стоило ли возвращаться другой дорогой, но этих мест он не знал. С Призраком, правда, опасность заблудиться им не грозила, но, ища обход в поросших лесом холмах, они рискуют потерять драгоценное время. Кроме того, Джон не чувствовал уверенности в том, что этот прием избавит их от встречи с мертвецами. Те могут быть где угодно. Даже могут уйти куда-нибудь своей дорогой и оставить их в покое, правда, Джон подозревал, что с тем же успехом мог бы мечтать о том, что за Стеной его встретит Роберт, раскаявшийся в убийстве его отца, будет молить о прощении и вернет отцовскую корону. — Будем надеяться, что нет.

Джон проверил Черное Пламя в ножнах за спиной. Как ни странно, он почти не ощущал страха. Скорее, будоражащее кровь предвкушение. Если мертвецы все же неподалеку, ему представится случай проверить волшебную силу оружия его предков.

— Идем.

Над ними уже кружили первые редкие снежинки, они таяли от теплого дыхания, но постепенно снег становился плотнее и гуще, налипал на сапоги, заставлял замедлять шаг. Но они упорно шли до самой темноты. Джон был готов идти и дальше — то и дело касаясь разумом Призрака, он видел почти так же ясно, как днем, но Игритт вдруг дернула его за рукав.

— Я дважды чуть не улетела головой в сугроб. Я-то не оборотень. А спать и тебе надо.

Стоило остановиться, и Джон почувствовал страшную усталость. Тропа, по которой они шли, уже полностью скрылась под снежными сугробами. Даже с чутьем Призрака найти дорогу в темноте было непросто. Подошел Бенджен; шаг его был по-прежнему тверд, но дыхание, тяжелое и неровное, выдавало, что и он утомлен.

— Привал?

— Привал, — кивнул Джон.

Они разгребли снег на выбранном для ночевки пятачке, защищенном от ветра сухостойными соснами и плотным кустарником, и развели костер. Припасов осталось совсем немного. Они съели по горбушке черствого хлеба и паре полосок сушеного мяса; потом Бенджен с Джоном срубили одну из сосен и добавили в костер бревна, чтобы горел ровно и долго. Дядя принялся точить меч. Игритт клевала носом, завернувшись в меха, Джон уже думал прилечь рядом с ней, с наветренной стороны от костра, как вдруг Призрак насторожил уши. Белый лютоволк редко подавал голос, разве что рычал еле слышно, но теперь во всей его позе сквозила тревога: голову он вытянул вперед, хвост оттянул назад, и застыл, выжидая. Джон потянул меч из ножен. Бенджен, глядя на него, тоже вскочил с оружием в руках.

— Иные? — спросил он одними губами. Игритт отбросила шкуру и схватилась за топор.

— Нет, — Джон покачал головой. — Не знаю, кто, пока. Но не ходоки и не упыри, на них бы Призрак реагировал совсем по-другому…

Не успел он договорить, как из-за деревьев появились волки. Четыре серых зверя вышли один за другим и чинно расселись, стараясь держаться подальше от костра и людей. Они казались бы большими, не будь тут лютоволка, который вдвое превосходил размерами самого крупного из них. Один из волков коротко и приглушенно провыл, будто испрашивая разрешения приблизиться. Призрак махнул хвостом, его напряженность исчезла. Джон тоже расслабился, разглядев волков. Одного, по крайней мере, он знал хорошо: Серую Шкуру, зверя Хаггона. Трое других, скорее всего, принадлежали Варамиру, его ученику. Маленький и невзрачный, как мышь, он был уже сильным оборотнем и контролировал сразу трех зверей. Подобное не запрещалось, но Джон, встречая эту троицу на сходках оборотней, каждый раз удивлялся про себя. Волки — гордые звери, и привязать к себе трех сразу было, как жениться одновременно на трех женщинах. Далеко не каждый волк такое потерпит. 

Джон опустил меч на шкуры.

— Это свои. — Он был бы рад встрече со старым охотником, хотя его ученика и недолюбливал. Но, всматриваясь в темноту леса вокруг них, он смутно различал только одну движущуюся к ним фигуру. 

— Где Хаггон? — вырвалось у Джона, когда Варамир приблизился к костру.

— И я рад тебя видеть, Джон, сын Молодой Волчицы, — Варамир чуть улыбнулся. Он кутался в плащ, сшитый из беличьих шкурок, из-под плаща выглядывала рукоять костяного ножа. — И тебя, поцелованная огнем охотница. — Игритт все еще сжимала топор и глядела на него настороженно. Бенджен с глухим звуком вложил меч в ножны, Варамир бросил на него косой взгляд, не удостоив приветствия, и снова повернулся к Джону: — Молодая Волчица послала меня к вам на помощь. Твоя мать беспокоится о тебе.

— Почему тебя? — это прозвучало враждебно, Джон понимал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Варамир был ненамного старше его самого, но говорил так, будто Джон был несмышленышем, неспособным и шагу ступить, не цепляясь за материнскую юбку. Неужели Лианна доверилась именно ему?.. — Почему не Хаггона?

Маленькие водянистые глазки уставились на него в упор.

— Нас обоих. Но путь наш был полон опасностей, и, увы… — он развел руками. — Могу я сесть у вашего костра?

— Конечно, — Джон почувствовал, как его щеки потеплели. Как ни был неприятен ему Варамир, закона гостеприимства никто не отменял. Игритт уже вытащила одну из шкур и расстелила перед ним.

Джон внимательно смотрел, как Варамир садился, отмечая все его движения, слишком медленные и осторожные, и то, как он прижимал руку к своему боку, будто оберегая больное место.

— Ты ранен? И что с Хаггоном?

Варамир протянул руки к костру, и Джон заметил, что они слегка подрагивают.

— Мертв. Увы. 

В груди похолодело. Хаггон был человеком мудрым и добрым, и всегда с готовностью вызывался помочь молодым и неопытным оборотням, какими когда-то были и они с матерью. Трудно было поверить, что его больше нет. Впрочем, не совсем так, поправил себя Джон. Пришел его черед начать вторую жизнь в своем волке. Но эта мысль не утешала.

— Как это произошло? — спросил Джон хрипло.

— Прошлой ночью мы столкнулись с десятком упырей. Мне с моими волками удалось отбиться, но Хаггон был уже стар и не успел убежать. Сразу несколько упырей схватили его и буквально разорвали на части, — Варамир ссутулился под своим плащом и плотнее обхватил себя руками. Игритт неловко погладила его по плечу. Ее глаза блеснули слезами — она тоже знала старого охотника и была привязана к нему.

— Как далеко отсюда это было? — спросил Бенджен. Варамир скривил губы, глядя на черный плащ дозорного, но ответил:

— На том берегу озера. Мы с волками старались путать следы, так что, может быть, упыри направились в другую сторону, и, если нам очень повезет, мы их не встретим. Но…

— На везение не стоит рассчитывать, — закончил за него Бенджен. Он подбросил в костер пару сухих веток и сел рядом с Джоном.

— Это был кто-то, кто был тебе дорог? — спросил он тихо. Джон кивнул. — Мне очень жаль.

— Мне тоже, — вздохнул Джон. — Хотя, ты знаешь, он ведь не полностью умер.

Бенджен прищурился непонимающе, и Джон поспешил объяснить:

— Оборотни живут две жизни. Когда заканчивается человеческая жизнь, душа оборотня может переселиться в своего зверя. Так что Хаггон все еще с нами.

«Правда, ненадолго». Человеческая память слабеет быстро, так учили и Хаггон, и матушка Гутрун, и вскоре в волке останется только волк. Но пока прошел всего только день, и старый охотник должен еще его помнить. Серая Шкура лежал поодаль от других волков, положив голову на передние лапы. Это был старый волк, тощий и почти беззубый. Джон подошел к нему, опустился на корточки, чтобы погладить жесткую шерсть.

— Хаггон, — прошептал он, — спасибо тебе. Пусть ты и не смог дойти, ты видишь, что с нами все в порядке. Ты выполнил то, о чем просила тебя моя мать, и погиб с честью. Пусть твоя вторая жизнь будет долгой, проще и слаще первой.

Но волк лишь взглянул на него равнодушно и отвернулся.

2.

Снег шел всю ночь, не прекратился он и утром. Четыре человека, четыре волка и лютоволк изо всех сил старались оставить как можно большее расстояние между собой и озером, но людям каждый шаг давался с трудом, а волки иногда проваливались в большие сугробы с головой. Серая Шкура особенно тревожил Джона: он плелся позади всех, опустив голову и не проявляя интереса ни к чему, будто заболел или совсем обессилел. Но Варамир, с которым Джон поделился своими опасениями, только пожал плечами:

— Старый уже. Недолго, видать, осталось.

— Как ты можешь так говорить! — Джона возмутило равнодушие в его голосе. — В нем же Хаггон!

— Вот что ты думаешь? — взгляд бесцветных маленьких глаз впился в лицо Джона. Потом Варамир покачал головой: — Увы, нет. Может, все произошло слишком быстро и у него не хватило сил… Но он не смог перед смертью войти в своего волка. Когда я понял это, то взял Серую Шкуру себе.

Услышанное так поразило Джона, что он опомнился, лишь когда Призрак стал тянуть его за рукав. Спутники успели уйти далеко вперед, так что сквозь пелену снега он с трудом различал их смутные тени, и, пока догонял их, вспотел под своим овчинным плащом и курткой. Но слова Варамира все никак не выходили у него из головы. Значит, Хаггон умер окончательно. А Варамир взял его волка… Джона передернуло от отвращения. У оборотней не было законов, как не было их ни у кого из вольного народа, но своим неписаным правилам они следовали неукоснительно. Мерзостью считалось вселяться в тела других людей, охотиться на других людей и есть их, спариваться, находясь в шкуре своего зверя, и отбирать зверей у других оборотней. Но ведь, попытался убедить себя Джон, Варамир же не отнял волка у Хаггона насильно. Раз учитель умер, не успев переселиться в звериное тело, то ученик взял на себя заботу об оставшемся одиноком волке — это, по-своему, так же благородно, как позаботиться об утратившем родителей сироте. Но Джону все равно было не по себе. Он помнил Искорку: после смерти матушки Гутрун ее старая волчица прожила недолго, но уходила в мире и спокойствии, и казалось, что ее глазами смотрит мудрая старуха. Серая же Шкура был откровенно несчастен.

Наверное, когда они доберутся до войска Манса, Джон должен будет рассказать об этом другим оборотням. Интересно, кто теперь будет возглавлять их сходки. Может быть, мать?.. Оборотней старше нее среди вольного народа было немало, но она была одной из сильнейших, и ее зверем, как и у самого Джона, был лютоволк — более крупный и умный родич волков.

Погруженный в свои мысли, Джон переставлял ноги почти машинально, и не сразу заметил, как стало темнеть. Он шел последним, перед ним маячила узкая спина Варамира, дальше виднелся черный плащ Бенджена, от налипшего снега казавшийся пятнисто-серым, и совсем впереди Джон скорее угадывал рыжие волосы Игритт, которые не мог удержать в плену меховой капюшон. «Она идет первой, — и следом вдруг кольнула мысль: — Она в опасности». В темноте яростно взрыкнул волк, за ним второй. «Нужно зажечь факелы», — запоздало подумал Джон, когда тени вокруг заколыхались, принимая очертания человеческих фигур, покореженных и изувеченных, обледенелых и протягивавших почерневшие руки к живым. Времени, чтобы разжечь костер, уже не было. Джон успел лишь сбросить с плеч мешок и расстегнуть ножны. Он вытащил Черное Пламя как раз вовремя, чтобы рубануть по предплечью упыря, нацелившегося на его горло. В мертвую плоть фамильный клинок вошел, как в масло, скрюченная рука упала в снег, но сила, оживлявшая мертвеца, его не покинула, и удар тут же пришлось повторить. Пластая мертвеца, как капусту, Джон ощущал внутри горькое разочарование. Чуда не произошло. Меч старого божества оказался легким, прекрасно заточенным и сбалансированным, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы расправиться с упырями. «Нужно зажечь огонь».

— Джон! Сюда! — позвал Бенджен. Разрубленные останки мертвеца еще пытались ползти, но непосредственной опасности уже не представляли. Джон пошел на зов, туда, где за висящей в воздухе снежной пылью угадывался силуэт дяди, рубившего мечом сразу во все стороны. Варамир держался на несколько шагов позади, выставив свой нож, его волки окружили его и набрасывались на мертвецов, не давая им приблизиться к своему хозяину. А Игритт… Джон поискал ее взглядом и внезапно поймал яркую вспышку рыжих волос на снегу, почти у самых ног Бенджена.

— Игритт! — Джон бросился к ней. Игритт лежала без движения, висок был испачкан кровью, а топорик выпал из рук. Рядом валялся лук, который она так и не успела натянуть. Джон приподнял ее голову, почувствовал тепло дыхания на своей щеке. Бенджен отпихнул от себя очередного упыря.

— Ее только оглушили, — сказал он племяннику. — Прикрой меня, нужно развести огонь.

Неохотно Джон опустил возлюбленную обратно в снег и поднял меч, прикидывая, с какой стороны последует атака. Бенджен опустился на колени и вытащил из мешка огниво. Будто подгадав момент, из мрака материализовались еще несколько фигур. Они разошлись, обходя людей, и Джон, замахиваясь на ближайшего к нему мертвеца, лишь понадеялся, что Варамир, чьи волки уже все были ранены и выбивались из сил, сможет прикрыть их со спины. Джон разрубил пополам одного упыря, потом, не останавливая замаха, развернулся и ударил по ногам второго, тот упал и пополз вперед. Призрак выскочил из-за сугроба, вздыбив снег, прыгнул на мертвеца и вцепился в шею, отрывая сгнившую голову. 

Краем глаза Джон видел, как Бенджен возился с огнивом, щелкая кресалом по кремню, и наконец, несмотря на снег и сырость, ему удалось высечь искру и поджечь факел. И в тот же миг раздался отчаянный вопль, взвился и стих, перейдя в хриплый полузадавленный звук. Джон резко развернулся, держа клинок наготове. Варамир висел в воздухе, его горло сжимал упырь, ростом и шириной плеч превосходивший Джона чуть ли не вдвое. Все четверо волков повисли на нем и драли клыками и когтями мертвую плоть, но черные ручищи продолжали сжиматься, и хрипы смолкли. Джон примерился, стараясь не попасть в волков, и ударил. Раскроенный череп не помешал упырю стискивать хватку, и понадобилось еще два удара — по одному на каждую руку, чтобы обмякшее тело Варамира опустилось в снег. Двое волков упали рядом с ним, их шерсть была окровавлена, безжизненные глаза подернуты мутной пленкой. Двое других отбежали, зализывая раны. Бенджен ткнул в упыря факелом.

Когда запылали все мертвецы — их оказалось около десятка — пришло время заняться ранеными. Бенджен опустился на колени около Варамира, тронул его лицо, руки и покачал головой.

— Уже остывает. Но, ты же говорил, что оборотни переселяются в своих зверей. Мог он переселиться в кого-то из еще живых?

Двое волков — в том числе и несчастный Серая Шкура — были мертвы, остальные исчезли в подлеске.

— Скорее всего, — Джон пожал плечами. Варамир — живой ли, мертвый, в человеческом обличье или в волчьем — его больше не интересовал. Он сел рядом с Игритт. Она все еще была без сознания, но дышала, и кожа ее была теплой. Джон положил ее голову себе на колени. Призрак подошел, понюхал рыжие волосы и лизнул щеку, оставляя длинный влажный след. Джон отпихнул в сторону морду лютоволка, набрал в горсть снега и стал осторожно смывать кровь с лица возлюбленной. Потом бережно поцеловал ее в сомкнутые веки и коснулся ртом бледных губ.

— Просыпайся, — прошептал он.

Игритт открыла глаза.

3.

Джон отвел с ее лба рыжую прядь.

— Как ты?

— Хорошо. — Это прозвучало глухо, будто Игритт еще не до конца пришла в себя. Взгляд тоже был странным, слегка расфокусированным, как у пьяной. Джон решил, что это от удара по голове.

— Сможешь подняться?

Игритт зашарила руками по снегу, каким-то неловким, непривычным движением подогнула колени. Джон привстал и обхватил ее за плечи.

— Давай помогу.

Если бы все было в порядке, Игритт со смехом оттолкнула бы его руки, говоря, что она не какая-то там слабосильная поклонщица, чтобы мужчины ее поднимали, а и сама ходить умеет. Но сейчас ее тело просто обвисло в его объятии. А потом она вдруг выгнулась и завизжала. От неожиданности Джон резко опустил ее обратно. Тут же упав на колени рядом, он попытался поймать ее бешено молотящие по снегу руки. Бенджен пришел к нему на помощь. Вместе им удалось удержать ее бьющееся в припадке тело.

— Что это с ней? — спросил Бенджен с беспокойством. — От ран, даже сильных, такого не бывает. Будто какая-то душевная болезнь.

Игритт снова дернулась, прохрипела:

— Убирайся! — и затихла.

Джон бросил взгляд на тело Варамира, уже прикрытое снегом, как одеялом. Подозрение закралось в душу, настолько страшное, что он просто не мог в него поверить. «Вселяться в тела других людей — отвратительно». 

— Все хорошо. Помоги мне встать.

Вроде голос был ее — но звучал он с совершенно не свойственными ей, чужими интонациями. Призрак попятился, беззвучно оскалившись. А Джон будто примерз к месту, впитывая каждую деталь, чтобы увериться в том, что перед ним — его любимая, но с каждым мгновением убеждаясь в обратном. Игритт — вернее, тварь в ее теле, — поднялась, опираясь на Бенджена. 

— Это — мерзость, — прошептал Джон одними губами.

— Громкое слово, — Игритт усмехнулась как-то криво, будто ее лицо все еще не до конца подчинялось чужой воле. — Но у меня не было выбора. Если бы я взял тело волка, я сам вскоре стал бы зверем, а я заслуживаю большего. Я варг и оборотень, сильнейший среди вольного народа. Даже вы двое, ты и твоя мать, вы так кичитесь своими огромными зверями, но никому из вас не под силу было взять сразу нескольких. Или взять человека.

Джон медленно поднялся. Так же медленно происходило осознание случившегося. Внутри стало пусто и холодно, как в заброшенном доме.

— Это — мерзость, — повторил он тихо, но твердо.

— Эк заладил. Но тебе придется признать, что так лучше для всех. Сам подумай, от кого Мансу будет больше пользы — от меня со всей моей силой или от девчонки-копьеносицы, которых у него и так больше, чем зайцев в лесу? Да и ты не будешь внакладе. Я совсем не против с тобой спать. Так что, видишь, хорошенькое тело у тебя останется, а мозгов у меня побольше будет.

Джон сам поразился тому, как мало тронули его эти гнусные слова. Он смотрел на тело Игритт, которым завладела тварь, и мучительно пытался понять, осталась ли в нем еще душа его любимой, и как помочь ей освободиться. 

Бенджен, продолжая поддерживать тело девушки, переводил взгляд с нее на Джона.

— Что происходит? — наконец, спросил он.

— Это Варамир. Он захватил тело Игритт, — ответил Джон ровно, даже немного отстраненно. Глаза Бенджена расширились, и он отступил на шаг. Игритт-Варамир, лишившись опоры, осела в снег и, неловко загребая руками, попыталась принять сидячее положение.

— От своей старой няни я слышал страшные сказки о чем-то подобном, но никогда до сих пор в них не верил, — проговорил Бенджен. — Ей можно как-то помочь? Ты мог бы… — он замялся, но потом продолжил: — Можешь сделать то же самое и выбить его из ее тела?

Джон захлопал глазами. Это было настолько неправильно, что даже не пришло ему в голову. Но ведь он сам — сильный варг, наверное, не слабее Варамира. Что, если у него получится?..

Джон лег в снег и освободил свой разум, чтобы коснуться Игритт. Он всегда входил в своего лютоволка так же легко, как натягивал старую разношенную одежду. Но сейчас он не успел даже толком забраться в чужое тело, как оказался словно в гуще смертельной схватки, и через миг его выбросило обратно: кричащего от боли и трясущего головой, будто ему со всей силы саданули между глаз. Бенджен приподнял его и с тревогой заглянул ему в лицо.

— Я не могу, — признался Джон, еле ворочая языком. Звон в голове медленно стихал. — Я никогда не входил ни в кого, кроме Призрака, но мы выросли вместе, и он ни разу мне не сопротивлялся. А вот так… это хуже любого насилия.

Он сглотнул, пытаясь удержать тошноту. 

— Слабак, — Игритт-Варамир усмехнулась, но ее руки дрожали. — Ты боишься собственной силы. Тебе никогда не сладить со мной. Лучше смирись.

Она вновь попыталась встать, сначала на колени, потом медленно стала подниматься на ноги. Но, когда она уже почти распрямилась, ноги дернулись в стороны, и она завалилась в сугроб. Тело изогнулось под каким-то немыслимым углом, беспорядочные взмахи рук взвили в воздух облака снежной пыли, глаза закатились. 

— Она еще там, — прошептал Джон. — Она еще борется…

— Так что мы можем сделать? — Бенджен помог Джону подняться, не отрывая взгляда от бьющегося в снегу тела. 

— Ничего, — сказал Джон мрачно. — Только молиться, что она окажется сильнее.

Прямо на глазах движения тела Игритт становились все медленней, перешли в редкие конвульсии и окончательно затихли. В сердце Джона вспыхнула отчаянная надежда.

— Игритт? — прошептал он.

Девушка пошевелилась. Потом приподняла голову и перевернулась на бок, опершись на локоть. Движения были медленными, как после сна, но волне уверенными.

— Игритт! — Джон протянул к ней руки. — Боги, какое счастье, что ты вернулась!

Девушка плавно поднялась на ноги, взглянула на Джона и улыбнулась.

— Так ты смирился с неизбежным, красавчик? Она не вернется. Теперь я полностью подчинил ее своей воле.

Руки опустились. А через мгновение Джон обнаружил, что сжимает рукоять Черного Пламени. Он не помнил, как достал его из ножен. Игритт-Варамир вцепилась взглядом в меч.

— Ты же это не всерьез? Убив меня, ее не вернешь.

Джон знал это. Он смотрел на любимые черты, на белый кусочек шеи с тоненькой синей жилкой, словно созданной, чтобы ее покрывали поцелуями, на грудь, спрятанную под толстой курткой, — но он прекрасно помнил маленькие полушария и широкие розовые круги сосков — и знал, что не сможет нанести последний удар. Лицо девушки конвульсивно дернулось, и изменившимся голосом она прошептала:

— Убей меня.

Тут же челюсти ее сжались, так что клацнули зубы, плечи застыли, а кулаки напряглись — Варамир вернул утерянный было на миг контроль.

— Все, — сказал он с удовлетворением, — больше не вякнет.

— Да.

Где-то в вышине закаркали вороны. Дуга, которую прочертил клинок, была идеальной и как раз на уровне плеч. Глядя, как катится в снег окровавленная голова в ореоле рыжих волос, Джон очень хотел заплакать, но слез не было. Их не было и тогда, когда он собирал хворост для погребального костра, отказавшись от помощи Бенджена, и когда наблюдал, как в пламени горела его первая и пока единственная любовь. Призрак ткнулся лбом в его плечо, но даже это безмолвное утешение не растопило в его глазах ни капли влаги. Он весь заледенел.

Когда костер догорел, ждать до рассвета оставалось недолго. Бенджен попытался уговорить его поспать, но Джон только покачал головой. Дядя в конце концов лег сам, завернувшись в свой плащ и, похоже, заснул, а Джон так и сидел, глядя в золу, где почерневшие ветки и кости были уже неотличимы друг от друга. Потом поднял глаза к небу. Снег перестал, и на темном своде высыпали звезды. Они складывались в знакомые с детства узоры: Рогатый Лорд скакал над землей, а высоко над ним танцевала Лунная Дева. Джон поискал глазами красного Вора, но не нашел. «Когда Вор находится в Лунной Деве, это благоприятное время для похищения женщин», — любила говорить Игритт. Эта мысль вызвала только тупую боль. Зато ярко светил Ледяной Дракон, и его хвост указывал на юг — туда, куда лежал их путь. Только теперь Джон не видел в продолжении пути никакого смысла. Меч, который посулили ему боги, оказался совершенно обыкновенным, женщина, которую он любил, была мертва. 

Время шло, звезды медленно кружили над головой. Взошла Колыбель, и Дева опустилась за верхушки деревьев. Страшная ночь заканчивалась, и в мире от этого совершенно ничего не изменилось. Может быть, боги решили лишить его всего, чтобы было легче отдать себя во власть Роберта? Теперь ему нечего было терять. 

«А как же мать?» — прошептал голос внутри него. Потом вспомнились Манс, Тормунд и его многочисленное семейство, суровая Астрид, смешливая Мунда, Гризелла со своим старым козлом, ребята и девушки, с которыми он играл в детстве, вместе охотился и сражался. В лицо ткнулся мокрый холодный нос, и Джон, вздохнув, обнял Призрака за шею. «И ты, мой друг».

Когда сквозь ветки деревьев пробились первые солнечные лучи, и Бенджен проснулся, Джон уже собрал все их вещи и забрасывал снегом костер.

— Пойдем, — сказал он. Без возражений Бенджен последовал за ним.


	22. Переговоры

1.

— Вина за все происшедшее лежит целиком на вас и на вашем ордене! — бушевал Роберт. — Зачем Семи Королевствам трусы и бездельники, которые сбегают при первом же появлении врага!

— Ваша милость, — сир Деннис Маллистер, командующий Сумеречной Башней, выслушал все эти оскорбительные обвинения и ответил со всей учтивостью, какая подобала старому рыцарю. Только Нед заметил, что его губы слегка подрагивали: — У Ночного Дозора было в сотни раз меньше людей, чем у Манса Налетчика, даже до этой резни. А уж если там действительно были Иные...

— В пекло Иных! — Коттер Пайк, командир Восточного Дозора-у-моря, рыцарем не был и даже не старался быть вежливым. — Вы, там, на юге, уже много лет посылаете на Стену только воров, браконьеров и крестьян, в жизни не державших в руках меча. И как вы думаете, они должны вас защищать? 

Нед взглянул на Гренна и его товарищей. Те стояли позади и не отрывали глаз от пола, стараясь выделяться как можно меньше. Здравое решение, особенно учитывая, что вовсе не их судьба занимала сейчас всех в королевском шатре. На повестке дня были вопросы куда важнее.

Сир Деннис Маллистер и Коттер Пайк со своими отрядами присоединились к королевскому войску в один и тот же день, один — утром, второй — под вечер. Между ними ощущалась некоторая напряженность, вызванная, как понял Нед, тем, что Дозор остался без лорда-командующего, и каждый из командиров двух других замков мог претендовать на освободившуюся должность. Правда, для этого следовало провести выборы, а время накануне битвы было для этого совсем неподходящим. Людей они с собой привели немного, но помощь дозорных, знающих Стену и прилегающие к ней земли, как свои пять пальцев, была неоценима. Кроме того, в составе отряда сира Денниса обнаружилось несколько разведчиков из Черного замка, выживших в "ночь мертвецов". Оставшись без командования, они не стали бежать куда глаза глядят или прятаться, как новобранцы, а отправились за помощью. До совета Нед успел поговорить с двумя из них — пожилым коротышкой по имени Дайвен и рослым Банненом, хромающим от незажившей еще раны. 

— Вы уверены, что лорда Мормонта и остальных офицеров убили Иные? — спросил он, сам точно не зная, что именно хотел услышать больше: подтверждение или опровержение.

— Нет, м'лорд десница, — старый Дайвен клацнул деревянными зубами, — будь там сами ходоки, нас бы тут не было. Упыри то были, мертвецы, то есть, ими оживленные. Так одичалые говорили, еще когда все к Мансу не ушли, и я им верю.

— Так в Ночном Дозоре знали про Иных? — Нед нахмурился. В таком случае беспечность командования, стоившая жизни столь многим, представлялась совсем непростительной.

— Так кто ж детских сказок-то не слыхал. Только не верили в них наши сиры и лорды, да и другие тоже. Лишь те из следопытов, что подолгу за Стеной бывали, неладное чуяли. Чуять-то чуяли, да попробуй скажи кому так, чтобы на смех не подняли. 

Хромой Баннен согласно кивал в такт его словам, потирая ногу.

— Да что там далеко ходить, — Дайвен почесал заросший седой щетиной подбородок, — и сейчас ведь не верят! Сир Деннис, когда мы до Сумеречной Башни добрались, так нас отчитал за то, что мы небылицы выдумываем, что мы рады были, что хотя бы дезертирами нас не назвали. Думаю, он не отважится передать наш рассказ королю.

— Да уж, — буркнул Баннен, — проще все свалить на одичалых. С ними хоть можно сразиться лицом к лицу, а что делать с ужасом, приходящим в ночи?..

Нед только вздохнул. В словах разведчиков была правда. Роберт мог сколько угодно говорить, что не верит ни в каких Иных, Нед слишком хорошо знал своего друга, чтобы не чувствовать за этой бравадой страх, глубоко спрятанный оттого, что было совершенно непонятно, как бороться с тем, что его вызвало. Нед тоже этого не знал. Он расспрашивал немногих свидетелей ночного нападения, ломал голову над полученными от них сведениями, даже послал ворона в Винтерфелл, к мейстеру Лювину. Библиотека Старков по праву считалась одной из лучших во всех Семи Королевствах, и, если достоверная информация об Иных вообще существовала, ее стоило поискать там. Пока же из Винтерфелла не было ответа, Нед полностью посвятил свое время тому вопросу, который можно было решить: войне с одичалыми и спасению своей сестры.  
Поэтому сейчас он счел за благо прервать нарождавшийся конфликт между королем и офицерами Дозора.

— Безусловно, в их положении отправиться за помощью к королю в Винтерфелл было в высшей степени разумно, — быстро проговорил он, предварительно послав Роберту извиняющийся взгляд. Король, по-видимому, уже приготовившийся сказать в адрес дозорных что-то уничижительное, нахмурился, но через мгновение складки на его лице разгладились. Он кивнул Неду, предоставляя ему право продолжать, а сам откинулся на спинку кресла. — Но теперь ситуация изменилась. Королевское войско если и уступает орде одичалых по количеству, то безусловно многократно превосходит их по вооружению, выучке и дисциплине. Настал час дать дикарям решительный бой и покончить, наконец, с их угрозой.

— Никто не мечтает об этом больше Ночного Дозора, милорд Старк, — с учтивым достоинством произнес сир Деннис. 

— А мы в Восточном не только мечтаем, но уже надрали мерзавцам задницы! — Пайк рубанул рукой воздух. — По дороге сюда мы встретили два их отряда. Мы потеряли шестерых братьев, но королевское войско банды Джакса и Геррика больше не потревожат. 

— Манс рассчитывал захватить Восточный Дозор с двумя отрядами воинов? — Нед недоуменно нахмурился. 

— Скорее заставить нас распылить наши силы. Перед тем, как я покинул замок, разведчики донесли, что в сторону Тюленьего залива движется войско великанов верхом на мамонтах. Не пролезли, видать, в ворота на своих зверюгах и решили обойти по льду и мелководью. А Джакс с Герриком должны были нас отвлечь, — Пайк хмыкнул.

— Так вы прибыли, чтобы просить у короля помощи против великанов? — уточнил Нед. Он потер лоб, пытаясь решить, скольких воинов он может послать без риска ослабить войско. Королевская армия была сильной и многочисленной, как он и сказал, но по всем сведениям, одичалых было вдвое, а то и втрое больше. Ответ Пайка прервал его размышления.

— Нет, — отрезал он. — Ехали мы за помощью, не спорю, но теперь останемся и поможем вам. Решающая битва будет у Черного замка. А потом мы с легкостью сбросим великанов в море.

Роберт расхохотался. Он вскочил с кресла, подошел к Пайку и хлопнул того по плечу.

— Вот это слова настоящего мужика! — прогрохотал он. — Отдыхайте сегодня со своими парнями, отъедайтесь, завтра нас ждут подвиги!

Сир Деннис откашлялся.

— Мы давали присягу, ваша милость, для того, чтобы умереть за отечество. И в завтрашней битве мы будем с вами в первых рядах. Но не случится ли так, что, пока мы будем сражаться, в спину нам ударит то зло, которое сейчас мы избегаем называть вслух?..

В наступившей тишине было слышно, как люди переминались с ноги на ногу. Нед пробежал взглядом по удивленным лицам дозорных: они явно не ожидали, что командир поверил им и даже рискнул заговорить об этом с королем. Сам Нед посмотрел на старого рыцаря уважительно. И поспешил вмешаться, заметив, что Роберт побагровел:

— Никто не огражден от случайностей. И пока эта угроза себя больше никак не проявила, нужно раз и навсегда разобраться с одичалыми, чтобы не оказаться вынужденными сражаться с двумя врагами сразу. 

Сир Деннис наклонил голову, выражая свое согласие.

— В таком случае, у меня есть предложение насчет того, чем Ночной Дозор в предстоящей битве может быть больше всего полезен.

Все взоры обратились к нему. Коттер Пайк скривился, но слушал так же внимательно, как и все остальные.

Нед переглянулся с Робертом, и увидел в его глазах то же одобрение, которое испытывал сам.

— Отличный план, сир Деннис! — Роберт с шумом уселся обратно в кресло. — Действуйте. Мы вас поддержим.

2.

На рассвете королевское войско, развернув все знамена, уже выстроилось в виду Черного замка. День обещал быть ясным, верхняя часть Стены искрилась на фоне светлевшего неба, а еще выше черной точкой парил орел. Подножие пока утопало в тени, в которой скорее угадывалась, чем виднелась, огромная масса людей, перетекавшая с места на место и издававшая глухой гул. Одичалые.

Король и его десница поднялись на холм, чтобы оглядеть будущее поле боя. Оно не было ровным: поросшие кустарником холмы тут перемежались с занесенными снегом оврагами, кое-где блестели льдом причудливые петли ручьев, но дальше к западу склоны становились слишком крутыми для лошадей, а восточнее поросли густым лесом. Лучшее место для атаки было здесь.

Роберт, высившийся на своем жеребце, как горный утес, окинул орду одичалых хмурым взглядом и сплюнул.

— Ублюдки, — процедил он. — Ты слышал, Нед, что они устроили в Кротовом городке?

Так называлось селение в полулиге к югу от Черного замка: несколько кривобоких утопленных в землю хижин, прижавшихся к борделю. Накануне, когда авангард войска вошел в городок, то обнаружилось, что он разграблен и сожжен, все жители — а жили там в основном шлюхи и их дети — исчезли, и было неизвестно, похищены они или убиты. Нед знал, что многие, в том числе и среди его собственных людей, отнеслись к этому известию почти равнодушно: мол, стоит ли сокрушаться о шлюхах. Неда же услышанное наполнило глухим бешенством. Звери, похищавшие и убивавшие беззащитных, не заслуживали жалости. 

— Любой ценой нужно вызволить от них Лианну, — кивнул он.

— Действуй, Старк. 

Роберт тронул коленями бока коня, присоединяясь к своим офицерам. Нед проводил его взглядом и обернулся к северным лордам, мгновенно выделив среди них того, кто лучше всего подходил для предстоящей задачи. Большой Джон Амбер был семи футов роста и обладал могучим телосложением и таким же мощным голосом. 

— Лорд Амбер, — обратился к нему Нед. — Поезжайте в направлении нашего противника, до того места, откуда они смогут беспрепятственно вас услышать, и где, в случае неожиданной атаки, вы не окажетесь между нашим войском и их, как между молотом и наковальней. Вот та возвышенность, — он указал на небольшой холм в стороне, — вполне подойдет. Она находится еще за пределами полета их стрел, и южный ветер нам благоприятствует.

Гигант недоуменно наморщил лоб.

— И для чего мне с ними разговаривать, милорд Старк? — спросил он хмуро. — Пусть лучше король прикажет мне в одиночку порубить этих дикарей в капусту, вот это стоящее дело для северянина!

— Король хочет предложить им переговоры.

— Что-о? — взревел Большой Джон, но Нед повелительным жестом оборвал его:

— Вы скажете им, что король Роберт Баратеон, первый своего имени, и так далее, и так далее, готов выслушать их условия, чтобы избежать кровопролития между нашими народами. Но переговоры состоятся только, если они отпустят к нам леди Лианну Старк. Вот, возьмите, — он протянул Амберу бумагу. — Здесь записан весь текст, который одобрил король. 

— Ох... — выражение лица гиганта смягчилось. — Я понимаю вас, милорд. 

Он прочел королевское обращение, наморщив лоб и шевеля губами, потом сунул бумагу за пазуху и поднял взгляд на Неда. Его глаза светились сочувствием.

— Эти твари украли единственную дочь моего дяди, он до сих пор оплакивает ее, хотя по нему и не скажешь, что у него такая нежная душа. Но вы же не думаете, что они в самом деле отпустят ее?..

Нед постарался, чтобы его собственные сомнения не отразились на лице.

— Вы просто сообщите им это, лорд Амбер, и возвращайтесь. И возьмите охрану, не стоит рисковать без необходимости.

— Пф-ф! — рокот, вырвавшийся из груди Большого Джона, был сравним с тяжелым звуком огромных кузнечных мехов. Гигант развернул коня и поскакал вперед. Раздосадованный, Нед отдал быстрый приказ, отправляя за ним двух гвардейцев.

Впрочем, особой нужды в этом, действительно, не было. Амбер беспрепятственно поднялся на холм, и вскоре его зычный голос разнесся по окрестностям:

— Эй, вы! Ублюдки, воры, насильники и убийцы! Вы привыкли нападать под покровом темноты, красть наших женщин, убивать стариков и детей, как паршивые трусы, которыми вы и являетесь! Но сейчас белый день, и мужи Семи Королевств готовы загнать обратно в норы тех из вас, кому очень повезет остаться в живых!

Нед поморщился. Большой Джон импровизировал, а не читал по бумаге. Оставалось надеяться, что эти оскорбления не разозлят одичалых настолько, что они оставят без внимания остальные слова. 

— Я отсюда слышу, как стучат от страха ваши зубы, трусливые ублюдки! — продолжал греметь Амбер. — И, как бы мне ни хотелось поубивать вас всех самому, вы еще можете спастись. Роберт из дома Баратеонов, первый этого имени, король андалов, ройнаров и Первых Людей, владыка Семи Королевств, настроен милостиво и готов вас выслушать, прежде чем перебить, как собак. Он предлагает вам переговоры. Но знайте, что переговоры состоятся только, если вы отпустите леди Лианну из дома Старков. Мы знаем, что она у вас, не пытайтесь этого скрыть!

Гул со стороны войска одичалых усилился. В шуме и выкриках отдельные слова было не разобрать, но их смысл ясно показывали несколько десятков пущенных в воздух стрел. Нед, глядя, как они падают на землю далеко от королевского войска, хмуро гадал, есть ли у Короля-за-Стеной хоть подобие какой-то реальной власти над одичалыми, или же у них каждый сам за себя, и договариваться с ними бесполезно. Но тут из толпы одичалых вперед выехали двое всадников. Один из них поднес к губам рог и протрубил несколько громких резких нот. Беспорядочные выстрелы прекратились. Нед подался вперед, чтобы лучше видеть. Ему показалось, что трубивший в рог был одет в тяжелый рыцарский доспех, наверняка взятый в оружейной Ночного Дозора. Дайвен и Баннен докладывали, что оружия и амуниции в Черном замке было куда больше, чем солдат. Пока Нед раздумывал, насколько украденные мечи и доспехи могут увеличить боеспособность противника, одичалый в доспехах заткнул рог за пояс, сложил руки вокруг рта и крикнул:

— Воры — это вы, а не мы. — Голос его звучал куда тише, чем у Амбера, приглушенный расстоянием и встречным ветром, но слова были хорошо различимы. — Это вы забрали себе землю, которую боги создали для всех людей. И это вы — трусы, потому что спрятались от нас за Стеной. 

Одичалые снова зашумели, настолько громко, что говорившему пришлось прерваться и еще раз продудеть в рог.

— Но мы будем с вами говорить. И выполним ваше условие. 

Он слез с лошади, второй всадник тоже спешился, и они обнялись. Нед с некоторым удивлением понял, что наблюдает сцену прощания. Затем второй снова сел в седло, и лошадь сразу пошла быстрым шагом, будто ее хлопнули сзади по крупу. Она скакала все быстрее, и Нед, повинуясь какому-то безотчетному предчувствию, хотя еще не был уверен даже, женщина едет на ней верхом или мужчина, сжал бока своего коня, посылая его вперед, когда опять раздался звучный голос одичалого:

— Встречайте леди Лианну Старк!

3.

Пока она приближалась, Нед успел поравняться с Большим Джоном и двумя гвардейцами. Он не сводил глаз с маленькой, с каждым мгновением все увеличивающейся фигурки, пригнувшейся к шее мохнатой лошади. Теперь уже было видно, что это женщина, одетая в потрепанные меха и кожу. Капюшон от скачки слетел с головы, открывая рассыпавшиеся по плечам темные волосы. Пытаясь рассмотреть ее лицо, которое заслоняла голова лошади, Нед подался вперед, и ему то казалось, что он узнает сестру, то, что перед ним незнакомка. Но расстояние между ними неумолимо сокращалось, и его затопила уверенность. Большой Джон придвинулся ближе:

— Это и вправду ваша сестра, милорд?

Нед кивнул и слез с лошади. Неожиданно появившийся в горле ком мешал говорить. Лианна тоже спешилась.

— Нед... — начала она неуверенно и замолчала.

Он только стоял и ел ее взглядом, отмечая совершенно не изменившийся овал лица и изгиб губ, появившиеся морщинки в уголках темно-серых, как у него самого, глаз и несколько серебряных нитей у висков, и не сразу сообразил, что она, возможно, трактует его молчание как проявление недоверия или осуждения. Нед шагнул вперед, намереваясь заключить сестру в объятия, но тут раздался крик гвардейца:

— Милорд, стойте! Там чудовище! — и прямо над головой просвистела стрела.

— Не стрелять! — закричал Нед, но снова услышал звук спускаемой тетивы и следом еще один.

Отчитать своих людей за нарушение приказа Нед не успел. Закричала Лианна.

— Не-е-ет!

Это был даже не крик, а звериный вой, исполненный бесконечного отчаяния и боли. Лианна кинулась к чему-то, огромному и темному на фоне белого снега, и упала на колени. Нед услышал тонкий скулящий звук, и его вдруг охватило дурное предчувствие. Он бросился к сестре.

— Помоги, Нед! — Лианна склонилась над лежащим зверем, в шкуре которого торчали три стрелы, но тут же подняла к брату залитое слезами лицо. — Помоги вытащить стрелы!

«Волк», — немо удивился Нед, но тут же понял, что ошибся: размерами зверь превышал любого волка как минимум вдвое. Лютоволк. Вернее, лютоволчица: зверь лежал так, что было хорошо видно тяжелое брюхо с черными оттянутыми сосцами. Нед подумал, что впервые видит вживую символ своего Дома. Но жить лютоволчице оставалось уже недолго — из пасти показалась кровавая пена, а скулеж перешел в предсмертные хрипы. 

Нед обхватил Лианну и попытался оттащить ее от бьющегося в агонии чудовища, но она сопротивлялась изо всех сил, отбиваясь руками и ногами.

— Сестра, прекрати! — он встряхнул ее, пытаясь привести в чувство. 

— Этот зверь следовал за ней, — пробасил над ухом Амбер. — Вы не заметили его, милорд?

Нед покачал головой, упрекнув себя за то, что, поглощенный предстоящей встречей с сестрой, потерял наблюдательность.

— Видно, какое-то колдовство одичалых, чтобы убить ее, когда она до нас доберется.

Их уже обступили гвардейцы, где-то позади была слышна громкая ругань Роберта. Лианна пнула Неда в голень, он крякнул от боли и попытался перехватить ее покрепче, когда один из гвардейцев обратился к нему:

— Милорд, одичалые! Они решили атаковать!

Воспользовавшись мгновенным замешательством, Лианна вывернулась и снова кинулась к волчице. Нед подавил в себе порыв броситься за сестрой. Чудовище, к которому она проявляла странную привязанность, уже почти не подавало признаков жизни, и вряд ли могло чем-то ей повредить. Он вытащил меч из ножен. Одичалые оказались достаточно хитры, чтобы согласиться на переговоры, а потом напасть. Хорошо, что армия была к этому готова.

— Джори, Десмонд, охраняйте леди Лианну, — приказал он, — и постарайтесь увести ее подальше от военных действий. Лорд Амбер, мы возвращаемся к войску.  
Дружины лордов уже выдвигались вперед, так что это место, где оставались гвардейцы с Лианной, оказывалась в стороне от основного удара, и выстраивались в линию, где конные тяжеловооруженные воины чередовались с отрядами лучников. Лучники втыкали перед собой по нескольку десятков стрел и держали луки наизготовку, ожидая команды. Когда Нед приблизился, то увидел, как Роберт, взмахнув мечом, выкрикнул:

— Натягивай! Целься! Стреляй! — и туча стрел, выпущенных мощными длинными луками, нашла свои цели среди вопящих и размахивающих оружием одичалых. Их лучникам пока ветер не благоприятствовал, но несмотря на то, что ряды их были прорежены, наступали они очень быстро. 

Битва началась. И только послав своего коня вперед, Нед вспомнил, что так и не успел спросить у сестры, жив ли Джон.


	23. Поединок

1.

— Обманут. 

Выдав это немногословное наблюдение, магнар теннов поправил висевший за спиной двуручный меч и снова принялся хмуро рассматривать ряды закованных в сталь рыцарей. Жеребец под ним нервно переступил с ноги на ногу, зазвенела бронзовая чешуя на кожаной куртке. Манс только покачал головой. Его лошади приходилось выдерживать не только тяжесть всадника, но и стальных доспехов, и она уже успела подустать, пока Манс ездил вдоль войска, изучая боевой порядок противника и оценивая количество лучников, копейщиков и конников. К этим наблюдениям добавились сообщения разведчиков и Орелла, чей орел парил над королевским войском. Вольный народ числом превосходил королевскую армию, но Манс не обольщался. Настоящих бойцов среди них не было и половины, а тех, кому хватило железного оружия из арсенала Черного замка, и того меньше. В случае, если не удастся договориться, надежды на победу были шаткими. Правда, ворота были открыты, и с той стороны Стены в арьергарде оставался Тормунд со своими людьми. Но если вольный народ выдавят обратно за Стену, это будет их концом. 

Глядя вслед всаднице на маленькой лохматой лошадке, скакавшей к королевскому войску, Манс подумал, что, обманут ли южане или нет, это больше не имело значения. Они были готовы к драке. Но, что бы ни произошло дальше, в одном, по крайней мере, он был спокоен. Его прекрасная волчица, от чьих поцелуев еще жарко горели губы, и их еще не рожденный ребенок будут в безопасности. Лорд Старк не даст в обиду свою сестру. 

За спиной магнара выстроились его воины в таких же кожаных, обшитых бронзой, доспехах, как у их повелителя, вооруженные бронзовыми топорами и каменными палицами. Самая дисциплинированная часть войска. Дальше разместились со своими отрядами Великий Морж и Сорен Щитолом, их люди уже не держали строй: моржовые люди уселись на землю, кто-то даже занялся обычными хозяйственными делами — приготовлением пищи и починкой одежды; вояки Щитолома обнимались со своими новыми женами, взятыми в набеге на Кротовый городок. Узнав о набеге, Манс возблагодарил всех богов, что в нем не участвовали тенны. С них бы сталось не только ограбить и поджечь бордель, но и перерезать всех, кто там оказался. А люди Сорена притащили девок в Черный замок, должно быть, посчитав их, нарумяненных и разряженных в дешевые платья, за настоящих южных леди. Теперь по обычаю они считались женами тех, кто их пленил. Сами они, похоже, думали, что всего лишь продолжают заниматься своим прежним ремеслом, и довольно быстро перестали бояться. 

— А леди Лианна скоро вернется? — робко обратилась к нему одна из женщин, взятых в Кротовом городке, круглолицая и темноволосая, называвшая себя «леди Мелиана», хотя леди из нее была такая же, как из самого Манса — настоящий южный король.

— Скоро. 

Хотел бы он сам в это верить. Но девчонку нужно было успокоить. Две другие, Небесная Сью и Зея, тоже протолкались сквозь ряды воинов и с тревогой глядели на поле между двумя армиями, по которому скакала, удаляясь все дальше, Лианна. Их беспокойство было искренним: именно она взяла их под свое покровительство, успокоила и ободрила, и даже учила обращаться с оружием. Но особенно женщин впечатлило ее настоящее имя, да так, что ей пришлось объяснять им, что у вольного народа не принято падать на колени и целовать лордам руки. Кланяться они перестали, но продолжали считать Лианну своей леди и защитницей. 

— Что с нами будет, если начнется битва? — Мелиана прижала руки к своей пышной груди, голос ее дрожал. — Если королевские рыцари решат, что мы заодно с вами, они убьют нас всех! 

— А как же их рыцарские обеты? — усмехнулся Манс. — Разве могут они поступить столь неблагородно по отношению к беспомощным женщинам? 

— Да, вы правы! Они не могут так поступить! — Мелиана просияла. Как хорошо, что она не расслышала сарказм в его голосе. 

— А теперь идите и спрячьтесь в башне, — велел он резко. Женщина уставилась на него в испуге, и он добавил чуть мягче: — Мы хотим договориться мирно, но все равно не стоит мешаться под ногами у воинов. 

— Да, ваша милость... ваше... Манс, — выговорив все же его имя без титулования, она все равно присела в подобии реверанса, прежде чем вместе со своими подругами исчезнуть в толпе. 

Внимание Манса вновь вернулось к полосе земли между вольным народом и королевским войском. Лианна уже достигла возвышенности, где ее ожидали несколько человек, один из которых, похоже, и был ее братом. С такого расстояния Манс уже не мог слышать ее слов или различить черты, и ему страстно захотелось хотя бы на мгновение стать оборотнем-птицей, чтобы подлететь поближе и увидеть, как ее лицо озаряется радостью от встречи. Но тут его взгляд привлекла темная тень, мелькнувшая на заснеженном поле. Огромный зверь старался двигаться незаметно, но сами его размеры служили этому препятствием. Манс выругался сквозь зубы. 

Серая Звезда не появлялась в их лагере уже пару дней. Несмотря на то, что ей уже подходил срок щениться, она часто пропадала, охотясь то к северу, то к югу от Стены. Накануне вечером Лианна поискала ее немного, но безуспешно. А теперь волчица пришла сама, привлеченная той бурей эмоций, которую испытывала этим утром ее хозяйка. Прощаясь с Мансом, она переходила от отчаяния к надежде, смеялась, но поцелуи ее были солоны от слез. И она явно была слишком взволнована, чтобы почувствовать появление своей волчицы до того, как ее увидят восседающие на высоких конях рыцари. Серая Звезда не боялась ни зверей, ни людей. Другие лесные звери лютоволку не были соперниками, даже сумеречные коты предпочитали обходить его стороной. Вольный народ уважал и боялся и оборотней, и их зверей. А поклонщики боялись и ненавидели. И у них были длинные луки, бившие куда дальше и сильнее коротких луков вольного народа. 

Лианна закричала так громко, что он услышал. А может быть, он почувствовал ее крик внутри себя, ведь их сердца уже давно бились, как одно. Но выпущенные стрелы видел не только он. 

— Они стреляют! 

— Они напали! 

Гневные возгласы всколыхнули людей. Они побросали свои дела и схватились за оружие. 

— Я так и знал, — угрюмо бросил магнар. Он вытащил меч, тенны выстроились за ним, готовые броситься в бой по приказу своего вождя. Но другие не были столь дисциплинированы. Половина отряда Сорена Щитолома уже неслась вперед с боевыми кличами, в то время как другие все еще прощались со своими женами и залезали на лошадей. Рванулись с места две собачьи упряжки. 

— Стойте, дурни! — заорал Манс. Кто-то услышал и остановился, но далеко не все. Манс уже не видел, что происходит у противника. Теперь он клял себя за то, что отпустил Лианну. Даже если ей не причинят никакого телесного вреда, смерть ее волчицы для нее может быть хуже собственной смерти.

Попытка договориться миром потерпела провал. Оставалось надеяться, что для южан это тоже было неожиданностью, и использовать преимущество в скорости и числе. 

— Стройся клином! — скомандовал он. Три десятка копейщиков, составлявших его собственный отряд, кое-как повиновались. Обнажив меч и пришпорив коня, Манс помчался на врагов. 

2.

Вокруг сыпались стрелы. Они пели в воздухе, гвоздили землю, с глухим стуком пробивали деревянные щиты и кожаные доспехи, впивались в человеческую плоть. Манс, высоко воздев меч, чтобы его люди видели и следовали за ним, изо всех сил подгонял коня. Пробивная сила и дальность, на которую посылали стрелы длинные луки, была несравнима с тем, на что были способны маленькие легкие луки вольного народа, и нужно было как можно быстрее сократить расстояние между войсками, чтобы лишить поклонщиков этого преимущества. Все в его отряде были на хороших лошадях, в доспехах и со стальными мечами, взятыми в Черном замке, поэтому Манс повел их прямо на рыцарскую конницу в центре королевского войска. Если удастся смять строй врага решительным натиском и обратить в бегство, то вольный народ еще может победить.  
Когда вражеская конница, наконец, выдвинулась вперед, дождь стрел прекратился. Манс рубанул рыцаря с тремя страж-деревьями на щите и еще одного, со стальным кулаком. Краем глаза он увидел, как из остановившихся нарт выскочили моржовые люди. Быстро и споро они поставили нарты вертикально полукругом, связали между собой ремнями и принялись обстреливать рыцарей с близкого расстояния, метя под забрала и в сочленения доспехов. Тенны с одной стороны и воины Сорена Щитолома с другой наступали бегом и уже врубились в ряды поклонщиков, устрашающе крича. 

Манс обменялся ударами с рыцарем, у которого на фиолетовом щите пересекались два ключа. Потом на него наскочили сразу двое с конскими головами на нагрудных пластинах кольчуг. Манс с легкостью проломил щит одного из них и смял оплечье. Пока южанин пытался удержать меч в поврежденной руке, двуручник Манса описал дугу и выбил из седла второго рыцаря, задев заодно и его коня, и оба рухнули в окровавленный снег. В глазах первого мелькнул страх, он дернул коня за узду, разворачиваясь, но сбежать не успел. Двуручник обрушился на его шею, ломая латный воротник и круша кости. С тела второго рыцаря двое воинов Сорена Щитолома уже сдирали доспехи. Манс огляделся, выбирая себе очередного противника, и его глаза расширились. Впереди, меньше, чем в сотне ярдов, плескалось в воздухе знамя с коронованным оленем, а прямо под ним размахивал огромным молотом гигант в шлеме с оленьими рогами. 

Роберт Баратеон сражался в первых рядах своего войска. Манс на мгновение застыл, пораженный такой удачей. Поклонщики дрогнут, если убить их короля, и тогда их можно будет обратить в бегство. Вспомнилось лицо Джона, когда при нем заходила речь о Баратеоне, — оно становилось целеустремленным от разгоравшегося желания мести. «Прости, парень. У тебя еще будет шанс, если у меня ничего не выйдет». Но Манса переполнила такая бесшабашная удаль, что он отбросил саму мысль о возможности поражения. 

— Эй, Баратеон! — голос его зазвенел ликованием битвы. — Я слышал, ты неплохой боец. Давай решим исход этой схватки между собой. Негоже королям прятаться за спины своих воинов! 

И Манс, пришпорив коня, врезался в самую гущу врагов, прорубая себе дорогу. 

Как он и ожидал, Баратеон не стал прятаться. С нечленораздельным ревом оттолкнув пытавшихся удержать его офицеров, он воздел свой молот и устремился вперед. В последний миг Манс успел дернуть коня в сторону, чтобы не попасть под сокрушительный удар, который не выдержал бы ни один доспех. Он тут же ударил в ответ, но меч лишь скользнул по панцирю: королевские доспехи, конечно же, были изготовлены из самой лучшей стали. Они разъехались и стали кружить вокруг друг друга, выбирая лучший момент для атаки, и Манс вдруг подумал о Рейгаре — человеке, который любил ту же женщину, что и он сам, и погиб от того же молота, что сейчас грозил ему. Сколько раз за прошедшие годы ему в голову приходил вопрос: а не сравнивает ли его Лианна с тем, другим, принцем и красавцем, столько же раз Манс говорил себе, что, хотя не может предложить ей жизнь во дворце и драконью корону, зато он, по крайней мере, рядом и живой. И сейчас он не собирался отказываться от этого преимущества. 

— Неплохо, — широко улыбаясь, сообщил он, продолжая пристально наблюдать за каждым движением врага, — для толстяка, привыкшего сражаться с вином и мясом, сидя на железном стуле. Скажи, когда последний раз ты бился с вооруженным противником лицом к лицу, это было на Трезубце с Рейгаром Таргариеном? 

— Шелудивый пес! — голос из-под шлема прозвучал глухо и гулко. — Ты сдохнешь, как он! 

— Не в этот раз. 

Они обменялись еще парой ударов, не причинив друг другу серьезного вреда. Манс снова успел увернуться, так что шипастый молот лишь вскользь задел оплечье, но сам так и не смог добраться до уязвимого места в королевском панцире, оставив взамен зазубрину на черном с золотом щите. Наверное, со стороны их поединок выглядел, как изящный танец верхом на лошадях, но Манс знал, что вечно так продолжаться не может. Они неминуемо устанут. И проиграет тот, кто устанет первым. Проиграет и умрет.   
Сделав обманный маневр, Манс попытался уколоть в сочленение доспехов, но тут совсем рядом просвистела стрела, лошадь дернулась в сторону, и момент был упущен.   
Манс выровнял лошадь, похлопал ее по шее. Плечо болело, удар, даже пришедшийся вскользь, был сильным. Баратеон же не выказывал ни малейших признаков усталости, хотя двигался медленнее, по причине огромного роста и внушительной толщины. Но, может быть, если его достаточно разозлить, то он откроется сам. И у Манса было, чем его разозлить. 

— У меня с Рейгаром больше общего, чем ты думаешь. Нас обоих любила одна женщина. Та самая, что не любила тебя. — Из-под забрала на него был устремлен взгляд налитых кровью глаз, по тяжести готовый соперничать с ударом шипастого молота. — Хочешь знать ее имя? 

По угрожающему пыхтению, доносившемуся из-под забрала, и по тому, что Баратеон не спешил нанести следующий удар, Манс понял, что завладел его вниманием. 

— Лианна Старк. И она моя жена. 

Роберт оглушительно взревел, как смертельно раненый мамонт. От этого рева шарахнулись люди и кони, находившиеся поблизости, но Манс был наготове и удержал свою лошадь.

— Лжешь, собака! А если ты воспользовался ее беспомощностью, пока она была у вас в плену, я отрежу тебе голову и подарю ей! 

— Твоя голова ее обрадует больше. 

Баратеон вновь воздел свой молот, и на этот раз, вместо того чтобы попытаться уйти из-под удара, Манс направил лошадь прямо на него, целя в незащищенную доспехом подмышку. Вложив в удар всю свою силу, он глубоко вонзил в тело клинок. И тут же понял, что меч застрял, и он не сможет вытащить его обратно, прежде чем на него неотвратимо опустится огромный шипастый молот. Он выпустил рукоять и скатился с седла. 

От сильного удара о землю из него на мгновение выбило дух. В следующий миг он пришел в себя, слабо подивившись тому, что жив и, похоже, даже не ранен. Рядом слабо хрипела в агонии принявшая предназначавшийся ему удар лошадь, под которую он чудом не попал. Тут же валялся окровавленный молот. С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Манс поискал взглядом его хозяина. 

Баратеон клонился вниз, но все еще умудрялся держаться в седле. Руками в латных перчатках он пытался вытащить из раны меч, раскачивался и глухо, утробно ревел. Со стороны южан раздались крики: 

— Король! Король ранен! — и несколько всадников бросились на помощь, но вокруг Манса было еще достаточно своих воинов, чтобы их задержать. Лошадь первого расстреляли из луков моржовые люди, и всадник выпал из седла, на остальных набросились с топорами тенны. Дальше Манс смотреть не стал. Он подошел к Баратеону, взялся обеими руками за рукоять меча и с силой дернул на себя, высвобождая клинок. На черный с золотом панцирь хлынула кровь. Еще мгновение Баратеон прямо смотрел перед собой, а потом его тело сползло с коня и с глухим стуком свалилось вниз. Манс ногой перевернул его на спину, высоко поднял меч и ударил в щель под забралом. 

3.

Когда Манс выдернул меч, руки его слегка дрожали. Но он не мог позволить себе расслабиться. 

— Король поклонщиков мертв! — закричал он что было сил, и его крик подхватили голоса вольных людей вокруг. 

— Король погиб! — эхом отозвались их враги. Несколько рыцарей направили коней к Мансу, и группа рогоногих кинулась им наперехват, давая ему мгновения передышки.   
Манс бросил взгляд по сторонам. Южанами сейчас двигала жажда мести, но если отразить их атаку мгновенно и слаженно, то надолго их воодушевления не хватит.

Над полем боя стоял страшный гул. Боевые кличи смешивались со стонами и проклятиями раненых и громким ржанием потерявших всадников лошадей. Тела, облаченные в железо, кожу и меха, устилали землю, раскисшую от подтаявшего снега и впитавшейся крови.

Черный жеребец Роберта беспокойно переступал с ноги на ногу и прядал ушами, но пока не сбежал. Сбруя его была инкрустирована драгоценными камнями, запылившимися во время битвы, но еще не полностью утратившими блеск. Прельстившись ими, к ней уже подбирался мальчишка-рогоногий, и Манс ухватил его за воротник, не дожидаясь, пока тот попытается снять седло или уздечку, получив при этом копытом в лоб. 

— Беги к Тормунду, — велел он отрывисто, — скажи, чтобы переходил на эту сторону Стены со своими людьми. Если мы навалимся на них сейчас со всей нашей силой, то победим. Запомнил? 

Мальчишка истово закивал. 

— Тогда почему ты еще здесь? — Манс хлопнул его по спине и проследил, как тот, сверкая мозолистыми, похожими на копытца, пятками, бежит к Черному замку, лавируя среди пеших и конных, а потом шагнул к королевскому жеребцу. Тот отпрянул в сторону, беспокойно кося на него глазом. 

— Тише, Черныш. — Клички жеребца Манс не знал, да это и не имело значения. Придется ему привыкать к новой. — Я тебя не обижу. Знаю, ты привык носить короля, но я ведь, знаешь, тоже король. Думаю, мы с тобой подружимся. 

Он сделал еще шаг, надеясь, что звук его голоса подействовал успокаивающе, протянул руку и погладил лоб жеребца. Тот ощутимо дрожал, но с места больше не двигался. Продолжая тихо говорить, Манс приласкал шею коня, почесал за ушами и, почувствовав, что тот окончательно присмирел, забрался в седло и вытащил меч. В этот миг его дернули сзади за плащ. 

Манс еле удержал руку с мечом, увидев у стремени мальчишку-рогоногого. 

— Ты уже вернулся? Так быстро? Тормунд уже идет? 

Мальчишка отчаянно замотал головой. 

— Я его не видел. Там не пройти, — залопотал он. 

Манс понимал наречия всех племен, живших за Стеной, но сейчас ему показалось, что мальчишка говорит на незнакомом языке. 

— Почему?! — вскричал он. — Тебе так сложно было пройти в открытые ворота? 

— Они закрыты. — На сморщенном лице мальчишки смешались горе и страх. — Там вороны... они напали сзади и с верха Стены. 

Манс обернулся и выругался сквозь зубы. До Стены было далеко, но даже отсюда он заметил хаос, возникший в задних рядах его войска, там, где, в основном, были самые слабые воины, а также женщины и дети. Среди них будто из-под земли возник отряд разведчиков в черных кольчугах, полушлемах и плащах, вселяя панику. Еще один отряд — тонкая шеренга — возник на самом краю Стены, осыпая стрелами любого, кто пытался пробиться к воротам. Путь назад был отрезан. Около двух тысяч вольных людей, среди которых были Тормунд и его отряд, остались с той стороны. 

Каким образом дозорным удалось пробраться им в тыл, Манс не знал, но догадывался, что в их числе могли быть выжившие разведчики из Черного замка, которые знали здесь все потайные ходы куда лучше вороны, слетевшей с Сумеречной Башни. Неужто это те мальчишки, которых он отпустил?.. «Надо было их убить». Мысль была какой-то чужой, и от нее горько кривились губы. 

— Неважно, — бросил он. — Все равно мы не собирались отступать. Справимся и без Тормунда. 

Паника еще не добралась до передних рядов. Вольный народ рубился с закованными в доспехи поклонщиками, пешими и конными, и теснил их к дальним холмам. Надежда еще не умерла. 

— Король поклонщиков мертв! Мы побеждаем! — снова заорал Манс, привстав на стременах и высоко вздернув меч. — Вперед, вольные люди! За нашу жизнь и свободу!   
Рогоногие, пещерные жители и тенны в бронзовой чешуе бросились к нему, но наперерез им устремился рыцарский клин с копьями, мечами и длинными топорами. Впереди с обнаженным двуручным мечом скакал всадник в сером меховом плаще поверх доспехов. Забрало его шлема было поднято, и одного взгляда на его вытянутое лицо, обрамленное длинными темными волосами и подстриженной бородой, хватило, чтобы рука Манса, держащая меч, опустилась сама собой. Он знал этого человека. Но даже если бы Манс никогда его не встречал, то узнал бы, так он был похож на свою сестру и племянника. И в воздухе над ним реял белый стяг с серым лютоволком Старков.   
С каждым мгновением всадник приближался все ближе. Манс почувствовал странное оцепенение. Он устал, раненое плечо болело, но он еще был в состоянии дать бой любому — только не Неду Старку. Он не мог поднять меч на брата Лианны. Она его за это не простит. А путь к отступлению был отрезан. 

Серые глаза Старка были как два осколка льда. Глядя в них, Манс вспомнил, как блестели слезами восхищения глаза Лианны, когда она слушала его песни, обращенные к ней. 

_Проклятье на того падет,_   
_Кто скажет, что любовь должна_   
_Со мною быть погребена, —_   
_Она и смерть переживет! *_

Воспоминания окружили его, как снежный вихрь, и он застыл в неподвижности, внимая им, когда Старк осадил коня рядом с ним, и темный меч в его руках обрушился с высоты. 

4.

Холод и боль заставили Манса очнуться. Вокруг было темно и тихо, шел снег, укрывая его мягким, мокрым и зябким одеялом. Гудела голова, по которой вскользь пришелся удар меча, а плечо и грудь болели так, будто были разрублены напополам. Правая рука не слушалась, он провел по телу левой и вяло подивился тому, что рана оказалась не столь глубокой, как должна бы. Значит, в руках Неда Старка был не его знаменитый Лед: меч из валирийской стали рассек бы и доспех, и кости, как масло. Впрочем, это все равно не отменяло того, что Манс едва мог шевелиться и был не в состоянии встать. Получалось только лежать — и думать. Все его воспоминания о битве заканчивались моментом, когда оба войска были обезглавлены. Интересно, кто победил?.. Ему хотелось верить, что силы были практически равны, но даже затуманенным болью разумом он понимал, что у поклонщиков оставался еще Нед Старк, благородный лорд Винтерфелла, а у вольного народа не было даже Тормунда. Если магнар и остался в живых, за ним вряд ли кто-то пошел, кроме его теннов. 

Решив, что раз он еще не умер, то неплохо хотя бы оглядеться, Манс с трудом приподнял голову, вперяясь взглядом в ночную темень. Рядом лежал труп лошади. Манс не мог разобрать, была ли это его лошадь, убитая Баратеоном, или конь самого Баратеона. Всюду, куда хватало глаз, лежали тела. Невозможно было понять, кто где, хотя Мансу показалось, что на одном трупе он приметил рыцарские доспехи. Если они не забрали своих, чтобы похоронить, значит ли, что вольный народ все же победил?.. 

Где-то недалеко раздался скрип шагов по свежему снегу. Темные фигуры двигались среди мертвецов. Что-то с ними было не так, но на молчаливых сестер, которые занимались похоронами у южан, они были не похожи. Один наклонился к телу, лежащему у его ног. Что он с ним делал — добивал или снимал доспехи — Манс рассмотреть не мог, но люди Старка не стали бы заниматься ни тем, ни другим. 

—Сюда! — то, что планировалось как крик, вышло из замерзшего горла хриплым сипом. Темный силуэт приблизился, и Манс понял, что с ним не так. У него не было головы. 

— Нет! — шепот получился почти беззвучным. Это было хуже всего. Хуже поражения, хуже смерти. Манс попытался ползти, но вряд ли сдвинулся с места больше, чем на локоть. Безголовая фигура потопталась на месте и шагнула к нему. В руках она держала короткий меч. Клинок был иззубрен и покрыт ржавчиной, но это не помешало ему вонзиться между ребер прямо в сердце. Вспышка боли сменилась холодом, по сравнению с которым снежинки, падавшие на лицо, казались огненным пеплом, тело будто окатило ледяной волной. Боль стала неощутимой, почти неважной, как и желание бороться, и память. В глазах потемнело, а потом в них вспыхнула ослепительная синева.   
Но внезапно боль вернулась. Манса снова кольнули в сердце, и на этот раз пронзивший его клинок был словно только что вытащен из кузнечного горна. Смертельная мука, охватившая тело, была сродни той, что испытывают, протягивая вконец обледеневшие руки к костру. Манс глухо застонал. Синяя пелена спала с его глаз. 

Упырей рядом больше не было. Зато вокруг суетились маленькие фигурки, похожие на детей. Один приложил к губам Манса палец, оканчивающийся птичьим когтем, заставляя молчать, трое других принялись дергать торчащий из тела меч, пока не смогли вытащить его и отбросить в сторону. Но то, другое, лезвие, которого он не видел, но которое горело в его сердце жарко, как уголек костра, осталось внутри. Постепенно возвращалась память. И первым почему-то вспомнились старые истории, слышанные в детстве, о маленьких, давно исчезнувших обитателях леса, людях-белках, как звали их великаны. 

Несмотря на боль, Манс уже не чувствовал себя умирающим. Наверное, у него бы получилось даже встать, но прежде чем он смог сказать об этом, четыре пары маленьких рук обхватили его за плечи и за ноги и куда-то понесли.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - и снова Бернарт де Вентадорн


	24. Гвардеец

1.

— Эх, провались оно все! — Десмонд разочарованно присвистнул. — Там битва, подвиги, а мы здесь... 

Он больше ничего не прибавил, но достаточно красноречиво посмотрел на женщину, которую им велено было охранять. Леди Лианна Старк, так им сказал лорд Эддард. У Джори не было причин сомневаться в словах своего лорда, и теперь он изо всех сил пытался узнать в этой одичалой — растрепанной, с грязным лицом и одетой в потрепанные меха — ту юную девушку, которая когда-то скакала наперегонки со своими братьями по Волчьему лесу. Джори служил дому Старк почти столько же, сколько помнил себя, так же, как и его давно почившие отец, дед и прадед. Он родился и вырос в Винтерфелле, был товарищем по играм и по тренировкам маленьких Старков, пока его дядя, мастер над оружием, не счел его достаточно хорошим бойцом, чтобы отдать в домашнюю гвардию. Леди Лианной Джори всегда искренне восхищался, и, несмотря на потрясение, которое он испытал, видя ее нынешний облик, не возникло никаких сомнений в том, что она, как бы не выглядела, во что бы ни была одета, оставалась сестрой его лорда, и он должен был ее оберегать.

Поэтому слова напарника его рассердили, и Джори резко оборвал их: 

— Твой долг, как и мой, повиноваться лорду Старку. Это важнее любых подвигов. 

— Конечно, — закивал Десмонд, — я и не имел в виду ничего другого... Но, если нам удастся побыстрее довести ее до лагеря, то, может, мы еще успеем вернуться, пока все не закончится... 

— Лорд Эддард ничего не говорил о том, что можно будет вернуться, — отрезал Джори. 

Леди Лианна продолжала цепляться за умирающее чудовище. Это было опасно: даже содрогаясь в агонии, страшный зверь мог ей повредить. С обнаженным мечом в руке Джори шагнул к лютоволчице, чтобы выполнить приказ своего лорда. 

— Миледи, отойдите! — крикнул он, но леди Лианна только повернулась к нему, заслонив зверя своим телом. Ее меховая одежда распахнулась, под ней была только простая рубаха, и он с некоторым смущением разглядел отяжелевший от беременности живот. Бедная, подумал он, чего ей только не пришлось вынести в лапах этих скотов. И только потом заметил, что она тоже держит меч. Направленный на него. 

— Джори, не смей. 

Лицо ее было испачкано грязью, на которой белели дорожки слез, но темно-серые глаза горели таким же огнем, как пятнадцать лет назад. Клинок в ее руках был маленьким, вдвое меньше, чем у него, но Джори и помыслить не мог скрестить с ней оружие. Теперь он точно ее узнал.

— Миледи, — попытался объяснить Джори, опуская меч, — лютоволк — жуткий зверь! Ради вашей безопасности, отойдите от него... 

Говоря это, он заметил, что лютоволчица у ее ног уже не шевелилась. 

— Джори, — сказала леди Лианна, будто не слыша его слов, — мне нужна твоя помощь. И твоя, Десмонд. 

Он был польщен тем, что леди его помнила. И Десмонду тоже было приятно, судя по тому, что выражение досады исчезло с его лица, и он с готовностью шагнул вперед. 

— Чем мы можем служить, миледи? 

— Подержите ее. 

Джори переглянулся с напарником, не понимая. Леди Лианна опустилась на колени рядом с лютоволчицей и попыталась перевернуть ее на спину. Торчащие древки стрел мешали, и она, морщась, как от сильной боли, обломала их по одному.

— Миледи... 

— Она мертва, не бойтесь, — сказала леди Лианна отрывисто. — Ну же, скорее! 

И Джори с Десмондом, не прекословя, развели в стороны огромные лапы, которых еще не коснулось окоченение. Леди Лианна провела своим маленьким клинком по выпуклому брюху зверя, сбривая густую шерсть. 

— Если вы хотите снять шкуру, миледи, — подал голос Десмонд, — то лучше начинать с задних лап... 

В ответ он получил лишь яростный взгляд и умолк. Оголившееся брюхо мертвой лютоволчицы едва заметно колыхалось, и в голове Джори мелькнула внезапная догадка: 

— Щенки еще живы... 

— Благодарение богам. — С тихим полувздохом-полувсхлипом она погладила мертвую плоть. 

— Но вы... вы же не хотите достать их? 

Леди Лианна кивнула. 

— Но этого нельзя делать, миледи! — запротестовал он. — Милосерднее будет дать им умереть вместе с матерью... 

— Я — их мать. 

Она смотрела на Джори в упор широко раскрытыми немигающими глазами, в которых плескалась, влажно переливаясь через край, невыносимая боль, и его охватил священный трепет, как бывало каждый раз, когда он молился перед сердце-деревом. Возможно, она была безумна, но он чувствовал, что ее безумие священно. С трудом оторвав от нее взгляд, он встретился глазами с Десмондом и прочел в его лице то же потрясение, которое ощущал сам. И они оба, держа мертвое тело лютоволчицы, стали молча наблюдать, как леди Лианна аккуратно разрезала брюхо точным и твердым движением, сделавшим бы честь мейстеру, и погрузила руки во внутренности. К тому времени, когда она, наконец, вытащила огромную, разбухшую от щенков матку, руки ее были по локоть в крови, и Джори решил было, что она больше похожа на мясника, чем на мейстера, если бы не бережность, с какой она обращалась с этим куском склизкой и окровавленной плоти. Еще один надрез — и раздался громкий писк слепого и мокрого существа размером не больше крысы. Перерезав пуповину, леди Лианна прижала его к своей груди, растерянно огляделась, будто что-то ища, а потом приказала: 

— Снимай плащ, Десмонд. 

И тот повиновался без возражений. А Джори подумал, что есть что-то символичное в том, чтобы рожденные от мертвой матери лютоволчата увидели свет на сером гвардейском плаще, украшенном лютоволком Старков. 

2.

Всего родилось шесть лютоволчат. Леди Лианна завернула их в плащ и устроила у себя на коленях. Щенки сбились в кучу на теплом плаще и пищали, тычась в него носами и не находя сосцов, полных молока. 

— Они умрут с голода, — проговорил Джори. Он больше не предлагал умертвить щенков, но не представлял, чем его леди собирается их накормить. Будь они в Винтерфелле, можно было попробовать подложить их недавно ощенившейся суке... но Джори тут же одернул себя. Собаки ненавидят запах волков, любая сука разорвет новорожденных лютоволчат на части. 

— Что с битвой? Она еще идет? — вдруг спросила леди Лианна. 

— Да, миледи, — ответил Десмонд, потирая плечи, — наверное, без плаща ему было зябко. — Но отсюда не понять, кто побеждает...

Леди Лианна перевела взгляд с Джори на Десмонда, словно выбирая одного из них. 

— Джори, — наконец, решила она, — ступай, узнай, что там творится. И найди козу. 

— Найти — что? — Джори решил, что ослышался. — С королевским войском не было скота. Как я найду козу на поле боя? И для чего? 

— У вольного народа есть козы, — сказала леди Лианна. — Во время сражения они наверняка разбрелись. Найди среди них дойную и приведи ко мне. Если же с ней будет хозяин, скажи, что это поручение Молодой Волчицы, и тебя послушают.

«Если я встречу одного из этих варваров, то перережу ему глотку скорее, чем стану с ним разговаривать», — подумал Джори, пропустив мимо ушей что-то там про волчицу, а вслух сказал:

— Миледи, я не могу вас оставить! Лорд Старк приказал нам двоим вас охранять. Позвольте хотя бы сначала проводить вас до лагеря. 

Но, к его досаде, леди Лианна, упрямо поджав губы, покачала головой. 

— Я хочу остаться здесь. В лагере я не узнаю, чем все закончится. 

— Узнаете, конечно, миледи! Когда войско короля и лорда Старка вернется с победой, — на лице Десмонда читалось полное неприятие иного исхода битвы. — Или же, когда проводим вас до лагеря, мы с Джори можем вернуться, увидеть все своими глазами и рассказать потом вам. 

«И порубить десяток-другой одичалых», — Джори не забыл, как его приятель рвался в бой. Вслух же он спросил: 

— Так что вы решили, миледи? 

— Я остаюсь, — сказала она твердо. И прибавила, одной рукой продолжая баюкать новорожденных волчат, а второй гладя окровавленный мех их мертвой матери: — И мне нужно похоронить... моего друга. 

— Хорошо. — Джори знал, что спорить со Старками, когда они что-то твердо решили, бесполезно. «Волчья кровь», так про них говорили. И дети лорда Эддарда росли такими же, особенно младшая дочка. Вспомнив Арью-что-под-ногами, Джори неожиданно для себя улыбнулся. 

— Ваша младшая племянница похожа на вас, миледи, — сказал он смущенно, понимая, что улыбка была не к месту. — Я пойду поищу козу. Постараюсь не отходить далеко, но если что, Десмонд вас защитит. 

Темные старковские брови гневно сошлись на переносице. 

— Я могу сама о себе позаботиться! 

«Уж лучше гнев, чем слезы», — подумал он. Женские слезы — вещь пугающая и непонятная, и Джори так и осталось невдомек, почему леди Лианна горевала над мертвым зверем. 

— Знаю, миледи, — кивнул он, — но вы же не хотите, чтобы мы нарушили приказ вашего брата? И Десмонд поможет вам копать могилу, — привел он еще один довод. — Ваш маленький клинок тут не справится. 

Да, она всегда прислушивалась к разумным доводам, когда была маленькой, и сейчас согласилась, пусть и с недовольной гримаской. Десмонд тоже был не в восторге. Он подошел к Джори, когда тот уже садился на коня, и прошипел вполголоса: 

— Мог бы и я пойти. 

— Не терпится заняться ловлей коз? — На самом деле Джори боялся, что Десмонд бросится в сражение и про козу забудет. Щенки пищали все громче, и хотя Джори вроде бы не было до них дела, леди Лиана огорчится, если они умрут. А в ее положении это опасно. — Поверь, оставшись здесь, ты скорее покажешь свою удаль. Еще не понятно, как все обернется... 

Возможно, ему просто показалось, что шум боя стал сильнее... 

Десмонд нахмурился и отошел. Последнее, что увидел Джори, направляя коня на север, где гремело сражение, — как Десмонд с остервенением принялся рубить мерзлую землю. 

3.

Навстречу ему стали попадаться раненые. Рыцарь в цветах Арренов, где-то потерявший шлем, а заодно и глаз, помогал идти своему товарищу, который еле переставлял ноги. Единственным уцелевшим глазом рыцарь с завистью уставился на коня Джори, и тому пришлось с сожалением покачать головой: 

— Прости, друг. У меня личный приказ десницы короля. 

Он уже повернул коня, как ему в спину раздался хриплый голос раненого: 

— Десница у нас пока еще есть. А короля уже нет. 

Джори показалось, что он ослышался. 

— Как — нет? — он спрыгнул с седла. — А ну, рассказывай. 

Потом, показав раненым кратчайшую дорогу к лагерю, где были мейстеры, Джори поехал дальше, крепко задумавшись. Нет, он не сомневался в победе. Король Роберт, конечно, был могучим воином, но его лучшие годы уже прошли, к тому же он был южанином, а ведь известно, что один северянин стоит десяти южан. Север всегда защищали Старки, и сейчас защитят. Но вот кто будет следующим королем? Войско полнилось слухами о неверности королевы Серсеи, король Роберт не раз громогласно заявлял, что по возвращению в Королевскую Гавань казнит изменницу и прижитых ею от брата ублюдков. Но, получается, король умер, не успев осуществить эту угрозу, и теперь наверняка Ланнистеры коронуют принца Джоффри. Джори сомневался, что лорд Старк, человек совести и чести, одобрит это. А если Север не поддержит Джоффри, то это означает войну с Ланнистерами. Но если не Джоффри, то кто? Станнис Баратеон? Или же... 

Джори помнил малыша Джона, сына леди Лианны, когда тот только учился ходить. В Винтерфелле все знали о том, что он — сын принца Рейгара Таргариена, хотя лорд Эддард и не жаловал подобные разговоры. Еще шептались о насилии, но вот в это уже Джори не верил. Леди Лианна была боевой с самого детства, не далась бы она тому, кого сама не захотела. Да и не любят женщины детей, отцов которых ненавидели, так, как леди Лианна обожала Джона. Возможно, мальчик и был незаконнорожденным, но Джори, говоря по правде, не видел в том большой беды, при том, что других наследников не осталось. Простому народу на это наплевать, главное, что в жилах мальчика течет кровь дракона и волка. Такие вещи больше волнуют лордов, но если лорд Старк решит поддержать права своего племянника, он найдет, чем их убедить. Сейчас Джону должно было быть около пятнадцати лет. Если он, конечно, был жив. Джори подумал, что, когда вернется, обязательно спросит леди Лианну про мальчика. Если он жив и в плену у одичалых, северяне его освободят. Ну а если нет... Что ж, дом Таргариенов правил Вестеросом триста лет, и, хотя последний король, безумный Эйрис, своими бесчинствами восстановил против себя лордов королевства, в целом их правление было стране скорее во благо. Но на Севере испокон веков властвовали Старки, и так будет и дальше, кто бы ни сидел на Железном троне в Королевской Гавани. 

Шум битвы, приблизившись на какое-то время, вновь отдалился, но раненых становилось все больше. Лошадь Джори едва не споткнулась о труп, рядом лежали еще тела, много тел. Джори спешился и наклонился, чтобы их рассмотреть. Большая часть из них принадлежала одичалым. Несколько закутанных в серое фигур уже ходили между ними, разыскивая тела, облаченные в рыцарские доспехи, и укладывали их на носилки. Расспрашивать Молчаливых Сестер было делом безнадежным, поэтому Джори обратился к бородатому мужчине в помятом доспехе с медведем Мормонтов, который ковылял, опираясь на меч, как на палку — ниже колена нога у него была кое-как перевязана окровавленной тряпкой: 

— Что там произошло? Мы наступаем? 

Гримасу боли на лице мужика сменила довольная улыбка. 

— Мы побеждаем! Одичалые ублюдки бегут, будто им пятки поджарили! 

— Но ведь король мертв? — спросил Джори. 

— Лорд Старк отомстил за него! Он убил Манса Налетчика, и вся его орда разбежалась. А Ночной Дозор вновь занял Черный замок. 

Латник Мормонтов покачнулся и закусил губы от боли, но потом продолжил: 

— Теперь они выкуривают одичалых из всех нор, куда те могли попрятаться. Так что будь настороже, если едешь к Стене, но на большее, чем ужалить исподтишка, дикари больше не способны, сколько бы их еще не осталось. 

Из его горла вырвался короткий стон, и он крепко сжал челюсти. 

— Хочешь, я позову людей с носилками? — предложил Джори. 

— Ну нет. Может, у меня и полторы ноги, но я еще воин и могу идти сам. Пусть южан на носилках таскают, — латник осклабился на прощанье и вновь побрел к лагерю.   
Проблуждав еще пару часов между трупов и раненых и убив одичалого с моржовыми бивнями на шапке, который, спрятавшись за грудой тел, попытался подстрелить его лошадь, Джори, наконец, нашел то, что искал. Несколько коз растеряно ходили взад-вперед с переполненным выменем. Джори подобрался к одной, объедавшей нежные веточки ивы на краю оврага, и набросил на шею веревку. 

Когда он повернул назад, ведя за собой козу, уже темнело. Обратный путь пролегал мимо сваленных в кучи мертвецов, и Джори вдруг показалось, что одно из тел пошевелилось. Он уже хотел спешиться, чтобы посмотреть, нет ли среди них живых, но тут коза жалобно заблеяла. Джори выругался. Прошло уже немало времени, а леди Лианна так переживала из-за голодных волчат. И он тронул каблуками бока лошади, пообещав себе прислать сюда помощь, как только сможет.

Джори колебался, не стоит ли ему направиться прямо в лагерь: войска возвращались, и лорд Старк мог уже забрать сестру с собой. Но когда он, наконец, добрался до места, где оставил леди под присмотром Десмонда, то лорд Эддард и вся его личная гвардия были там. Они стояли полукольцом, а кое-кто даже опустился на колени, и их лица были полны изумления и почтения, будто перед сердце-деревом. Сначала Джори не понял, на что они смотрят, но подъехав ближе, увидел в центре полукруга леди Лианну, сидевшую на расстеленном на земле плаще. Она стянула рубаху к округлому животу и прижимала к себе новорожденных лютоволчат, а те лизали ее обнаженную грудь. 

\- Мать-волчица! — услышал он благоговейный шепот.

У Джори перехватило дыхание. Он выбрался из седла — неуклюже, словно годы повернули вспять, и он из прекрасного наездника снова превратился в юнца, только учившегося верховой езде, — и преклонил колени.


	25. Мертвые идут

1.

Стена уже была хорошо видна над верхушками деревьев, но до нее было еще не меньше дня пути, когда Джон почувствовал запахи скота и дыма: предвестников лагеря вольного народа. В зарослях ветвей мелькнул огонек, потом другой. Призрак навострил уши и побежал вперед, но остановился и обернулся к хозяину, будто спрашивая, что тот собирается делать. Если армия Манса все еще стояла лагерем за Стеной, было еще не поздно осуществить первоначальный план его дяди: сдаться на милость Роберта Баратеона, чтобы тот позволил вольному народу пройти через ворота в Черном замке. Джон бы обрадовался этому, если бы сохранил еще способность испытывать радость.

— Наверное, мне не стоит идти с тобой дальше, — вполголоса проговорил Бенджен. — Я был бы рад снова повидать сестру, но мне давно пора вернуться к своим обязанностям. И, если ты не передумал принять мое предложение о помощи, то чем быстрее я смогу связаться с Недом и королем Робертом, тем лучше.

Джон кивнул.

— Спасибо, дядя.

За дни, прошедшие после смерти Игритт, в груди Джона поселилась страшная пустота, грозившая временами пожрать его целиком. От этого спасала только связь с Призраком — и еще этот суровый человек, шагавший рядом. Бенджен не жалел племянника, не говорил слов утешения, но Джон постоянно чувствовал исходившую от него молчаливую поддержку и был за это благодарен. За все время их совместного путешествия у них сложились почти дружеские отношения, чему, несмотря на разницу в воспитании, немало способствовало близкое родство и общность характеров. Джон иногда вспоминал резкие слова, которые сказал ему Бенджен при первой их встрече. Сейчас ему казалось, что дядя больше не считает его мальчишкой, но спросить об этом он так и не решился. 

Они крепко обнялись на прощанье, Призрак ткнулся Бенджену в плечо, выражая свою приязнь. Бенджен погладил густой мех на загривке лютоволка, поудобнее перехватил свой мешок и поправил на поясе меч. Джон проводил его взглядом, пока фигура в черном плаще, удалявшаяся в сторону Черного замка, не исчезла среди деревьев, и не стих шорох шагов по снегу, и только тогда повернул к кострам.

Он подошел достаточно близко, чтобы видеть сквозь деревья палатки, и их было слишком мало для той армии, что собрал Манс перед его уходом. Это показалось странным. Джон не мог представить себе причину, по которой Король-за-Стеной решил разделить своих людей, и только гадал, где сейчас могли быть основные силы. Он немного постоял, наблюдая за караульными. Рыжеволосый человек у ближайшего костра обернулся, и Джон узнал Торегга, одного из сыновей Тормунда.

Джон не таился, чтобы загодя предупредить караульных о своем приближении, но все равно двигался достаточно тихо, и Торегг услышал его только, когда он был уже ярдах в десяти. 

— Кто там? — Высокий широкоплечий детина резко вскочил на ноги и только потом потянулся за лежащим рядом топором, так что едва не упал. Но, увидев Призрака, а за ним и Джона, шумно выдохнул: — Джон, дружище, ты вернулся... 

— Смотрю, ты вымахал еще больше, пока меня не было, и остался таким же неуклюжим, — Джон слабо улыбнулся. Они обнялись: Тормунд и его семейство всегда были для Джона и Лианны самыми близкими друзьями. Торвегг со всей силы хлопнул его по спине, попал по ножнам висящего там меча и затряс ушибленной рукой. — Ух, ты, меч! Настоящий, железный, да еще и рукоять разукрашена! Это ты клад раскопал? 

Джон закусил губу. Он не вынимал Черное Пламя из ножен с самой смерти Игритт, предпочитая свой старый маленький меч, подаренный Лианной, и до сих пор безымянный. Иногда Джону даже хотелось выбросить проклятый фамильный клинок, отведавший крови его любимой. И хотя он понимал, что к этому мгновению она была уже мертва, и меч рассек лишь ее тело, убив захватившего его оборотня, легче Джону от этого не становилось. Поэтому он лишь мотнул головой, оставив вопрос старого приятеля без ответа.

— А где Игритт? — спохватился Торегг, будто почувствовав его мысли. — Вы же вместе уходили?

— Умерла.

Улыбавшийся Торегг посмурнел лицом.

— Ходоки, да?

Джон коротко кивнул. Он собирался рассказать все, как было, Лианне и Мансу, и чувствовал, что у него просто не останется на это сил, если придется повторять страшный рассказ несколько раз.

— Манс здесь? — спросил он вместо этого. — И моя мать?

Торегг отступил на шаг и заморгал. 

— Так ты ничего не знаешь.

— Что я не знаю? — Джон почувствовал неладное. — Что здесь произошло?

Торегг сглотнул, так что кадык под короткой рыжей бородой заходил вверх-вниз, и дернул Джона за куртку. 

— Пойдем. К отцу. Он расскажет.

2.

Солнце еще не успело слишком сместиться к западу, когда Джон уже сидел в шатре Тормунда, пил перебродившее козье молоко из старого кожаного меха, кислое и комковатое, и слушал рассказ о разгроме армии Манса. 

— Он велел нам ждать за Стеной, — проворчал Тормунд, заканчивая свой рассказ, забрал у Джона мех, отхлебнул и вытер рот. — Мы и ждали, как дураки, пока вдруг эти проклятые ворота не захлопнулись прямо у нас перед носом. Чуяло мое сердце, зря Манс велел их починить. А когда мы попробовали снова их выломать, наверху, откуда ни возьмись, возникли эти черные ублюдки — вороны, и стали обстреливать нас из луков и поливать кипящим маслом. Я троих парней потерял. Пришлось отступить сюда. 

— Так, значит, ты не знаешь, что с Мансом, — произнес Джон. Он помнил Манса отважным и находчивым, всегда способным найти выход из любой ситуации, и просто не мог представить себе его побежденным. И с ним было огромное войско, тысячи вольных людей, неужели они все погибли?.. И мать. Подумав о ней, Джон сжал кулаки. Только мысль о том, что у него остались дорогие ему люди, и он им нужен, поддерживала его по пути к Стене. Если же они все погибли... Джон вспомнил, что Призрак накануне вел себя странно. Он то срывался с места и убегал далеко в лес, то возвращался, но не позволял Джону до себя дотронуться. А потом уселся на прогалине, там, где между заснеженных ветвей виднелось низкое седое небо, и беззвучно завыл. Им пришлось остановиться на привал раньше обычного, так как лютоволк категорически отказывался идти дальше. И только под утро Джон почувствовал рядом с собой теплый меховой бок и прижался к нему. Тогда его пронзило нехорошее предчувствие, и теперь он не сомневался — Призрак оплакивал свою мать. Или обеих их матерей?..

Тормунд мотнул косматой головой.

— Не знаю. Но догадываюсь. Если бы он был жив, то проломил бы эти ворота голыми руками. Или подкопался бы под их проклятую Стену. В общем, сделал бы хоть что-то, чтобы эти черные ублюдки не расхаживали бы там и не обстреливали бы нас каждый раз, как мы высовываемся из леса. Хар-р-р! — он сплюнул. — Я совсем не такой умный, как он, и не знаю, что мне теперь делать. За Стену нам не прорваться, а отступать некуда.

— Ходоки близко? — С ночи гибели Игритт Джон и Бенджен не сталкивались с упырями, но ощущение надвигающейся опасности сопровождало их на всем протяжении пути.   
Тормунд уныло кивнул. Былая жизнерадостность, казалось, его оставила.

— По ночам мы видим, как они двигаются за пределами наших костров. Они не нападают, но каждую ночь их становится все больше. В любой момент они просто сомнут нас числом. 

Тут он вдруг прищурился и остро глянул на Джона.

— Тебя они тоже потрепали. Жаль Игритт. Какая была девка! Я думал, ты ее украдешь. 

— Все было гораздо хуже, — признался Джон. Слова резали горло, словно остро заточенные ножи, но ему нужно было выговориться, а Тормунд, как никто другой, заслуживал знать правду. И старый балагур выслушал его серьезно и не перебивая, лишь рука, поглаживавшая длинную бороду, дернулась, сжимаясь в кулак, когда он услышал о том, что сотворил Варамир. 

— Покажи меч, — просто сказал он, когда рассказ был окончен, и Джон нехотя вытащил Черное Пламя из ножен. Даже здесь, в темном и дымном шатре, на земле, покрытой старыми тряпками, меч был прекрасен, так что Джон вновь невольно залюбовался совершенством его формы, несмотря на то, что в темных разводах на клинке ему все еще чудились потеки крови Игритт.

— Красивый, — изрек Тормунд, разглядывая меч. — И острый, да?

— Очень, — выдавил из себя Джон. Тормунд вдруг подался вперед, схватил Джона за плечо и дернул на себя.

— Вот что, парень. Ты сделал то, что должен был сделать. Ты думаешь, ей самой хотелось бы, чтобы в ее теле поселился этот гаденыш Варамир? Ее смерть — его рук дело, не твоих. Мы — свободные люди, и после смерти хотим остаться свободными. Мы сжигаем своих мертвецов, чтобы никто не мог использовать их тела. А меч — всего только оружие. Хорошо, когда он острый, и с его помощью ты можешь защитить себя и убить как можно больше врагов.

— Я знаю.

Тормунд разжал медвежью хватку, и Джон потер плечо. 

— Я был уверен, что это — не просто меч, — сказал он со вздохом. — Это фамильный клинок Таргариенов, и бог, что дал его мне, намекал на то, что он обладает силой, способной сразить Иных. А оказалось, что это неправда.

— А ты дрался с самими Иными и выжил? — Тормунд нахмурился. Его удивление было понятно: это упырей — поднявшихся мертвецов — можно было отогнать огнем, или сбежать, если умеешь быстро бегать. Но никто из тех, кто сталкивался с их создателями, не вернулся обратно живым.

Джон покачал головой.

— Нет. Но против упырей — это просто меч. Легче и острее обычных, и лучше сбалансирован, разве что.

— Острый длинный меч — уже сила против врагов, — проворчал Тормунд, и в его словах был здравый смысл. — Он хоть немного повысит нашу удачу, когда все эти мертвецы вокруг нас решат пойти в наступление. А вороны будут смотреть на это со своей Стены и даже не подумают нам помочь. Разве что добьют.

Он вновь погладил бороду, а потом произнес небрежно, будто только что вспомнив:

— Кстати, парень. С тобой ведь уходил твой дядя. Где он?

— Вернулся к своим.

— Жаль. — Тормунд сплюнул. — Он ведь у ворон Первый разведчик. Мы могли бы поторговаться с ними, будь он у нас.

Джон представил себе, как бы это происходило, и обрадовался, что Бенджен простился с ним загодя. Пусть он был вороной, но они были родственниками, и Джон успел к нему привязаться.

— Есть и другой выход, — сказал он. — Завтра я пойду к воротам и попрошу, чтобы нас пропустили. Если мы сложим оружие, то черные братья не станут на нас нападать. И смогут убедить Роберта Баратеона позволить нам жить под защитой Стены. — По крайней мере, он очень рассчитывал, что Бенджен их сможет на это уговорить. — Нам нужно продержаться только еще одну ночь.

3.

Когда солнце скрыли тяжелые свинцовые тучи, поднявшиеся из-за верхушек деревьев, и стали сгущаться сумерки, вокруг маленького лагеря развели костры. Пошел снег, и люди суетились, собирая возле каждого костра валежник, чтобы было чем поддерживать живительный огонь на протяжении ночи. Джон с фамильным клинком в руке стоял у самого края образовавшегося огненного кольца и вглядывался в темноту за его пределами, гадая, хватит ли им этой защиты. Яркое пламя мешало различать детали, но в близлежащем лесу за рваными хлопьями поднявшейся метели ему мерещилось какое-то движение. 

Джон посмотрел на юг. Сквозь снег слабо, на грани видимости, мерцали огоньки факелов дозорных наверху Стены. Не исключено, что там сейчас был и его дядя Бенджен. Джон представил, как дядя, завернувшись в черный плащ и положив руку на эфес меча, смотрит на север, может быть, прямо сюда, на их лагерь. Это странным образом успокаивало, пусть вольный народ и Ночной Дозор и были давними врагами. Главное, что там, на Стене, была жизнь, находились живые люди. Джон попробовал пересчитать факелы, чтобы прикинуть число дозорных, но снег усилился, и темнота за ним стала почти непроглядной. И тогда пришли мертвецы.

Их было много, Джон был не в силах сосчитать, сколько. Одетые в сгнившую кожу и рваные меха, или в остатки черных плащей, недавно умершие и полуразложившиеся, мужчины, женщины, дети. Даже несколько лошадей, на чьих остовах кое-как держались лохмотья кожи, шли, меся копытами снег, а за ними Джону показалось, что он различил огромный силуэт пещерного медведя. Люди у костров стояли наготове с луками и стрелами, копьями и мечами, но, если вся эта орда мертвых навалится на них, долго они не продержатся. 

Первые упыри почти достигли стены костров. У одного мужчины недоставало половины головы, рядом шла женщина с седыми растрепанными волосами, ее лицо можно было бы назвать хорошо сохранившимся, если бы не ввалившийся нос. Горевшие синим светом глаза уставились на Джона, а потом она повернулась и пошла вдоль костров, не делая попытки напасть. Ее безголовый спутник двинулся следом. За ними подступали другие, огонь останавливал их, и они неуверенно топтались, а потом аккуратно огибали лагерь, будто он был для них лишь препятствием к достижению цели. И Джон стал гадать о том, что это за цель.

Скрипя сапогами, подошел Тормунд и встал рядом, опираясь на свой тяжелый меч. 

— Даже не верится, — пробурчал он, — но, может статься, мы и переживем эту ночь. Мертвецам, как я погляжу, не до нас. Топают так упорно, как будто в их промороженных черепах еще сохранились мозги...

Джон не отрывал взгляда от вереницы мертвецов и сжимал украшенный драконьими головами эфес, готовясь в любой миг отразить атаку. Напряжение не отпускало его. Не верилось, что упыри, которых всегда влекла теплая кровь живых, могли оставить их в покое. Разве что вперед их гнало нечто, что было сильнее их вечного голода. И, когда Джон разглядел в снежной тьме между деревьями белесую тень, то понял, что не ошибся.

— Их направляют Иные. Смотри. — На грани видимости мелькнул еще один бледный силуэт, за ним еще один, и еще. Они возникали, пропадали, потом снова появлялись, будто перетекая с места на место, и пелена метели размывала их очертания. С их приближением, казалось, усилился мороз, он пробирался сквозь слои меха и кожи до самого сердца, и решимость слабела, а отчаяние усиливалось. Даже пламя костров как будто стало ниже. 

— Готовься! — скомандовал Тормунд, и его сыновья вытащили по обмотанной паклей стреле. — Поджарим их немного огоньком, если полезут, — вполголоса сказал он Джону.

Джон только покачал головой, продолжая следить взглядом за белыми тенями. У вольного народа не хватало стрел, чтобы справиться с такой толпой упырей, и он сомневался, что на Иных огонь будет действовать так же. Если бы их можно было победить огненными стрелами, хоть кто-нибудь бы выжил после встречи с ними.

— Они уходят, — вдруг проговорил он с удивлением. В самом деле, поток упырей редел. Иные, следовавшие за ними, как пастухи за своим стадом, обошли костры по большому кругу, и лишь один из них, проходя мимо, обернулся. Встретив его обжигающе-ледяной взгляд, Джон вспомнил видение, посетившее его в пещере лорда Бриндена, и содрогнулся. Но нечеловеческие синие глаза лишь скользнули по его лицу, а мгновение спустя бледный силуэт Иного исчез в мельтешении снежинок. 

— Они идут к Стене, — глухо проговорил Тормунд, и Джон кивнул. В самом деле, зачем Иным тратить время, чтобы перебить несколько сотен, которых всегда можно будет добить после, когда впереди, за воротами Черного замка, их ожидает нескончаемое пиршество: сотни тысяч живых. Стена, возведенная при помощи древней магии, была неприступна для чар холода, но вот ворота, построенные людьми, — совсем другое дело. Манс сломал их, и лорд Бринден, отправляя Джона обратно, велел их закрыть, но...

— Ты же сказал, что ворота починили и закрыли? — спросил он Тормунда.

— Да, на скорую руку. Если бы Манс не отпустил великанов, любой из них справился бы с ними с одного удара. Да и я с моими парнями выломал бы их за пару часов, если бы не вороны с их стрелами и кипящим маслом и королевское войско с той стороны... 

— Подожди! — Джон взмахнул рукой, прерывая его. — Получается, ворота можно легко сломать снова. Что, если Иным это удастся?

— Вороны могут встретить их так же, как и нас, — буркнул Тормунд, — огнем и кипятком. И мертвецы вернутся убивать нас.

В его словах был смысл, но Джона все равно одолевали сомнения.

— Они идут слишком уверенно. Они знают, что откроют ворота. — Джон задумался. — Если с той стороны Стены была битва, сколько там сейчас погибших? 

Тормунд прищурился. Джон запоздало подумал о том, что старик обсуждает с ним войну как вождь с вождем, чего и близко не могло быть до путешествия Джона к пещере старого бога. И о том, что раньше он бы непременно возгордился бы от этой мысли, а теперь просто отметил и отбросил в сторону. Нужно было думать о гораздо более важных вещах.

— Понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, парень, но если бы Иные могли поднимать покойников через Стену, то давно бы сделали это. Древнее волшебство крепко.

— В самих воротах нет волшебства, только дерево и металл. И они какое-то время стояли открытыми. Что, если кто-то из упырей успел проникнуть на ту сторону и принес туда часть силы Иных? Достаточно одного ожившего мертвеца, чтобы открыть ворота изнутри...

Тормунд пожал плечами и снова, сгорбившись, оперся о меч.

— Подождем — увидим. Что нам еще остается...

Джон снова поглядел на юг, там, где темнота и метель прятали Стену и стоявших на ней дозорных. Если остаться здесь, в лагере, и ждать, то, может быть, до рассвета они все погибнут. И тогда мертвые начнут победный марш на юг, чтобы не оставить в Семи Королевствах никого живого. Даже если горстке вольного народа удастся выжить, оставаясь глубоко в тылу армии мертвых, чего будет стоить такая жизнь? И зачем она ему, Джону, если погибли и мать, и Игритт?..

Джон поднял меч, чей черный клинок, казалось, впитывал пламя костров. Старый бог обещал, что этот меч может убивать Иных. Что ж, если старик соврал, то тем хуже для него. Джон понадеялся, что, даже став мертвецом с синими глазами, он не забудет такого предательства и сможет вернуться, чтобы отомстить.

— Я не буду ждать, — сказал он, сделал два шага назад и с разбегу прыгнул через костер. Приземлился он в мягкий снег, взмахнув рукой с мечом, чтобы сохранить равновесие, и быстрым шагом, насколько позволяли свежие сугробы, направился за удалявшимися к Стене мертвецами. Вслед ему донеслись чьи-то крики, кажется, Тормунда и его сыновей, Торегга и Дормунда, но Джон не стал оборачиваться, чтобы проверить. Откуда-то сбоку выпрыгнул Призрак и потрусил рядом с ним.


	26. Старки

1.

Боль была всеобъемлющей, всепоглощающей, всевластной. Она накатывала обжигающе-ледяными океанскими валами, гремела барабанами битвы, завывала смертельно раненой волчицей. Она была выше Стены и бесконечнее Зачарованного леса. От нее невозможно было избавиться и некуда убежать. Ей можно было только сдаться. Закрыть глаза и позволить ей измолотить свое тело и душу в мелкую серую пыль. 

Но вначале Лианна еще пыталась бороться. Когда стрелы одна за другой вонзились в шкуру Серой Звезды, и страшная боль предсмертной агонии затопила их обеих, она нашла в себе силы выставить внутри преграду, пусть слабую и тонкую, как плотина из веток на пути горного потока, но все же позволившую ей отделить свой разум от разума умирающей волчицы. Последнее, что Лианна могла сделать для нее — спасти ее детей, не дав им погибнуть вместе с матерью, и это у нее получилось. Ей удалось на несколько мгновений превратить себя в лед, в камень, чтобы недрогнувшими руками разрезать мертвую плоть и вытащить наружу шестерых новорожденных щенков, слепых и совершенно беспомощных. Преграда еще держалась, когда Лианна отослала Джори на поиски козы, чтобы прокормить малышей, и у нее еще хватило сил помочь Десмонду засыпать тело землей, прощаясь навсегда со своей второй, волчьей частью, с той, которая когда-то — казалось, уже эпоху назад — встретила ее за Стеной и раскрыла в ней оборотня. А потом плотину прорвало. Тонкие веточки самообладания и стойкости, из которых Лианна с таким трудом ее собрала, в единый миг брызнули в стороны, и безудержным потоком, вместе с болью и отчаянием, в нее хлынула вся ее звериная суть, которой теперь не было другого вместилища. 

Мир вокруг утратил большую часть цвета, но наполнился движением и запахами. Дух крови и стали царил над всем остальным. Вдали люди верхом на лошадях убивали других людей длинными серыми когтями. Молодой Волчице не было до этого дела: ведь у ее сосцов скулили шестеро голодных малышей. Седьмой все еще был в утробе, и той искрой человеческого разума, что еще оставалась в ней, Молодая Волчица понимала, что ему еще рано рождаться. Она прижала лапу — почему-то лишенную шерсти и с длинными, как у людей, пальцами — к животу, ощущая мягкие толчки своего нерожденного ребенка, и вдруг ясно осознала, что это будет девочка, маленькая волчица. А потом мать почувствовала, как к груди приливает молоко. Щенки запищали громче, но не могли добраться до еды — сосцы матери-волчицы закрывали грубые шкуры из тех, что носят люди, — и она нетерпеливо стащила их с себя и прижала двух малышей мордочками прямо в сползающие по коже теплые капли. Четверо других запищали настойчивее, требуя еды и себе, и она принялась гладить их по мягким шкуркам и уговаривать подождать своей очереди, ведь почему-то у нее оказалось только два сосца, как у человеческой женщины. Это удивило ее. Она попыталась завыть, и из горла вырвались лишь странные беспомощные звуки. Но затем она услышала, не ушами, а, скорее, сердцем, как далеко на севере ей ответил белый красноглазый зверь. Он был гораздо ближе, чем в прошлую луну, он был уже самостоятельным и большим, но тоже был ее сыном, и он горевал о ней. Она зацепилась за мысль о нем, это помогало хоть как-то удержаться и не дать омуту боли затянуть себя на самое дно. 

Люди верхом на лошадях, пахнущие сталью и кровью еще больше прежнего, приблизились к ней, и Молодая Волчица, обхватив крепче щенков, оскалилась и зарычала, давая понять, что будет защищать своих детей до конца. У нее тоже был серый стальной коготь, пусть не такой длинный, как у них, но его бы хватило, чтобы пронзить сердце врагу. Люди окружили ее, люди в серых шкурах, несущие на палке развевающуюся на ветру белую шкуру с силуэтом зверя, очень похожего на ее саму, но никто из них не нападал. Они слезли с лошадей, а некоторые опустились на колени. Наверное, даже людям утомительно всегда ходить на двух ногах.

Один человек подошел совсем близко. Она насторожилась, но потом учуяла его запах: запах тела под шкурами и латами, почти забытый, но знакомый и родной запах своей стаи. 

— Лиа, — позвал он, и это слово тоже было знакомо. Кажется, так ее звали, ту ее часть, что не бегала под луной на четырех лапах, а жила в продымленном шатре. Человек из ее стаи сел рядом с ней и укутал ее плечи своим плащом: — Сестра. 

Его запах и звук его голоса подхватили ее и будто выдернули из объятий беспамятства и боли. Лианна сделала глубокий вдох и взглянула на брата, который в свою очередь с тревогой всматривался в ее лицо. Его собственное лицо было уставшим и постаревшим, с исчерченным морщинами лбом и побелевшими висками, и вместе с тем почти таким, каким она его помнила. На кольчуге и ножнах его меча была кровь. Может быть, кровь кого-то, кого она знала, но сейчас это было неважно. Рана от потери осталась и болела по-прежнему, но Лианна, наконец, смогла отделить себя от погибшей Серой Звездой, ее разум очистился. Она вновь обрела себя и обрадовалась этому, ведь в ней нуждались ее дети: и неродившаяся еще дочь, и взрослый сын, и шестеро маленьких беспомощных комочков, разомлевших от тепла ее груди. И Манс... Ее вдруг кольнуло осознанием того, что битва закончилась. Что же с ним стало?.. Лианна уже открыла рот, чтобы спросить брата, но тут же закрыла его. Она спросит чуть позже. Что бы ни случилось, этого уже не изменить. Бесновавшаяся в ней волчица успокоилась и свернулась клубком где-то в глубине сознания. Сейчас Лианне просто хотелось еще немного посидеть рядом с братом, вдыхая его запах. И она, наконец, вспомнила его имя: то слово, которым его называла. 

— Нед, — прошептала она и уткнулась ему в плечо. 

2.

До лагеря королевского войска было недалеко. Один из гвардейцев отдал Лианне свою лошадь, а Джори и Десмонд взяли всех щенков, кроме крохотной самочки с темной шерсткой, которую она пристроила у груди под одеждой. За Джори на длинной веревке тащилась коза, чье переполненное вымя сулило щенкам много молока.

— Что ты собираешься делать с этими зверями? — спросил Нед, когда она заявила, что не бросит щенков, даже если это будет стоить ей жизни. 

— Это — лютоволки. Символ нашего дома. 

— И что из того? — он нахмурился. 

Лианну вдруг словно молнией ударило воспоминание: 

«В дверном проеме, перекрывая последний свет заходящего солнца, стояла лютоволчица. В зубах она что-то несла. Подойдя к скамье, на которой спал Джон, она положила рядом с ним новорожденного щенка с белой шерстью и уже открытыми красными глазами. Не до конца проснувшись, ребенок потянулся и уткнулся лицом в мягкий мех».   
Эта картина не вызвала боли, лишь глубокую печаль, с какой провожают последние лучи солнца перед долгой зимней ночью. 

— Сколько у тебя детей, брат? — спросила Лианна. 

— Пять, — ответил Нед после мимолетной паузы. — Три сына, две дочери. 

— Щенков — шесть. Три кобелька и две суки для твоих пятерых детей, и одна — для моей дочери. 

Оберегающим жестом ее ладонь легла на живот. Нед взглянул и смущенно отвел взгляд, кажется, он боялся спросить сестру об отце этого ребенка так же, как она все никак не могла заставить себя узнать у него хоть что-то о Мансе. 

— Поедем в лагерь, — наконец, сказал Нед. — Темнеет. Здесь иногда после темноты происходят странные вещи. 

Лианна уже положила руку на шею лошади, чтобы сесть в седло, но заколебалась. Нет, она должна спросить, сейчас. И не только о Мансе. Вольный народ стал ее народом, среди них было немало дорогих и небезразличных ей людей, и, пусть они проиграли, однако кто-то мог выжить. Она хотела задать тысячу вопросов, но непослушные губы смогли произнести только: 

— Манс?.. — и даже это слово было хриплым и едва слышным. 

Нед, нахмурившись, посмотрел на нее, но не успел ответить. За него это сделал Джори: 

— Он умер, м’леди, м’лорд Эддард убил его. Победа за нами! — в голосе его было ликование, его товарищи поддержали его громкими возгласами. 

Только ощутив во рту вкус крови, Лианна поняла, что прикусила губы, чтобы не закричать. Боли она не почувствовала — никакой телесной боли не сравниться было с той мукой двойной потери, что терзала ее сейчас. Нед коснулся ее, попытался обнять, но она отшатнулась так резко, что ее лошадь испуганно всхрапнула. Краткий миг единения прошел. Значит, ее брат убил ее мужа. Это былое хуже, чем тогда, пятнадцать лет назад. Тогда хотя бы убийцей был ее бывший жених, которого она никогда не любила. Почти машинально она спросила и о нем: 

— А Роберт? — Его судьба ее нисколько не волновала, но лучше было подготовиться заранее, если ей суждено в скором времени его встретить. Следующие же слова Неда развеяли ее опасения: 

— Он тоже погиб. Манс-Налетчик убил его. 

Гвардейцы печально притихли, пока кто-то не выкрикнул: 

— Но лорд Эддард отомстил за смерть нашего короля! — и оживление вернулось к ним. Почти все они уже были в седлах. Эддард тоже подошел к лошади. Ждали лишь Лианну, которая пока не могла найти в себе силы сдвинуться с места. 

— Это Джон желал убить его, — наконец, произнесла она. На удивление спокойным, почти мечтательным голосом. Гвардейцы, услышав ее слова, озадаченно переглянулись.

— Но хорошо, что это был не он. У него впереди другие битвы. 

Говоря это, она вдруг почувствовала, что так и будет. 

Нед отпустил поводья и повернулся к ней. 

— Твой сын, — спросил он настойчиво, — Джон. Где он? Он жив? Он был там? — и он махнул рукой в сторону опустевшего поля боя. 

— А там кто-то остался в живых? — спросила она, задержав дыхание.

Она не волновалась о Джоне. Что бы не задержало их с Беном в пути, не дав успеть к кровавой схватке, теперь впору было благодарить за это богов. Но Тормунд, Астрид, Мунда и ее младенец, Рябинка... Лица возникали перед ее внутренним взором одно за другим, искаженные смертной мукой. Теперь она не могла бы отправиться в путь, не узнав, что с ними со всеми случилось. Щенок зашевелился под плащом, будто чувствуя ее беспокойство, и она крепче прижала его к своему животу: новорожденного ребенка к еще не рожденному. 

— Все, кто сдались, — ответил Нед. — Они в лагере рядом с Черным замком, там несколько сотен одичалых, возможно, больше тысячи. Я передал часть своих людей Ночному Дозору, чтобы помочь их охранять. Коттер Пайк предложил сразу выгнать пленных за Стену, но невозможно было долго держать ворота открытыми: одичалые, которые еще остались на той стороне, могли напасть. Сир Деннис Маллистер со мной согласился. 

Лианна вспомнила о плане Манса оставить Тормунда и его отряд в арьергарде. Значит, по крайней мере они, скорее всего, живы. Но это ненадолго: ровно до того момента, как их настигнут Иные. 

— Почему ты не разрешишь им поселиться здесь? — спросила она глухо. — Они своей кровью заплатили за возможность спокойной жизни для своих детей, а ты намереваешься вновь бросить их навстречу смерти? Если хочешь узнать, от какой опасности они бежали на юг, спроси любого из них. Спроси меня, наконец! 

Что-то мелькнуло в его глазах, что-то, что подсказало ей: он знает. Или хотя бы догадывается. Но ответил он только: 

— Такие вопросы должен решать король. А он мертв. 

— Ты — его десница, — бросила она ему. — Ты обладаешь почти такой же властью. 

— Моя первая обязанность как десницы — передать власть в королевстве законному наследнику Железного трона, — сказал Нед твердо. — И когда это произойдет, новый король решит судьбу этих людей. 

Новый король?.. Но Лианне было неинтересно, кого Нед считал наследником Роберта. Наверняка его сына от Серсеи Ланнистер, хотя и казалось немного странным, что он не назвал принца по имени. 

— В Семи Королевствах, — сказала она с нажимом, четко разделяя слова, — есть только один законный король. Мой сын, Джон Таргариен. 

Вдруг стало так тихо, что Лианна не сразу осознала: гвардейцы все это время переговаривались между собой, а сейчас все замолчали. Нед тоже несколько мгновений пристально смотрел на нее, прежде чем произнести: 

— Лиа, твой сын незаконнорожденный. Он не может наследовать, даже если бы лорды Семи Королевств решили бы вновь вернуться под руку Таргариенов, которых мы свергли... 

— Вы свергли Эйриса за его безумие и жестокость, — оборвала его Лианна. — И посадили на его место Роберта, потому что он приходился Таргариенам родней. Если бы для лордов, и для тебя самого в первую очередь, это было бы неважно, с тем же успехом новым королем мог бы стать ты. Но прямой наследник — Джон, и он законный сын принца Рейгара Таргариена, как и я была его законной второй женой. Я готова поклясться в этом перед всеми богами, старыми и новыми. Готова отправиться на остров Ликов и найти Зеленых людей, свидетелей нашего брака, если ты не веришь моим словам. 

По его глазам она поняла, что он не знает, чему верить, растерян и полон сомнений. 

— Я не рассказала тебе раньше, потому что боялась. За жизнь Джона: даже незаконное происхождение подвергало ее опасности, а узнай Роберт и Ланнистеры правду, мой сын был бы обречен сразу же. И за тебя: правда поставила бы тебя перед выбором — начинать или нет новую войну, когда ты и весь Север едва оправились от старой. Но теперь Джон — взрослый мужчина и сам может за себя постоять. А ты — десница короля, и от выбора тебе никуда не деться в любом случае. Я лишь могу уповать на то, что он будет верным. 

Нед слушал ее молча, строго нахмурившись. Наконец, он сказал лишь: 

— Едем в лагерь. Там договорим, — и протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь сесть на лошадь. Она приняла его помощь — вспышка стоила ей последних сил, и теперь ее почти шатало от слабости. 

Стемнело уже настолько, что гвардейцы зажгли факелы. Хотя они были южнее Стены, Лианне стало не по себе от того, сколько несожженных трупов устилает поле боя совсем рядом с ними. Щенки, которых Джори и Десмонд завернули в плащи и пристроили впереди себя, тихо пищали, прося еще молока. И Лианна, опершись на руку Неда, залезла в седло. 

3.

В лагере им в этот день так и не удалось поговорить. Нед допоздна принимал в своем шатре лордов, а для Лианны рядом поставили палатку. Но едва она принялась кормить щенков, давая им сосать намоченную в молоке тряпку, как на нее обрушилась дикая усталость. Боль, терзавшая душу и тело, наконец, подточила ее волю, как река, подмывшая древесные корни, и, не найдя в себе сил даже добраться до кровати, Лианна уснула прямо на ковре, расстеленном на земляном полу. 

Сны, что пришли к ней этой ночью, были странными: отчасти пугающими, отчасти — внушающими надежду. Ей снилось, что она идет по густому лесу, а Серая Звезда бежит где-то между деревьев, невидимая, но Лианна ощутила ее присутствие и обрадовалась тому, что та жива. Потом дорога стала плавно подниматься, сосны и страж-деревья измельчали и постепенно остались позади, а впереди возникло единственное чардрево с густой кровавой кроной и вырезанным на белом стволе ликом. Ствол внезапно заскрипел, исказив древние черты, и в этом скрипе почудились слова, трудно различимые, будто их произносил рот, не знакомый с человеческой речью. Лианна расслышала «двое» и «душа», и ей вспомнилась песенка, которую так любил петь ей Манс: 

_«Любовь преграды все сметет,_   
_Коль у двоих - одна душа»*._

Неужели это знак того, что он жив?.. Лианна замерла, пораженная этой мыслью. И тут ее обдало леденящей стужей, и над ней, со свистом рассекая воздух, пронесся мерцающий мертвенным голубым светом клинок. Лианна едва успела пригнуться и, не удержав равновесия, упала и покатилась вниз с холма. 

Проснувшись, она обнаружила, что ее перенесли на кровать и укрыли толстым меховым плащом. Из-за занавески, закрывающей вход в палатку, тянуло холодом, походная жаровня остыла, угли в ней подернулись пеплом, словно инеем. Тусклый свет пасмурного утра освещал бодро ползавших по ковру волчат. За ночь они успели перевернуть миску, измазались в молоке и пытались друг друга вылизывать. Пока Лианна чистила им мордочки и снова кормила, вошел Нед. 

— Ночь прошла спокойно, — сообщил он, усаживаясь на складной стул и снимая перчатки. Следом появился слуга с подносом, и в шатре запахло поджаренным хлебом и беконом. Нед подождал, пока тот расставит тарелки на низком походном столике и удалится, и продолжил: — Правда, мне казалось, что мы убили больше одичалых, чем Молчаливые Сестры собрали тел. И несколько десятков северян и долинцев тоже пока не нашли. Возможно, они еще живы... 

Лианна ссадила всех волчат с колен обратно на ковер, оставив лишь темно-серую самочку, уютно устроившуюся у нее за пазухой, и взяла один гренок, но от его слов аппетит у нее вдруг пропал.

— Вы не сожгли тела? — спросила она, похолодев. Конечно, прожив столько лет в Застенье, где покойников всегда сжигали в день смерти, она и забыла, что в Семи Королевствах было принято хоронить в земле. 

Слегка удивленный, Нед ответил: 

— Одичалых, тех, кого удалось собрать, сожгут сегодня. А наших воинов... 

— Сожгите всех! — Лианна со звоном отодвинула тарелку. Сердце заколотилось от запоздалого страха, что они могли подвергнуться нападению упырей уже в эту ночь. Сколько тел на самом деле недосчитались, сотню, две?.. Или больше?.. 

— Манс. — Грудь кольнуло болью. — Его тело нашли? 

Нед покачал головой. 

— Я отдал приказ, его ищут. Может быть, он был только ранен... хотя я никогда не видел, чтобы человек выжил после того, как его почти разрубили пополам. 

Лианна вздрогнула. Если Манс не выжил, и его тело исчезло, то ее сон приобретал зловещий смысл. Губы беззвучно прошептали: «Только не это!», то ли взывая к богам, то ли пытаясь стереть представшую перед внутренним взором кровавую картину. 

— Нед, я прошу тебя, — она прижала руки к груди. — Прикажи сжечь все тела, все, какие найдут, и пусть их ищут как можно лучше! И прикажи найти и сжечь тело Манса. Я не хочу, чтобы он поднялся нежитью. — Она мгновение поколебалась, не зная, стоит ли говорить брату все как есть, но потом решилась. Он может осудить ее или простить, но если выйдет наружу, что она что-то утаила от него, то не простит ее точно. — Манс — мой муж и отец моей будущей дочери. Сам реши, скажешь ли ты об этом кому-то еще. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал. 

Нед молчал, глядя куда-то в сторону, пальцы машинально крошили хлеб, который он даже не успел донести до рта. Потом спросил тихо: 

— Если так... тогда почему они напали, когда отправили тебя на переговоры? 

Лианна вздохнула. 

— Они решили, что вы напали первыми. Когда твои солдаты убили мою лютоволчицу. 

Теперь он поднял на нее взгляд. 

— Ты ненавидишь меня, сестра? 

В его глазах была глубокая печаль и боль, так похожая на ее собственную. И Лианна, всхлипнув, потянулась его обнять. 

— Нет, что ты, Нед... Это... просто судьба. 

Она прильнула щекой к его груди, и запахи кожи и металла, исходившие от его одежды, вдруг так живо напомнили ей Манса, что глаза защипало сильнее. Нед погладил ее по волосам и прижал к себе. Маленький комочек теплого меха, которого потревожила эта возня, вылез у Лианны из-за пазухи и вскарабкался на плечо, обнюхивая ее волосы. Ей стало щекотно, и она хихикнула сквозь слезы. 

— С тобой все в порядке? — с беспокойством спросил Нед. Она кивнула и рукавом рубахи отерла мокрые щеки, придерживая любопытного волчонка. Брат осторожно отстранился от нее и встал. — Я отдам распоряжения, завтрак подождет. Все мертвецы будут сожжены, пусть это и идет в разлад с нашими обычаями. Надеюсь, мы не потеряли много времени. 

Ей тоже очень хотелось бы в это верить, в то, что тела, пропавшие прошлой ночью, найдутся где-нибудь засыпанными снегом в глубоком овраге, но она понимала, что это был бы самообман. Упыри подарили им одну ночь покоя, но в следующую они придут. 

— Возьми с собой факельщиков, — попросила она. — И вели никому не отходить от лагерных костров, не имея с собой огня. 

Он внимательно ее выслушал и спросил прямо: 

— Значит, огнем можно победить Иных? 

— Нет. — От его слов она испытала огромное облегчение. Он знает. Все-таки, отголоски той беды, в какую попал вольный народ, проникли сквозь Стену. Но к облегчению тут же примешалась досада, и тупая, так и не прошедшая боль снова кольнула сердце. Если он знает и верит, то зачем тогда была эта война, все их жертвы?.. Она тряхнула головой, чтобы не дать злости на брата снова овладеть собой. Мертвые уже не воскреснут такими, как были. Сейчас главное — не допустить новых жертв. — Но огонь поможет уравнять силы при встрече с упырями. Что же до Иных, то, надеюсь, к югу от Стены их никогда не будет. Потому что я не представляю, как можно от них укрыться, и не знаю никого, кто бы столкнулся с ними и выжил. 

— Да помогут нам боги. — Нед слегка наклонил голову, внимая ее словам, и лицо его было суровым и скорбным. 

4.

Они все же позавтракали, хотя, к тому времени, как Нед вернулся, еда успела уже остыть. Потом Лианне снова пришлось кормить волчат, и как только они, наевшись досыта, сладко заснули в складках старого плаща, она вознамерилась отправиться туда, где содержались пленники из вольного народа. Ей просто необходимо было увидеть их, найти знакомые лица, убедиться, что тем, кому посчастливилось остаться в живых, по крайней мере, есть чем питаться и где спать. И она не оставляла надежды добиться от Неда смягчения условий их плена. Но брат не отпустил ее одну, поэтому, пока он был занят, она, не в силах сидеть в шатре, где причинявшие боль мысли и воспоминания окружали ее подобно призрачной волчице, ловящей свой хвост, вышла к костру, возле которого грелись гвардейцы. Джори, увидев ее, заулыбался, и вскочил с поваленного бревна, служившего им скамьей, предлагая ей место. Лианна села на край и похлопала по узловатой коре рядом с собой. 

— Знаю, что постарела и раздалась, Джори, но, думаю, даже теперь мы вполне поместимся тут вдвоем. 

Джори смущенно хохотнул, отводя взгляд от ее живота. Пока он усаживался, с другой стороны Десмонд пристроил между двух обугленных поленьев ветку с нанизанным куском мяса. 

— А я вас сразу тогда узнал, м’леди, — похвастался он. — Вы почти не изменились, все такая же бойкая, как девочкой были. Не хотите ли разделить с нами нашу немудреную пищу? 

Мясо над огнем шипело и скворчало, от его аромата рот тут же наполнился слюной несмотря на съеденный ранее холодный завтрак. Десмонд воткнул рядом следующую порцию, и еще одну. 

— С удовольствием! — сказала Лианна и почувствовала, как Серая Звезда, будто свернувшаяся в клубок внутри нее, довольно облизнулась. Десмонд перевернул вертела, а третий гвардеец, чьего имени она не помнила, протянул ей флягу с вином. Лианна покачала головой. 

— Бросьте, м’леди, — тот явно обиделся, — пойло отменное, м’лорд Старк, ваш брат, плохого солдатам не даст! 

— Ты бы скумекал прежде, чем предлагать леди вино, в ее-то положении, — Джори пришел ей на помощь прежде, чем Лианна смогла придумать ответ, который успокоил бы парня. — Ребеночку солдатского пойла давать нельзя, пусть сперва родится и подрастет! 

Он передал Лианне старый кожаный мех. 

— Выпейте это, леди Лианна, там чистейшая вода, сам в роднике набирал. 

Лианна с благодарностью приняла мех и сделала глубокий глоток. Вода и в самом деле оказалась вкусной и приятно холодила горло. Солдат, предложивший ей вино, сконфуженно вертел флягу в руке. 

— Простите великодушно, м’леди, я и в самом деле того, не подумал, чтобы Мать-волчицу нашей простецкой бражкой угощать... 

— Мать-волчица?! — кажется, она уже слышала это. В боли и бреду, когда мертвая Серая Звезда почти полностью овладела ее разумом. — Что вы имеете в виду? — потребовала она ответа от смущенно переглядывающихся гвардейцев. 

И снова первым нашелся Джори: 

— Сами боги были с вами. Мы все видели это. И эти лютоволчата... Символ дома Старк у вашей груди... 

Все дружно закивали, а рябой парень, сидевший по другую сторону костра, проговорил чуть ли не со слезами в голосе: 

— Это был символ нашей победы, м’леди. Сами боги послали его — и вас! 

Любая победа — это всегда чье-то поражение. Лианна вздрогнула от этой мысли. 

— Замерзли? Хотите, я принесу ваш плащ, м’леди? — засуетился Джори. — Не беспокойтесь, долго мы здесь не пробудем, скоро выдвинемся обратно в Винтерфелл. Мы бы уже выступили, если бы не пленные одичалые, которых лорд Эддард хочет препоручить Ночному Дозору. Но сначала нужно, чтобы дозорные выбрали нового лорда-командующего... 

От запаха жареного мяса у Лианны заурчало в животе. Десмонд, спохватившись, вытащил один вертел и подал ей. Остальные быстро разобрали солдаты, и в костер воткнули веточки с новыми порциями. 

— Если бы ваш брат, м’леди, лорд Бенджен, не потерялся бы в Застенье, то конечно, выбрали бы его, — продолжил Джори. — Ну а теперь там в главных командующий Сумеречной Башней, рыцарь Маллистер из Сигарда, и тот железнорожденный бастард из Восточного Дозора, и они никак не договорятся. Потому лорд Старк не может уйти, и мы тут пока торчим. 

Он немного помялся и спросил, смущаясь: 

— А принц... то есть, я хотел сказать, молодой лорд Джон... с ним все в порядке? 

— Да, — Лианна вдруг почувствовала необъяснимую уверенность в этом. 

Горячий жир обжигал рот, пачкал руки и капал на плащ, но мясо было восхитительно вкусным. Лианна съела весь кусок и, поглядывая на костер в ожидании добавки, подумала, что впервые после страшного вчерашнего дня чувствует некоторое удовлетворение от того, что осталась жива. 

5.

Нед освободился, когда было уже сильно за полдень. Он предложил перенести поездку к пленным одичалым на завтрашний день, но Лианна отказалась. Ей было важно увидеть их, особенно сейчас, когда ее силы, и физические, и душевные, частично восстановились, и она могла бы оказать кому-то из них помощь. И они отправились к Стене в сопровождении отряда личной гвардии. 

Низкие рваные тучи затягивали небо, обещая к вечеру снег, а пока в воздухе вился лишь пепел погребальных костров. Лианна порадовалась тому, что брат прислушался к ее словам. И не только в этом, как она поняла, когда он направил к ней лошадь, чтобы поговорить. 

— Джон, твой сын. Где он сейчас? Он был с тобой и, — он запнулся на миг, — и Мансом? 

Лианна вспомнила, что он уже задавал ей этот вопрос, когда она была не в себе от потери Серой Звезды, и не получил тогда внятного ответа. 

— Нет. Они с Беном отправились на дальний север, в поисках разгадки тайного смысла сна, который Джон счел вещим. 

— Так Бен нашел вас? 

Лианна кивнула. 

— Я ждала их возвращения уже давно и очень волновалась, что их все нет, но теперь это кажется к лучшему. Они не попали в бойню, где их могли бы убить прежде, чем узнали бы. Он похож на тебя, — добавила она с тенью улыбки. — Гораздо больше, чем тогда, когда он был младенцем. 

— Я знаю. Я видел его в Винтерфелле. 

Это прозвучало для нее неожиданно, но он не дал ей вставить слово, продолжив резко:

— Лиа, я люблю твоего сына и готов заботиться о нем, как о своих детях, обещаю тебе это как твой брат и лорд Винтерфелла. Но как десница короля, на котором лежит ответственность за судьбу всего королевства, я не могу признать его королем, даже если его происхождение законно. Я верю тебе, — прервал он ее возмущенный возглас, — но быть сыном погибшего принца сверженной династии — слишком мало, чтобы претендовать на трон в стране, объятой раздорами. Мы стоим почти на пороге новой войны. Как только известия о смерти Роберта достигнут Королевской Гавани, не сомневаюсь, что Серсея немедля провозгласит королем своего сына Джоффри. Думаю, что Станнис Баратеон, который обвинил ее в прелюбодеянии и инцесте с ее братом Джейме, а Джоффри — в том, что он плод этого преступления, выступит против нее. Ланнистеры — люди наглые, жадные и рвущиеся к власти, и, если обвинение в неверности правдиво, ни Джоффри, ни его младшие брат и сестра не могут наследовать Железный трон. Север должен поддержать Станниса. 

— Станнис не имеет никакого права на трон, который его брат занял убийством и обманом! — парировала Лианна. От резкого возгласа ее лошадь ускорила шаг, и ей пришлось придержать ее, чтобы поравняться с Недом. — И ты сам знаешь это. Ты не сможешь поддержать того, в чьей правоте не уверен. Джон... 

— Всего лишь мальчик, — отрезал Нед. — К тому же воспитанный среди дикарей. Каким бы законным ни было на самом деле его происхождение, найдется немало лордов, которые пожелают его оспорить. Семь Королевств — не Залив Работорговцев, где, как пишут странствовавшие там мейстеры, рабы целуют ноги своих господ. Избежать войны за престол можно, только собрав Великий Совет, и я займусь рассылкой писем с воронами сразу же, как вернемся в Винтерфелл. Лорды Семи Королевств изберут того, кого сочтут достойным править ими. Сильного воина, способного блюсти справедливость и защищать мир. 

Лианна наклонила голову, признавая истинность его слов. 

— Но последнее слово будет за тобой, — сказала она. — И, может быть, во мне говорит лишь слепая материнская любовь, но я верю, что ты найдешь Джона достойным.   
Дальнейший путь они проделали в молчании. 

Пленников держали в грубо сколоченном загоне. Их было несколько сотен, может быть, тысяча, сосчитать было невозможно. Оборванные и дрожащие, они прижимались к решетчатой ограде, силясь выглянуть наружу. Двое копейщиков охраняли запертые ворота. 

Нед наотрез отказался пропустить ее внутрь. 

— Эти люди побеждены и озлоблены, и их много. Даже обезоруженные, они могут представлять опасность, и я не хочу давать им в руки ценного заложника. Ты увидела, где их держат, у них осталась вся одежда и скарб, что при них были, и дважды в день их снабжают хлебом и водой. Если же тебе нужен какой-то конкретный человек, скажи имя, и я прикажу гвардейцам найти его, если он среди них. 

Лианна грустно покачала головой. Если вооруженные солдаты потащат к ней Астрид или Мунду, или еще кого-нибудь из тех, о ком она беспокоилась, она сгорит от стыда. Она спешилась и, ведя лошадь под уздцы, пошла вдоль ограды, пытаясь найти среди приникнувших к ней изможденных и грязных лиц знакомые черты. Но перед глазами все расплывалось, и она ничего не могла разобрать. 

Похолодало. Стылый промозглый воздух забрался под плащ, и Лианна поняла, что дрожит, не только от холода, но и от разочарования, и от ощущения собственного бессилия. Не дойдя до конца ограды, она снова вскочила в седло. 

— Поехали в лагерь. 

К тому времени, когда они вернулись, сгустились сумерки и пошел снег. На ужин Нед пригласил в свой шатер лордов Севера, Речных земель и Долины, чтобы отпраздновать победу, насколько это было возможно в походных условиях, но Лианна поймала себя на мысли, что куда охотнее вновь посидела бы у костра вместе с гвардейцами. Ее одежда нуждалась в стирке и штопке, и она сменила ее, но так как в военном лагере не нашлось подходящего ей по размеру платья, сейчас она сидела в подвернутых мужских штанах и рубахе, спадавшей ниже колен. Этот наряд скрывал ее беременность, но лорды все равно поглядывали на нее искоса, вполголоса обсуждая, когда думали, что лорд Старк их не слышит. Однако у нее был острый слух, и она все слышала. «Она была в плену у дикарей десять лет!» «Нет, больше, целых пятнадцать!» «Подумайте только, что они с ней там вытворяли!» «Бедное дитя, сперва Таргариен, потом дикари...» Она перехватила взгляд одного из сплетников и посмотрела на него в упор, так что он смутился и замолчал, но остальные сидели слишком далеко. В жарко натопленном и полном людей шатре Лианне скоро стало не хватать воздуха, и кусок не лез в горло. Извинившись перед братом, она встала из-за стола, накинула на себя плащ и вышла наружу. 

Почти полностью стемнело, только на западе над поросшими лесом холмами еще не угасла тонкая багровая полоса заката. Щеки коснулась снежинка, потом еще одна, приятно холодя разгоряченную кожу. Лианна медленно пошла по лагерю мимо подсвеченных изнутри палаток и костров, около которых грелись стражники. Сначала она двигалась бесцельно, но потом поняла, что ноги несут ее в сторону Стены, которая, даже будучи невидимой в темноте, довлела над окружающим пейзажем. Лианна приблизилась к последнему костру. Двое стражников, сидевших у него, повернулись и поклонились, приветствуя сестру лорда десницы. В этот миг какая-то тень метнулась мимо них. 

— Одичалый! Держи его! — Один из стражников попытался схватить ее, но безуспешно: маленькая фигурка в изорванной меховой куртке вывернулась из его рук и кинулась прямо к Лианне. — Ба, да это девчонка! 

— Волчица! — девочка вцепилась в ее рубаху так крепко, что ткань затрещала. 

Лианне было довольно одного взгляда, чтобы узнать Рябинку, свою маленькую воспитанницу. Она обняла девочку и сделала стражникам повелительный знак рукой, когда те попытались вмешаться. 

— Я ее знаю. Она не причинит никому вреда. 

— Как скажете, м’леди, — буркнул один из них. — Но одну мы вас с ней не оставим. Эти одичалые — как крысы, везде пролезут, и если не прирежут кого-нибудь, то сопрут что-нибудь точно. 

Второй согласно кивнул. Тем не менее, они отошли на несколько шагов, дав Лианне возможность поговорить с девочкой. 

— Как ты меня нашла? — спросила она, прижимая к себе тощее дрожащее тельце. 

— Я тебя видела, когда ты приехала с поклонщиками! Но пока я смогла протолкаться к ограде, чтобы покричать тебе, ты уже уехала. И я попросила одного тенна подсадить меня и перелезла через ограду. Я маленькая, меня не заметили. 

— Ты молодец, — Лианна погладила ее по сбитым в колтун волосам. — Пойдем, я найду тебе еды, ты согреешься и поешь. 

Но Рябинка вырвалась из ее объятий. 

— Я не для того бежала сюда по следам ваших лошадей, чтобы живот набивать! Тут мертвецы, Волчица! Мы так долго шли на юг, мы сражались с поклонщиками, столько людей погибло... И Манс, говорят, погиб? — девочка уставилась на Лианну, будто ожидая, что та сейчас скажет: «Нет, ничего подобного». Но Лианна только печально наклонила голову. Рябинка шмыгнула носом. — Столько хороших людей погибло, чтобы мы спаслись, а мертвецы уже здесь! Прошлой ночью земля вздыхала и плакала. А сегодня, едва стал гаснуть свет, они появились. Они идут медленно, но если решат взять всех нас, то их не остановит тот жалкий костер, что поклонщики развели перед воротами того загона, в котором они нас держат. Свободный народ не боится смерти, но мы не хотим после стать упырями. Помоги нам, Волчица!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * и снова Бернарт де Вентадорн


	27. Братья

1.

О приближении Бенджена возвестил одинокий сигнал рога, однако ждать, пока ему откроют ворота, пришлось долго. Он стукнул по дубовой створке эфесом меча раз, другой, а потом отошел и принялся разглядывать мощные брусья ворот, иссеченные так, будто по ним прошлась добрая сотня топоров. Похоже, Манс все-таки отважился на приступ. Если между одичалыми и Ночным Дозором дошло до открытого столкновения, ему, Бенджену, будет нелегко уговорить лорда-командующего открыть для них ворота. Может, сразу поехать к Неду?.. Но тут его размышления прервал скрежет засова и скрип воротных петель. Одна из створок приоткрылась, и из-за нее высунулась лохматая голова. Бенджен узнал Алана, одного из лучших стрелков, бывших под его командованием.

— Лорд Бенджен! Я-то думал, этот остолоп Гренн, который сегодня на Стене дежурит, напутал что, мы ж вас давно успели похоронить и оплакать. А вы точно живы? — спросил он вдруг с подозрением.

— Точно, Алан. — Бен снял перчатку и протянул ему руку. — Можешь потрогать, теплая.

Алан осторожно вышел за ворота и коснулся предложенной руки.

— Точно! И не черная. У мертвяков руки же завсегда черные, правда ведь? — Бен кивнул, и Алан вдруг расплылся в улыбке. - Сегодня радостный день, милорд, после всех наших несчастий! Эй, Маттар! — крикнул он кому-то, кто был невидим в темном проходе. — Беги к Хоббу, скажи, пусть зарежет кого угодно, но что б сегодня на ужин было свежее жаркое! Пир будет! Наш Первый разведчик вернулся!

Всю дорогу сквозь ледяной туннель Алан трещал не переставая, вываливая на Бенджена все новости. Но их было слишком много, и, когда туннель, наконец, закончился, и во дворе Черного замка Бенджена обступили его братья и товарищи — те, с кем он служил уже не первый год, обнимали его и хлопали по плечам, но были и незнакомые, новые лица, — он все еще пытался осознать все случившееся. Нападение мертвецов и резня в Черном замке, после которой немногие сумели спастись, сыграли на руку Мансу Налетчику, который со своей ордой смог пройти за Стену, но войско короля Роберта и Хранителя Севера подоспело вовремя и сокрушило дикарей прежде, чем они отправились разорять земли на юге. Король Роберт погиб, и лорд-командующий тоже умер. Алан не знал, кто будет новым королем — наверное, старший сын Роберта, кто же еще, — да это его и не слишком волновало, ведь Ночной Дозор не подчиняется королям, а вот нового лорда-командующего братья будут выбирать этим же вечером. 

— Значит, Манс погиб? — спросил Бенджен, гадая, что случилось с его сестрой, и как сейчас Джон. Бедный парень, одна потеря следует за другой. — А те костры, что я видел за Стеной, чьи они?

— Одичалые, которых Манс держал там, видимо для того, чтобы они могли напасть неожиданно и обеспечить ему перевес. Но мы успели снова занять Стену и закрыть ворота, так что весь этот сброд оказался отрезанным. Дозор разберется с ними, как только выберем нового лорда-командующего. Ну, или мертвяки разберутся с ними до нас, — хохотнул Алан.

«И мертвецов станет больше», — хмуро подумал Бенджен. Не так давно он сам мыслил практически так же, как Алан. И лишь сейчас осознал, насколько его изменило путешествие на север и, в особенности, поход вместе с Джоном. Земли на краю мира, бесконечные и неизведанные, заставляли чувствовать свое одиночество и беззащитность перед лицом богов и стихий, а смерть, идущая по пятам, — постичь ценность жизни и общность со всеми, в ком бьется сердце, гоня горячую кровь по венам. Бенджен пожалел, что не стал уговаривать Джона пойти вместе в Черный замок. По крайней мере, племянник был бы здесь в безопасности. Но потом вспомнил не по возрасту суровое лицо, плотно сжатые губы и холод в глазах, утративших свет после гибели рыжеволосой одичалой девушки, и понял, что собственная безопасность была последним, что волновало Джона на тот момент. Если хоть кто-то из его народа выжил, он будет с ними. «Так и должен вести себя король», — мелькнула мысль. 

Он продолжал думать обо всем этом — о племяннике, который вместе с кучкой одичалых оказался за Стеной, отрезанный от спасения, к которому они все так стремились, об армии Неда, стоящей в нескольких часах к югу, и о своих товарищах, которых осталось так мало, что они являли собой лишь бледную тень того, что когда-то было Ночным Дозором, но находились посередине, как центральная часть весов, на которой балансируют чашки — когда учтиво поклонился сиру Деннису и обменялся приветствием с Коттером Пайком. Командующие Сумеречной Башней и Восточным Дозором подошли к нему практически одновременно, хотя спускались из разных башен. Бенджен помнил, что они терпеть друг друга не могли. Старый лорд-командующий потому и держал их на противоположных концах Стены. Но теперь для подобных игр не было ни времени, ни возможности — перед лицом смертельной опасности Ночной Дозор должен действовать вместе, слаженно, как единый организм. И у этого организма может быть только одна голова. Сумеет ли сир Деннис Маллистер смирить свою рыцарскую гордость и неприязнь к железнорожденным, а Пайк — преодолеть презрение к благородному лорду и уважать его старшинство и опыт, когда один из них станет лордом-командующим?..

— Лорд Бенджен, — сир Деннис поклонился в ответ с грацией прирожденного фехтовальщика, несмотря на свой возраст, а потом широко улыбнулся, и даже седая борода не могла этого скрыть. — Сегодня воистину радостный день для Дозора. Страшные боги Застенья отняли у нас столь многих братьев, но Семеро вернули нам нашего Первого разведчика! И лорд Старк, без сомнения, будет счастлив получить известия о том, что его брат жив. Он и король Роберт, упокой Семеро его благородную душу, очень сильно помогли Дозору в это непростое время.

Бенджен был другого мнения о богах, старых и новых, но лишь молча пожал крепкую ладонь старого рыцаря.

— Хорошо, что ты вернулся, Старк, — прямолинейный Пайк ни во что не ставил любезности, но потряс его руку с таким жаром, что Бену стало ясно, что ему действительно рады. — Нам нужен каждый боец, а особенно такой превосходный, как ты. Как только пройдут выборы лорда-командующего, нам нужно будет разобраться с остатками одичалых. Поэтому сегодня вечером мы должны с этим покончить. У тебя есть время привести себя в порядок, и приходи в трапезную. Важен каждый голос.

— Хорошо. — Бенджен слегка поморщился: похоже, его собираются перетягивать, как канат, каждый на свою сторону. Интриги при выборах лорда-командующего были обычным делом.

— Я пришлю к вам своего стюарда, милорд Старк, — поджатые губы сира Денниса лучше всяких слов говорили, как ему неприятны фамильярные манеры Пайка и то, что тот распоряжается, будто уже избран на командование. — И с нетерпением жду вашего рассказа о разведке в Застенье. Полагаю, вы собрали много важной информации, которая поможет нам разобраться с одичалыми и упырями, что идут за ними следом.

— Наверняка они действуют заодно, — вмешался Пайк. Похоже, это был единственный вопрос, по которому они были почти единодушны. Как же поколебать эту их уверенность и заставить взглянуть на неприятные и неудобные факты?..

От необходимости отвечать Бенджена избавил молодой стюард, он подошел и поклонился, ожидая распоряжений.

— Я расскажу все, милорды, — проговорил Бен, — до выборов или после, как вам будет угодно. У меня, действительно, есть сведения, знать которые Дозору жизненно необходимо, братья, сопровождавшие меня за Стену, погибли, чтобы добыть их. Дайте мне несколько минут, и я к вашим услугам.

2.

В Черном замке повсюду еще оставались следы пребывания одичалых. Арсенал был разграблен, и далеко не все оружие и доспехи удалось вернуть, но черные штаны, плащи и куртки налетчиков не заинтересовали. Когда, умывшись и переодевшись в свежую одежду, Бенджен вошел в зал, вечерняя трапеза была уже в самом разгаре. Слышен был звон ложек и ножей, стук кубков о деревянную столешницу, вкусно пахло жареным мясом и свежеиспеченным хлебом. Но Бенджену сразу бросилось в глаза, как много свободных мест на скамьях, стоявших вдоль длинного стола. Поперек к нему был приставлен стол для офицеров и командования, и за ним не было практически никого из тех, с кем Бенджен привык разделять трапезу с тех пор, как сам был выбран Первым разведчиком. С одной стороны стола сидел сир Деннис с несколькими своими офицерами, с другой — Коттер Пайк и его люди. Середина пустовала. Бенджен пододвинул табурет и сел. Стюард поставил перед ним миску, полную похлебки из баранины с луком, и отрезал толстый ломоть от темного хлеба, стоявшего на блюде посередине стола. 

— Могу я предложить вам чашу вина? — обратился к нему сир Деннис. — Это сладкое южное вино, ваш брат, десница короля, был так добр, что снабдил нас из королевских запасов. Одичалые, к сожалению, опустошили наши собственные почти подчистую.

Бенджен сделал глоток. Вино и в самом деле было прекрасным и сладким, из тех сортов, что приятно отзываются на языке и согревают грудь. Но Бенджен почти не почувствовал вкуса, потому что мысленно уже подбирал слова, которые смогли бы убедить братьев в том, что главная угроза исходит не от одичалых. Впрочем, и для Маллистера вино было лишь предлогом, чтобы начать беседу. Только врожденная учтивость заставила его дождаться, пока Бенджен отставит пустую миску.

— Я так понимаю, милорд Старк, из того, что нам рассказали разведчики, спасшиеся после атаки мертвецов на Черный замок, что вы отправились за Стену, чтобы узнать о намерениях Манса Налетчика. Но вас так долго не было... Что-то пошло не так?

— Мы не успели даже далеко отойти от Черного замка, как нас нагнали Иные. — С тех пор прошло немало времени и немало страшных событий, но Бенджену все равно было тяжело вспоминать потерю своих товарищей. — Как раз после того, как мы соединились с Полуруким и его отрядом. Погибли Яфер и Эббен, а Отор... Это он убил Яфера. После своей смерти. 

Сир Деннис погладил бороду. Остальные офицеры придвинулись ближе.

— Отор и Яфер? — переспросил Пайк. — Они вернулись в Черный замок, и с ними Оруженосец Далбридж и Каменный Змей. Их пропустили в ворота, никому и в голову не пришло, что они уже мертвы. И тогда они устроили резню.

Разрозненные кусочки мозаики сложились в картину, причинявшую боль. Бенджен до крови закусил губу.

— Это моя вина, — признал он. — Я отправил Змея и Далбриджа, чтобы они предупредили братьев об опасности. Но не подумал о том, что по дороге они могут попасть в ловушку. 

За офицерским столом воцарилось угрюмое молчание. Стали слышны разговоры и шутки, которыми перебрасывались за едой простые братья, но и они постепенно затихли, когда люди заметили, что их командиры чем-то сильно озабочены.

— Такого никто не мог предполагать, — наконец, произнес сир Деннис. — Древние легенды стали реальностью... А как погиб Полурукий? Ведь он погиб?..

— Да. Мы столкнулись с одичалыми... — Бенджен снова умолк. Он не хотел говорить всего, не хотел рассказывать о сестре и Мансе. По крайней мере, Нед должен узнать об этом первым. Но как тогда приступить к рассказу о Джоне?.. 

Его размышления прервал Баннен, разведчик Черного замка, один из тех, что стояли на страже во время ужина. 

— Вас спрашивает какой-то человек, м’лорд, — сказал он, поклонившись всем сидящим за столом. — Утверждает, что его послал ваш брат, и что у него для вас важное сообщение.

Вести от Неда!.. Бенджен незамедлительно поднялся.

— Прошу меня извинить, милорды.

— Конечно, лорд Бенджен, — сир Деннис понимающе наклонил голову. — Дела лорда десницы имеют первостепенную важность для всех. Надеюсь, известия окажутся благоприятными.

Пайк скривился.

— Для дозорного самыми важными являются дела Дозора, — бросил он. — Побыстрее возвращайся, Старк. Скоро начнется голосование.

Вечер уже сгустился, будто накрыв внутренний двор черным плащом. В воздухе кружили редкие пока снежинки. Бенджен шел быстро, так что длинноногий Баннен, сопровождавший его с факелом, еле поспевал следом. Но остановился, не дойдя до закутанной в плащ фигуры, ожидавшей его возле конюшни. Лицо незнакомца скрывал капюшон, надвинутый почти до подбородка, но в свете факела было видно, что плащ сшит из самой грубой материи, в нескольких местах разорван и покрыт грязью. Не такого посланца он ожидал от своего брата.

— Где его лошадь? — спросил он Баннена вполголоса.

— Он был пешком.

— Что? — Бенджен нахмурился. — Тогда с чего ты решил, что он не врет?

— Я сразу так и подумал, — извиняющимся голосом ответил Баннен, — но этот тип держался очень уверенно. Однако, если вы, м’лорд, не сомневаетесь в том, что это не человек вашего брата, я позову Алана и Блейна, и мы вышвырнем мерзавца. Или посадить его в камеру?

— Подожди.

Бенджен положил руку на пояс, ближе к эфесу меча, и шагнул к незнакомцу.

— Что тебе велел передать лорд Старк? Если допустить, что ты и впрямь его видел.

Человек в плаще приподнял голову, так, что в темноте капюшона блеснули глаза.

— Третьего дня он был в добром здравии, чего вряд ли можно сказать обо мне. А то, что я должен тебе сказать, слишком важно, чтобы обсуждать это, стоя в замерзшем конском навозе. Мы можем поговорить где-нибудь еще?

Голос незнакомца был хриплым, будто его мучила боль в груди, но Бен все равно узнал его, и его пальцы инстинктивно сжались на рукояти меча. Он никак не ожидал вновь увидеть обладателя этого голоса в мире живых.

3.

Когда Черный замок был захвачен одичалыми, в келье Бенджена, по-видимому, квартировало несколько из них — ее успели прибрать и проветрить, но в углах еще пахло горелым мясом, которое, похоже, жарили прямо в камине, прелой соломой и старыми тряпками. Стюард зажег свечи, налил в две чаши горячего вина и вышел. Только тогда Манс распахнул плащ и сел на один из стоявших у стола табуретов. От вина он отказался.

— Мне это больше не нужно.

— Так ты жив? — спросил Бенджен, все еще не до конца понимая, кто же находится перед ним. — Или...

— Что-то среднее.

— А Лианна? Что с ней?

— Она жива. Я отправил ее к твоему брату до того, как мы сошлись в битве.

Бенджен вздохнул с облегчением. Он найдет какую-нибудь возможность сообщить об этом Джону.

Глаза у Манса были обычными, карими, без малейшего признака синевы, но Бенджен перевел взгляд с его лица на руки, и вздрогнул. То, что он сначала принял за черные перчатки, оказалось почерневшей кожей, потрескавшейся на опухших кистях и пальцах. Мысль об упырях была первой, пришедшей в голову, но Бенджен сразу понял, что дело не в этом. Манс разговаривал, и во всем был похож на себя живого. Только живым он быть не мог. От этого вновь холодок пробежал по коже. 

Бенджен глянул в окно. Снег все усиливался. Над птичником кружило несколько воронов. Какая-то мелкая тень пересекала двор. Бенджен сморгнул, и она исчезла. Наверное, то была крыса.

— Как такое могло случиться? — подумал он вслух.

— Не знаю. Я не маг и не бог, — Манс нетерпеливо мотнул головой. — А тех, кто мог бы тебе что-нибудь объяснить, ты не поймешь, я и сам их едва понимаю. И я пришел не за этим. Я пришел, чтоб оказать тебе услугу — и попросить об услуге взамен. 

Бенджен тоже сел и глотнул из чаши уже слегка остывшее вино. Если сейчас к нему в келью зайдут Маллистер или Пайк и увидят эту сцену, наверняка сочтут его предателем. 

— Говори.

Манс наклонился вперед.

— Сюда идет армия мертвецов. Две армии.

— Две? — про одну Бенджен знал. Это от нее убегали одичалые, это с ее разрозненными частями столкнулся Бенджен по пути на север и еще раз, когда возвращался с Джоном к Стене. Иные вели ее с крайнего севера, из Земель Вечной Зимы. Если есть вторая, то она может быть только...

Манс кивнул, будто читая его мысли.

— Вторая подойдет с юга. 

— Как такое могло случиться? — повторил Бенджен. Голос внезапно стал таким же хриплым, как у Манса. — Стена защищает нас...

— Я тоже так думал. Но сила Стены — не только магия. Она — в людях, что держат ее. Твои братья пропустили мертвецов в ворота и стали первыми их рекрутами, а потом мы, я и Нед Старк, намного увеличили их число. Ходоков, чтобы управлять ими, к югу от Стены нет — но упыри чувствуют их присутствие за воротами чем дальше, тем больше. Я знаю, что говорю, — Манс скривился. — Я сам их чувствую, хотя свободен от их власти. 

Он потер грудь тем инстинктивным жестом, которым обычно дотрагиваются до старых ран.

— Болит? — Бенджену говорили, что Нед разрубил Короля-за-Стеной пополам. Даже если это было сильно преувеличено, рана должна быть огромной.

— Нет. Просто странно — ходить с такой дырой внутри. Пока не привык.

Манс поднялся и снова опустил на лицо капюшон.

— Выпусти меня за ворота, Старк. Теперь мое место там. А сам собери своих братьев. Опасность придет с двух сторон, и с юга она не меньше, чем с севера. Даже больше — ведь там у вас нет еще одной Стены. А если они соединятся, никакие боги вам уже не помогут.

Бенджен тоже встал. Принесенные Мансом новости были слишком ужасны, нужно было время, чтобы осознать их и решить, что теперь делать, но его просьбу он выполнит.

— Хорошо, что сегодня на воротах мои разведчики. Тебе очень повезло, что ты не столкнулся ни с кем из Сумеречной башни.

— Это им повезло, — даже в тени капюшона было видно, как Манс ухмыльнулся. — Мне их мечи уже вреда не причинят. А вот они бы забегали от страха, как испуганные вороны.

— От страха они могли бы вспомнить про факелы, — Бенджен остался серьезен. — Это бы тебе повредило?

— Не знаю. И проверять не хочу, твоя правда, Старк. Даже такая, жизнь лучше смерти.

Бенджен уже положил ладонь на ручку двери, как вдруг его пронзила запоздалая мысль.

— Лианна. Она наверняка думает, что ты мертв...

— И пусть это так и останется, — отрезал Манс. — Дай слово, Старк, что не расскажешь ей об этой встрече. Я хочу, чтобы она помнила меня таким, каким я был, когда мы расстались, а не ходячим трупом с огненным клинком в сердце. Дай слово, — повторил он настойчиво и мрачно.

В рваном и грязном плаще, безоружный, он все равно держался с королевским достоинством. Бенджен подумал про себя, что тоже не вынес бы мысли предстать перед дорогими ему людьми, став нежитью. Хотя что он мог об этом знать?.. Каково это — потерять все, что когда-то имел и любил, и продолжать существовать, чтобы осознавать это?.. 

— Даю слово, — пообещал он.

4.

Когда закутанная в плащ фигура Манса исчезла в испятнанной снегом темноте, Бенджен решил подняться на Стену, чтобы самому оценить обстановку. На сердце было тревожно. Он вспомнил, как давно, кажется, эпоху назад, Манс пытался с ним говорить в Сумеречной башне, и как он, Бенджен, прогнал его, не удосужившись выслушать до конца. А теперь в том же положении он сам: ему нужно сообщить сведения о приближающейся опасности так, чтобы его братья, которые считали, что с победой над одичалыми главные беды остались позади, и были заняты лишь предстоящими выборами, поверили ему и последовали бы за ним. А для этого ему нужно увидеть все своими глазами. 

Бенджен забрался в решетчатую клеть возле колодца — несколько прутьев в ней было погнуто, но сильно во время битвы она не пострадала — и трижды потянул за веревку. Клеть дернулась и поползла вверх, слишком медленно для его нетерпения, и он еле сдержался, чтобы не начать мерить ее шагами. Когда Черный замок остался внизу, Бенджен приник к прутьям, пытаясь что-то разглядеть за его пределами, но клеть погрузилась в низкое облако, и его осыпало мелким снегом, скрывшим от него землю. Он оторвал руки от решетки, обжигавшей холодом, и отряхнул снег с волос и плеч, ожидая, пока клеть поравняется с верхушкой Стены.

Канат заскрипел, когда клеть замедлилась и остановилась, а потом сдвинулась в сторону, зависнув над Стеной. Бенджен открыл дверцу и спрыгнул на лед. Наверху было двое братьев, один закреплял рукоять ворота, второй придерживал клетку, чтобы та не раскачивалась. Лица обоих были замотаны шарфами почти по самые глаза, но было видно, что они очень молоды — наверное, из той группы новобранцев, что прибыла уже после того, как он отправился за Стену. У обоих на поясе висели мечи, а на груди — оправленные в серебро боевые рога.

— М'лорд, какие-то распоряжения?

— Вы сегодня в ночной страже? Заметили что-нибудь подозрительное?

Парень, стоявший у клети, пожал плечами. Второй, намного выше и шире в плечах, что было заметно, хотя оба были закутаны в несколько слоев шерсти и кожи, сперва подумал, а потом покачал головой. 

— Нет, м'лорд. Одичалые в своем лагере развели костры, но не похоже, что они собираются нападать. Взгляните сами.

В воздухе кружили редкие снежинки. Бенджен подошел к северному краю Стены. Тяжелые облака остались внизу, облепив Стену, как стадо овец, но в разрывах между ними клубилась темнота Зачарованного леса. В нескольких милях к северу тонкой нитью бледного золота светились границы лагеря одичалых. «Сколько же костров они разожгли?» Знает ли Джон о грядущей опасности? Поможет ли ему существо, когда-то бывшее Мансом? А самое главное — что должен сделать он, Бенджен, чтобы защитить царство людей во исполнение своих обетов?.. Слишком много вопросов, на которые у него пока не было ответов. 

— А за теми землями, что лежат к югу, вы наблюдали?

Скорее всего, нет — внимание черных братьев веками было приковано к землям за Стеной, с юга у Черного замка даже не было никаких укреплений — да и от кого там было защищаться? Там лежали земли Старков, а Старки всегда поддерживали Ночной Дозор. Но, к удивлению Бенджена, парни закивали.

— Хрен что разглядишь в такую погоду, но у меня глаза острые, и я все время поглядываю туда, м'лорд, — сказал тот, что поменьше. — Гренн тоже считает, что там что-то неладное. Прошлой ночью на страже стояли Албетт и Дареон, ночь была ясной, и они видели, как там по полю, где была битва, ходили люди среди мертвецов, много людей. Может, это были королевские солдаты, но ни у кого из них не было факелов... 

— Вы сказали об этом сиру Деннису и Коттеру Пайку?

Парни замялись.

— Гренн сказал, что лучше подождать, — признался тот, что пониже.

— Просто я боялся, что нам не поверят, — пробасил высокий Гренн. — Албетт и Дареон не были уверены в том, что им не показалось, а если бы офицеры решили, что они все выдумывают, то могли наказать. Нас всех только благодаря лорду Старку перестали считать дезертирами. Мы с Пипом решили, раз сегодня наша стража, посмотреть самим, а потом решить, что говорить.

— А сегодня вы что-нибудь разглядели?

Низкорослый Пип виновато развел руками.

— Пошел снег...

Бен сжал челюсти до скрипа зубов, чтобы не обругать мальчишек. Дозор мог быть предупрежден еще вчера. С другой стороны, даже он, Первый разведчик, сомневался, что ему поверят без доказательств. Мог ли он винить за это же зеленых новобранцев?..

Пытаясь представить, что еще можно предпринять, он медленно пошел по тропинке, посыпанной битым камнем. Вдоль нее, на равном расстоянии друг от друга, были расставлены стрелометы, рядом с ними лежали пучки тяжелых болтов, связки копий и стрел. Идя дальше, Бен насчитал четыре катапульты со сложенными рядом аккуратными пирамидками камней и большое количество бочек со смолой и маслом. В железных ведрах, защищающих пламя от ветра, горел уголь. Бенджен отдал должное Маллистеру и Пайку — они хорошо подготовили Стену к обороне, но все это вооружение было сосредоточено у северного края. Нападения с юга никто из них не ожидал.   
Повернув назад, Бен снова бросил взгляд на север. Темный лес не изменился, но на пустом пространстве вокруг лагеря одичалых ему почудилось какое-то движение. Будто колонна муравьев обтекала светящееся пятно лагеря и вновь исчезала под сенью заснеженных деревьев. Но то были не муравьи, то были люди. И живым там неоткуда было взяться.

Значит, все-таки опасность идет с севера. Одичалые против нее не выстоят, но Стена — Стена должна. Бен наклонился, пытаясь разглядеть, действительно ли армия мертвых идет дальше, не нападая на тех немногих живых, что отгородились от нее кострами. Нога скользнула по льду, и он почувствовал, как заваливается вперед. Но упасть ему не дали. Высокий Гренн подбежал и схватил его за плащ, дернув назад.

— Осторожней, м’лорд, тут с краю и сверзиться недолго, — пробасил он. — Третьего дня Стена плакала под солнцем, и лед здесь совсем оплыл. Гляньте, лучше, что там Пип высмотрел.

Пип стоял возле деревянного домика, в котором грелась стража, сложив руки вокруг глаз, чтобы пламя жаровен не мешало всматриваться в темноту. 

— Облака разошлись, — сказал он, когда Бен приблизился. — И вот они, те самые, про кого Дареон говорил, там ходят. Скажите, чудится мне, или нет?..

Бен подошел и встал рядом с ним, остро жалея в эту минуту, что у него не было с собой мирийской трубы с увеличивающим стеклом. Но плотный облачный покров в самом деле разорвался, как ветхая ткань, открывая в просветах дальние огни королевского лагеря и гораздо ближе несколько костров у загона, где содержались пленные одичалые. А поле между ними шевелилось, как старый, кишащий насекомыми тюфяк. Бену понадобилась пара мгновений, чтобы понять, что Манс был прав. Они идут сразу с двух сторон. Он бросился к клетке.

— Спускай меня, — велел он Гренну. — А ты, — он повернулся к Пипу, — труби в рог. Сейчас же.

Клеть уже несла его вниз, когда над Черным замком разнеслись сигналы рога. Три сигнала. Иные. К оружию.


	28. Клятва

1.

Снег падал густой стеной, и отсыревшие факелы нещадно чадили. Эддард с удовлетворением отметил, что у каждого воина к седлу были привязаны связки запасных факелов, а за спиной висели колчаны со стрелами, чьи наконечники были обмотаны просмоленной паклей. 

— Разжигать на ходу их, конечно, будет сложновато, — признал его капитан, объясняя свое распоряжение, — но лучше пусть будут, чем в нужный момент остаться вовсе без огня.

Эддард был с ним согласен. 

Не все лорды были довольны, когда праздничный ужин внезапно прервался, и они получили приказ выступать со своими людьми среди ночи. К Неду подъехал Робетт Гловер, сгорбившись в седле под толстым плащом. 

— Милорд десница, к чему такая спешка? — вопросил он ворчливо, смахивая с усов намерзшие от дыхания сосульки. — Даже если воскрес Манс Налетчик и вся его армия, и идут на нас, мы все равно не разглядим ничего дальше головы лошади в такую-то метель.

— У вас факелы, — отрезал Эддард, — их достаточно, чтобы отличить живых от мертвецов. Проследите, чтобы все ваши воины их зажгли и оберегали их пламя. Огонь — наш главный союзник против упырей.

Лорд озадаченно нахмурил обросшие инеем брови.

— Так это правда? Про армию мертвецов? Или просто слова перебежчиков-одичалых, которые пытаются отвести от себя справедливое возмездие?

— Вы когда-нибудь замечали за мной, милорд, склонность доверять ненадежной информации? — Гловер в замешательстве покачал головой. — Тогда поверьте, что враг, который нам угрожает, гораздо страшнее одичалых. Он несет смерть и нечто, что хуже смерти, и мы должны его победить, иначе не будет больше спокойной жизни никому из людей. — Эддард безотчетным жестом коснулся спрятанного под плащом пергамента. Не только маленькая одичалая, которую привела к нему Лианна, убедила его, что действовать следует незамедлительно. Утром ворон из Винтерфелла доставил письмо мейстера Лювина. И хотя мейстер не верил в сверхъестественные явления, но по просьбе своего лорда перерыл всю огромную библиотеку замка. Нед не сомневался, что он написал все сведения об Иных, которые только можно было там найти. И хотя эти сведения были отрывочны и туманны, вместе они создавали очень тревожную картину. — Собирайте своих людей, мы выступаем немедленно.

Гловер, чей скепсис сменился истовым рвением, отправился к своему отряду. Эддард в сопровождении гвардейцев двинулся к голове колонны, перебирая в голове факты из письма. Их было, в действительности, совсем немного. Ученые сходились лишь в том, что Долгая Ночь происходила на самом деле. Слишком много доказательств этого существовало в легендах различных народов Вестероса и Эссоса, и даже в таких отдаленных и малоизвестных краях, как Асшай, что у Тени, и Золотая империя И-Ти. Мейстер привел и те легенды, которые Нед хорошо знал из услышанных в детстве сказок старой Нэн, и неизвестные ему сказания ройнаров о тайной песне, что возвратила на землю день, и о женщине с обезьяньим хвостом из И-Ти, вернувшей людям свет солнца. Но если предания о Долгой Ночи и суровой зиме имелись и на крайнем юге, и на далеком востоке, то об Иных — существах, принесших с собой холод и тьму, — осталась память только на Севере. Рассказы о них были очень разноречивы. В одних говорилось, что они приходят, когда на землю падают морозы и сгущаются снежные тучи, и боятся света, в других — что они сами убивают тепло и свет своей ледяной магией и порождают метели и бураны. Иные ездили верхом на мертвых животных — Лианна тоже рассказывала что-то подобное, но она говорила о лошадях, а Лювин еще упомянул каких-то ледяных пауков. Никаких описаний не прилагалось, но Неду все равно стало не по себе. Также Лювин сообщал о том — и это тоже Нед уже знал от сестры — что тела погибших нужно сжигать, ибо если они окажутся во власти Иных, то те поднимут их как своих рабов. Нед скрипнул зубами при мысли обо всех телах, устилавших поле боя перед Черным замком. Многих не успели сжечь до темноты. Выходит, войску придется еще раз сразиться с поверженными одичалыми. Но страшнее то, что среди мертвецов будут убитые северяне и долинцы, может, даже те, кого Нед знал при жизни… 

Информация об оружии, которым можно было поразить Иных, была еще более скудной. В легендах, выдержки из которых приводил Лювин, утверждалось, что обычное железо было им не опасно. Зловещая сила, оживлявшая мертвые тела, не покидала их, даже если тела были изрублены мечом, только огонь мог довершить их смерть. А доспехи, закрывавшие призрачные тела Иных, были настолько холодны, что мечи при соприкосновении с ними становились хрупкими и ломались. Еще легенды сообщали о клинках из драконова стекла, которыми якобы можно было пробить ледяные доспехи. Считалось, что именно из драконова стекла делали свои ножи Дети Леса, не знавшие бронзы и железа, но те времена были преданы забвению много тысяч лет назад во многом благодаря тому, что хрупкие стеклянные клинки не смогли защитить их обладателей от бронзового оружия Первых Людей. По-научному драконье стекло называлось обсидианом, и у мейстера был целый горшок, наполненный наконечниками стрел, сделанными из него. Он отправил его лорду Старку несмотря на то, что сам не верил в их какую-то особую силу, но всадники скакали куда медленней воронов. К нынешнему бою они не успеют. 

Войско вновь двигалось на север, к Стене, туда, где в грубо сколоченном загоне содержались одичалые пленники. Уже без развевающихся знамен — от снега они отяжелели и висели мокрыми тряпками, и Нед приказал оставить их в лагере. Боевой дух в такую погоду они поднять не могли, для устрашения мертвецов не годились, только лишали знаменосцев возможности нести факелы. Лошади вязли в сугробах местами по колено. Нед сгорбился в седле, размышляя, — он еще не вполне ясно представлял себе, как им удастся остановить армию мертвых. Что вообще могло объединить мертвецов в единую силу, кроме желания убивать все живое?.. Тогда они наверняка пойдут на юг. Поэтому сначала, когда Лианна привела к нему маленькую одичалую, сообщившую о надвигающейся угрозе, Нед намеревался расставить войска вдоль границы с Даром, считая самым важным защитить жителей Севера. Но сестра настояла на том, что такая стратегия только увеличит опасность. Она была уверена, что мертвецы первым делом обрушатся на пленных и беспомощных одичалых. 

— Ты не можешь оставить на растерзание живых людей, — кричала она ему, — как бы ты к ним не относился. 

Неду пришлось согласиться с этим. И войско получило приказ двигаться к Стене. Хорошо, что Лианну удалось уговорить поберечь свою жизнь и жизнь ребенка в утробе и не покидать лагерь. Нед оставил с ней дюжину гвардейцев для охраны, прекрасно понимая, что их будет недостаточно, если они с сестрой ошибаются, и мертвецы двинутся на юг в стороне от того пути, которым шло войско. В снежной темноте они могут пройти незамеченными даже в нескольких сотнях ярдов. Но приходилось рискнуть.  
Когда далеко впереди за пеленой метели показались контуры бревенчатого загона, окруженного темной молчаливой толпой, Нед вознес в сердце своим богам истовую молитву.

2.

Ограда, возведенная на скорую руку после боя, уже трещала под тяжестью ударов. Солдат, несших охрану перед воротами, видно не было. Нед с болью подумал, что их, скорее всего, уже убили, и их восставшие тела присоединились к орде мертвых. 

Когда первые отряды приблизились на расстояние полета стрелы, лучники по команде выстроились полукругом. 

— Поджигай! Натягивай! Целься! Стреляй! 

Огненные стрелы поразили крайний ряд упырей, нескольких охватило пламя. Но другие мертвецы никак не отреагировали на это, продолжая ломиться в загон. Последовал еще один залп. Снег шел густо и не давал огню разгореться настолько, чтобы нанести упырям ощутимый ущерб. После третьего залпа часть ограды рухнула под натиском мертвецов. И Нед скомандовал атаку.

Лошади нервно всхрапывали, приближаясь к мертвецам, и всадникам стоило трудов удерживать их. Нед одним ударом снес голову упырю, вцепившемуся в его седло. Отрубленная голова покатилась под копыта лошади, но мертвец не разжал хватки. Нед снова замахнулся, метя по запястью. Упырь свалился в снег. Но отрубленная кисть продолжала шевелиться, переползая с седла на плащ. Отбиваясь от следующего упыря, Нед не сразу это заметил, пока Джори, сражавшийся в нескольких шагах от него, не крикнул: 

— Стойте, м’лорд! — и когда Нед на мгновение замер, подъехал к нему, подцепил похожую на черного паука кисть кинжалом и скинул с его плеча. Неда передернуло от отвращения. Десмонд ткнул в останки факелом, и они вспыхнули. 

Потусторонняя сила, что оживляла мертвые тела, продолжала жить, даже когда их рубили на части. Жутко было смотреть, как безголовые упыри продолжают размахивать дубинами и ржавыми топорами, как лишенные рук впиваются зубами в лошадиные крупы, как разрубленные пополам тянутся, чтобы сдернуть всадников за ноги. Конечно, этого было недостаточно против воинов с мечами и в броне. Даже несмотря на снегопад, они порубили и сожгли уже больше дюжины мертвецов. Нед медленно продвигался вперед, нанося удар за ударом, следовавшие за ним гвардейцы поджигали тела. 

В паре десятков ярдов низкорослый всадник на мохнатой лошади — кто-то из горцев, Флинт или Норри, в мельтешении снежинок Нед не мог разобрать, — покачнулся. Один из мертвецов подцепил его за плащ длинным шестом и стащил с седла. Над упавшим всадником и его лошадью склонилось сразу четверо или пятеро упырей. Нед ринулся туда и на скаку рассек одного, остальные отступили, но для горца, чье тело оказалось придавленным распотрошенной лошадью, все уже было кончено. Нед объехал дымящиеся на морозе внутренности и вновь двинулся вперед, туда, где, за снегопадом и ордой мертвецов, находилась обрушившаяся ограда загона для пленных. Скорее всего, спасать там уже было некого, но он должен был в этом убедиться.

Он не успел отъехать далеко.

— М"лорд, осторожней! — крикнул сзади Джори, и Нед обернулся. К нему на мохнатой лошади, за которой по снегу тянулся кровавый след, мчался низкорослый всадник с копьем наперевес. Норри или Флинт, нельзя было разобрать: нагрудник стал бурым от крови. 

— Стой! — закричал Нед, занося меч, и только тогда увидел, каким синим огнем горят глаза всадника. Меч поднялся и опустился, но мертвый горец в последний момент изменил направление удара, и копье в его чернеющих руках пронзило Десмонда. Лошадь Неда шарахнулась в сторону, и тот мог только смотреть, как мертвец на мертвом животном, бросив застрявшее в теле Десмонда оружие, поскакал к северу. Джори спешился, воткнул факел в снег и опустился на колени возле друга. 

— Все будет хорошо, — прошептал он, — сейчас я выдерну копье…

Но едва он потянул за древко, Десмонд вздрогнул последний раз и застыл. Джори потряс его, поднес к его губам руку в латной перчатке, чтобы проверить, есть ли дыхание, но блестящая поверхность даже не помутнела. По щеке Джори поползла слеза, замерзая на морозе. Нед наклонил голову. Времени на оплакивание у них не было.

— Нужно его немедленно сжечь, — сказал он.

Джори поднял лицо. 

— Может, на него это не подействовало, — прошептал он. — М’лорд, может, удастся забрать его тело домой, к его жене… 

Нед не успел ответить. Одна из снежинок, уже плотно покрывавших тело, вспыхнула будто голубым огнем. Искра пронеслась вверх по груди, коснулась лица, и через мгновение глаза Десмонда открылись — нестерпимо синие, как сапфиры. Стремительно чернеющие руки взметнулись вверх, к горлу Джори. Он захрипел и попытался разжать мертвые пальцы, но ему это не удалось. Нед соскочил с седла, подхватил факел и ткнул им в Десмонда. Только тогда каменная хватка разжалась, и Джори, судорожно глотая воздух, повалился в снег.

3.

Нед не знал, сколько уже длится эта тягостная, страшная ночь. Он рубил, резал, колол, жег мертвые тела, и это же делали воины вокруг него. Сначала казалось, что среди упырей большинство — убитые одичалые, но теперь то и дело попадались те, кого он привык считать своими. В обезображенных ранами и искаженных смертью чертах он узнавал то кого-то из солдат, павших в битве с ордой Манса Налетчика, то — по остаткам черной одежды — одного из дозорных, но хуже всего было то, что погибали люди, которых он вел сейчас. Погибали — и перерождались, вставая во вражеское войско. Ему пришлось скрестить меч с рыцарем из Долины — вернее, с тем, что было когда-то рыцарем из Долины, кажется, из младшей ветви Уэйнвудов. В нагруднике у него зияла дыра размером с кулак, в которую виднелась развороченная копьем грудь, — и синее пламя горело в его глазах. Меч рассек его одним ударом — сверху вниз, так же как в прошлой битве Нед поразил Манса, — но рыцарь не обратил внимания на почти пять футов валирийской стали, пробившие его доспех и мертвую плоть. Он развернул лошадь, внутренности которой волочились за ней по окровавленному снегу, и, не дожидаясь, пока подоспевший Джори подожжет его факелом, поскакал в сторону Стены. Там за метелью угадывались и другие темные фигуры. Нед проводил их взглядом, понимая, что даже один мертвец, ускользнувший от оружия и огня, способен создать десятки новых упырей. Но невозможно было распылять силу, устраивая погоню за каждым.   
И все большее число упырей стало избегать столкновения, поворачивая к северу.

— Они испугались! — к Неду подъехал Робетт Гловер, размахивая факелом, как победным знаменем. — Ваша идея, милорд Старк, с этими факелами и огненными стрелами, сработала. Нечисть бежит!

— Они бегут слишком организованно для ходячих трупов, — недоверчиво проговорил Нед. — Будто войско живых солдат, которым скомандовали отступление. Какова же их цель?

Гловер не разделил его скептицизма.

— Хотят оказаться обратно за Стеной, конечно. И пусть туда и убираются. Там место для всякой нечисти. Я сегодня потерял двух всадников и с десяток пехотинцев, и даже тел после них не осталось для честного погребения. Если эти твари уберутся сами, это и к лучшему. 

Нед нахмурился. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы он мог просто в это поверить. 

— Нам преследовать их дальше, м’лорд? — спросил Джори, который, похоже, разделял его сомнения. 

Нед снова кинул взгляд на север и покачал головой.

— Сначала надо выяснить, выжили ли пленники. 

Над разломанным загоном в темном небе, продолжавшем исторгать обильный снег, низко кружил орел. Из разломанной ограды одичалые сложили костры и сгрудились около них. Даже издалека было видно, что людей осталось мало, гораздо меньше, чем попало в плен после битвы с Королем-за-Стеной. При виде приближающихся солдат в железных доспехах и на лошадях они сбились в нестройную толпу, кое-кто выставил перед собой дубины и палки, выломанные из ограды, и горящие головни из костров. 

— Что, добить нас явились? — выкрикнул высокий мужик, обросший такой густой бородой, что стал похож на медведя. — Давайте, налетайте. 

— Это вы нас мертвецам безоружными оставили, — поддержала его старуха в рваных мехах, потрясая сучковатой клюкой. — Не ждали, да, что тут кто-то в живых остался? 

— С нами-то расправляться проще, чем с ними, — добавил еще один, седой и тощий. — Да вот незадача, их от этого только больше станет. 

По рядам войска прошел ропот. Солдаты были слишком хорошо дисциплинированы, чтобы наброситься на дикарей без приказа, но мечи и копья уже были в руках у многих.

— Отставить! — гаркнул Нед. Кое-кто опустил оружие, но, как он заметил, не все. И он не мог их винить. Вражда к одичалым возникла не на пустом месте, за ней стояли столетия налетов, убийств и похищений. И что ему, лорду Эддарду Старку, теперь делать с этими людьми?..

Гловер будто бы прочитал его мысли.

— Милорд десница, — сказал он, — мертвецы ушли. Вернемся ли мы обратно в лагерь или отправимся их преследовать, нужно что-то решить с этими дикарями. Мы не можем оставить их позади, где они могут нанести нам удар в спину или рассеяться по Северу и наводить страх на его жителей, как они всегда делали. И не можем выделить им достаточно большую охрану, а от маленькой, как уже выяснилось, пользы мало. Лучше их перебить прямо здесь. А чтобы не встали упырями, сжечь.

4.

— А лучше сразу сжечь, — добавил кто-то, чьего голоса Нед не узнал. Его поддержало несколько одобрительный выкриков, но большая часть солдат молчала. У гвардейцев лица помрачнели. Одичалые, казалось, сгрудились еще теснее, из толпы послышался плач. 

— Никто никого живого жечь не будет. 

Нед произнес это негромко, но резко, отчего все разговоры разом прекратились. 

— Так что нам с ними делать, м’лорд? — Джори осмелился задать вопрос, который мучал всех. Нед смотрел на оборванных озлобленных людей, только что сражавшихся за свои жизни в схватке, которая нагнала страху даже на закованных в броню и вооруженных мечами рыцарей, и не мог принять решение. Если их оставить в живых — они могут ударить в спину. Вспомнить хотя бы, что они вытворяли в Кротовом городке… 

Из толпы одичалых вдруг выбежала женщина. Гвардейцы ощетинились оружием при ее приближении, так что она упала на колени, не добежав до них.

— Пощадите, м’лорд Старк! — закричала она. — Я не из дикарей! Я северянка, м’лорд! Не жгите меня вместе с ними! 

Нед подъехал к ней и спешился, бросив поводья Джори.

— Они сейчас все придумают, что они северяне, — буркнул тот, но Квент покачал головой:

— Может, она и не врет. Посмотрите на ее одежду. 

Нед тоже обратил на это внимание. Женщины одичалых одевались в штаны и рубахи, насколько он знал, даже Лианна была так одета. Лохмотья же этой женщины еще не настолько вылиняли, чтобы скрыть то, что раньше было ярким платьем, возможно, даже слишком ярким, и остатки кружев и лент. Пленница одичалых?..

— Откуда ты?

Женщина подняла заплаканное лицо. Под слоями грязи угадывалось, что она была довольно привлекательна.

— Из Кротового городка. Из тамошнего борделя, м’лорд, — она уткнулась лицом в снег.

— Из Кротового городка? — Нед был удивлен. Найдя хижины разграбленными и опустошенными, он и Роберт, помнится, решили, что дикари уничтожили всех живших там. — Одичалые взяли тебя в плен?

— Да, м’лорд, меня и всех девочек. — Она опять приподнялась на локтях и затараторила: — Они неплохо с нами обходились, но потом началась вся эта битва, и я потеряла из вида всех, кроме Небесной Сью и Зеи, но в Сью попала стрела, а Зею затоптали лошадьми, и потом я видела их среди упырей, они искали меня, я уверена, но Сорен защитил меня, закрыл и отогнал их огнем, он хороший, мой Сорен, потому я и не стала говорить стражникам, что я на самом деле не его жена, но если вы будете всех жечь, пощадите меня, м’лорд, умоляю…

— Никто никого жечь не будет, — устало повторил Нед. — Встань.

Двое гвардейцев помогли женщине подняться.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Леди Мелиана. То есть, просто Мелиана, м’лорд, это девочки так меня звали, леди, на самом деле я никакая не леди, конечно… 

Нед оборвал поток слов взмахом руки.

— Так ты утверждаешь, что в Кротовом городке никого не убили?

— Нашего сторожа и истопника, м’лорд. А больше мужиков у нас там не было, а девочек никого не тронули, да, только с собой всех забрали… 

По команде Неда два гвардейца подняли ее и отвели в сторону. Нед, не слушая ее дальнейший лепет, снова сел в седло и подъехал ближе к одичалым.

— Кто у вас главный? 

По толпе пробежал шум.

— У нас нет главных, мы — свободный народ! — выкликнуло сразу несколько голосов. 

Нед поднял руку, призывая к тишине. Джори по его знаку стукнул рукоятью меча по щиту, и гулкий звон перекрыл шум.

— Я не могу разговаривать сразу со всеми. 

Толпа поволновалась еще немного, и выпустила вперед медведеподобного мужика.

— Я — Сорен Щитолом, — заявил он. — Я — вождь.

— Ты — всего лишь один из вождей, — обрезал его седовласый тощий мужчина, тоже выступая вперед. — Я — Орелл. Король-за-Стеной считал меня своей правой рукой.

— А я — Гризельда, — присоединилась к ним старуха, тащившая за собой козла. Нед мельком подивился тому, что глупое животное не погибло там, где нашли свою смерть многие люди. — Я не вождь, но у вольного народа женщина не будет молчать, ожидая, когда мужики решат ее судьбу. 

Нед подождал, пока волнение уляжется. Раньше он хотел принять решение после того, как в Ночном Дозоре выберут нового лорда-командующего, чтобы тот тоже мог принять участие в обсуждении судьбы пленных одичалых, но теперь времени на это не оставалось. 

— Вы вторглись на нашу землю. Вы сражались и проиграли. И теперь с вами поступят так, как поступают с проигравшими. Я предлагаю вам выбор: либо вы, каждый из вас, склоняете колени и клянетесь жить по законам Семи Королевств, либо вас отправят за Стену — туда, откуда вы пришли. 

Толпа вновь загалдела.

— Выкинуть нас за Стену, чтобы ходоки поимели наши тела?! — заорал Сорен. — Да лучше быть заживо сожженным, чем такое!

— Да мы и до Стены дойти не успеем! — поддержали его. — Мертвяки недалеко ушли. Чтой-то вы только с нами храбрецы, а против них боязно выступать? Хоть вы в железе, а мы и вовсе безоружные. 

Призывая к спокойствию, Нед извлек свой меч из ножен и поднял его над головой. Гвардейцы также обнажили оружие. Выкрики смолкли.

— Вы можете принести клятву. Что же до войска мертвых, они отступили к Стене. Мы отправимся следом и вместе с Ночным Дозором проследим, чтобы они прошли ворота, и запечатаем их. Опасности по эту сторону Стены больше не будет. 

Орелл сделал шаг вперед. Солдаты выставили копья, и это заставило его остановиться, но обратился он к Неду:

— Мертвецы идут к Стене, но они не отступают. Они идут на зов. Они откроют ворота, и вороны не смогут их остановить. И тогда нигде не будет безопасных мест.

— Кто их туда зовет? — нахмурился Нед. Седоголовый Орелл говорил очень уверенно:

— Те, кто их создал. И с ними тоже идут мертвецы, полчища мертвых. Идут сюда.

Повисла почти полная тишина, в которой с тихим шорохом падали снежинки. 

Нед рассматривал их: угрюмых мужчин, изможденных женщин, и не видел в их глазах страха — только обреченность и желание сражаться до конца.

— Если вы принесете клятву, — сказал он наконец, — вам дадут оружие, и вы сможете присоединиться к нашему войску.


	29. Командующий

1.

Раскатистое эхо еще разносило по Черному замку звуки рога, когда Бенджен спрыгнул с платформы, не дожидаясь, пока она стукнется о землю. Главный двор уже гудел от громких голосов, топота ног и звона стали. Братья выбегали из трапезной и спешили вооружиться, из-за чего у дверей арсенала образовалась небольшая давка. Бенджен окинул толпу быстрым взглядом, отыскивая командующих Восточным Дозором и Сумеречной Башней, и обнаружил их в середине двора, но достаточно далеко друг от друга. Каждого из них окружали свои офицеры. Сир Деннис находился ближе — оруженосец помогал ему застегнуть перевязь с мечом, — и Бенджен широким шагом, почти бегом, направился туда. Коттеру Пайку подвели коня; он вскочил в седло и, заметив приближавшегося Бенджена, тронул поводья и подъехал к нему. 

— Это, действительно, Иные? — требовательно спросил он. — Или стоящие в дозоре мальчишки собрались поссать и перепутали с ними собственные посиневшие от мороза хрены?.. 

— Я видел Иных своими глазами. — Бенджен глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь замедлить подстегнутый страхом ритм сердца. — Милорды, мы должны… 

— Думается мне, нам не стоит преждевременно впадать в панику. — К сиру Деннису тоже подвели лошадь, но он не торопился садиться верхом. — Между нами и Иными — Стена, а она сможет остановить любое воинство. В ней только одно слабое место — ворота, но у нас хватит людей, чтобы охранять их и отгонять любую нечисть, которая попытается взять их приступом. 

— Благородный рыцарь Маллистер предлагает нам забраться на Стену, как трусливым курицам на насест, и забрасывать оттуда Иных камнями и горящей паклей, — с отвращением скривился Пайк. — Боится, видать, порезаться о свой меч, если выедет за ворота. 

Губы сира Денниса дрогнули от этого оскорбления, и он подчеркнуто обратился к Бенджену: 

— Я считаю, что мы не должны рваться в бой с горячностью новобранцев. Мы — щит царства людей, и это важнее суетного желания завоевать славу в битве. Если мы откроем ворота, чтобы встретить Иных лицом к лицу, кто-то из нас погибнет, а каждый погибший — это рекрут их мертвого войска. 

— У них на пути был лагерь одичалых. Там они, небось, набрали достаточно рекрутов. Мы хотя бы умеем драться, в отличие от дикарей, ну, некоторые из нас, по крайней мере. 

При упоминании лагеря одичалых сердце Бенджена зашлось от беспокойства. «Джон». Усилием воли Бенджен заставил себя не думать о племяннике. Его братья-дозорные еще не догадывались о всей глубине грозящей им опасности, и он был обязан убедить их как можно быстрее. 

Тем временем Пайк мрачно продолжил: 

— Я не буду сидеть на Стене и ждать, пока мертвецы пытаются прорваться в ворота. После пары неудачных попыток они сообразят попытать счастья в другом месте, у ворот одного из брошенных замков. У нас не хватит людей, чтобы обеспечить оборону их всех. 

— Они не сообразят, — настал черед сиру Деннису презрительно кривить губы. — Мертвецы не слишком сообразительны, милорд. Это просто трупы, оживленные злым чародейством. 

Бенджен поднял руку, прерывая их спор. На него просто не было времени. 

— Мертвецы, может, не сообразят, но вот те, кто ими управляет, вполне могут, — сказал он. — За Стеной мы больше не в безопасности. Сверху я видел, как мертвые движутся сюда и с севера, и с юга. 

И Маллистер, и Пайк, и все, кто был рядом, воззрились на него с изумлением, к которому примешивалась немалая часть страха. 

— Седьмое пекло! — выругался Пайк, а кто-то позади него прошептал: — Семеро, защитите нас…

— Положение хуже, чем я думал, — признал сир Деннис, сцепив в волнении руки на рукояти меча. — Придется биться с противником, атакующим сразу с двух сторон…  
Бенджен кивнул.

— Поэтому, как бы ни были малы наши силы, их следует разделить. — Он поднял руку, предвосхищая возможные возражения. — Это плохое решение, милорды, я признаю это, но не вижу лучшего. Один отряд должен стоять наверху Стены, как предложили вы, сир Деннис, чтобы наблюдать за тем, что происходит и к северу, и к югу, и дать врагу отпор на расстоянии, благо и стрелы, и камни для катапульт имеются у нас в достатке. Второй — охранять сами ворота, и третий — отправиться на юг, им навстречу, как счел нужным ты, Пайк, чтобы не дать упырям возможности объединиться. 

Бенджен умолк, ожидая дальнейших споров, но и Маллистер, и Пайк, к его удивлению, согласились с предложенным планом. 

— Командуй, Старк, — Коттер Пайк хлопнул Бенджена по плечу. — Ты, по крайней мере, не забыл, каким концом меча нужно разить врага. 

— Вы наш первый разведчик, — сказал ему сир Деннис с легким полупоклоном. — Будет правильным в этой ситуации, если вы возьмете на себя общее командование. 

2.

Они сформировали три отряда после короткого, но яростного спора. Коттер Пайк настаивал, что именно он должен возглавить вылазку на юг, а Маллистеру, в его преклонном возрасте, уместнее будет подняться на Стену, чтобы наблюдать оттуда за передвижением сил мертвых. Сир Деннис категорически отверг подобное предложение: 

— Я полагаю, правильным решением будет, если на юг поеду я, — сказал он Бенджену, подчеркнуто игнорируя Пайка. — Что бы ни говорил этот бастард с Железных островов, я еще не забыл, каким концом нужно держать меч. Кроме того, если мертвецы наступают еще и с юга, то ваш брат, милорд десница, и его войско в опасности. Его нужно предупредить. Безусловно, для этой миссии лучше всего подошли бы вы, милорд, но будет предпочтительнее, если вы останетесь на Стене, чтобы координировать наши действия. А Маллистеры всегда дружили со Старками: как вы, должно быть, помните, мой племянник Джейсон был гостем на свадьбе вашего брата, а другой племянник был близким другом вашего старшего брата Брандона и был казнен вместе с ним по приказу Эйриса. Лорд Эддард прислушается к моим словам, и вместе мы сможем помочь друг другу.

Бенджен вынужден был с ним согласиться. Как бы ни хотелось ему самому возглавить отряд, защищающий Черный замок с юга, он не мог упускать из виду опасность, надвигающуюся из-за Стены. Но Пайк так громко заскрипел зубами, услышав это, что его пришлось урезонивать:

— Самое главное для нас сейчас — удержать ворота. Если они падут, с севера или с юга, уже ничто не спасет ни Дозор, ни все Семь Королевств. Милорд Пайк, вы как лучший боец будете незаменимым командиром для тех, кто их охраняет. Прошу вас возглавить их и служить для них наилучшим примером мужества и отваги в этих тяжелых условиях. Я же пока останусь с небольшим отрядом на Стене.

Пайк сдержанно кивнул, и Бенджен про себя порадовался, что нашел нужные слова. 

Когда Пайк и его люди скрылись в туннеле ворот, а черные плащи отряда Маллистера растворились в снежной метели, кружившей на пустошах Дара, Бенджен снова поднялся на Стену. Он сам настоял на том, чтобы Маллистер и Пайк забрали с собой всех сильных бойцов, — их и так было немного, и они были нужнее там, где грозила встреча с непосредственной опасностью, — и с ним осталось всего шестеро новобранцев, в том числе его старые знакомые Гренн и Пип. 

Бенджен мерил шагами обледеневшую тропинку наверху Стены и вглядывался то в одну сторону, то в другую, стараясь подавить тревожные мысли. Его маленький отряд по команде заряжал стрелометы и подтаскивал бочки со смолой и маслом ближе к краю. 

— Я чувствую себя бесполезным, — пожаловался Гренн, ворочая с легкостью валун, который кто-то другой вряд ли смог бы поднять. — Все отправились на битву, а мы торчим здесь прямо как огородные пугала. 

— Да, — почти мечтательно протянул Пип, — пошли бы мы с сиром Деннисом, уж насовершали бы подвигов. Если бы сперва в штаны не наложили. 

— Наложили бы или нет, — буркнул Гренн, — но он хотя бы перестал бы нас держать за мальчишек и полудезертиров. 

Дареон, присевший рядом с жаровней, вытянув над ней руки, передернул плечами. 

— Пусть держит за кого хочет, но я предпочитаю быть здесь, а не там, — он кивнул куда-то в темноту за краем Стены. — Тут больше шансов остаться в живых. 

— Это да, — Джерен, обматывавший паклей стрелы, отложил работу и потер подбородок. — Только вот… жрать мы что тут будем? Если Пайк, Маллистер и другие потерпят поражение. 

— Будем кидать жребий, кто из нас вкуснее, — хохотнул Раст, но его веселья никто не поддержал. 

В морозном, искрящемся снежинками воздухе повисло испуганное молчание, и Бенджен поспешил вмешаться: 

— Вас поставили здесь не потому, что вам не доверяют. Вы — мы все — резерв, который может переломить ход битвы. Мы будем защищать ворота, обстреливая противника, а в самом худшем случае спустимся вниз, чтобы принять бой там. У вас еще будет возможность совершить героический подвиг, правда, славы он вам не принесет. Но мы здесь не ради славы, не ради чести и не ради подвигов. 

Он внимательно оглядел их: простые крестьянские лица, юные и испуганные. В глазах показная бравада, неловко прикрывающая полную растерянность и желание оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Они отчаянно нуждались в поддержке, в чем-то надежном, в ощущении твердой почвы под ногами. Но он мог дать им только одно. 

— Вы все приносили присягу. Самое время ее вспомнить. Слушайте мою клятву, — начал он, — и будьте свидетелями моего обета… 

Нестройный хор хриплых юношеских голосов подхватил, сначала слабо, затем все уверенней: 

— Ночь собирается, и начинается мой дозор. Он не окончится до самой моей смерти. Я не возьму себе ни жены, ни земель, не буду отцом детям. Я не надену корону и не буду добиваться славы. Я буду жить и умру на своем посту. Я — меч во тьме; я — Дозорный на Стене; я — огонь, который разгоняет холод; я — свет, который приносит рассвет; я — рог, который будит спящих; я — щит, который охраняет царство людей. Я отдаю свою жизнь и честь Ночному Дозору среди этой ночи и всех, которые грядут после нее.   
И это сработало — испуг в обращенных на Бена глазах сменился решимостью. Шестеро мальчишек уже не выглядели деревенскими недотепами, готовыми, чуть что, сбежать куда подальше. Моя маленькая армия, подумал Бен, и взмолился про себя, чтобы им не пришлось делать то, о чем он им только что говорил — жертвовать собой, когда все уже погибнет. 

— Все по местам, — скомандовал он, — наблюдайте за тем, что происходит по обе стороны Стены и сразу же сообщайте обо всем, что увидите. 

3.

Сам Бенджен отошел сперва к южному краю Стены. С той стороны Черный замок не имел защиты в виде рва и стен — если отряд Маллистера потерпит поражение, мертвецам не составит труда прорваться к самим воротам. Но теперь Бенджен с первого взгляда увидел, что ситуация изменилась. Южный край горизонта будто осветился, на мертвецов, копошащихся на темном поле, надвигалось множество всадников с факелами. «Нед». Мысль о брате принесла облегчение — раз он движется сюда, значит, Ночной Дозор не будет сражаться в одиночку. Правда, существовала опасность, что королевская армия выдавит упырей прямо к воротам Черного замка, но Бенджен возлагал большие надежды на боевой опыт и доблесть сира Денниса и его воинов, которые скакали навстречу, хоть и не мог разглядеть в темноте их черные плащи. Но со стороны Зачарованного леса Ночной Дозор не мог рассчитывать ни на чью поддержку. Бенджен вновь повернулся лицом к северу. Костры вокруг лагеря одичалых еще светились. Как ни странно, упыри обошли их стороной, но вряд ли можно было надеяться, что уцелевшие одичалые помогут своим злейшим врагам. Им бы спасти самих себя. Бенджен снова с грустью подумал о Джоне, и, как ни странно, о Мансе. Где он теперь, и хватит ли оставшейся в нем человечности, чтобы сопротивляться зову Иных? Или же, окончательно потеряв себя, он уже сам марширует в рядах их мертвого воинства?.. 

Пристально рассматривая игру теней на опушке Зачарованного леса, Бенджен вдруг увидел, как на открытое заснеженное пространство кто-то вышел, и, присмотревшись внимательно, ощутимо вздрогнул. Даже с высоты нескольких сотен футов неизвестного нельзя было принять ни за ночного дозорного, ни даже за одичалого. Высокая и бледная, будто светящаяся в темноте, фигура двигалась, не оставляя на рыхлом снегу ни малейших следов, и куда быстрее, чем мог бы идти человек. Следом за ним появились еще двое таких же, облаченных в переливающиеся лунным светом панцири и с полупрозрачными мечами в руках. 

— Иные! — ахнул Дареон. Бенджен поднял свой арбалет и приказал: 

— Натягивай! Зажигай! 

За первой троицей появился еще один, и еще, а потом Бенджен перестал считать, выбирая себе мишень.

— Целься! Стреляй! 

Иные были уже на полпути к воротам, когда огненные стрелы их настигли. Три или четыре стрелы упали в снег, но одна попала совсем рядом с ногой Иного, а стрела Бенджена вонзилась прямо в панцирь. Она полыхала ярким пламенем, когда летела, но стоило ей коснуться льдистой фигуры, как огонь побледнел и иссяк. Иной незаметным глазу движением смахнул обугленное древко. 

— Мать, защити нас, — прошептал кто-то. Бенджен схватил другую стрелу: 

— Зажигай! Целься как можно лучше! Стреляй! 

Но второй залп постигла та же судьба — все стрелы, попавшие в Иных, погасли и отвалились. А в следующее мгновение Пип, опасно перегнувшийся через самый край, закричал:

— Смотрите!

Бенджен наклонился рядом с ним, всматриваясь. Ворота раскрылись, выпуская всадников в черных плащах. Их было больше десятка — значительная часть отряда, охранявшего ворота. Бенджену показалось, что он узнает Пайка, хотя с такой высоты невозможно было быть в этом уверенным. Он выругался сквозь зубы. Выехать навстречу Иным было чистой воды самоубийством. Что может сталь там, где потерпел поражение даже огонь?..

Ворота успели захлопнуться за миг до того, как бледные клинки скрестились с мечами дозорных. Опустив арбалет, Бенджен с замиранием сердца следил за этой битвой. Она была неравной, но не потому, что дозорные были верхом. Клинки Иных, казавшиеся всполохами голубоватого пламени, двигались с совершенно неуловимой для глаз скоростью. Лошади с подрезанными ногами падали одна за другой, и стальные доспехи не смогли уберечь их всадников, расходясь под ударами, как старые тряпки. В считанные мгновения все было окончено. Пайк — теперь Бенджен был уверен, что это он, — продержался верхом дольше всех, умелыми разворотами оберегая свою лошадь и отражая удары один за другим. Но и его огромный двуручный меч переломился пополам, как сухая палка, когда Иной рубанул его посередине. Пайк пришпорил лошадь, пытаясь оторваться и достигнуть ворот, но второй Иной подсек ей ноги, и та упала, придавив собой всадника. Иные собрались вокруг. Бледные клинки поднялись и опустились. До ушей Бена донесся слабый звук, напоминавший стон смертельно раненого животного. Это вернуло его к действительности. 

— Готовьте смолу и масло! — приказал он. — Заряжайте катапульты. 

— Но что толку, милорд? — проговорил Дареон дрожащим голосом. — На них ничего не действует. Вы же видели, как гасли стрелы… 

— Значит, подействует что-то другое, — сказал Бенджен с уверенностью, которой вовсе не испытывал. — Мы не должны пропустить их к воротам. 

Но, покончив с дозорными, Иные, казалось, и сами не торопились двигаться вперед. Тела в черных плащах поднялись с окровавленного снега, будто их дернули за невидимые нити, и мертвые лошади встали следом. Иные оседлали их и застыли с обнаженными клинками в руках, неподвижные и безмолвные, глядя вверх. Бен почувствовал замораживающий холод их взглядов и помотал головой, отгоняя наваждение. 

— Чего же они ждут? 

Почти тотчас же это стало ясно. Огромная масса мертвых ползла медленно, гораздо медленнее, чем передвигались их казавшиеся бесплотными вожаки, но накатывалась на Стену с неотвратимостью снежной лавины, повинуясь жестам бледных рук, держащих ледяные мечи. Она раздалась надвое, когда достигла группы Иных, обтекла их и вновь соединилась. Мертвые дозорные присоединились к маршу. 

По знаку Бенджена из катапульт полетели камни. Часть достигла цели, и размозженные ими тела остались лежать — даже если оживлявшая их магия не покинула их, то явно не могла сдвинуть с них огромные валуны. Но это была капля в море. Задние ряды продолжали наступать, и прорехи в мертвом воинстве мгновенно затягивались. Они подошли уже достаточно близко, чтобы Гренн с Джереном опрокинули вниз бочку кипящего масла, в то время как остальные парни продолжали посылать вниз зажженные стрелы. Огонь наносил мертвецам куда больший вред, чем их повелителям, но на место одного сгоревшего подходила сотня новых упырей. Вдобавок, у Стены вновь собирались тучи, затягивая все вокруг сплошной пеленой, снег вихрился, закручиваясь гигантской воронкой, и целиться становилось все труднее. И когда ворота сотрясли первые удары, Бен принял решение. 

— Гренн, Стена твоя. — Здоровенный парень вылупился на него, явно не понимая, что от него требуют, но времени на объяснения уже не было. — Продолжайте стрелять и лить смолу и масло, пока сможете хоть что-то различить. Я спускаюсь к воротам.


	30. Черное Пламя

1.

Над Стеной клубились снежные тучи. Странным образом, направление их движения никак не совпадало с тем, куда дул ветер. Они шли с севера, юга, востока и запада, будто притянутые к одной точке на небе — точке, прямо под которой в Стене были высечены ворота. А на земле точно так же стягивались к воротам полчища мертвых. Со Стены на них сыпались огненные стрелы и лилась горящая смола, но какого-то видимого вреда они не наносили. Снег продолжал идти, густой и колючий, и у ворот та же невидимая сила, что собрала вместе тучи вопреки законам природы, затягивала бесчисленные снежинки в огромную воронку. 

Чтобы лучше видеть, Джон забрался на толстую ветку страж-дерева, растущего на самом краю леса. Первый порыв броситься очертя голову в битву схлынул, когда он осознал, что до Иных просто не доберется. Они были где-то в самом центре толпы мертвецов, и Джон не сомневался, что именно над ними зависло острие снежной воронки. Именно они были средоточием всего этого холода, зимы и смерти, именно их воля привела в наступление всю эту огромную армию мертвых. 

Джон уже не раз и не два задавал себе вопрос, не удастся ли развеять эту силу и обратить ее вспять, если убить тех, кто ее вел. Если убить хотя бы одного Иного, то, может быть, удастся посеять в рядах упырей хаос, которым Ночной Дозор мог бы воспользоваться. И Джон всматривался в колышущуюся массу тел, заполнившую собой почти все пространство между лесом и Стеной, выискивая призрачные фигуры Иных и мучительно соображая, с какой стороны у него больше шансов прорубить к ним дорогу, оставшись при этом в живых. Если бы с ним сейчас были Тормунд и его воины! Но вместе с тем Джон, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет в том, что его намерение — чистой воды самоубийство, был рад, что они не пошли за ним. Он мог мечтать о том, чтобы убить Иного, но на то, чтобы выжить после этого, рассчитывать не приходилось. От вольного народа и так осталась лишь горстка людей, и Джон хотел, чтобы они продолжали жить, а не сложили голову вместе с ним. Но чтобы у них, и у всех остальных народов, был шанс выжить, он должен, наконец, на что-то решиться. 

Джон сполз пониже, туда, где две толстые ветви образовывали развилку, на которой можно было разместиться удобнее. С ветвей посыпался снег, Призрак, лежавший под деревом, положив морду на лапы, встряхнулся, напоминая собой оживший сугроб, и его глаза блеснули алым. 

— Давай посмотрим на них поближе, — шепнул ему Джон. — Ты же не боишься? 

Призрак возмущенно посмотрел на него. Спрашивать было излишним — белый лютоволк, в отличие от других зверей, оживших мертвецов совсем не боялся. И Джон, убедившись, что надежно устроился в развилке, поддерживаемый ветвями, скользнул сознанием в Призрака. Угол зрения резко изменился — теперь вокруг него были сугробы, а за ними ноги и спины разной степени разложения, частично прикрытые рваной одеждой и остатками меховых плащей. Передвигаться по рыхлому снегу было нелегко, но белый лютоволк делал это практически бесшумно. Мертвецы его не замечали. Сила, что управляла ими, была занята другим. Тем не менее, Призрак старался не очень к ним приближаться. Он втягивал в себя запахи застарелой смерти, отыскивая малейшие бреши в тесных рядах упырей. И, оказавшись почти напротив ворот, внезапно нашел то, что искал: просвет между телами, открывший полоску затоптанного грязного снега. Лютоволк принюхался. Здесь пахло свежей кровью и недавней смертью. Он увидел мертвецов в черных шкурах, которые еще до конца не остыли, и лошадиные трупы, на которых еще осталось много хорошего свежего мяса. Но тех, кто сейчас оседлал их, лютоволк не назвал бы двуногими, хотя они и ходили на двух ногах. В них никогда не было ни тепла, ни жизни, их плотью была зимняя вьюга, ветер, воющий в насквозь промерзшем ущелье, кристаллы сковавшего реку льда. Лютоволк сильнее вжался в снег, отступая и прячась. 

Джон выскользнул из его шкуры, вздохнул и пошевелился на своем насесте, чтобы размять затекшие мышцы. Над верхушками деревьев перекрикивались вороны. По привычке он тронул свой бок под плащом, где был прикреплен маленький, подаренный матерью меч, но потом потянулся за спину, чтобы вытащить из ножен Черное Пламя. Маленький клинок, «иголка», как иногда с издевкой называл его Манс, Джону тут не поможет. Если и была какая-то надежда убить Иного, то заключалась она только в магии, которая могла сохраниться в древнем фамильном оружии. Джон выставил меч перед собой, вновь наскоро полюбовавшись переливами темной валирийской стали, и спрыгнул вниз, в сугроб, подняв облако снежной пыли, запорошившей глаза. 

— Ты все-таки решил использовать этот красивый длинный меч по назначению, — раздался знакомый ворчливый голос, прежде чем Джон успел проморгаться, — вместо того, чтобы ковырять им в зубах. Это хорошо. Но почему ты решил, что мы отпустим тебя одного? Мы не выбирали тебя королем, чтобы ты решал за нас всех, хар-р-р! — Тормунд сплюнул себе под ноги. 

От неожиданности у Джона подкосились ноги, и он опустился на снег. За Тормундом, подбоченившимся и мерившим его суровым взглядом из-под кустистых бровей, стояли Торегг, Дормунд, Астрид, Мунда, Руд... Занятый разведкой, Джон не почувствовал их появления и теперь не знал, проклинать ли себя за неосторожность или радоваться тому, что это оказались не враги. Лица терялись в темноте, которую не могли разогнать слабые огни факелов, и метели, но Джон не сомневался, что там были все, кого он оставил в лагере, все живые вольного народа. Он почувствовал, что смеется, но глаза вдруг защипало, а внезапно увлажнившиеся щеки прихватило морозом.

2.

Оставаясь под прикрытием леса, на краю которого безмолвным стражем застыл Призрак, Джон с Тормундом и другими воинами — на самом деле высказаться хотели почти все, — принялись жарким шепотом спорить о том, как лучше атаковать многотысячную армию мертвых. Джон до последнего был против, чтобы ради него кто-то еще жертвовал собой, но ему снова напомнили, что, может, он и сын принца в землях поклонщиков, но у вольного народа его слово значит не больше, чем слово любого другого.

— Даже Манс всегда выслушивал людей, прежде чем принять решение, — назидательно сказала Астрид. Ее меха обтрепались, на платье теперь было больше прорех, чем вышивки, а лицо побледнело от холода, недоедания и усталости и было покрыто пятнами грязи, но нрав остался прежним. Сам Тормунд тушевался, когда она брала дело в свои руки. — А тут и раздумывать нечего. Если есть хоть малейшая надежда, что этот твой меч сможет поразить кого-то из Иных, то ты должен попытаться, а мы поможем тебе добраться до них живым. 

Джон еще раз попробовал переубедить их. 

— Если вы все отправитесь со мной, обратно никто не вернется. Хотя бы женщин, стариков и подростков отошли обратно в лагерь, — попросил он Тормунда. Тот сообщил чуть раньше, что, когда они оставили свои шатры, костры вокруг все еще горели; возможно, они горят до сих пор и смогут дать людям какую-то защиту. 

— Зачем? Чтобы мы медленно умерли от холода, не дождавшись вас обратно? — скривила рот Мунда. Из-за ее спины выглядывал замотанный в шкуры младенец, и смотрел он так же сурово, как и его мать, сжимавшая в руке старое копье. 

— В свой час смерть приходит ко всем, — поддержал ее муж. — Лучше мы погибнем все вместе ради искры надежды, чем проживем еще немного и умрем в отчаянии.   
Тормунд хлопнул Джона по плечу. 

— Не стой ты как пень. Железкой, что ли, своей помаши для разминки. Чтобы в последний момент рука не дрогнула. От нас ты все равно не избавишься, постарайся хотя бы, чтобы все это было не зря. 

Джон посмотрел в их лица — осунувшиеся, но полные решимости, — и медленно кивнул. 

— Я принимаю вашу помощь. Но, — он поднял руку, прерывая начавшийся было вновь гомон, — попытка у нас будет только одна. И, если мы хотим не только героически погибнуть, но и постараться переломить ход этой битвы между живыми и мертвыми, то нам нужен вождь. 

Вождь — и дисциплина, это он знал по рассказам матери о доблестных рыцарях Семи Королевств, и уверился в этом еще больше после долгих разговоров с дядей Беном и воспоминаний старого лорда Бриндена. Вольному народу само понятие дисциплины было абсолютно чуждо. Но если они набросятся на мертвецов без всякого порядка и плана, то их гибель будет быстрой и напрасной. И только Король-за-Стеной мог добиться от них хотя бы подобия порядка, только его распоряжения, пусть с оговорками, но выполнялись. 

Они смотрели на него, и в их глазах читалось сомнение. Ища правильные, единственно верные слова, он глубоко вздохнул:

— Когда-то вы выбрали Манса своим королем. Он был достойнейшим из достойных, но теперь он мертв или в плену. Я — его приемный сын, но даже если бы я был ему сыном по крови, это не дает мне никаких прав среди вас. То, что я законный наследник трона Семи Королевств, для вас тоже не имеет значения. Мы — вольный народ, а не поклонщики, мы идем за сильными и смелыми, неважно, из чьего семени и из чьей утробы они произошли. Но сейчас нет времени устраивать состязания на силу и ловкость. У вас нет никаких причин, чтобы следовать за мной как за вождем, и слушать меня, как вы слушаете вождя. Я могу только просить вас сделать это. 

Они молчали. Он не мог прочесть выражение их лиц — они казались неподвижными, как образы, вырезанные на деревьях. Джон сам понимал, насколько абсурдной должна показаться им его просьба. Они все — достойные воины: и молодые, и старые, и мужчины, и женщины. Он ничем не лучше их. У них нет никаких оснований делать его своим вождем, вольный народ никогда не пойдет за пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой. Джон уже набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы сказать, что дальше он отправится один, когда Тормунд смачно сплюнул на снег:

— Нет времени устраивать состязание, говоришь? Хар-р-р! Так вот же оно, состязание-то, — и он мотнул косматой головой, указывая на осаждавшую ворота армию мертвых. — Вот они будут нашими королями, если не найдется никого, кто бы рискнул противостоять им. И наши мертвые тела будут маршировать в их рядах, еще более жалкие и безвольные, чем южане-поклонщики. Ты один решился бросить Иным вызов, пока мы отсиживались за своими кострами, радуясь, что на этот раз нас обошли стороной. Но вечность отсиживаться не удастся. Я иду за тобой, Джон Таргариен, потому что, если ты победишь, то будешь хорошим королем. Ну а если проиграешь, то и говорить дальше будет не о чем. 

И он подмигнул. 

— Лучше Краснобая и не скажешь, — одобрительно качнул головой старый охотник в мохнатой шапке из беличьих хвостов. — Я иду за тобой, парень. 

— И я, — немолодая копьеносица ударила себя кулаком в грудь. 

— И я, и я. — По толпе одичалых прошел тихий согласный гул: ошеломленному Джону кивали, приветствовали его поднятым оружием.   
Джон глубоко вздохнул. Чудо случилось — они поверили ему. Он не должен их подвести. 

— Сделаем так... — начал он. Было чистым безумием считать, что у них получится победить, но в это мгновение в нем зародилась надежда. 

3.

Они построились клином. Джону пришлось помучиться, объясняя охотникам и налетчикам, привыкшим драться каждый за себя, преимущество сражения в боевом порядке, и клин в результате получился корявым, но это было лучше, чем ничего. Перед ними ведь не стояла цель победить, убеждал себя Джон. Им всего лишь надо было пробиться сквозь толпу мертвецов, что бы он мог сразиться с Иным. Он должен был остаться в живых хотя бы до тех пор, поэтому сейчас Тормунд и его сыновья прикрывали его своими щитами. Двигаясь таким неровным клином, плотно сомкнув щиты и выставив вперед все то немногое оружие, что у них было, они выступили из спасительной тени Зачарованного леса. 

Арьергард мертвого войска составляли тела погибших в бою, лишенные голов и конечностей, а также скелеты настолько старые, что на них почти не оставалось плоти. Однако их было так много, что, даже разваливаясь на части, они бы задавили маленький отряд одним своим числом, если бы напали все разом. Но они стояли безучастно, обращенные лицом к воротам и гигантской воронке перед ними. Сопротивлялись только те, кого Тормунд и другие воины кромсали топорами, кололи копьями и жгли факелами, чтобы расчистить проход, остальные не трогались с места, даже когда тлеющие тела их товарищей падали им под ноги. Будто воля, направлявшая все их действия, вся сейчас была сосредоточена на чем-то другом. И Джон, даже почти ничего не видя за широкой спиной Тормунда, хорошо знал — на чем. Вихрь, заключенный в магическую воронку, набрал уже бешеную скорость и силу. Со Стеной он ничего сделать не мог, — ее тоже держала магия — только стряхнул вниз снег и какой-то мусор, но вот ворота... Хотя их створки были сооружены из толстых дубовых брусьев, после атаки Манса их восстановили кое-как. Долго они не продержатся. 

Огненные стрелы и горящую смолу, которой поливали мертвецов дозорные, вихрь прибивал к ледяной поверхности Стены и гасил. Потом сверху сбросило требюшет и какого-то паренька в черном, и выстрелы прекратись. «Спускаются к воротам, — решил Джон. — Если вообще там остался кто-то живой...» 

— Все, кончились вороны, — буркнул рядом с ним Торегг, будто отвечая на его мысли. А Тормунд откликнулся, даже не оборачиваясь: 

— Да и ладно. Еще бы в нас попали. Они бы лучше свои ворота попытались бы удержать... 

И резким ударом меча смахнул с пути мертвяка с огромной дырой в черепе. 

Джон ужаснула мысль о том, что они могут опоздать. Что прямо сейчас ворота рассыпаются под действием магии Иных, и мертвецы добивают последних дозорных. Что именно поэтому на их маленький отряд не обращают внимания: они уже не могут ничего изменить. Но тут Тормунд остановился так внезапно, что Джон впечатался в его затянутую в овчинный плащ спину. 

Мертвецы поворачивались к ним. Медленно, будто пробуждаясь от сна, вытаскивали оружие те, у кого оно было, другие просто тянули к ним руки, выступая вперед. С ревом замахнувшись, Тормунд отсек черную конечность у мертвеца, который попытался вцепиться ему в бороду. Торегг кинулся на синеглазую женщину с дырой в груди, целившую в него ржавым копьем. Жалкое подобие клина окончательно распалось. Выставив перед собой Черное Пламя, Джон еще успел заметить, как встали спина к спине Рут и Мунда, защищая младенца у нее на спине, и как Астрид бросилась на мертвяков с ножами в обеих руках, но тут перед ним в толпе дерущихся открылся просвет, и он увидел Иных.   
Гигантская воронка замедлила свое вращение, когда высокие бледные фигуры в льдистых переливающихся панцирях отвернулись от нее. Ворота, которые до того ходили волнами, вспучиваясь и содрогаясь, так, что брусья трещали, замерли. Джон с проблеском облегчения осознал, что они еще держатся. Но в следующее мгновение с десяток мертвецов налегли на полуразрушенные створки и раздался оглушительный грохот. 

Джон шагнул было к воротам — и встретился взглядом с ледяным синим взором Иного. 

Иных было пять или шесть, или даже больше. Если они набросятся на него все сразу, ему конец. Ладонь, держащая меч, вспотела, невзирая на лютый холод, Джон на ходу вытер ее о плащ и тут же снова крепко сжал рукоять. Но Иные не нападали. Вокруг них шел бой, в проеме выбитых ворот мелькали черные плащи дозорных, не дававших пока мертвецам пробиться дальше, а командующие мертвым войском расположились полукругом, безмолвно наблюдая за Джоном. Потом один из них направился к нему. Ледяной клинок в его руках взвился в воздух, обдавая холодом. И Джон, стряхивая с себя морозное оцепенение, метнулся вперед, встречая удар Черным Пламенем. 

4.

Клинки соприкоснулись со странным звуком — не металлический лязг или звон, скорее, стенание раненого зверя, протяжный, режущий уши визг на самой грани слышимости. Меч Иного запульсировал голубоватым светом. Джон отскочил в сторону, крепко сжимая рукоять Черного Пламени. Краем глаза он пытался рассмотреть, не подбирается ли кто сзади, но бледные фигуры все так же не двигались с места, будто очерчивая своими телами вокруг Джона и его противника некий магический круг, куда остальным доступ был запрещен. С десяток упырей тоже толпились у границы этого круга, бессмысленно переступая с ноги на ногу, на двух или трех даже были черные плащи дозорных, испачканные и окровавленные. 

Иной нанес еще один удар, от которого Джон еле успел уклониться. Теперь он больше не решался отвести взгляд от своего противника. Иной плясал вокруг него с легкостью, а Джон чувствовал себя замерзшим и усталым. Вдобавок сверкающие синие глаза будто говорили ему: «Ты не справишься. Ты всего лишь мальчишка. Сдайся, сложи меч. Смерть от холода принесет вечный покой». Это замедлило его на мгновение, когда Иной снова напал, но Джон все же успел поднять щит, принимая на него удар ледяного клинка. Крепкий, обшитый кожей дуб побелел и рассыпался с треском на множество мелких льдинок, а руку, держащую его, сковало морозом. Джон отпрыгнул, почувствовал спиной близкий холод и со страхом подумал, что дальше отступать не сможет — сзади тоже стояли Иные. Пока они не вмешивались в поединок, но что будет, если он случайно наткнется на одного из них?.. Он не может отступать вечно, значит, он должен напасть сам. И когда Иной вновь вознес свой меч, Джон поднырнул под лезвие и нанес скользящий удар по ледяному панцирю. 

Раздалось странное шипение, и Иной на миг замер. Панцирь в месте укола выглядел оплавленным. Мгновенное замешательство противника дало Джону возможность провести несколько быстрых приемов. Он уже не отступал. От каждого касания панциря Иного от острия Черного Пламени поднималась тонкая струйка пара, а разводы на лезвии покраснели. Теперь они казались венами, которые гнали живую кровь через темное тело клинка. От него исходил жар, и постепенно Джон перестал ощущать стылый холод смертельного дыхания Иных. Теперь уже он сам надвигался на Иного. Его удары стали сильнее и быстрее, меч не отягощал его руку, а, наоборот, придавал ей силы и скорости. Он сделал шаг вперед, потом второй. За спинами Иных продолжался бой, от ворот доносились команды, выкрикиваемые голосом, очень похожим на голос его дяди Бена. Потом особенно яростно взревел Тормунд, и через головы Иных и упырей к ногам Джона упала отсеченная черная рука. Как раз тогда, когда он сделал следующий шаг. 

Черные пальцы схватили его за лодыжку. Он качнулся, взмахнул руками, чтобы удержать равновесие, и в этот момент сильный удар бледного клинка рядом с гардой выбил Черное Пламя из его руки. Джону удалось устоять на ногах и даже отпрыгнуть на несколько футов, так что Иной промахнулся, лишь взбив тонким облаком снег между ними. Но следующий удар, без сомнения, будет смертельным. Остальные Иные еще не сдвинулись с мест, но Джон уже чувствовал, как сжимается вокруг него их ледяное кольцо. Он в отчаянии оглянулся на Черное Пламя, остывавшее в снегу у ног упырей. До него была пара шагов, но никто не даст Джону их сделать. И тут один из упырей — в рваном плаще, капюшон которого закрывал лицо, и с такой глубокой рубленой раной в плече, что она доходила ему до середины груди и явно была причиной смерти, — наклонился, схватил клинок за острие и подтолкнул его эфесом к Джону. Снег, успевший покрыться коркой наста, ускорил движение, и Джон схватился за рукоять за миг до того, как бледный меч Иного стал опускаться прямо на его голову. Не было времени парировать и проводить обманные приемы. В воздухе, дрожащим, как марево, между ним и его противником, он вдруг явственно увидел вспышку рыжих волос. Игритт улыбнулась ему такой знакомой нахальной улыбкой, показывая кривоватые зубы, и меч, выпивший ее жизнь и наполнившийся ею, устремился вперед, пробивая ледяной панцирь насквозь. 

Иной содрогнулся. На глазах у потрясенного Джона ледяная фигура, вся целиком от воздетого ввысь тонкого клинка до бледных изящных ступней, стекла в снег блестящей лужей, как в теплый летний день тают фигурки, вылепленные детьми из выпавшего за ночь снега. Над лужей поднялся пар, и вскоре исчезла и она, оставив после себя пятно влажной черной земли.


	31. Перед рассветом

1.

Ворота стонали и трещали под напором ураганного ветра. Его ледяные струи проникали в тоннель под Стеной, заставляя пламя факелов судорожно трепетать. Двое дозорных, сжимая в руках мечи, напряженно всматривались в подрагивающие створки, будто надеясь сквозь них что-то разглядеть. Когда Бенджен приблизился, они повернулись к нему. 

— М’лорд, — старший, Хэл, почтительно наклонил голову. — Командующий Пайк принял решение устроить вылазку, чтобы отогнать противника от ворот. Вы же были наверху, вы его видели? 

— Он мертв. Все они мертвы. — Бенджен не видел смысла в запоздалых упреках, ведь эти двое разведчиков никак не могли повлиять на самоубийственное решение Пайка, но не сумел сдержать горечь в голосе. Хэл вздохнул. 

— Там такой ветер поднялся... — второй парень, Граббс, покачал головой. Будто в ответ на его слова, ветер снаружи взвыл с утроенной силой. Из щели между досками вдруг высунулся наконечник стрелы, обмотанный обгорелой паклей. — Неужто это мертвяки нас обстреливают? 

— Стрела похожа на нашу... 

В ворота снова что-то ударило. Бенджен повернулся к Хэлу. 

— Поднимись на Стену и скажи Гренну и его отряду, чтобы спускались. Этот ветер сводит на нет все их усилия, а оставаться наверху может быть опасно. Если ворота не выдержат, здесь от них будет больше пользы. 

Шорох шагов Хэла медленно стих за изгибами ледяного туннеля, потом послышался лязг цепей и скрежет поднимающейся решетки, когда звук глухого удара о землю, сопровождаемый резким, отчаянным криком, подтвердил эти слова. Граббс вздрогнул. 

— Сколько там, наверху, ребят? — тихо спросил он. 

— Шестеро. 

— Похоже, теперь их пятеро. 

Бенджен скорбно сжал рот. Теперь он корил себя, что не догадался сразу отправить мальчишек вниз. Ураганный ветер, от которого содрогались толстые дубовые брусья ворот, мог быть порожден только магией Иных. Бенджен уже не надеялся на то, что створки выдержат, но за ними под Стеной шел узкий туннель, пересеченный в трех местах врезанными в ледяной потолок железными решетками. Около каждой из них можно было бы устроить засаду и задержать мертвецов хотя бы до тех пор, пока не вернется Маллистер с отрядом, или даже подойдет войско Неда. Жаль, что теперь у них так мало людей. Бездумный героизм Пайка лишил их прекрасных разведчиков, испытанных в многочисленных стычках с одичалыми. Остались Хэл и Граббс, и шестеро совсем зеленых мальчишек. Нет, скорее всего, уже пятеро.

После томительно долгих минут ожидания, в течение которых Бенджен нервно расхаживал по туннелю, страшась услышать еще один предсмертный вопль, вплетенный в рев ветра снаружи, вновь ледяные стены усилили звуки шагов, и загремели цепи, открывая решетку. Повернувшись, Бенджен увидел их. У всех пятерых на поясе были пристегнуты мечи, за спинами свисали арбалеты и полные колчаны. Он вгляделся в лицо каждому. Гренн стоял слегка ссутулившись, Пип рядом с ним потирал руки от холода. Туннель был узким, хотя и достаточно высоким, чтобы стоять в полный рост, но ощущение огромной тяжести Стены, давящей на темный свод, заставляло съеживаться, чувствовать себя меньше. Дареон обнимал себя за плечи, Раст и Джерен поглядывали то на ворота, по которым уже шли трещины, то на темноту над головой. Не хватало краснолицего прыщавого паренька. Бенджен со стыдом понял, что не может вспомнить его имени. 

— Кто упал? — спросил он. 

— Албетт. 

— Откуда он был родом? 

— С Перстов, — ответил Раст, — нас с ним вместе в Дозор привезли... 

Бенджен вздохнул. 

— Он был храбрым человеком и хорошим дозорным. Он пришел к нам из Перстов и всегда выполнял свой долг на совесть. Он был верен своим обетам и отважно сражался. Таких, как он, у нас больше не будет. Теперь его дозор окончен. 

Мальчишки переминались с ноги на ногу, кто-то шмыгнул носом. 

— Теперь его дозор окончен, — нестройным хором повторили они. 

— Если боги будут милостивы, мы найдем его тело и похороним, как подобает. 

Бенджен на мгновение замолк, мальчишки посмотрели на него с тревогой. Ворота сотряс очередной удар ветра, к которому, похоже, присоединились дубинки мертвецов. Несколько брусьев треснуло, но толстое бревно, служившее засовом, пока держалось. 

— Шанс есть, — мягко сказал Бенджен, чтобы придать ребятам мужества, хотя и сам в это уже не верил. — Туннель под Стеной узкий и извилистый, здесь один воин может остановить тысячу. Распределитесь по двое за каждой решеткой, подготовьте как можно больше стрел и факелов. Если Иные прорвутся сквозь ворота, та пара, что будет стоять за первой решеткой, начнет расстреливать их сквозь нее. Если поддастся первая решетка, то в бой вступит вторая пара. — О том, что первые двое будут тогда мертвы, он предпочел умолчать. — Потом — третья. 

— А как нам распределиться? — подал голос Гренн. — Нас же теперь пятеро... 

— Я отправлю с вами Граббса. 

Молодой дозорный коротко кивнул. 

— В первой паре будут Граббс и Гренн, — продолжил Бенджен. Гренн был самым высоким и сильным в этой пятерке, и несмотря на некоторое тугодумие, казался наиболее разумным. — Во второй — Пип и Джерен, в третьей — Раст и Дареон. Я останусь у ворот вместе с Хэлом. Ступайте. 

Бенджен еще успел услышать, как поднялась и опустилась за спиной решетка, когда со страшным грохотом ворота наконец поддались. Бревенчатый засов с треском раскололся, и одну из створок отбросило внутрь.

2.

Мертвецы стали проталкиваться в туннель, но, мешая друг другу, застревали в пробитой ими в воротах узкой бреши. Бенджен натянул лук, поджег стрелу от закрепленного на ледяной стенке туннеля факела и пустил ее в образовавшееся месиво копошащихся тел. Хэл последовал его примеру. Им удалось выпустить еще по две стрелы, пока несколько упырей сумели прорваться внутрь туннеля. Одежда на них тлела, но ледяной ветер снаружи старался загасить пламя. Бенджен бросил лук и выхватил меч как раз вовремя, чтобы рассечь пополам первого приблизившегося к нему мертвеца. Хэл держался чуть позади, чтобы не мешать ему и самому иметь возможность размахнуться мечом: туннель был узким. Они резали, рубили и кромсали тварей, которые, к счастью, пока пробирались внутрь по одному. Но в какой-то момент их стало слишком много. Разрубленные на части тела продолжали шевелиться. Хэл вырвал факел из железного держателя и попытался их поджечь, но огонь плохо разгорался под толщей Стены. Сразу несколько черных рук потянулось к нему, хватая за ноги и за плащ. Бенджен пришел ему на помощь, чтобы отодрать от него вцепившиеся мертвые конечности, и это позволило нескольким упырям протиснуться к решетке. Стальные прутья задрожали, когда мертвецы стали их раскачивать медленно, но с большим усилием. Бенджен почувствовал отчаяние, обнаружив, что позволил врагам обойти их со спины, но тут послышались звуки спускаемых тетив и в спинах двух упырей расцвели наконечники огненных стрел. 

— Вот дурачье, — проворчал Хэл, пластуя третьего упыря, — а если бы в нас попали? 

—Простите, м’лорд, — гулким басом бормотнул за решеткой Гренн, и у Бенджена потеплело на душе. Мальчишки не забились в какой-нибудь угол, околевая от страха, а помогали изо всех сил. 

— С такого расстояния даже слепой не промахнется, — бросил он Хэлу, раскидывая обугленные останки как можно дальше, и вновь повернулся к зияющему пролому в воротах, готовясь встретить новых врагов. Но поток рвущихся в туннель мертвецов неожиданно иссяк. Несколько нескладных фигур топталось у выломанной створки, будто внезапно забыв, что собирались делать дальше. Шагнув к ним с мечом в вытянутой руке, Бенджен вдруг обнаружил, что небо за воротами стало слегка сереть. Может быть, конечно, так просто казалось от снега снаружи, но, тем не менее, он почувствовал уверенность в том, что рассвет близится. Если солнце пробьется сквозь тучи и растопит снег, Иные вынуждены будут отступить. Бенджен прошептал беззвучную короткую молитву старым богам. Может быть, он и мальчишки не умрут сегодня. Может быть, им удастся продержаться до прихода Неда. А значит, нужно будет как-то заделать пролом в воротах. 

— Граббс. — Он не отводил глаз от упырей, но не сомневался, что парень его слышит. — Оставь двух лучников у решетки, а сам с тремя остальными отправляйся во двор, и тащите сюда все, чем можно будет завалить туннель. Камни, бочки, наполненные щебнем, — все, что найдете. 

Бенджен шагнул к воротам, слыша за спиной топот ног и лязг дальних решеток. Хэл опередил его, тесня мертвецов все дальше. Так, рубя и поджигая останки, они дошли до самых ворот, — на этот раз ветер снаружи раздул пламя, и шевелящиеся конечности быстро стали золой, — а потом осторожно переступили через пролом, стараясь держаться под защитой Стены. 

— Почему они не наступают, м’лорд? — прошептал Хэл, остановившись бок о бок с ним. Потом чуть подался вперед, и на его лице отразилось бесконечное удивление. — Одичалые! Они бьют мертвецов! 

На самом деле маленькая группа одичалых вряд ли могла бы причинить ощутимый ущерб войску мертвых, но удивительно было уже то, что они покинули свой укрепленный лагерь, чтобы сразиться с упырями здесь, у Стены. С чего бы одичалым защищать ворота в Семь Королевств?.. Но они были здесь, каким-то чудом пробившись сквозь полчище мертвых, и делали то, что не сумел Пайк и его погибший отряд. Бенджен понял, что не может просто стоять и смотреть. 

— Хэл, — велел он напарнику, — прикрой мне спину и проследи, чтобы никто не прокрался позади нас к воротам. 

И он бросился вперед, нанося удары один за другим. Упыри падали, не оказывая значительного сопротивления, но, расчистив перед собой небольшой участок, Бенджен вдруг остановился, будто налетев на прозрачную преграду. Иные. Он впервые видел их так близко. Их ужасная, леденящая красота завораживала, но не поэтому он замер на месте. Иные стояли полукругом, ограждая площадку, на которой скрестили мечи Иной и человек. 

Бенджен никогда не видел ничего подобного этому поединку. Клинок Иного казался ледяной молнией, он светился собственным, мертвенным светом и рассыпал искрящиеся льдинки в морозном воздухе. Меч его противника показался сперва Бенджену темнее ночи, как чернеющая прореха в плаще дозорного. Но чернота отливала красным, как в угольях, тлеющих изнутри, и от соприкосновения клинков шел пар. Они бились на равных, человек и чудовищное порождение морозной ночи, а остальные молча смотрели, не пытаясь вмешаться и свалить человека числом. Будто для них это было как рыцарский турнир. И Бенджен тоже не решался сделать еще хоть шаг, гадая, не отвлечет ли этим внимание человека и не вынудит ли остальных Иных вступить в бой. В этот момент человек от обороны перешел в наступление. На лицо его, до того находившееся в тени, попал отблеск факела, и Бенджен узнал эти юношеские черты, так напоминающие его собственные. 

Он рванулся было к Джону, моментально забыв о недавних сомнениях, но ему тут же преградили дорогу двое упырей. Бенджен разделался с ними, одного разрубив мечом и ткнув факелом во второго, и, убедившись, что в ближайшие несколько мгновений они не смогут дать отпор, вновь поискал глазами Джона. И обнаружил того лишившимся оружия как раз в тот момент, когда Иной уже поднимал свой меч в ударе, который должен был стать для человека последним. 

Бенджен понимал, что не успевает. Ледяной клинок был занесен и уже опускался. Ему нужно отступить к воротам и велеть их забаррикадировать. Долг превыше всего, его долг перед Семью Королевствами важнее жизни племянника, которую он все равно не сможет спасти. На это способно лишь чудо. Но Бенджен все равно бросился вперед. И увидел, как один из упырей подтолкнул черный клинок, и тот, будто обретя способность к полету, устремился прямо в руку Джону. Ошеломленный, Беджен встретился взглядом со знакомыми, насмешливо прищуренными карими глазами. Мертвец, бывший когда-то Мансом Налетчиком, прижал к губам палец и быстро натянул потрепанный капюшон обратно на лицо. 

3.

Переглядываясь с Мансом, Бенджен пропустил последний, сделанный Джоном, решающий удар, от которого в воздухе запахло влагой, а облака над Зачарованным лесом слегка посветлели. Обернувшись, он увидел только пар, поднимавшийся от прогалины, где за миг до того стоял Иной, и остолбеневшего Джона, все еще державшего меч в вытянутой руке с таким видом, будто он совершенно не понимал, что произошло, и, похоже, полностью забыл, что рядом еще несколько Иных и тысячи мертвецов. 

— Беги! — крикнул Бенджен, но напрасно — племянник в своем странном оцепенении его даже не слышал. Иные уже медленно воздевали свои ледяные клинки. Они могли наброситься на Джона все вместе в любой момент, и, крепко сжав рукоять меча, Бенджен стал обходить их круг, продвигаясь ближе к нему. «Манс», — вдруг дернулась мысль. Бывшего Короля-за-Стеной Иные и мертвецы, похоже, принимали за своего, а судя по тому, как он вернул Джону меч, даже по ту сторону смерти ему не была безразлична судьба пасынка.

— Приведи его в чувство! — заорал Бенджен, поворачиваясь к тому месту, где несколько мгновений назад он видел Манса. — Толкни, встряхни, что-нибудь! Пусть убегает!  
Но там никого уже не было. То ли Манс просто отступил и слился с общей массой мертвецов, то ли Бенджену его появление только померещилось — понять было невозможно, а предаваться догадкам — некогда. 

Однако Иные не нападали. Они стояли, устремив взгляды нечеловеческих глаз на пятно темной земли, оставшееся от их товарища, и, если бы они были людьми, Бенджен бы решил, что они отдавали ему последнюю честь. Потом они посмотрели на Джона. Бенджен сделал еще шаг, прикидывая расстояние между собой и ближайшей бледной фигурой. Если он прыгнет на Иного, то отвлечет их хотя бы на пару мгновений, и Джон, возможно, успеет прийти в себя и сбежать. Но тут налетевший порыв ветра взвихрил между ними снежную поземку, швырнул в лицо. Когда Бенджен сморгнул капли влаги, в которые превратились снежинки, Иных рядом уже не было. 

Плотная завеса темных облаков на востоке поредела, и из нее потянулся к земле слабый луч света. 

Джон наконец очнулся от своего странного транса, обернулся и увидел его. 

— Дядя! 

Бенджен шагнул к нему и сжал за плечи. 

— Быстрее к воротам! — велел он. — Пока они не вернулись... или не натравили на нас упырей. Не знаю, какому чуду мы обязаны этой передышкой, но нужно ей воспользоваться. Мы завалим ворота изнутри наглухо, и дальнейшие атаки уже не будут нам опасны. 

Он уже тянул племянника к спасительному жерлу тоннеля, но тут, к его изумлению, Джон сбросил его руку и покачал головой. 

— Сегодня они не нападут, — сказал он. — Не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю, я не смогу объяснить. Просто на какой-то момент мне показалось, что я их понял. Почти. А потом все стерлось. Но если бы они собирались напасть, им ничто не мешало сделать это сразу же. А они ушли и бросили свое войско. 

Действительно, лишенные предводителей и ослабленные неярким утренним светом мертвецы вокруг выглядели так, будто из них внезапно вынули поддерживающий их стержень. Кто-то бессмысленно топтался на месте, другие медленно оседали в снег, как подтаявшие снежные бабы, отрубленные части тел переставали шевелиться. Мертвецы, стоявшие ближе к лесу, отступали под его тень. 

— Мы могли бы сжечь их всех, — проговорил Бенджен. 

Джон покачал головой. 

— У нас не хватит ни времени, ни растопки. Всех сжечь не удастся, а когда снова стемнеет, вернутся Иные и поднимут их, да и новых упырей с собой могут привести. Лучше потратить время на то, чтобы завалить ворота. Я благодарен тебе за предложение защиты, дядя, но я здесь не один. Пропустит ли Ночной Дозор за свою Стену мой народ? Когда-то ты обещал замолвить за них слово перед Робертом Баратеоном. 

Вокруг уже собирались одичалые. Хэл поглядывал на них неспокойно и даже вытащил было меч, но Бенджен сделал ему знак вложить его в ножны. 

— Король Роберт Баратеон умер, — проговорил он. И только тогда понял, что это может значить для стоявшего перед ним юноши. При всем том, что его племянник выглядел истинным Старком и был похож на него самого так, что Бенджену порой казалось, что он смотрит на свое более молодое отражение, Джон был сыном принца из династии Таргариенов и всегда считал себя законным наследником престола Семи Королевств. Его мать, Лианна, позаботилась об этом. Бенджен помнил, как при первой встрече назвал племянника мальчишкой и нашел его претензии на трон просто нелепыми. Но теперь перед ним стоял молодой мужчина, отринувший тщеславие и мысли о мести, а за ним плечом к плечу, обнимая и поддерживая друг друга, теснились оборванные и израненные люди, которых он звал своим народом.

Джон в упор взглянул на него. Он выглядел изможденным, пот и грязь размазались по лицу землистыми пятнами, но темно-серые глаза смотрели твердо. 

— Тогда, — медленно произнес он, — Первый разведчик Бенджен Старк, я, Джон Таргариен, первый этого имени, спрашиваю тебя: считаешь ли ты меня своим законным королем и пропустишь ли в Семь Королевств меня и тех, кого я взял под свою защиту? 

Бенджен смотрел на него в ответ. Он должен был сказать ему, что наследником Роберта является его сын, что непросто будет убедить лордов Семи Королевств в том, что у Джона больше прав на трон, и что в любом случае это не его, Бенджена Старка, дело, ведь Ночной Дозор по древнему обычаю не вмешивается в политику и споры за власть. Но он не смог этого произнести, вспоминая то трудное и опасное путешествие, которое они совершили вместе по воле старых богов. Тогда Джон потерял любимую и пережил крах всех иллюзий, но нашел в себе силы сражаться дальше и теперь сумел убить Иного, это чудовище из древних легенд, древним фамильным мечом. Даже его врагов эта победа преисполнила уважением к нему, так что они отступили, давая ему возможность спастись. 

И Бенджен Старк стал на одно колено прямо в грязный подтаявший снег. 

— Да, ваша милость, — ответил он, глядя прямо в глаза Джона, полные затаенной горечи и какого-то странного света.


	32. Великаны

1.

Ночь полнилась тяжелым падающим снегом — и тревогой. Лианна ходила по лагерю, даже не помышляя о сне. Неду удалось убедить ее остаться, да она и сама понимала, что в ее положении — а ее срок уже ощутимо приближался, и время от времени она чувствовала, как шевелится ее маленькая дочка, — она будет только обузой и для него, и для его воинов, но думала она только о предстоящей им битве. Алин, командир маленького отряда из десяти человек, оставленного охранять лагерь, попытался было уговорить Лианну вернуться в шатер, но она только упрямо помотала головой. Снег засыпал палатки и землю между ними, заглушал все шаги, отчего лагерь казался еще более пустым и совсем заброшенным. Редкие тусклые огни костров не могли развеять это ощущение. Десять гвардейцев рассредоточились по периметру лагеря, находясь на достаточно большом расстоянии друг от друга. Этого должно было бы хватить, чтобы уберечься от внезапной атаки, если бы нападающие были людьми, но Лианна знала, насколько неожиданно и бесшумно могли приблизиться мертвецы. 

— Надо собраться всем вместе, — сказала она Алину. — Нельзя так разделяться в пустом лагере. Если мы будем стоять спина к спине, и вокруг нас будут костры, Иные не подберутся к нам незамеченными. 

— Но как же шатры и все вещи в них, — растерялся Алин. — Мы не можем оставить имущество лорда Старка без охраны…

— Мертвецы не будут посягать на наше добро! — возразила она, поражаясь, что кто-то мог этого не понимать. — Они придут за нашими жизнями, за теплом наших тел, и лишь держась вместе, мы сможем защитить себя. 

Но старый гвардеец, к ее удивлению, продолжал упираться, не желая снимать охрану с разных концов лагеря:

— Вы не должны об этом беспокоиться, м'леди Лианна, лорд Эддард никогда не пропустит этих упырей так далеко. А вот если одичалые сбегут из своего загона, как эта пигалица, — он кивнул на Рябинку, которая с того момента, как нашла Лианну, неотступно следовала за ней, — и доберутся до нас, то без охраны вокруг стащат все, что не прибито…

Девочка громко фыркнула, а Лианна огорченно вздохнула. Как же люди упорно держатся за старую вражду и предрассудки! Даже такие достойные, как Алин. 

Она коснулась его руки.

— Я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что Нед сделает все возможное, чтобы не допустить продвижение мертвецов на юг, но ты сам знаешь — боги охотнее прислушиваются к молитвам тех, кто и сам заботится о себе. Сделай, как я прошу. Если вдруг кто-то из вольного народа и доберется до лагеря, я поговорю с ними. И поговорю с Недом, когда он вернется, скажу ему, что вы все выполняли мои распоряжения, и вся ответственность лежит на мне. Обещаю.

Алин еще поколебался, но, когда Лианна, отпустив грубый рукав его камзола, будто бы невзначай положила руку на свой живот, смутился и закивал.

— Конечно, м’леди, вы только не переживайте. Мы сделаем все для вашей безопасности, я сейчас соберу всех…

Когда он направился к своим воинам, чтобы отдать распоряжения, рука Лианны скользнула под плащ — на эфес «Разящего врагов», как она называла свой маленький клинок, точная копия которого была и у Джона. Носить меч на поясе становилось с каждым днем все неудобней, но она и помыслить не могла с ним расстаться. Ее мир, и все, что его составляло, вновь, как и пятнадцать лет назад, разлетелся на мелкие куски, и меч был одной из немногих вещей, что остались с ней и помогали скрепить его заново. Младенец, ворочавшийся в ее чреве, давал ей волю к жизни, а меч в руке — надежду на выживание. Свое, еще не рожденной дочери и шестерых крохотных существ, которых сейчас Рябинка помогала устроить на меховой шкуре, постеленной прямо на снег, в то время как гвардейцы уже разжигали костры. Потом они встали вокруг с обнаженными мечами, всматриваясь в темноту. Лианна хотела было стоять на страже вместе с ними, но ей уже было тяжело долго находиться на ногах, и она дала себя уговорить сесть на меха ближе к костру. Потекли часы длительного ожидания, когда оставалось только подбрасывать ветки в огонь, следить, чтобы лютоволчата не расползлись, и слушать, как гвардейцы обмениваются односложными репликами. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы удержать Лианну от погружения в собственные невеселые мысли, и она, рассеянно перебирая мягкую шерстку маленькой самочки, прижимавшейся к ее животу, все глубже уходила в себя, вновь бередя еще не зажившие раны: потерю Серой Звезды и Манса. Смерть лютоволчицы была несомненной, но какая-то часть ее души все еще оставалась с Лианной, их связь — человека и зверя, в чем-то оказалась сильнее смерти, выдернув эту частицу из умершего тела. А может, сильнее оказалась любовь Серой Звезды к ее детям — прижимая к себе мохнатые тельца, Лианна явственно слышала внутри себя довольное и умиротворенное ворчание их матери. 

Потеря Манса ощущалась по-другому. Лианна не была свидетельницей его смерти, не видела разрубленного мечом тела, и где-то подспудно в ее сердце продолжала тлеть надежда на чудо. Усилием разума она пыталась обуздать эту беспочвенную надежду. Так уже было, пятнадцать лет назад — когда Рейгар ушел от нее на войну и погиб, а она захлебывалась слезами, нося под сердцем сына, но продолжала втайне надеяться, вопреки всему, пока остатки той надежды не вытекли из нее вместе с кровью на родильном ложе. Ее глаза высохли, а пустоту в сердце заполнила любовь к новорожденному сыну и воля к жизни ради него. После до нее дошли вести о том, что тело Рейгара было сожжено, как всегда делалось у Таргариенов. Но тела Манса так и не нашли… Что, впрочем, ничего не значило, тут же одернула себя Лианна. Скорее всего, случилось худшее: его мертвой плотью овладели Иные. Она попыталась представить своего второго возлюбленного и мужа в виде синеглазого упыря и не смогла: он весь, все его тело, от смелых проницательных карих глаз и каштановых волос, упорно сопротивляющихся инею седины, который их коснулся лишь кое-где, до сильных и теплых, надежных рук, широкой груди, к которой она так любила прижиматься, и быстрых ног, которые холодными ночами под жаркими шкурами так часто сплетались с ее ногами, был полон жизни. Казалось немыслимым, что вся эта жизнь могла исчезнуть, уступив место вечному холоду. 

Пламя костров и нечеткие контуры иссеченных метелью холмов за ними стали расплываться. Лианна смахнула с ресниц солоноватую влагу. Но очертания заснеженных вершин продолжали колебаться, то поднимаясь, то опускаясь, будто земля под покрывавшим ее снегом и льдом внезапно разверзлась, и ее сменили волнующиеся морские глубины. 

— Во имя всех богов! — ахнул кто-то из гвардейцев, и Лианна поняла, что ей это не примерещилось. — Что это еще за чудовища?..

— Стройтесь! — скомандовал Алин. — Оружие к бою!

Миг — и гвардейцы уже стояли плечом к плечу, наставив мечи в сторону неведомой пока опасности. Лианна осталась сидеть, а ее клинок не покинул ножен. Она не сводила взгляда с медленно приближающихся огромных холмообразных фигур. Резкий порыв ветра донес до нее их сильный мускусный запах, перебивающий морозный аромат свежевыпавшего снега. Рябинка ухватила ее за руку и что-то горячо зашептала на ухо, но Лианна и так уже знала, с кем им предстоит встретиться. Великаны, которых Манс когда-то — теперь казалось, что это было тысячу лет назад, хотя прошло всего несколько недель, — отправил на восток, чтобы они смогли обойти Стену по мелководью Тюленьего залива. Похоже, им это удалось.

2.

— Уберите оружие, — велела Лианна. — Нам оно не поможет. Против великанов с мечами не выстоять. Но нам и не нужно с ними драться.

Алин, не опуская меча, перевел на нее хмурый взгляд.

— Нам нужно будет разделиться, м’леди. Я с частью ребят останусь здесь, чтобы их отвлечь. Великаны они там или нет, но с северянами им так просто не сладить. А вы возьмите Шадда и Уэйна, седлайте лошадей и скачите, предупредите лорда Эддарда. Нельзя, чтобы эта нечисть подобралась к нему со спины.

Двое гвардейцев, на которых он указал, уже направились было к лошадям, но Лианна остановила их резким взмахом руки.

— Великаны — не нечисть. Они когда-то жили здесь, на Севере, вместе с Детьми Леса. Они не говорят на общем языке, но говорят на древнем, и они знают меня. По крайней мере, я знакома с их вождем, Мегом Могучим. Я встречусь с ними, они послушают меня и не причинят нам зла.

На самом деле она не была полностью уверена. Великаны уважали оборотней, но сочтут ли они ее оборотнем теперь, после смерти Серой Звезды? Она общалась с Мегом, когда была женой и спутницей Манса, захочет ли он говорить с ней, когда за ее спиной стоят солдаты-поклонщики с холодной сталью? Но другого выхода не было — нельзя было допустить столкновение, из которого вряд ли вышел бы живым кто-нибудь из людей.

Алина тоже одолевали сомнения, правда, другого рода.

— Вы, м’леди Лианна, хотите пойти к ним? Одна? — Он решительно замотал головой. — Я не могу этого допустить. Лорд Старк оставил нас охранять вас, если с вами что-то случится, я даже представить боюсь, что он тогда сделает… Да я сам тогда скорее на свой меч брошусь, чем пойду ему объяснять, почему мы вас не уберегли.

Лианна, наконец, поднялась с недовольным и нетерпеливым вздохом. То, что Алин сохранил свою преданность к ней после стольких лет ее отсутствия в Винтерфелле, грело душу, но времени спорить с ним и убеждать уже не было: великаны приближались. Они, скорее всего, еще не видели людей в темноте и метели, поскольку были подслеповаты. Но рано или поздно либо они все-таки заметят костры и блестящую сталь и решат, что перед ними враги, либо их мамонты просто затопчут людей, не разглядев тех под своими ногами. И то, и другое может закончиться одинаково плохо.

— Алин, мой брат никогда не поступит несправедливо, — сказала Лианна, — даже если речь будет идти о жизни его родных, и ты сам это прекрасно знаешь.

Алин поджал рот, но угрюмо кивнул. Другие гвардейцы неуклюже топтались рядом с ним.

— Если у меня ничего не выйдет, и великаны на нас нападут, — продолжила Лианна, не ожидая возражений, — то докладывать Неду будет уже некому. Поэтому я пойду к ним, и ты не станешь мне мешать. Великаны страшны в бою, и это наш единственный шанс — сделать их своими союзниками.

Алин сглотнул так, что кадык дернулся на шее. По его глазам она видела, что почти убедила его, но все равно он продолжал сопротивляться:

— Все так, м’леди, вы все верно говорите, но чтоб идти одной… Давайте хоть я с вами пойду, прикрою спину…

Лианна коснулась его плеча. 

— Прости, Алин, но нет. Никто из великанов не знает тебя, но они сразу поймут, что ты… северянин, — она чуть было не сказала «поклонщик», но вовремя прикусила язык. — Если они решат, что ты им враг, переговоры могут кончиться, так и не начавшись.

Алин тяжело вздохнул, так что даже под доспехом было видно, как ходит грудь вверх-вниз, а потом с несчастным видом кивнул. Лианна погладила его по руке.

— Присмотрите пока за щенками, чтобы они не расползлись, — попросила она. Попыталась вытащить из-за пазухи маленькую темную самочку, но та жалобно заскулила, вцепившись коготками в рубашку, отказываясь вылезать. Лианне пришлось устроить ее там поудобнее и плотнее запахнуть плащ. Она зажгла факел и уже направилась навстречу приближающимся неторопливой тяжелой поступью мамонтам, на спинах которых покачивались их огромные наездники, когда позади раздался звонкий голосок Рябинки:

— Волчица не пойдет одна. Я прикрою ей спину. Я-то точно не похожа на поклонщицу!

Лианна обернулась. Девочка гордо выпрямилась, сжимая в руке нож с костяной рукоятью — наверное, стянула где-то в лагере, как бы хорошо Лианна за ней не приглядывала. Но никто из гвардейцев, как ни странно, ничего не сказал про тащащих все, что плохо лежит, одичалых. Только Уэйн качнул головой:

— Вот отчаянная девка!

— Настоящая копьеносица, — без улыбки подтвердила Лианна и приобняла подбежавшую к ней Рябинку за плечи. — Пойдем.

3.

Великаны, огромные и волосатые, как мамонты, на которых они восседали, выезжали попарно из заснеженной мглы. Лианна, подняв факел повыше, ощупывала взглядом их мощные звероподобные тела с покатыми плечами, из которых торчали тяжелые головы, пытаясь определить, кто из них — Мег Могучий. Один из мамонтов, проходя мимо, повел хоботом в ее сторону и остановился на миг, будто в раздумье. Вдруг ее тело сотрясла непроизвольная дрожь. В памяти промелькнули картины из прошлой жизни, теперь казавшейся сном: Серая Звезда, живая, мчится, раскидывая мягкий снег и весело обтявкивая этих огромных, но неповоротливых зверей. Воспоминания были удивительно яркими. Чтобы удержаться и самой не броситься на четвереньки, забыв, что она человек, Лианне пришлось крепко обхватить себя руками, и лютоволчонок за пазухой тихо пискнул. Глаза защипало, и она смахнула слезинку с ресниц.

Рябинка, державшаяся у ее бока, вертелась и подпрыгивала от возбуждения, высматривая старейшего из великанов. Наконец, она дернула Лианну за плащ, показывая на огромную фигуру, возвышавшуюся над своими соплеменниками, подобно страж-дереву над елками и осинами. Великан был сед, как и его мамонт, и припорошенная снегом белая шерсть делала их обоих похожими на огромный движущийся сугроб. Все великаны были вооружены дубинами, Мег же в своей мощной лапе держал целое дерево с привязанным к нему камнем.

Лианна запрокинула голову, приложила руки ко рту и закричала:

— Мег Мар Тун Доб Вег! — таково было полное имя старейшины великанов. Мамонт остановился, его громадный бивень покачивался почти над головой Лианны. Всадник наклонился всем телом в ее сторону, шевеля ноздрями и принюхиваясь. 

— Молодая Волчица приветствует тебя! — продолжила Лианна на древнем наречии, в который раз помянув про себя добрым словом матушку Гутрун, которая обучила ее в том числе и языку Первых Людей, — ведь великаны не говорили на общем языке Вестероса. — Рада видеть, что ты и твой народ благополучно обошли Стену.

— Мы лишились многих, — пророкотал старик. — Мой племянник Ран Тар Лин Фах Нар и двое его сыновей провалились под лед вместе со своими зверями, когда мы пытались обойти логово проклятых ворон на берегу Тюленьего залива, а те вовсю поливали нас своими проклятыми черными стрелами. Жалят они, ровно комары кусают: одну не замечаешь, от нескольких чешется кожа, но когда летят со всех сторон, жди беды. Моя шкура такая старая, что по крепости не уступит скалам в Клыках Мороза, где осталась моя родная пещера, но кое-кому из молодых эти черные жала стоили жизни. Мар Тан Нор Дун Вей, внучку дочери моего дяди, утыкали ими так, что она стала похожа на ежа. — Великан хохотнул, показав в разверстом дупле своего рта два ряда огромных прямоугольных зубов, но Лианна почувствовала горечь в этом хрипящем и грохочущем смехе. — И еще пятерых утопших в ледяном крошеве мы оставили у стен вороньей крепости, не сжегши, и даже не прикрыв их тел камнями. Белые ходоки дышали нам в спину, и мы не могли повернуть назад, чтобы достойно соединить наших мертвых с землей…

Он замолчал, покрытая седой шерстью грудь вздымалась и опадала, а изо рта вырывались вздохи, подобные ветру, воющему между скал. К этому моменту остановилось уже все великанье войско: всадники прислушивались к их беседе и нюхали воздух, мамонты топтались на месте, некоторые раскапывали снег в поисках пожухлой травы и веток кустов.

— Я скорблю вместе с тобой, старейший, — мягко проговорила Лианна. — Но это было необходимо, чтобы спасти остальных.

— Угмх… — Мег издал горестный вздох, прозвучавший громче других, очевидно, признавая ее правоту, и тут же продолжил:

— Мы спаслись, да. Белые ходоки остались по ту сторону Стены, и ворон мы больше не встретили, хоть и чуяли их следы и помет их лошадей. Я боялся, что мы сбились с пути в этих незнакомых холмах, но боги вывели нас на правильную дорогу. Ведь Манс здесь, с тобой, Волчица?

Лианна сглотнула. 

— Манс мертв, — ответила она. Наступит ли день, когда она сможет произнести его имя без боли в сердце?..

— Мертв?! — крик великана был подобен удару грома. Рябинка присела от неожиданности, закрыв ладонями уши, Лианна рядом с ней тоже вздрогнула всем телом. Мег потряс в воздухе своей огромной дубиной, и другие великаны поддержали его возгласами. Лианне приходилось лишь надеяться, что Алин и другие гвардейцы не решат, что великаны собрались причинить ей зло, и не кинутся на них очертя голову. — Кто убил его? Скажи, Волчица, чье кишащее блохами тело я должен разорвать на части, чтобы отомстить за его смерть?

Лианна молчала, не зная, что ответить. Сказать правду: «Его убил мой брат», — невозможно, ведь она хотела привести этих великанов к Неду, а не делать их его врагами. А никакая складная ложь на ум не приходила, кроме того, она боялась, что боги накажут ее, скажи она неправду этим простодушным созданиям. 

Тут Мег наклонился к холке мамонта, принюхиваясь. 

— Это они? — вопросил он. — Те мелкие человечки, что бегут сюда, наставив на нас свое железо. Они — убийцы Манса?

— Нет! Они мои друзья! — Лианне не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что выдержка все же отказала Алину. Она услышала его команду, приглушенный снегом топот ног, бряцанье стали. Мег с сомнением засопел, но не тронулся с места, и тогда она повернулась, размахивая рукой и крича на общем языке: — Стойте! Алин, Шадд, Уэйн, уберите оружие! Это друзья!

Гвардейцы, тяжело дыша, остановились в паре десятков ярдов. Их мечи и копья все еще были нацелены вперед, но они хотя бы не пытались пустить их в ход. 

— Друзья? Вы уверены, м’леди? С вами все в порядке?

— Я жива и здорова, — Лианна повернулась так, чтобы Алину и другим гвардейцам это было видно. — Опустите оружие.

Гвардейцы нехотя повиновались. Маленькие крысиные глазки Мега перебегали с одного из них на другого.

— Они — не вольный народ, — наконец, пробурчал он. — Не тенны, не моржовые люди, не людоеды, и уж точно не люди-белки. Они поклонщики. И ты утверждаешь, что они — твои друзья, Волчица?

Великаны пока не проявляли агрессии, но их мамонты шаг за шагом приближались, беря гвардейцев в широкое кольцо. Алин и его товарищи нервно на них косились и сжимали рукояти мечей и древки копий, готовясь в любое мгновение пустить оружие в ход. Лианна на миг задержала дыхание, подбирая слова, которые решили бы дело миром, а не войной.

— Они сражаются с Иными, как и мы.

— Но за Стеной нет Белых ходоков, — громыхнул великан поменьше и помоложе Мега, приблизившийся к нему так близко, что их мамонты соприкоснулись хоботами.

— Но их сила уже проникла сюда, а следом могут пройти и они сами. По эту сторону Стены уже поднимаются мертвые. Мой брат отправился на битву с ними, и это — его люди. У вас с ними одна цель.

— Мертвые поднимаются здесь?! — плечи Мега горестно поникли, и дубина в его руках уперлась в землю. — Мы искали здесь спасения, а нашли только прежних врагов.

— Они — наши общие враги. — Лианна потянулась вверх, чтобы подслеповатый великан мог ясно ее видеть. Мамонт вытянул свой шерстистый хобот в ее сторону, и она оперлась о него. — И если они закрепятся здесь, к югу от Стены, спасения нам не найти нигде. 

— Это верно. — Мег снова громко посопел. — Говоришь, твой брат сражается с ними? Мой народ шел за Мансом, и тебя и твою родню, Волчица, мы не оставим. Эти человечки знают, где идет битва?

Лианна перевела это Алину. Старый гвардеец продолжал смотреть недоверчиво, но от неожиданной помощи отказываться не стал. И, переводя его ответ на древний язык, понятный Мегу, Лианна почувствовала, как в ее израненной душе пробуждается надежда.


	33. Воссоединение

1.

Больше всего Нед боялся, что время упущено. Боялся с того мгновения, как узнал, что ожившие мертвецы, с которыми им пришлось сражаться, действуют, стремясь к вполне конкретной цели: распахнуть ворота Черного замка — пролома в магической ткани Стены, через который только и могла нежить проникнуть на другую ее сторону, — чтобы дать возможность пройти сквозь них Иным. Тогда никто не сможет их остановить и помешать дойти хоть до самой южной оконечности Дорна. И они принесут с собой тьму, холод и лед: снова наступит Долгая Ночь, о которой за тысячелетия почти забыли в Вестеросе, и зима, которая никогда не кончится. Неду приходилось сдерживать себя, чтобы не вонзить шпоры в бока лошади и не поскакать галопом вслед упырям, исчезнувшим в снежной темноте. Разделять и без того изрядно поредевшее войско ни в коем случае было нельзя. Многие солдаты потеряли своих лошадей, у других лошади были уставшие, или же сами всадники страдали от ран. И нельзя было забывать про одичалых — пеших и изголодавшихся, среди них тоже было много раненых, а также детей, женщин и стариков. Поэтому двигаться приходилось медленно. Следы упырей успело замести снегом, впрочем, в том, что они отправились к Черному замку, Нед уже не сомневался.

Метель понемногу начинала стихать. Но просвета в ночных облаках не наблюдалось, хотя усилившийся ветер гнал их на север. Нед внимательно всматривался в ту же сторону, пытаясь различить в темноте громаду Стены и прилепившийся у ее подножия Черный Замок, поэтому первым заметил нависшую над ней огромную воронку. 

— Что это? — пробормотал он, инстинктивно чуть придержав лошадь. Сорен Щитолом, державшийся почти вровень с ним, хотя и шел пешком, — от меча он отказался, выбрав взамен обитую железом двуручную палицу чуть ли не с себя ростом, на которую сейчас и опирался, — приложил руку ко лбу.

— Никак началось.

Спрашивать, что началось, было излишним. Вместо этого Нед спросил:

— Мы опоздали? Иные уже прошли в ворота?

Сорен прищурился и пожевал губами.

— Есть способ узнать. Есть среди нас те, кто могут. Если не боитесь, м’лорд Старк, и их от страха не поубиваете.

Неду пришлось дать слово, что никого из одичалых за использование сил, которые можно счесть таинственными и потусторонними, преследовать не будут, и тогда Сорен указал на седовласого Орелла. 

По команде Неда войско остановилось. Орелл выслушал просьбу, с сомнением покосился на Неда и затем обмяк, закатив глаза и повиснув на плечах двух мужчин. Где-то в небе, невидимый на фоне облаков, заклекотал орел. По рядам гвардейцев пробежал ропот: «Оборотень, оборотень…» Нед взмахом руки призвал их к молчанию. Раньше он не верил в старые суеверия, но теперь приходилось признать, что многое из того, что в детстве ему, его братьям и сестре рассказывала старая Нэн, не было просто выдумками и страшными сказками. По крайней мере, Иные и упыри существовали на самом деле. Существовали ли оборотни?.. Кажется, он боялся задавать себе этот вопрос с того момента, как увидел Лианну, бьющуюся над телом убитой лютоволчицы. Такая связь между человеком и зверем казалась странной, даже пугающей, но зла в ней не чувствовалось. И она могла быть полезной — как сейчас, когда только острый взгляд парящего среди туч орла мог разглядеть происходящее за много лиг к северу от них.   
Прошло меньше часа, когда Орелл содрогнулся всем телом и выпрямился. 

— Я не достиг Стены, — слова из него вырывались с хрипом. Он прокашлялся и добавил: — Над воротами — буря, и не обычная, она затянет и убьет любого, кто осмелится подойти — или подлететь — слишком близко. Кроме упырей, — Орелл скривился, — думаю, им этот ледяной смерч не страшен.

— Ты видел, как они прошли в ворота? — требовательно спросил Нед. Лучше знать страшную правду, чем прятаться от нее. Хотя разум его тщетно метался в поисках решения, которое могло бы спасти их — и всех людей от Винтерфелла до Дорна, — если упыри открыли ворота, и Иные преодолели эту последнюю стоящую перед ними преграду.  
Но Орелл отрицательно покачал головой.

— Вороны их замедлили. Перехватили где-то на полпути между нами и Черным замком. Но их слишком мало, думаю, упыри перебьют всех.

Сначала Нед не понял. 

— Птицы сражаются с упырями?..

Сорен Щитолом хохотнул.

— Те еще птички… Ходят на двух ногах, носят черные плащи и охраняют эту вашу Стену. Когда Манс пришел в Черный замок, их там и следа не было — так их упыри распугали. Видать, с тех пор набрались смелости…

Нед оборвал его взмахом руки и повернулся обратно к Ореллу.

— Ночной Дозор?! Так ты видел дозорных, сражающихся с упырями? Ты помнишь, где это?

Орелл кивнул.

— Но долго они там не продержатся. Упыри насели на них, как орда муравьев на дохлую бабочку…

— Тем больше причин поспешить. Мы не оставим Дозор без помощи. Выступаем немедленно!

Джори быстро передал распоряжение, и гвардейцы вновь двинулись вперед. Но группа одичалых осталась на месте. 

— Вам что, особое приглашение нужно? — Джори направил к ним своего коня. — Лорд десница отдал приказ. Шевелитесь!

Одичалые переглянулись.

— Вороны всегда были нашими врагами, — проворчал Сорен. — С какой стати так спешить их спасать?

Услышав это, еще несколько гвардейцев развернули лошадей и вытащили мечи. Джори побагровел от гнева. 

— Предатели! — он замахнулся мечом. — Лорд Старк, разрешите!..

— Нет! — Эддард вклинился конем между ними. — Джори, Джекс, Квент, уберите мечи. А вы, — обратился он к одичалым, — помните, что вы дали клятву.

— Да они все клятвопреступники, эти дикари! — вскричал Квент. Оружие, он, правда, убрал, но всем своим видом показывал, что в любой момент готов выхватить его снова.

— Мы не клятвопреступники! — Гризельда выступила вперед, таща за собой упиравшегося козла. — И не трусы, чтобы прятаться за спинами поклонщиков, — она с упреком повернулась к своим сородичам. — Они ведь тоже были нам врагами, но они спасли нас. 

— И мы идем сражаться с упырями, — поддержал ее краснолицый невысокий увалень в потрепанном овчинном плаще. — И если при этом спасем пару ворон, то им же хуже!  
Сорен хохотнул и потряс своей палицей.

— Тогда идем спасать ворон!

Орелл уже ушел вперед, по следу, который видел с небес его орел. Остальные одичалые двинулись за ним. Нед вздохнул с облегчением, дал знак гвардейцам вернуться в строй и развернул коня к северу.

2.

Орелл шел перед лошадью Неда быстрым шагом, насколько позволял снег. Верхом он ехать отказался то ли из гордости, то ли от неумения. 

Войско двигалось по узкой долине, зажатой со всех сторон лесистыми заснеженными холмами, меньше часа, когда Орелл остановился и показал рукой перед собой:

— Они были вон за тем холмом.

Повинуясь приказу Неда, войско рассыпалось по долине, обходя указанный холм с востока и запада. Сам Нед с частью гвардейцев поднялся по склону. Стена была уже так близко, что хорошо различалась даже в темноте и метели, и снежная воронка над ней стала еще больше, но внимание Неда было устремлено ниже, туда, где круглилась вершина холма, и где-то там, за ней, еще за пределами видимости, бились упыри и дозорные. Он молил всех богов о том, чтобы успеть вовремя, но приготовился к худшему. Если дозорных было так немного, как утверждал оборотень Орелл, то, скорее всего, их облаченные в черное тела лишь пополнили ряды мертвецов, оживших под воздействием темных сил. И они стали бы не первыми, за эту ночь Нед успел насмотреться на упырей в черном, так же, как и на носящих остатки рыцарских доспехов. Больнее всего было видеть тех, кого он знал еще при жизни, с бледными, лишенными крови лицами и почерневшими руками. 

Достигнув вершины, Нед на мгновение остановился, глядя вниз. Мгла вокруг была все так же беспросветна, но снежный покров все равно был чуть светлее оголенных скал и деревьев, и на его фоне, не далее, чем в сотне ярдов, темнели тела. Никаких других признаков схватки не было, и Нед понял, что его опасения подтвердились. 

— Мы опоздали, м’лорд Старк, — Джори помахал факелом, будто его слабый свет мог помочь. — Тут, конечно, хоть глаз выколи, но зуб даю, вот эти там — из Ночного Дозора. Как бы они не поднялись аккурат, когда мы к ним подъедем, да на нас бы не набросились.

— Напомни всем, чтобы факелы держали наготове, — скомандовал Нед. Впрочем, ужасы, с которыми войско столкнулось в эту ночь, еще не стали воспоминаниями, и факелы были под рукой у многих. Когда, размахивая ими, всадники со всех сторон двинулись к лежащим в снегу телам, ночь будто осветилась звездами, вместо тех, которых не было видно на затянутом тучами небе. В нескольких ярдах от тел всадники остановились. Снег вокруг был истоптан и окровавлен, что свидетельствовало о яростной схватке. Нед заставил свою лошадь сделать несколько шагов вперед. Одно из тел пошевелилось и поползло в его сторону. Гвардейцы моментально наставили на него мечи, но Нед дал им знак помедлить. Рука, которая тянулась к нему, не была черной от скопившейся в ней после смерти крови, а глаза на обескровленном лице не сверкали синевой. Они были светло-серыми и уже подернулись мутной пеленой смерти, но взгляд их еще жил. У умирающего была длинная седая борода, теперь всклокоченная и окровавленная. Когда он приподнялся, желая что-то сказать, Нед увидел пряжку в виде серебряного орла, скреплявшую у горла его черный плащ, и понял, кто перед ним. Он соскочил с седла и опустился рядом на колени прямо в снег.

— Сир Деннис Маллистер, — позвал он. Старик сфокусировал на нем свой взгляд. 

— Ми… лорд… десница… — прохрипел он. Нед обхватил его за плечи, чтобы поддержать, и почувствовал, как по рукам потекла кровь. 

— Держитесь, сир, — сказал он. — Среди моих людей есть лекари, вам окажут необходимую помощь…

Старый рыцарь слабо мотнул головой, и Нед увидел, что у него на темени тоже была глубокая рана. Похоже, череп был проломлен камнем или дубиной, и удивляло, что при таком ранении Маллистер был еще в сознании и мог говорить. Джори, не дожидаясь приказа, уже отправил одного из гвардейцев за лекарем, но Нед не раз видел подобные раны и понимал, что жить сиру Деннису осталось от силы несколько минут.

— Спешите к Стене… Бенджен… ваш брат, там… Мы были слишком самонадеяны, я и Пайк… Не дайте им взять ворота… — отрывистые и бессвязные слова старый рыцарь выхаркивал из себя со сгустками крови. Наконец, прошептав напоследок: — Нас… сожгите… — он уткнулся лицом в окровавленный снег и затих. Нед перевернул его на спину, сложил на груди руки и закрыл невидящие глаза. 

— Нужно сложить костер как можно быстрее, — скомандовал он устало. 

Понадобилось время, чтобы собрать хворост для погребальных костров. Когда они запылали во всю мощь, ночь вокруг стала казаться еще темнее. Нед смотрел в пламя, провожая в последний путь достойного рыцаря и командира Ночного Дозора, и его воинов, и, когда отвел взгляд, перед глазами все еще плясали разноцветные пятна, так что на какой-то миг ему показалось, что гряда холмов в отдалении движется, вздымаясь и опадая. Он потер глаза и потряс головой, отгоняя наваждение. Эта проклятая богами ночь никак не хотела заканчиваться.

3.

Когда погребальные костры запылали во всю мощь, несмотря на бурю и снег, войско вновь устремилось к северу. Нед не мог отказать старому рыцарю в последней просьбе, тем более, что сам понимал ее уместность: если бы мертвые дозорные поднялись после смерти, то могли бы напасть с тыла. Но теперь расстояние между королевским войском и армией упырей, стремящейся открыть ворота для своих повелителей — Иных, еще больше увеличилось. 

Нед пришпорил лошадь, переходя с шага на рысь, и гвардейцы последовали его примеру. Зорко всматриваясь в даль, Нед размышлял над последними словами сира Денниса. Старый рыцарь упомянул Бена… значит, брат вернулся из таинственного путешествия в Застенье. И с ним должен быть Джон, ведь, как рассказала Лианна, они отправились туда вместе искать разгадку его вещего сна. Нед не очень верил в подобные потусторонние явления, но на душе становилось легче при мысли о встрече с племянником. А как обрадуется Лианна! Нед помнил сестру совсем не такой, какой она стала теперь: побледневшей, лишенной прежней живости, будто замерзшей изнутри, и надеялся, что встреча с сыном растопит этот лед и вернет краски жизни на ее лицо. 

Потом воспоминания перенесли его в Винтерфелл. Не сводя глаз с заснеженного пути перед собой, одновременно будто наяву он видел жену и детей: как Кейтилин подталкивала к нему малышей, чтобы они попрощались с отцом, за улыбкой и привычными жестами стараясь скрыть снедавшую ее тревогу; как Санса мило делала реверанс перед королем, совсем как взрослая леди, а Арья бросилась отцу на шею, и он, не удержавшись, покружил ее на прощанье. Как раскраснелся Робб, провожая королевское войско верхом, до самых границ Волчьего леса, — он был огорчен, узнав, что должен остаться в Винтерфелле, и Неду пришлось напомнить сыну, что на время своего отсутствия он оставляет ему все свои обязанности, как настоящему лорду. Это было не совсем так: фактической правительницей оставалась Кейтилин, а Робб должен был учиться у нее навыкам правления, но Нед чувствовал тогда необходимость подсластить сыну горечь расставания. Обнимая его перед тем, как пуститься в дорогу, Нед еще пообещал, когда вернется, рассказать все о битвах и странных местах, в которых доведется побывать. У Робба загорелись глаза в предвкушении рассказов о подвигах и чудесах — настоящих, а не из сказок старой Нэн. 

Теперь Нед знал, что и эти рассказы, и новая встреча с семьей, и сама их — и его — жизнь зависит от того, сумеет ли кто-то помешать полчищу мертвых открыть ворота Черного замка до тех пор, пока к ним не подоспеет войско живых. Справится ли с этим Ночной Дозор?.. После гибели сира Денниса и его отряда там оставалось совсем мало людей. Правда, там был Бенджен… в сердце Неда надежда на то, что брат сумеет удержать ворота до его прихода, боролась с дурными предчувствиями: не явится ли он к Черному замку лишь для того, чтобы увидеть ворота выломанными, а брата мертвым. И он продолжал изо всех сил понукать лошадь и всматривался в размытые метелью очертания Стены до рези и слез в глазах. И потому, наверное, не сразу разглядел впереди массу людей — или тел, что когда-то были людьми. 

Джори поравнялся с ним и прокричал почти в самое ухо:

— Мы нагоняем их, м’лорд! Клянусь всеми богами, я уж и не верил в это! Мы их нагоняем!

Нед кивнул. Отправив Джори с приказом войску выстроиться в боевой порядок, он придержал лошадь, пытаясь рассмотреть, что же замедлило упырей в их неодолимом стремлении к воротам. А когда увидел, застыл в изумлении. Здесь не было костров, чье яркое пламя сбивало ночное зрение, и никаким мороком нельзя было объяснить гряду холмов, внезапно выросших к северу. И эти «холмы» не стояли на месте. С запада и востока они надвигались на мертвецов, и те падали, как подкошенные, будто у «холмов» были дубины, чтобы сбивать их в снег, и ноги, чтобы их давить. А потом один из «холмов» воздел к небесам, полным туч, огромный волосатый хобот и затрубил оглушительно громко. И Неду показалось, что именно в этот момент плотный облачный полог слегка раздернулся, в разрыве показалась луна, а небо вокруг начало светлеть.

— Да чтоб меня Иные взяли… — десятник Квент от удивления, видимо, забыл все ужасы этой ночи, раз с его языка сорвалось привычное ругательство. — Это же мамонты!

— А на них — великаны, — добавил кто-то рядом с ним. — Нам что же, теперь с ними сражаться?

— Они бьют мертвяков! — запыхавшийся Джори остановил свою лошадь рядом с Недом. — Какие будут приказы, м’лорд? Мы с ними, или на них?.. В смысле, — он глубоко втянул в себя воздух, восстанавливая дыхание, — никогда бы не подумал, что такое скажу, но раз они наших врагов бьют, то нам они, выходит, друзья?..

Нед помедлил с ответом. Джори был прав: еще пару дней назад он сам бы и помыслить не смог, что будет сражаться вместе с одичалыми и оборотнями, а не против них. Так почему бы и не с великанами?.. Но природная осмотрительность взяла верх.

— Подождем, — сказал он. — Враг наших врагов не всегда наш друг. Перекроем по возможности все отходы, чтобы никто из упырей не смог уйти от расправы, но к великанам не приближаться, пока мы не выясним их намерений по отношению к нам.

Войско встало, не нарушая боевого порядка. Всадники держались наготове, лошади под ними переступали с ноги на ногу и иногда трясли головами, стряхивая с грив редкие уже снежинки. Державшиеся обособленной группой одичалые оживленно переговаривались. Потом они всей толпой направились к Неду. Гвардейцы преградили им путь, пропустив вперед одного Сорена. 

— Не то, чтобы я хорошо был знаком с ними, — Сорен на ходу махнул рукой в сторону великанов, — но знаю их язык. У нас много кто его знает. Я могу поговорить с ними, сказать, что мы им не враги. 

Нед покачал головой. 

— Я бы воспользовался твоим предложением, но разгар боя — не самое подходящее время для ведения переговоров. Ты уверен, что они вообще тебя услышат?

Сорен поглядел на сражающихся великанов и почесал голову, сдвинув набок шапку. 

— Да уж… близко к ним лучше не подходить. Они ж и так видят плохо, еще и не разберут, где мы, а где упыри… А издалека покричать — могут не услышать…

Он всмотрелся в тьму — она слегка посерела и была уже не столь непроглядной, — и вдруг подался вперед.

— Да кажись, там не одни великаны, свободный народ с ними тоже есть. Даже лошадей где-то раздобыли… Вот там, видите?

Теперь и Нед увидел всадников на лошадях, которых сперва не разглядел за могучими телами мамонтов и вздымаемым вокруг них снегом. По сравнению с великанами они казались игрушечными солдатиками. Нед сразу понял, что это не одичалые. Всадников отличала военная выправка, теперь, когда снегопад стихал, даже издалека было видно, что вооружены они настоящими стальными мечами, а самое главное, один из них держал знамя. Белое полотнище на древке шевельнулось, разворачиваясь, показывая изображенного на нем серого лютоволка. 

— Это Алин!

Нед не мог понять, каким образом Алин со своим отрядом, которому он поручил охранять сестру, вдруг оказался в гуще боя с мертвецами, но гадать было некогда. Он вонзил шпоры в бока лошади.

— Идем к ним на помощь.

Гвардейцы без лишних колебаний последовали его примеру.

Великаны наносили мертвецам большой урон, круша их тела своими огромными дубинами, а мамонты втаптывали останки в грязный снег, но видели и те, и другие плохо и были неповоротливы, так что многим мертвецам удавалось проскальзывать мимо них. Полностью лишенные того, что у людей называется инстинктом самосохранения, они пытались залезть на мамонтов сзади, вцеплялись в них, как стая охотничьих собак. Одного великана им удалось стащить на землю, и они терзали его плоть почерневшими руками и остатками зубов. Гвардейцы подоспели как раз вовремя, но жечь упырей они не могли, чтобы вместе с ними не сжечь великана, а те не разжимали хватки, даже когда их резали на части. Джори сгреб одного поперек тела и потянул на себя, упершись ногами в мерзлую землю, — и вдруг упал навзничь в снег, придавленный упырем, который, однако, уже не пытался драться. 

Нед не сразу заметил, что мертвецы сопротивляются не столь яростно, а заметив, скомандовал усилить натиск. У измученных воинов, казалось, открылось второе дыхание, и они принялись рубить мертвецов с удвоенной силой, и даже факелы, казалось, запылали ярче. Нед сражался со своими гвардейцами плечом к плечу, одновременно стараясь приблизиться к Алину и его людям, которых отделяли от него несколько яростно кромсающих мертвецов великанов. Вдруг луч света попал ему в глаза, и это не был свет факелов — сквозь тучи на востоке пробивались лучи восходящего солнца. От неожиданности Нед заморгал. Секундная растерянность могла дорого ему обойтись, но, вновь воздев меч, Нед обнаружил, что в поле его зрения не осталось движущихся и сопротивляющихся мертвецов, только обгорелые останки под копытами лошади. Он опустил меч, пока не спеша вложить его в ножны, и двинулся туда, где в последний раз мельком видел солдат Алина. Навстречу ему скакала маленькая всадница на серой лошади. Нед совершенно не ожидал увидеть ее тут. «Но мог бы догадаться, — подумал он тут же, убирая меч и вылезая из седла, — кто бы еще мог сподвигнуть Алина на нарушение приказа, данного ему его лордом?..» Лианна резко остановила лошадь рядом с Недом, и спрыгнула в его объятия.

4.

Тучи рассеялись. Небо еще не вполне расчистилось, но с каждым часом все больше наливалось голубизной в неярком свете зимнего солнца. Стена сияла, башни Черного замка резко выделялись на ее подножии. И так же ясно было видно группу людей, направлявшуюся прямо навстречу королевскому войску. Группа была пестрой: черные пятна плащей дозорных перемежались бесцветно-серыми потрепанными шкурами, в которые были одеты одичалые. При виде них гвардейцы напряглись, некоторые даже схватились за мечи, но Нед знаком велел им убрать оружие. Королевское войско смотрелось теперь не менее разношерстно, особенно после того, как к ним присоединились великаны. Они ехали чуть поодаль, поскольку лошади северян, да и некоторые всадники тоже, пугливо косились на них и их огромных шерстистых мамонтов. То, что в ночной тьме казалось кошмарным сном, при свете дня стало ожившей легендой. Нед сам не до конца мог поверить в то, что видит этих сказочных существ наяву, хотя и поговорил с их предводителем, которого называли Мегом Могучим, при посредстве сестры, переводившей с их гортанного отрывистого языка. От лица всего своего народа старый великан пообещал жить в мире с северянами, а Нед, в свою очередь, заверил, что сделает все возможное, чтобы и великаны, и люди, пришедшие из-за Стены, смогли обрести на Севере второй дом. Он подумал предложить им остаться в Даре — эти земли давно опустели из-за набегов одичалых, и было бы только справедливо, если бы теперь именно они и стали бы их снова возделывать. Кроме того, неприязнь северян и одичалых имела очень глубокие корни и могла заставить забыть так недавно принесенные клятвы, а Нед стремился избежать конфликтов на своих землях. Но Дар принадлежал Ночному Дозору, и этот вопрос следовало обсудить с новым лордом-командующим. «Интересно, — подумалось Неду, — его уже выбрали? И кто это может быть, если сир Деннис Маллистер мертв? Коттер Пайк? Или…» 

Из размышлений его вывела подъехавшая ближе сестра. Глядя на ее побледневшее осунувшееся лицо, Нед испытал беспокойство — кошмары прошедшей ночи совсем не подходили беременной женщине, но Лианна держалась в седле по-прежнему прямо. Сначала, увидев ее по окончании битвы, Нед рассердился было, что она нарушила его распоряжение оставаться в лагере, но, положа руку на сердце, он не мог бы сказать, удалось бы войску остановить мертвецов прежде, чем те добрались бы до ворот Черного замка, если бы не неожиданное вмешательство приведенных Лианной великанов. Алин доложил ему обо всех предшествующих событиях и добавил, что они все сражались вокруг «м’леди» плечом к плечу, так что никакой упырь и близко бы не подобрался. Нед кивком головы показал, что не держит на своего гвардейца зла. Он прекрасно знал, что его сестра всегда поступает по-своему. Но в этот раз она и вправду старалась быть осторожнее, и не только из-за ребенка, которого носила, но и притороченной к седлу корзинки, в которой попискивали лютоволчата. 

Гвардейцы пропустили Лианну с почтительным поклоном. Нед краем уха слышал их разговоры, окружавшие ее образ таинственным ореолом избранницы старых богов — то, что она склонила великанов прийти на помощь, еще больше этот образ усилило. И одичалые относились к ней с уважением — часть пути она проехала с ними, а в седле позади нее сидела одичалая девочка, прибившаяся к ней еще в оставленном войском лагере. Потом она разговаривала о чем-то с оборотнем Ореллом, и, когда после подъехала к Неду, он увидел, что лицо ее расцвело от счастья.

— Там Бенджен и Джон, — сказала она сразу, и Нед почувствовал, как радость, струящаяся из ее глаз, наполняет и его сердце. 

— Я рад, — сказал он просто и прибавил: — Поедем быстрее. Вижу, ты хочешь обнять своего сына как можно скорее. 

Она кивнула, взволнованно прикусив нижнюю губу. Нед приказал войску ускорить шаг. Расстояние быстро сокращалось, хотя, насколько Нед уже мог видеть, в приближающейся группе людей только один человек был верхом на лошади. Сначала Нед решил, что это Бенджен, но по мере того, как они подходили все ближе, стало ясно видно, что Бенджен идет пешком рядом с лошадью. А верхом ехал юноша, очень похожий на него, как и на самого Неда, одетый в плащ из овечьих шкур, как у одичалых. Нед помнил его лицо, увиденное в краткий миг встречи в Винтерфелле, но теперь оно казалось повзрослевшим, более строгим и суровым. 

Когда между войском Неда и отрядом, возглавляемым его братом и племянником, осталось не больше ста шагов, Нед приказал своим людям остановиться, а сам медленно поехал навстречу. Лианна ехала рядом с ним. Он почти ожидал, что она сейчас бросится вперед, чтобы кинуться на шею сыну, но, хотя она и не сводила с сына глаз, лишь напряженные плечи и пальцы, сжимавшие поводья так, что побелели костяшки, выдавали ее волнение. «Она хочет, чтобы я приветствовал его как короля», — догадался Нед. Но он пока не был готов к этому. Мальчик его крови, это верно, как и от крови королей-драконов, но одна кровь еще не делает короля — королем. Тем более, хорошим королем.

Джон, Бенджен и сопровождавшие их черные братья и одичалые подошли ближе, на расстоянии двадцати шагов Джон слез с седла и шагнул к матери.

— Мама. Я так рад, что с тобой все в порядке.

Губы Лианны задрожали, Нед видел, что она с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не расплакаться.

— Я тоже, — шепнула она, когда сын помог ей спуститься и сжал в объятиях. — Но я всегда верила, что вы вернетесь живыми…

С этими словами она посмотрела на Бенджена. Тот тоже выступил вперед, но не бросился к сестре, а церемонно опустился на одно колено перед Недом. 

— Лорд Эддард Старк, — торжественно начал он, — разрешите представить вам короля Джона Таргариена, первого этого имени. Ночной Дозор не вмешивается в дела Семи Королевств, — добавил он в ответ на удивленное молчание Неда, — но удержать ворота Черного замка мы смогли только благодаря ему. Он убил Иного своим мечом, полученным им в дар от богов. Я сам был свидетелем этого. 

Нед понял, что вокруг стояла мертвая тишина, только когда несколько мгновений спустя загомонили пришедшие с Джоном одичалые, крича, что это чистая правда, и они все это видели своими глазами. Одичалые из числа присоединившихся к королевскому войску тоже задвигались, находя среди пришедших родных и друзей и громко обсуждая услышанное. По рядам гвардейцев побежал шепоток, становящийся все громче. И все разглядывали Джона. Лианна, наконец, выпустила его из объятий, и юноша повернулся к Неду, спокойно глядя тому в лицо. В его взгляде не было ни вызова, ни торжества, ни даже гордости за свой подвиг — только грусть и какое-то умиротворенное ожидание. Ожидание того, что скажет он, лорд Эддард Старк. И Нед наконец стряхнул с себя изумленное оцепенение и спрыгнул с седла.

— Рад познакомиться, племянник, — сказал он. — Я — лорд Винтерфелла и Хранитель Севера, а также десница покойного короля Роберта Баратеона… 

Он продолжал вглядываться в глаза Джона, но не увидел гнева или злости при упоминании имени человека, убившего его отца и лишившего его самого наследства. Джон лишь слегка улыбнулся.

— И я рад, дядя, — произнес он. Улыбка стала чуть шире, наконец-то коснувшись глаз, в которых что-то потеплело. — Мне тоже нужен хороший десница.

«Он что, хочет, чтобы я преклонил колени?» — но эта мысль не успела додуматься до конца, когда Джон сделал еще шаг, и они обнялись.


	34. Эпилог

— Отличный удар! — Робб лежит навзничь в снегу, — в воздухе еще слышен дребезжащий звук от удара деревянным мечом по его шлему, — но это не мешает ему ухмыляться во весь рот. Джон протягивает ему руку:

— Ты в порядке?

— Голова гудит, как колокол, а так все отлично, — Робб, поднявшись, хлопает Джона по плечу. — Давно меня так не валяли. Ну, зато есть чему поучиться. Ты — превосходный мечник, кузен. Не так ли, сир Родрик?

Сир Родрик Кассель, мастер над оружием в Винтерфелле, оглаживает свои пышные бакенбарды.

— Ваша милость в самом деле искусны во владении мечом. Некоторые приемы я узнал, но вот этот, последний, удар мне не знаком. Кто научил вас ему?

— Манс Налетчик.

Джон отвечает, не подумав, и тут же спохватывается: шум, наполняющий внутренний двор Винтерфелла практически целый день, вдруг стихает, все — от гвардейцев, наблюдающих за учебной схваткой, до слуг и служанок, пробегающих мимо по своим делам, поворачиваются к нему. «Что ты такое? — вопрошают их взгляды. — Таргариен или Старк? Король или одичалый бандит? Что ты собираешься делать? Что ты хочешь, чтобы делали мы?». Или Джону просто так кажется, потому что именно эти вопросы задает себе он сам — и не находит ответов.

Сир Родрик дергает себя за ус — так сильно, что это должно быть больно, — и во взгляде у него тоже боль — боль непонимания. Он всю жизнь служит Старкам, благороднейшему Дому Семи Королевств, и обучает юных лордов, — а его тычут носом в мастерство какого-то разбойника.

— Извините, — говорит Джон сиру Родрику и повторяет, обведя глазами всех окружающих: — Извините. Наверное, на сегодня хватит.

Он уходит быстрым шагом, пока никому не пришло в голову его задержать.

_О Мансе Джон, как ни старался, узнал совсем немногое. После боя у ворот Черного замка он порывался отправиться на поиски, но дядя удержал его. «Манс не хотел, чтобы ты, и особенно твоя мать, видели его таким, каким он стал», — сказал ему Бенджен. «Он спас меня. Спас нас всех. А я даже не попрощался с ним». Джон дал себе слово, что найдет отчима, но пока судьба разводила их в разные стороны: Манс исчез в Застенье вместе с рассеявшейся армией Иных, Джон ехал в Винтерфелл вместе с Эддардом Старком. «То, что я признал тебя королем, означает признание всего Севера — не меньше, но и не больше, — объяснил ему его старший дядя — и одновременно десница, — когда Джон попытался было сказать ему, что должен остаться на Стене. — Ланнистеры короновали Джоффри, называя его законным сыном Роберта, хотя уже все Семь Королевств полнятся слухами о том, что это не так. В ответ оба брата Роберта также провозгласили себя королями. Надвигается война. Я велел разослать воронов всем лордам Речных и Штормовых земель, Долины, Дорна, Простора и даже Железных островов. Возможно, самых яростных битв еще удастся избежать, если большая часть этих лордов поддержит тебя. Но для этого ты должен быть здесь, во главе своего войска, а не на Стене»._

— Ваша милость.

Узнав голос леди Кейтилин, Джон оборачивается. 

— Чем могу служить, миледи?

Между Джоном и его дядей сразу же установились взаимная симпатия и уважение, но жена дяди вызывает у него двойственные чувства. Она совсем не похожа на его мать. Лианна — смелая, порывистая, отчаянная, говорит, что думает, и действует без промедления. Леди Кейтилин закована в благопристойность, как в рыцарскую броню, и отстраненно-холодна со всеми, кроме своих детей. Кажется также, что леди Кейтилин с его матерью не слишком любят друг друга. И на Джона леди Кейтилин смотрит как-то странно, так, что ему хочется вжать голову в плечи. Выказывает все уважение, положенное тому, кого провозгласили королем, но каждым взглядом и жестом словно бы говорит: «Ты король, потому что мой муж поддерживает тебя. Но что ты принесешь ему, моим детям и моему дому? Если из-за тебя им будет причинен вред, я тебя не прощу». А может быть, это ему только кажется. Потому что он чувствует себя виноватым перед ней. 

Сейчас она спросит о Бране, догадывается он. Но леди Кейтилин начинает издалека.

— Это путешествие мне кажется рискованным и преждевременным. Ваша мать едва оправилась от родов. Ей и младенцу сейчас больше всего нужен покой. Вы должны поговорить с ней, убедить ее остаться. Ради ее же блага.

Джон еле слышно вздыхает. 

— Благодарю вас за доброту, миледи. Но мать уже все решила, мне ее не отговорить. А что касается опасностей, — их не будет больше, чем когда она покидала Винтерфелл вместе со мной. 

В его ответе нет двойного дна — так ему, по крайней мере, кажется, но леди Кейтилин все равно поджимает губы.

— Разумеется. Мой лорд-муж снарядил отряд для сопровождения ее и Брана. Я беспокоюсь лишь о ее здоровье.

Джон наклоняет голову.

— Благодарю за беспокойство, леди Кейтилин. Но матери уже намного лучше. Мысли о предстоящем путешествии подняли ее на ноги.

_К тому времени, когда они с войском Хранителя Севера добрались до Винтерфелла, от Лианны осталась лишь тень той, кем она была прежде. Казалось, почти все жизненные силы покинули ее, как только миновала непосредственно угрожающая им опасность. Сестру Джона, крохотную и беспрерывно кричащую, она родила через неделю, но спустя две недели после родов еще не поднялась с постели. Джон много времени проводил рядом с ней, стараясь отвлечь разговором, и качал маленькую сестру на колене. В один из таких моментов Лианна, глядя на них глазами, полными слез, произнесла:_

_— Позаботься о ней, Джон. Твоя сестра — не дочь принца, найдется немало людей, которые будут называть ее бастардкой, рожденной от одичалого. И придумай ей имя, когда ей исполнится два года._

_Печаль в ее словах насторожила Джона._

_—Пусть моя сестра — не дочь принца, зато она дочь Короля-за-Стеной. Ты поправишься, даже не думай иначе, мама. И мы придумаем имя вместе._

_Лианна устало покачала головой._

_— Когда я узнала о смерти Рейгара, я была готова последовать за ним, если бы не ты, младенец на моих руках, которого больше некому было защитить. Это дало мне волю к жизни. Но сейчас никто не защитит твою маленькую сестру лучше тебя. У тебя есть поддержка Неда и всего Севера. А я… я хочу…_

_Ее взгляд вперился в окно, за которым видны были вдалеке колышущиеся кроны Волчьего леса. Потерявшая мужа, потерявшая свою лютоволчицу, не представляла ли она в этот момент, как ее душа растворяется в ветре, деревьях и травах, обретая покой?.._

_И Джон не выдержал._

_— Мама. Манс, он… не умер._

_После его рассказа Лианна была готова, схватив в охапку младенца, броситься к Стене в чем была, босиком. Джон еле уговорил ее подождать, чтобы лорд Эддард выделил отряд для сопровождения. Ей и Брану._

— Рада это слышать. — Вопреки этим словам, в голосе леди Кейтилин радости вовсе не чувствуется. — Но Бран беспокоит меня куда больше. Ему только семь, и он милый домашний ребенок. Ему рано еще покидать Винтерфелл.

Джону стесняет сердце. Бран и в самом деле такой: обаятельный и смешливый, любящий лазать повсюду и слушать страшные сказки, он принял своего новоявленного кузена-короля с распростертыми объятиями и очень обрадовался подаренному лютоволчонку. Все младшие Старки оказались оборотнями, к вящей досаде леди Кейтилин. Робб своего щенка, которого назвал Серым Ветром, пытается дрессировать, как собаку, немного завидуя тому, что лютоволк Джона Призрак — уже взрослый матерый зверь, и с ним не посоревнуешься. Санса, старшая дочь лорда и леди Старк, нежная и утонченная, внешне вылитая мать, назвала своего волчонка Леди и повязала ей на шею ленточку. Младшую сестру Сансы Джон видел до сих пор видел только мельком, — леди Кейтилин как-то со вздохом призналась, что Арья — дикарка и избегает посторонних, — но, кажется, и ей подарок пришелся по вкусу. Рикон со своим Лохматиком — такое имя трехлетний малыш дал своему лютоволчонку, — даже спит в обнимку. Но Бран — Джон своим наметанным глазом оборотня видит это почти сразу, — самый сильный из них всех.

— Дядя говорил, что ему тоже было семь, когда его отправили воспитанником в Орлиное Гнездо. Вам нет причины переживать, миледи, лорд, к которому Бран едет на обучение, мой… родич, —человек весьма почтенный и уважаемый, и ваш сын будет у него в полной безопасности. А в пути его будет сопровождать надежная охрана, которую выделил лорд Старк.

Джон говорит это ровным уверенным голосом. Леди Кейтилин его слова убеждают не до конца — он видит это по сомнению в ее взгляде, по тому, как она сглатывает, прежде чем сказать:

— Пусть так. Раз вы, ваша милость, ручаетесь за вашего родича, мне придется смириться с предстоящей разлукой с сыном, хоть это и тяжело для материнского сердца.  
Наблюдая, как она идет к Великому Замку, Джон радуется про себя, что леди Кейтилин не заметила краску стыда, жарко выплеснувшуюся ему на щеки. Ведь он дал слово.

_«Приведи мне человека, которого ты первым увидишь на стенах замка». Чем ближе Джон подъезжал к Винтерфеллу, тем больше, казалось, оттягивали плечи ножны с Черным Пламенем. Меч, отданный ему Бринденом Риверсом, помог спастись от Иных, — и теперь близилось время исполнения данного старику обещания. Джон пытался унять бьющееся сердце. Ну кого он может первым увидеть на крепостной стене? Наверняка какого-нибудь стражника! Но когда зубчатая гранитная громада нависла над ним, — оказавшись куда ниже Стены, но гораздо выше башен Черного замка, — то он увидел мальчишку, сидящего на горгулье одной из надвратных башен. Зацепившись ногами совершенно невообразимым способом, мальчишка свесился вниз и закричал: «Отец! С возвращением!»_

_Джон смотрел на ребенка в таком ужасе, что это не укрылось от глаз лорда Старка. И Джону пришлось открыться ему, не будучи даже до конца уверенным, правильно ли поступает. Просить отца отправить своего сына за Стену, где теперь практически не осталось ничего живого, навстречу Иным, от которых им всем едва удалось спастись, и все это — ради обучения у древнего старца в черных одеждах, которого называют старым богом, казалось чем-то немыслимым. Джон бы понял, если бы его дядя после таких слов заставил бы его замолчать и даже вышвырнул из своего дома. Леди Кейтилин, он не сомневался, так бы и сделала. Но лорд Старк был северянином и чтил тех же богов, что и вольный народ. Он поверил Джону._

Они отправляются завтра на рассвете — Лианна с малышкой, его пока безымянной сестрой, и ее лютоволчонком, Бран со своим щенком, тоже пока безымянным, и гвардейцы, что должны сопровождать их до пещеры. Джон дал им точные указания, как до нее добраться, но все равно беспокоится — никто из солдат Старков никогда не был даже в Зачарованном лесу, а обиталище старого бога и Детей Леса лежит еще дальше к северу. Но тут неожиданно к ним решают присоединиться несколько одичалых во главе с Тормундом: «Хар-р-р! Эти поклонщики заблудятся за Стеной в трех страж-деревьях, если их не отвести за руку!». А Бенджен Старк, ставший лордом-командующим Ночного Дозора, шлет ворона в ответ на письмо брата, сообщившего об этом путешествии, и обещает выделить для охраны сестры и племянника лучших разведчиков. Кажется, для защиты и безопасности Лианны и Брана сделано все, что только возможно, но Джон все равно не находит себе места. Он остается в Винтерфелле, чтобы вместе с лордом Эддардом выступить к Королевской Гавани и добиться восстановления своих наследственных прав, но, может быть, это неверное решение?..

Ноги сами несут Джона в богорощу, чтобы спросить совета у богов. Но его снова окликают.

— Ваша милость? Кузен Джон? — нежный девичий голос. Его кузина Санса очень хороша собой, но совсем не похожа на девушек вольного народа, к которым он привык, — кажется такой нежной и хрупкой, что боязно притрагиваться. Она подставляет ему щеку для поцелуя, и он едва касается ее губами.

— Кузина Санса. Чем могу служить?

— О! Я просто, — краснеет она тоже очень мило, — видела, как вы сражались на тренировочном дворе… Вы такой хороший боец! Говорят, вы в одиночку убили Иного. Вы расскажете, как это было?

Джон вздыхает.

— Боюсь показаться вам невежливым, кузина, но у меня сейчас нет на это времени…

Сансу это не обескураживает.

— О, конечно! Вы же должны готовиться к коронации!

— Боюсь, до коронации еще нужно сделать очень и очень много.

— Но вы обязательно всех победите, кузен, я знаю! — ее восторг почти не наигран. — А к вашей коронации я вышью знамя с трехглавым драконом. Я очень хорошо вышиваю, это все говорят.

Джону остается только поблагодарить ее учтивым поклоном. Он вновь поворачивает к богороще, чувствуя спиной восхищенный девичий взгляд. Выросший за Стеной Джон не слишком разбирается в политике Вестероса, но мать рассказывала ему о том, как тут принято скреплять союзы между благородными Домами. Должен ли он попросить руки своей кузины?.. Ждет ли этого от него лорд Старк?..

Его единственной любовью была Игритт, но теперь она мертва. Сможет ли он полюбить эту девочку, чьи волосы тоже имеют оттенок рыжины, а голос как у щебечущей птички?..

«Боги, направьте меня туда, куда я должен пойти».

_Иные вовсе не были повержены, они отступили по каким-то своим причинам, и в любую ночь могут вернуться обратно. И только у Джона есть меч, способный их убить. Почти каждую ночь с тех пор, как он отправился на юг, ему снилась Стена. Он стоял на ее верху, а Иные собирались внизу, у замурованного льдом и камнем тоннеля. И смеялись над ним. В этих снах он понимал их язык, так же, как понял во время поединка — тогда они салютовали ему, как достойному противнику. Он победил одного из них, и они оставили поле боя, признавая его победу, признавая его равным себе, достойным поединка один-на-один. В его жилах течет пламя, их тела состоят из льда. Теперь же, смеялись они, он вел себя совсем как человек, прячась за своей Стеной, не осмеливаясь драться. Как тот, чье мертвое тело можно заставить делать что угодно. «Вернись и сразись с нами, — кричали они ему голосами, напоминавшими перестук льдинок в замерзшем лесу, — а не то мы сами придем к тебе, где бы ты ни был, и убьем всех, кого встретим на пути», — и Джон, лихорадочно шаря рукой по простыне в поисках Черного Пламени, просыпался. Его меч покоился на подставке у стены и тускло и зловеще поблескивал в лунном свете, отливая красным…_

В богороще Винтерфелла лишь одно чардрево с вырезанным на нем ликом. Когда Джон ступает на берег пруда, чьи подернутые паром волны почти подбираются к узловатым белым корням, то понимает, что помолиться в одиночестве не удастся. Маленькая фигурка скачет у подножия чардрева, размахивая палкой, будто мечом. Сначала Джон принимает ее за мальчика, но стоит ребенку опустить палку и повернуться к нему, как он понимает свою ошибку. Это девочка, надевшая мальчишескую одежду — поношенную и явно не по размеру. Он узнает ее, хотя видел только мельком: один раз, когда дядя представлял всю свою семью, и пару раз за обедом. Она, действительно, выделяется из всех детей его дяди, — четверо пошли в мать, синеглазые, с волосами цвета осенней листвы, а Робб и Санса еще и высокие, и малыши, скорее всего, будут такими, когда вырастут. Джону даже сложно представить, что они ему родственники, настолько они разные. Эта же девочка, невысокая и худощавая, с темными прямыми волосами и вытянутым лицом, похожа на своего отца, и на него, Джона. И на Лианну. Он не замечал этого так ясно, когда она, потупив глаза, пряталась за спины других, но теперь, когда он видит ее раскрасневшейся, поглощенной фехтованием — а у нее выходит не так уж плохо, думает он, явно она наблюдала за братьями и другими воинами на тренировочном дворе, — то сходство с Лианной становится почти абсолютным. Наверное, именно такой была его мать двадцать с лишним лет назад. Джон отступает назад, в тень деревьев, не желая мешать. Но тут девочка встает в стойку, поднимает свой импровизированный меч и почти досконально повторяет удар, каким сегодня Джон повалил Робба. 

— Браво! — вырывается у него, и девочка в испуге останавливается. Лютоволчонок, который сидел у самого чардрева так тихо, что Джон его поначалу не заметил, оскаливается, но, подбежав и обнюхав его одежду, успокаивается и отступает обратно к хозяйке.

— Простите. Я не хотел вам мешать, кузина Арья. Я шел сюда помолиться.

— Кузен Джон. 

Темно-серые глаза смотрят настороженно, но палка, мгновение назад наставленная на него, опускается.

— О чем вы хотели помолиться?

— О том, что мне делать дальше.

— Но вы же король, — удивляется Арья. — Вы должны сидеть на Железном Троне. Разве не этим занимаются короли?

— Наверное, — Джон пожимает плечами. — О других королях я знаю только по рассказам матери. Но она всегда говорила мне, что хорошие короли — это те, кто защищает свой народ. 

— Как королева Нимерия, — Арья взволнованно кивает. — Она была королевой ройнаров и переправила весь свой народ через Узкое море, чтобы спасти. Я назвала своего волчонка в честь нее.

Красные листья чардрева за ее спиной согласно трепещут. Значит ли это, что он получил свой ответ?..

Он вновь переводит взгляд на Арью. Случайность ли то, что она оказалась здесь?

— Вы сражаетесь перед ликом богов? 

Кажется, серьезность, с которой он это говорит, трогает девочку.

— Я просто… Сюда обычно никто не ходит, только отец, а он сейчас занят… — она вскидывает на него умоляющий взгляд. — Вы не расскажете, что видели меня, кузен? Мама будет ругаться. Она хочет, чтобы я была леди, как Санса. А я совсем не похожа на леди. Септа говорит, что я совсем плоха в вышивании и вообще я только всех позорю…

— Чушь какая-то, — вырывается у Джона. — Вы похожи на мою мать, а она — леди, самая благородная из всех.

Арья замирает, заинтересованно глядя на него.

— Я слышала, тетя Лианна была больна. Я хотела навестить ее, но мама сказала, что к ней нельзя.

— Она поправилась. И она уезжает завтра, но если хочешь, я еще успею вас познакомить.

Арья завороженно кивает. Потом переводит взгляд на палку в своих руках, испачканную рубаху и штаны с прорехами на коленках, и ее плечи уныло опускаются.

— Но она, наверное, тоже не дерется на палках.

— Дерется, и не только на палках, — Джон не может сдержаться, и широкая улыбка расплывается по его лицу. Арья неуверенно смотрит на него и вдруг тоже начинает улыбаться. 

— А ты видел, как я фехтую, кузен? Правда, у меня получается?

Джон кивает.

— Правда. Но, если позволишь, я дам тебе совет.

— Какой? — она чуть не подпрыгивает от нетерпения.

— Приемы, которые ты отрабатываешь, — они для двуручного меча. Такой ты не поднимешь ни сейчас, ни когда-нибудь потом. Тебе надо разучить колющие удары для небольших клинков, подходящих для твоей руки.

Глаза Арьи загораются, она открывает рот, наверное, собираясь спросить его про эти удары, но вдруг сникает.

— У меня все равно никогда не будет своего меча. Ни длинного, ни короткого, никакого. Девушкам это не положено.

— Чушь, — снова говорит Джон. Рука опускается на пояс, где висит маленький, до сих пор безымянный клинок, подарок матери, хотя Джон больше не может использовать его в бою, ведь Черное Пламя приходится держать двумя руками. Он смотрит на девочку, его кузину, так похожую на его мать, и на душе становится теплее. Он не может вспомнить, чувствовал ли что-нибудь похожее после смерти Игритт. И он снимает меч с пояса, зная, что Лианна не будет против.

— Это тебе.

Глаза Арьи расширяются. Темно-серые глаза, как и у него.

— Меч.

Ножны соблазнительно шуршат, когда он вытаскивает клинок, слегка отливающий синевой в сумраке богорощи.

— Только будь осторожнее, он очень острый.

Арья наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть клинок поближе, и вдруг вскрикивает удивленно:

— На нем изображен лютоволк! Его что, выковали в Винтерфелле?

Джон кивает.

— Ваш кузнец, Миккен, выковал его когда-то по просьбе моей мамы.

Он вкладывает меч ей в руку.

— Ну как? Не слишком тяжел для тебя?

Она делает несколько выпадов и трясет головой, радостно улыбаясь. 

— Ты научишь меня, как им сражаться?

Джон слегка треплет ее по волосам.

— Когда вернусь. Сначала мне надо выполнить то, что должен сделать хороший король.

— Я понимаю, — Арья серьезно смотрит на него, закусив губу. Потом на ее лице отражается сомнение: — А у меня не отберут его?

— Подарок короля никто не посмеет отобрать.

— Спасибо, кузен! — она пытается обнять его, с мечом в руке получается неловко, но Джон чувствует себя таким счастливым, как не чувствовал уже очень давно.

Он уже поворачивается, чтобы уйти, как вдруг Арья окликает его.

— Джон, постой! А как его зовут?.. Меч, — поясняет она в ответ на его недоуменный взгляд. — Отец говорил, что у всех хороших мечей есть имена.

— Я когда-то перебрал с десяток самых громких имен, но Манс, мой отчим, высмеял их все. Так что как-то не сложилось у меня его назвать. А Манс в шутку называл его иголкой, годной только для женской руки. Мы с ним даже ругались из-за этого, — Джон слегка улыбается воспоминаниям. 

— Иголка? — Арья в задумчивости смотрит на меч. — Терпеть не могу шить. Но такая Игла мне нравится куда больше, чем та, что для вышивки.

— Значит, решено. Называем его Иглой.

И они оба смеются.

***

Воспоминание об этом потом долго согревает Джона в пути на север.


End file.
